Sinapsis
by Ariana-AryAnne
Summary: Bueno, al igual que hice con la primera historia... ¿No esperaréis que dé más detalles, no? Simplemente animaros a darle una oportunidad si os gusta la aventura, intriga, el humor y todos los sucesos que giran en torno a una historia de amor... qué podría ser típica si no saliese de mi cabeza... La historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1010237639927.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Mike, maldito cabronazo de mierda…- Dijo mientras rodeaba dando zancadas la fuente del parque en donde solía pasar las horas muertas. Sentía los pies tan pesados como el plomo, culpa de aquellos zapatos que ya no soportaba más, el cuerpo tan entumecido como jamás antes lo había sentido y los ojos cargados hasta arriba de las lágrimas sin sentido que ansiaban por salir a borbotones cuanto antes. – Hijo de…- Sentía la boca sucia. Sucia de palabras que sabía que jamás tenía que haber dicho, de promesas estúpidas a sus diecisiete años. ¿Quién narices le había mandado meterse de lleno en una estúpida relación con Michael Newton? ¿Acaso Ángela no le había advertido sobre sus tretas y sus líos? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a confiar en él?

Sí, Mike era un cabronazo, pero ella era una gilipollas de cuidado. Mike era estúpido, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Ella era casi peor que él.

Siguió caminando hasta que ya no pudo más y se rindió. No tenía que haber empezado nada con él. Había malgastado casi dos años de su adolescencia con un tío que la había usado de trapo sucio, de perchero andante. ¿Qué podía haber visto en ella? Newton. El tío más popular del instituto.

-Dios, que gilipollas…- Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez no detuvo las lágrimas con su antebrazo. Dejó que fluyeran, dejó que siguieran su curso para poder demostrarse a sí misma, para poder aceptar que se lo tenía más que merecido. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido…

Ángela. Ángela le había avisado. Ella había sido la tonta.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolso, ya empapado por la lluvia que seguía cayendo, pero la cual no le había impedido salir huyendo sin preocuparse por nada más. Sollozó, se despejó la nariz sorbiendo su contenido, algo que una muchacha bien educada y fina no tendría que hacer y sacó el pequeño aparato de color plateado. Paul.

-Dime Paul…- Dijo con la voz congestionada y sentándose en uno de los bancos del ya casi oscuro parque, tan empapados como ella misma.

-Señorita Bella, ¿dónde se ha metido?- Cerró los ojos con furia y se apartó varios mechones de empapado cabello de la frente. El vestido le pesaba y estaba helado, pero no pensaba moverse de allí.

-Paul… No es buen momento. - El muchacho suspiró.

-Su padre podrá meterla en líos si sabe que anda por ahí a esas horas sola. - Bella se mordió el labio. Su padrastro, ya que era eso lo que en realidad era, estaría demasiado ocupado como para preguntarse el paradero de su hijastra. Estaría demasiado ensimismado con su hija biológica, Lauren, una muchacha que jamás había considerado amiga suya, mucho menos una hermana.

-Paul… No le digas nada. Volveré a casa, pero ahora mismo, necesito pensar y dar una vuelta. - Su "sirviente", su amigo, suspiró.

-Me llamará cuando decida volver a casa, ¿verdad?- Miró la lejanía del parque; una pareja corría riendo e intentando taparse con un diminuto bolso que la mujer portaba, mientras el chico en cuestión intentaba quitárselo. Era una de esas estampas felices que se repetían cuando una más dolida estaba, pensó con ironía. Era como si todas las parejas felices del mundo se pusiesen de acuerdo para restregarle su dicha en las narices.

-Sí, claro…- Paul suspiró al otro lado de la línea, de nuevo, más aliviado.

-Señorita…

-Bella.- No había manera de hacer que le llamase por su nombre. Estaba jodidamente educado para servir, jodidamente educado para vigilarla y, por suerte, cubrirla siempre que lo necesitaba.

-Bella… - Sabía que le costaba llamarla así, y que posiblemente volvería a sus maneras en cuanto se descuidase.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con el señorito Mike?- Sintió que los ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, y, en un intento patético de disimular el hecho, apartó el móvil de su oreja y sollozó con fuerza. Necesitaba relajarse. Necesitaba pensar en otra maldita cosa, pero sabía el cielo que no podría.

-Paul… No quiero hablar. - Eso sería la frase idónea para hacerle ver que en verdad sí que había pasado algo con el que ya, sin duda alguna, era su ex pareja.- No le digas nada a Phil, por favor…- Su padrastro se enfadaría de saber que había roto con alguien de tan buena y respetable posición como Mike Newton. El cabronazo de Mike Newton.

-De acuerdo. - Sabía que Paul se sentiría mal, pero en ese mismo momento, no le preocupaba. Nadie lo hacía por ella. No le debía nada a nadie.- Espero su llamada…- Se despidió con un sencillo "hasta luego" y colgó. Apagó el móvil. Sola era sola.

Las imágenes de momentos antes volvieron a su recuerdo con cruel nitidez. La imagen del que había sido su novio, con la zorra de Jessica Stanley, en la fiesta a la que ambos habían sido invitados, le seguía doliendo. ¿Pero cómo no iba a dolerle? Se la estaba follando delante de sus narices. Delante de sus malditas narices. Y sus patéticas excusas, más la sonrisa de la asquerosa rubia, tan sólo le indicaron que no era la primera vez. No era la jodida primera vez. Hijo de…

-No es lo que parece… -Repitió lo mismo que le había dicho el mal nacido mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se colocaba la corbata de manera correcta nuevamente. Aún recordaba su pelo rubio despeinado, sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa sarcástica, la cara de alegría de Jessica mientras se bajaba la falda de su vestido color rojo y se azuzaba el pelo. Tal para cual. Joder, qué ciega había estado.

Con un rápido movimiento, se quitó los zapatos de los pies y los dejó tirados en el suelo, bajo el banco. La lluvia seguía cayendo y su mundo rompiéndose en pedazos. Dos años. Dos años de su vida con el chico al que había querido. Dios, sí, se había enamorado, ¿y qué? ¿Qué joven de diecisiete años no se enamoraba con facilidad? Ella no era ninguna excepción, pero por lo visto Mike sí. El señor Mike Newton no se enamoraba, usaba. Y ella había sido otra, estaba segura, de tantas. Mike no la había querido, lo había visto en sus ojos mientras la decepción se dibujaba en los suyos. Lo había visto en su mirada azul mientras se abrochaba el pantalón. Lo había visto.

Se abrazó las piernas con los brazos, subida en aquel banco. Tiritaba. Había dejado el puto abrigo en aquella mansión de gente a la que ni conocía. Podían darle por saco al abrigo. No pensaba volver a pisar aquella casa infecta del espíritu de Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley juntos. Ni de sus rostros impasibles y sonrientes. Crueles.

Agachó la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre su pecho y sus piernas y sollozó de nuevo. Las lágrimas, calientes contra su fría cara, seguían siendo como débiles cuchillas que rasgaban poco a poco su propia desesperación. La persona en la cual había confiado, no existía. La única persona a la que creía importar, no existía. Ángela se lo había advertido.

Se abandonó al llanto mientras cerraba los ojos, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su descubierta espalda y la noche comenzaba a cerrarse más y más. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba todo. Hubiese huido de aquel lugar ya mismo, sola, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida en cualquier otro lugar alejado de Nueva York. A la otra punta del país, la otra punta del mundo. Pero seguía siendo una prisionera, prisionera de diecisiete años.

Charlie… Si su padre siguiese con vida… Si su padre aún estuviese con ella, nada de eso hubiese pasado. Ambos serían felices en su pequeño apartamento en Los Ángeles, viviendo cómodamente pero sin excesos absurdos… viviendo, al fin y al cabo. Pero la vida no es justa, y es una verdad que todo el mundo sabía. Su muerte la había conducido al lado de su madre, materialista, impulsiva y despreocupada, casada con aquel hombre que era más una maquina que humano y con aquella "hermana" que prefería mantener alejada de ella. Era el pago que debía pagar por poder despegar y empezar de cero. Cuando cobrase la maldita herencia.

Su madre montó en cólera cuando descubrió que Charlie había legado toda su fortuna a su hija, dejándola a ella sin derecho a un mínimo dólar. Lo había dejado claro en todas las cláusulas del testamento. Todo era para Bella. Nada para Renée. Ella tenía el dinero de su marido Phil, y la posición social deseada, también por él mismo. Todo lo que ella deseaba. Marido, dinero y una hija de la cual podía presumir. Y esa, por supuesto, no era ella.

Asco de vida.

Otra razón para culpar al destino, enfadarse con su padre por haberla abandonado al lado de aquellos monstruos y sentirse tan sumamente sola. Era odioso. Era una tortura. Era su infierno dentro del paraíso terrenal de muchos. Y seguía doliendo. Mike dolía. Su vida dolía. Estaba harta.

¿Qué le deparaba la vida? Siempre estaría sola en aquel mundo hipócrita. Tenía que largarse.

Notó algo cálido contra su espalda y se sobresaltó. Paul debía de haberla encontrado. Tan sólo quería un maldito momento de paz. Nada más. No podía tener ni eso. Levantó la cabeza.

Sus ojos chocaron contra un par de orbes color esmeralda que la miraban fijamente. Sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba y que los latidos de su ya de por si acelerado corazón se volvían más prestos, más veloces y vivaces. Enmarcados por unas pestañas asombrosamente oscuras y delineadas, los ojos de aquel chico seguía mirándola con fijeza. Su nariz, recta y de perfecta simetría centraba su rostro, de una afinidad y proporción dolorosas. Sus labios, levemente entreabiertos, eran de un tono rosáceo puro, sin ninguna imperfección, de la misma perfecta proporción que el resto de su rostro. Su cabello caía en empapados mechones de color cobrizo, sobre su frente. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero ya no era culpa de la pena que sentía. Era culpa de la duda que se había sembrado en ella. ¿Era de verdad? ¿O había terminado por volverse loca e imaginarse algo inexistente?

Vestía una sencilla camisa blanca sobre la cual colgaba una corbata levemente desabrochada, fuera de los pantalones de un color negro azabache. Su americana, era lo que ahora cubría su espalda, cálida y tersamente. Sus manos se perdían en los bolsillos del pantalón, en una posición cómoda y despreocupada, pero aún así, alerta. Llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta el codo, dejando ver su piel, de un tono ligeramente pálido pero aún así, de aspecto cálido. Se preguntó si su piel sería igual de suave que la chaqueta. Agachó la mirada, por temor a que sus ojos pudiesen atravesar los suyos y leer el interior de su propia alma y balbuceó torpemente.

-Gra… Gracias…- Tenía la voz congestionada, pero él no pareció inmutarse. No dijo nada. No se movió. Ni siquiera pareció entenderla. Se sintió aún más estúpida. – No hace falta… - Viendo que el muchacho no se movía, llevó una mano hasta la tela de la chaqueta e hizo ademán de quitársela, con la única intención de devolvérsela y pedirle que, por favor, la dejase sola. No le dio tiempo. El muchacho fue más rápido que ella.

En un movimiento impredecible, el chico se sentó a su lado, y la abrazó.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Su mente se quedó paralizada. Su corazón latió con más viveza. Y las manos de aquel muchacho se afianzaron en su espalda y la atrajeron más hacia su pecho. Y Bella se dejó abrazar, se dejó consolar.

Las lágrimas fueron las primeras. Sus manos las siguieron, cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de la tela de la camisa de aquel desconocido y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. El chico apoyó su mejilla contra su cabeza. Y Bella se dejó consolar.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero el muchacho no se movió. Comenzó a peinar el cabello de la joven con dulces y suaves pasadas, deteniéndose en las zonas enmarañadas por la huida y desenredado aquellos líos con tanta suavidad que ella sólo sintió caricias en su pelo. Dejó que el aroma del cuerpo de aquel desconocido la reconfortase, de manera dulce, de manera grata y tranquilizante. El tiempo siguió pasando, pero no le importó. Y por primera vez en años, sintió que por fin, alguien se preocupaba por ella.

El joven comenzó a tararear una canción. Era una melodía triste, melancólica. Bella no había escuchado su voz, pero por la tonalidad con la que cantaba llegó a la indudable conclusión de que también sería preciosa. No quiso interrumpirle. Quería darle las gracias, preguntarle el porqué de ese trato inmerecido y saber algo de él. Quizás ella misma se quería asegurar de que el muchacho fuese real. Quería volver a mirarlo para poder definirlo con mayor precisión, para saber si el rostro que se había quedado grabado en su mente era real. El joven, seguía cantando dulcemente, en voz baja, sólo para ella.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando. Y el muchacho, se sumió en su propio silencio. Bella se apartó ligeramente de él, y el chico no opuso resistencia alguna. Liberó su espalda, levantó su mejilla de su cabeza y se quedó quieto. Bella no se atrevió a mirarle. Temía quedarse aún más en ridículo. No se aclaró la garganta con el mismo deseo de alejar de ella aquel sentimiento de bochorno que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sobre su regazo.

-Yo…- consiguió decir. Al momento se sintió gilipollas. Suspiró débilmente, y el chico no se movió. La lluvia siguió cayendo a su alrededor. Agachó aún más la cabeza.

-Todo irá bien.- Levantó la cabeza sorprendida cuando escuchó su voz. Era tal y como había imaginado, o cien veces mejor. Melódica, sin llegar a ser grave ni aguda, dulce, firme y serena. Sus ojos verdes, esmeraldas centelleantes, siguieron clavadas en sus ojos, con una mirada que de la misma calidez de sus palabras. No era la misma expresión que había mostrado cuando lo había visto por primera vez, sino que era la comprensión total, la pena compartida. Su cabeza le dio vueltas, pero se sintió lo suficiente lúcida como para negar con la cabeza. Sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo con el cálido líquido que eran sus lágrimas.

-No… Nada irá bien. – Él entreabrió sus labios y ladeó su cabeza. Su boca se transformó hasta adoptar la posición de una ligera sonrisa, tan imperceptible que dudó si la estaba viendo o no.

-Ya lo verás. – Se le escapó una débil sonrisa. Su optimismo rayaba la locura. Bella volvió a sorber su nariz. Ya le daba todo igual. Aquel chico se había apiadado de ella, le había inspirado pena y por eso se había acercado a ayudarla. Le daría cuatro palabras de aliento y luego desaparecería. Y ella se sentiría aún más estúpida.

-Soy Bella…- Le parecía una falta de respeto al menos no decirle su nombre después de cómo se había portado con ella.

-Bella…- Aquella palabra sonó mucho más delicada en su voz, mucho más importante de lo que realmente era. El chico sonrió un poco más perceptiblemente y ella sintió que el aire se volvía más pesado. – Edward.

Un nombre un tanto extraño para alguien así. Un nombre de otra época, serio, maduro y firme. Pero él era de otra manera, Bella lo supo. Sus ojos se lo decían, y sin saber porque, los creyó. Creyó lo que sus orbes esmeraldas le contaban, sin duda alguna. Su optimismo la seguía extrañando.

-Todo irá bien.- Volvió a repetir. Ella le miró más fijamente, entreabrió sus labios y él no cambió la expresión. Se le veía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – Se vio obligada a preguntarle. Edward contestó con la misma firmeza, con la misma seguridad.

-Porque estaré contigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_*****AVISO: Este capítulo TIENE MÚSICA. Es decir, en un punto, veréis una pequeña fila de asteriscos al lado de una frase. Subid hasta aquí e id a este vídeo: _**

**watch?v=QngrKy6t6gM**

**Si no sabéis cómo ir con ese link, id a Youtube y buscad "Nick Lachey - Shades of Blue" ;)**

**_Después, seguid leyendo el capítulo con la música de fondo. Aunque lo terminéis antes de que acabe la canción, ayuda a meterse en ambiente. Y si queréis la traducción de la canción, os la dejaré al final del todo._**

**_De todos modos, si os da mucha pereza buscar, se puede leer igual, aunque recomiendo que se haga con la música. Aunque como siempre, a vuestra elección. Si lo estáis leyendo en un dispositivo móvil, leedlo tal cual y buscad la canción cuando podáis y veréis como cambia la cosa ^^ _**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella lo había sabido. Sabía que el tal Edward no volvería a querer saber nada de ella. Habían pasado dos semanas. Y nada.

Aquella noche, tras compartir cuatro palabras más y prometerle que volvería a verla, se marchó, tras asegurarse de que ella estaría bien. Había esperado a que Paul apareciese, y se había marchado antes de que el mayordomo saliese del enorme Mercedes y la ayudase a entrar en él. Bella había vuelto la vista atrás, pero no lo vio. Edward, se había esfumado. Y aquello dolió.

Edward.

¿Dónde narices estaba?

No se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba en él más que en el propio Mike. No se extrañó cuando sintió dolor al ver que los días pasaban. No le dolió cuando vio a Mike y a Jessica besándose en el instituto, en mitad del comedor y con todo el mundo mirándola fijamente. No se sorprendió cuando nadie se sentó a su lado, e incluso se sintió agradecida.

Miraba el móvil con más frecuencia que de costumbre, esperando una llamada que sabía que no llegaría. Él no tenía modo alguno de contactar con ella. No sabía nada más. No tenía su número de teléfono, no sabía donde vivía… Edward había desaparecido, y ella, volvía a estar sola. Mike sonreía mientras Jessica le comía la oreja. Le devolvió la sonrisa y la suya se congeló a la par que su mirada.

Las clases se sucedían. Prestaba atención, tomaba apuntes y estudiaba. Era la única manera de distraerse. Ángela estaba de viaje con su padre, durante casi un mes. Ella era la única que parecía comprenderla, a pesar de ser un tanto alocada. Era la única amiga de la cual podía presumir, pero, para su desgracia, no acudía a su mismo instituto. Tan sólo tenía que esperar a cumplir los dieciocho, se repetía con más frecuencia.

Los días seguían. Las horas, eran los mismos días. Los minutos, las mismas veinticuatro horas. Y los días seguían, y Edward no aparecía. Se había olvidado de ella.

-¿Sí?- Contestó con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar dentro de la mochila del instituto. Lo había sacado con tanta prisa y nerviosismo que incluso este se había caído al suelo.

_-¿Bella? Soy Ángela._ – Se desinfló, pero no iba a decepcionar a su amiga con un tono de voz menos respetuoso y alegre.

-¡Ang! ¿Cuándo vuelves?- Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba desconectar, huir de aquella enorme mansión y distraerse.

_-De hecho, por eso mismo te llamaba. Ya estoy en Nueva York… y siendo viernes… ¿quieres salir por ahí a tomar algo?_ – Ángela no tenía ni idea del favor que acababa de hacerle.

-Dime donde y cuando. Allí estaré.- Tendría que escaquearse de la vigilancia de Paul, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Podría con ello.

Dos horas más tarde, corría calle abajo hasta llegar a la parada de taxis, con el pelo recogido en un gorro de lana y una sudadera negra cubriéndola. Se había puesto unos sencillos vaqueros y unas deportivas para ser más fácil el pasar desapercibida en el jardín y las afueras de su casa, y había funcionado. No se equivocaba cuando había pensando que nadie en aquella casa le prestaba atención.

Tardó casi media hora en llegar a la zona de pub's de Nueva York. Ángela la esperaba frente a uno de los bares, con su cabello moreno recogido en una coleta y vestida de aquella manera tan informal que Bella envidiaba.

Se saludaron brevemente, ya que no era la primera vez que Ángela se marchaba durante unos días con su padre por cuestiones de negocios. No se podían permitir el que ella se quedase sola en casa: No vivían en una zona demasiado segura. Y por más que Bella había intentado por todos los medios hacer que su madre y Phil accediesen a alojar a su amiga durante esos días, ellos siempre se habían negado. No aceptaban a gente de otras clases sociales. Y a ella eso le daba igual. La envidiaba, a pesar de todo.

Entraron a uno de los pub's de la zona, bastante conocidos. Habían estado en muchos de ellos, pero aún eran jóvenes y había cientos de bares. Aquella tenía toda la pinta de ser una noche tranquila, de tomar algo suave y poder hablar de sus cosas. Bella mostró su carnet de identidad al entrar en el pub, y las dejaron pasar sin problema alguno.

Pidieron un par de cervezas y se sentaron en una de las esquinas del lugar, en los laterales de un pequeño escenario en el cual posiblemente, se darían conciertos muy a menudo. Ángela comenzó a relatar el viaje, y Bella le prestó verdadera atención. Quería saberlo todo, quería olvidarse de su todo. Ángela siempre la ayudaba**.*******

Sobre el escenario, alguien comenzó a tocar una melodía, y las luces se suavizaron y sumieron el bar en una suave e insinuante oscuridad. Un piano comenzó a sonar y una voz melódica, a cantar. Ángela dejó de hablar y miró hacia el escenario por encima del hombro de Bella, y esta no tuvo más remedio que girarse.

Recordó aquellos ojos. Recordó aquella voz. Recordó su rostro, su cuerpo, su pelo… Lo recordó y lo vio. Edward.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia mientras la música envolvía el ambiente y la letra la perdía. La letra de su soledad, de ambas soledades, ambos abandonos, sólo que en su voz, aquel sentimiento era el único que a la joven le apetecía sentir. Edward hacía que la soledad fuese el más feliz de los sentimientos, a la vez el más doloroso y agobiante, pero perfecto y ansiado.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las cuerdas de la guitarra que mantenía sobre su cuerpo sentado, sus dedos se movieron sobre los trastes con gracilidad, creando aquella melodía que Bella rápidamente la reconoció. Aquella melodía que la devolvió a aquella noche, la noche de lágrimas, dolor y sorpresa. La noche que lo conoció.

Sus manos asieron con fuerza al cristal del vaso que así entre ellas, con la mirada fija en aquel joven que se había sumergido en su mundo de tal manera que parecía estar actuando solo en su intimidad, llenando el salón con las palabras de la melodía que seguían perfilando su mismo sentimiento, su soledad. Sintió que todo el mundo volvía a desaparecer a su alrededor, y sólo tuvo conciencia de ella misma y él, mientras la canción seguía tomando fuerza. Su mundo pareció recuperar la posición principal y correcta, la segura y la deseada mientras su voz seguía introduciéndose por sus oídos.

No había justicia alguna en el recuerdo que ella había guardado de él, de nada de él. Seguía mostrándose tan increíblemente perfecto, tanto que dolía. Estaba casi a punto de jurar que se había vuelto loca, que no era posible que alguien así existiese realmente. La boca se le secó.

-Joder…- Murmuró Ángela con voz rasgada y suave. Bella no dijo nada. No hacían falta las palabras para tener que admirar nada de él, o para tener que referirse a nada de su persona. Era imposible encontrar adjetivo alguno que definiese con exactitud, con justicia, su aspecto, su complejo todo. Sus manos, aún asiendo el cristal fuertemente, temblaron cuando Edward levantó la mirada y estuvo casi segura que la miraba a ella fijamente.

Se sentía ridícula, se sintió muy estúpida cuando se le quedó mirando como si el mundo se hubiese reducido tan sólo a él, como si se tratase de la estrella más brillante de todo el firmamento y ella un ente sin vida alguna.

-Bella… Reacciona.- Escuchó la lejana voz de Ángela, pero ella ya no era capaz de pensar en nada más. Se hallaba completamente absorta. Él volvió a su mundo, el tiempo siguió su curso y la canción finalizó. Ni siquiera fue capaz de aplaudir cuando todo el mundo lo hizo, cuando él sonrió al público y se marchó del escenario. Bella volvió a sentirse idiota cuando le formuló la pregunta que quería guardarse por vergüenza a Ángela.

-¿Sólo una? – Su amiga la miró divertida y sonrió.

-¿Quieres más? ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te quita las penas?- Le dedicó una mueca de burla, pero nada parecía alterara a Ángela, tan sosegada como siempre.

-No… Es sólo que…. Me ha gustado. La canción, digo… Es bonita.- No colaba. Bella sabía que a Ángela era casi imposible engañarla. Se limitó a morderse el labio y volver a concentrarse en su bebida mientras en su mente seguían dibujándose las notas que acababa de escuchar; la melodía que acababa de escuchar aún resonaba en su cabeza y la voz de su intérprete se grababa a fuego en ella. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no se sentía mal.

-Bueno… como veo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar y no pareces tener pensado ponerte a cantar de un momento a otro…- La miró al rato. No se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había seguido, como siempre, su curso tal y como lo había hecho instantes atrás y que Ángela miraba ahora su reloj, preocupada.- Creo que voy a marcharme. A mi padre le ha costado horrores no volverse loco cuando le he dicho que saldría un rato, y además, estoy agotada… - Un bostezo acompañó aquellas palabras.- ¿Te acompaño a casa?- Eso no agradaba a Ángela. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo estuviese alejada de su madre y su novio, mejor para ella. No se soportaban.

-No… Iré más tarde.- Señaló el vaso casi lleno sobre la mesa.- En cuanto me termine esto… Además, no tengo ganas de irme aún a casa.- Le sonrió y asintió.

-Ten cuidado.- Bella era muy precavida, nada alocada aún y cuando sus padres se jactaban de decir que era una rebelde sin remedio. Para sus padres, llegar tarde a comer era ser rebelde. Irse a la cama sin lavarse los dientes, era ser rebelde. Por un día, iba a serlo, aunque fuese en dimensiones mucho más pequeñas. Asintió mientras Ángela cogía sus pertenencias y se marchaba. Suspiró una vez su amiga hubo salido del local. Suspiró por sentirse más estúpida que nunca. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y se limitó a mirar el vacío del vaso, cubierto del color rojizo de su bebida.

-Terminarás atravesando la madera como la sigas mirando con esa furia. - La presión de los codos estuvo a punto de fallarle y hacerle caer contra la mesa de golpe. Hubiese sido patético, pero intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo. Agradeció la oscuridad del bar, lo que pudo disimular las manchas rojas que sabía cubrían sus mejillas en ese mismo instante. – Sí… Creo que si la miro de cerca, podré ver algún tipo de laceración… Casi seguro.

-Sí, espero no tener que pagarle los daños al dueño del bar.

-Me haré cargo de ello si veo que sale tu instinto asesino de mesas. - Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de Bella, inevitable. Edward señaló la silla que quedaba a su lado, en donde instantes atrás había estado sentada Ángela.- ¿Puedo? – Asintió lentamente y él se sentó con la misma gracilidad de la que lo creía poseedor. Bella tomó su copa entre sus manos y giró el vaso entre ellas. No se atrevió a mirarle fijamente, aunque sabía que él sí lo hacía, y ella se moría por hacerle la pregunta que había estado rondando en su mente desde el día en que lo conoció.

-Esto… ¿Edward?- No quería que pensase que se acordaba de su nombre por el mero hecho de haber estado soñando con él desde hacía tiempo. Él sonrió cálidamente y asintió.- Yo…- Se sintió más estúpida que nunca, algo típico en ella pero sin llegar a esos niveles de idiotez. – Eh…

-Bella, dime…- Su corazón dio un brinco cuando escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios, signo de que él tampoco se había olvidado de ella.

-Esto…- Osó levantar la mirada y clavarla en sus orbes esmeraldas, lo que la desequilibró durante leves segundos. Aquellos ojos era tan hipnotizantes que le costó volver a retomar el sentido de sus pensamientos. – Vale…- Suspiró.- A riesgo de sonar como una completa estúpida, algo que estoy segura ya estoy haciendo… ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué me ayudaste aquel día? Ayudar, consolar… es lo mismo en mi caso. - La expresión de Edward se tornó confusa. – Me imagino que me considerarás una completa idiota…- Dijo dolida. Edward volvió a reír.

-¿Considerarte idiota porque me has dicho lo que pensabas? Me sorprendes… Me gustas más cuando me dices lo que piensas.- Dijo esbozando su blanca sonrisa. La respiración de Bella se entrecortó cuando escuchó el detalle de ese "me gustas".

-Vale, no lo capto. ¿Quién eres, que quieres de mí y por qué me tratas como si me conocieses de toda la vida? – Dijo de carrerilla. La sonrisa de Edward no se borró.

-Me llamo Edward, lo único que quiero de ti es que estés bien y te trato así porque no soporto ver a nadie alicaído… ¿te vale? – Había acercado tanto su rostro al suyo que ella misma tuvo que obligarse a alejarse varios centímetros.

-Sí… creo. – Edward también se apartó. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de madera y suspiró. Aún no había terminado, pero no sabía cómo abordarle de ninguna otra manera. Tenía miedo de ahuyentarle y no volver a saber nada más de él.

-No es suficiente… ¿verdad?

-No… Sigo sin captarlo. O sea… Sigo sin entender que has hecho para que me haya pasado las dos últimas semanas pensando en ti como si tuviese trece años… Sigo sin entender porque me tratas como… como si te importase… Sigo sin entenderte, ni a ti, ni a mí misma. Es frustrante y me cansa.- Le irritó ver como su sonrisa seguía decorando su perfecto rostro.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo o prefieres que te lo demuestre?

-¡Por Dios!- Gimió. No entendía nada.

-Venga Bella… Admite que, aunque no me conozcas demasiado, te gusto un poquitín… así. - Separó su pulgar de su dedo índice, apenas a dos centímetros de distancia.

-Vamos… Aún conociéndote de vista, me gustarías un poquitín más que eso… ¿A quién no? – Él apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, como instantes atrás había hecho ella, tan sólo que Edward la miraba directamente a ella.

-Me gusta que seas tan directa. No me van los secretos… Ni las falsedades… Ahí tienes la razón por la cual estuve contigo la noche en la cual Mike Newton se lío con la zorra de Jessica Stanley. - Lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo…? – Él suspiró.

-Digamos que yo también tengo mis contactos… A pesar de trabajar aquí. - Dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar.

-Me asombra que aún así, te acuerdes de mí con tanta facilidad. -Edward estiró el brazo y acarició la frente de Bella.

-Quizás no eres la única que ha estado dándole vueltas a un nombre durante estas dos semanas…

* * *

**Traducción de la canción:**

**Shades of Blue - Nick Lachey**

_Parece como si otro día estuviese resbalando por la sombra de mi ventana_  
_ Ahuyentando la oscuridad, deslizándola en mi habitación de nuevo_  
_ ¿Eres un triste y solitario ladrón? Que viene a robar la paz de mi mente_  
_ La única paz que encuentro, es pretender que aún sigues a mi lado_

_ Así que, porque, porque, porque, el sol tiene que brillar, brillar, brillar_  
_ ¿Por qué no se queda sencillamente lejos? ¿Por qué los sueños tienen que decolorarse, en todas estas sombras azules?_  
_ Donde te espero, rezo para alcanzar al amor a través de estas sombras de azul, cuando cierras tus ojos, siénteme a tu lado, esperaré por ti, en estas sombras de azul_

_ Pensando en mis errores, uno puedo deshacer todos los días que empleé mal,_  
_ Creí que siempre te quedarías._  
_ Es difícil hacerle frente a la simple verdad, que el tiempo no da alivio alguno, pero dijiste que tiempo era lo que necesitabas, irte y aclarar tu mente, mientras intentas decidir si volverás de nuevo a mí._

_ Porque, porque, porque, tenemos que llorar, llorar, llorar_  
_ Dime porque tiene esto que ser así, porque no cedes_  
_ Todas estas sombras de azul, en donde espero por ti, rezo para alcanzar el amor a través de estas sombras de azul, cuando cierras tus ojos, siénteme a tu lado, esperaré por ti, aquí, en estas sombras de azul, aquí, en estas sombras de azul._

_ ¿Por qué te tuviste que marchar?_  
_ ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme libre?_  
_ ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?_

_ Todas estas sombras de azul, en donde espero por ti, rezo para alcanzar el amor a través de estas sombras de azul, cuando cierras tus ojos, siénteme a tu lado, esperaré por ti, aquí, en estas sombras de azul, aquí, en estas sombras de azul._


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_AVISO: El siguiente capítulo también tiene música. _**

**_Cuando veáis la fila de asteriscos, buscad en Youtube "Did I Ever Tell You" de Nick Lachey. Y dadle al play, seguid leyendo ^^ Os dejaré la traducción de la canción más abajo ^^  
_**

**_Sí, la única voz que me pegaba para Edward era la de Nick jaajajajajaja_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, jovencita?- Bella se limitó a coger las llaves de casa y mirarse al espejo por última vez.- ¡Isabella!

-Mamá, no me esperes despierta. - Dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Apenas eran las cinco, pero sabía que a su madre poco le importaría a qué horas volviese: lo único que quería era fastidiarla, pero eso se había terminado. Clavó la vista en el Volvo plateado aparcado frente a la entrada del jardín de su casa, al chico que la miraba apoyado sobre el coche con gesto divertido, camisa a medio abrochar, vaqueros y gafas de sol. Éste le abrió la puerta en cuanto ella se acercó.

-¿Preparada?

-¿Para alejarme del infierno? Siempre.- Edward sonrió y cerró la puerta del coche una vez ella se hubo sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Él entró rápidamente y arrancó el motor raudo. Antes de que nadie pudiese salir de la casa, ya se alejaban calle abajo, zigzagueando entre los demás vehículos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – Dijo él mirándola una y otra vez, sin apartar la vista de la carretera del todo.

-Pues…- Bella sonrió. Las últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida, escapándose con Edward casi todos los días: era increíble poder contar con un amigo que hacía con las reglas del mundo lo que le daba la gana. – Algo tranquilo. Los dos. Donde sea, pero sin mundo alrededor…- A Edward le gustó aquella idea.

-De acuerdo… He tenido una idea… Pero eso conllevará unas horas de carretera y manta. - Ella sonrió y se acomodó en el coche.

-Suerte que el asiento es cómodo. - Edward se carcajeó y aceleró.

Aquel tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido como un sueño para ella. Si ya de por si el primer día se había quedado anclado para siempre en su mente, aquellos últimos tampoco se le olvidarían jamás. Aquellos días era lo único que la impulsaba a seguir mirando hacia delante, a retener las ganas de huir.

-Bella…- Su voz la sacó del ensimismamiento en el cual se hallaba sumida. Le contestó con un sordo murmullo para indicarle que podía seguir hablando.- Tus padres… ¿saben de estas escapadas?- Ella le miró confusa. Nunca se había preocupado de eso.- ¿Saben de mí?- Una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Bella.

-Es un poco difícil que se crean que estoy en el instituto a las tres de la mañana, ¿no crees? Saben que me escapo, te han visto más de una vez, pero no creo que me crean lo suficiente madura como para pensar en algo más que un simple amigo después de lo ocurrido con Mike. - Miró el paisaje que se dibujaba a su alrededor para evitar mirarle a él directamente. Bastante vergüenza pasaba ya de por sí sola.

-¿Algo más que un amigo?- Se maldijo por haber usado esas palabras, pero no lo negó.

-Sí.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?- Fue entonces cuando Bella desvió la mirada de un paisaje que ya no veía y la clavó en los ojos del chico que no la miraba fijamente pero que sabía que la contemplaba.

-¿Qué debería pensar? – Edward sonrió enigmáticamente.

-No lo sé… Supongo que eso suena bien. – Ella se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Pero no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza en ningún momento.

-¿Falta mucho?- Preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio.

-No… Espero.

-¿Te has perdido? – Se carcajeó sólo de pensarlo y Edward la miró divertido.

-Jamás.

-Admítelo…- Negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

-No…

-¿No te has perdido o no quieres admitir que lo has hecho?

-A veces me caes mal.

-Sabes que no.

-Lo sé. - Susurró. Ya empezaba. Aquel tira y afloja la tenía en un sin-vivir. Era como si quisiese alejarle de él a cada momento, pero poco después decía algo que dejaba en evidencia que no era así. – Y no sé que es peor…

-Edward… Hazme un favor; déjalo. Sólo conseguirás que piense lo que no es. Y no me gusta andar con esas chiquilladas. - Bella vio de refilón que asía el volante con más fuerza de lo normal, tanto que incluso sus nudillos se empalidecieron.

-Bella… -Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero estos contenían ciertamente deje de acidez.- Quizás pensando lo que no es, aciertes lo que realmente es. – Bella le miró frustrada.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- En esos momentos era cuando más le hubiese gustado poder darle una patada en su perfecto culo.

-¿Qué quieres entender? Pues eso mismo. – Le miró durante varios segundos sin decir nada, a esperas de que él perfilase lo que acababa de decir, algo a lo que no parecía muy dispuesto. Edward se limitó a apretar los labios y seguir conduciendo, no muy ajeno a todo lo que Bella pensaba en ese momento. No podía ser más directo aún. No todavía.

– Ya no queda nada. -Dijo cuando por fin divisó Bethany Beach. Casi cuatro horas de viaje en el cual apenas habían compartido veinte palabras seguidas, de las cuales la mayoría habían sido sin sentido alguno. Era de tontos. Giró hacia la derecha en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y se adentró en el pequeño pueblo, de tintes dorados debido al casi oculto sol. No se atrevió a mirar a Bella por miedo a ver en su mirada la frialdad que creía haber notado en la voz.

-¿Te has enfadado?- La voz de ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento momentáneo.

-No. ¿Debería?- Giró la cabeza y vio como ella lo miraba sin pestañear.

-A saber. – Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus pequeños labios.- A veces creo que no te conozco. Y tienes un genio…- él esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

-Para nada. Mi vena furiosa sólo sale cuando tiene motivos para ello. Ya lo sabes.- Bella volvió a sonreír y fijó su mirada una vez más, en la carretera que se extendía frente a ellos y en la bahía que veía a lo lejos.

-Y tú ya sabes que sólo lo digo para molestarte…- Edward sonrió. Lo sabía bien, y no le disgustaba para nada.

-Lo sé… - Miró fijamente la playa que cada vez estaba más cerca y la señaló.- Ahí vamos…- Bella se fijó en el lugar el cual señalaba haciendo visera con su mano, ya que los rayos del sol comenzaban a esconderse por el horizonte, cegándola e impidiéndole ver el mar.

-¿Nos vamos a la playa?- Edward asintió.

-Sí, a chapotear un poco… -Bella se estremeció. - ¿Te da miedo el agua?- Se carcajeó él.

-No… Me da miedo el enfermar de pulmonía si el agua está muy fría.

-Era una broma. No quiero correr el riesgo de que puedas ahogarte, aunque no dejaría que eso pasase.- Bella enredó en sus dedos un mechón de su pelo, sin hacer mención a lo que acababa de escuchar. Tarde o temprano se desvelaría ese juego que se traían.

Edward siguió conduciendo hasta casi salir del pueblo, a una zona que parecía abandonada, un bosque cubierto por maleza y sin rastro de vida alrededor. Aparcó el coche cerca de un camino empedrado y ambos salieron del mismo. Él fue al maletero y sacó varias toallas y la funda con la guitarra que llevaba a todas partes.

-¿Sabías que vendríamos, no?- Dijo Bella ayudándole a acarrear las toallas y mochilas que había llevado.

-Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, sí. - Admitió feliz.

Caminaron por el sinuoso camino levemente iluminado por la última luz del día: anochecería en cuestión de minutos, pero ya estaban preparados para ello. Apenas cruzaron el pequeño bosque, llegaron a una pequeña caleta de arena rojiza y agua totalmente azul, rodeada por la maleza que había cruzado y complemente ajena al resto de la cosa, oculta.

–El camino está tan escondido que nadie viene aquí si no es en verano… Así que, es como si lo tuviésemos alquilado para nosotros.- Dijo sonriente.

-Es precioso. En serio. – Se giró para mirarlo con los ojos entornados.- No sabía que podías llegar a tener tan buen gusto. - Él la miró falsamente ofendido.

-Tengo muy buen gusto. Dime sino porque te habría traído a ti, aquí.- Señaló. Bella sintió un súbito calor en las mejillas y se limitó a desviar la mirada. - ¡Venga! ¡Demuéstrame tus dotes como exploradora! – Lo miró confundida. Edward se limitó a sonreír feliz.- ¿Sabes encender fuego?

-Si tienes un mechero, lo hago en diez minutos. - Él negó con la cabeza, ofendido.

-Ah no… No, no… Pequeña damisela, hay que hacer las cosas bien. ¿Y si nos perdiésemos en mitad de una selva y no tuviésemos mechero? ¿O en el Polo Norte? ¿Y en el desierto?... Y…

-Edward… Dudo mucho que fuese a encender fuego en mitad del desierto, a menos que fuese de noche. Y créeme, no pienso perderme allí… En cualquier sitio menos ese.

-¿Ni conmigo?- Bella se mordió el labio, pero fue sincera.

-Bueno, en ese caso probablemente me lo pensaría. - Edward sonrió satisfecho.

Finalmente, Edward encendió un pequeño fuego mientras Bella dejaba varias toallas a su alrededor pero lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar que se quemasen, recogió varios troncos para que la llama no se apagase y se sentó a esperas de que él también hiciese lo mismo.

-Listo.- Dijo sacudiéndose las manos en los vaqueros. El sol casi había desaparecido, dejándoles tan sólo a la luz del fuego que ya ardía vivamente. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y fue a sentarse al lado de Bella, sólo que, se quedó atravesado en las toallas, cansado.- Esto de hacer fuego es más difícil de lo que creía…- Bella esbozó una mueca de burla.

-Exagerado. Has usado un maldito mechero. – Sonrió gozoso.

-No quería parecer un mono de la prehistoria frotando dos palitos, así que he pensado en el lado práctico de la evolución humana. De todas maneras, el resultado es lo que cuenta. – Se dejó caer sobre la mullida toalla y cerró sus ojos, dejándole que la calidez de la hoguera hiciese estragos en su cuerpo y lo relajase. Aquella noche prometía ser larga…

-Edward… Toca algo. Apenas te he escuchado dos veces… - Y una había sido de pasada, pensó para ella misma, recordando aquella vez que fue a buscarlo a la salida de su trabajo y pudo escuchar los cinco minutos finales del concierto. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apoyó en sus codos para poder verla mejor.

-¿En serio?- Frunció el ceño

-No. Sólo lo he dicho para fastidiarte. Yo pensaba que la habías traído para decorar el paisaje.- Edward sonrió.

-Es una extensión de mi brazo; va donde yo vaya…

- ¡Venga! – Lo apremió ella. Edward se irguió con rapidez y sacó de su funda la guitarra.

-¿Qué quieres que toque?- Le preguntó afinando las cuerdas, más de lo que ya lo estaban. Bella lo miró mientras él se concentraba en el nuevo sonido.********

-Lo que tú veas. Lo que más te guste, vamos…- A él le gustó ese detalle. No parecía tener predilecciones por nada de lo que hacía, y por eso mismo, la valoró aún más. No dijo nada más, sino que las notas comenzaron a brotar a causa del roce de la yema de sus dedos contra las cuerdas de la guitarra. Su voz comenzó a alzarse suavemente por encima del mismo sonido del mar, del aire y de cualquier otro susurro propio del entorno.

Bella se tumbó al lado de Edward y se dejó llevar por su voz y sus propios pensamientos, hasta que poco más tuvo importancia para ella. Por un pequeño momento, se dio cuenta de que era feliz. En ese sólo momento y lugar, con él. Era libre, al menos durante esas horas, disfrutando y en compañía de Edward. Hacía tiempo que no había sentido nada parecido. Y sabía lo que significaba.

Edward era mucho más que un amigo para ella, eso era evidente y lo tenía asumido. De hecho, tenía casi claro que cualquier chica pensaría en Edward como ella lo hacía, incluso más de un chico. Era lo que cualquier chica soñaría, agradable, atento, inteligente, músico, perfecto, sincero… aunque Edward no pensaba lo mismo de eso último.

Bella ya lo había asumido, tanto la realidad como las consecuencias de eso mismo. Edward había sido su bombona de oxígeno cuando había estado a punto de ahogarse, su salvavidas cuando caía en picado por el vacío de su vida. Le debía demasiado, todo, y eso jamás lo olvidaría, pero ese mismo sentimiento era el que dolía. Estaba a salvo con él, pero sabía que en cuanto la verdad saliese a flote, sería su vida la que volvería a hundirse. Y dolía. Dolía mucho.

Dolía más que todos los desplantes que había sufrido. Dolía más que cualquiera de las traiciones a las cuales había sido sometida, como la de Mike. Dolía estar confundida por Edward, y aún más, dolía no saber qué era lo que él pensaba y el ver aquellos detalles infructuosos que su relación mostraba. Había momentos en los cuales se planteaba que quizás, tan sólo por un leve segundo, él la había visto de otra manera, con otros ojos, con los mismos con los cuales ella se sorprendía mirándole. Sabía que no soportaría otra puñalada en su ya roto corazón. Edward lo estaba sanando, pero un mínimo movimiento, y la cicatrización se revertería y volvería a formarse el hueco que había sentido en su pecho. Y tenía miedo de ello.

Las palabras de la canción fueron grabándose en su mente como si Edward la estuviese grabando a fuego en su alma, como si describiesen de manera impecable la realidad de su situación. Él mismo parecía comprenderla sin saber la verdad.

Por fin tenía una nueva definición para la palabra gilipollas: Isabella Swan.

Edward dejó de tocar: se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Bella.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó dejando la guitarra a un lado y acercándose a ella: se sentó a su lado y apoyó su mano en su brazo, pero ella no pareció inmutarse de ello. Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sollozar de manera estúpida. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan sumamente ridícula.

-Nada…- Edward entornó los ojos, visiblemente fastidiado por su falta de disimulo.

-Bella… Te tranquilizarás si me lo cuentas; te vendrá bien.- Ella levantó su mirada y la clavó en aquel par de maravillas esmeraldas, que la contemplaban con verdadera preocupación. ¿Cómo negarse a semejante muestra de atención?

-¿Prometes no enfadarte?- Edward mostró su torcida sonrisa. Bella suspiró.

-Prometo no enfadarme.

-¿Ni reírte?

-Bella…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - Tomó aire y lo soltó todo de golpe, de nuevo. No se tranquilizó, para nada. Sólo consiguió que la falta de aire acelerase el ritmo de su ya desbocado corazón. No iba a salir bien.

-¿Te gusto, verdad?- Escuchó su voz sesgando el aire, seria y firme. Abrió los ojos como platos y le miró, sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué siempre le hacía lo mismo?- No soy tonto. Ni tú tampoco. – Se le encendieron las mejillas.

-¿Tan evidente soy?- Edward sonrió y negó firmemente.

-Sí, pero… no más que yo mismo. – Bella se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar sujetar el hueco que sentía comenzar a extenderse por donde se suponía que se hallaban sus pulmones.

-Lo siento. Me es inevitable. Tú lo eres.- Le espetó como pudo. Cerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas siguiesen brotando, pero algo se interpuso en el camino de su muestra de sentimientos.

Fue repentino cuando sintió los labios de Edward sobre los suyos. Fue tan repentino que por un leve segundo pensó que se había vuelto loca y se imaginaba cosas que no eran. Tuvo que abrir los ojos medio segundo para percatarse que, realmente era él quien la estaba besando, que no era un sueño ni imaginaciones suyas. Se dejó llevar, antes de que él se arrepintiese de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus manos se cruzaron tras la nuca de Edward, quien la asía con fuerza por su cintura, estrechándola entre sus brazos, aún sentado a su lado y girado hacia su cuerpo. El beso fue suave y casto al principio, hasta que Edward recorrió con suavidad sus labios de nuevo y ella entreabrió su boca como acto reflejo. Sus lenguas se acariciaron conjuntamente en un suave vaivén, hasta que sus ansias se intensificaron y la medida se sobrepasó por sí misma.

Él llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Bella, hundiendo sus manos en la espesura de su pelo, en sus suaves bucles y dejándose invadir por su suave fragor, por su delicioso efluvio, su gracilidad. El beso no fue largo en exceso, pero sí intenso. Demasiado.

Edward se separó de ella, dejando sus labios a apenas cinco centímetros de los de Bella, los cuales no se movieron en ningún momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Hacía semanas que quería hacer esto…- A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero sólo fue ese leve momento. Bajó de nuevo sus labios hasta los de ella y volvió a recorrerlos suavemente, memorizando cada milímetro de piel. Bella siguió sin moverse ni un ápice, luchando para que aquel momento se le grabase en la memoria para siempre.

Se sintió orgullosa cuando sintió que los minutos se habían grabado a fuego para siempre y se descubrió sonriendo, por primera vez en años, verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

Traducción de la canción:

**Did I Ever Tell You - Nick Lachey**

¿Alguna vez te dije que estoy mejor desde que te conozco?  
No quiero dejarte con la sombra de una duda  
¿Alguna vez te di la fuerza que tú me has dado?  
¿Y como puedo comenzar a hacer que cada momento signifique lo más para ti?  
Nunca te he amado más de lo que te amo hoy  
Alguna vez la vida parece meterse en medio…

Ha sido mucho tiempo  
Quiero sentarme y escribir para ti la canción de amor perfecta  
Quiero gritarla en una multitud silenciosa  
Quiero emocionarte de un millón de maneras  
Te lo dije todos los días, ¿pero te dije alguna vez que te amo así?

Y te dije alguna vez, que estoy mejor habiéndote conocido  
Y no quiero cambiarte porque estoy orgulloso de quien eres  
Y alguna vez te has preguntado por el dolor por el cual estamos pasando  
Lo que necesito mencionar es que la vida no es vivir sin ti  
Sabes que te quiero más que a nada  
Algunas veces, simplemente se me olvida decir que quiero decir

Ha sido mucho tiempo  
Quiero sentarme y escribir para ti la canción de amor perfecta  
Quiero gritarla en una multitud silenciosa  
Quiero emocionarte de un millón de maneras  
Te lo dije todos los días, ¿pero te dije alguna vez que te amo así?

Nunca he amado más de lo que te amo hoy  
Algunas veces es de locos como la vida se mete en medio

Ha sido mucho tiempo  
Quiero sentarme y escribir para ti la canción de amor perfecta  
Quiero gritarla en una multitud silenciosa  
Quiero emocionarte de un millón de maneras  
Te lo dije todos los días, ¿pero te dije alguna vez que te amo así?

Ha sido mucho tiempo  
Quiero sentarme y escribir para ti la canción de amor perfecta  
Quiero gritarla en una multitud silenciosa  
Quiero emocionarte de un millón de maneras  
Te lo dije todos los días, ¿pero te dije alguna vez que te amo así?

¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo así?


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

- Ya no queda nada…- Dijo Edward suspirando mientras recorría con sus dedos la palma de la mano de Bella, siguiendo las líneas ya dibujadas en ella.

-No tienes ni idea de cuantas ganas tengo de que llegue ese maldito día.- Apenas quedaba un mes para su cumpleaños; contaba los días, las horas y los minutos como si le fuese la vida en ello, algo que en parte ocurría. Sabía que a las doce y un minuto del trece de septiembre ya podría cantar victoria, darle esquinazo a su madre y padrastro y largarse a la otra punta del mundo. Y Edward iría con ella, eso lo tenía claro.

Se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza bajo las sabanas, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Y luego qué?- Dijo él suspirando.

-¿Luego?- Preguntó Bella, abriendo los ojos pero sin mirarle a él directamente.

-Sí… ¿Me dejarás tirado como un perro? Ya sabes… como en las películas… El mendigo no tiene cabida, ya sabes. – Rió. Bella se irguió y lo miró fijamente, mientras él miraba por la ventana de la habitación de su apartamento.

-¿De verdad me crees tan superficial como para dejarte cuando tenga mi herencia? – Increíble. –Edward.- No desvió la mirada.- Joder, mírame. Edward. – Suspiró.- Voy a enfadarme. Lo digo en serio. Diez segundos… Nueve… Ocho…- Edward volvió a mirarla.

-No quiero que te enfades.

-No lo haré. Pero tampoco voy a dejarte. Ni ahora, ni el día de mi cumpleaños, ni después. ¿Te queda claro?- Él agachó la mirada, con gesto triste y asintió. Un miedo horrible comenzó a atenazar el estómago de Bella, sintiendo que algo se extendía por su pecho hasta comenzar a ahogarla. No era lo único que le preocupaba, había algo más.- Pero…- Algo había, Bella lo sabía.

-¿Qué pasaría si…? Si yo… ¿No hubiese sido sincero del todo contigo? – Se le encogió el corazón.

-Eh…. Intentó sonar despreocupada, pero el mismo intento se quedó en nada.- ¿No lo has sido? –Se mordió el labio. Edward clavó sus verdes ojos en los suyos y dejó que hablasen por libre.- Vale… Dime lo que sea, pero ya.- Se incorporó y lo miró fijamente de nuevo.- Podré soportarlo.

Edward inspiró todo lo hondo que pudo y se incorporó también, quedando sentado a su lado. No se atrevió a tocarla. No hasta que le hubiese dicho toda la verdad. A Bella no le pasó desapercibido aquel detalle. Volvió a agachar la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Edward se debatía sobre cuál sería la manera correcta de abordar el tema sin que ella se largase de allí, pero sabía que haría eso mismo.

-He sido sincero con todo… Lo que siento, eso no lo cambiará ninguna circunstancia de ahora, o del pasado. - Ahí estaba el dilema. Había algo en su pasado. Bella no era nada tonta. – Pero… quiero que tengas todos los detalles antes de decidir si realmente quieres estar con alguien como yo. - Bella sacudió su cabeza. Había dicho "alguien como yo" como si fuese alguien malo, alguien que no merecía nada. Él no era así. Lo conocía.

-Claro que quiero estar con alguien como tú…- Edward negó y siguió con la mirada clavada en sus manos.

-Déjame terminar, por favor. - Bella abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza entre ellas, esperando.- La empresa de tus padres… Bueno, la de tu padre… -No comenzaba bien. Ni siquiera era un buen paso. Decidió comenzar desde el principio.- Mira, mi familia no siempre se ha llevado bien con la tuya… -Ella lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu familia con la mía? – Él alzó la vista y clavó su mirada, desconcertada y sufrida en sus orbes chocolate.

-Bella, vivo solo porque he renegado de ellos. Vivo solo porque no soporto ser parte de su familia. Pero no puedo negar quien soy, y eso me mata, y más habiéndome enamorado de ti. – Sintió que los ojos se le cargaban, que la congoja se adueñaba de su pecho, pero no se detuvo.- Ya sé… sé… sé que quizás es una tontería que piense esto, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que tu padre murió por mi culpa. – Bella abrió la boca sorprendida. Intentó reorganizar sus palabras, pero habían sido más que claras. Sintió que los segundos se alargaban y que incluso, se detenían. Los ojos de Edward seguían mirándola fijamente, sopesando su respuesta, sopesando si finalmente saldría corriendo, dejándolo allí tan solo como había estado al principio. Ella apenas lo asimiló.

-¿Qué?- Dijo suspirando. No lo entendía. ¿Qué narices tenía que ver Edward con su padre? ¿Con su familia? ¿Quién narices era?

-Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen… - Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Ella asintió.- Es dueño del bufete de abogados Burdock. – Se le encogió el alma. - ¿Te suena ahora?- Claro que le sonaba. Burdock. Su padre había estado a punto de casarse con la hija del dueño de esa empresa, pero no recordaba su nombre. Un desacuerdo entre sus padres había roto el compromiso, hacía ya muchísimos años. Aquella mujer pensó que había sido su padre el artífice de tal deshonra y el odio comenzó a forjarse entre ambas familias, ambas dueñas de dos de los bufetes de abogados más famosos y exitosos del país: aquella boda podía haberlos unido para siempre, pero el destino quiso que se convirtiesen en enemigos. Ella siempre había estado exenta de todo ese problema, hasta ese momento.

-Dueño…- Edward asintió.

-Mi madre es Esme Burdock, ahora Esme Cullen… Con quien tu padre Charlie iba a casarse años atrás. – Edward volvió a agachar la mirada y siguió hablando en voz baja, mientras Bella seguía mirándole incrédula.

"La noche en la que murió tu padre… Yo había discutido con el mío. Por lo visto, un desacuerdo entre ambos bufetes iba a costarle la licencia del bar en donde yo trabajaba… Era una manera de rebelarme contra mis padres, ya sabes: la vida de rico, superficial y estúpido no es algo que me guste… Y… decidí ir por mi cuenta a hablar con tu padre. Fueron casi tres horas de charla sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. De por sí, la empresa era mía. Mi abuelo por parte materna me lo cedió todo, y él mismo sigue ocupándose de muchos detalles en el bufete. Creo que, de todas formas, no le gustó la ruptura entre Charlie y mi madre. Yo podía tomar las decisiones, pero debería involucrarme cien por cien si quería hacerlo, algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto, al menos al principio. Tu padre y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, en el cual se hablaría de una posible alianza entre ambas empresas si se aclaraban las cosas y yo asumía la dirección de mi propio bufete. Le dije que podría hablar con mi madre, que yo mismo concertaría una cita para que aclarasen todo de una vez." – Tomó aire.

-No llegaron a verse…- De haberlo hecho, lo habría sabido.

-No. Mi padre se enteró de mi conversación con Charlie. Fue a buscarlo. Discutieron, y esa misma noche ingresaron a tu padre a causa de un infarto. – Bella sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por sus ojos, pero no hizo nada para detenerlas. A pesar de los años transcurridos, todo seguía demasiado vivo en su memoria. No olvidaba fácilmente.

"¿Lo entiendes? Si yo hubiese dejado las cosas tal y como estaban, no habría habido conversación. Mi padre no habría ido a buscar al tuyo. Y definitivamente, no habría habido ataque al corazón que sesgase su vida así. Si hubiese sido menos egoísta y superficial… dándome igual ese maldito trabajo… Pero no… Tenía que demostrar que podía hacer las cosas yo solito, que podía ser más que mis padres… Y al final, otra persona lo pagó. La situación, todo fue demasiado para él."

Por su voz, Bella supo que Edward también estaba llorando, y aquello le rompió aún más. Él siguió hablando.

-Cuando supe que tenía una niña pequeña, una hija a la cual yo había dejado huérfana de padre, comencé a investigar. – Lo miró de reojo y vio como una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. – Te vi por primera vez cuando apenas tenías trece años. Yo tenía diecisiete y no podía pasar un día sin pensar en todo eso. A la salida de tu colegio, un hombre te recogió y te ayudó a azuzarte la pequeña mochila mientras tú le tirabas del pelo. Jamás se me olvidará.

Edward quiso acercar su mano a la suya, pero acto seguido decidió que no forzaría nada a menos que ella misma diese el primer paso.

-Dios…- Bella no sabía que decir. Había demasiado que asimilar.

-Les dije a mis padres que me haría cargo de ti: sabía que tu madre no podría coger nada de la herencia, y que si lo necesitases, yo sería tu benefactor. Es más, les aseguré, a ellos y a mi propio abuelo, que no iba a dejar que se adueñasen de la empresa de tu padre ahora que se había quedado sin nadie a su cabeza, ahora que estaba más vulnerable. Digamos que eso, los enfureció bastante, al menos a mis padres. Mi abuelo fue más complaciente, ya que tras varias semanas de charlas constantes, me aseguró que nadie tocaría nada tuyo.

-Pero mi madre tiene a Phil…- dijo con amargura. No había ningún otro hecho que la enfadase y frustrase más.

-Sí… eso me tranquilizó al principio: ahora había alguien que, tenía medios y fuerza para llevar adelante el bufete, aunque fuese un empresario sin más. Pero aún tenía una causa más importante: tú. No me costó darme cuenta de que Phil no te caía precisamente bien. Ni tú a él. Digamos que estuve atento por si pasaba algo fuera de lo común, pero de hacerlo, no lo supe, o no lo tuve claro. – Por suerte, no había habido caso alguno.

-Aquel día, en el parque…

-Seguía siendo el hijo de los Cullen. Sabía que ibas a ir a aquella fiesta, así que no me costó convencer a los anfitriones que me permitiesen ir.- Una sonrisa irónica se escapó de sus labios.- Creo que, les resultó atractivo, incluso morboso, que el hijo renegado estuviese dando vueltas por allí. La notoriedad, ya sabes. Y… - Se mordió el labio.- Vi lo que ocurrió con Mike Newton.

-Todo el mundo lo vio.- Dijo ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Sí pero… Resulta que… - Edward se mordió el labio, dudoso. No sabía si debía decirle todo lo que sabía, pero acto seguido decidió que prefería ser él mismo quien se lo contase antes que terceras personas se lo dijesen por despecho.- Bella, no era la primera vez. Entiende que tenía mis medios de enterarme de todo y esa fue la primera información que me llegó tras conocer tu relación con… ese…- Una mueca amarga se dibujó en sus labios.- Fue una investigación fácil. Jessica no tiene muy buena fama a pesar de todo… Minutos después de marcharte, Mike y Jessica tuvieron que largarse de la fiesta, tras una pequeña conversación que tuve con él, sin decirle quien era. – Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- Él asintió, sonriendo levemente, como si el asunto le divirtiese.

-Le dije que no quería verle cerca de ti nunca más. Y que si lo hacía, terminaría con su "buena"- encomilló – reputación y todo lo que me viniese en gana. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. – Sintió un enorme respeto por el chico que se rendía ante ella, preso de una culpa horrible, que había intentado apaciguar a través de estar pendiente de ella cada momento de su día. – Luego…- continuó.- Te seguí hasta el parque. Te vi llorar y… No lo sé, no pude evitar acercarme. Al momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, ya que no tenía derecho alguno a interferir en tu vida, más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y tras esa noche, decidí, tras estar contigo, decidí dejarlo pasar y no buscarte. Aún y cuando era lo único que quería hacer. Supongo que todas las veces que salí a la calle fue tan sólo con la idea de cruzarme contigo. Con la idea de que quizás te acordabas de mí.

-Lo hacía. Ya sabes de qué modo. – Aquellas palabras lo reconfortaron.

-Sí… y aunque una parte de mí me gritaba que el verte más te causaría problemas, fui lo bastante egoísta como para acallar esa voz en mi interior. El encuentro fue fortuito, pero no pudo ser mejor… Poco después, comenzamos a vernos con más frecuencia, y me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti no era el simple sentimiento de pena que había sentido cuando te vi por primera vez. Que poco a poco te habías hecho un hueco. –Suspiró, rendido.

"Y… aquí estoy. Me he callado durante bastante tiempo, y creo que estás en tu total derecho de decidir si quieres alejarme de tu vida para siempre." – Dijo firmemente.

A ella se le heló la sangre en las venas y tuvo que abrazarse las rodillas con más fuerza para evitar desgajarse. Para evitar que los trozos de su desgracia saliesen disparados en todas direcciones, ahora que Edward había unido los trozos de nuevo. Se había abierto una fisura en una de sus costuras, pero no era suficiente como para deshilacharla del todo.

-Edward… Deja de sentirte culpable. – Le dijo. Aquel era un punto que no iba a discutir demasiado.- Mi padre estaba enfermo del corazón. Era cuestión de tiempo que sucediese algo así.- Le dolió decirlo, pero era la verdad.- Era algo congénito, siempre había tenido el corazón algo tocado. Le falló no por lo ocurrido ese día, sino porque una de las válvulas estaba calcificada y era imposible de operar. – Había leído el informe médico millones de veces, hasta aprendérselo de memoria. Fue una manera de asumir la realidad de la marcha de Charlie. Vio como Edward perdía el poco color que le quedaba, hasta quedarse blanco como la cal.- Tú no tuviste la culpa. Nadie, ni siquiera tu padre. – Vio como una lágrima surcaba su rostro, dejando un reguero brillante por su mejilla. Se llevó la mano a los ojos y sollozó con fuerza, antes de mirarla con ojos brillantes.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Ambos, con sus corazones palpitando a cien por hora, se miraron fijamente. Bella asintió de manera segura.

-Sí. Rotundamente. Por Dios…- Acercó sus manos a él y tomó su rostro entre ellas. Él cerró los ojos por su contacto y suspiró, relajándose.- Eres lo que me ha salvado la vida durante todo este tiempo, y luego, apareciste como si fueses el más maravilloso de los milagros a rescatarme de mi propia miseria. ¿Y debería culparte? Mi padre murió, sí, pero a cambio me relegó un ángel. Perdí lo más grande que tenía en la vida, pero luego te conocí a ti. El cambio es justo, es todo lo que soy ahora.

Edward volvió a suspirar y abrió los ojos, acercando sus manos a la cintura de Bella y atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en su cuello, mientras lo estrechaba con tanta fuerza con la cual le era posible.

-Gracias… Gracias, gracias, gracias… -Susurró él contra su pelo. – Te quiero Bella, no sabes cuánto… No te haces una idea de todo lo que te amo… Tanto que creo que voy a ahogarme de un momento a otro. -Bella besó su cuello.

-Edward,- dijo suspirando -, eso sí: jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Quiero que sepas todo de mí, al igual que yo de ti. Soy completamente tuya, ya lo sabes.

-Y yo tuyo…-Dijo entonces, sonriendo levemente. La tensión iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo, sintiendo que el peso de la culpa se aligeraba poco a poco. Bella no lo odiaba. No lo había echado de su lado. Era más de lo que creía merecer.

-Y ahora que lo pienso… Si se enteran nuestros padres…- Edward torció el gesto.

-Se va a armar una gorda, un escándalo.- Se apartó de ella y asió su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando su frente, sus ojos, su pequeña nariz, y aquellos pequeños y rosados labios que tan loco lo volvían. – Pero, ¿sabes qué? Que me da igual. Me da igual lo que me digan, lo que piensen y demás. Nadie va a evitarme estar contigo. Tengo veintidós años, va siendo hora de que me haga dueño de mi vida.

-¿Qué haremos?- Le dijo ella, aliviada por estar a su lado pero con la preocupación aún patente en ella.

-Tenemos todo de nuestro lado. Corazón y medios. Esperaremos a que cumplas los dieciocho, y, en cuanto quieras, nos marcharemos juntos. Nadie podrá detenernos.- Acercó su boca a la de ella y besó sus labios suavemente.

-Eso suena fabuloso.-Masculló ella contra su beso. Edward sonrió y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Bella mientras sus labios hacían estragos en los suyos, y sus manos arañaban su pecho. A ella aún le costaba creer que un ser como él pudiese quererla de tal manera, pudiese despertar en ella todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que Edward despertaba. La tumbó en la cama suavemente y tumbado sobre su cuerpo, se separo para contemplarla. Él no era menos afortunado. Con su cabello totalmente despeinado y creando bucles perfectos e imposibles, y su mirada chocolate clavada en sus ojos, con una expresión totalmente lasciva, se sintió el hombre más querido del mundo, el más afortunado. Definitivamente, Bella no tenía idea de cuánto la amaba. Pero se lo demostraría cada día de su vida.

-Por siempre…- susurró. Bella sonrió y él supo que lo había entendido perfectamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Bella se sirvió una tostada mientras su hermanastra Lauren la contemplaba por encima de su propio desayuno. Estuvo tentada de mandarla a tomar por saco y decirle que no metiese su enorme nariz en donde nadie la había llamado, pero la presencia de Phil complicaba esa idea. Sencillamente, no le apetecía darle motivo alguno para comenzar una pelea. Sabía que Phil llevaba meses deseándolo.

Escuchó con claridad como pasaba las hojas del periódico bufando, mientas su café se enfriaba sobre la mesa y uno de los sirvientes lo miraba nervioso. ¿Lo retiraba y servía uno reciente o lo dejaba tal cual estaba? El señor Phil era tan irascible que nadie se arriesgaba a hacer nada sin su permiso, pero así mismo, el no hacerlo podía significar algo mucho peor. No se arriesgó: de parecerle inadecuada su actitud, posiblemente su despido sería inminente, pero no haría nada para acelerar esa decisión. A pesar de él y su mujer, casi todo el mundo era feliz en la casa. Quizás Bella era la causa de que muchos de los que allí se encontraban hubiesen seguido en su puesto tras la muerte de su padre. No querían fallarle ni después de muerto, y la infelicidad de la pequeña era la suya propia. Dejarla sola hubiese sido como arrojarla a los lobos.

Phil volvió a pasar una de las páginas del periódico con demasiado ímpetu y bufó. Bella no levantó la mirada de la leche, a sabiendas que haciéndolo, sería una clara invitación a lo de todos los días. Lauren reía por lo bajo y Bella se mordió la lengua para volver a acallar las palabras que pugnaban por salir envenenadas de su garganta. Nadie podía meterse con la niña mimada de Phil. Hundió la tostada en la leche y acto seguido, le dio un mordisco. Esperaba que el ruido no fuese lo suficiente alto como para molestarles. Casi hubiese deseado poder tragar de golpe para evitar masticar. Aún así, poco podía hacer para cambiar la anatomía humana: dudaba ser capaz de tragarse nada de tal magnitud sin ahogarse. Seguramente Phil se hubiese reído. Y ni que decir de Lauren. Y bien se podían atragantar con sus carcajadas y llevarse un buen susto, pensó Bella fastidiada. No los aguantaba.

-Vale.- Dijo de repente Phil, cortante. Bella no levantó la mirada, pero estaba más que claro que se dirigía a ella. Lauren soltó otra débil pero perfectamente audible risita y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogarla. Phil la miró fijamente pero no hizo comentario alguno. Disfrutaría de tener público, como no. - ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Bajo los mechones del cabello ondulado que caía por su rostro, Bella enarcó las cejas y contestó sin pensar.

-¿Desayunando?- Contestó lo evidente mientras le mostraba la tostada mordida sin dirigirle ni una mísera mirada. Phil llevó sus manos hasta la taza de café, ya fría y dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al sirviente que se había planteado cambiársela. Éste captó la indirecta a la primera y corrió a hacer lo que su señor le indicaba con expresión amenazadora.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero.- Dijo con el mismo tono que la primera frase. Bella levantó la mirada y la clavó con fuerza en los ojos de su padrastro, los cuales encontró tan fríos y enfadados como ya era habitual. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada de cortesía a Lauren. Los cerdos no sabían de modales, y su caso no era muy diferente al de los animales. Seguramente ellos tendrían más educación que ella. Cualquiera podría tenerlos.

-Si supiese a que te refieres, habría iniciado el tema de conversación directamente tras la primera pregunta, ¿no crees?- Phil la atravesó con su mirada. Odiaba a aquella niña que se creía más lista que nadie. Odiaba sus modales altaneros, como si fuese la reina del lugar, la dueña y señora de todo. Lo que más le fastidiaba era saber, y tener que admitir, que en parte era así. Él estaba allí por deseo expreso de su madre. Isabella jamás lo había querido. Algo que tampoco le disgustaba ni le quitaba el sueño.

Lauren los miraba como si la discusión que estaba a punto de estallar fuese un partido de tenis.

-Isabella, -escupió su nombre – creo que ya sabes de "qué" estamos hablando. O más bien, de "quién".- El estómago le dio un vuelco. Lo sabía. Finalmente, Phil se había enterado de todo. Y acto seguido, sintió un alivio terrible. Por fin podría dejarle las cosas claras al hombre que quería quedarse con todo lo que era suyo. Bien, podía quedarse con su familia. Su madre no merecía menos. Hacía años que había relegado a Bella a un puesto inferior a todo lo que le importaba, hasta ser importante tan sólo por el mero hecho de ser la dueña de la fortuna de Charlie. Bella sabía que Renée Swan, ahora Dwyer, la odiaba por ser la preferida de su padre. Su madre la odiaba.

-Ilústrame.- Quería saber hasta qué punto estaba Phil al corriente de todo.

-Cullen.- Dijo secamente. Bella no mudó la expresión, esperando pacientemente a lo que tuviese que decirle. – Ese mocoso con el que te ves a escondidas. – Bella no pudo ahogar la sorda risa que escapó de su garganta.

-¿A escondidas?- Repitió ella, con el mismo tono que el usado por Phil. Este enarcó una ceja y Bella se lo explicó de manera que pudiese captarlo a la primera.- Creo que sus visitas han sido más que evidentes, ya que "nunca" - enfatizó – nos hemos escondido. Que vosotros hayáis interpretado nuestras salidas de otra manera ya no es culpa mía.- Bella contempló como un tono rojizo comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de su padrastro, fruto de la ira que iba acumulando, ya que no tenía motivos para dejarla salir. Al menos, por ahora.

-Es un Cullen. – Bella rodó los ojos.

-Ya tenemos la primera obviedad del día.- Masculló entre dientes. A Phil le rechinaron los dientes, pero para su desgracia, no había escuchado con claridad lo que aquella mocosa había dicho entre dientes.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Ella giró la cabeza, suspiró y negó. No merecía la pena volver a dejarle en bandeja una oportunidad como esa. Dejó que los segundos transcurrieran hasta que Phil volviese a hablar. No pudo aguantar el silencio durante mucho tiempo.- Da igual. Es un Cullen. No hay más que decir.- Bella volvió a mirarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Una sonrisa amarga comenzó a extenderse por el rostro de Phil, como si supiese tan evidente que le parecía extraño que ella no lo hubiese entendido. Conociéndolo, Bella sabía que se podía ir por la tangente de manera brutal.

-Tienes tajantemente prohibido el volver a verle. – Bella se dejó caer de golpe contra el respaldo de la silla. Ya se había olvidado por completo de Lauren, quien seguía mirándolos atenta, como si aquella escena fuese lo más interesante que hubiese visto en años.

Ella se quedó en silencio varios segundos mientras asimilaba las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de Phil. ¿Prohibirle ver a Edward? ¿Él? ¿A ella?

-Soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para saber que tengo que hacer y que no. Así que, perdona que me pase tu orden por aquel lugar en donde el sol no llega a darme.- Lo dijo todo tan rápido que Phil necesitó varios segundos para asimilarlo y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El color rojo que comenzaba a embargarlo se acentuó con más fuerza, como si algo le doliese internamente y no fuese capaz de decir dónde y aguantar tan sufrimiento. Dos de los criados que había cerca de él se apartaron ligeramente y miraron a Bella asustados. No querían verla sufrir, no más. Sabían que su padrastro haría cualquier cosa por hacerla infeliz. Los celos, los celos podían con ellos, tanto con su madre como con su hermanastra. Bella era un pequeño ángel, algo a lo que jamás podría aspirar nadie más de esa casa.

-Mira pequeña insolente, maleducada y metete. Si tengo que encerrarte en un internado, en la otra punta del país para que me obedezcas, no dudes que lo haré. No me temblará la mano.- La amenazó. Bella se sosegó todo lo que pudo y habló tranquilamente, a pesar de que en su interior, sentía la sangre hervir.

-Dentro de un mes cumpliré los dieciocho. Mayoría de edad legal, Phil. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?- Su padrastro apretó los labios, sabedor de lo que aquello les acarrearía. El noventa por ciento de su fortuna se iría al carajo, ya que todo eso pertenecía a Bella. La empresa. Todo. La casa, todos los bienes, los sirvientes. Todo sería suyo. Era cuestión de un mes. Un maldito mes.- Por lo demás, di y haz lo que te dé la gana.- Sentenció. Aquello colmó el vaso de la paciencia de él, quién se levantó de la silla como un vendaval, tirándola al suelo y con los puños cerrados fuertemente contra la mesa, la cual luchaba por no astillarse debido a la fuerza que el hombre ejercía sobre la superficie de madera.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! –Bramó. Bella se levantó lentamente y se encaró a él.- ¡Te juro que, si vuelves a ver a ese desgraciado, hijo de desgraciados, yo mismo lo mataré! ¡Te lo juro!

-Te lo voy a repetir por última vez.- Phil contempló, a pesar de lo odiable que era esa niña, de lo enfadado que estaba y de la ira que sentía, como aquella adolescente de diecisiete años se engrandecía delante de él, con una fuerza que había heredado del imbécil de Charlie. – No tienes derecho a decirme nada de lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

-Soy tu padrastro…- Masculló Phil entre dientes, con el sudor corriendo por su frente. Bella sonrió, irónica.

-Es un punto interesante, Phil… Mi padre está muerto, eso no lo cambiará nada, pero tú a su lado, no eres absolutamente nadie. ¿O quieres que te explique el concepto "nadie"?- La seguía mirando fijamente.- ¡¿Qué pasa Phil?! ¿Te molesta saber que no eres nadie? ¡¿Qué eres un cero a la izquierda en todo esto?!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sentía el cuerpo temblar de tal manera, las manos sudar, los nervios a punto de hacerla gritar desesperadamente, harta de todo. Quería ser dueña de su vida, quería poder ser quien quería ser. Y el destino no hacía más que ponerle trabas.

No tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando el golpe de Phil se sobrevino y su mano chocó contra su rostro de manera violenta. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra la mesa, haciendo que el canto de la misma se incrustase en sus costillas y un dolor candente se extendiese desde aquel punto recién herido hasta la punta de los dedos de sus manos y pies. La cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió el sabor de la sangre inundar la saliva de su boca. Se llevó una mano al labio y el caliente y rojo líquido le manchó los dedos rápidamente. Phil volví a levantar la mano, pero entonces una voz resonó en el salón.

-¿Bella?- Phil y ella miraron hacia la puerta, en donde Renée contemplaba la escena con expresión sorprendida. Su hija aún seguía apoyada en la mesa de madera, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y defendiéndose con la otra, mientras que su marido continuaba con la mano en alza, lista para asestar otro golpe. Su mirada se congeló y miró a su marido, señalando a Bella con desprecio.- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

Sintió que sus ojos se cargaban con las lágrimas de la confirmación de que, efectivamente, se hallaba sola. Sin mediar palabra alguna, cruzó el comedor a medio correr y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de dos en dos. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con la llave que, después, fue a parar bajo la cómoda lejos de su posición. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba el salir de allí o no. La angustia la estaba carcomiendo.

Se tiró sobre la cama y dejó que su propia almohada deshiciese las lágrimas y las absorbiese hasta la saciedad, como si en ese momento fuese la única amiga que tenía. Ni siquiera Ángela podría ayudarla. Sólo Edward, pero no quería ponerlo en un aprieto con todo ello.

-¿Señorita Bella?- La voz y los toques de Paul contra la madera de su puerta le irritaron. Paul y sus consejos. Paul. Siempre sabía que había que hacer, nunca se equivocaba. Ella en cambio, era el mayor desastre del mundo.

-Paul, lárgate. –Le espetó con dureza. Los golpes cesaron, pero ella sabía perfectamente que él seguía tras la puerta, esperando pacientemente.

-Por favor…- Suplicó. Sabía que estaba realmente preocupado por ella, pero no por ello iba a dejar que nadie la viese en aquel lamentable estado.

-No.- Dijo tajante. Escuchó un sordo bufido al otro lado de la puerta, y acto seguido el sonido de una llave girando dentro de la cerradura: ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta que Paul tendría todas las llaves de la casa. No se había preocupado por esas nimiedades de no ser por su estado de nervios. No miró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ni siquiera cuando las pisadas resonaron suavemente en la alfombra que cubría su habitación. Ni cuando el peso del cuerpo de su amigo hundió ligeramente la cama. Una mano se apoyó en su espalda y trazó círculos en ella. Acto seguido las hipadas cesaron y su respiración agitada comenzó a encontrar el alivio que necesitaba. Paul no dijo nada durante casi veinte minutos. Después de todo, Bella dio gracias de que hubiese entrado a pesar de su negativa.

-Bella…- Dijo con voz suave. Ella giró el rostro hasta encararlo. Un espasmo cruzó sus facciones, cuando descubrió el labio hinchado de ella y su mejilla enrojecida, la sangre cubriendo su barbilla y el reguero de lágrimas aún reciente en su cara. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza y serenidad para no decir nada que pudiese preocuparla más. Tan sólo se le ocurrió una solución.- Bella…- Ella clavó su mirada en la suya.- ¿Quiere que llame al joven Cullen? –Una expresión de alarma cruzó su semblante.

-¡No! –Paul enarcó las cejas. – No… Joder…

-¿Por qué? Él podrá ayudarla… ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Encerrarse en su cuarto y que consiga lo que ha pretendido con ese golpe? No se rinda… -Le miró suplicante, y Bella se mordió el labio, lo cual la hizo gemir de dolor.

Una vez más, Paul tenía razón. ¿Por qué no? Él era el único que podía ayudarla en ese momento. Él era el único que le importaba. Giró hacia su mesita de noche y cogió su móvil, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que este estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Fueron las ágiles manos de Paul quienes detuvieron el casi golpe y se encargaron de llamar. Los nervios de Bella no le dejaban actuar como ella quería.

* * *

La llamada, sorprendió a Edward, ya que, al verse todos los días, el uso del teléfono era más bien escaso, tan sólo para emergencias. Supo que algo iba mal en cuanto vio el número de Bella en la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Una voz masculina le contestó.

_-Señor Cullen, llamo de parte de la señorita Bella…-_ Edward se levantó de la silla en la cual había estado sentado de golpe.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- La respuesta fue inmediata.

_-No, nada grave…-_ El silencio que precedió a esas palabras no le gustó nada_.- Pero es mejor que venga cuanto antes._ - ¿Si no ocurría nada, por qué no llamaba ella?

-Voy ahora mismo.- Le dijo tajante. Acto seguido, fue a por el coche y salió disparado a su casa. Se personó allí tan rápido como el tráfico y los mismos nervios se lo permitieron. Dejó el coche aparcado delante de la misma puerta y fue a medio correr hasta la entrada. No le importó que estuviesen sus padres, no le importó que aquello pudiese desencadenar una pelea más grave entre ambas familias. Bella era lo único importante. Una mujer menuda, de unos cincuenta años y con pelo castaño y corto, le abrió la puerta, recelosa. Le miró asustada, pero Edward se presentó antes de que ella le pidiese explicaciones.

-Soy Edward Cullen.- La mujer abrió los ojos como platos. Había escuchado la discusión anterior desde el salón de la casa, y estaba segura de haber escuchado ese mismo nombre en ella.- Quiero ver a Isabella.- La mujer lo miró, especulativa pero aún asustada, para acto seguido balbucear.

-Yo… No sé si… debería…

-¡Sarah! ¿Quién es?- La puerta se abrió del todo y apareció una segunda mujer, de tez pálida y ojos verdes, con el cabello de un color dorado oscuro, como el caramelo. Su expresión se enfrió en cuanto vio a Edward, y sus fríos ojos mostraron todo el odio que conllevaba en su interior. Conocía a ese chico. Era la viva imagen de su padre y de su madre, sin duda.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –No le dejó contestar.- Puedes largarte por dónde has venido. Ya.- Intentó cerrar la puerta pero el pie de Edward se coló en la abertura y le obligó a abrirla. Se irguió frente a ella, altivo y seguro. La mujer se amedrentó levemente, aunque no tardó en recuperar la compostura.

-No. Quiero ver a Bella. Ya.- La mujer lanzó chispas por sus ojos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo?- Edward apretó los puños y se adentró en la casa.

-Alguien que se preocupa más por Bella que su propia madre. – Escupió con saña. Renée sacudió la cabeza, pero antes de que dijese nada, Edward la rodeó en dos pasos y subió escaleras arriba. Por el camino, se encontró con otro criado que lo miró de arriba abajo, y dio en el clavo acto seguido.

-Tercera puerta a la derecha. – Edward masculló un suave "gracias" y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Escuchó sonidos bruscos y zarandeos en el piso de abajo, pero todo eso se alejó de su concentración cuando golpeó la puerta de Bella y aquel chico que él tantas veces había visto, el hombre que había ayudado a Bella en tantas ocasiones abrió y le dejó pasar, marchándose el mismo. Les dejaba el momento a solas que ambos necesitaban.

-Estaré fuera… vigilando…- susurró antes de cerrar la puerta. Edward se acercó rápidamente a la cama de Bella, en donde ésta yacía con el rostro hundido en la almohada y con el cuerpo abatido, agotado.

-Bella…- Se sentó a su lado y llevó una de sus manos hasta su cara, oculta por el cabello: comenzó a apartárselo, pero ella no se movió.- Bella, por favor… mírame.- Ella se movió y, con una de sus manos, apartó el pelo de su rostro mientras se erguía.

Edward bufó, suspiró y apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza cuando vio su rostro. Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada durante dos segundos, los suficientes como para no tener aliciente alguno a la vista para bajar y matar a aquel desgraciado. Finalmente había ocurrido aquello que a él tanto le había preocupado: sabía que Phil era mala persona, pero jamás había llegado a imaginar que golpearía a Bella de tal manera.

Bella gimió, y él llevó su mano hasta su labio. Recorrió con sus dedos la piel tirante e hinchada. Vio que sobre la mesita de noche había varias gasas empapadas y, tomando una de estas, se afanó en limpiar la sangre seca que aún quedaba en su piel. Cada vez que ella gemía de dolor, él se veía obligado a aguantar la respiración y tragarse la ira. Cuando consiguió retirar casi toda la sangre, suspiró y, dejando caer las manos sobre las de ella, la miró especulativo.

-Bella…- susurró.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Una lágrima se desprendió de uno de sus ojos, la cual fue seguida por decenas más. Él se limitó a abrazarla como hacía siempre que podía y a rodearla con sus brazos tan fuerte como fue capaz. – Ey… Escucha…- Se separó de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- Tenemos que hacer algo. Lo que sea, pero vámonos de aquí. No quiero ver como sigues sufriendo.

-Sólo es un mes más…- susurró ella, con la voz congestionada por el llanto.

-Un mes sí… ¿pero qué pasará mañana? ¿Y si te golpea de nuevo? ¿Y si se sobrepasa?- La idea le hizo estremecerse de miedo.- No, no voy a consentirlo…- Bella sorbió su nariz.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Rectificó.- Aún soy menor de edad, sigo bajo su tutela hasta dentro de un mes. Joder, treinta días más… - Edward sacudió su cabeza, y la idea le vino de repente, como si hubiese estado oculta ahí todo el tiempo.

-Hay una manera. Una manera con la cual podremos irnos ya mismo. Con la cual podrás cobrar tu herencia antes de este mes y con la cual no tendrás que estar bajo su tutela nunca más. –Bella alzó la mirada y lo observó con ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué?...- Edward asintió.- ¿Cómo? Dios, ¿cómo?- Él suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

-Cásate conmigo.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-Te veo mucho más sosegada. - La voz de Phil taladró su cabeza, pero se obligó a si misma a pensar en lo frío que estaba el zumo que tenía delante de ella – Quizás es hora de que aprendas quien manda aquí. –Bella no dijo nada. – Me alegro que hayas dejado las cosas claras con ese… – Se mordió el labio.

-No sé cómo pudiste acabar en manos de ese… desgraciado.- Masculló su madre, sin apartar la mirada de su cena.- Después de todo lo que nos han hecho. Después de todos estos años de odio, incluso tras la muerte de tu padre.- Aquello dolió.- Es vergonzoso. Un ultraje. – Se contuvo para gritarle que se callase y tirarle con el plato a la cara. No levantó la mirada del plato y del vaso de zumo. Tenía las tripas revueltas.

-¿Puedo retirarme? No me encuentro bien.- Por un momento, temió que Phil la obligase a quedarse allí, para seguir torturándola y lanzándole aquellas palabras cargadas de odio y de desprecio.

-Sí. Vete.- Fue lo único que le dijo. Bella se levantó de la mesa todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, sin mirarlos ni una sola vez, ni a su madre, padrastro ni hermanastra. Llegó a su habitación a todo correr, entró dentro y se encerró. A partir de ese momento, tenía poco tiempo por delante. Cogió su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada perdida a Edward. Acto seguido, lo guardó en su bolso y sacó una pequeña maleta que había bajo su cama. La abrió y metió en su interior lo primero que vio, algo de ropa y demás útiles que necesitaría.

Paul entró a la habitación tan sigilosamente como siempre.

-¿Lista?- Ella asintió, nerviosa.

-Y asustada. Pero muy segura. Estoy haciendo lo correcto Paul, por primera vez lo tengo claro.

-Voy a echarte de menos. No sabes cuánto.- Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a cerrar la maleta.

-Volveré. Es cuestión de un tiempo, hasta que… todo se relaje.- Paul torció el gesto.

-Podríais hacerlo aquí. ¿Por qué tantas prisas?- Bella suspiró y fue a buscar una de sus chaquetas. No hacía demasiado frío, pero el viaje sería largo.

-Es la única manera con la cual nos aseguramos que ni Phil ni Renée metan baza.- Ya incluso le sonaba raro llamarla, "madre". No se merecía tal término, al menos, no por su parte.- Será ir y venir. Llegar a las Vegas, buscar cualquier lugar en donde puedan casarnos, algo que no será muy difícil y volver. Luego nos haremos cargo de demás responsabilidades. Y por lo pronto, Phil y Renée se largarán de aquí, junto con la estúpida de Lauren. No los quiero cerca ni de mi casa, ni de mi verdadera familia.- Paul la miró con absoluto afecto .Desde luego, aquella chiquilla no se merecía nada de lo que le ocurría. En verdad, la idea de casarse ya mismo con Edward no era tan alocada. Podría empezar de cero, con alguien que realmente la respetaba. Iba siendo hora de que ella también tuviese su final feliz.

-Edward estará al caer… - Susurró tan bajo que Bella apenas lo oyó. No quería montar escándalo, pero sabía que tanto Phil como Renée se subirían por las paredes si llegaban a verla salir de casa, algo que probablemente ocurriría. Aunque, de ser así, tenía claro que nadie la detendría. No con Paul y Edward a su lado. – Vamos…- Dijo vacilante. No temía a Phil, pero si temía lo que ese desgraciado pudiese hacerle a ella.

-Sí… - susurró a su vez. Se puso la chaqueta, se azuzó el bolso y suspiró. Paul cogió la maleta, aunque ella hubiese preferido acarrearla ella misma: quería que su madre y su marido viesen que se iba de verdad, que iba a tomar las riendas de su vida. Abrió la puerta y Paul bajó tras de ella, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero la suerte no parecía estar de parte de ninguno de los dos: Lauren apareció cuando habían llegado al rellano, abriendo los ojos como platos y con expresión macabra.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?- Preguntó con voz chillona. Bella suspiró fastidiada y cogió la maleta que Paul arrastraba.

-Lejos de ti. Digamos que me he cansado del olor a pocilga cada vez que te veo. – Lauren apretó los labios y se giró altiva, directa a buscar a su padre. Era una maldita chivata, niña malcriada y consentida y estúpida. Haría cualquier cosa por hacer enfadar a Bella, por arruinarle cualquier plan que tuviese. Ese día no iba a ser menos.

-Bella, vete antes de que aparezca. Si quiere seguirte, tendrá que pasar por encima de mí…- Le dijo Paul. Ésta asintió, sin querer avisarle de que no tenía por qué meterse en problemas, pero sabiendo que no le haría caso, le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta para salir rápidamente de allí. El coche de Edward se acercaba rápidamente en ese mismo momento por la parte más lejana de la calle.

-¡ISABELLA! –Un grito resonó dentro de la casa, pero ella no miró atrás. Aunque le doliese, sabía que Paul contendría a su padrastro tanto como pudiese. Le debía un favor que jamás podría devolverle. -¡QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO, ESTÚPIDO! – No escuchó nada por parte de Paul, pero tampoco se quedó a comprobarlo.- ¡ISABELLA! – El coche se paró con un frenazo delante de ella; abrió la puerta trasera de un tirón, metió la maleta y se introdujo en la puerta delantera ya abierta. Edward ni siquiera le dio tiempo a abrocharse el cinturón, sino que antes de que incluso cerrase la puerta del copiloto, ya había vuelto a acelerar y marchaba calle abajo, saltándose varios semáforos.

-¡Edward!- Exclamó Bella mirándolo asustada. Tenía los nudillos blancos, apretando el volante tan fuertemente que parecía estar a punto de romperlo, el ceño fruncido y muy serio.

-No Bella… No voy a ir más despacio hasta estar lo bastante lejos de este barrio. - Miró con desdén a uno de los laterales, como si esperase que Phil apareciese como por arte de magia flotando al lado del vehículo. Bella se acomodó en el asiento y esperó pacientemente a que su novio redujese la velocidad, a medida que llegaban a una de las salidas principales de Nueva York. La noche los envolvía, pero para Bella había vuelto a amanecer. Con un sol radiante.

-¿Estás mejor?- Dijo Edward mirándole fijamente el labio durante unos leves segundos. Bella asintió.

-Duele menos…- Edward esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. El odio que sentía en ese momento por Phil no se borraría ni con mil años de olvido. Por suerte, la hinchazón había sido mínima: sabía que, de haber sido mucho más notorio, le habría hecho a él mismo una cara a juego con la de Bella. Incluso más elaborada, pensó ufano. Miró a Bella de soslayo y le asombró ver que esta sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa?-Bella se volvió hacia él, sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿No es extraño? Todo esto.- Edward no pudo evitar reír también. La tensión que había en su cuerpo se iba disipando ahora que se hallaban en carretera abierta, con horas de viaje por delante, y con Bella a su lado, dispuesta a seguir así para el resto de sus vidas. – Quiero decir… Nos vamos a las Vegas… a casarnos. - La sonrisa se amplió.- Jamás pensé que sería a los diecisiete años… Cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca.

-Lo estás.- Aún no se creía que ella hubiese aceptado ser suya para siempre.

-Por ti, lo sabes.- Edward agachó la mirada un segundo y volvió a contemplar la carretera que se dibujaba delante de ellos, tan sólo por la suave luz de los focos del Volvo. No tenía prisa alguna: ahora que se habían escapado de Nueva York, nada más importaba. La parte más difícil estaba hecha. Tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar a las Vegas, casarse, y ser felices para siempre. Y él jamás se había sentido más dichoso que en ese mismo instante, cuando fue consciente de su suerte. Hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino. Siempre se interponía algo.

-¿Nos supondrá algún problema el que sea menor de edad?...- No se había parado a pensar en ese detalle, pero Edward sí.

-¿Cuánto dinero crees que me ha costado falsificar la firma de tu padre?- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estás en todo…- Se sintió mucho más tranquila. Era algo ilegal, pero una vez hubiese cumplido los dieciocho, anularían el matrimonio si hacía falta, lo harían todo bien, y nadie podría decir nada. -¿Falta mucho?- Bella se acomodó aún más en el asiento.

-Tienes una manta bajo el asiento. - Dijo Edward, mientras salseaba en el reproductor del coche. Bella le apartó la mano y comenzó a programarlo de manera tranquila. Él debía limitarse a conducir, algo ya de por sí bastante tedioso. Una vez hubo puesto algo de música en el ambiente, se aovilló como pudo para poder mirar a Edward, y se cubrió con la manta. Él movió sus hombros para coger la postura adecuada y suspiró. A ella no se le pasó por alto ese pequeño detalle.

-Ed… si estás cansado o demás, puedo conducir perfectamente. - Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-Odias conducir. – Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, pero lo haría si así tú estás bien…- Edward sabía que no tendría más remedio, ya que el viaje duraría bastante y él no podría seguir con el mismo nivel de concentración, y aún menos con ella a su lado. Era como dejarle un cigarrillo delante a un fumador activo. La tentación de mirarla, tocarla y llevársela a los labios era tan intensa como ocurría en tal metáfora.

Bella se sumió en una tranquilidad apaciguadora, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada. Edward la miró de refilón y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada levemente al verla así. Sonrió para sí mismo, de manera que incluso a él le resultó estúpida. Estaba enamorado hasta la médula de aquella chiquilla a la que había observado a escondidas desde que ocurrió aquella desgracia. Su corazón se había templado por ella hasta el límite de la carbonización. Sin saber por qué, se puso a tararear la misma canción que había tocado aquel día en la playa. Lo que había sido un simple boceto, había terminado convirtiéndose en una canción completa.

-Me gusta esa canción…- Susurró Bella casi dormida. O eso había creído Edward, ya que ella tan sólo había cerrado los ojos para relajarse y hacerse dueña de ese momento, para grabarlo en la memoria para siempre.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó él, sorprendido. Bella asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados

-En serio. Es preciosa.- Ella misma se puso a tararearla. De hecho, Bella no la había olvidado. – Deberías plantearte seriamente el dedicarte a ello. - Edward sonrió.

-Ya lo hago.- Trabajaba en el bar, y eso ya era más que suficiente.

- Me refiero profesionalmente.- Bella había captado a que se refería a la primera. –No a tocar y cantar en un bar…- Suspiró y se cubrió aún más con la manta. – No sé. Bueno, sí… - Sonrió nerviosa.- En serio, esa canción es perfecta.- Edward volvió a sonreír.

-Parece mentira…- Bella se encogió de hombros. No se había percatado de ello.- Dios Bella… Esa canción es tuya. –Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.- Jamás la haría pública de ninguna manera. Es una parte mía que quiero que siempre guardes contigo. Así no te olvidarás tan fácilmente de mí. - Rió con suavidad.

-Dios, ¿cómo podría hacer algo así? Si eres lo único que tiene sentido ahora mismo en mi vida. -Ella sonrió y él no hizo menos. – Todo esto es tan raro… - Masculló. Edward la miró durante un leve segundo, confuso.

-¿Dudas de ello?- Bella negó segura.

-No, jamás. Quiero decir… Joder Edward, no lo sé. Es raro, y sí, quizás esto sea lo mejor, pero no dejo de sentirme algo angustiada. No sé si Phil y Renée, e incluso tus padres nos dejarán en paz en algún momento. – El rostro de Edward se crispó cuando Bella mencionó a sus padres.

-Mis padres no dirán nada. No tienen derecho, no tienen motivos. Tengo veintidós años, no necesito supervisión paterna alguna. Y… ya te dije que aceptaría cualquier decisión que tomases. No voy a obligarte a casarte.- Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. Edward la observó de reojo, varias veces, sin decir nada más.

-Haré como que no he escuchado esa última parte, ¿te parece? – Edward sonrió de refilón.

-De acuerdo. Me parece.- Cerró los ojos complacida y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento.

-Edward, si quieres que conduzca…- Bostezó.

-Duerme, te despertaré con lo que sea. - Obedeció en el momento. Estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir intentando mantener los ojos abiertos ahora que se sentía más a salvo que nunca. El labio le tiraba una barbaridad, pero aquel dolor no era nada comparado con la alegría que sentía en ese momento. Tanta que le permitía descansar más plácidamente que en años.

Edward dejó vagar su mente por los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en su vida, como el cambio de su relación con Bella, el cual había marcado el inicio de una etapa que no quería que tuviese final jamás. Mientras clavaba sus ojos en la carretera, se imaginó lo que el futuro le deparaba a su lado. Le gustaría estudiar algo que tuviese que ver con la música. Quizás iría a un conservatorio de música, o quizás algo que tuviese que ver en parte con ello. Y compraría una casa. En Canadá, Paris, Roma… Donde fuese, donde Bella quisiese. Dios, podría ser feliz con ella, sin preocuparse por peleas entre sus familias, pudiendo llevar aquellos dos malditos negocios juntos…

No se había vuelto a plantear el hacerse cargo del mismo desde la muerte de Charlie, desde que pensó que sus deseos de ayudar tan sólo habían hecho daño, un daño que luego le había conducido a ella, pero daño de todos modos. Algo que jamás pensó que podría perdonarse, algo que pensó que le perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Ahora parecía que las cosas habían cambiado, cambiado a demasiado bien. Por fin las cosas parecían ir por donde debían, por donde él querían que fuesen.

Volvió a mirar Bella durante un segundo, harto de tener que desviar la mirada de su precioso rostro para concentrase en la carretera. El maldito viaje se le haría eterno, eterno si no podía siquiera rozar su suave rostro. Se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor que podía hacer era centrarse en el camino y no pensar en nada más, para que el tiempo se pasase más rápido. Y así lo hizo.

Había conducido más de doscientos kilómetros cuando Bella comenzó a moverse y se estiró para desentumecer sus extremidades. Abrió los ojos y Edward le sonrió durante menos de un segundo, lo suficiente como para volver a posar sus ojos en la carretera.

-¿Has dormido bien? – Ella bostezó y asintió.

-Demasiado…- Miró la hora y abrió la boca sorprendida.- ¿Las dos de la madrugada? ¡Edward! – Este no dijo nada. – Joder, para donde puedas. Cambiamos las tornas, yo conduzco.- Él negó.

-No… Estamos en mitad de la nada, no hay donde parar hasta dentro de unos cuantos kilómetros más. Seguiremos un poco más.- Bella se mordió el labio y le miró.

-¿Seguro?- Edward asintió.

-Segurísimo. Me encuentro perfectamente. – Ella no dijo nada más. Sabía que, en parte, sería inútil discutir con él.

-Edward… - Susurró ella, mientras él seguía con la mirada clavada en la carretera.- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? – Él volvió a mirarla de refilón, sorprendido. Sonrió acto seguido.

-Claro que lo sé. Pero no más que yo a ti.- Dijo sonriéndole. - ¿Ocurre algo?- Le asustaban aquellas palabras, dichas con tanto miedo y nerviosismo.

-No… Me imagino que serán los nervios por la boda. - Sonaba incluso raro en su mente.

-Será… - Volvió a sonreír y clavó su mirada en la carretera de nuevo. Apenas había tráfico, con lo cual la conducción era muy tranquila. Habían elegido un buen día, o para el caso, noche, para viajar. Pasaron un cartel de señalización de un área de descanso a toda velocidad, donde pararían para hacer el cambio. Una ráfaga de luz impactó directamente en sus ojos a través del retrovisor interior.- Joder… -Bella miró hacia atrás.

-¿Lleva las luces largas?- Edward asintió.

-Sí, y me está dejando ciego… - Encendió y apagó las luces las luces de indicación unas cuantas veces para indicarle que podía adelantarle tranquilamente algo que veía innecesario debido a que la carretera contaba con más de un carril.- Pasa ya…- Volvió a mirar por el retrovisor durante un segundo, pero las luces eran demasiado potentes.

-¡EDWARD! – Volvió la vista a la carretera que se extendía ante ellos demasiado tarde y para cuando intentó recuperar el control del coche, este giró violentamente como si estuviese controlado por una mano invisible, con tal brutalidad que la fuerza de aquel violento movimiento hizo que sintiese que su cabeza daba vueltas. No lo sentía, las estaba dando.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, nada iba tan lento como parecía en la ficción, todo ocurría demasiado deprisa. No tendría tiempo de hacer nada, no tendría tiempo de salvarla.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo, como si una apisonadora hubiese aplastado lo poco que quedaba de él. Y después, no hubo dolor, no hubo ruido, no hubo nada.

Sólo oscuridad.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El chirriar de las ruedas, el olor a desinfectante y a limpio, la luz, demasiada. Alguien intentó hacer algo en su brazo, clavarle algo, pero no se resistió. Es más, no hubiese podido ni aún habiendo querido. Bella sentía… nada. No sentía nada. El maldito olor a desinfectante, las voces, cada vez más. ¿No se daban cuenta de que lo único que quería era descansar? ¿Qué lo único que quería era dormir? Edward la estaría esperando.

Intentó hablar, pero algo que había en su garganta le dificultó demasiado la tarea, tanto como para dejarse vencer de nuevo. La luz. Era demasiado fuerte, era cegadora. Sintió un movimiento súbito, como si la hubiesen movido de golpe… de golpe… Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los sentía pesados, muy pesados, tanto que era incapaz de pestañear. La poca luz que entraba, la cegaba. Sintió algo cálido descender por su mejilla. Estaba llorando, y no sabía por qué.

-Estabilizada…- Captó una palabra suelta de alguien cerca de ella.

-Varias fracturas…- Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo y mover los brazos, pero una vez más, una fuerza superior se lo impidió.

-Un accidente a la altura de Cleveland… Están investigando las causas, pudo ser que algo se les atravesase en la carretera…- Sintió que la mente le fallaba y volvió a sumirse de nuevo en la misma oscuridad que momentos atrás. El olor a desinfectante volvió, y aunque el chirriar de las ruedas había cesado, las voces no. Aunque consiguió que se convirtiesen en un sordo murmullo sin sentido. Todos excepto uno.

Edward…

.

.

.

_**Tres días.**_

Algo pitaba. Pi. Pausa. Pi. Pausa. Pi. Pausa. Pi. Pausa. Era continuo.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que se percató de que eran los latidos de su propio corazón: lo sentía latir en las sienes, en la garganta, en los labios.

Recordó la luz cegadora y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Quizás aún seguía allí, quizás esa luminosidad se había quedado grabada para siempre en su mente. ¿Y si la quemaba? ¿Era por eso por lo que dolía todo tanto? ¿Se estaba quemando? Las piernas le dolían. Los brazos. La espalda. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo. Tenía miedo de la luz.

-¿Bella?- Una voz quejumbrosa surgió de su oscuridad, de vuelta al mundo al que pertenecía.- ¿Estás despierta? – Se sobrepuso a su miedo, quizás por la sorpresa y consecuente terror, cuando reconoció la voz de su madre. Todo tenía cada vez menos sentido.- Hija, por Dios, abre los ojos…- Lo lastimoso de sus palabras la ablandaron. Quizás sí estaba preocupada. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por el dolor? Que apagase la maldita luz, así mitigaría cualquier miedo y toda sensación de incomodidad.

-Bella… Soy el doctor Lively. – Bella gimió. Casi comenzaba a comprender. Casi. La luz volvió a cegarla.- Si me escuchas, tan sólo haz una señal. Parpadea o asiente, lo que puedas…- Bella intentó abrir los ojos, sólo un poco. Se sintió mejor cuando por el pequeño campo de visión no se coló ningún rayo de luz cegadora. – Bien. – El doctor sonrió, mirando a Renée algo más aliviado. El golpe no había causado tantos daños como podía haber hecho. - ¿Sabes dónde estás? – No esperó respuesta alguna por parte de ella. – ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estabas o…?- Dejó la pregunta en el aire, y a Bella fue precisamente aire lo que comenzó a faltarle.

Todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, todo. Un hospital. No recordaba nada. Era evidente.

Un accidente. Habían tenido un accidente de coche. ¿Por qué no se acordaba de nada?, se preguntó desesperada. Quería hablar, y de hecho, intentó incorporarse. La mano del doctor Lively la detuvo, indicándole suavemente que no debía moverse.

-No… Tienes que guardar reposo. Bella, tienes un tubo que te ayuda a respirar…- ¿Qué? – Te lo quitaremos dentro de un rato, una vez hayamos comprobado que ya no hay problema alguno para que lo hagas tú sola… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, fruto de la impotencia. Los tenía hinchados por culpa del golpe. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado, pero no lo podía ver, no podía comprobar el destrozo que antes habían sido sus piernas y brazos.

Siguió llorando.

Su madre no acudió a consolarla. Nada había cambiado. O quizás, algo sí.

.

.

.

_**Seis días.**_

-Edward…- Susurró mientras la enfermera dejaba allí la medicación que debía tomar.- Tengo que ver a Edward…- La enfermera le contestó sin mirarle.

-Bella, tienes que descansar. Ahora no es buen momento.

-Necesito verlo. Por Dios, serán cinco minutos.- La enfermera clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos, y vio de refilón un sentimiento que no tuvo tiempo a interpretar.- Por favor…- Rogó para que aquella joven le hiciese caso y la llevase en silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba. Llevaba tres días preguntando por él, seis días en los cuales no había recibido respuesta alguna. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso estaba tan… mal? No quería ni pensarlo.

-Ahora no…- Miró hacia la puerta, entreabierta. – Tienes visita. Le diré al doctor Lively que pase más tarde. - Asintió resignada. Su madre, Phil y Lauren asomaron sus cabezas por el marco de la misma. Era la primera vez que veía a su padrastro allí. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y clavó la mirada en la televisión. Ni siquiera veía lo que ponían. Su atención estaba puesta al cien por cien en Edward. Como siempre.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la voz áspera de Phil. Como si le importase una mierda, pensó abatida.

-Bien, gracias.- Él no hizo comentario alguno, lo cual le extrañó. Quizás sabía que darle un golpe dentro de un hospital no sería buena idea. Qué a los pacientes les surgiesen heridas de la nada no era algo muy normal.

-Ya… - Escuchó como hundían sus traseros en los sillones que había al lado de la cama: no pensaba decirles nada. El silencio había sido su compañero hasta que Edward apareció en su vida, y ahora quería que ellos mismos conociesen ese agradable amigo.

Los minutos transcurrían, nadie decía nada. Nadie parecía respirar. Sólo el asco interno que Bella sentía le indicaba que estaban allí. Estuvo tentada de llamar a la enfermera para pedirle amablemente que por favor, echara a esa piara de cerdos fuera de la habitación. Estaban consiguiendo ponerla taquicardica. De haber estado monitorizada, estaba segura de que el aparato se hubiese puesto a pitar como loco.

-Bueno pues…- Su madre rompió el silencio. – Phil y yo vamos a ir a hablar con el médico. - Como si se iban al infierno.- No tardaremos. - Bella hizo una leve señal con la cabeza, pero no les miró. No tenía humor, ni ganas, ni fuerzas. Se podían haber llevado a Lauren con ellos.

-Bueno, que… - Su voz chillona desgajó la poca tranquilidad que quedaba en el ambiente. - ¿Todo bien? – Bella asintió.

-Claro.- Y una mierda. Si hubiese podido ver a Edward, todo habría sido mejor.

-¿Seguro? Digo… - Su voz sonaba extrañada, pero a la vez con una pizca de malicia.- Es difícil, ya sabes…

-Sólo estaré por aquí unos días más, podré soportarlo. - Comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas. - ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a tomarte algo?- Le espetó duramente, mirándola. Los ojos de Lauren tenían un brillo suspicaz, receloso. Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, a la par que sacudía su rubia cabellera.

-Me extraña que tengas ganas de fiesta… Después de todo… No sabía que significaba tan poco para ti. - Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué narices me estás hablando? – Lauren descruzó sus brazos.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te lo han dicho?- Se levantó lentamente del sillón, mientras Bella seguía con la mirada sus pausados pasos. - ¿Nada? –Siguió sin decir nada. – Vaya, vaya, vaya…

-Puedes abrir la boca de una puta vez o irte al infierno.- Le dijo Bella con brutalidad. El brillo de malicia reapareció en los ojos de su hermanastra.

- Tu amigo… ¿Edward era? – El corazón de Bella saltó repentinamente. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras le fallaron.

-¿A qué te refi…?- Captó el mensaje.- ¿Cómo que… "era"? – Lauren la miró, enarcando las cejas de nuevo.- No… - Una masa de aire se apelotonó en su garganta, pero con un impulso de su propio respirar, ésta salió de golpe.- ¡¿CÓMO QUE "ERA"?! – Lauren sonrió.

-Pues eso… Por lo visto no tuvo tanta suerte. Murió. Horas después. Digamos que se llevó la peor parte del golpe…

Todo comenzó a nublarse. Algo se desgajó en su interior, como si su pecho hubiese sido abierto de par en par, pero sin dolor alguno. El vacío de ese agujero comenzó a sorber todo, comenzó a llevarse todo lo que era, dejando tras de sí lo peor.

Angustia. Dolor. Desesperación. Miedo. Desgarro. Pérdida. Muerte. Angustia. Tristeza. Lágrimas. Angustia. Angustia. Angustia. Desesperación. Locura. Perdición. Edward.

Sintió que la brecha de su cuerpo se abría de nuevo y lo único que sintió fue el impulso de levantarse de la cama y salir de allí. Ni siquiera podía llorar. No podía. Las lágrimas, aquellas que siempre habían tenido sentido, dejaron de tenerlo. Dejaron de tener motivo. Si Edward, no estaba, ella tampoco quería estar. No podía ser verdad.

-¡EDWARD! – Salió al pasillo, gritando, donde varias enfermeras se giraron alarmadas al verla salir con tal estado de nervios. Su mundo seguía desmoronándose a cada paso, a cada momento que se daba cuenta de que todos los hilos se unían en un mismo significado. Los silencios por parte de todos, la falta de noticias… Sólo significaba una cosa y para Bella significaba todo.- ¡EDWARD! – Sus rodillas dieron contra el suelo con un fuerte golpe, y varias enfermeras acudieron en su ayuda. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, y la pierna rota a dolerle nuevamente, pero ya no sentía nada físico. Se podía haber roto todos los huesos del cuerpo, ya que el dolor de su alma hubiese sobrepasado con creces aquella sensación.

-Me ahogo…- Fue lo único que consiguió decir a través de su desesperada respiración. – Me ahogo…

-¡Llamad a Lively! – Gritó alguien. Sentía algo caliente correr por su brazo. Olió la sangre, pero no sintió nada más. - Bella… - Le dieron varias palmadas en el rostro, pero su cuerpo perdía fuerza. Perdía ya todo lo que le quedaba. Lo había perdido. – Bella, mírame…

-¿Bella?- Escuchó con debilidad la voz del doctor, ahora a su lado.

-Edward…- Sintió que las lágrimas afloraban, que se hacían dueñas de su rostro, de sus mejillas, inundándolo todo.- Edward…- Escuchó un suspiro.

-Lo siento Bella. Lo siento mucho.

Nada tenía sentido. Su historia había acabado.

Para siempre.

.

.

.

_**Trece días.**_

Pestañeó varias veces. Siguió haciéndolo. Era una máquina, un autómata. Algo sin vida, sin sentimientos. Todos habían muerto. Todos serían enterrados junto a él. Todos.

-Vamos Bella…- Paul la cogió en brazos y la depositó en la silla de ruedas que había cerca del sofá de su casa. Esta no hizo movimiento alguno. No hubo señal de vida. Como en la última semana. Como esos últimos días, desgraciados días. Bella había muerto también, muerto en vida. Paul temía que jamás pudiese reponerse de algo así. Pero era aún joven, y confiaba en que el destino le tuviese algo preparado… más adelante. Bastante más adelante.

Las manos de Bella descansaban flácidas sobre su vestido negro, con el pelo lacio cayéndole por los hombros y la espalda, la mirada aún perdida en el mundo en el cual se había refugiado y sus ojos rojos, secos de tanto llorar y cansados de ver.

No hizo movimiento alguno cuando la introdujo en el coche y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. No dijo nada cuando volvió a preguntarle si estaba segura de querer ir. Su primera respuesta había sido un rotundo "sí", y esa había sido la única palabra que había salido de sus labios en toda la semana. Esa y su nombre. Su nombre se repetía con frecuencia durante los minutos que ella conseguía conciliar el sueño, durante los minutos que parecía descansar. Pero las pesadillas la invadían en cuanto se sumía en ese estado.

Edward giraba el volante rápidamente, pero no era bastante. La luz los cegó a ambos, y de repente se escuchó una explosión. Llegaba al hospital, pero todo el mundo sangraba, y todo el mundo le gritaba que Edward estaba muerto. Todo el mundo le decía la verdad. Se levantaba llorando, aún y cuando Paul ya creía que era imposible que de esos ojos tan sufridos pudiese salir algún otro sentimiento.

Estuvo tentado de girar y marcharse de nuevo a casa, cuando vio como alzaba sus ojos cuando apenas faltaban unos metros para llegar al cementerio. Había demasiada gente, y ella sería la única Swan allí presente. El odio era demasiado intenso, pero Bella era valiente a pesar de todo. No querría dejarlo marchar sin despedirse. No querría quedarse encerrada en casa, siendo el punto central de todas las habladurías. Quizás ese fuese el primer paso para salir adelante, pensó Paul esperanzado. Quizás… No. Jamás podría hacerlo. La conocía como si fuese su propia hija. Y deseó que así lo fuera.

Aparcó el Mercedes detrás de otra hilera de coches, sacó la silla de ruedas y volvió a tomarla en brazos para volver a dejarla allí. Sus manos volvieron a caer sin fuerza sobre su regazo, pero su mirada ya no estaba perdida. La clavó a lo lejos, hacia el punto al cual se dirigía la gente, todos vestidos de un impoluto negro. Vio como se estremecía y volvió a plantearse el volver hacia atrás. Pero mismamente ella comenzó a impacientarse y mirar hacia todos lados con nerviosismo. Paul sabía que no podía fallarle de esa manera, con lo cual, comenzó a empujar la silla por la ladera. Las manos de Bella cobraron vida y se abrazaron el pecho, como si quisiese evitar que este se desgajase. Paul se estremeció, pero se limitó a seguir empujando la liviana silla. Había perdido peso. Solía tener que obligarla a comer, a todas horas, ya que las raciones que tomaban podían haberla hecho enfermar de habérselas dado tan sólo cinco veces al día. Paul la quería demasiado, tanto como para desear que fuese él mismo quien pasase por ello y Bella estuviese bien. Aún tenía grabadas las palabras que le escuchó decir cuando creía esta sola, cuando hablaba con él, aunque no estuviese presente. Aunque nunca más fuese a estarlo de nuevo. Había deseado morirse también, marcharse con él. Fueron las palabras más duras que Paul jamás había escuchado. Unas palabras que nunca se olvidarían.

Llegaron a la zona en la cual se agolpaba la gente, donde varios de los presentes saludaban a un par de personas. Una de ellas, una mujer, era menuda, con ojos almendrados y cabello de color caramelo, peinado en suaves ondas y con la ropa oscura. Su expresión denotaba el mismo sufrimiento que Bella, sólo que de manera diferente. Esme Cullen había perdido lo más importante que tenía en su vida, junto a su marido. Para ella la vida también había perdido sentido. Una madre jamás tendría que enterrar a sus hijos.

Carlisle Cullen estaba cabizbajo, con expresión ausente, aunque daba la mano a quienes se la extendían. Bella no miró a ninguno de los dos, sino que sus ojos se clavaron en el féretro que aún estaba suspendido sobre el hoyo abierto bajo él. Las manos se afianzaron en su pecho, cercándolo aún más. El recuerdo de los primeros momentos con Edward volvió a ella como un cruel flashback y gimió de dolor. Fue entonces cuando Carlisle levantó la mirada y se fijó en la joven que había a escasos metros de él, con expresión rota y el cuerpo destrozado, por el mismo accidente y la dejadez posterior. Bella no tenía ganas de vivir y él mismo se dio cuenta. Su mirada seguía clavada en la reluciente madera cuando él se acercó a ella.

-¿Isabella Swan?- Bella levantó la mirada confusa y ahogó un grito en ese mismo momento. Aquel hombre era igual a Edward, sólo que más mayor. Pero una vez se hubo fijado fijamente, comenzó a darse cuenta de las diferencias que había entre ellos dos. Ese hombre, Carlisle Cullen según recordaba, era un poco más rubio, un poco más pálido. Más serio, pero con la misma dolorosa calidez de Edward en sus ojos. Eso dolió y se asió el pecho con más fuerza. Las ojeras bajo los ojos de ambos denotaban que el insomnio se había convertido en una parte fundamental de sus noches en vela. Ella agachó la mirada. - ¿Eres Bella, verdad? - No había nota alguna de reproche en la voz, y fue por ello por lo que Paul se alejó unos metros, para darles un poco de intimidad. Se sentía ciertamente ajeno a todo ese dolor, como si no pudiese compartir tal grado de sufrimiento.

-Sí…- Se obligó a si misma a apartar la mirada también del féretro. El dolor era demasiado, sentía que la cabeza le volvía a dar vueltas. Carlisle se agachó delante de ella, quedando a la misma altura de la silla de ruedas. Bella siguió sin mirarle.

-¿Podría…? – Ella lo miró sin comprender. Tenía las manos extendidas hacia ella, como si estuviese asustado por el hecho de tocarla pero aún así quisiese hacerlo de verdad. – Lo necesito. – Bella vio en sus ojos verdes tal grado de dolor que deshizo el abrazo de sus propios brazos y los extendió hacia él. Carlisle la abrazó con fuerza, dejó que aquella pequeña criatura le diese una paz que jamás podría recuperar, al menos, para siempre. Ella había sido la última persona que había estado con su hijo, la última persona que le había dado algo de felicidad, un sentimiento que él siempre le negó. Había sido un estúpido, hipócrita y egoísta, y ahora ya no podía hacer nada. La culpa y la angustia lo perseguirían para siempre. Sintió que sus ojos volvían a escocer una vez más y sollozó contra el pelo de aquella joven. Ni siquiera recordaba el odiar a su familia. Ahora ya no tenía sentido.

Bella se limitó a encerrar su rostro en su cuello, con mucho más dolor del que ya de por si portaba. Incluso olía como Edward. Era una maldita tortura, pero en cierta manera, era como volver a estar con él. Él era una parte de aquel hombre, Edward era la maravilla acaecida por la persona que se derrumbaba entre sus brazos. Y el dolor se multiplicó, por él y por ella misma.

Esme Cullen observaba la escena desde unos metros atrás, con los ojos nuevamente cargados de lágrimas. La gente esperaba expectante por saber que ocurriría a continuación, conocedora del rencor guardado entre ambas familias. Bella era último eslabón de aquella cadena, y nadie sabía si seguiría formándola o la rompería para siempre. Esme quiso poner su granito de arena y se acercó a ellos dos, posando una mano en el hombro de su marido y agachándose a su lado. Los tres quedaron a la misma altura y, tras separarse, se miraron. Esme apoyó su fría mano en la mejilla de la muchacha, quien no sintió para nada esa temperatura tan baja. La calidez de Esme estaba encerrada en un féretro a varios metros de ellos.

-Escucha…- susurró Carlisle, sólo para que ellas dos lo escuchasen.- Bella, sé que… esto es difícil… lo sé tan bien como tú. - Sintió que los ojos se le cargaban de nuevo de lágrimas.- Pero no estás sola. – Bella clavó sus marrones ojos en los suyos, los de Edward.- Y… tú eras lo que nuestro hijo más quería, lo único que le hizo feliz durante tantos años…- Sabía que estaban al corriente de que Edward siempre había estado con ella.- Así que… queremos seguir con ello. No queremos que estés sola. – Bella miró asustada a Esme, recordando que todo se había debido a su compromiso fallido con Charlie. La mirada de la mujer no guardaba signo de rencor alguno, ni enfado, nada. Era limpia, triste, acongojada, pero era a causa de la situación, no de los recuerdos.

-Hija, lo mismo digo…- Le sorprendió escuchar ese término en los labios de la madre de Edward.- Sé que quizás quieras dejar las cosas como están, y lo entenderemos… Pero… nos conformaremos con verte de vez en cuando, saber que estás bien y demás… Tú pondrás los límites. Por nuestra parte, no hay ninguno. Sabemos que Edward lo habría querido así, y confiamos en poder llegar a… conocerte. Lo dejamos en tus manos.

Bella los miró a ambos, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, cargado de demasiadas emociones. La más fuerte, el dolor, la angustia, la perdida, seguía ahí, latiendo sin control en el centro de su pecho, con la misma fuerza que semanas atrás. Con la misma intensidad con la cual había latido su corazón por Edward. Tenía la oportunidad de poder enmendar las cosas, de poder hacerlas bien. Tan sólo tendría que esperar diecisiete días. La voz de Edward volvió a su mente, y supo lo que debía hacer.

Una lágrima cayó a su regazo y Esme limpió el reguero dejado con las yemas de sus dedos. Ya no estaban tan fríos.

En cambio, esos tres corazones seguirían congelados por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

_La muerte constituye el paso innegable del propio vivir_

_O vivir puede ser el paso seguro a una muerte innegable_

_Quizás yo ya no era merecedora de tener ni una ni la otra_

_Quizás mi vida era mi propia muerte_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

.

_**Nueve años después.**_

.

-¿A Londres? – Preguntó Ángela. ¿Ahora? ¿A Londres? –Bella asintió.

-A Jasper le han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo ahí, yo misma podré buscarme algo también y planearemos la boda. Además, tengo ganas de alejarme un poco de todo esto…- Señaló con desdén las paredes de color salmón entre las cuales estaban encerradas. Ángela sonrió, comprendiéndola.

-Vamos a ver… Analicemos la situación.- Dijo solemnemente.- Resulta que… quieres largarte, de Nueva York a Londres, de un día para otro: dejarás colgada la empresa…

-Carlisle y Esme seguirán al frente, como hasta ahora.

-Pero tú no estarás.

-Confío plenamente en ellos.- Su amiga rodó los ojos.

-Joder tía, no digo que no sean de fiar, sé de sobra que lo son.- Era insultante decir lo contrario. Años después de haber unido ambos bufetes, las cosas iban mejor que nunca. Los clientes acudían a docenas allí, el negocio marchaba mejor que nunca y jamás había sido tan popular como en ese momento. – Tus amigos…

-Podéis visitarme siempre que queráis. Vamos a comprar una casa grande allí, para tenerlo todo listo.

-Tu familia…

-Esme y Carlisle son mi familia, y ellos aceptan plenamente mi decisión. Paul y los demás viven en mi casa, con lo cual, tan sólo tendré que poner los papeles de la misma a su nombre y los de su familia.

-¿Renée y Phil?- Bella frunció el ceño.

-Ellos pueden seguir como durante todos estos años, fuera de mi vida. Así ellos son felices y yo lo soy más. No me echarán de menos, ni me importa. – Ángela se cruzó de brazos, viéndose vencida.

-Bells, me refiero que es un cambio muy drástico. Londres, está en la otra punta del mundo. – Bella tenía la sensación de que Ángela no quería dejarla marchar.- Además, ¿por qué Londres? ¿Qué tiene Londres que no tenga… Los Ángeles? - Bella ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.- Vamos…

-Ángela, es lo mejor. Quiero poner en práctica algo de lo que yo sé en un lugar que no conozca, en el cual nadie me señale ni me reconozca por ser la "dueña de tal" o "hija de no sé quien"… Además, no sé, quizás abra una escuela de música allí, o dé clases particulares, no lo sé.- Había estudiado solfeo durante los últimos años, aprendido a tocar la guitarra y el piano y recibido clases en las mejores universidades del país. Se creía completamente capaz de poder hacer algo con esos conocimientos.

-¿Tú? ¿Profesora de música?- Bella asió el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, pensativa.

-¿Podrías por favor, simplemente dedicarme alguna palabra de apoyo? – Dijo con los ojos cerrados.- No sé, tan sólo para demostrar que eres amiga mía y todo eso…- Ángela se ajustó las gafas y suspiró. Estuvo callada durante varios segundos, sopesando como decirle a Bella lo que en verdad pensaba.

-Mira… Yo… Me alegro que hayas tomado esa decisión, pero… ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? ¿No es una manera de huir de… todo? – Bella se enfurruñó. – Te voy a echar de menos, eso es todo. Y me duele pensar que no volveré a verte en, a saber cuánto tiempo.- Bella no pudo evitar que el corazón brincase levemente. Ángela había sido su mejor amiga y apoyo durante toda su vida.

-Ang, puedes ir cuando quieras. Siempre tendrás abiertas las puertas de mi casa, como ha sido hasta ahora. Además, recuerdas que tienes pendiente la boda.- Ángela volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo. No me gusta hacer planes a largo plazo, ya lo sabes…- Lo sabía. –Pero iré antes, que lo sepas. Quiero poder montarte una buena despedida de soltera, por todo lo alto. Y quiero conocer a tus nuevos amigos londinenses… -Bella no pudo evitar reír.

-Aún no me he marchado, y ya me estás achacando amigos… Primero tengo que conocerlos, ya sabes, el típico proceso de socialización que todo humano debe pasar para poder establecer una relación amistosa…- La puerta sonó, y Bella dio paso con un claro "adelante".

-¿Se puede?- La cabellera rubia de su novio apareció por el hueco abierto, sonriente y con los ojos azules chispeando alegres.- ¿O son cosas que sólo las mujeres podéis saber?

-Puede…- Dijo Ángela sonriendo. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Bella insiste en que de vez en cuando tengo vena femenina. - Bella frunció el ceño.

-Eso es porque no eres tan capullo como el resto, nada más. No te tomes tan en serio tal grado de elogio, aún tienes que trabajar esa parte mucho más…. – Jasper le sacó la lengua.

-Que sepas que eso te lo recordaré… después.- Ángela se levantó de golpe.

-Vale, vale, no pervirtáis mi inocente mente. Si queréis estar solos, tan sólo tenéis que decirlo.- Miró a Bella y sus labios dibujaron un fino puchero.- Encima que te vas a Londres…- Se giró hacia Jasper.- Eres tú quien me la secuestra, so capullo.- Jasper enarcó una ceja.

-Eso es lo que tú haces con Ben, así que no me vengas con esas ahora.- Ángela cerró la boca de golpe.- Ah, ¿ahora no hablamos eh?- Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Sí, pero yo no lo llevo a la otra punta del mundo, incomunicada, sola, con toda esa gente desconocida a su alrededor…

-Es socialmente activa, podrá hacer amigos rápidamente.- Ángela volvió a girarse hacia Bella.

-Los dos estáis en mi contra.- Jasper se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, como si quisiese consolarla.

-Sabes que podrás venir cuando quieras. Ya verás cómo te gusta esa ciudad.- Ángela se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Acaso ya has estado allí para saber lo que opinaré?- Él asintió.

-Claro. Es una ciudad bonita. Casi siempre nublada, pero no por ello menos hermosa. Además, es infinitamente más tranquila que esta, más bohemia. – Miró a Bella con deleite.- Creo que a Bella le gustará eso, que le vendrá bien. Ha tenido bastante movimiento por aquí últimamente y confío en que se sentirá más a gusto haciendo lo que realmente le gusta…- Ella asintió, también segura.

-Sí, y tú podrás trabajar también…- repitió Ángela como una autómata.- Vale…- Se convenció a sí misma. Quizás no era tan mala idea que Bella se fuese allí. Bien sabía que había sufrido demasiado durante los últimos años, que merecía una oportunidad de comenzar a ser feliz. Jasper estaba con ella, sí, y a pesar de que no hacía mucho tiempo de ello, siempre había sentido que a su amiga le faltaba algo. – De acuerdo. Pero dejadme una habitación libre. No tardaré mucho en ir a molestaros durante una temporada…- Jasper sonrió victorioso.

-Te estaremos esperando. - Ella se levantó y dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su amiga.

-Me gustan las camas de matrimonio. Ya lo sabes.- Levantó la barbilla con fingida altanería y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. Bella se echó a reír mientras Jasper se acercaba a ella y se sentaba sobre el escritorio del despacho, delante de ella. Le tendió un pequeño sobre de color amarillo, con el logo de una compañía aérea impresa en él.

-Son nuestros billetes. Para dentro de dos semanas. – Su corazón latió con viveza al darse cuenta de que en poco más de un mes estaría asentado en Londres y con su vida despegando; con Bella a su lado. Todo pintaba de maravilla. Ella suspiró.

-Dios, tengo demasiadas ganas como para poder esperar catorce días más.- Necesitaba alejarse de allí lo antes posible, comenzar de un cero total. Jasper levantó su mentón y se acercó a sus labios a los suyos, posándolos suavemente piel contra piel.

-Sólo catorce días.- Bella sonrió y pasó sus brazos tras su cuello.

* * *

-¿Tienes todo listo? – Asintió. Esme se dejó caer sobre el sofá y estiró los dedos de sus manos.- Tengo las manos agarrotadas de tanto trabajar…- Carlisle apareció por la puerta, llevando una bandeja con café y pastas en ella. Bella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, estrechándolos contra su propio pecho.

-Ya será para menos. - Le dijo Carlisle suavemente.

-No, no lo es…- Él dejó la bandeja con las bebidas y comida sobre la fina y antigua mesa de madera de su salón y acarició la mano de Esme. Se maravilló ante su tacto, ante la suavidad que desprendían y el calor que emanaban. Ella le sonrió y tuvo que obligarse a desviar la atención de su esposa. Bella los miraba con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro. – Entonces, ¿todo preparado?- Ella asintió.

-Sí… Ya está todo empaquetado; apenas llevamos ropa para las primeras semanas, pero el resto se queda aquí. Paul se quedará con mi casa, es parte de ella. Sé que le gustará.- Sabía que su amigo se había resentido ante la idea de su marcha, pero también sabía que se alegraba por ella. Había sido demasiado tiempo…

-Nos alegramos por ti.- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa sincera. – Después de todo lo que has hecho, te mereces más que nadie ser feliz…- La mirada de la mujer se desvió durante varios segundos y Bella supo perfectamente qué era lo que estaba pensando. Siempre lo sabía, siempre pensaba en ello.

-Lo seré, o al menos, eso espero.- Carlisle dio un ruidoso sorbo de café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, sonriente.

-Es más, aún tenemos la boda pendiente. – Bella no pudo evitar que escapase de sus labios una sonrisa de complacencia. – Y créeme cuando te digo que estaré allí antes para prepararlo todo…- Bella se echó el cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos.

-Esme, aún falta más de medio año… Es más, bastante más. Es un plan a largo plazo.- Dijo recordando las mismas palabras de Ángela días antes. Esme se sintió ofendida.

-Pero es un plan y punto. Además, no me quites la ilusión, leches.- Se enfurruñó de tal manera que la joven no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Finalmente, tuvo que resignarse y encogerse de hombros.

La velada se alargó hasta casi el atardecer, cuando Bella decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse a casa, ya que Jasper estaría a punto de llegar. El muchacho había estado todo el día de un lado para otro ultimando los detalles de la partida y ocupándose de no dejar ningún cabo suelto por allí, para no tener nada de qué preocuparse una vez estuviesen instalados en Londres.

Esme y Carlisle prometieron ir a despedirse de ella al aeropuerto, aunque todos sabían que no sería una despedida para siempre. Era algo temporal, una manera de probar suerte en un ámbito y lugar diferente, e intentar sobrellevar una nueva etapa de su vida. Por mucho que le costase, lo haría.

Un taxi la esperaba a la salida de la casa de los que se habían convertido en personas más cercanas que sus propios padres durante los últimos años. De hecho, Carlisle y Esme habían sido mucho más padres que los suyos propios, al menos, cuando se trataba de Renée y Phil. Hacía meses, incluso varios años que no sabía nada de ellos con la suficiente profundidad como para preocuparse, pero le era indiferente. Ellos jamás habían demostrado nada por ella, con lo cual, se sentía completamente tranquila al pensar que no tenía porqué devolverles tal favor de manera desmesurada.

El taxi avanzó veloz por las calles de Nueva York, con el cielo nublado y la temperatura bastante baja. Era septiembre, pero daba la sensación de que el invierno se había adelantado de manera demasiado perceptible. No estaba acostumbrada a aquellos fríos, y temía que la temperatura de Londres fuese a ser un impedimento a la hora de acostumbrarse al lugar.

Su mirada vagaba por los paisajes por los que el automóvil pasaba, en algunos tramos, raudo, y en otros, tan despacio que podría haberse parado y caminado a su lado sin problema alguno. Nueva York era así; bien podía tardar cinco minutos en llegar a su sentido, como media hora. Y quizás fue esa lentitud la que le hizo fijarse en un lugar al que hacía mucho tiempo, no acudía.

La extensa pradera verde se extendía por aquel barrio de la parte más rica de la ciudad, rodeado de una blanca y alta verja de estilo colonial, cuya entrada divisó bastante cerca de su posición. La puerta se hallaba abierta, como si la invitase a entrar una fuerza que sentía que cada vez arrastraba más y más su anhelo de permanecer en el coche y seguir con su camino.

No supo que fuerza era aquella, que motivo el cual le impulsó a decirle al taxista que podía dejarla allí, pagarle y, mientras se ajustaba el fino abrigo marrón, dirigirse con paso firme y seguro hacia aquella enorme entrada. Apenas estuvo frente a la misma, una corriente de aire frío le heló los huesos. Miró a su alrededor, y no se extrañó de encontrarse sola. Aquel lugar no era un buen sitio en donde organizar encuentros, pensó irónica.

La misma fuerza arrolladora fue la que le obligó a comenzar a andar y dirigirse por el camino de gravilla, rodeado de hierba y diminutas flores ya a punto de secarse. Algún esmerado jardinero se había ocupado de que aquel lúgubre lugar pareciese más acogedor, pero a ella no le dio esa sensación, sino que sintió que cada paso que daba era mucho más doloroso que el anterior.

Se llevó ambos brazos al pecho y los estrechó contra el mismo, un gesto que ya hacía inconscientemente. Sintió que sus costuras se desgajaban mientras caminaba, pero en parte sabía que tenía que hacerlo: tenía que cerrar el círculo y salir del mismo, comenzar a crear su propia línea recta, una línea en la cual el dolor no fuese ni punto de partida ni de llegada. Un círculo sin cerrar.

Siguió caminando sin detenerse para nada más que asegurarse que aún seguía sola. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de encontrarse ajena a todo el mundo, la ayudaba a seguir caminando, quizás por la sensación de intimidad que todo ello profería. Sería la última vez, la definitiva. Después, ya jamás volvería a aquel lugar. Sería la despedida final.

.

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**1982 – 2004**_

.

Sus ojos se quedaron anclados en la imagen que procedía a la inscripción grabada en el blanco mármol. Todas las veces que había soñado con él, no le habían hecho justicia. Su imaginación era pobre, carente de sentimiento, de exactitud. Edward era perfecto, había sido perfecto. Lo seguiría siendo siempre, siempre y cuando ella no olvidara su rostro, algo que no había hecho en los últimos nueve años, cinco meses, catorce días y ocho horas. El dolor seguía siendo implacable, a pesar de que se había hecho inmune al recuerdo, a mostrar lo que sentía. Estaba muerto, por mucho que esa verdad doliese, y era algo a lo que ya se había hecho a la idea.

A lo que no se había hecho, era a la idea de olvidarlo. Podría querer a otros, podría mirar adelante y seguir con su vida, pero eso jamás lo echaría del pedazo de corazón que tenía a su nombre. El amor se había transformado en cariño, el cariño, igualado al recuerdo. Había sido un sueño que jamás olvidaría. A él le debía mucho, le debía todo lo que ahora tenía. Esme. Carlisle. Su estabilidad. Su persona, su carácter. Él le había enseñado todo.

Se agachó al lado de la lápida y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la fría imagen en blanco y negro, en la cual se le veía sonriente y lleno de vida. Era increíble que el agujero de su pecho vibrase y se colmase de angustia a pesar de haber pasado tantos años. No había tenido tiempo a despedirse. No había podido demostrarle todo lo que lo había amado. Era él quien le había mostrado que se podía resurgir de las propias cenizas. Ella ya lo había hecho.

Se llevó la mano a su boca y besó sus dedos, con los que luego volvió a acariciar la fría y muerta imagen. Ya no parecía tan sonriente, tan lleno de vida. Edward ya había sido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin apartar la mano de la foto y suspiró. Aquel era el cierre. El final.

-Adiós…

Una gota de lluvia, cual lágrima reciente, se estrelló contra su mejilla.

Nueva York también se despedía de ella.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

-No me gusta. El salón es pequeño. – La mujer la miró con suspicacia y ella se explicó mejor. – Tengo pensado poner un piano en algún lugar del mismo…Aquí no hay sitio. –Dijo señalando la evidente falta de espacio.

-Tengo casas con salones más grandes, pero no son tan nuevas. - Jasper frunció el ceño mientras miraba el enorme ventanal. Las vistas ni siquiera eran agradables.

-No importa. Podremos decorarla como queramos, tan sólo necesitamos algo con espacio.- La vendedora se ajustó las gafas de media luna y los miró con los labios apretados.

-Tengo otra en una zona más cercana al centro, antigua, con jardín, pero se cae a pedazos. – Explicó con desdén, como si quisiese convencerlos de que aquella no era la casa adecuada para una pareja recientemente mudada a Londres. Terminarían huyendo despavoridos.

-Nos gustaría verla.- La mujer se sorprendió ante la seguridad de Bella.

-Es muy, muy antigua.- Bella vio un leve brillo de inseguridad en la vendedora, e intentó tranquilizarla un poco. Quizá el vender ese apartamento no era el sueño de su vida, pero aquella era la cuarta de aquel día y ya estaban ciertamente cansados. Cinco días de hotel eran demasiado agotadores y tenían ganas de instalarse definitivamente.

-En serio, queremos verla. Nos acostumbraremos a lo que sea y haremos las reformas que hagan falta. No será por cuestiones de dinero ni nada por el estilo.- La mujer asintió. Tenía los credenciales de la pareja, y bien sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía problemas económicos. Ella, hija de uno de los mejores abogados de los Estados Unidos, fallecido hacía ya varios años, pero aún así, cabeza de la empresa, fusionada con el otro bufete de abogados más grande e importante del país. Él, un pediatra hijo del mejor cirujano de Los Ángeles. Tenían todas las papeletas para ser una de las parejas más estables, ricas y prósperas de cualquier lugar al que fueran. Claro que podían permitirse hacer las reformas pertinentes. Tenían medios de sobra para ello. Sintió una fuerte punzada de envidia. Muchos nacían afortunados sin saberlo. O quizás sí lo sabían.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo rendida y con un suspiro. Quizás por fin conseguiría vender aquel apartamento, más propio de la familia Adams que de una pareja joven. Pero parecían ciertamente obstinados con la idea de comprarlo, y desde luego, si así lo querían, ella no sería quien se lo impediría.

Se montaron de nuevo en el coche, un flamante Mercedes del cual eran dueños, como no. La misma sensación de envidia volvió a ella, sintiéndose ciertamente una completa extraña sentada en aquellos asientos de cuero, pero no dijo nada ni dio sensación de estar incómoda. No todos los días podía montarse en un coche así. Aún así, Bella se dio cuenta de que en cierta manera, la mujer estaba tan incómoda en el coche como ella en la ciudad, durante aquellos primeros días. Y odiaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Como bien esperaba Bella, la casa les encantó. Estaba situada en Marloes Road, una céntrica calle en el barrio londinense de Kensington y Chelsea, un apartamento enorme, con cuatro habitaciones, un enorme salón, cocina, dos baños y varias habitaciones para las cuales ya pensarían un uso más adelante. Como bien había dicho la mujer, el piso estaba destrozado por el paso del tiempo y el abandono: las telarañas se habían adueñado del techo y el suelo hacía tanto ruido como un tren al pasar por las vías. Necesitaba una remodelación urgente, pero ya tendrían tiempo para ello.

-Nos la quedamos.- Dijo Bella, sonriendo a la mujer. Esta enarcó una ceja, aún dudando.

-¿Están seguros? Tengo casas mejores, se lo aseguro… -Jasper negó firmemente.

-No… Es perfecta. – Sonrió a Bella, feliz de haber encontrado el lugar apropiado tras estar toda la tarde de un lado a otro.- Firmaremos cuando usted quiera, y pagaremos el importe que sea al instante.

No podían estar hablando en serio. Era un dineral, una cantidad demasiado cuantiosa como para ser considerada normal. Y las reformas. Se arruinarían. Una persona normal lo haría. ¿Cuánto podían llegar a tener esos jóvenes? La punzada de envidia hizo acto de presencia nuevamente.

-De acuerdo… cuando ustedes quieran.- Bella miró el enorme salón esperanzada: remodelaría aquella casa como haría con su vida. Y esta vez, nadie podría decirle que hacer, ni cuándo ni cómo. Era libre.

.

* * *

.

-¿Dónde ponemos esto?- Bella señaló una de las esquinas del salón, en el cual había un pequeño altillo en el cual el piano quedaría perfecto.

-Allí.- Se acercó a los tres hombres y les ofreció la poca fuerza que tenía ayudándoles a llevar el pesado instrumento a través del recién estrenado y brillante parqué. Los muebles ya comenzaban a llegar poco a poco, y Bella se preguntó cuánto quedaría aún para completar la mudanza. Ese mismo día se mudarían ya allí, puesto que dos de los cuatro dormitorios ya estaban completos, al igual que los dos cuartos de baño. Sólo tenían pendiente el enorme salón, el comedor y parte de la cocina, sin contar con todos los detalles decorativos como cuadros, plantas, cortinas y demás. Aún tenían trabajo por delante, pero podrían sobrevivir sin una maceta en condiciones.

-¡Bella!- Escuchó la voz de Jasper proveniente de otro de los cuartos que estaban siendo amueblados. - ¿Izquierda o derecha? – Gritó. Bella sopesó levemente la idea de dónde poner uno de los enormes armarios que habían comprado. La derecha estaba bien, pero el espacio quedaría reducido por la misma puerta. Lo tuvo claro en menos de cinco segundos.

-¡Izquierda! – Escuchó un fuerte "de acuerdo" por parte de su novio y sonrió. Al principio había pensando que a él mismo le costaría hacerse a la idea de la mudanza, que no le haría ilusión alguna estar redecorando una casa que estaba a punto de caerse, pero no pareció en ningún momento contrariado por aquella idea. Al contrario: se había tomado las cosas con más calma y motivación que ella misma.

-¿Así está bien? – Uno de los hombres se secó el sudor de la frente y la miró. Ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente. El joven se quedó mirándola fijamente varios segundos seguidos, aturdido por la preciosa sonrisa que aquella joven le había dedicado. No tendría muchos más de veinticinco años y estaba radiante. La felicidad de una mujer a punto de casarse, pensó fastidiado. Era una verdadera lástima que fuese a desperdiciar su vida con aquel rubiales. Una verdadera pena.

-Está perfecto. Muchas gracias.- Bella distinguió un brillo un tanto extraño en sus ojos, nada preocupante, pero aún así incómodo. No le gustaba para nada que la gente la mirase así, como si fuese una niña que no fuese a darse cuenta de esos vistazos especulativos.- ¿Podríais ir subiendo ya los demás muebles? – Le preguntó con educación. El hombre volvió a la realidad y asintió.

-Claro.- Él y los otros dos, que habían permanecido en silencio todo el rato, saludaron con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la salida, escaleras abajo para seguir subiendo los enseres que aún faltaban. Bella se apartó el cabello de la cara y momentáneamente se lo recogió en una cola de caballo. Quizás se lo cortaría. Lo tenía bastante largo y comenzaba a molestarle. Luego recordó que Londres no era igual que Nueva York, que el frío y la lluvia hacían más estragos y desistió al momento de esa idea.

La tarde se le antojó extrañamente corta, quizás por el ajetreo al que estuvo sometida todo el tiempo. Jasper se ofreció a seguir él solo, pero ella negó de manera firme: aquello era algo que ambos tenían que hacer, juntos. Parecía una tontería, pero sentiría aquel lugar más suyo si era ella misma quien se encargaba de todo ello. Como los días anteriores, en los cuales habían pasado horas y horas pintando las paredes con ayuda de una compañía de profesionales que habían contratado. Les pagaron igual, pero Jasper y ella también tomaron parte del trabajo.

A las ocho, los últimos chicos se despidieron tras dejar la enorme televisión de plasma en el mueble blanco que decoraba el salón. La instalación eléctrica estaba casi completa, a falta de las lámparas y demás luminarias. Habían querido que la casa fuese totalmente abierta, ya que de por si contaba con unos ventanales y balcones enormes. Estaba decorada completamente en tonos claros, blancos, cremas y ocres.

Jasper se dejó caer sobre el blanco sofá y suspiró, totalmente cansado. Sentía que tenía serrín hasta en la punta de los pies, incluso por dentro de los calcetines. Se sintió asqueroso, pero se lo había pasado muy bien.

-¿Cansado?- Le preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba a su lado y dibujaba formas con los bucles de su rubio y corto cabello. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de su mano contra su cabeza.

-Ciertamente, un poco… Y eso que no ha sido para tanto. - Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor: todo el salón estaba amueblado, tras horas de arrastrar muebles de un lado a otro, por su propio deseo, ya que él mismo era más exigente que Bella.

-No, que va…- Dijo Bella irónicamente. Sonó el timbre y ella se levantó de un golpe. Jasper intentó agarrar su brazo, pero ella fue mucho más rápida y se levantó riendo.- Imbécil, son las pizzas…- Él hizo el ademán de salir corriendo tras ella, pero Bella hizo lo mismo antes de que él mismo tuviese tiempo de hacerlo.

Pagó la comida y la dejó sobre la mesa de cristal del salón. Jasper abrió la caja de golpe y, tras mirarla, volvió sus ojos a Bella con gesto serio.

-¿No quieres estrenar el comedor?- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que, hoy, me da igual donde comamos. – Jasper sonrió y tomó una porción de pizza que se metió casi al completo en la boca.- Di que sí. Te juro que si te atragantas, no te salvaré. Tendrás que ayudarte tú solito, ya que supuestamente deberías saber cómo hacerlo.- Jasper tragó con dificultad y tosiendo, sonrió.

-No me hagas reír, por favor…- Bella le guiñó un ojo.- Dios… Y mañana… ¡primer día!

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la clínica como a los niños? Digo por si alguien se mete contigo.- Él negó con firmeza.

-No creo que me haga falta. Les diré que tengo una novia que les dará una buena tunda si me hacen algo.- Bella se llevó un trozo de pizza a la boca y le dio un pequeño bocado. – Ya verás, seré el médico más temido de toda la clínica. Me temerán. – Dijo orgullosamente. Bella no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirarle sonriendo. Él se limitó a seguir comiendo mientras ella no apartaba los ojos de los suyos.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo al cabo del rato.- Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo. – Jasper sonrió feliz.- Me han hecho mucho daño y… me has ayudado mucho, en serio. Jamás hubiese dado el paso de venir a vivir aquí si no hubiese sido por ti. Así que, te debo un gran favor. – Jasper cubrió la mano de Bella con la suya.

-No hay de qué. Sabes que me alegro más que nadie en el mundo de haberte conocido. Así, soy yo quien ha de darte las gracias.- Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de los de ella, hasta que llegó a la pequeña y brillante alianza plateada, con el perfecto diamante engarzado en él. – Así como por esto.- Tomó la pequeña mano entre las suyas y la alzó hasta sus labios, con los cuales besó el anillo y después su suave piel. Bella sonrió.

-Deberías irte a dormir pronto.- Él asintió. – El primer día siempre es el más duro.- Jasper rió arrogantemente.

-Para mí ningún día es duro. Podré con él como el mejor de todos.- Bella asintió y volvió a sonreír.- ¿Y tú que harás sin mí mañana?- Preguntó inocentemente. Ella enarcó las cejas y lo miró con concupiscencia.

-Quizás también me ponga a buscar algo de trabajo…- Jasper sonrió.- No sé… Me gustaría poder dar clases de música. O algo así. Quizás haya alguna escuela o instituto que necesiten algo. - Deseó fervientemente encontrar algo, tan sólo para entretenerse. Sabía que podría vivir tranquilamente sin trabajar gracias a las ganancias mensuales del bufete de Nueva York, pero no quería depender tan sólo de ello. Quería hacer algo de utilidad, tanto para ella como para el resto de la gente.

-Algo habrá. Y si no, no tengas prisa. Tienes tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar algo que te guste. No te fuerces demasiado.- Ella negó.

-Me lo tomaré con tranquilidad, no te preocupes. Después de todo, tengo mucho tiempo de sobra.- Dijo repitiendo lo mismo que él había dicho anteriormente. Jasper se metió el último trozo de pizza de golpe y suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

-Bueno… Creo que va siendo hora de que estrene la cama. No me siento ni los párpados.- A Bella le preocupó que quizás estuviese demasiado cansado como para dormir todo lo bien que podía. No había parado en todo el día.- Bella, no tengas prisa. Me quedaré dormido en cinco minutos. Una mala manera de estrenar casa, pero no puedo más.- Ella sonrió.

-Lo entiendo. Anda, largo. Por hoy, yo recogeré todo.-Jasper se levantó, estirándose para despertar los cansados huesos de su cuerpo.

-Te juro que mañana lo haré yo. O quizás deberíamos contratar a alguien para que nos ayudase.- Bella negó.

-No, por ahora nos las apañaremos solos. El apartamento es grande, sí, pero no infinito. Podremos con él. –Se levantó a su vez y comenzó a recoger las bebidas y los restos de la cena.- ¡Vete! – Le espetó riendo y dándole una suave patada en el trasero. Intentó esquivarla pero no pudo, pero apenas fue un golpe tan leve que no pudo más que echarse a reír también.

-Luego te veo, o no. – Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.- Hasta mañana.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Hasta mañana…- Canturreó ella mientras se marchaba a la cocina a dejar todo allí. Mientras tiraba todo a la basura y limpiaba allí y allá, pensó que las cosas no le iban tan mal como había llegado a suponer tiempo atrás. Tenía una estabilidad que siempre había querido, una vida libre que siempre anhelado y alguien para compartirla.

Debería ser feliz.

Pero siempre estaba aquel vacío permanente. Siempre le faltaba algo.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

No podía dejar de mover las piernas nerviosa, ya que ni siquiera se atrevía a levantarse de la silla y caminar de un lado a otro. No sería una buena imagen, el que la viesen de un lado para otro como si nunca antes se hubiese enfrentado a una situación así. Bueno, en realidad, no lo había hecho. Las reuniones de empresa siempre le habían resultado cómodas, con Carlisle y Esme a su lado, pero esa vez, sola, en un lugar que no conocía y no sabiendo qué esperar, la situación era completamente diferente y su estado físico y psicológico también.

Se llevó las manos al pelo y lo removió hacia atrás, apartándolo de su rostro. Un bucle rebelde quedó sobre su mejilla derecha y comenzó a rizarlo y estirarlo con sus dedos, intentando distraerse. Haría el ridículo. Dios, odiaba hacer el ridículo, era algo a lo que había estado bastante expuesta desde su niñez, y algo que no quería recordar tras tantos años de haberlo superado.

-¿Isabella Swan? – Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y que un joven alto, moreno y con los ojos tan oscuros como el carbón le miraba sonriendo desde el marco de la misma. Ella se levantó de golpe e intentó sonreír.

-Sí…- Tartamudeó de manera estúpida y se sintió realmente imbécil. Menuda manera de comenzar una entrevista de trabajo.

-Pase, por favor.- El chico abrió la puerta aún más y le indicó con su mano que entrase, lo cual ella hizo con la cabeza mirando al frente y deseando no marearse por culpa de los nervios. Nunca le había pasado, pero tampoco era tarde para que ocurriese por primera vez. El chico volvió a indicarle con su mano uno de los dos sillones vacíos que había frente a un escritorio de madera. Bella esperó a que él también se sentase para hacer lo mismo, por pura educación. Mientras él hojeaba los papeles con su currículo, miró con disimulo la estancia en la cual se hallaba.

Tras el muchacho, que no tendría más de treinta años, había un enorme cuadro con un paisaje de tonalidades rojizas, que mostraba un bosque con los árboles en pleno otoño, un camino y un carruaje de color blanco cruzándolo. Consideró que era bonito, aunque no tenía idea alguna de pintura.

-Ha estudiado en… vaya, ¡Julliard! – Ella asintió, sin importancia. Julliard estaba considerado como uno de los conservatorios de música más importantes del mundo, y estando en Nueva York, al alcance de su mano y, para que negarlo, de sus medios y conocimientos, no se lo pensó demasiado.- Vaya, me he quedado…- Movió su mano de un lado a otro intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada.- Creo que sorprendido sonaría bien, pero anonadado me gusta más. Julliard…- Bella volvió a sonreír y él le devolvió la expresión. – Perdone, no me he presentado.- Le estiró la mano para estrechársela.- Soy Jacob Black, coordinador del instituto. No director.- Formalizó.- Coordinador.- Bella asintió.

-Creo que eso lo tengo claro.- Hubiese sido muy extraño que, con su juventud, fuese director de un instituto.

-Me alegro. Y por favor, dejémonos de formalidades. Prefiero que me tutee. – Bella comenzó a relajarse.

-Lo mismo digo. Y por favor, llámeme… llámame Bella. Sólo Bella.- Él asintió, sin perder la encantadora sonrisa de sus labios en ningún momento.

-Claro, Bella. Bonito diminutivo.- El juego de palabras la dejó fuera de juego.- Creo que no tendré que hacer más preguntas.- No habiendo hecho ninguna.- Tienes unas credenciales brillantes, has trabajado en el bufete de abogados más importante de Nueva York y, por lo que tengo entendido, de los Estados Unidos y estudiado en uno de los mejores conservatorios del mundo. Sería un estúpido si rechazase a alguien así. Así que, bienvenida al instituto Marloes. –Bella abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Así sin más? ¿No tengo que pasar una prueba, o algo?- Jacob negó.

-No, la primera prueba será ver cómo te las apañas con esos monstruos. Si puedes superar un día con ellos, creo que ya podrás considerar el puesto totalmente tuyo. A la señora Francis le vendrá bien alguien que asuma la mitad de sus clases. Pobre vieja.- Espetó Jacob, con cariño.

-¿Cuándo empiezo? – Jacob se rascó la cabeza mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

-Pues… - Sacó varios papeles y los hojeó por encima.- Creo que… Aquí tengo un horario. –Bella se alarmó. No había preparado nada.- Me conformaré con que hoy estés una hora, para que veas su nivel, para hacerte una idea. – Bella asintió, tomando el horario que Jacob le extendía.

-¿Tengo que seguir algún plan de estudios en concreto?- Preguntó mientras miraba el horario también por encima, sin fijarse en nada con detalle.

-No. Más o menos, establecemos una pauta de lo que queremos que sepan al final del curso, pero no somos demasiado estrictos con ello. Se nota fácil cuando un profesor está haciendo lo que debe hacer, bien por los comentarios de los mismos alumnos, padres, o el ambiente de sus clases. No hay que ser un tirano, pero tampoco dejarles hacer lo que les venga en gana. – Se apoyó cómodamente contra la silla.- El problema que tenemos principalmente con las clases de música, es que se aburren. La señora Francis lleva aquí casi cuarenta años, los métodos envejecen. Creo que les vendrá bien un nuevo aire. Y quizás el nivel de satisfacción de esa clase suba… un poquito.- Bella asintió, mirándole de nuevo.

-Haré lo que pueda. – Jacob se levantó.

-Pues… si te parece bien… Me gustaría que vieses una clase, y tú misma valora si de verdad quieres el puesto. De ser así, te extenderé el contrato inmediatamente. Quiero que tú veas si quieres trabajar con esas pequeñas bestias. Pequeñas, en sentido literal. Tienen dieciséis y diecisiete años, con lo cual…- Se mordió el labio.

-Comprendo. Una edad fácil.- Dijo con ironía. Jacob abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de nuevo al pasillo en donde minutos atrás Bella había estado sentada.

-Sí. Están alterados, a su bola, no hacen caso a nadie. Nicole, es decir, la señora Francis ha tenido que acudir a mí varias veces para poner un poco de orden. Y en cierta manera, no los culpo: el aburrimiento es el peor enemigo que tenemos aquí. –Bella se echó a reír.- A ver, no quiero que de un día a otro montes juergas en las clases, ya sabes.- Rió él también.- Pero no sé, un poco de ambiente… Motivación.

-Ya…- Se paró delante de una puerta.

-¿Lista?- Ella asintió. Jacob dio tres fuertes golpes en la madera de la puerta con sus nudillos.

-Adelante.- Se escuchó una voz en el interior. Jacob abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-¿Señora Francis?- Nicole, una mujer de ya casi setenta años, sentada en el pupitre y la cual llevaba media hora intentando que los alumnos consiguiesen entender la influencia de los compositores de música clásica en los estilos afamados del siglo XXI, asintió mirando al joven asomado en la puerta. Los alumnos le miraron recelosos, pero las chicas se removieron nerviosas y tontas en sus sillas. Sí, era un joven atractivo, pero también tenía más cabeza que todas ellas juntas. Ante todo y pese a su juventud, era un chico serio y responsable cuando así se requería y eso a Nicole le gustaba. El muchacho le agradaba. – Le quiero presentar a la nueva profesora de música del instituto, Isabella Swan…- ¿Una nueva profesora? ¡Aleluya!

Los murmullos entre los alumnos se intensificaron cuando escucharon las noticias. Una nueva profesora podía significar dos cosas: una, alguien peor que la señora Francis, la cual estaban seguros que los quería matar a todos de un infarto ocasionado por el aburrimiento, o dos, alguien quizás un poco mejor y que los dejase ir más a su aire.

-Claro, que pase.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dibujada en sus arrugados labios. Jacob hizo un pequeño ademán a Bella, quien dio dos pasos y entró en la clase tras él. Los murmullos fueron aún más fuertes. Jacob observó con desagrado y desgana como casi todos los chicos se envaraban en sus asientos y se acicalaban con disimulo. Un grupo de gallitos en todo su esplendor. Bella era atractiva, no lo iba a negar, pero sería su profesora y eso era algo que ninguno debía olvidar: y mayoritariamente, era eso lo que temía, que Bella se sintiese ofendida por alguno de ellos y dejase el puesto de trabajo por ese mismo motivo.

– Bienvenida Isabella. – Bella sonrió afectivamente. Aquel gesto en particular no le pasó desapercibido a Jacob. El rehusar decir el diminutivo que le había dicho a él momentos atrás. Era una manera de comenzar a hacerse respetar entre los alumnos. Estaba casi seguro de que, de seguir en el puesto, con el tiempo les daría ese pequeño detalle y la relación se profundizaría. Podía ser que no hubiese estudiado para ser profesora, pero algo le decía que sabría lidiar con lo que quisiese.

-Señora Francis, me gustaría que Bella estuviese presente en su clase para ver su metodología y hacerse al ambiente. Tomará cargo de esta clase durante todo el curso, si no le parece mal.- La señora Francis asintió, encantada. Aquel era sin duda el grupo de alumnos más rebeldes del instituto, y aunque sentía pena por aquella joven condenada a la desgracia de soportarlos, no sintió pena por ella misma. La retirada iba a ser la mejor solución.

La hora restante de clase no resultó ser lo que Bella esperaba que fuera. Jacob tenía razón: la clase era un completo aburrimiento. Era natural que los alumnos murmullasen incesantemente y no parasen quietos en sus asientos, hablasen con los de al lado y se riesen en voz baja. La señora Francis no parecía ser mala profesora, pero su método no era el más adecuado para unos adolescentes. Quizás en Julliard hubiese resultado, pero no ahí. Los chavales necesitaban motivaciones, quizás actividades dentro de esas horas, pero no una incesante charla sobre Mozart y sus influencias, así como su notoriedad en los movimientos musicales de la última década. Ni siquiera le resultaba interesante a ella.

La señora Francis de despidió de los alumnos sonriente, esperanzada de no tener que pisar de nuevo ese aula para tener que explicarles nada. Se les cogía cariño, eso no era evitable, pero tampoco anhelaría sus rudas palabras y contestaciones maleducadas. No tenía cuerpo para ello. Le deseó a Bella buena suerte y siguió con sus clases restantes, mientras la joven acudía al despacho de Jacob para firmar los contratos pertinentes. Cogería el trabajo. Había tenido varias ideas que quizás amenizarían las clases y ayudarían al rendimiento de aquellos chavales.

-¿Estás segura? – Dijo mientras Bella firmaba todos los documentos. Esta asintió sin levantar la mirada del papel de color ocre.

-Sí… Es un puesto que me gusta. Estaré cerca de casa y haciendo lo que me gusta. – Él se mordió el labio.

-Bella, si en cualquier momento necesitas algo, o dejarlo, lo que sea, no dudes en contar conmigo. Estoy aquí en parte para escuchar todos los problemas de alumnos, pero también de los profesores. No te cortes. – Ella le sonrió mientras le entregaba todo ya firmado y listo. – Pues… mañana a las nueve. Recuerda que tienes tres clases a la semana, lo cual no es mucho…

-Es suficiente.- Tampoco quería encerrarse en un colegio nueve horas diarias, ya que tenía que hacer bastantes cosas más: la boda aún seguía en pie y así seguiría, y tenía que prepararlo todo. – Necesito algo de tiempo libre para habituarme a esta nueva situación…- Jacob asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. El cambiarse de residencia, y aún más, de país, no era algo sencillo para nadie. Bella podía parecer tan fuerte como él creía, pero un cambio tan brutal afectaría a cualquiera por muy duro que fuese. Ella no iba a ser menos, y lo entendía.

-Oye, si necesitas ayuda, lo que sea, cuenta con el centro.- No quiso decir "cuenta conmigo" ya que sería una situación demasiado violenta para haberla conocido ese mismo día. No quería sonar como un loco perturbado buscando nuevas víctimas a las que someter. Afortunadamente, Bella tan sólo sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Que va, no hará falta. Puedo apañármelas yo sola, en serio.- Él no insistió. No era quien. Se limitó a darle varios consejos más ante su primer día y a desearle toda la suerte del mundo. Terminaría necesitándola.

.

* * *

.

Suspiró ante la puerta de madera tras la cual se escuchaba un bullicio casi insoportable. Quizás sí que se tenía que haber pensado dos veces el haber cogido ese trabajo. Quería hacer algo relacionado con su ámbito, pero en ese caso, quizás hubiese sido mejor un domador de leones que ella misma. Jasper mismo, que tenía bastante mano con los críos, aunque estos tenían poco de niños. Asió el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y entró directamente sin tocar. Era la "profesora" (las palabras sonaron incluso extrañas en su propia mente), tenían que respetarla sí o sí. La psicología sería su mejor ayuda, aunque apenas sabía nada del tema. No podía ser muy difícil lidiar con adolescentes de saber más o menos en qué mundo se movían.

Y era evidente que la señora Francis no lo hacía.

-Buenos días.- Dijo firmemente mientras se encaminaba hacia el pupitre. Dado el silencio que se formó en cuanto cerró la boca, agradeció la idea final de no usar tacones ni ningún calzado que emitiese ruido o la ayudase a estamparse contra el suelo por culpa de un mal paso: sería una buena manera de empezar.

A pesar de su saludo, nadie dijo nada. Escuchó algunos susurros y risitas suaves, pero ella se limitó a dejar en orden todos los papeles sobre la mesa mientras esperaba que el murmullo cesase. Después de casi dos interminables minutos, lo hizo. Bella se apoyó se sentó sobre la mesa, lo que hizo que más de uno la mirase pasmado. Ella, sin embargo, pensó que no era tan raro que un docente no quisiese estar pegado al pupitre todo el rato. Ante todo, quería buscar su comodidad en aquella clase.

-Bien… -siguió. Ellos siguieron mirándola, evaluándola, tasándola. Desde luego, la cosa pintaba mucho mejor que con la señora Francis.- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo veintisiete años y vengo de Nueva York, Estados Unidos…- El silencio era tenso. ¿De Nueva York? ¿Qué se le había perdido en Londres? – Y antes de que nadie lo ponga en duda, sí, soy músico. Toco el piano y la guitarra, desde hace varios años, habiendo estudiado música en la escuela de artes Julliard.- Algunos la miraron sin comprender, otros más doctos abrieron los ojos como platos.- Y como ya os habrán dicho y habréis especulado, seré vuestra profesora de música en lo que resta de año. – Más silencio. Comenzaba a relajarse al ver que no parecían dispuestos a dar bulla. - ¿Alguna pregunta? – Varios de ellos se miraron, pero sólo una chica pelirroja, de aspecto quebradizo y asustado, levantó la mano. -Sí, señorita…

-Ford, profesora, Vanessa Ford...- Le sonó mal eso de "profesora", pero no quería darles a entender que la podían llamar por su nombre y quizás, más adelante como "Bella". No quería ir en plan "súper-amigos", por ahora. - ¿Por qué?- Bella enarcó las cejas, confusa. – Quiero decir… ¿acaso no valía con la señora Francis?- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- No me entienda mal, no es que me cayese mal…- Más de uno comenzó a silbar y a reír. Por lo visto, la señora Francis no tenía muy buena aceptación en la clase, y la verdad fue que Bella no se preguntó la razón: era evidente.- Pero con el debido respeto, somos una de las peores clases. - Dos de ellos rieron orgullosos y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Sí, eso tengo entendido.- Sonrió y la chica pareció relajarse.- Pero yo tampoco soy de las mejores profesoras, así que encontraremos ahí la compensación. – Varios suspiraron y Bella se cruzó de piernas mientras cogía el cuaderno de notas.

-Vale… Viendo que es nuestra primera clase…- La fila de delante se envaró.- Vamos a hacer un pequeño test…- Escuchó sordos gruñidos, quejidos y más de un gemido. Algunos comenzaron a sacar los cuadernos y demás, pero ella volvió a sonreír.- Dejad todo como está. Tan sólo quiero coger algunas notas… Y bueno…- Suspiró.- La clase de hoy no tratará sobre la música de Mozart, ni Beethoven, ni nada por el estilo. Yo…- enfatizó- quiero saber qué es lo que vosotros escucháis. – Casi todos sonrieron y abrieron la boca sorprendidos.- Así que, -invitó- dadle. Atacad. ¿Qué os gusta?

.

* * *

.

La hora y media que tuvo con ellos la pasaron hablando de música actual, tanto que al final todos los chicos participaron y dijeron cuáles eran sus preferencias. Muchos sólo nombraron algunos nombres, pero otra gran parte también se dedicó a comentar el porqué escuchaban esa música en particular y qué les atraía de ella. Incluso varios de ellos le confesaron que les gustaría aprender a tocar algún instrumento y dos de los chicos más callados comentaron que tocaban la guitarra. Bella se sintió bastante complacida y satisfecha con lo hecho ese día, ya que habían demostrado que no eran tan rebeldes ni descontrolados como Jacob le había hecho ver en todo primer momento. La verdad era que, de saber cómo tratarlos, los chicos no eran tan malos, incluso se sintió cómoda mientras transcurría su primera hora y media de clase.

Caminaba por el barrio de Candem, cuando el espectáculo que se estaba dando en una de las esquinas le distrajo. Un chico tocaba a toda velocidad una serie de tambores creando una melodía casi imposible de creer, con una velocidad que la pasmaba. Se quedó contemplándolo a través de las cabezas de la multitud, apenas un resquicio, pero el sonido era perfectamente audible. Sería una buena idea para sus clases; seguro que ninguno de los alumnos se esperaba un espectáculo en vivo y en directo. Pero sabía que, quizás no Jacob, pero sí el resto de consejo serían difíciles de persuadir para dejar hacer algo como aquello en su instituto.

Quizás debería comenzar con algo más suave. Una divertida idea comenzó a formarse en su vivaz mente. Miró de un lado a otro: sabía que Candem era conocido por sus pub's, tiendas de música y demás espectáculos callejeros a cualquier hora, como si se tratase del Montmartre de Londres.

Dio con una tienda rápidamente, de las docenas que podían llegar a haber en esa misma calle. Tan sólo entraría a echar un vistazo, para ver si encontraba algo de lo que sus alumnos le habían comentado, algún grupo, no todos, para ir abriendo sabor de boca y conocer las influencias de esos grupos a través de escuchar atentamente su música. Quizás si la señora Francis hubiese usado una metodología que incluyese ese tipo de actividades, los alumnos se hubiesen comportado de una manera diferente.

Entró en la tienda, cuyo interior era bastante más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera. En la primera fila de estanterías, había docenas de discos de vinilo, tan antiguos que incluso le dio pavor tocarlos. Parecían más propios de exposición que de venta. Había varias guitarras, tanto acústicas como eléctricas y españolas, colgadas en las paredes, a modo decorativo. Por lo demás, la tienda era una enorme extensión de hileras de medianas estanterías repletas de discos, clasificados tanto por estilo como por año. Un trabajo de locos en caso de tener muchos clientes.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, deteniéndose en las zonas en donde debían estar algunos de los grupos que sus alumnos habían nombrado. Encontró varios de ellos, pero en cierto modo, no sabía cual llevarse. ¿Preferirían lo más nuevo de ese artista o en cambio serían fieles a los comienzos de esos grupos? No había preguntado ese dato. Se mordió el labio y bufó mientras sopesaba que hacer. Quizás todos…

-¿Puedo ayudarla? - Sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la portada de dos discos del grupo "Lostprophets", el favorito de un chico de tez blanquecina y cabello rubio como los rayos del sol. Eric, creía recordar.

-No, la verdad es que me voy a llevar los…- Alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en las dos estrellas fulgurantes que brillaron cuando se fijó en ellas. No pudo acabar la frase y antes de darse cuenta de nada más, sintió que el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

-¡Emmett! – Aidan voceó con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras daba suaves palmadas en el rostro de la joven que acababa de desmayarse delante de sus narices. Los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en su corazón, el cual sentía latir con fuerza contra sus sienes, violento y asustado por la escena.- Joder, ¡EMMETT! – La gente comenzaba a agolparse a su alrededor, pero no le importó en absoluto. Su amigo acudió a toda prisa hasta su lado, con el rostro lívido al darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

- Tío, ¿ya la has liado?…- Miró a la chica y el rostro se le desencajó.- Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? – Dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y le separaba los párpados a la muchacha. Un cliente de la tienda acudió a su lado y levantó levemente sus piernas, para que la sangre llegase más a su cabeza y así facilitar su recuperación. Aidan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, asustado.

-No lo sé. – Gimió.- Le he preguntado si podía ayudarla, me ha contestado y de repente se ha venido abajo. Dios, Dios…

-Se mueve, se mueve.- Dijo otro de los clientes. Aidan volvió a mirarla y vio como, efectivamente, comenzaba a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Los nervios comenzaron a disiparse lentamente, al ver que al menos, parecía estar viva, por muy sádico que pareciese ese pensamiento.

-Ey…- Dijo Emmett, volviendo a palmearle el rostro.- Ey…- La joven entreabrió los ojos y lo miró, asustada. - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Ella no contestó, sino que Aidan contempló como intentaba incorporarse, aunque Emmett no se lo permitió.- Unos minutos más, por favor…- Aidan miró a su alrededor, donde una docena de curiosos se había arremolinado para ver la escena.

-Perdonen, ¿podrían despejar la zona? – Uno de ellos le miró receloso.- Así conseguiremos una mejor ventilación…- No era una razón creíble y exacta, pero al menos sirvió para que siguiesen con lo que fuese que estaban haciendo. Volvió a agacharse al lado de Emmett y se dirigió a la joven.

-Perdone…- Ella le miró por segunda vez y observó como abría la boca sorprendida y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Intentó hacer caso omiso a tan extraño comportamiento y siguió hablando.- ¿Quiere que llamemos a una ambulancia o…?- Ella negó firmemente.- ¿A alguien?- Volvió a negar.- ¿Podemos aunque sea saber su nombre para poder ofrecerle algo?- Ambos jóvenes observaron atónitos como los ojos de aquella muchacha se cargaban de lágrimas y se las secaba con el dorso de la mano.

Su voz sonó ahogada cuando consiguió decir algo.

-Isabella…- Aidan la observó detenidamente cuando esas lágrimas desaparecieron de su joven rostro. Los nervios y el miedo seguían patentes en su expresión, pero no por ello parecía menos hermosa. Tenía la piel de una tonalidad clara y a la vez oscura, una tonalidad ni demasiado pálida ni morena. Su cabello, de un color castaño oscuro puro caía en cascada por su espalda, haciendo juego con sus ojos, de un tono marrón chocolate, un tono marrón que había visto muchas veces, pero que en ese rostro jugaban un papel muy importante, demasiado: le resultaron hipnotizantes, atrayentes y perfectos.

-Isabella…- Repitió él, anonadado. Emmett se levantó.

-Quédate con ella, voy a ir a buscar algo para que tome y una silla para que se siente.- Aidan asintió y su amigo se marchó a la trastienda en busca de tales enseres. Mientras tanto, él la ayudó a incorporarse, sintiéndose incómodo bajo la mirada de esa joven. Observó de refilón como volvía a llevarse una mano al pecho, como si algo le estuviese oprimiendo la caja torácica.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele algo?- Quizás sí que tenía algo interno, pensó desesperado. Ella asintió, desviando la mirada de sus ojos levemente.

-Sí, estoy… bien. - Su voz sonó más dulce de lo que antes le había parecido. Él mismo tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para alejar de su mente el embotamiento que comenzaba a sentir. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero entonces sus orbes de color chocolate volvieron a clavarse en los suyos.-Tú… - Aidan cerró la boca, confuso.- Eres tú… -Una amarga sonrisa apareció en los labios de Isabella. Él enarcó una ceja y siguió mirándola fijamente.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Ella no supo que contestar, confusa. ¿Cómo era posible…? Debía estar volviéndose loca, fue la única conclusión a la cual pudo llegar. Su inconsciente había terminado por jugarle una mala pasada dentro de su locura mental y se había vuelto loca. No podía estar pasándole tal cosa.

-Ed… - Escoció. Escoció en su pecho y volvió a abrazárselo con fuerza, nuevamente, evitando que este se hiciese pedazos, pero la fuerza de su masoquismo hizo de nuevo acto de presencia.- Tú…- dijo con un suspiro. Él la miró, aún más confuso que antes, y le costó varios segundos reaccionar.

-No… Creo que… estás equivocada…- Se tomó la libertad de tutearla, de la misma manera que ella había hecho con él. A ambos les pareció bien.- Mi nombre es Aidan. – La luz que brillaba en los ojos de Isabella se agotó repentinamente, como si ese dato le hubiese robado ese "algo" que se había formado en su mirada.

Bella se sintió estúpida. Se sintió gilipollas, como hacía tiempo que no ocurría. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho semejante cosa? ¿Confundir a ese chico con Ed…? Lo dicho, debía haberse vuelto loca. Loca de remate. Edward estaba muerto, no podía haber dudas de ello. Pero cuando había visto a aquel joven…

Esos ojos verdes, eran tan parecidos… tan idénticos a aquellos que la habían enamorado años atrás… Dios, era idéntico, podían ser gemelos. Bella recordaba con demasiada claridad el rostro de su Edward, su recta y proporcionada nariz, sus perfectos, carnosos y perfilados labios, sus pómulos, el tono y textura de su piel, el color, matiz y forma de su cabello, cada hoyuelo de su rostro, y por supuesto, sus ojos: ¿cómo podía olvidar aquel par de orbes esmeraldas, aquellas piedras preciosas enmarcadas por esa hilera de oscuras pestañas, que la traspasaban siempre que la miraban?

Aquel joven, Aidan, era idéntico, igual. Su nariz, de una rectitud y simetría casi dolorosas, los perfectos labios, sus perfectas proporciones y su expresión de confusión, tal y como Edward solía mostrarla cuando se hallaba confundido. Incluso su cabello era de la misma tonalidad broncínea y castaña, sólo que mucho más corto. Y por supuesto, ese joven era mucho más mayor que su Edward. Pero de la misma manera, la forma perfecta de su torso y sus brazos eran visibles bajo la tela de la oscura camisa que llevaba. Cerró los ojos ante el dolor que le causaba observar aquello. Era como volver a su oscuro pasado de repente, de recordar demasiado.

-Si necesitas algo…- Aidan se rascó la cabeza con expresión ausente, queriendo desentrañar lo que esa muchacha pensaba. – Quiero decir… ¿Necesitas algo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella negó, sin sonreír. La situación le parecía un completo desacuerdo con su raciocinio, una absoluta tomadura de pelo por parte de su mente. Tomando todo el aire que pudo, se incorporó. Él extendió la mano para ayudarla, pero Bella no aceptó. Ya tenía bastante.

En ese mismo instante, un aún preocupado Emmett volaba hacia ellos con una silla en la mano. Se quedó perplejo cuando la vio a ella, con el rostro tenso, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar y a su amigo con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión ausente. Era como si algo hubiese ocurrido en los pocos minutos que se había hallado en la trastienda.

-¿Quieres sent…?- Emmett también dejó a un lado las formalidades, pero Bella le cortó antes de que terminase la frase.

-No. Os agradezco la ayuda, pero ya estoy bien. Habrá sido una simple bajada de tensión. – Cogió su bolso del suelo y se meció el cabello con sus manos, deseosa de marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Evitó la mirada de Aidan todo lo que pudo, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en su sien, como si quisiesen desentrañar lo que pasaba por su mente en ese mismo momento. Ella sabía que él jamás lo sabría. De hacerlo, se volvería loca del todo.

-¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lado? – Preguntó Emmett educadamente. Bella negó de nuevo, con los ojos aún fijos en el suelo.

-No. Vivo cerca, iré andando. Así me airearé un poco…- Los chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y a Aidan se le escapó una nerviosa risa de nuevo. – Siento las molestias. – Esta vez fue Aidan quien negó.

-No ha sido nada. Esto… eh… Espero que estés bien.- Bella curvó los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica que sólo ella lo entendería y, esquivando a ambos chicos, salió de la tienda. En el momento en el cual abrió la puerta supo que estaba llorando, llorando como hacía tiempo que no ocurría. Sentía el corazón latir con agobio en su pecho y la sensación de ahogo de tiempo atrás volvió a ella, haciéndole rememorar momentos de su vida que creía olvidados.

Mientras caminaba calle abajo a toda prisa y esquivando a los transeúntes que caminaban en sentido contrario, volvió a ver los verdes ojos de Aidan clavados en los suyos, en aquella tortuosa mirada que tantas veces había visto en Edward. Era una maldita coincidencia, una coincidencia que no tenía porque modificar su vida para nada.

Jasper estaba ya en casa cuando ella llegó, con el rostro pálido y las manos abrazadas a su pecho. Se preocupó de inmediato en cuanto la vio entrar en la casa, con ese aspecto tan desmadejado y roto. Corrió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos cuando la vio a punto de derrumbarse. No le preguntó nada que pudiese alterar aún más su estado. La llevó hasta el salón y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola nuevamente y dándole el calor que su frío cuerpo necesitaba. Estaba helada, como si fuera estuviese cayendo la nevada más fría del año. Lo que más le dolía, era ver esas amargas lágrimas que creía que ya jamás volvería a ver salir a causa de la pena. Ahora veía claro que se había equivocado.

-¿Bella?- Susurró en voz baja cuando los gemidos del llanto se ahogaron y su cuerpo pareció relajarse un poco más.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – No dijo nada.- ¿Quieres que hablemos del tema? – Siguió sin decir nada, y Jasper lo interpretó como un "no" a su última pregunta. – De acuerdo. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras.- Fue entonces cuando Bella asintió y se incorporó, hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de Jasper. Tragó saliva y aspiró la mucosidad de su nariz, para descongestionarla y poder hablar.

-Jazz…- Este no dijo nada, invitándola a seguir hablando.- ¿Recuerdas lo…? ¿Recuerdas lo… lo ocurrido con…?- Le costaba decir el nombre como si su sola pronunciación pudiese clavarle el puñal que portaba desde siempre, aún más hondo.- ¿Edward? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?- Jasper asintió, rememorando aquel lejano tema. Edward Cullen.

Cuando conoció a Bella, habían pasado casi dos años de la muerte de aquel chico, pero ella seguía tan hundida como el primer día. Fue gracias a Carlisle y Esme a que la conoció, ya que el padre de Jasper había sido el doctor de la familia Cullen desde siempre. Esa relación fue la que le llevó hasta ella, la dueña de uno de los bufetes más grandes de Nueva York, sola, rota y sumida en la tristeza y desgracia por la muerte de su pareja. Recordaba el primer día en el cual la invitó a salir para poder hablar con ella, y el momento en el cual ella consiguió desahogarse y le contó todas sus penas. A partir de ese momento, se volvieron inseparables y, tras años de amistad, habían comenzado una relación más bien seria. Llevaban casi dos años juntos, dos años… dos años en los que él sabía que ella no había dejado de pensar en Edward. Jamás lo hacía, aún y cuando no se diese cuenta. Era como una parte indispensable de ella, una parte que era un signo identificable de su persona, la parte con la cual se vio obligado a quererla. Era eso o nada.

Ahora, el tormento había vuelto. Algo había pasado que le había hecho rememorar todas las veces en las cuales estuvo con ese chico. Todas las veces en las cuales lloró su muerte. Y Jasper lo entendía, era sencillo hacerlo. Bella había dependido de sus padres toda su vida, y repentinamente perdió de manera trágica la única vía de escape que tenía, así como una vida completa a su lado y al amor de su vida, posiblemente. Sabía que le costaría mucho hacerse un hueco real en su corazón, pero jamás había perdido la esperanza. Con el tiempo, se olvidaría parcialmente de él y podría ser libre de esa otra manera.

-Dime. – Ella sollozó de nuevo y él recorrió su cabello con su mano. Odiaba verla tan dolida, pero ahí ya no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

-Hoy… ha sido tan raro.- Explicó entre sollozos. – Lo vi.- Jasper la miró confuso, para poco después asustarse. ¿Cómo que lo había visto? ¿Qué?

-Bella…- Dijo, vocalizando tranquilamente a pesar de estar muy nervioso. – Edward… - lo que iba a decirle iba a dolerle, pero no tenía más alternativa.- está muerto Bella. Lo sabes.- Ella asintió seriamente, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

-Ya lo sé. - ¿Entonces? Jasper seguía sin comprender y Bella se iba rompiendo por segundos. Más aún. – Entré a una tienda… había un muchacho… Jasper, era igual a él. Igual.- Jasper negó, aún asustado.

-Sería parecido, ¿pero igual? Es imposible.- Bella lo miró fulminantemente. La hacía sentirse como una loca, estúpida e infantil. Estaba segura de lo que había visto.

-Jasper, si te digo que era igual, es que era igual. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es así. – Él suspiró.

-Bella, no quiero decir que no hayas visto bien, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo que, a menos que sea su hermano gemelo, o algo así, es un tanto imposible encontrar a una persona igual a otra en la otra parte del mundo… Las probabilidades son prácticamente nulas, si no hay parentesco alguno…

Bella se mordió el labio, dudosa. ¿Cuál era la teoría idónea? Había creído que sería mejor no pensar más en ello, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, si no sabía más de todo el tema, se volvería loca de verdad. No podía evadir una cuestión así: por mucho que Jasper intentase convencerla de lo contrario, estaba segura de que ese chico era igual a Edward, no tenía duda alguna.

-¿Qué hago?- Gimió. Jasper sonrió levemente. Sabía cuál era la única solución a su problema.

-Ve y habla con él. Explícale lo que piensas, o, al menos, intenta averiguar algo sobre él. ¿Y si nuestra teoría es la acertada?...- Y así podrían olvidar el tema.- ¿Un hermano perdido? Quien sabe.-Y lo peor era saber qué riesgo corría él mismo.

-Sí…- dijo ella.- Quizás sea la mejor solución. Hablar con él.

A riesgo de que su corazón quedase destrozado para siempre, por ver como el fantasma de Edward volvía a Bella de una manera poco corriente.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_AVISO: Hoy os dejo dos capítulos que van bastante seguidos, así que... ^^_**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Sí, la mejor solución era esa, pero Bella no se atrevió a volver a la tienda en las siguiente semanas. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-"Hola…Sé que me conoces de cuando estuve a punto de caerme encima de ti hace unas semanas, pero es que resulta que eres idéntico a mi ex novio, muerto hace años en un accidente, y me preguntaba si te importaría tomar un café para averiguar si podrías ser su hermano gemelo."

Parecía más gilipollas de lo normal. Sería divertido ver como él la tomaba por una completa loca mientras llamaba a algún centro mental para que se hiciesen cargo de su caso. Era un asco.

-¿Señorita Isabella?- Volvió a la clase de golpe. Había vuelto a quedarse anonadada pensando en el tema que hacía semanas le carcomía la mente.

-Perdón Jared. – Varios alumnos la miraron preocupados, pero ella se limitó a sonreír.-No es nada chicos, problemas tontos. – Les estaba cogiendo cariño a esos locos adolescentes.

-¿A quién hay que pegar? –Preguntó uno de ellos, con aspecto inocente y débil. Bella sonrió sólo de imaginarse a aquel chiquillo intentando defenderla.

-Te agradezco el gesto Chuck, pero no hay que pegar a nadie. En serio. –Miró de nuevo los apuntes sobre la mesa, a pesar de que ella no había querido sentarse. Prefería dar la clase de pie y cerca de ellos, para no intimidarlos. Por el momento, parecía estar funcionando.- Veamos…

-Perdone…- preguntó una chica tímidamente, desde la segunda fila. Elizabeth, si creía recordar bien. – Dijo el primer día que tocaba la guitarra y el piano…- Bella asintió, feliz de que pareciesen recordar todo lo que les había dicho hasta el momento.

-¿Sí? – Se olía lo que querían.

-Es evidente.- Dijo otra chica cerca de ella. Bella se rascó la barbilla, pensativa y tras varios segundos, sonrió.

-Creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco antes de montar un concierto en clase. Más que nada por las aulas que tenemos al lado.- Varios bufaron quejosos. – Pero sí, quizás algún día…- El timbre que daba fin a la clase resonó en el pasillo y volvieron a quejarse.- Venga, el lunes más y mejor. Limitaos a pasar un buen fin de semana. No hay tareas.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras ellos se levantaban de sus asientos y las voces comenzaban a subir de volumen. Sintió un pequeño tirón en su chaqueta y miró hacia la procedencia del mismo. Era una de sus alumnas, Marie.

-¿Querías algo? – Dijo sonriendo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo saber que está bien. – Bella se mordió el labio, acongojada por tal muestra de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.- Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del aula, en la cual apenas quedaban ya alumnos.

-No es verdad. Se nota.- Odió el sexto sentido que esos adolescentes parecían tener, como si la conociesen mejor que ella misma. Claro que no estaba bien, claro que llevaba semanas dándole vueltas a la misma cosa. Aidan. El nombre se había grabado a fuego en sus problemas.

-Lo sé.- No tenía sentido seguir negándolo, y Marie pareció darse por satisfecha con esa respuesta. La chiquilla se alejó corriendo por el pasillo hasta unirse al grupo de chicas que la esperaban a la entrada del centro. Bella estaba a punto de salir por allí mismo cuando una voz gritó su nombre.

-¡Bella! – Jacob llegó hasta ella corriendo, con aquella fulgurante sonrisa dibujada en su atractivo rostro. - ¿Haces algo ahora?- Ella le sonrió y negó.- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? Vamos otros cuatro, y venía a preguntarte si te animabas… - Se lo pensó levemente. Jasper estaba trabajando de tardes durante esa semana, con lo cual no tenía ninguna prisa.

-Eh… vale, de acuerdo.- Esbozó una sonrisa y Jacob se alegró por ello. Llevaba tiempo viéndola cabizbaja y pensativa, y quizás comenzar a conocer gente la ayudaría a sentirse mejor, más animada.

Caminaron calle abajo, para desgracia de Bella, hacia el barrio de Candem, lo cual la puso aún más nerviosa: comenzaba a cogerle manía a esa zona, pero Jacob, no percibió nada de su cambio de humor. Vio de refilón la tienda en donde había entrado tiempo atrás, pero apenas fue un breve vistazo. No quería sucumbir a la tentación, no quería enfrentarse aún a él.

-¿Pasa algo? –Por lo visto, Jacob no estaba tan ausente como ella había creído. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír falsamente por enésima vez ese día. – Bien…- No estaba convencido, pero algo le decía que era mejor no seguir insistiendo: lo último que quería era agobiarla.

-¡Buenas!- dijo una voz femenina cuando entraron en un pub. Su tez era pálida como la nieve, con unos ojos azules tan claros que parecían casi transparentes y el cabello, largo, ondulado y rojo como el fuego. Vestía unos sencillos vaqueros desgastados con unos tacones altísimos, a juego con una blusa de color negro, que conseguía resaltar su pálida piel y sus finos rasgos. Llevaba una cantidad exagerada de collares y pulseras, pero no resultaba para nada cargante. Era como si el pack no estuviese completo sin esos complementos, y en el caso de Victoria Williams, todo valía.- Tú debes de ser Bella, ¿verdad?- Preguntó afablemente. Bella asintió.

-Sí… - Victoria pasó un brazo por sus hombros amistosamente y la separó de Jacob.

-No te acerques a él, quiere algo, fijo.- Bella se sorprendió por el repentino ataque de prevención que había sufrido por parte de Victoria.- Jake, no me mires así, ya sabes lo que hay. – Llegaron hasta una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra, completamente de madera, con una decoración rústica y acogedora. La música sonaba suave por el ambiente, tranquilizante y delicada, dando paso a ese aire de paz que reinaba en el lugar. Bella se sintió automáticamente mucho más tranquila, y decidió que iba a dejar todo ese asunto a un lado mientras estaba allí con ellos.

-Bella…- Siguió Victoria.- Te presento al grupito: Ella es Rosalie Hale…- Señaló a una despampanante rubia, con los ojos de un color muy parecido al de Victoria, sólo que estos estaban bastante más cargados de maquillaje de un tono violeta claro, que no resultaba para nada feo. Llevaba su larga melena suelta y peinada en unos perfectos tirabuzones, todos colocados milimétricamente en una posición perfecta. Toda ella era perfecta. Bella pudo haber sentido una punzada de envidia, pero lo único que pensó fue que una belleza tan desconcertante no podía ser tan buena suerte como muchas creían. Rosalie Hale no pensaba igual, pero tenía los pies en la tierra y sabía qué era lo que quería y qué no.

-Encantada.- Dijo ella también con una sonrisa sincera. – Profesora de matemáticas avanzadas.- Bella la miró sorprendida. –Sí, el mito de las rubias se va a pique. – Rosalie se echó a reír.- No soy tonta.- Bella sintió un repentino sentimiento de comodidad entre ese grupo de gente. Dos chicos lo cerraban, sentados y, para su asombro, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Victoria suspiró fastidiada, ante tal muestra de mala educación y falta de profesionalidad por su parte.

-Y estos dos… son Seth y James. Muy inteligentes, como puedes ver.- Los chicos no se movieron, y Bella se sentó ante ellos pasmada, sin dejar de mirarlos. Uno de ellos, era tan rubio como Rosalie, con el pelo corto y con mucha gomina, pero de nuevo, no desentonaba con su aspecto, ni con sus ojos azules, ni con el estilo de su vestimenta, de tonos claros y juveniles. El otro, moreno hasta la médula, con el cabello moreno ciertamente más largo que su compañero, despeinado y con barba de tres días, apenas una fina pelusa que le cubría el rostro, atractivo y despreocupado.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Victoria rodó los ojos, pero Jacob reía divertido.

-Han apostado a quien pestañea o se ríe primero. Una de las dos.- Bella siguió mirándolos. Parecían estatuas, con el ceño fruncido, los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus rodillas y los rostros tan cerca que estaban a punto de tocarse; parecían estar en trance, como si estuviesen a punto de decir algo pero ninguno se atreviese. Rosalie se acercó a ellos disimuladamente y, cuando menos se lo esperaban, estornudó. Ambos cerraron los ojos de golpe, asustados y Jacob comenzó a reír fuertemente. Seth y James se giraron hacia Rose, quien se cruzaba de brazos mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Bien, me debéis un par de cervezas cada uno.- El rubio, la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Siempre me caíste mal. Además, ¡tú no ha apostado nada!- Dijo visiblemente fastidiado.

-¿Perdón?- Rosalie rió sarcásticamente.- Os he dicho que no duraríais ni tres minutos así. Habéis dicho que qué me apostaba, y he ahí el premio: un par de cervezas. No habéis puesto ninguna otra cláusula. He ganado hermanito, vive con eso.- Bella comprendió entonces porque Rosalie y aquel chico se parecían tanto: hermanos. Evidente. James Hale era tan atractivo como su hermana, eso no podía negarlo, y ahora que podía verlo más natural, sin aquel fruncido de cejas imposible, Bella determinó con envidia que, en aquel grupo nadie parecía ser lo que ella consideraba, "normal". Le aturdió, pero le restó importancia cuando certificó que, aún siendo guapos, cada uno tenía su propio "toque".

-Vaya, Jake, Jake… ¿Quién es tu amiguita?- Lo interrogó Seth. Jacob le lanzó una mirada envenenada y deseó que aquel bocazas se hubiese mordido la lengua antes de decir nada. Bella se sintió incómoda rápidamente. No quería dar la sensación de estar ahí como la "amiguita" de Jacob que, en cierta manera, era su jefe. Pero él no pareció importarle nada de ello.

-Mi "amiguita", Seth, es Isabella Swan, la única persona que ha sabido controlar a las fieras de sexto grado. ¿Te suena?- Seth cerró la boca y Jacob se sintió orgulloso. Ni Seth había sido capaz de hacerse con el mando de esa clase, a pesar de ser el profesor de gimnasia, lo que a los chavales más le gustaba.

-Eh…- Se lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a decir nada. Sabía que estaría más guapo con la boca cerrada, pero a veces sus expresiones salían solas.- Encantado. - Dijo con una sonrisa que a Bella le resultó más agradable. La sensación de incomodidad se disipó.

-Igualmente…

-Y el rubiales, es James, hermano de Rosalie, como habrás podido imaginar. - Explicó Jacob, aunque Bella prefirió callarse el hecho de que no lo había notado hasta que el mismo James lo había dejado caer. – Profesor de física, también de sexto grado. Como bien habrás podido notar…- Dijo Jacob, pícaramente.- Dejamos a los profesores "mayores" y "menores" fuera del grupo.- James se echó a reír.

-No… es que son lo suficiente profesionales como para preferir quedarse en casa corrigiendo exámenes mientras nosotros hacemos competiciones de los más variopintas…- Jacob frunció el ceño, y miró a James.

-Sí, seguramente esas competiciones os serán más útiles a la hora de dar clase.

-Mira enano, no sé si nos resultarán más útiles o no, pero lo que es seguro, es que nos lo pasamos mejor que ellos. - James se removió el pelo y sonrió.

-Vale, pues si tan bien quieres pasártelo, espabila y pídeme MI cerveza.- James murmuró algo en voz baja y los demás se echaron a reír. Bella comenzaba a sentirse ya mucho mejor, más en su salsa. Agradeció para sí misma que Jacob hubiese tenido la magnífica idea de invitarla a tomar algo con ellos, ya que su vida social se había estancado en el bajo cero desde que llegó.

Pudo descifrar con facilidad el tipo de relación que guardaban entre ellos: se notaba a leguas que Jacob era la voz cantante del grupo, tanto por ser el coordinador del instituto, como por madurez y demás. Parecía un líder nato, aunque no un tirano. Los demás lo tomaban como alguien en el cual se podía confiar en caso de tener algún problema, un amigo que les ayudaba en su trabajo y en su propia vida.

Seth era más, el profesor por el cual todas las adolescentes podrían suspirar, y pensó que le hubiese gustado verlo en alguna de sus clases, en el gimnasio del instituto, para ver como se manejaba con las hormonas adolescentes que flotaban a su alrededor. Sabía que era atractivo y se jactaba de ello, con un nivel de chulería nada desagradable, sino divertido. No era presuntuoso, y eso le agradó de sobremanera.

Rosalie era más de lo mismo. Sabía de su destacable belleza, pero no parecía tomarse en serio la idea de resultar mucho más atractiva que la mayoría de las mujeres. Lo llevaba más como una especie de regalo que tenía que aguantar en cada uno de los ámbitos de su vida, pero se le veía muy realista, sabedora de que por muy guapa que fuese, no conseguiría nada si no demostraba tener cabeza. Y el tema era que, precisamente, demostraba tenerla.

James, era en ese particular, parecido a su hermana, dejando a un lado el tema físico. Se le veía claramente inteligente, audaz y serio, aunque ese último toque de personalidad lo dejaba para las clases. Por lo demás, se veía claramente que él y Seth hacían una pareja de la cual más se valía estar alejada cuando tenían su "toque" activado.

Victoria… Victoria era la parte más elocuente y extrovertida del grupo. No dejó de hablar con Bella en ningún momento, preguntándole sobre su vida, amigos, familia, gustos, tendencias, pensamientos filosóficos y demás. Bella se preguntó en ocasiones puntuales si en verdad estaría haciéndole caso en algún momento, pero se le disipó la duda cuando ella misma comenzó a hablar de su persona comentado lo que Bella le había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó una voz tras ellos. Bella y Victoria, de espaldas a la barra, se giraron para mirar a su visitante. Imponente, de casi dos metros de alto, cabello negro como el carbón y ojos grises, miraba atentamente a Bella. Esta estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su café cuando reconoció a aquel chico. Era el muchacho de la tienda de música en la cual había visto a Aidan, el moreno grandote que le había ayudado. – Eh… hola. - Sonrió, dejando entrever una sonrisa blanca, radiante, y con los dientes tan blancos como la nieve. Bella se sonrojó recordando lo ocurrido semanas atrás.

-Hola…- El muchacho se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada, violento. Aún no se creía como se había atrevido a hablar con ella así sin más.

-Esto… Eres la chica de la otra vez, ¿verdad?- Bella asintió, agradecida que no mencionase el accidente delante de todos.- Sólo quería saber… como estás. Nada más. Te marchaste tan repentinamente, tan así… que no sabíamos si estarías bien o… eso. - Bella intentó sonreír, pero sintió que una mueca horrible era lo que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Sí… estoy bien, gracias. Sólo fue un pequeño susto. – Lo que pensaba. Había quedado como una completa lunática, aunque agradecía el detalle de haberse preocupado por ella.

-Vale… - Volvió a rascarse la cabeza.- Pues… hasta otra.- Sonrió tímidamente.

-Ya. Hasta otra.- Estúpida. Se sintió muy estúpida cuando se dio la vuelta y el muchacho, recogió algo de la barra y se marchó del pub. Bella suspiró y volvió a centrarse en el grupo en el cual se hallaba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa, divertida.

-Créeme… Algo que creía haber superado, pero lo cual, ahora prefiero olvidar.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-¿Mañana harás algo?- Bella se encogió de hombros mientras se despedía de los chicos. Victoria y Rosalie la miraban sonrientes, como si el haberla conocido significase algún cambio en ellas a partir de ahora. Lo que Bella no sabía era que, simplemente, a ellas les agradaba conocer a alguien más con quien poder organizar actividades de todo tipo.

-Pues…- Bella sonrió. Había pasado una tarde agradable en compañía de los chicos, tanto que ya estaban planeando repetir cuanto antes. Lo que no se imaginaba era que los planes se sucederían al día siguiente.- No lo sé.

-Tráete a Jasper.- Dijo Seth emocionado.- Nos hace falta sangre nueva. Ya sabes…- Abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó mirándola, fijamente, sin parpadear. Habían estado la otra mitad de la tarde practicando para los concursos "anti-parpadeo". Bella se echó a reír por la expresión que Seth mantenía fija, hasta que éste se dio por vencido y, riendo también, pestañeó y se apartó.

-Le comentaré y, -miró a Victoria- te llamaré para avisarte, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió.

-Bella, ¿te acercamos a casa?- Preguntó James. Ellos, a diferencia de ella misma, vivían en zonas bastante más apartadas de Londres. Negó.

-Que va. Vivo aquí al lado, estaré en diez minutos. Y me gusta caminar.- James se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Se despidieron tras volver a repetirle incesantemente que debía convencer a Jasper para unirse al grupo y conocer más gente. Comenzó a caminar calle abajo, derecha a su casa. La verdad era que, a pesar de todo, la tarde había sido fructífera y animada, y estaba casi segura de que a Jasper no le importaría para nada, unirse a ellos.

-¡Eh!- Alguien gritó entre el silencio de la calle, ya casi a oscuras, debido a que la noche estaba ya a punto de caer.- ¡Eh, perdona! ¡¿Isabella?! – Se giró repentinamente, y poco le faltó para volver a caerse al suelo. Aquel chico, Aidan, corría hacia ella sonriendo. Bella se quedó paralizada en el sitio, mirándole llegar hasta ella y respirar hondo para recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera.- Hola…- dijo respirando agitadamente.

-Hola… - Le miró asustada, nuevamente anonadada por el más que evidente parecido con Edward. Era como estar mirándole a él, sólo que con el cabello mucho más corto y más adulto. Él sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa de cortesía, nada más.

-Sólo quería… preguntarte qué tal estás. –Llevaba semanas preocupado, sólo por el hecho de haberla visto desvanecerse delante de él con tal facilidad.- Emmett me ha dicho que te había visto en un bar aquí cerca, y estaba esperando…- ¿Esperándola? Dios, ya era demasiado: decidió momentáneamente que era mejor cortar por lo sano.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por tu interés.- Dijo seriamente.- Y ahora, si no te importa…- Se giró para marcharse, pero él cogió su brazo con más rapidez de lo que había previsto. Bella se giró a toda velocidad y se encaró a él.

-Oye… mira, no sé, pero me parece que tienes algún tipo de problema conmigo.- Le espetó él de golpe. Bella soltó todo el aire que había guardado para replicarle por la impresión: la había calado mucho más de lo que se había pensado. Aidan, sin embargo, se limitó a contemplar como su expresión aturdida se rehacía.

-No, no lo tengo. Lamento haberte dado esa impresión.- Él suspiró y soltó su amarre. Bella volvió a girarse, pero notó de nuevo la misma mano atenazadora alrededor de una de sus muñecas.

-Vale… eh… ¿y por qué no te creo?- Aquel chaval comenzaba a caerle realmente mal.

-Eh, Aidan, ¿no?- Él asintió. Repentinamente no tenía ganas de entablar conversación alguna con él.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Sacudió su cabeza mientras hablaba, intentando disipar la confusión.- Vale, admito que cuando te vi me chocaste un poco, - antes de que se lo creyese demasiado, dejó todo claro- más que nada porque te pareces demasiado a una persona que… mira, sé que esto puede sonarte raro, pero no es poco común.- Él enarcó una ceja, confuso.- La cuestión es que esa persona fue muy importante para mí y me dejaste un tanto noqueada. Nada más.- Sería mejor decírselo así a tener que estar inventándose excusas estúpidas. No le gustaba irse por la tangente.

-Ah… Bueno…- rió nervioso.- Eso aclara un poco las cosas.- Dijo él, con tono sosegado y ausente, como si acabasen de darle una noticia que no se creía.- Pensé que sería algo peor. – Bella sonrió irónica.

-Me alegro que para ti sea tan leve, ya que para mí no lo es. No es un tema agradable, así que, si no te importa…- Se liberó de su mano.- Preferiría no… saber más de ti. – Aidan abrió la boca.- No me hace ningún bien. – La miró confuso y poco a poco, las piezas encajaron en su no estúpida mente.

-Esa persona ya no está, ¿verdad?- Bella tragó saliva y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían a pesar de sus intentos de que no fuese así. – Vale, he sido un bruto desconsiderado. Lo siento, siento haberte causado esta molestia… - Bella cerró los ojos en un intento de arrastrar las lágrimas hacia su interior de nuevo, pero el esfuerzo fue vano.

-No…- Intentó sonreír, pero un sollozo se le cruzó en la mitad de la mueca y sonó aún más desesperada de lo que ya estaba.- Quiero decir, no es culpa tuya.- Le miró de nuevo, y le sorprendió descubrir en sus ojos aquel atisbo de preocupación que había escuchado en su voz.- Soy yo, y mi masoquismo. Nada más.- Aidan sonrió levemente, pero no por ello se relajó.

-Y si…- Se rascó la cabeza, del mismo modo en el cual, su amigo, Emmett creía recordar, lo había hecho varias veces.- Igual esto no es bueno para ti, pero… ¿qué te parecería… no sé, quedar? –Bella sintió que el agujero en su pecho volvía a abrirse.- Tan sólo para hablar, que me cuentes un poco… quizás eso te haga sentir mejor.- Aidan se sintió estúpido por plantearle algo así.- Sólo si quieres, claro. No quiero que… mi presencia te haga mal. Pero entiende que es un tanto curioso y… -Bella le miró fijamente, y él torció el gesto.- Vale, eh, por la cara que acabas de poner, parezco imbécil, ¿verdad? – A ella se le escapó una pequeña y nerviosa risa.

-Sí, un poco. –Su Edward era mucho más elocuente, eso estaba claro.- ¿Tan evidente soy?

-Sí, pero… no más que yo mismo.

* * *

_._

_-¿Te gusto, verdad?- Escuchó su voz sesgando el aire, seria y firme. Abrió los ojos como platos y le miró, sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué siempre le hacía lo mismo?- No soy tonto. Ni tú tampoco. – Se le encendieron las mejillas._

_-¿Tan evidente soy?- Edward sonrió y negó firmemente._

_-Sí, pero… no más que yo mismo_.

.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? ¿Isabella?- Y repentinamente, tenía su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Miró su rostro, crispado por la angustia y pálida como la nieve, y se preocupó aún más.- Dios, estás blanca… ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?- Bella se apartó como pudo de él, conteniendo el aire como podía y abrazándose el pecho.

-No…- Suspiró y cerró los ojos.- Estoy bien…- Aidan seguía sujetando sus brazos.

-¿Segura? – Ella asintió.- Eh, creo que tendré que estar más atento a lo que hago o digo, si la cuestión es que a partir de ahora te vas a desmayar a cada momento.- Se le escapó de nuevo una risa nerviosa, y Bella suspiró. Había sonado tan… parecido, con la misma tonalidad de voz. Hasta eso tenía parecido su voz. La había soñado tantas veces que ya no recordaba ni como sonaba, no podía imaginarse con claridad como había dicho esa misma frase. Pero estaba casi segura que, de haber seguido vivo Edward, hubiese sonado igual.

-No, ha sido un pequeño lapsus.- Ya sentía la cabeza más asentada.- Estoy bien.

-Tal vez… deberías ir al médico o algo. - Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo sinceramente desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

- Mi novio es pediatra, sabrá qué hacer. - Aidan asintió.

-Vale… ¿te acerco a casa? – Volvió a negar.

-No, no. Sé que tienes que cerrar. - Miró por encima de su hombro como las luces de la tienda se iban apagando poco a poco: seguramente Emmett se estaba haciendo cargo de todo él solo, y ella bien sabía lo mucho que fastidiaba el tener que hacer el trabajo de dos uno solo.- Y si eso, ya estaremos. - Aidan asintió.

-¿Haces algo el próximo martes? Es mi día libre.- Bella negó, ya que ese mismo día ella no tenía clases que dar.

-No, estoy libre…- Él sonrió.

-Te parece si… ¿nos vemos? – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Ven a la tienda, a las cuatro o así… Estaré allí.- Sonrió.- Luego ya pensaremos donde vamos a tomar algo.- Bella se metió un mechón rebelde tras una de su orejas.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí…- Y con las mismas y una pequeña sonrisa, Bella se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando calle arriba. Aidan volvió a la tienda, donde Emmett murmuraba en voz baja y despotricaba contra él.

-Espero que esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara tenga una buena explicación, porque me acaba de dar un tirón mientras guardaba una de las cajas de cd's defectuosos que hay que devolver. - Aidan fue hasta los fusibles y apagó las luces restantes, mientras Emmett buscaba las llaves.- ¿Has hablado con ella?- Asintió mientras volvía a su lado.

-Sí. Iremos a tomar algo el martes que viene.

-¿Y eso? Fue un desmayo, no un intento de asesinato por tu parte. Puedes ser menos caballeroso. – Aidan no dijo nada, pero Emmett se encargó de estropearle un poco la ilusión de conocer a alguien tan… raro.- Además, ¿Qué va a decir Kate?- Se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué tienes que joderme siempre?- Emmett no dijo nada, y se dedicó a bajar la verja que protegía las cristaleras de la tienda.- Se lo voy a decir a Kate, eso está claro. No quiero tener que aguantar un ataque de celos repentino por cosas de las que se haya enterado: termino antes contándoselo yo mismo.

-Tú verás, es tu físico, no el mío.- Aidan se mordió el labio.

-Ya vale… ¿me acercas en coche, o llamo a un taxi? Como veas.- No sabía porque Emmett estaba con ese humor, dado a que no había ocurrido nada que pudiese amargarse de sobremanera. Había sido un día difícil, demasiados clientes descontentos por la partida de las primeras ediciones de un álbum que llevaban esperando durante meses, partidas que habían llegado defectuosas.

-Te acerco. – El trayecto en coche fue silencioso, con Emmett farfullando en voz baja: Aidan tuvo claro que su mal humor se debía, precisamente, a ese cargamento de discos que no habían servido para nada. No le culpó, era dinero y tiempo mal gastados, y una fama que podría hacer mucho daño, aún y cuando ellos no eran los culpables. La tienda iba bien, y lo que menos les hacía falta era perder clientes, ya que les había costado años poder organizarlo todo.

-¿Aidan?- La voz de Kate le llegó de sopetón desde la cocina cuando llegó a su casa.

-Sí…- Susurró mientras dejaba la cazadora en el armario de entrada y se estiraba.

-Has tardado.- Suspiró. Él entró en la cocina y la encontró preparando la mesa, sin mucho ánimo, con el cabello moreno recogido en un moño bajo, los ojos azules mirándolo fijamente mientras colocaba dos platos.

-He tenido mucho trabajo.- Como si a ella le importase.- Además, no es tan tarde.- Apenas eran las nueve y poco más.

-Como veas, Aidan.- Él se encogió de hombros.

-Vale.- Cogió una manzana del cuenco de frutas y la restregó contra su camiseta.- Mira, cuando estés más sosegada, quieras hablar y no pienses que estoy por ahí de fanfarria, me avisas. No estoy de humor para tonterías, Kate. Ya lo sabes. – Se giró para marcharse a su cuarto a descansar, pero antes recordó lo acordado con Emmett.- Ah… y el martes voy a verme con una chica. – La respuesta de su novia no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué? – Susurró, enfadada pero por lo visto, siguiendo su consejo de "sosegarse". Rió nerviosa, negando con la cabeza, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Aidan no había podido tener tal desfachatez.- A ver… me sueltas tan ancho, ¿qué vas a ver a una tía?- Aidan se giró y asintió.

-Lo que has oído. Está en una situación especial y necesita ayuda.

-¡¿Y te has ofrecido a calentarle a ella la cama?!- Explotó en menos de diez segundos, tal y como Aidan había previsto. Rodó los ojos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo que haga con otra lo que no hago contigo?- Kate se quedó helada. – Sabes, a veces, es decir, muchas veces me pregunto qué rayos hago aún contigo. Creo que ni yo mismo me lo explico. – Kate comenzó a perder el poco color que quedaba en su rostro.

-Supuestamente me quieres…- Aidan suspiró, totalmente aturdido.

-Ya, ¿me quieres tú a mí?- Kate asintió y él rió con sarcasmo.- Bien, esa es buena. Te la concedo Kate. El día que quieras demostrármelo, repito lo dicho: hazlo. Por lo demás, sigue así. Estás clavándolo.

-Aidan…

-Ahórratelo, de verdad. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces.- Suspiró, rendido.- Me voy a la cama. Haz lo que veas. – Ella se tragó su enfado y se limitó a asentir.

-De acuerdo… Hasta mañana.- Para cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, Aidan ya había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto. Se desprendió de la ropa y se azuzó una camiseta y unos sencillos pantalones de tela para dormir. Ni siquiera le apetecía comer; Kate le quitaba todas las ganas.

En realidad, aún no entendía por qué seguía con ella. Era una especie de relación de dar y tomar: sexo a cambio de… nada. Comodidad, posiblemente. Había estado con Kate toda su vida, y sinceramente, no le apetecía dejarlo, quizás por poder tener una estabilidad emocional que últimamente ya no sentía. Kate… era buena chica, sí, pero él necesitaba algo más… Necesitaba alguien más. Alguien real, alguien que no lo controlase ni estuviese pendiente de cada palabra que salía de su boca, para retorcerla y amañarla a su antojo. Y Kate no era esa persona.

En verdad, no recordaba que Kate hubiese sido esa persona nunca.


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- Bella asintió mientras se ponía la chaqueta antes de salir de casa.- Bella, no quiero que sufras por un recuerdo…- Cogió su bolso y se volvió hacia Jasper.

-Jazz… si no lo hago, esto me perseguirá para siempre. Siempre estaré con esa duda, siempre lo recordaré. – Acarició su mejilla con la mano y sonrió.-Quiero hacerme a la idea de que Aidan no es Edward… por mi propia salud mental. Cuanto antes lo asimile, más tranquila podré vivir. Sólo es eso.

-Ya lo sé.- Sonrió y guareció la mano que ella apoyaba en su mejilla con una de las suyas. Suspiró.- Si te va a hacer bien, adelante.- Ella se acercó a él y besó sus labios antes de despedirse. – Espérame despierta.-Sonrió.- Hoy no creo que tarde demasiado.- Bella sonrió.

-Claro…

-Hasta luego…- Ella le sonrió de nuevo y se marchó, cerrando la puerta suavemente.- Te quiero…- Suspiró Jasper. Se dejó caer contra la pared de la entrada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. El corazón, aquel órgano tan acelerado, le indicaba que, posiblemente, aquel encuentro no le haría bien alguno a él mismo.

Una pequeña grieta comenzó a abrirse en la parte más vulnerable de su alma.

Bella miró el cartel de la tienda mientras suspiraba, aún dudosa de si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto o no. Sabía que a Jasper le dolía ver como estaba llevando las cosas, el miedo que le estaría atenazando por lo que podía pasar: el miedo a que volviesen a ella sentimientos ya muertos. Pero era algo que tenía claro: ella había estado enamorada de Edward. Era como asegurar que se enamoraría de una nueva imagen de él. Seguía siendo otra cosa muy diferente a su persona. Aidan no era Edward. Eso era algo que tenía claro. El amor que había sentido por Edward no reviviría jamás con nadie. Pero el miedo seguía latente en él. Y era natural. Con empatía, pensó que de ser ella quien debía estar viendo como su pareja se encontraba con la viva imagen del amor de su vida, no estaría precisamente tranquila.

-Vaya, puntualidad desconcertante. – Bella se giró y contempló como Aidan terminaba de cruzar la carretera y se paraba frente a ella.- Hola.- Saludó sonriendo.

-Hola. - Se sintió estúpida, pero el agobio de su pecho no la dejaba respirar. Era como volver a estar con Edward, a estar con él de una manera hipócrita. No podía hacerle algo así a ese muchacho, ese joven a quien no conocía de nada: había hablado con él dos veces y ya creía tener derecho de hacer odiosas comparaciones. Tenía que ser razonable, no podía dejarse llevar por ideas equivocadas. Una vez más, se lo repitió para sí misma: Aidan no era Edward. Y punto.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – Bella se encogió de hombros, divertida y a la par, confusa.

-Yo… no conozco mucho Londres… todavía. Como mucho puedo decirte de ir al bar en donde estuve el otro día, el pub del sábado pasado, y el instituto donde trabajo. Nada más.- Aidan sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Bien. Me imagino que me tocará hacer de guía turístico. - Bella sonrió y asintió, cómoda. Pensaba que le resultaría mucho más difícil hacerse a la idea de su brutal parecido, pero Aidan se veía tan natural que no le costó dejarse llevar. – Sabes… has venido a dar al mejor barrio de Londres. - Dijo con una sonrisa.- Candem. Música, pintura, cine… Es el barrio bohemio. - Ella sonrió, mientras veían a un violinista tocar una complicada canción.

-Te gusta todo esto, ¿verdad?- Aidan asintió, complacido.

-Desde siempre. - Su expresión se tornó pensativa durante varios segundos.- No sé, me ayuda a ser… yo. A despejarme. Es agradable. Y el mudarme cerca no hizo más que avivar esa sensación.- Bella miró sus pies mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Vives cerca? – Creía estar preguntándole sobre temas ya de índole privada, aún sin haber hablado casi nada. ¿Pero acaso aquel encuentro fortuito había sido normal?

-Sí… a tres calles por encima de la tienda, con mi… - Se mordió el labio, fastidiado. Kate. ¿Qué era Kate? ¿Podía seguir considerándola su pareja?- Bueno, con Kate… -enmendó, el error, pero a Bella no le pasó desapercibido ese cambio en la frase.

-¿Tu novia, o algo así?- Acto seguido, se tragó sus palabras.- Vale.. Eso no me importa. Lo siento. – Aidan sonrió y le restó importancia al asunto.

-No, no pasa nada. Es natural. – Se paró frente a un pequeño y acogedor pub que conocía desde hacía años y abrió la puerta para que Bella entrase, decidiendo por si solo que podían tomar algo allí tranquilamente.- Verás… Kate era… una amiga que me ayudó en un momento complicado, y luego fue algo más. Estamos juntos desde entonces, pero… bueno, las cosas cambian, las necesidades varían y los problemas se van. Y la rutina, puede, tanto que… todo es muy extraño.- Aidan se sintió estúpido.

-Ya… Lo entiendo. – Bella no quiso hurgar más en su privacidad, y no dijo nada más del tema. Pidieron café y, una vez servidos, se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas del albedrío del pub, para poder estar más tranquilos.

-Bueno, cuéntame de ti. - Dijo él mientras le echaba al café una cantidad increíble de azúcar que a Bella no le pasó desapercibido. Una punzada atravesó su pecho cuando recordó que Edward también solía hacer lo mismo, las pocas veces que tomaba café. Según él, sólo lo bebía en situaciones desesperadas, porque le aturdía la mente y no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

-¿Te gusta el azúcar, verdad?- Preguntó sonriendo, rezando para tranquilizarse. Aidan asintió.

-Sí… en cierta manera. – Comenzó a remover el contenido de su taza. Bella podía haber jurado que en ella había más edulcorante que cafeína.- De por sí, el café no me hace mucha gracia… pero me ayuda a estar despierto.

-Te comprendo. Yo tengo problemas para dormir.- Aidan bebió un sorbo de su café y la miró por encima de la humeante taza.

-Más de lo mismo. Tengo que permanecer despierto porque a veces, me desveló en mitad de la noche y tengo que tomarme algo para conciliar el sueño. Claro que luego me deja hecho polvo el resto del día.- Rió. Bella se apoyó con comodidad en la silla.

-¿Hoy no has podido dormir?- Él negó. - ¿Y eso?- Ya no sabía ni por donde iba la conversación, pero le daba igual.

-No lo sé. Nunca sé porque me despierto. Me pasa desde siempre; supongo que será alguna pesadilla de la que luego no me acuerdo. Y la verdad, es que no me quejo de ello. Recordar algo que me obliga a despertarme, no debe de ser para nada agradable. – Bella asintió. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo haces para dormir si tienes problemas también?- Preguntó él, curioso.

-¿Yo?- Aidan asintió.- Pues… si no es muy tarde, toco el piano, o la guitarra… y me relaja. Me ayuda a evadirme… y consigo descansar. -Rió.- Pero no sería la primera ni la última vez que me quedo dormida sobre el teclado, así que… tampoco creas que es muy sano. La espalda se resiente.- Aidan esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

-Así que, ¿tocas el piano y la guitarra? – Bella asintió.- Vaya… Veo que has venido a dar al barrio adecuado. - Ella comenzó a enredar uno de los mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos mientras la sonrisa parecía haberse grabado en sus labios.

-Sí… "Vaya"- le imitó. – ¿Y tú qué? –Preguntó.- ¿No tienes aficiones? – Bromeó. Para su sorpresa, Aidan borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se cruzó de brazos, afligido. Bella dejó la taza de café en la mesa y le miró preocupada.- ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo? – Él suspiró, clavó la mirada en el suelo y negó.

-No… es sólo que…- Sonrió sarcástico, y volvió a mirarla con sus ojos verdes brillantes. – No tengo aficiones. – ¿Qué?- Nunca las he tenido. – Bella lo contempló incrédula.

-Aidan… es imposible no tener aficiones. Algo habrá que te guste o que se te dé bien. – Él volvió a negar.

-No. – Era rotundo, testarudo a decir lo contrario.- No hay… algo que se me dé bien. Nunca he… no he hecho nada de provecho, nunca he estado en ninguna extraescolar, nunca me sentí atraído por ninguna carrera, a pesar de haber cursado una, nunca me… nunca me ha gustado nada.

-Pero llevas una tienda de música…- susurró ella, asombrada.

-Sí… la música me gusta, pero de ahí a considerarla un hobby, hay un largo trecho. Escuchar música no puede ser un hobby… ¿Una afición? Quizás. Pero entonces, eso es lo único que tengo. Escucharla.

-Y la carrera…- Él suspiró.

-Comencé a cursar medicina, pero lo dejé a los tres años. No era lo mío. –Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sintió que las palabras sobraban en ese caso. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviese ninguna afición? Era casi imposible concebir a alguien así: era como quien decía que no cumplía años. Imposible. Aunque no tuviésemos claro qué nos gustaba y qué no, siempre había algo que nos agradaba. Pasear, escuchar música, escribir, cocinar… Siempre.

-Quizás… quizás deberías probar alguna otra cosa.- Aidan sonrió irónicamente.

-Isabella, no puedo pasarme mi vida entera buscando aficiones. El tiempo corre, y no tengo todo el del universo para poder hacer lo que quiera. Me emancipé gracias a la tienda, gracias a las ganancias. Se me iría el resto si me pusiese como loco a hacer actividades hasta dar con alguna que me gustase. - Bella se mordió el labio, pensativa.

-Bueno, algo habrá. Estoy cien por cien segura.- Él no dijo nada más, sino que se limitó a remover el café con la cuchara durante varios minutos que a Bella se le hicieron eternos.

-¿Sabes? En eso me recuerdas a mi hermana Alice. - Sonrió sólo con recordar a su hermana pequeña, aquel bombón de chiquilla.- Se pasa el tiempo diciéndome que tengo que espabilar y hacer lo que me guste, antes de que descubra que he perdido mi tiempo haciendo cosas que me desagradan. – Bella asintió, dándole la razón a la hermana de Aidan. – Y sí, quizás tenga razón, pero ya veremos.

-Entiende que es un poco raro el pensar que hay alguien que no tiene afición alguna… - Él se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad, es que tampoco he descubierto nada que... me llame. No sé. Tendré que seguir buscando.- Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Echaría a perder su vida de no hacer nada al respecto.- Bueno… y cuéntame tú. Qué haces aquí y demás… Si quieres, claro.- Bella, miró de refilón el anillo plateado que se hallaban ensartado en uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda.- Vaya…- Levantó la mirada y vio que la de Aidan también estaba clavada en el brillante de la sortija.

-Voy a casarme. En unos meses, aquí. Por eso nos mudamos, para poder prepararlo todo.

-¿No te gustaba…?- Ella negó.

-Nueva York. No, no es que no me gustase. Es muy diferente a esto, eso está claro… Pero no… no me era agradable. No me traía buenos recuerdos, precisamente. – Aidan asintió, comprendiendo. Había llegado al meollo de la cuestión. – Sí, de eso se trata… Mira, él... él fue… alguien de vital importancia para mí. Fue mi salvavidas en mitad del violento océano, mi paracaídas en la caída más importante de mi vida. Y de repente, se fue. Para siempre. Cuesta entender que, tras muchos años aún esté presente, pero él siempre está. – Se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura de su corazón. – Aquí. Grabado, siempre. – Aidan la miró fijamente.

-Pero ahora estás enamorada. - No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ella suspiró.

-Hay muchas clases de amor. Están los pasajeros, los de conveniencia…- Aidan sintió que el suyo en el caso de Kate estaba en ese grupo.-, los apasionados, los seguros…- Y Bella se tasaba a sí misma en ese último.- Pero hay uno que es para siempre. Es ese en el cual, sabes que la otra persona lo es todo para ti, y que tú lo eres todo para ella. Ese en el cual no te imaginas la vida sin su presencia en ella. En el que te imaginas a su lado hasta el fin de tus días. – Bella se tragó las lágrimas como pudo.- Y no es muy justo que, cuando lo has encontrado, la misma vida decida cuándo será el fin de sus días. Y te roba tu esencia, te deja vacía. Ese vacío se vuelve a llenar, pero no es la misma sustancia, no es el mismo sentimiento. La sensación de vacío, de ahogo, de falta estará para siempre. Siempre estás vacía…- Bella se dio cuenta de que finalmente, había terminado explicando cómo se sentía ella en realidad.

-Estabas enamorada de él, ¿verdad? – Ella asintió.

-¿De él? Claro que lo estaba. – Suspiró por enésima vez.- Pero está asumido, Aidan. Él está fuera de todo raciocinio. Ya fue. No volverá. Ahora estoy asentada, con alguien que me quiere y a quien quiero. Tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, y voy a perseguirla. Creo que es mi turno de poder vivir. – Él sonrió ácidamente.

-De verdad, siento parecerme a él. Pero…- Se encogió de hombros, pidiendo unas disculpas sin sentido con la mirada.

-Debería estar loca o ser una completa gilipollas si pensase que tú, por parecerte a él, tienes culpa alguna. Lo que yo sentía se quedó enterrado. Eso no va a cambiar. Estaba enamorada de él, pero ya. Pasé página, terminé el libro y lo quemé, y empecé a escribir mi historia de nuevo. Eso está claro.- Quiso dejarle entrever que, a pesar de todo, ella jamás sentiría por él, alguien desconocido aunque ya no tanto, más que una simple y extraña amistad. Un cariño por el recuerdo que él le traía.

-Me alegro.- Aidan lo había captado a la primera, y le parecía lo más natural y racional. – Se ve que eres mucho más de lo que dejas entrever. – Ella sonrió.

-No dejes volar tu imaginación para conmigo demasiado alto, o el golpe podría ser brutal. Soy más normal de lo que parece.- Aidan sonrió, pero acto, seguido, negó.

-No, creo que mis teorías suelen ser bastante próximas a la hipótesis real.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.- Aquel detalle le gustó. La verdad era que aquella muchacha le había caído bastante bien, y el interés que sentía hacia ella no hacía más que aumentar gradualmente. Cuanto más hablaba con ella, más quería conocerla.

-¿Crees que podríamos quedar algún otro día? Me ha gustado hablar contigo, Isabella.- Ella sonrió, asintiendo.

-Claro… - Él se alegró profundamente.- Y llámame Bella… sólo Bella.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

-Me alegro que te fuese bien. -Le dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cuello, acurrucándose en la curva del mismo.

-Sí… - Bella suspiró y clavó su mirada en la oscuridad del techo de su cuarto. Jasper sintió un revolcón en el estómago y no pudo evitar que la pregunta que pugnaba por salir de sus labios fuese dicha en voz alta.

-¿Pero? Bella, ¿qué pasa?- Su cuerpo se paralizó contra el suyo: el de ella tampoco se movía demasiado.

-Nada Jazz, no es nada.- Ya, pero sí era algo. Había algo, él lo notaba claramente.- Es sólo que… tengo miedo. – Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo estaba temiendo, lo estaba temiendo desde hacía tiempo…- Tengo miedo de estar volviéndome loca. Es demasiado Edward. – Jasper sintió que una parte de su angustia se relajaba, pero no por ello desaparecía.- Tiene expresiones, ademanes, movimientos, frases… que son una perfecta copia de él. Es como volver a estar hablando con él, es como si me volviese a mirar de nuevo… Es demasiado extraño.- Jasper intentó restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Has pensado en la posible teoría de un hermano gemelo? – Ella asintió.

-Sí. Pero es demasiado surrealista. Poco probable.- Jasper bufó fastidiado.

-¿Acaso es más probable que Edward haya vuelto de la tumba? – Dolió. Las palabras abrieron una de las costuras del alma de Bella, y se encogió rápidamente. Jasper se arrepintió al momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que había desprendido uno de los pedazos mal pegados de Bella. La abrazó con fuerza cuando su cuerpo se estremeció y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poder detenerlas. – Dios Bella, perdón, perdón, perdóname… No quise decirlo tan brutalmente, perdón, perdón… -Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Los minutos pasaron mientras ella se mantenía abrazada a él, sollozando hasta que su cuerpo pareció relajarse de nuevo y el llanto cesar, a pesar de que Jasper sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho. Su rostro quedó pegado contra su pecho, sin moverse, tan sólo con el movimiento de su respiración. Jasper quiso cerciorarse de algunos de sus pensamientos.

-Aún no lo has superado, ¿verdad?- Preguntó dulcemente. Bella alzó la cabeza, con la mirada vidriosa y escudriñó en sus ojos, intentando adivinar vagamente que era lo que pasaba por su racional mente, pero no supo hallar respuesta alguna.

-Sí… Está superado.- Jasper cerró los ojos durante apenas dos segundos, algo aliviado.-Pero es como… es como volver a vivirlo. Es como volver a estar encerrada en casa tan sólo con su imagen en mi mente. Es la angustia, el agobio… el ahogo. Vuelven, vuelven con la misma fuerza, como si quisiesen hacerme ver que, por tiempo que haya pasado, el pasado sigue haciéndome daño. No es Edward… es el sentimiento de agobio. Nada más. Es el sentimiento de descontrol, de sentir que no puedo hacer nada, que no puedo dirigirlo. – Jasper afianzó sus brazos a su alrededor, sintiéndose aún más seguro.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte a manejarlo. - Ella asintió, sabedora de esa verdad: Jasper estaba ahí, siempre estaba.- Y… -tragó saliva, dudoso de lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Entenderé que cambies de opinión Bella. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada si así no puedes escapar de tu pasado. Haremos lo que veamos que es mejor, pero no voy a pedirte nada a cambio. Es tu elección. – Bella, repentinamente contrariada, se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos y se levantó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos azules de su pareja.

-Eh… estás intentando decirme, que, de querer echarme atrás ¿estarías dispuesto a hacerlo? –Jasper asintió, dolido. Era duro escuchar esas palabras, transformadas de su boca hasta esa verdad.

-Sí. Estoy diciéndote que no quiero que te cases conmigo si tienes dudas. Estoy diciéndote que aceptaré tu elección, sea cual sea. Sólo…- suspiró.- sólo quiero que seas feliz. Me da igual el precio a pagar.- Bella se mordió el labio ante tal gesto de sacrificio por su parte, y le miró fijamente. Vio tal determinación a cumplir su palabra en sus ojos, que sintió que el agujero de su pecho se abría aún más. La herida comenzaba a ser visible y no tardaría mucho en estar en carne viva.

-Jazz… No voy a dejarte. Lo que siento está claro. Te quiero…- Él agachó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Bella, para que ella misma no viese la contrariedad que soportaba su mente en ese mismo instante. Estaba renunciado a ella como jamás había renunciado: estaba dándole la oportunidad de dejarle sin mayores miramientos, tan sólo si esa era su verdadera elección. Sabía que de ser así, la situación podría con él, pero no era quien para obligarla a quererle: no era quien para obligarla a atarse a él.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.- Dijo con la sinceridad impregnada en cada sílaba de la frase.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo Bella, dudosa.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?...- Él se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose estúpido por sus pensamientos, pero no era tonto, y era una preocupación que había estado en él desde que… desde el comienzo de ese retorno al pasado.- Ah…- Bella no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.- En verdad, es por Aidan, ¿verdad?- No le sorprendió para nada que se diese cuenta tan rápido de cuál era su mal, pero no lo negó.

-Sí, es por él.- Bella se sintió repentinamente estúpida, pero también se dio cuenta de que su novio no se encontraba demasiado lejos de esa misma definición.

-Jasper… Vale, ya lo capto. - Sonrió levemente, ya que la idea le parecía una locura total.- Temes que me pierda por Aidan, por su parecido con Edward….- No era una pregunta, era la confirmación de la teoría que le rondaba. Él no dijo nada, afirmando tal frase. – Te lo diré, corto, conciso y directo: No. – Jasper siguió sin decir nada y Bella decidió darle más alicientes.- Te lo dije ya: Edward ya fue. Fue un gran momento de mi vida, una ayuda, pero no puedo estar enamorada de quien ya no está vi… - Jasper supo que la idea de decir "vivo" aún le resultaba dolorosa, y más con los acontecimientos recientes.-… de quien ya no está.- Corrigió.- Era como seguir amando un recuerdo. ¿Qué razón habría? Aidan se parece, sí, pero no es Edward.

-¿No sería eso un aliciente?- Preguntó tras varios segundos de silencio.

-¿El parecido físico? – Bella rió sarcástica.- Edward me enamoró con su persona. Y no hay dos seres iguales en la tierra. Así que, aleja esa idea de tu loca cabeza. - Acarició su piel desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, recorriéndola con sus dedos suavemente. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- Estaba viendo, tanto en sus ojos, como en el comportamiento de su cuerpo, que aún dudaba.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta de que no tienes nada que temer?- Jasper la miró directamente, después de varios minutos de tener sus ojos fijos en cualquier otro punto que aquellos orbes de color chocolate.

-Estar conmigo. Sólo necesito eso, nada más.- Susurró. Los labios de Bella chocaron con los suyos, para después hablar contra ellos.

-Eso está hecho.

.

* * *

.

-Vuelves a llegar tarde. - Cerró los ojos para evitar que de sus labios saliesen palabras de las que luego podría llegar a arrepentirse.- ¿Con ella? – Aidan asintió.

-Sí, con ella. Y si te preocupases un poco más en preguntarme qué tal o cualquier cosa que no sea recriminarme nada, podrías saber que es una amiga – le resultaba raro llamar así a alguien que apenas conocía de dos días - y nada más. Pero no, tú y tus estúpidos celos. Sigue Kate, por ahora, llevas elevando mis niveles de cansancio a límites insospechados. Y no quieras estar cerca el día que explote.- Espetó. Kate se irguió cuan alta era y lo miró, altiva.

-Soy tu novia. Tu pareja desde hace años. Estoy cansándome de estos desplantes. Todo tiene un límite Aidan, yo tengo un límite. – Aidan apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa de madera blanca de la cocina, suspiró y asió el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, exasperado.

-¿Tienes un límite?- Ella asintió.- ¿Y a qué esperas Kate? ¿A qué estás esperando? – Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Dímelo tú, Aidan. Dime que es lo que quieres, por qué estás conmigo. Desde luego, no te entiendo.- Aidan asintió.

-Genial. ¿Sabes qué? Que no sé por qué estoy contigo. ¿Quieres dejarlo? De acuerdo, eso está hecho.- Kate abrió la boca horrorizada, sus ojos se relajaron, sus brazos cayeron flácidos en sus costados y le miró suplicante.

-No… Aidan…- Tragó saliva visiblemente.- No es eso… Dios, no quiero que… nos separemos.- Él enarcó una ceja.- Yo te quiero. - Se acercó a él, pero Aidan la taladró con la mirada. No estaba para juegos, sencillamente no tenía ganas y tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

-Si me quisieras, confiarías en mí. – Ella miró hacia el suelo.- ¿Acaso he dudado yo de ti alguna vez? ¿Acaso tengo yo estos repentinos ataques de celos sin fundamentos?- No dijo nada.- Joder Kate, ¿lo ves? Lo intento, intento ser sincero, llevar esto por el buen camino, pero no ayudas, no colaboras. No puedo estar dando todo el tiempo, sin recibir nada a cambio. – Kate siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo, enrojeciendo levemente. Pasaron dos minutos antes de que ella volviese a mirarlo.

-Aidan… Perdóname. – Suspiró.- De verdad… Yo…- La sintió tan dudosa que le costó creerse tal grado de arrepentimiento.- Yo… No sé qué me pasa. – Se acercó aún más a él.- Pero… entiende que me cuesta imaginarte con otras, pensar que podrías mirarlas como a mí. -Pasó por alto tal comentario: hacía tiempo que él no la miraba de ninguna manera.

Kate quedó delante de él y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro. Aidan no dijo ni hizo nada, hasta que sus manos se afianzaron tras su cuello, queriendo obligarle a regalar un beso que no estaba dispuesto a entregarle. Llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y deshizo el nudo que los dedos de Kate habían formado en su nuca.

-Kate, no. No es el momento.- Ella volvió a mirarle, atemorizada, casi segura de que él diría las palabras que tanto había estado temiendo durante todo ese tiempo.- Creo que… necesito pensar en todo esto. – Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito teatral.- No estoy diciendo nada definitivo. Sólo que, por lo pronto, es mejor que me dejes en paz.- Había sido demasiado tiempo de ataques sin sentido, palabras duras y desplantes más por su parte que por la de él mismo.

-De acuerdo…- Se alegró de que por fin le facilitase las cosas. Con las mismas, golpeó con suavidad la fría superficie de la mesa y se marchó a una de las habitaciones libres que había en la casa. Esa noche, necesitaba estar solo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y encendió el televisor que había sobre un pequeño armario, frente a ella. Se acomodó en la mullida superficie, sin quitarse nada más que el calzado y comenzó a pasar los canales sin ver nada en concreto.

Comenzó a darle vueltas a todo lo acaecido aquella tarde, su conversación con Bella, sobre el tema conversado de las aficiones, sobre su vida… y ambas reflexiones se hicieron un hueco en su mente sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Aficiones. Tras pensarlo levemente, se daba cuenta de cuan raro debía resultar que alguien no tuviese ninguna. Podía considerar que la tienda sí lo era, pero era más un trabajo que otra cosa. Jamás se había sentido atraído por nada, al menos, que recordase. Ni siquiera de niño. No había participado en ninguna extraescolar, su habitación era plana, no había nada que pudiese delatar que estaba aficionado a algo.

Incluso en ese mismo momento, se sentía de la misma manera. Miró a su alrededor, las frías paredes pintadas de un color azul pálido, cómodas vacías, no había libros, no había música, no había nada. No había imágenes algunas, de ningún tipo. Bella tenía razón. No tenía ninguna afición, y eso era, mayoritariamente, algo verdaderamente extraño.

Y por otro lado… estaba ella.

Había temido lo que le había dejado a entender tras asegurarle de que sentía el parecerse a aquel joven del que ella había estado… enamorada. Y se sorprendió pensando como de fuerte podía haberlo querido para acordarse aún de él, a pesar de que los años ya habían pasado. Bella debía de haber estado realmente enamorada, y sintió una punzada de envida cuando razonó que él jamás había podido sentir nada por el estilo. Kate… no estaba enamorado de ella.

Llegó a la terrible conclusión de que era un cascarón vacío. Un cuerpo sin sustancia, un don nadie. No había nada que pudiese hacer, no tenía gusto alguno. ¿Cómo iba a haberse enamorado Kate de él? Veía casi imposible que nadie viese en él nada de interés: Bella lo había visto desde un principio. Desde luego, aquella chica no era nada estúpida.

¿Qué le habría sucedido a aquel chico que tanto la había marcado? Le hubiese gustado preguntárselo, pero seguramente tan sólo hubiese conseguido hacerla sufrir aún más. No se merecía que un completo desconocido, aunque quizás ya no lo era tanto, la atormentase sin motivo. No era justo, ni para ella, ni para la memoria del joven fallecido. Hubiese sido un momento muy incómodo para ambos. Quizás, si se conocían algo más con el tiempo… quizás ella misma se sinceraría. Mientras tanto, él no diría nada.

Bostezó y miró el reloj. Apenas eran las diez y media de la noche, pero ya se sentía agotado, y dejó que sus músculos se relajasen contra el cómodo colchón. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de quitarse la ropa, de moverse para ponerse aún más cómodo. Las fuerzas le siguieron abandonando hasta que se sumió en un profundo sueño…

.

_- ¡Alice! ¿Qué…?- Miró a su hermana mientras esta lo contemplaba con horror._

_-Aidan… Yo no sabía nada, te lo juro…- Él la miró sin comprender. Sus facciones de duende asemejaban un sufrimiento que él no soportaba. No soportaba ver a su hermana pequeña pasándolo mal._

_-Allie, no pasa nada… cuéntame…- Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba caminando hacia atrás, y él, por más que caminaba hacia ella, no conseguía acercarse nada._

_-No puedo Aidan… No puedo… _

_-¿Por qué? – Una lágrima cayó por uno de sus brillantes y azules ojos._

_-Te harán daño. Te harán daño, como le hicieron a él…- Aidan sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo._

_-¿A él? ¿Quién Alice? ¿Quién? – Pero su hermana se alejaba cada vez más rápido, y Aidan no tuvo más remedio que contentarse con gritar al espacio vacío que ella había dejado._

Al día siguiente, no recordaba nada de ese sueño.


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

-Uy amigo… usaría el adjetivo "resplandeciente", pero eso sería quedarse corto.- Emmett le pasó una tacada de discos mientras Aidan hacía hueco en el montón anterior.- Venga, suéltalo… ¿Qué te hace tan feliz?- Aidan sonrió.

-Discutí con Kate. - Introdujo el montón colocándolos rectos y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Vale, es la primera vez que veo feliz a alguien por discutir con su pareja.- Aidan sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

-No es eso… - Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la estantería.- Sólo… gracias a Bella me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. -Emmett se rascó la cabeza y lo miró confuso. Quizás a su amigo se le estaba yendo la olla de mala manera.

-¿Acaso has tenido dudas de algo alguna vez, señor "don seguro"?- Aidan asintió, taladrando a su amigo con la mirada.

-Sí. –Dijo rotundamente. Emmett frunció el ceño.- Estos últimos meses, más que nunca.

-Tío, no te entiendo. Si ya no estás a gusto con ella ¿por qué sigues? Lo tuyo es puro masoquismo.- Aidan se encogió de hombros.

-Me imagino que es cuestión de comodidad o…

-¡AIDAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Emmett miró por encima de su amigo, dirección al pasillo que había a su izquierda.

-Genial. – Suspiró, divertido.- Prepárate chaval. Viene tu hermana.- Aidan no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapase de sus labios y se levantase de golpe. Adoraba a su hermana. La pequeña duende se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo como si tuviese quince años, con su blanca sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sus pies deslizándose por el suelo como si pareciese volar y bajo la atenta mirada de los clientes que seguían su escándalo.

Llegó rápidamente a su lado y se estrelló contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Ya te vale! – Le espetó mientras le daba un fuerte beso en su mejilla.- No se te ve el pelo, mamá y papá dicen que bien podrías irte a vivir a otro país, que no se hubiesen enterado.

-Me espantas a los clientes, renacuaja.- Le dijo Emmett desde el suelo. Alice se limitó a sacarle la lengua y decirle maléficamente:

-Dudo mucho que, de no haberlos espantado tú mismo, yo lo haga.- Aidan se echó a reír mientras veía como su mejor amigo se sonrojaba levemente. Alice podía ser muy infantil cuando quería, pero tenía la lengua más vivaz que había visto en años.- Dan…- Su hermano le miró.- Venía a preguntarte si te hace venir a comer por ahí…Vamos, los dos.- Emmett negó.

-Iros los dos si queréis, yo me quedaré a cargo de la tienda.- Alice enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y Mallory? ¿Acaso no trabaja?- Volvió a negar.

-No. La despedimos la semana pasada. Estaba quedándose con parte de las ganancias, pequeñas, pero parte. La pillé con las manos en la masa.- Ella bufó, contenta.

-Lo sabía, os lo dije. – Emmett se mordió el labio fastidiado. Tenía razón y eso le fastidiaba: Alice les había dicho, a los dos días de contratarla, que esa chica no era de fiar. Él se había reído de esa pronta desconfianza, pero a los cuatro días habían comenzado a desaparecer las primeras pequeñas cantidades de dinero. A pesar de pensar que había sido fruto de un error humano, fue él mismo quien la descubrió guardándose un fajo de billetes en el bolso, a la semana de haber sido contratada. Sabía que ahora, Alice aprovecharía cada minuto para recordarle lo muy estúpido y desconfiado que había sido.

-Perdona por tener algo de fe en la bondad del ser humano.

-No te digo que no tengas fe. Pero si te digo que sabía de su fama y que seguramente, no tardaría mucho en hacer aquí lo mismo que había hecho otras veces, pues me parece que tienes más fe en tu inteligencia que en nada más.- Le espetó. Emmett tardó varios segundos en captar el sarcasmo de su frase.

-Vale… Gracias, lo he captado.-Alice sonrió y sacó la lengua de nuevo.

-Me alegro.- Miró a su hermano de nuevo, quien había estado contemplando la escena como si se tratase de un partido de tenis.- Entonces que, ¿vamos a comer o no? Hace mucho que no hablamos…- Aidan suspiró, dado a que su hermana tenía mucha razón. Desde que se había mudado con Kate, hacía casi dos años, había visto a su familia en momentos puntales, en celebraciones y en días contados, apenas dos o tres veces al mes, y eso tomando en cuenta que vivían prácticamente cerca. Quizás era esa misma cercanía lo que les impedía verse con tanta frecuencia como hubiesen querido, por el simple hecho de decir "si eso iré mañana".

-Claro.- Miró a Emmett, quien se encogió de hombros.- ¿Te importa?

-Que va. Así aprovecharé para ordenar lo que tú desordenas. – Aidan le miró, especulativo.- Vale…- admitió.- Lo que ambos, desordenamos.

-No tardaremos. – Emmett miró a Alice, desconfiando de ella totalmente. Sabía que cuando decía que no tardarían, ese espacio de tiempo se alargaba de manera indefinida. Estaba casi seguro que no vería a Aidan hasta la hora del cierre: no sería la primera vez.

Ambos hermanos se alejaron de la tienda hablando sin parar. Alice era como una corriente de aire fresco en la cotidianeidad de su vida, como si se tratase de su mejor amiga. Se pararon frente a un restaurante al que solían ir cada vez que ella iba a buscarle, pidieron la mesa de siempre, y se sentaron sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me alegro que hayas venido a buscarme Allie…- Su hermana sonrió mientras daba un largo trago a su refresco.- Iba siendo hora.

-Si tú también te pasases de vez en cuando a buscarme a mí al trabajo, nos veríamos más a menudo.- Aidan rodó los ojos.

-Entiende que no puedo estar secuestrándote de la tienda cada dos por tres. - Incluso aún habiéndolo querido, no hubiese podido hacerlo: sabía que a su hermana de veintiocho años había que arrastrarla prácticamente de allí para conseguir tomar algo con ella. – Estoy casi seguro que no querrías…- Alice le miró dolida.

-Sabes que no es así. Por ti salgo donde sea.- Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y comenzó a hacerlo girar lentamente entre sus dedos.- Bueno… cuéntame… ¿qué tal con la idiota de tu novia?- Le dijo duramente. Aidan borró la sonrisa de su rostro, visiblemente fastidiado por las palabras de su hermana.

-Sabes que no me gusta que la llames así…- Alice se encogió de hombros, sin mirarle.

-Y tú también sabes que me parece algo más que "idiota": siéntete afortunado de que no use ningún otro término más bestia al referirme a ella. – Él se removió incómodo en el asiento.

-Sé que no te cae bien, pero si la conocieses un poco más… -Alice no le dejó terminar.

-Mira Dan… No necesito conocerla más para darme cuenta de cómo es. Falsa, mentirosa, estúpida y creída. Por si fuese poco, manipuladora. Vamos, una joyita…

-No es así…- dijo Aidan en voz baja. Ojala él mismo se lo creyese, pero sabía que en cierta manera tenía razón. Kate no era lo mejor con lo que se había cruzado en su vida.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- Un camarero llegó con su pedido rápidamente, pero eso no interrumpió a su hermana.- Tienes treinta años. Va siendo hora de que asientas la cabeza, ¿no crees?

-No aparento treinta.- Dijo dolido.

-Ya. Siéntete afortunado mientras puedas. Pero no es eso: .as cosas con Kate parece que van más en serio de lo que parece. Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir con ella para siempre?

-No.- Dijo repentino. Acto seguido, se mordió la lengua. Acababa de darle la razón a Alice.

-¿Ves? Espabila. Déjale las cosas claras, empieza de nuevo y rehace tu vida. Esa tía te va a amargar. – Agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Volvía a tener razón.

-No es tan sencillo…- Se rió, sarcástica.

-Vamos… "Kate… siento decirte que es mejor que dejemos esto por ahora… No tengo las cosas claras, y no quiero seguir engañándote. Eres una furcia". ¿Así bien? – A Aidan se le escapó una involuntaria sonrisa de sus labios.- Si quieres, puedo hacerlo de tu parte. Dime cuando y donde, y déjala en mis manos. Terminaré de una vez por todas.

-Alice…

-¡Ah! Y por si te sirve de aliciente, mamá piensa igual que yo. No la traga. Desde hace años.- Aidan asintió. Sabía de eso, su madre se lo había dejado tan claro como Alice en diversas ocasiones. Y de nuevo, lo que más le fastidiaba era no poder negarlo. – Es que no lo entiendo, y eso me divierte. No sé qué has visto en esa mujer…

-Me ayudó… -Alice volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¡Ya estamos con eso! Sí, te echó el cable durante esa temporada, y ya. ¿Vas a deberle toda tu vida por eso? ¿Siempre? Y luego, claro, tan sólo tuvo que insinuarse un poco para que cayeses, tonto. ¿Te chantajea con eso? – Aidan la miró con fastidio.

-Me lo recuerda de vez en cuando. - Casi todos los días, pero evitaba tener que responder a tales comentarios.

-El golpe te dejó tonto la cabeza. Esa es mi teoría. Te enseñó un poco de carne y caíste. Joder tío, ni yo soy tan tonta y eso que tengo lo mío. - Aidan negó.

-No te engañes. Tú no estás tonta, estás loca.- Ella sonrió, más relajada.

-Gracias, es todo un cumplido. Pero a lo que vamos. Todo eso… fue hace años. ¿Va a seguir así siempre? Quizás si tú le salvas la vida a ella, crea que el favor ya está devuelto y te libere… ¿no crees?- De nuevo, ambos hermanos volvieron a reír. Alice comenzó a desmigajar un trozo de pan con sus dedos, risueña. Aidan suspiró, fastidiado. Su hermana tenía razón: aquello había ocurrido hacía años, no tenía porque seguir dependiendo de ello.

-Ya bueno… lo hablaré con ella, te lo prometo.- Alice le miró sonriente, convencida de que Aidan por fin haría lo que debía hacer.

-¿De una vez por todas?- Él enarcó las cejas, pero aún así asintió.

-Sí… De una vez por todas. Quizás vaya siendo hora de tener una charla en serio… -Ella asintió.

-Me alegra que por fin tengas en cuenta la opinión de tu hermana…- Él suspiró, divertido, pero no dijo nada más. Siguió contemplando ensimismado el refresco de su vaso, como si nada tuviese más importancia en el mundo.- Vale… y ahora, cuéntame. ¿Por qué te noto diferente? – Aidan volvió a mirarla, sorprendido.- Soy tu hermana, no me engañas. -Sonrió divertida, con su cabeza ladeada.- Te veo… no sé… raro. Hay algo… Venga…- le instó.- Cuéntame. ¿Qué es?

Aidan le miró confuso, pero poco después se dio cuenta de que mismamente Emmett se había dado cuenta de que se hallaba… "resplandeciente", creía recordar, hacía apenas un rato.

-Eh… - Dijo aturdido.- La verdad es que no lo sé. Emmett me ha dicho lo mismo, pero creo que estáis comenzando a imaginaros cosas. - Alice negó, divertida.

-Sea lo que sea, puede que aún no te hayas dado cuenta ni tu… pero yo sí. Tienes un brillito justo ahí…- señaló sus ojos.- Como si hubieses visto algo que te haya hecho… no sé, algún bien.- Enarcó una ceja.- No me mires así… está bien. Me gusta verte así.

-No sé, en serio.

-¿Hay alguien? – Preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué? No.- Respondió súbitamente. Acto seguido, la imagen de aquella joven que había visto tres veces volvió a su mente con nitidez.- Bueno sí…- Alice sonrió feliz, pero Aidan se encargó de disipar de su mente la idea que se había formado en la de su hermana.- No, no, pero no así. No… de esa índole. Es una amiga. – Su expresión se entristeció levemente. – Eh, Alice, las cosas me van mal con Kate, pero no me estoy planteando nada más por ahora. No te hagas ilusiones.

-Qué pena… Cualquiera es mejor que Kate.

-Sí, ya sé que piensas eso… - Quería alejar el tema de Kate cuanto antes.- Pero no… es una amiga. Algo raro, pero nada más.

-No sabía que eras tan social. - Aidan se contrajo, recordando los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta Bella. Alice siguió bebiendo lentamente mientras esperaba que él hablase.

-Si te cuento… ¿me prometes no decir nada?- Era una soberana tontería preguntarle aquello, sabiendo que su hermana se llevaría cualquier secreto a la tumba si así se lo pedían, pero necesitaba que ella se lo confirmase.

-Sabes que sí. – Dijo seriamente. Aidan suspiró, y comenzó a contar aquella extraña coincidencia de la vida.

-Bueno…. Es… raro… - Alice no dijo nada.- Ella no es de aquí. Bueno, creo, ya que tampoco se lo he preguntado directamente. He hablado con ella seriamente una vez. Nada más.

-¿Y ya la consideras tu amiga? – Suspiró.

-¿Quieres esperar a que termine?- Guardaba los secretos como nadie, pero también era la más curiosa.- Bueno. Sigo.

"La conocí en la tienda, dado a que… se desmayó cuando me vio.- Alice abrió la boca para comentar algo, posiblemente para mofarse, pero una mirada de Aidan y su rápida verba la silenció de nuevo.- Unas semanas más tarde, me la encontré de nuevo, y tras preguntarle por su estado, tuvimos un… un encuentro cortante, un tanto extraño. Hasta que ella me confirmó que le recordaba a alguien que había perdido hacía varios años. – Alice se quedó a cuadros.- Quedamos para charlar, y bueno… nada más. Es algo extraño. Podría resultar macabro el que nos viésemos así, quizás no esté bien tanto por mí como por ella, pero resulta que… estoy cómodo. Cuando hablo con ella, me siento bien, libre. No tengo que estar diciendo tonterías como cuando estoy con Kate. - Alice sonrió de nuevo.- Es… lista. Inteligente. No sé. Una buena amiga, supongo."

-Dios….- Aún por la conmoción visible en su rostro, era patente que a Alice no le había molestado tanto ese detalle. – Es raro de narices.

-Y que lo digas. Pero no quiero… dejar de verla. Es sencillamente eso.

-¿Te gusta?- Aidan rodó los ojos.

-¿No puedo tener una simple amiga? ¿Sólo eso?

-¿Tú? ¿Pero te has visto? Es evidente que no puedes tener una amiga. Se te echarían encima, majo…- Aidan suspiró.- Y bueno… ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?- No le gustó como sonó eso.

-Bella… se llama Bella.


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

-¡Venga! Profesora, con todo el respeto, eso es casi imposible… -Bella sonrió mientras miraba a Vanessa.

-No… Manuscritos de la época lo recogen así. Con catorce años, Mozart y su padre fueron a la capilla Sixtina, en la Basílica de San Pedro en el Vaticano, a escuchar el famoso Miserere de Allegri, partitura que estaba prohibida copiar o reproducir fuera del Vaticano. Cuando volvieron a casa, Mozart la copió nota por nota, sin ningún error.

-Venga ya…

-Es verdad.- Sabía que podía ser un mito, pero era del todo real.- Es más, si no hubiese sido por él, posiblemente Allegri no hubiese tenido la fama que hoy en día tiene.

-¡Más! – Sonriendo, pasó las hojas de sus apuntes hasta llegar a otra curiosidad que pudiese crearles interés en los músicos del pasado.

-¿Conocéis la famosa melodía, "Para Elisa" de Beethoven? – Varios negaron, pero un chico comenzó a tararearla y poco a poco los demás comenzaron a reconocerla. – No es su verdadero nombre. De hecho, Beethoven la tituló "Para Teresa", pero debido a su mala escritura, el copista se confundió y pasó a la posteridad así.

-Y luego se quejan de mi caligrafía…- Dijo otro de los alumnos, a lo que las demás respondieron con risas. El timbre que daba el final a las clases resonó con fuerza en el pasillo y los chicos aullaron con fastidio.

-Venga chicos, pasado mañana más y mejor. Es más, quiero que traigáis vosotros mismos vuestras anécdotas y curiosidades para con la música, lo que veáis y queráis. No pongo límites.- Sonrieron.

-¿Y para cuando el concierto? – Preguntó uno de ellos con malicia divertida. Bella se encogió de hombros, tomó el asa de la funda de su guitarra, se la pasó por la espalda y cogió la mochila en la cual solía llevar los apuntes y demás material.

-Pensé que hoy tendríamos tiempo, pero bueno… Otro día, ¿os parece? – Volvieron a quejarse.- Tenemos todo el curso por delante. Es más, iros preparando: pienso presentaros al concierto de verano, y cada uno hará lo que mejor se le dé: tocar, cantar… Ya veremos.- Abrieron la boca sorprendidos, pero Bella no les dio tiempo para decir nada más. Salió del a clase a medio correr, escapando de los gritos de emoción, y algunos, de terror, para casi chocar con Jacob cuando giraba riendo en una de las esquinas.

-Vaya… -Dejó de reír y se separó rápidamente de él.- Debo felicitarle, profesora Swan. Se ha ganado a la peor clase del instituto. Enhorabuena. – Ella enrojeció súbitamente, adulada por tales palabras. Sabía que muchos de los profesores la miraban con envidia por haberlo conseguido: ella en cambio, no le veía tanto mérito. Había sido cuestión de mera paciencia y un poco de diversidad de actividades en la clase.

-Ya bueno… - Jacob sonrió y se hizo a un lado para poder seguir caminando a su lado.

-¿Ya bueno? Madre mía. No tienes ni idea, por lo que veo.

-¡Bella! – Vio a Victoria acercarse a todo correr por el pasillo, sonriendo y con sus rizos de fuego meciéndose en el aire con violencia, con fuerza. Jacob rodó los ojos mientras ésta le apartaba y le pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros. - ¿Te ha contado Rosalie?

-Eh… evidentemente, no.

-Mejor. – Algo malo se avecinaba.- Este sábado… hay una fiesta y… - Bella le paró los pies.

-Eh, eh… Para. No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta.- Victoria sonrió maléficamente.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Hay que socializarte un poco más. Tú y tu chico, os venís. Vamos a ir todos, y será divertido.- Bella se mordió el labio. –Vamos… Hoy… Compras… Porfis… -Ahí no.

-No. No. No. No. Odio ir de compras Victoria, lo odio. En serio, no puedo con ello.

-No… es por nosotras. No hace falta que tú te pruebes y eso… nada…- Una mirada maliciosa por su parte le dejó claro que ese no era precisamente su plan.- Y por cierto… - Aquella mirada por lo visto, tenía algún otro motivo.- Hay un bombón esperándote fuera, con gesto de no querer moverse de allí en todo el día hasta que salgas. - A Bella se le iluminó el rostro. Le había dicho a Jasper que tenía el resto del día libre y sabía que sería un buen momento para ir a conocer un poco más la ciudad.

-Sí, es mi novio. – Jacob entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.- ¿Algún sitio recomendable?

-St James's Park. – Dijo Victoria sin pensárselo dos veces. – Ya verás. Es precioso, podría pasarme las horas muertas caminando por allí. –Le guiñó un ojo.- Ve, en serio.- Bella sonrió.

-Genial.

-Está fuera, justo al lado de la puerta principal. Nada, preséntamelo cuando eso eh… Sin prisas.

-El sábado.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Sus ojos brillaron.

-Sí…- Quizás fuese bueno tanto para Jasper como para ella, y en realidad ya tenía ganas de divertirse un poco, de conocer la noche londinense de fiestas y demás. De por sí, jamás le había gustado ir a las grandes fiestas de sociedad de Nueva York, pero quería conocer mundo, todo tipo de mundo en donde pudiese. – Luego te llamo, y quedamos a una hora, ¿te parece?-Sus ojos seguían brillando, mientras que Jacob sonreía exasperado.

-¡De acuerdo! – Sin decir nada más, les sonrió y caminó rauda a la salida. Las cosas iban tan bien que le agradaba la perspectiva de ir el resto de mañana a pasear y a la tarde a comprar con las chicas. No tenía por qué ser una tortura. Salió del centro y sus ojos buscaron con ansias a Jasper, pero no era él quien estaba allí fuera esperando.

-Buenos días.- La sonrisa la deslumbró durante varios segundos y tuvo que tomar aire para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Buenas…- Aidan se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para coger la mochila que Bella llevaba en la mano: no pudo decirle que no, puesto que antes de poder decir nada, él mismo la tomó y se la echó a la espalda. - ¿Qué tal el día?- Bella le miró aturdida y se encogió de hombros. Los ojos verdes la taladraban como si quisiesen atravesar su propia alma.

-Eh… ¿con esto? Raro.- Él sonrió de manera enigmática mientras comenzaba a andar. Bella tuvo que seguirle a pasos rápidos su caminar.

-No es para tanto. - Le miró confusa, pero él seguía caminando sin desviar la mirada. – Me dijiste que no conocías Londres, y pensé que, quizás te apetecería ir a dar una vuelta o algo.- Ella miró a su alrededor, como si temiese ser vista por quien no debía.

-Sí, pero… bueno…- No quería decirle que había creído que sería Jasper quien estaría esperándola, para evitarse el parecer una completa idiota. Él dejó de caminar y la miró fijamente.

-Bella, si no quieres, no pasa nada. En serio, lo último que quiero es forzarte a nada.

-Eh… no… Digo… vale… - Oh genial, estaba clavándola. A ese paso, tan sólo conseguiría que finalmente la tomase por la loca que no había hecho al comienzo de todo. Quizás ahora sí que se plantease el que estaba de manicomio.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- Ella sonrió a pesar de todo.

-Ya te lo dije. No conozco ningún sitio por aquí cerca. Así que, me da igual…- Aidan se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Bueno… hay un sitio por aquí cerca… Bueno, no cerca, pero…

-Vamos chico, enséñame la ciudad como debe ser: en autobús. Podré soportarlo. – Él se echó a reír.

-Bien. Si quieres arriesgarte… autobús, genial.- Aidan reanudó el paso hacia una de las paradas de autobús más cercanas de allí, una que por suerte les dejaría exactamente al lado del lugar a donde tenía pensado llevarla.

-¿St James's Park?- Dijo Bella con la boca abierta mientras leía el letrero que anunciaba las paradas de aquel autobús. Aidan asintió.- No… ¿no hay algún otro sitio mejor que ese?- Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te disgusta? Creía que no conocías nada de Londres…- volvió a sonreír.- Ya verás, es enorme, mucha gente, buen ambiente y prácticamente imprescindible si quieres conocer la ciudad como deber ser. - Bella se mordió el labio mientras miraba el cartel y luego lo miraba a él: se veía tan emocionado, tan… No quiso ni pensar en el nombre. Sería demasiado.

-No, no es eso… Es sólo que había oído que era un lugar para…- Se frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que se adentraba en un terreno peligroso del cual no quería saber nada.- No, sin más. Me habían dicho que no era un lugar interesante.- Aidan frunció el ceño.

-Pues espero que, aquel quien haya sido, tenga que tragarse eso. Ya lo verás. Estoy seguro que te gustará. - Bella tuvo que fastidiarse internamente por no ser capaz de decirle que no, que prefería quedarse en casa y que si eso, otro día podrían quedar. Pero en cierta manera, no quería hacerlo. Se obligó a pensar en Jasper. Era puro masoquismo, pero era la única manera de no ver los ojos de Edward en los de Aidan.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras el autobús paraba en cada lugar pertinente y la gente se bajaba del mismo. Apenas quedaban cinco cuando se detuvo en una esquina, en la cual Aidan y ella se bajaron. Él no dijo nada durante todo el camino, preferiblemente por no asustarla más de lo que veía que ya estaba.

-Bueno…- no pudo evitar decirlo cuando estuvieron en la entrada del enorme parque.- Bienvenida a St James's Park.- Y una sonrisa involuntaria escapó de sus labios cuando vio como Bella abría los ojos como platos.

-Dios… es…- No pudo seguir. Era verde. Inmensurablemente verde, con árboles por doquier, una entrada espectacular con flores de colores de todo tipo y una sensación de paz llegando desde su mismo interior. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que podría existir un lugar así en Londres, un lugar tan diferente de los sitios que había visto hasta entonces.

-Sabía que te gustaría. – Dijo sonriente y adentrándose en él.- Venga.

Sin dejar de mirar a todas partes, comenzó a caminar a su lado por el camino de pequeñas piedras que bordeaba un pequeño riachuelo, a cuyas orillas nacían pequeños arbustos y árboles. Sobre las tranquilas aguas, nenúfares de diferentes tipos y tamaños enmarcaban y decoraban la pequeña extensión de agua. A los lados del camino, en varios puntos del mismo, podían verse diferentes esculturas de todo tipo, desde ángeles con forma de niños, a animales, figuras de todo tipo y bustos. Tras ellos, pequeñas praderas de aspecto confortable invitaban a sentarse sobre ellas, o bien tumbarse para disfrutar del débil sol que se colaba entre las típicas nubes que cubrían el cielo londinense. A lo lejos, pudo divisar un pequeño velador de color blanco, rodeado de más hierba y árboles.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió allí y encontró un pequeño hueco entre los enormes troncos coronados de follaje, detrás del mismo velador y el cual estaba lo suficientemente alejado del camino como para estar tranquilos.

-¿Aquí?- Bella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Sí, aquí. Es perfecto.- Aidan sonrió satisfecho y se dejó caer en la hierba, se tumbó sobre ella y cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza. Siempre le había gustado aquel lugar, pero, a riesgo de sonar extraño para sí mismo, ahora le gustaba mucho más. Quizás la compañía de Bella le resultaba más agradable de lo que había supuesto en un principio.- Aidan…- Este se giró hacia ella, sentada a su lado y arrancando pequeños trozos de hierba con sus finos dedos.

-Dime.- Vio como se sonrojaba levemente y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

-Bueno… Ya que… la otra vez fui yo la que estuvo hablando casi todo el tiempo…- Esperó pacientemente a que formulase el resto de la frase.- Me preguntaba si hoy, querrías ser tú quien me contase un poco de ti. No sé. – Se sonrojó aún más y ella misma notó el horrible calor en sus mejillas. No debería importarle su vida, de hecho, no debería importarle nada de él: pero no podía evitar el sentir curiosidad por lo que le rodeaba.

-¿Quieres saber de mi vida?- Jamás se le habría ocurrido un tema más aburrido del cual hablar.

-Sí. Me dijiste que tenías una hermana, pero apenas nada más… Luego que estudiaste medicina, pero poco más. No quiero parecer una cotilla, que conste…- A medida que hablaba, sus dedos arrancaban la hierba con mayor rapidez.- Por eso, sólo si tú quieres. A mí no me obligaste, así que, no voy a hacer lo mismo. - Aidan se apoyó en sus codos y miró el riachuelo entre los árboles. En verdad, nadie jamás le había preguntando tan directamente cosas sobre él, sobre su vida. Era extraño que fuese una persona que había entrado en su vida tan recientemente y de manera tan extraña quien se lo hiciese.

-Bueno… Te aseguro que te aburrirás…- Dijo él, esbozando una triste sonrisa. No tener una vida interesante no le había preocupado nunca, pero tampoco quería mirar atrás y darse cuenta de que no había hecho nada de provecho. No hundirse de aquella manera. Bella en cambio, se limitó a reír con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio? Aún no me conoces lo suficiente como para valorar qué puede llegar a dormirme… Y estoy casi segura de que tú no lo harás.- Mierda, pensó para sí misma. No quería hablar más de lo estrictamente y amigablemente necesario, pero su boca parecía estar traicionándola a cada momento.

-Bueno… - Se incorporó hasta sentarse a su lado y sus ojos brillaron levemente cuando volvió a mirarla, detalle que a ella no le pasó por alto. Sintió que su boca se secaba.- Pero quiero algo a cambio. – El aire que había tomado se le quedó anclado en los pulmones mientras sentía que el suelo se volvía de mantequilla. – Eso. – Señaló la funda de la guitarra.

-¿Eso? No regalo guitarras.- Dijo, repentinamente divertida.

-No, no…- Él también se echó a reír. – Dios, trabajo en una tienda que, literalmente, las cuelga de las paredes. Podría robar una cuando quisiese.- Ella dejó de reír y miró de nuevo fijamente le montoncito de hierba que había arrancado.- Quiero que toques algo. Lo que sea. – Dudó varios segundos, pero ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

-Trato hecho.


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?- Bella se encogió de hombros mientras se abrazaba las piernas contra el pecho. Aidan se pasó una mano por la cabeza, por el corto cabello, pensativo.- A ver… bien. Me llamo Aidan Brandon, tengo treinta años…- La miró de reojo. – No digas nada de mi edad. No los aparento.- Se acordó de su hermana Alice y sonrió.

-Prometo no decir nada de tu edad. Sigue.- Rió Bella. – Y sí, es verdad, no los aparentas.- Por Dios, aparentaba unos pocos veinticinco, pensó fastidiada. Su cuerpo bien podía haber sido el de un joven de unos veinte años, nada más. Su rostro parecía estar cincelado en puro mármol y su expresión seguía siendo como pintada por un artista. Le dolió darse cuenta de que, por mucho que quisiese evitarlo, siempre le recordaría a él.

-Pues eso… Eh… estudié en un instituto de pacotilla… y al cumplir los veinticuatro, comencé a estudiar medicina.

-¿A los veinticuatro? –Él asintió.

-Sí, no tuve claro lo que quería hasta más o menos, esa edad. Y luego, mira. Ni siquiera quise terminar los estudios…- Esbozó una triste sonrisa que a Bella se le quedó grabada. La había visto anteriormente, pero en otros ojos…

.

.

_-Edward… Deja de sentirte culpable. Mi padre estaba enfermo del corazón. Era cuestión de tiempo que sucediese algo así. Era algo congénito, siempre había tenido el corazón algo tocado. El corazón le falló no por lo ocurrido ese día, sino porque una de las válvulas estaba calcificada y era imposible de operar. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Nadie, ni siquiera tu padre. – Vio como una lágrima surcaba su rostro, dejando un reguero brillante por su mejilla. Se llevó la mano a los ojos y sollozó con fuerza, antes de mirarla con ojos brillantes._

_-¿De verdad lo crees?_

_-Sí. Rotundamente. Por Dios…- Acercó sus manos a él y tomó su rostro entre ellas. Él cerró los ojos por su contacto y suspiró, relajándose.- Eres lo que me ha salvado la vida durante todo este tiempo, y luego, apareciste como si fueses el más maravilloso de los milagros a rescatarme de mi propia miseria. ¿Y debería culparte? Mi padre murió, sí, pero a cambio me relegó un ángel. Perdí lo más grande que tenía en la vida, pero luego te conocí a ti. El cambio es justo, es todo lo que soy ahora. _

_._

_._

-¿Estás bien?- Su voz la devolvió al mundo real. Sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

-Sí, perdona… Me he quedado traspuesta. - Sonrió y Aidan la miró especulativo, como si supiese lo que acababa de pasar. Aquella misma tristeza, la tristeza de tener la culpa de algo en lo cual no había tenido nada que ver, seguía patente en su rostro. Se obligó a apartar la mirada, violenta.

-Y eso… Mi vida no es tan interesante como crees. Conocí a Kate en un centro de rehabilitación, y al tiempo empezamos a salir…- Bella sintió una fuerte sacudida en su estómago, pero la encerró lejos de sus alocadas teorías.- Y… conocí a Emmett poco después, en un partido de fútbol. Me empujó y estuvo a punto de partirme la espalda de nuevo, así que, como suele ser lógico, nos hicimos amigos poco después… Cuando le aseguré que no quería nada de juicios y todo eso. - Le veía un sentido divertido a todo el asunto, pero Bella se había quedado blanca como la cal.

-¿Rehabilitación?- Aquello dolía demasiado incluso para ella. Ella misma tuvo que pasar meses y meses acudiendo a un centro para poder recuperar el cien por cien de su movilidad. Aidan asintió, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí… Tuve un pequeño accidente hace ya unos años. - Se le heló la sangre en las venas. Coincidencias, todo era una maldita coincidencia…

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Aquello no podía estar pasando, sencillamente, no podía ser… No…

-Nada grave. –rió irónico.- Por lo visto, me caí de un caballo. – Y lo decía así, tan tranquilo.- Mis padres, mi hermana y yo, solíamos ir a un centro de equitación una vez por semana, a montar, simplemente por divertirnos un rato. - Sonreía mientras lo contaba pero Bella denotó un tono de acidez en sus palabras.- Un día, el animal se encabritó y me tiró al suelo. Digamos que… se lo pasó de lo lindo pisándome. Me monté en él y poco después, me desperté en el hospital. Me había roto varias costillas y huesos, y eso sin contar la espalda. Tuvieron que operarme de urgencia para poder asegurar que podría volver a caminar. Y mírame ahora. Incluso puedo jugar al fútbol sin hacerme daño…- Rió. Bella sin embargo, seguía callada y Aidan no tardó en saber porqué.- No te gusta el tema. - Ella negó, veloz.

-No… No es eso… - Rió levemente.- Es sólo que… me recuerdas a mí.- Le miró y vio como él mismo alzaba una de sus cejas, sobre sus ojos perfectos y especulativos.- Yo también pasé una temporada en rehabilitación. - No quería recordar esos momentos, pero lo veía algo ineludible.

-¿De verdad?- Asintió.

-Sí… Yo también… tuve un accidente.- Por el tono de voz, Aidan denotó que no quería hablar del tema, y él no sería quien le impulsase a hacerlo.

-Ya… Pero… ¿todo bien, verdad?- Ella sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, pero se tragó las malditas lágrimas. No, no había ido bien: Edward había muerto.

Nada podía haber ido peor. Nada después de aquel día: su destino se había visto truncado, sus proyectos alterados, toda ella muerta en vida. Era imposible que algo hubiese salido bien después de ello. Sí, tenía una vida, tenía unos "padres", ya que, a pesar de todo, Esme y Carlisle habían sido como sus progenitores, como las personas que más cariño le dieron cuando se encontró repentinamente sola en el mundo. Edward había sido quien la había sacado de su pozo, quien le había tirado la cuerda para rescatarla. Y había dejado el trabajo a medias ya que, cuando rozaba la felicidad, cuando estaba a punto de salir del todo de aquella oscuridad, él había aflojado y soltado su amarre hasta hacerla caer de nuevo hasta el fondo.

Por lo demás, a ella le hubiese dado igual cual hubiese sido su destino. Se había planteando mil veces tras el accidente, en los dos primeros años, si no hubiese sido mejor el haber corrido su misma suerte. Esme y Carlisle, le habían demostrado con creces que no era así. Ellos dos le habían dado la fuerza para seguir adelante, para poco después aparecer Jasper y conseguir comenzar de nuevo, pero el agujero seguía supurando y manchando su vida: ese último mes, casi dos, más que nunca.

Aidan no tenía la culpa, la tenía ella. Ella era quien se había entrometido en su vida con su atroz cuento de terror, con su espeluznante vida, con su macabra historia. Y él, la había dejado entrar a la suya como si fuese a hacerle bien alguno, y, a pesar de que no dudaba de que él lo intentaba, ella cada vez lo veía todo más oscuro. Terminaría cayendo de nuevo a su pozo, y esa vez, no habría mano alguna que pudiese ayudarla. Temía dejarse morir finalmente, temía rendirse, pero también sabía que habría un punto en el cual no tendría salida alguna. Edward seguía grabado a fuego, su recuerdo seguía patente, doliendo.

La idea de que se había marchado se había grabado de la misma manera en su mente, pero la idealización de su persona con ella, también seguía presente. No quería olvidarle, no iba a hacerlo: apartarlo había sido la medida más cautelosa, la más normal. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el mismo destino seguía interponiéndose. Quizás, su vida no tenía por qué ser feliz, quizás era eso lo que intentaba decirle a gritos.

Debía estar condenada. Ella ya había amado, no tenía derecho a hacerlo de nuevo. Le había entregado su corazón a Edward, y ahora no podía quitárselo y dárselo a nadie más. A Jasper le había dado todo lo demás, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Por desgracia, él parecía haberse conformado con ello, y eso le hacía a ella mucho más daño. Sentía como si estuviese engañándolo con un simple recuerdo. Y en verdad, eso era lo que hacía.

-SÍ… Todo bien. - Sin saberlo cuando ni como, notó una calidez ajena contra su mano, cerrada en un puño sobre la hierba. La mano de Aidan se cerró contra la de ella, aprisionándola allí y dándole a sentir una tranquilidad que fue invadiéndola poco a poco. La humedad de sus ojos comenzó a disiparse.- Gracias…- Susurró.

-No hay de qué. - Susurró él a su vez, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos. Se le cortó la respiración sin saber porqué.- Bella… no sé cómo, pero todo irá bien. -La brecha en su pecho se abrió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No supo porque, pero, a pesar de saber que de alguna manera u otra, le estaba haciendo daño, Aidan no se calló.- Estaré contigo, en serio… todo irá bien…- Lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus brazos a su alrededor, su rostro apoyado en su pecho y su cuerpo acunándola.

La herida se abrió como si tirasen de ella sin compasión alguna.

El recuerdo se avivó, vio el rostro sereno de Edward mirándola desde la más negra de las oscuridades. Su piel comenzó a derretirse, pero sus ojos verdes esmeralda seguían tranquilos, contemplándola fijamente. Aquella imagen siguió derritiéndose hasta que se formaron unas nuevas facciones más maduras pero no muy diferentes: Aidan.

Comenzó a doler, comenzó a doler más que nunca. Su parte racional seguía luchando con su propio corazón, el cual le gritaba a gritos que la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de estar con él, de volver a verle. Seguía siendo macabro, demasiado inverosímil para ser cierto. Aidan, se volvió a repetir por enésima vez desde que lo conocía, no era Edward.

Pero en cambio, todo él era como había sido Edward. Incluso en ese mismo momento, con aquellas palabras, las cuales la habían rasgado, no pudo evitar evocar la primera noche en la cual lo vio, su rostro preocupado y su pose despreocupada, aquel par de orbes mirándola con extrañeza pero a la vez, compresión, empapado de arriba abajo, su chaqueta descansando sobre sus hombros y, tal como en ese momento, sus brazos a su alrededor consolándola. El mismo detalle.

Fue ese mismo impulso y el miedo de desencajarse del todo, lo que la hizo removerse incómoda. Aidan no opuso resistencia, sino que aflojo su abrazo y la dejó marchar sin más dilaciones. Había sido un estúpido a seguir esa necesidad de abrazarla: tenía que haber supuesto que el dolor que le ocasionaría sería mayor que el alivio que podría suponerle, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse.

-Lo siento…- Dijo ella con la nariz congestionada. Había conseguido tragarse las lágrimas del todo: habría resultado demasiado patético y embarazoso el llorar sin motivo alguno, al menos, motivo que él desconociese.

-No pasa nada. No hay que ser un sabelotodo para imaginárselo. – Sonrió, nervioso.- ¿Sabes? Debería arrepentirme por todo esto, por, parecerme a…. ya sabes, y aún así, ponértelo tan difícil pero… -una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios- no es así. No me arrepiento. Tal vez ahora no te des cuenta, pero puede que lo que necesitases fuese un abrazo por mi parte…- Sonó petulante, pero no dijo nada sobre ello.- Quizás lo que necesitabas era que él te diese un abrazo. - Y en verdad, para qué decir lo contrario, él también había querido dárselo, por más que quisiese negarlo. Lo peor era no saber por qué. - Sí, es macabro, pero quizás era lo mejor. Créeme.- Y ella le creyó. Porque durante años se había auto-flagelado con la idea de ni siquiera haberse despedido de él, de no haber besado sus labios antes de aquel fatídico minuto… Por todo. Quizás Aidan tenía razón.

-Gracias…- Él sonrió.

-Eso me gusta más. - Sus ojos fueron rápidamente a la guitarra que había a su lado.- Y ahora… creo que… -silbó, restándole importancia al asunto y consiguiendo que Bella se relajase.- Te toca.- Canturreó. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y deslizó la cremallera que guardaba la guitarra.

-¿Te atreves?- Le preguntó sacando la guitarra y extendiéndosela. Él negó, nervioso.

-No… créeme cuando te digo que, cuando Emmett me dice que rompo todo lo que toco, no es por decirme un cumplido. Lo hago, literalmente. No estoy preparado para traumatizarte destrozándola. - Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Como veas… - Tocó varias notas sueltas para asegurarse que estaba afinada. Manipuló los pistones varias veces para ajustarla y poco después, comenzó a tocar una de las canciones que mejor se le daba.

.

.

_Tarareaba la canción mientras caminaba presuroso de un lado al otro del pasillo que quedaba oculto al otro lado del escenario, y, sin cesar de cantar, se asomó por una de las rendijas que quedaban entre el telón y las butacas del público._

_La habitación estaba a oscuras, el ambiente fuera era tenso. Sus manos fueron hasta su cabeza y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, intentando relajarse. Por supuesto, no surgió efecto. Nunca lo hacía. Los nervios eran parte indiscutible de ese mundo y sabía que jamás se irían. Serían sus compañeros de viaje, sus mejores amigos, pero jamás podría echarlos de su vida. Y en verdad, tampoco le importó tanto. Unos buenos nervios siempre daban paso a una buena actuación. Esperaba que esa noche, también fuese así._

_-El siguiente por favor…- Anunció la voz desde la sala. Él, apartó una de las pesadas cortinas y se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde una silla y un micrófono le esperaban, como si fuese su sentencia, sólo que él sabía que no era así. Podía ser una gran oportunidad…_

_-Nombre, por favor…- Se sentó en el taburete, pasó la correa por sus hombros y asió la guitarra con fuerza. Habló contra el micrófono alto y claro._

_-Edward._

_._

_._

-¿Aidan? ¿Aidan, estás bien? – Bella golpeaba su rostro asustada. Abrió los ojos y la miró: estaba tumbado en el suelo, en una posición extraña, y ella estaba a su lado, asustada y con la guitarra a varios metros de ella.

-¿Qué…? –….¿Me he dormido?- Rió, pero en su mueca no había tranquilidad alguna. Bella le puso la mano sobre la frente, pero no notó nada extraño.

-No lo sé. Apenas llevaba veinte segundos tocando cuando te has quedado mirando fijamente al suelo y después, te… has… caído... – Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza.- Dios mío, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí… -Balbuceó, aún aturdido por la viveza de las imágenes.- Sí… o no. - Se mordió el labio, dudoso.- No… No lo sé, ha sido extraño. – Se incorporó con su ayuda, pero Bella siguió a su lado, con la mano en su espalda, posiblemente temerosa de que pudiese volver a desvanecerse.- Ha sido la canción… Me sonaba de algo, y me he quedado traspuesto.- Se restregó los ojos y la mente comenzó a aclarársele. Sonrió intentando restarle importancia al asunto.- No lo sé, ha sido raro, pero he debido quedarme dormido o… Nada, ya estoy bien, en serio.

-Ya… Creo que han sido bastantes emociones por hoy.- Él la miró asustado. Finalmente, parecía que había sido él mismo que la había asustado. – En serio Aidan, es mejor que te marches a casa y descanses. Ya nos veremos el… -se mordió el labio. ¿Cuándo? ¿Querría él volver a verla? - ¿Haces algo este Sábado? Vamos a ir a una fiesta y…- No sabía si hacía bien en preguntarle, pero tampoco creía que hubiese nada malo en ello. –Bueno, si quieres venir… y Emmett, claro. Y…- Tenía curiosidad.- Y si eso… ¿Kate? – Creía que ese era el nombre de su novia. El violento golpe se repitió en su estómago, pero una vez más, no le prestó atención.- Y… y tu hermana.

-¿Una fiesta?- Volvió a sonreír, ciertamente mejor y no se lo pensó dos veces.- Claro… Allí estaremos.- Bella sonrió y Aidan se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. – Oye, ¿esa canción es de hace varios años, verdad? Estoy casi seguro de haberla escuchado…- Bella se encogió de hombros.

Estaba casi segura, a riesgo de equivocarse, de que ese tema era algo inédito.


	19. Capítulo 19

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

-No me habías dicho que él también estaría…- Dijo Jasper mientras se abrochaba la camisa frente a uno de los enormes espejos. Disimulaba muy bien, pero Bella sabía que, en el fondo, le fastidiaba la idea de que Aidan fuese a la fiesta.

-Irá con uno de sus amigos, su hermana y su novia.- Dejó caer para que se relajase. Estaba casi segura de que de esa manera, con Kate presente, tanto Jazz como ella estaría mucho más tranquilos. Es más, no había razón alguna para estar nerviosos.

-Ah…- Dejó caer, como quien no quería la cosa.

-Jasper…- Dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a él y pasaba sus brazos hasta su pecho. – Si no quieres ir, dímelo. Llamaré a Victoria y le diré que no vamos… por lo que sea. No quiero que te sientas incómodo. - Bella sabía que, de ser así, Victoria se sentiría abrumadoramente traicionada y dolida, con lo cual temía que Jasper rechazase ahora el plan.

-No… quiero decir, no pasa nada. Sí, iremos. Quiero conocer a tus amigos del instituto.- Bella sonrió. Realmente sonaba como si volviese a tener catorce años.

-Nos vendrá bien. - Jasper suspiró y se puso una chaqueta, mientras Bella salía del cuarto a buscar algo que él desconocía. Miró su propio reflejo y se sintió vagamente incómodo, asustado y caótico. Tragó saliva mientras desviaba su mirada hasta un punto lejano de su propia imagen y se sintió acongojado. Dudaba seriamente que fuese a hacerle bien alguno el conocer a Aidan, aún incluso a sabiendas de que su novia iría allí con él.

-¿Estás listo?- Desvió su mirada ausente hasta clavarla de nuevo en ella, preciosa a más no poder, con su cabello peinado en un bajo semi-recogido, un elegante vestido de noche azul oscuro y sin ningún otro adorno, ya que ni siquiera los necesitaba: podía brillar ella sola, sin ayuda de ningún brillante. Sólo el pequeño anillo de compromiso adornaba su mano, pero era tan sutil que pasaba desapercibido. Le dolió comprobar que así era.

-Sí…- Suspiró de nuevo y dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Bella le miró preocupada, pero decidió que sería mejor no tentar al destino preguntándole nada más: si Jasper se sentía incómodo durante la velada, no dudaría en volverse a casa, en cuanto él así lo dijese.

Salieron del apartamento y conduciendo lentamente, se dirigieron al salón en donde iba a tener lugar la susodicha fiesta, a las fueras del cual el aparcamiento, ya estaba a rebosar. Jasper farfulló malhumorado mientras intentaba buscar un lugar libre en el cual aparcar.

-¡Bella! – Escuchó de nuevo el grito de la misma voz que días antes, sólo que en lugares diferentes. Victoria llevaba su largo cabello recogido en un elegante moño bajo, a la altura de su nuca, con largos pendientes en tonalidades verdes y un vestido color esmeradla oscuro. Era bastante más largo que el suyo, con lo cual se preguntó si habría acertado con lo que se esperaba.- ¡Ya era hora! – Se paró de golpe al ver a Jasper a su lado, y después la miró a ella, aturdida. Sabía a que se debía la confusión y quiso aclararlo antes de que Victoria dijese nada que pudiese torcer las cosas.

-Es mi… -¿novio?- prometido, Jasper.- Ésta abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no dijo nada sobre el tema anterior.- Siento no habéroslo presentado antes, pero no hubo ocasión. -Jasper se adelantó para saludar con un leve apretón a la alta pelirroja, ya que no sabía como debía tratarla a primeras.

-Encantado. - Bella observó como Jasper parecía mucho más relajado: quizás se había dado cuenta de que su idea principal no era aquella que había sospechado al principio: Aidan ni siquiera había aparecido por allí, a primeras, como si estuviese esperándola. Él mismo había terminado por convencerse de que era un pensamiento hipócrita, exagerado y estúpido, pero no era capaz de tranquilizar esa parte de si mismo. Era como si estuviese esperando lo peor en cualquier momento, como si estuviese esperando que el mismo Edward apareciese.

-Los demás ya están dentro. Estábamos esperando, pero viendo que no llegabais…- Bella sonrió disculpándose con la mirada. Habían sido las dudas tanto suyas como de Jasper las que los habían retrasado, de tantas veces que se habían planteando el quedarse en casa.

Jasper cogió su mano mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, tanto para darle confianza a ella misma, como para infundírsela a él mismo. La necesitaba más que nunca. Bella le devolvió el apretón y se sintió más cómodo, un poco más relajado, aunque no del todo.

El interior era un salón enorme, en uno de cuyos extremos, elevados sobre el resto de la pista de baile en la cual ya había bastante gente bailando, había una larga barra iluminada por tonos de luz violetas y azules, al igual que el resto del lugar, tan sólo siendo desentonados por las fuertes luces de fiesta que iluminaban el resto de la estancia de manera desacorde y desordenada, pero dándole un toque de vida que animaba al instante. Desde luego, aquellas fiestas no diferían demasiado a las que había ido en Nueva York, pero el tono seguía siendo diferente.

-Vaya…- Bella miró a Victoria quien sonreía feliz. – He de admitir que está bastante bien…- Tuvo que gritar bastante para que su amiga la escuchase, peor esta parecía tener muy buen oído.

-Ay pequeña… aún no tienes ni idea de cómo nos lo montamos aquí. Espera y verás. - Jasper no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirar con su sobria seriedad a la multitud.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras bordeaban la multitud como podían, todos tan bien vestidos como Bella había pensando, y se acercaron a la barra, en donde pudo atisbar la cabellera rubia de Rosalie y la mirada divertida de Seth, sonriente cuando la vio aparecer. Tanto, que el abrazo que le dio le hizo creer que le había descoyuntado los huesos de la espalda.

-Que sepas que había amenazado a Victoria. - Le dijo James mientras le daba dos fuertes besos en las mejillas.- Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte para poder hacer uno de nuestros divertidos concursos…- Bella rió aún sin pretenderlo.

-¿De que se trataba esta vez?

-De venir hasta aquí cojeando. - Respondió Seth divertido.- Desde casa. Y vivimos bastante lejos, no creas… Hubiese sido divertido el ver quien de los dos terminaba antes con un infarto a los treinta y poco años. Muy divertido…

-Para mí hubiese sido mucho más divertido verlo.- Espetó Jacob, quien apareció de la nada.- Bienvenida profesora Swan… ¿Dónde ha dejado a las fieras?- Bella le abrazó con fuerza.

-Acampados fuera de su casa, señor coordinador. Creo que se encontrará con una agradable sorpresa mañana cuando se levante.

-Soy muy generoso. La compartiré contigo.

-No esperaba menos. - Se echó a reír mientras veía de refilón como Rosalie golpeaba a su hermano con fuerza en la espalda. – Eh… ¿Jake?- Este sonrió, divertido por el diminutivo.- Este es Jasper, mi prometido. - Quizás sería la mejor manera de presentarlo, tan sólo por dejar claro desde un principio que era lo que pasaba entre los dos.

-Encantando chavalote… -Golpeó con fuerza la espalda de su novio y este se echó a reír cuando Jacob usó tal expresión para dirigirse a él. – Vaya pieza te llevas. - Bella le miró con las cejas en alto, pero no se amedrentó.

-Lo sé. La mejor.- Sonrió a su prometida y esta le devolvió la expresión.

-Eh… ¿Bella? ¡Ven aquí ya! – Gritó Rosalie por encima del bullicio.- Creo que necesito tu consejo sobre cierto galán que me ha echado el ojo….- Sonrió a Jasper y se alejó a toda prisa a causa del tirón de la joven de cabello rubio.

-Mmmh… vale. - Dijo Bella una vez se hubieron alejado de los chicos. Victoria también estaba con ella, de manera que la rodearon de manera repentina, sin darle tiempo a prepararse.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh… eso decimos nosotras. ¿Nos puedes decir quien es ese rubiales y quien el chulazo que estaba el otro día fuera del colegio? Porque, sinceramente, aunque este no tiene nada que envidar al otro, ¡vaya par!- espetó Victoria.- ¿No me dijiste que tu novio era el otro? –Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Una confusión. Pensé que era Jasper quien había venido a buscarme, no Aidan.

-¿Aidan? Ah… ese de ahí…- miró por encima de su hombro.- ¿Qué no te quita ojo de encima desde que has llegado? ¿Y tu novio es el otro?- Dijo Rosalie teatralmente. –Vale, comprendo. - Bella se giró sin disimulo alguno y descubrió, para su profunda sorpresa y nerviosismo a Aidan mirándola fijamente. En cuanto sus ojos dieron con los de él, sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza, saludándola. Ella se quedó paralizada por la situación.

-Lo dicho… el novio…

-Es mi novio.

-¿El rubio o el otro?

-El rubio.

-Eh… Rose, creo que hemos distinguido mal. El chulazo también tiene destellos rubios.

-Os van a ir jodiendo.- no le hicieron caso.

-Sí… creo que se refiere al chulazo. Bueno, eso significa que el rubio está libre.

-¡Eh!

-No, no…. Pero hay que hacer algo Victoria… hay dos, para dos. Ella es más joven, más espabilada. Es a fin de cuentas, "americana". – Enfatizó – Esto es está tirado para ella. De todas maneras, Jacob está soltero…

-Y mi hermano…- Dijo Rosalie refiriéndose a James.

-Eh… no te pases.

-Pues espabila.

-¿Puedo irme?

-¡No!- dijeron las dos, dejando a Bella con la palabra a medias.

-Yo creo que deberíamos echarlo a suertes.

-¿Eliges cara o cruz?- Bella bufó exasperada.

-¿Quién es cara? ¿El rubio chulazo o el otro rubio?

-Me da igual. - Victoria se mordió el labio. – Tengo una idea mejor y rápida: tú te vas un rato con uno, y yo con el otro y luego…- enarcó las cejas.- ¿Te parece? Así, catamos de todo un poco.

-¡El rubio es mío!

-¿Cuál? – Preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-Pues… ¡el rubio! – Finalmente, estaban consiguiendo liarla como habían querido. Señaló a Jasper.- ¡Ese rubio!

-Ah… el rubio… ¡Ey! – Miró por encima de su hombro.- Vaya… ¡Hola rubio! Precisamente hablamos de ti. -Tomando en cuenta de que Jasper estaba a varios metros de ella, se imagino a quien se referían, pero seguía sin estar preparada para el impacto que sus ojos causaban en los suyos.

-¿De mí?- Preguntó Aidan mientras se posicionaba al lado de Bella. A pesar de todo, sintió de nuevo como el suelo se volvía inestable. La sonrisa era fulgurante, llena de viveza. Bella tomó aire hondo y lo echó todo de golpe con el solo deseo de relajarse. Rosalie asintió.

-Sí… y bueno, de ella. Así que, Bella te contará… ¡Chao maja! – Y así, tal y como la habían arrastrado, repentinamente, se alejaron en dirección a los chicos riéndose.

-¿Deberían darme miedo?- Bella asintió.

-Un poco más que a mí, sí. Están locas, literalmente.- Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada más.- ¿Qué tal estás?- Preguntó ella recordando el incidente de la última vez que se vieron. Se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba teatralmente.

-Mal. Muy, muy mal. No creo que sobreviva. – Bella no pudo evitarlo y le dio un codazo en las costillas, a lo que él se dobló teatralmente y comenzó a reír.- Nada, nada… Estoy genial. Sólo fue un susto momentáneo, nada más.

-Menos mal.

-Sí… - Se llevó una mano al corto cabello y miró por encima de su hombro.- ¿Estás acompañada?- Denotó que tras esa pregunta había cierto afán de escuchar un "no" por respuesta. En cambio, asintió.

-Sí… Estoy con varios de mis amigos del trabajo y con mi pareja. - Aidan asintió, con una sonrisa en sus labios pero los ojos ciertamente serios. Bella no le dio demasiada importancia.- ¿Y tú?- Intentó que la pregunta sonase lo más despreocupada posible, pero no lo consiguió.

-Bueno, pues con quien ya te imaginas… Emmett, Alice y… Kate.- La nota de fastidio en su voz arruinó su intento de sonar despreocupado.

-¿Mal?- Rodó los ojos.

-¿Con Kate? ¿Qué puede ir bien?- Miró por encima de su hombro y pudo verla, mirándolo fijamente mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas en dirección a Bella.- ¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a una novia furiosa?- Preguntó él, con tono chistoso pero sin broma alguna.

-Eh… ¿por ahora? Sí, una vez. - No quiso recordar el momento.- Pero fue algo puntual. Ya sabes… - rió con malicia.- una paliza, un par de ojos morados, varios huesos rotos y una conmoción cerebral… nada que la eutanasia no solucione. - Aidan se carcajeó.

-Vale, entonces, temeré más por su vida que por la tuya. - Suspiró acto seguido, para sonreír con dulzura. El suelo se volvió aún más inestable.- Voy a ir antes de que comience a arrancarle los ojos a todo Dios antes de llegar a ti… Algo que no tardará mucho en hacer. - Bella no quiso girarse no por miedo, sino por evitar una bresca que no tendría sentido alguno: como bien había dicho él, no le hacía mucha gracia eso de tener que lidiar con novias furiosas y embravecidas. Bastante tenía con luchar con ella misma, pensó fastidiada.- ¿Te veré más tarde? – Ella asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.- Genial… - Él asió su brazo con suavidad antes de marcharse, como si quisiese dejar constancia de que no desaparecería.

Se quedó clavada en el sitio, con su mirada fija en el hueco por el cual se había escabullido y se sintió una miserable. Comenzaba a tejer una red de la cual veía difícil escapatoria, pero en cierta manera, de la cual no quería alejarse. Volvía a sentir el maldito imán dentro de su pecho, dirigiéndola en el sentido contrario. Se sintió aún más repulsiva.

Odiaba tener que admitir que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de habérselo repetido mil veces, a pesar de haberse grabado a fuego que Aidan no era Edward, lo que ejercía en ella era lo mismo. Eran los mismos pasos.

Sólo que marcha atrás. Alejándose de Jasper. Alejando a la persona que más la quería en el mundo de su vida.


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

-¿Cómo va la fiesta?- Preguntó Emmett al cabo de un rato. Aidan se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber de su copa, dejando que el alcohol quemase con fuerza su garganta. Odiaba beber alcohol de manera tan brutal, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella.

-Bien, va muy bien…- Dijo mientras rodaba el vaso entre sus dedos.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría. - Dijo su hermana apoyándose a su lado.- Yo me lo estoy pasando de muerte. - Aidan vio como Alice se fijaba en la multitud. - Hay cada uno suelto… Madre mía Aidan, menos mal que puedo decir que eres mi hermano y así dejar claro que tienen vía libre…- Él la miró sorprendido, pero Emmett fue más rápido.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No crees que podrían confundirme con algo más que un amigo tuyo?- Alice enarcó una ceja, visiblemente divertida.

-Es más fácil que te tomen por mi mascota.- Aidan se echó a reír en voz baja mientras veía como a su amigo le subían los colores. – Bueno, ¡mirad a quien tenemos aquí! – Su hermano giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Kate se acercaba hasta ellos, moviendo las caderas como si le fuese la vida en ello y la expresión cargada de tal petulancia que le erizó el vello. Llegó a su lado y se sentó en la silla que había cerca de su novio.

-¿Cómo va?- Como siempre, Alice no le dio tregua.

-Bien hasta hace diez segundos. Ahora el lugar, apesta. – Kate la miró con odio, pero la pequeña no se amedrentó, y Aidan no dijo nada. Kate podía defenderse ella solita: siempre lo hacía.

-Ay Aidan, tu hermana tan simpática como siempre…- Dijo con acidez.

-Ay Aidan, tu novia, tan zorra como siempre. - Escupió con saña, y antes de que Kate tuviese tiempo a decir nada, se alejó de la barra dando pequeños saltitos. Aidan se mordió el labio, pero más para evitar que la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de su boca escapase, que para decir nada.

Alice Brandon estaba más que harta de la amiga gilipollas de su hermano: ni siquiera podía considerarla como algo más serio. Kate, serio. Eran dos palabras incompatibles, así como Kate, amable. No podían unirse, eran como el agua y el aceite. Sintió verdaderas ganas de propinarle una patada en su estúpido trasero al verla aparecer con esa sonrisa de falsa víbora en su rostro, pero se tragó las ganas por su hermano. Sabía que, a fin de cuentas, era él quien tenía que ver si quería seguir con ella o por el contrario, prefería comenzar a vivir.

-¿Alice?- Escuchó una voz tras su espalda mientras se adentraba en la multitud, tan sólo para distraerse. La reconoció al momento. Se giró divertida, pero sin fiarse ni un pelo.

-Hola Mark… - El susodicho la miró contento, pero se amedrentó cuando vio en sus ojos su ya conocida mueca de desconfianza.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras él gritaba por encima del barullo para que pudiese oírle más claramente.

-Sacar al perro. – Mark torció el gesto.

-Muy divertida…- Alice se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué voy a estar haciendo? Me han invitado y he venido. Algo muy difícil de entender incluso para ti, lo sé. - Miró a su alrededor buscando una escapatoria, pero había tanta gente que hubiese sido imposible salir corriendo. Quizás si le atizaba una buena patada en sus…

-No he sabido nada de ti desde…

-Eh, cállate. Creo que lo dejamos claro, desde…- Desde nada, terminó la frase en su mente. Mark se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones, las cuales ella no había tardado en desestimar, pero la persistencia de algunos era indefinible. Mark suspiró.

-De verdad… No creo que nos fuese tan, tan mal. - Espetó. Ella le miró seria, queriendo valorar si en sus palabras había tal rastro de serenidad como aparentaba. Alice hablaba muy en serio.

-Que va… La próxima vez ponte los cuernos de tapón anal y déjame en paz.- Se giró para largarse pero su mano fue más rápida, aferrándose con fuerza en su muñeca.

-Alice… Vamos… No seas así. - Tiró de ella hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo y el violento golpe la hizo jadear de dolor.

Sin saber cómo, repentinamente otra fuerza le hizo separarse de él e ir a parar bastante lejos.

-Te ha dicho que no. - Otro chico agarraba a Mark por el brazo con tanta fuerza que el muy imbécil gemía de dolor. - ¿Qué parte de tan corta palabra no entiendes? Lárgate.- Parecía estar a punto de llorar, y como si le persiguiese el mismísimo diablo, se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. - ¿Estás bien?- Los ojos azules brillaron preocupados y Alice sonrió.

-Sí… gracias.- Él desconocido se encogió de hombros.

-No hay de qué. Intenta no meterte en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? No sé si podré estar atento siempre…- Dijo con una sonrisa. A Alice le brillaron los ojos mientras el joven se marchaba por otro de los huecos y la dejaba allí plantada, sola.

Volvió al lado de su hermano con la misma expresión atontada, tomando en cuenta el comentario que hizo Aidan.

-Y luego soy yo el raro. - Alice se limitó a sonreír mientras se sentaba a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver que al lado de él estaba una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, mirándola con sorpresa pero a la vez, con serenidad. – Allie… te presento a Bella. - Su mente hizo clic y recordó el nombre de la joven de la cual Aidan le había hablado días atrás.

-Hola…- dijo suavemente, esperando poder escuchar su voz.

-Hola.- Dijo ella, sonriente. Alice supo inmediatamente que, de la zorra de Kate a ella, había tal trecho de distancia que no podía siquiera ser medido.

-¡Encantada! – Esbozó una ancha sonrisa que a Aidan no le pasó desapercibida. Algo se traía entre manos ese pequeño terremoto. – Así que, ¿americana, verdad?- Bella la miró sorprendida y miró a Aidan. – Sí, no para de hablar de ti. Como si tuviese dieciséis años…- Ella sintió una súbita llamarada en sus mejillas, pero Alice aclaró la confusión.- Que va, es broma…- De todas maneras, se divirtió viendo ambas expresiones.- El acento hermanito, el acento. Es evidente. - Aidan miró hacia otro lado exasperado y Bella sonrió. - ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – La Alice curiosa se había abierto paso por fin.

-Eh… voy a… casarme. En varios meses.- Enarcó las cejas sorprendidas, ya que no era la respuesta que había esperado. ¿Casarse?

-¿Ves Dan? Ella piensa. Tú, haces el imbécil con Kate. Espabila. – Bella esbozó una débil sonrisa por aquellas palabras, pero Aidan se limitó a agachar la cabeza levemente y esbozar una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Isabella! – Escuchó un grito por encima de su hombro. Acto seguido se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Emmett, tan enorme y sonriente como siempre. Se acercó a ella y le dio varios suaves golpecitos en la cabeza con uno de sus dedos.- ¿Cómo va esa cabecita? ¿Hemos dejado de desmayarnos al ver al macizo de Aidan?- El susodicho le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que él no captó, absorto en su idea de molestarla.

-¿Lo dices por ti Emmett? Dios, no sabía que tú… No sabía que eras… Que te gustaba…- Señaló a Aidan.- Ay, en serio, si quieres, te dejo solo… - Le espetó ella, sin compasión. – Aidan, me lo podías haber dicho.- Este sonrió divertido.

-Quería que él mismo te lo dijese. No le gusta ir con esas a primeras, pero a veces, no le queda otra. - Emmett frunció el ceño y los miró a ambos.

-Que os jodan. Dios, tal para cual.- Las palabras tuvieron en Aidan un efecto un tanto extraño, como si le abrumasen demasiado. Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y que el ambiente se volvía insoportable. Sacudió su cabeza para intentar despejar su mente, y tras varios segundos, lo consiguió. Por suerte, nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Aidan?- Una voz tenuemente aguda llegó desde sus espaldas, y ambos se giraron. Bella observó a una chica de cabello moreno y liso, unos fríos ojos azules y, aunque sonreía, sus ojos cargaban con tanto desdén que la hizo sentirse incómoda ipso facto.

-Kate… - Dijo este con tono fastidiado. Bella se sintió una intrusa, aún y cuando no había motivos para ello.

-Llevo esperándote en la otra zona de la barra casi un cuarto de hora.- Este se encogió de hombros, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

-No me habías dicho nada.- Ella sonrió socarronamente.

-Seguro…- Sus ojos se desviaron de su rostro hasta detenerse en el de Bella. Le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria que a nadie le pasó por alto, incluso Emmett se quedó sorprendido de que tuviese tal desfachatez de hacer algo así: intentaba defenderla cuando creía que así lo merecía, pero últimamente llevaba todas las de perder. Se comportaba como una verdadera estúpida.- ¿Y esta quién es?- Habló como si Bella no estuviese presente, y eso le molestó a Aidan.

-Es Isabella. Una buena amiga.- Kate abrió mucho más los ojos y asintió lentamente, como si estuviese asimilando aquellas palabras. Aidan sabía que estaría atando cabos rápidamente, uniendo las ideas que le llevarían a la conclusión correcta.

-Ya… -Volvió a mirarla.- Encantada.

-Seguro…- Dejó caer Alice.

-¿No tienes muñecos que vestir?- Le dijo duramente.

-¿Y tú nadie más a quien amargarle la vida? – Bella las miró a ambas asombradas por el trato que se proferían. No sabía por qué, pero le pareció que Alice tenía todas las de ganar, a pesar de ser visiblemente más joven que Kate. La misma mirada lo decía: pero a la pequeña chica de cabello negro y despuntado se la veía más vivaracha, más elocuente e inteligente. No supo cómo había llegado a esas conclusiones, pero supo que había acertado cuando Kate se quedó en silencio varios incómodos segundos y miró a Aidan de nuevo.

-Si este era tu plan, más me valía haberme quedado en casa. No me interesa ver nada más. - Emmett le puso una mano sobre el hombro, pero ella la apartó de malas maneras y malhumorada.

-Ya sabes.- Espetó Aidan. Ella, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la multitud. Él suspiró y Emmett le puso la misma mano que había intentado ponerle a Kate, sobre su hombro.

-Tío, vale, lo voy captando… No va bien. - Él negó con la cabeza.

-No… pero… ¿sabes qué? – Sonrió.- Que me da igual. Hoy no voy a pensar en eso. Ya es mayorcita como para saber cuáles son las consecuencias de sus actos. - Bella se había quedado paralizada en el sitio a causa de la escena que acababa de ver, sin apartar la vista del punto por donde se había marchado aquella chica que apenas conocía. Alice suspiró a su lado y le habló cerca para que los chicos no pudiesen escucharla.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya. - ¿Cómo narices hacía para saber lo que pensaba?- Les iba mal, y, la verdad, agradezco que sea así. - Rodó los ojos y la miró con seguridad.- No te fíes de Kate, Bella, ni un ápice. No me ha caído bien nunca. Y eso que lleva años con mi hermano…- Bella asintió, completamente segura de que su advertencia era del todo cierta.

-Bella, ¿bailas?- Le preguntó Aidan de repente. Apartó la mirada de Alice y se perdió en sus ojos verdes. La sombra de Edward seguía patente, pero cada vez tenía menos importancia. Cada vez era más Aidan, menos Edward.

-Eh…- Miró a su alrededor, como si la parte racional de su mente clamase por Jasper e intentase buscar una excusa para decirle que no y marcharse. Para su desgracia y a la vez, alegría personal, no dio con ninguna lo suficientemente creíble.- Vale…- Se sintió estúpida cuando Aidan la cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar por delante de ella. No cesó de mirar a un lado y a otro, como si esperase que un dedo amenazador la señalase y la acusase de ser una rastrera y una persona odiosa. Así se sentía en ese momento, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora bajo el pecho.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento pararon en la pista y él deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta anclarlas en su cintura, ni cuando se acercó tanto a ella que su pecho rozó con el suyo, ni cuando su rostro quedó a apenas quince centímetros del suyo, una distancia más que peligrosa para su estado emocional momentáneo.

La música era más lenta de lo que debería, o eso le parecía. Bella, quien había dejado sus manos apoyadas contra sus brazos, pronto las anudó tras su cuello, rozando el nacimiento de su corto cabello. El contacto de su piel era suave, cálido, electrizante. No pudo despegar sus ojos de los de él en ningún momento, ya que seguían creando en ella esa misma sensación de hipnosis, lo cual hacía casi imposible el poder apartar la atención de aquel par de perfectos orbes esmeraldas.

El rostro de Aidan se acercó al suyo y su frente quedó pegada a la de Bella. Ella cerró los ojos para guardar aquella sensación, para encerrar aquel sentimiento en su alma y arrojar la llave. Quiso enterrarlo para siempre, pero una fuerza mayor se lo impidió.

Aidan llevaba su cuerpo como si se tratase de aire, como si fuese la pluma más ligera y estuviese fundido con ella. Su rostro se movió hasta que su boca quedó apoyada contra su sien, descansando allí. Ya ni siquiera era consciente de la música, ni siquiera era consciente de las otras docenas de personas que los rodeaba. En ese mismo momento, los dos estaban solos en mitad de la nada. Y Bella se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que el agujero que había quedado abierto en su pecho, ya no dolía, no supuraba recuerdos, ni siquiera escocía.

Comenzó a tararear la canción.

El parque desierto, dos personas abrazadas bajo la fría lluvia, mientras una de ellas se deshacía en lágrimas. Los brazos fuertes del chico la asían con fuerza, la acunaban como nunca antes había hecho nadie…

El joven comenzó a tararear una canción. Era una melodía triste, melancólica. Era la melodía que indicaba que nada podría ir bien. Era la melodía de una despedida.

El miedo comenzó a atenazarle cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y se separó de Aidan de golpe.

-No…- Miró a su alrededor y comprobó aterrada como los ojos azules de Jasper se entristecían ante la escena de la cual acababa de ser testigo.


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

-Jasper, perdóname…- Bella caminaba tras de él a toda prisa, con el corazón en un puño y la garganta tan seca que dolía.- Por Dios…- Jasper la miró y suspiró.

-Bella, no hay nada que perdonar…- Ella sabía que no era así, joder, era más que evidente…-Mira…- Cogió sus manos, visiblemente nervioso y las unió con las suyas.- Una parte de mí sabía que esto pasaría, con lo cual, estaba más que mentalizado. Ya te dije que no quiero que hagas lo que no deseas, y no he cambiado de parecer. – Dijo tajantemente. Bella apartó sus manos violentamente de las de él.

-¿Pasar qué? ¡Jasper! No ha pasado nada…- Él sonrió con tristeza.

-Vi como te miraba. Vi como lo hacías tú. No hace falta ser un sabelotodo para darse cuenta de lo que hay. Y te lo repito: aceptaré tu decisión sea cual sea.

-¡Lo conozco de hace poco más de un mes! ¡Lo he visto cuatro veces contadas! ¿Cómo puedes suponer que es algo más? ¡Por favor!

-Lo conoces de cuatro veces contadas, pero te recuerda a aquel a quien amaste tanto durante esos años… Incluso después de haber fallecido…- Vio que ella contraía su rostro, pero en ese momento, su propio dolor personal era tan fuerte que se sintió de hielo. – Y yo… te quiero, pero te dije que renunciaría a ti si eso era lo que querías… y es lo que quieres Bella.

-No… Jasper, por favor…- Él abrió la puerta del coche y se apoyó en ella, al otro lado, mirándola fijamente. ¿Cómo podía creerle? ¿Cómo podía pensar que le quería si después de todo, había pasado lo que sus ojos habían visto claramente? ¡Por Dios!

-¿Por favor?- Se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso. No quería ser duro, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar con la toda la objetividad posible.- Eso te pido yo… Sólo que pienses un poco en mí…

-Lo hago… Lo estoy haciendo…- Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a pensar en mí de manera que no te sientas culpable… ¿Qué pasará si seguimos con esto, mis ilusiones siguen intactas, y repentinamente antes de la boda eliges a…?- No era capaz ni de pronunciar su nombre.- Yo también tengo mi dignidad….- Ella estuvo a punto de replicar pero él siguió hablando.- Sólo te pido un poco de empatía. Nada más.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a dejar que él mismo aclarase sus ideas. Le dolía darse cuenta de que Jasper tenía razón al cien por cien de lo que decía, y ella misma estaría más que dolida de estar en su situación. Sin embargo, tenía las ideas claras y se lo hizo saber.

-Tienes razón.- Jasper enarcó las cejas y la miró fijamente.- No te voy a negar que haya… un vínculo extraño, quizás fruto de mi inconsciente por su parecido… pero es sólo eso. Nada más. Sé que podré con ello, sé que podré asumirlo y seguir como siempre. Pero necesito que estés a mi lado Jazz, de verdad. No podré hacerlo si no tengo nadie por quien luchar…- Él la miró fijamente, asumiendo sus palabras. Le admitía que había un "vínculo", pero que quería superarlo. ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Estaba él dispuesto a sufrir viendo como ella peleaba contra su pasado? Le costó un momento darse cuenta de cuál era su respuesta.

-Bella… estoy dispuesto a seguir con todo, a seguir con el compromiso… - Una chispa de esperanza prendió en el pecho de ella.- Sólo si te comprometes a aclarar tus ideas. No quiero dudas de últimas horas. Estás a tiempo de cambiar tu decisión, si así lo prefieres. No pido nada más.- Ella agachó la mirada y, haciendo fuerza con sus manos, impidió que él cerrase la puerta del coche.

-Jazz… Esto es una tontería…- Jasper no lo veía así.- Es una simple… confusión. – Sintió que las lágrimas se desbordaban, pero supo que había motivo de sobra para ello.- Tú has sido y eres mi estabilidad. Eres lo que siempre quise…

-Tras su muerte Bella. Dejemos esos puntos claros.- Volvió a doler, pero sabía que se lo tenía más que merecido: hizo caso omiso al comentario cuando su propio corazón le dijo que eso era verdad.

-Escucha… Tan sólo… dame tiempo. No quiero separarme de ti, pero necesito convencerme de una maldita vez que todo esto no es más que una confusión de mi loco cerebro… -El chasqueó los labios.

-Llevas diciéndote eso desde que lo conociste. Llevas asegurándome que él no es para ti más que un amigo, que una persona que te trae buenos recuerdos…- Tomó sus manos, en un intento vano de que resurgiesen en ella los sentimientos dormidos. Se sintió descorazonado cuando no vio en sus ojos cambio alguno.- Bella, tú jamás olvidaste a Edward. Lo enterraste, pero Aidan lo ha sacado a fuerza de esa guarida. Y yo no puedo hacer nada. – Se sintió más impotente que nunca, con un vacío que carcomía todo su interior. La estaba perdiendo, la perdería para siempre, pero no veía solución alguna. No era capaz de obligarla a estar con él si no lo amaba. Sería cruel, para ambos.

Vio sorprendido que ella había dejado de llorar.

-Vine aquí por ti. Acepté casarme contigo porque te quiero. ¿Me acusas entonces de ser una inconstante? ¿Acaso tú nunca tuviste dudas?- Él enarcó las cejas, dolido.- Todo el mundo tiene dudas. Estoy segura de que mismamente no estabas tan seguro de nada el día que me pediste ser tu esposa. ¿O acaso me equivoco? ¿El temblor de tus manos era un síntoma de tu Parkinson juvenil?

-Bella, no compares el nerviosismo por recibir un "no" a una petición de matrimonio que ver a tu futura mujer bailando en brazos de otro…- Bella le miró enfadada.

-Ah claro. Me hubiese gustado verte el día de la boda, cuando el padrino me hubiese sacado a bailar. ¿Habrías pedido la nulidad en ese mismo momento?

-Estás sacando las cosas de quicio.- Dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿Sacando las cosas de quicio?- Dijo en voz más alta de lo normal.- ¡Pues claro que estoy sacando las cosas de quicio! Esto me parece una soberana estupidez. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¡Si te digo que Aidan es Aidan, es eso y punto! ¿Acaso estoy enamorada de Edward? ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Fue todo para mí Jasper, ya lo sabes…- El hueco de su pecho se abrió nuevamente, pero ya había asimilado esa verdad hacía mucho tiempo… Desde el mismo día en el cual conoció su historia. - ¡Pero te quiero a ti! ¡A ti! Dios, no concibo mi vida sin ti…- Se sentía cada vez más pequeña, más patética, más absurda. Jasper agachó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en la gravilla del suelo, mientras pensaba. Bella sintió que el tiempo avanzaba más lento, que los minutos se convertían en horas y los días en meses.

-Mira… Está bien.- Suspiró.- Seguiremos con esto. Pero Bella, a la mínima duda tuya, o al mínimo indicio mío de que no funcionará, lo hablaremos y acordaremos lo que sea…- "romperemos", pensó Bella para sí misma. Y no se lo reprocharía. Era lo peor.- Tanto por ti, como por mí.- Ella asintió, algo más relajada.

-Está bien…-Sonrió levemente, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para no hacerlo, Jasper no pudo evitar que esa misma mueca se marcase en sus labios.- Gracias Jasper…

-No tienes por qué darlas… - Ella se apartó de la puerta del coche y dejó que él mismo siguiese hablando.- ¿Quieres ir a casa o prefieres quedarte un poco más?- Bella decidió que no quería ni tentar al destino, ni tentarse a sí misma.

-Me voy. Mañana hablaré con Victoria y los demás.

-De acuerdo…- Sin decir nada más, se metió dentro del coche y cerró la puerta con un leve portazo. Miró su reflejo en el oscuro cristal del Mercedes y suspiró. Por su bien, por el de Jasper y por el de Aidan, más le valía andarse con cuidado.

.

* * *

.

-¿Y eso? – Miró a Alice entristecido mientras caminaban fuera del recinto. Le había prestado su chaqueta ya que la noche estaba bastante fría y su hermana no había llevado abrigo alguno. Algo impensable en Londres, pero estaba así de loca y él no se lo reprochaba.

-¿Eso qué?- Ella le miró con concupiscencia.

-¿Cómo que eso qué?- Dijo con voz melosa. - ¿Quieres que te describa la escena? ¿Momento a momento? Tú y Bella… bailando… en vuestro mundo…

-Tiene novio. Mejor dicho: prometido.- Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, y acto seguido se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-O sea, que te gusta…- Él negó.- Vamos… Si no fuese así, tu preocupación inicial no sería el hecho de que ya esté comprometida con otro. - No dijo nada.- ¿Qué harás? ¿Aparecer en la boda gritando un "Yo sí tengo algo que objetar" cuando el sacerdote formule la famosa preguntita? ¿Cómo en las películas? Si es así, quiero verlo. Avísame.- Su tono se había transformado hasta adoptar un matiz ácido.

-No voy a hacer nada. Yo también tengo novia.- Alice le miró exasperada.

-Porque tú quieres. Fíjate hoy mismo cómo se ha comportado. Lo tienes delante de las narices, pero sigues sin verlo. Aidan, hazme caso: déjalo. No te llevará a ninguna parte.- Él se detuvo en la parada de taxis y decidió zanjar el tema.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- Preguntó. Le miró con una ceja alzada. No entendía porque intentaba evadir el tema con tanto ahínco: estaba claro que si no le gustaba, al menos sí que existía una mínima atracción, y visto lo visto, era algo que ninguno de los dos podía negar.

-Quizás lo ocurrido haga que discutan…

-No sé si se ha marchado a toda prisa detrás de él. No lo conozco. Y deja ya el tema, por favor.- Ella asintió, dándole la razón en el primer punto. Bella se había marchado a todo correr de su lado, como si persiguiese a alguien, pero no habían podido ver quién era. Y por lo segundo, no quería dejar el tema, pero temía seguir molestándole con ello.

–Está bien… Y no, no hace falta que me acompañes. -Abrió la puerta de uno de los taxis y suspiró.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Por lo pronto?- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Me voy a casa caminando. Quiero pensar.

-¿En Bella?- Dijo suspicaz. Él le devolvió una mirada resentida.

-En todo Alice, en todo…- Ella esbozó un "ya" con los labios y se metió dentro del coche. Bajó la ventanilla.

-Pasaré más a menudo por la tienda. Quiero saber cómo van tus avances con lo que ya hemos hablado.

-Alice…

-¡Hasta otra Dan! – Y antes de que él pudiese decir nada, el taxi arrancó y dejó a su hermano en la acera totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras el taxi zigzagueaba entre los demás conductores a esas altas horas de la noche, Alice se limitó a pensar en lo complicado de la situación de Aidan. En cierta manera, lo compadecía, ya que sabía que se sentiría culpable y desagradecido si dejaba a Kate: para ella, seguía siendo una soberana tontería, pero su hermano tenía una conciencia que no se quedaría tranquila a menos que le pagase todos los favores hechos.

Había sido Kate quien había contactado con el cirujano que había operado a Aidan cuando nadie creía que podría volver a caminar. Había sido Kate quien le había ayudado en el centro de rehabilitación. Había sido Kate, enfermera de profesión, quien había llevado todos los asuntos pertinentes tras el accidente. En cierta manera, se repitió de nuevo, entendía a Aidan. Pero no hasta esos puntos.

Él ya había pagado todo con creces. Seis años de relación infructuosa, de peleas, desplantes por parte de ella y demás, eran precio suficiente.

-Es aquí…- Le dijo al conductor cuando éste giró en su calle. Aparcó casi frente a su casa, pagó el importe correspondiente y salió del vehículo. El coche aceleró y se perdió por otra de las esquinas, dejando el lugar sumido en el más completo de los silencios. Alice sintió un escalofrío, pero vio con ternura que Aidan finalmente se había olvidado su chaqueta: tan sólo su taconear rompía con la monotonía de la nada.

-Enana estúpida…- Espetó alguien a sus espaldas. En ese mismo momento, sintió que la sangre le hervía. Se giró y miró a su acompañante con furia.

-Vaya, vaya: la zorra está aquí. Qué pasa, ¿me has seguido arrastrándote, víbora? ¿No tenías con quien consolarte?- Le espetó con saña. Kate se acercó a ella, aún con la ropa de la fiesta y expresión furiosa, pero sin embargo, sonriente.

-Creo que tú y yo no tenemos mucho más que hablar…- Alice no dijo nada. Esperaba ya cualquier cosa de ella.- Y esta vez, seré clara y concisa: Sé que le estás comiendo la cabeza. Más te vale mantenerte al margen, sino, ya sabes que podría pasar. - Alice dio dos pasos hacia ella y se encaró. A pesar de su reducida estatura, no tenía miedo alguno, e incluso Kate dio un leve paso hacia atrás.

-Ten lo que hay que tener para hacerlo. Hazlo Kate, y veremos quién sale peor parada. No me hagas hablar con él. – La sonrisa de Kate se borró de golpe.- Cuando te llamo zorra, lo hago con razón de sobra. Aunque, desde luego y conociéndote, no me extraña que hayas caído tan bajo.

-Eso es asunto mío. Por lo pronto, deja de meterte en mi vida y la de tu hermano, y todo irá bien… Como hasta ahora.- Alice se alejó dos pasos para marcharse, pero no cerró el asunto tan fácilmente.

-¿Te molesta darte cuenta de que podría haber alguien más? ¿Te das cuenta de cómo se habría sentido él si lo supiese…?- Esbozó una sonrisa ácida.- Uy, perdona… Es imposible que sintiese nada… porque no te quiere. Dudo mucho que lo haya hecho alguna vez. ¿Cómo te sienta eso furcia? ¿Te jode ver que, ni a pesar de todos estos años de enredo y demás, jamás te ha querido? Le has comido el coco de mil maneras, pero poco a poco se irá dando cuenta de la verdad.

-No será así.- Dijo ella, aunque ahora la denotaba visiblemente preocupada.

-Sabes que algún día se enterará, ¿verdad? No seré yo quien se lo diga, y quizás tú tampoco, pero lo hará. – Kate sonrió maléficamente.

-Reza para que no lo haga. - Alice sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura exterior.- Sé lo que tengo que hacer si algo así ocurriese… Y no te gustaría saber qué es, no te gustaría en absoluto.


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

-¿Te coge?- Aidan negó.

-Nada. Ni una vez. Terminará cambiando el número de teléfono si sigo en este plan. - Dejó caer el móvil contra la mesa y dio un largo trago a la cerveza que había delante de él. Emmett lo miró preocupado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más.- Me está volviendo loco.

-¿Ella?- Aidan asintió.

-Sí. - Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca y se acercó a su amigo.- Tío… es algo muy, muy extraño. Al principio, me asustó la razón por la cual se desmayó y todo eso… Pero no he dejado de darle vueltas y… - Frunció el ceño, confuso.- A veces, en momentos puntuales, tengo la sensación de que la conozco… más de lo que creo. No lo sé. Es raro. - Emmett le miró seriamente.

-No te comas la cabeza. Suele pasar. A veces, conoces a una persona, y tienes la sensación de hacerlo de antes. No tiene porque significar nada más.- Aidan se dejó caer contra la silla, asió el móvil entre sus manos y lo giró entre ellas.

-Lo sé. Pero es algo más que eso. Dios… Quizás he pensado demasiado en el tema y he terminado por auto-convencerme de algo que no es real.

-Podría ser. Tú no estás, y perdona por la expresión, muerto. ¿Recuerdas haber salido de alguna tumba? ¿Haber caminado en plan zombi por algún cementerio de Estados Unidos? Porque si es así, dímelo y salgo pitando. – Aidan lo miró enfadado.

-No tiene gracia. – Aidan se rascó la cabeza pensativo.- ¿Y un hermano? ¿Lo ves plausible?

-¡¿Quieres dejarlo?!- Él negó.

-No joder. ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida te has encontrado con alguien que asegura haber conocido a alguien exacto a ti?... Quizás mis padres omitieron ese detalle.

-Claro, Sharon y Justin van regalando bebés sobrantes: "¿Con quién nos quedamos, con el calvo o con el pelón?" Joder Aidan. – Visto así, era ridículo.

-Quizás fuese algún otro motivo…

-¿Sabes que dicen de los gemelos? –Aidan negó.- Pues que cuando están separados, ambos sienten la ausencia del otro. Dime cosita bonita mía…- dijo con voz melosa.- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te faltase algo, que no sea sueño o inteligencia? No.

-Aún así…

-Pues llama a tus padres y pregúntales. Aunque sería una llamada deliciosa: "Mamá, sé que hace mucho que no hablamos y tal, pero mira, por casualidad, ¿no recordarás haber dado a luz a dos bebés y dejar uno en algún portal? Me pica la curiosidad, y dado que sé que alguien parecido a mí ha MUERTO, creo que sería ideal dejar una corona de flores"… Hazlo, me muero por escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Tienes que dar siempre una respuesta pesimista a todas mis ideas?- Emmett alzó la cabeza, con orgullo.

-Soy tu mejor amigo. Mi deber es mostrarte primero el fondo del barranco antes de que te tires. Si das o no el paso, es cosa tuya. Te sostendré, pero la hostia será segura: al menos caeré encima de ti y no me dolerá tanto. -Aidan suspiró exasperado.

-Quizás lo de la llamada sea buena idea después de todo…- Emmett se ofuscó.

-Le darás un disgusto y una preocupación. - Dijo con razón. Aidan lo sabía.

-Lo sé… Pero tengo que encontrar alguna respuesta. O Bella es una exagerada, o bien algo no anda bien. Algo falla. Y sé que hasta que no averigüe que es, no podré volver a verla, ni acercarme. No me queda otra. Quiero ir descartando posibilidades.

- ¿Y un hermano gemelo te parece la más acertada? – Negó.

-Una de las más alocadas. Pero sí, por ahora, es la única teoría válida que tengo. – Volvió a mirar el teléfono y buscó en la agenda el nombre de su madre. Tras volver a mirar a Emmett, ver como éste se encogía de hombros y pulsar la tecla de llamada, se llevó el aparato al oído y esperó pacientemente a que su madre descolgase el teléfono.

_-¿Aidan?_- Él suspiró.

-Sí mamá…

_-¿Ocurre algo?_ – Rodó los ojos.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que te llame?- Emmett le miró con suspicacia y Aidan le dedicó una mueca burlona.

-_En tu caso, sí.-_ Dijo con dureza, a pesar de que denotaba cierto atisbo de cariño.

-Bueno pues… es el caso.- Dijo sonriendo con pesar.- Pero antes de nada… ¿qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal está papá? – Su madre suspiró.

-_De un lado a otro: presentan una muestra la semana que viene en una de las galerías y por lo visto uno de los artistas les ha fallado en el último momento_.- Aidan suspiró. Siempre había alguien que tenía que liarla.- _Y yo… pues bien hijo, para que voy a decir lo contrario… ¿Tú todo bien?_- Aidan se mordió el labio. Temía abordar el tema de la manera inadecuada.

-Eh… Sí, bueno, en parte. - Miró a Emmett, pero este alzó las cejas vagamente en clara señal de que no pensaba ayudarle.- Oye… mamá, sé que esto puede sonar raro y… me imagino que igual te sorprende, bueno, es más, seguro que te sorprende y…

-_Hijo, ve al grano._

-Sí. Mira… he tenido un encuentro fortuito con una persona… y bueno, pues por circunstancias de la vida, por lo visto…- le estaba dando muchas vueltas, pero el corazón le latía más rápido que nunca.- Eh… ¿cabría la posibilidad de que tenga… un hermano, gemelo?- Dijo las últimas tres palabras a toda prisa. Su madre se quedó en silencio al otro lado de la línea y Aidan esperó pacientemente. Tras casi un minuto de incomodo silencio, Sharon suspiró.

_-¿A qué viene esa tontería?_

- A que esa persona me ha dicho que me parezco mucho a alguien que murió hace años.

_-¿Y crees todo lo que te van contando?_ – Su voz sonaba molesta.

-No… Pero ella es de gran confianza mamá. -¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Tanto la estimaba? Finalmente su propio subconsciente le dejaba entrever que Bella era mucho más de lo que creía.- Y tengo una sensación extraña…- Su madre no dijo nada.- Cómo si algo no encajase. Y pensé que nadie sería mejor que tú para aclarármelo.

_-Pues quítate esta estúpida idea de tu cabeza. No tienes ningún hermano gemelo. _

-Mamá… Júramelo. Por Dios, hazlo y te juro que me olvidaré del tema.

_-Aidan… _

-Por favor…- un suspiro llegó de nuevo del otro lado de la línea.

_-Está bien. Te juro que no tienes ningún hermano gemelo… ¿contento?_- Aidan sonrió.

-Sí.

_-De acuerdo… Hijo, tengo que marcharme. Espero verte algún día por casa.-_ Él asintió, aunque su madre no podría verlo.

-Claro. Cuando pueda, pasaré. Gracias mamá. Te quiero. - Sharon también se despidió y acto seguido, sentada en la cocina de su casa, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y miró a su marido. Este le devolvió el reflejo de su propia expresión, cargada de ansiedad.

-Justin… Creo que tenemos un problema.

.

* * *

.

-Primera teoría fuera.- Dijo Aidan tras dejar el móvil sobre la mesa.

-¿Y cuál es la siguiente? ¿Momificación? ¿Te quedaste dormido y has despertado años después como por arte de magia, en otro país, con otra familia y demás?

-Eh… No. ¡No lo sé! –Emmett se exasperó por completo.

-Aidan, ten cuidado con donde te metes. Puedes acabar a malas con tus padres, con Kate, aunque sé que esto último no te importa, pero aún peor, con ella. Con Bella. No sé si le gustará que hurgues en su pasado con tanto ahínco. Quizás ha decidido enterrar todo y por eso ha decidido no saber nada más de ti.- Aquellas palabras dolieron.

-Joder, gracias Em…

-Es la verdad. Te digo esto porque yo, si estuviese en su lugar, a punto de casarme y demás, y apareciese alguien que me recuerda a una persona importante, tanto como para sufrir de nuevo, dejaría a esa nueva amistad a un lado e intentaría seguir adelante como si nada. – A pesar de todo, finalmente Aidan vio que tenía razón.

-¿Crees que ha hecho eso?

-O eso, o su novio se ha hartado y le ha dado un ultimátum. Otra cosa que yo también haría. – Suspiró y miró el dorado de la cerveza, ya sin burbujas y posiblemente insípida. Bufó exasperado y miró de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – Emmett lo tuvo claro.

-Lo mismo que has hecho hasta ahora. Tira hacia delante, e intenta no pensar en todo esto. O te volverás loco. Si ella te necesita, volverá a buscarte. – Aidan asintió, repentinamente convencido.

-Sí… tienes razón. Tengo que seguir adelante. Y lo primero, es cortar con Kate.- Soltó de golpe. Emmett abrió la boca sorprendido.

-No me refería a algo tan drástico, chico.- Aidan negó.

-No, es eso lo que falla. ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante si Kate me sigue atando a mi rutina? Algo está fallando, y eso es una de esas cosas. Tengo que terminar con esto. - Se levantó de golpe y dejó algo de dinero encima de la mesa.- Invito yo. Voy a hablar con ella.

-¿Y si lo piensas? ¿Sólo un poco? – Negó.

-No. Si lo pienso, me acobardaré. Quiero terminar con esto ya. – No sabía por qué, pero se sentía eufórico y lleno de energía.- Tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Aidan! – Pero para cuando Emmett gritó, él ya había salido del bar y comenzado a caminar a toda prisa hacia casa. Por suerte, no estaba lejos.

A cualquiera le hubiese resultado casi imposible averiguar que se traía entre manos, debido a la sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en la cara. Tenía más claro que nunca que Kate no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, que finalmente se había convertido en una carga para ambos, pero él mismo sería quien les librase de ella. Aunque a ella le iba a doler, sabía que a largo plazo sería mejor.

-¿Kate?- Preguntó en cuanto llegó a casa y dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de entrada.

-¿Sí? Estaba en el salón, sentada con varios papeles en la mano. Los guardó en una carpeta en cuanto él entró en la habitación, y sonrió. Aidan se sintió repentinamente culpable al percatarse que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Eran las palabras mágicas en toda relación. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de ella, su cuerpo se tensó y su mirada se tornó desafiante. Se cruzó de brazos y, apartando varias carpetas más de su alrededor, se hundió en el sofá y le miró atentamente.

-Tú dirás.- Contestó con enfado. Él tuvo claro que ya sabía que vendría después.

-He estado pensando Kate. Mucho. Ya lo sabías. -Ésta asintió sin decir nada.- Y… lo que hemos vivido durante todos estos años, ha sido…- intentó buscar la palabra adecuada para describirlo, pero se asombró al darse cuenta de que no encontraba ninguna.- bonito. Agradable…- quiso suavizarlo, pero en la expresión de ella apareció una mueca de desagrado, y Aidan decidió terminar con todas ya.- Me he dado cuenta de que ya no puedo más, Kate. Lo he intentado, lo sabes, pero no doy más. Esto no va a ninguna parte, y no puedo seguir amarrado así.

Kate se quedó paralizada en el asiento. Aidan la miró fijamente esperando algún ataque de ira por su parte, pero este no se produjo, lo cual le extrañó bastante. Kate, desvió la mirada y su expresión se tornó ajena, ausente, durante varios minutos. Parecía estar asimilándolo y cuando, por fin habló, su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Después de seis años?- Aidan, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, asintió. No quería hacerle daño, pero después de todo, era lo mejor.

-Lo siento Kate, pero sí, es todo. No quiero seguir. Lo tengo claro.- Kate asintió, incrédula. Aidan vio claramente que, aunque al principio parecía haberse hecho a la idea, en realidad no era así. Se levantó como una autómata, caminó hasta él y le miró fijamente. El dolor había desaparecido de sus ojos y la ira comenzaba a ser visible.

-Te juro que volverás a mí. Esto no es definitivo.- Aidan negó.

-No, no volveré. Y… es más. Te dejaré tiempo para que recojas tus cosas y demás.- Aquello dolió aún más.- Si hace falta, me marcharé a casa de mis padres para dejarte un par de semanas así y que lo asumas Kate. Pero es el final. Luego volveré, pero no volveremos a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Si necesitas algún lugar donde quedarte, dímelo y te ayudaré a buscarlo. Pero ya.

Kate sonrió irónica.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta…

-Es casi de noche.- Dijo él. A pesar de todo, no dejaba de preocuparse.

-Lo necesito… - Aidan asintió.- Aidan… Algún día te arrepentirás de esto. Juro que lo harás.

...

...

_-Escúchame escoria. Te juro, por toda mi familia y la tuya, que como te vea a menos de dos metros de ella, te crearé una nueva cara, con expresión incluida.- El rubio le miró con gesto austero._

_-¿Qué vas a hacerme piltrafa? ¿Pegarme y luego huir como hiciste de tus padres? –Escupió.- No eres nada ni nadie para decirme que he de hacer.- Se acercó a él, con gesto amenazador, pero no cumplió su objetivo.- Ella volverá a mí. Tan sólo tengo que llorarle un poco… ¿Qué harás? ¿Cuidarla las 24 horas del día? Caerá de nuevo.- De manera súbita, el chico rubio se encontró con el rostro desencajado mientras el otro le asía del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, con ira._

_-Te lo juro Newton. Vuelve a hacerle daño, vuelve a acercarte a ella, y comprenderás porque muchos prefieren ahorrarse el hablar de mí.- El miedo invadió los ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente. Él soltó la camisa y lo dejó caer al suelo._

_-Bajarás la guardia… - El se agachó a su lado y acercó su rostro al suyo. Mike se acobardó._

_-Si me entero de que Bella vuelve a pasarlo mal por tu culpa, me aseguraré de que sea la última vez…- Sonrió con suficiencia.- Sé cosas de ti que no te interesan que salgan a la luz Mike… Así que, cuídate… O tu padre se enterará de ciertos… negocios…- Perdió el poco color de su pálido rostro._

_-No te atreverás…_

_-No quieras saberlo. Por lo pronto… déjala en paz, deja de hacerte el machote y espabila, o puede que mi boca hable más de lo necesario… ¿y eso no te interesa, verdad?- No dijo nada. _

_-Algún día te arrepentirás de esto. Juro que lo harás._


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

-Bueno, es suficiente, ¿no creéis?- Dijo dejando de tocar por enésima vez.

-¡No! – Bella se mordió el labio y apartó la guitarra de ella.

-Chicos, se nos va la hora… Y aún quiero hablaros del festival. - Más de uno se quejó y se dio por vencida. Llevaba casi toda la clase intentándoles convencerles para que pensasen algún número que pudiesen hacer entre todos, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a cooperar. Finalmente, se había visto obligada a mostrarles que no era para tanto. Y sí, había terminado tocando la maldita guitarra delante de ellos. Después de todo, se habían salido con la suya.

-Hablaremos otro día.- Dijo Ralph, uno de los chicos más robustos de todos. Bella suspiró. No había manera.

-Ya… Iros preparando.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Cuanto más tardéis en decirlo, más tiempo me dais a mí para buscar ideas…- Les miró amenazadora y vio que estaba surtiendo efecto.- Y os aseguro, que no os gustarán… nada. Es más, me ocuparé de que así sea.- Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos alterados.

-Eh… Más nos vale empezar…

-¿Y si bailamos?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la música?

-¿Acaso bailas con el aire, so memo?

-Yo voto por cantar algo.

-¡Cállate!

-Vamos… Si la profe lo hace, nos tapa a todos y…

-Ni de coña. Yo no voy a actuar- Espetó Bella, atenta a sus palabras.

-¿Y si hacemos una especie de musical?

-¡Qué nada de cantar!

-Pues en playback.

-Sí… y con panderetas, tambores y trompetas, ¿te parece?

-¡Eh, eh! Haya paz.- Tuvo que calmar los nerviosos ánimos.- Tenéis dos semanas para pensarlo entre todos. Si en ese plazo, no me habéis presentado ninguna idea, tomaré cartas en el asunto…- Vio como se miraban de refilón. – Así que… Ya sabéis. -Suspiró y se soltó la melena.- Venga, todos fuera. Hoy salís antes, pero con sigilo. Si el señor Black se entera, me mata.- Se rió al llamarlo así, y eso mismo hicieron varios de los alumnos. Poco a poco, fueron saliendo de forma ordenada y en silencio. Bella sintió una punzada de orgullo en su pecho. Después de todo, iba a terminar cogiéndoles cariño a esos bichos.

-¿Bella?- Alzó la mirada mientras recogía sus papeles hacia la salida de la clase. Una chica morena, de cabello corto y despuntado, cuerpo menudo y vivaz, y ojos verdes la miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Vestía una sencilla blusa blanca bajo una cazadora oscura, vaqueros ajustados y unas diminutas deportivas en sus pies. Un fular de tonos lilas rodeaba su cuello, haciéndola parecer aún más diminuta.

-Sí. -Alice, la hermana de Aidan se acercó a ella como si flotase en el aire y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Bella se sorprendió por la calidez del mismo, pero no se sintió para nada incómoda. – Hola…- Alice le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.- A riesgo de sonar como una completa impertinente… ¿Qué haces aquí? – La pequeña se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Venir a verte, supongo.- Sonrió de nuevo. Su expresión era encantadora, sincera y amable. – Cuando dije que mi hermano no dejaba de hablar de ti no era por decir un comentario en plan broma.

-Ya…- Bella intentó evadir el tema. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Aidan, casi tres semanas. Finalmente, la promesa que le había hecho a Jasper parecía haber dado fruto. Aunque seguía recordándolo con dolor, con amargura y pesar, el sentimiento era casi nulo. Había sido un maldito encaprichamiento, nada más.

-Me ha comentado que hace tiempo que no os veis. - Le confesó, dudosa. No sabía si dar aquella información traería más beneficios que desgracias, pero era arriesgar o nada. – Y bueno… está algo… molesto por ello.

-¿Molesto? –Preguntó despreocupadamente. Alice asintió.

-Ha roto con Kate. Hace una semana o así. Me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que no le molestase, que no se encontraba bien. -Se encogió de hombros.- Me imagino que será cosa de un resfriado o algo por el estilo… No sé nada de él desde entonces.- Y sabía que no estaba así por culpa de esa víbora: era a causa de la intranquilidad que le causaba no poder verla a ella.

-Ah…- Dijo sin más. Alice la miró de reojo mientras recogía lo que parecía ser la funda de una guitarra y una mochila. Ella misma alargó el brazo y cogió una carpeta de tonos rojizos de encima del escritorio, para ayudarla.

-Sí… Las cosas no iban bien…- bufó- y sinceramente, creo que yo misma prefiero que estén así. – Se mordió el labio, pero no sabía porque sentía esa necesidad de hablar con ella como si se conociesen de toda la vida.- Mira, sé que puede resultarte raro, pero Kate no me ha gustado nunca.- Salieron del aula y se encaminaron hacia la salida, ambas juntas, hablando en voz baja.

-No sé porque debería resultarme raro.- Dijo con ironía, recordando su comportamiento en la fiesta.- A veces, la gente sencillamente, no te cae bien. Ves algo en ella que te hace desconfiar. Suele pasar. - Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Alice ya estaba negando firmemente.

-No, no es eso… A mí me gusta llamarlo, mi propio radar anti-estúpidos.- Se dio dos golpecitos en la frente.- Suelo calar a la gente muy rápido. Kate me irritó desde el principio. Y ha resultado ser tal y como yo creía.- Bella no entendía porque seguían hablando de Kate y Aidan, pero no encontraba la manera de darle la vuelta al tema de conversación, hasta que Alice mencionó eso.

-¿Y yo? –Sonrió.- ¿Cómo me has calado?- A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos mientras la miraba sonriente.

-¿A ti? Genial. Me inspiras confianza, algo difícil de conseguir hoy en día. Te veo una persona limpia, sincera y sin malas intenciones. Y con eso, te lo digo todo. Si no, dime que estoy haciendo aquí hablándote como si te conociese de toda la vida…- Se carcajeó.- Sí, soy muy rara.

-Bueno, ya somos dos raras entonces… -Dejó caer sin pensarlo. Aquel término había llegado hasta su mente tras recordar lo que le había llevado hasta Aidan. Se quedó en silencio mientras caminaban calle abajo, con todos los bártulos, con Alice a su lado mirando al suelo y sin decir nada. Llevaban casi cinco minutos andando y en silencio, hasta que la hermana de Aidan rompió aquel estado.

-Bella… Hay algo…que quiero preguntarte. Pero no quiero que te ofendas ni nada por el estilo…- Dijo de carrerilla, como si por mencionar aquella última parte más rápidamente Bella fuese a pasarla por alto.- Pero… Bueno…- Se mordió el labio. Nuevamente, su manera de abordar ciertos temas peliagudos podían llevarla o bien al éxito, o a una derrota absoluta.

-Dime. No voy a comerte, ni nada por el estilo.- Ambas suspiraron a la vez y se rieron por el detalle, aliviando la tensión levemente. Al momento, Alice volvía a estar preparada para ello.

-Mira. Tengo mucha confianza con mi hermano: a veces, diría demasiada, pero para ciertas cosas… Otras veces, hay ciertos puntos que no puedo matizar con él, pero son nimios. Claro está, que dada su situación últimamente, pues… habló conmigo…- A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón y comprendió al instante a que se refería.

-Te lo ha contado, ¿no es cierto?- Dijo con pesar. Ahora Alice también la tomaría por una completa loca, el rumor se iría extendiendo y sería aún peor.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho. Pero tranquila, el secreto está a salvo conmigo. Aidan confía en mí ciegamente, pero con razón.- No supo por qué, pero se sintió mucho más tranquila: se había fiado de ella como si hubiese recitado el más solemne de los juramentos.

-Y… ¿qué opinas?- Preguntó cautelosa y con la mirada clavada en el suelo que pisaba.- ¿Me tomas por una loca? – Alice negó.

-No… Existen las casualidades, ¿no? ¿Por qué debería ser diferente? – Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… Es mucha casualidad Alice. Cuando digo que son iguales, no estoy exagerando. Aidan podría ser su hermano gemelo, te lo aseguro. Idénticos, calcados. Dos gotas de agua se diferenciarían más fácilmente. – La miró asombrada.

-¿Para tanto es?...- Denotó cierta duda en su voz, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-A veces me arrepiento demasiado de haber guardado todas sus imágenes en una caja en el desván de mi casa en Nueva York. Si te enseñase alguna, podrías verlo por ti misma.

-Bueno… No lo sé. - Rió nerviosa.

-Es normal. No es un tema común, y aunque se habrán dado muchos más casos en el resto del mundo, pues… sorprende.

-¿Y es por eso por lo cual te has alejado de él?- Preguntó de sopetón, sin pensarlo. Bella enrojeció súbitamente y agachó la cabeza aún más, deseando convertirse en un avestruz y hundirla en el asfalto de golpe. La perspectiva dolió, pero no le importó: un golpe en la cabeza sería más llevadero que esa conversación.

-Sí y no.- Respondió, tras darse cuenta de que sería mejor coger el toro por los cuernos.- Aidan es… su vivo retrato, y eso duele: pero ahora tengo a Jasper, voy a casarme, y también lo hago por él. - El dolor constante que había dibujado en sus ojos la seguía aturdiendo cada vez que lo miraba, pero se sentía más impotente que nunca.- Está sufriendo, le he hecho mucho daño con todo esto…

-Debería entenderlo… Es un tema delicado. - Bella asintió.

-Y lo hace. Es demasiado benévolo, demasiado complaciente. No merezco tanto. Pero, aunque él se lo calle y me haga pensar que todo va bien, veo que no. No estará a salvo hasta que nos hayamos casado, hasta que vea que quiero seguir con él hasta el final…- Alice comenzó a atar hilos.

-Y Aidan es quien podría poner en riesgo todo.- Bella asintió.

-Sí. Tu hermano es… es como un imán. Intentó escaparme de su magnetismo, pero cuanto más cerca estoy, más fuerza ejerce. Manteniéndome alejada de él, me mantengo alejada de… la tentación, por llamarla de alguna manera. Y supongo que, tarde o temprano, me haré inmune o algo por el estilo…- Rió la ironía del asunto. No se había inmunizado en nueve años.- Intento convencerme que es su parecido lo que me atrae, lo cual podría resultar macabro, pero poco a poco me he ido dando cuenta de que es… él. No lo sé. Es extraño, pero es Aidan…- El calor de sus mejillas la delataba.

-¡Vaya par estáis hechos! – Exclamó.- ¿Si sientes eso, qué haces comprometida? No lo entiendo. – Tanto su hermano con Kate, como ella con su novio, era la misma situación. Vaya par de gilipollas.

-Es sencillo. Yo quiero a Jasper.- Era rotundo.- Él es mi seguridad, es mi salvavidas. En este momento, es lo único que tengo seguro. Y lo quiero. No necesito más alicientes. Soy feliz con él.

-Pero a pesar de todo, al conocer a mi hermano y ver su parecido con el otro chico, te das cuenta de que te sigue faltando algo. – Intentó replicar, pero ella no le dejó.- Una fisura de tu pasado en tu presente. No deber ser agradable, y en tu mano está dejar que ésta se abra o volver a cerrarla. - Bella negó.

-Ya lo he decidido. Va a cerrarse Alice, por el bien de todos…- Vencida, asintió.

-A saber qué pasará en el futuro…- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Si ni siquiera tengo el control de mi pasado, dudo mucho que vaya a poder hacer algo con mi porvenir. - Alice sonrió.

-Bueno, siempre puedes….- Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. –Perdona Bella, será un momento…- La pantalla marcaba claramente quien era.

-Hola Dan… -Miró de reojo a su ya amiga, la cual no le devolvió la mirada.

-_Alice, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? Es urgente_. – Alice denotó en su voz lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- Fue entonces cuando Bella sí la miró.

-_Sí. Creo que necesito ayuda. Por Dios, ven. Y avisa a Emmett. Me estoy volviendo loco. _- Alice miró asustada a Bella y contestó a su hermano con voz temblorosa.

-Claro, ahora mismo voy… Estate tranquilo.

-_Lo intento Dios, lo intento…-_ Colgó el aparato.

-Bella, tengo que marcharme.

-¿Aidan está bien?

-No.- No quería mentirle.- Me pondré en contacto contigo y te avisaré de lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?-Bella asintió, tomó la mochila que Alice le extendía y esta se marchó corriendo a la parada de taxis, dejándola allí.

.

* * *

.

A varias manzanas, en uno de las pequeñas casas de Candem, apoyado contra la cama y con el rostro bañado en sudor, Aidan se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sollozó. Todo se volvió negro por enésima vez en esos seis días.

...

...

_La niña iba de la mano de un hombre de unos treinta años, corpulento, moreno y con expresión divertida mientras ésta miraba los carteles de cine expuestos._

_-¡Paul, quiero ver esa! ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?- El hombre se mordió el labio._

_-Señorita… No es apta para su edad…- La niña frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos._

_-¡Las otras son para críos! Venga, por favor… - Vio que el hombre, el tal Paul, no podía resistirse a la mirada oscura de la jovencita._

_-De acuerdo… Pero esto será un secreto entre los dos… ¿De acuerdo?- La niña asintió emocionada._

_..._

_..._

La claridad volvió a sus ojos y hundió de nuevo la cabeza en sus rodillas. El dolor era insoportable pero las imágenes… las imágenes lo aturdían mucho más.


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

-¡¿Aidan?! – Gritó Emmett en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Había sido una buena idea el intercambiarse las llaves, y aunque la idea principal había sido el posible olvido de ellas por alguno de los dos, finalmente habían tenido su utilidad. Él y Alice habían estado llamado durante un breve periodo de tiempo al timbre, pero al final la paciencia se saturó.

No escucharon nada, así que fueron directos a su cuarto, en donde escucharon un sollozo proveniente del baño del mismo. Alice se asomó y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar gritar por la situación.

Aidan estaba apoyado a la bañera, con el rostro demacrado, la ropa dejada y arrugada, y un total abandono. Una primera capa de barba cubría su rostro, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran demasiado visibles. Se acercó corriendo hasta él y posó su mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo.

-Dios… ¿qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a un médico o algo? – Emmett lo miró asustado, pero intentó tranquilizarla.

-Vamos a intentar bajarle nosotros la fiebre. Si vemos que en unas horas no ha cedido, lo llevaremos a donde haga falta. – Aidan odiaba los hospitales. Estaba seguro que así le haría un favor, pero si la situación se descontrolaba, no tendría duda alguna de que debía hacer.- Aidan tío… ¡Aidan!- Golpeó sonoramente sus mejillas.- ¿Me escuchas? – Él abrió los ojos y miró a Emmett, con expresión ausente.

-Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí… - Entre los dos consiguieron levantar el cuerpo de Aidan, casi vencido y llevarlo hasta la cama. Mientras Emmett se ocupaba de conseguir algunos analgésicos y demás, Alice lo ayudaba a desvestirse, al menos lo poco que él podía hacer, y meterse dentro de las sábanas. Comenzó a temblar, pero poco a poco, pareció comenzar a volver al mundo real.

-Dan… ¿qué te pasa? – Alice sintió que el terror se apoderaba de ella. Jamás había visto a su hermano de tal manera… Al menos, no tan grave.

-Alice…- Susurró. Ella volvió a llevar su mano hasta la frente de él. Seguía caliente, razón por la cual decidió darle un par de collejas a Emmett por tardar más de lo debido. Quizás sería mejor idea que ella misma llamase a una ambulancia o algo…- Alice, no sé qué me pasa…- Dijo de golpe. Esta se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el corto cabello.- Es esa niña…- Le miró fijamente.

-¿Esa niña? Aidan, ¿Qué niña? – Éste suspiró.

-La niña triste… Llevo viéndola seis días… Seis días…- Alice se preguntó seriamente y acongojada si Aidan se había vuelto loco. ¿Una niña? ¿Qué era, una broma?

-Aidan, me estás asustando… ¿Cómo es eso de que ves una niña? ¿A qué te refieres?- Aidan esbozó una sonrisa amarga, dentro de su propio malestar.

-No te confundas… No la veo como si estuviese aquí… son… visiones. Flashazos… Recuerdos…- Suspiró. A Alice se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Re… recuerdos?- Aidan asintió, cerrando los ojos y sumiéndose de nuevo en su sueño.

-Sí… la conozco… no sé quien es… - suspiró, relajando su cuerpo.- pero aún así… la conozco… Tengo que…- Alice no pudo evitarlo y lo sacudió ligeramente, despertándolo un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – La última palabra fue dicha con la misma pesadez, entremezclada con un suspiro.

-Protegerla...

Miró el rostro de su hermano con detenimiento, más asustada que nunca. ¿Acaso estaba…? ¿Estaba…? ¡No! ¿Cómo? ¡Dijeron que no podría hacerlo jamás! ¿Qué lo había ocasionado? La respuesta fue clara, sencilla y repentina: Kate. La muy zorra había faltado a su palabra, a pesar de todo. Y finalmente, lo que ambas sabían que podía ocurrir, estaba pasando.

Alice se levantó de golpe en el mismo momento en el cual llegaba Emmett, quien la vio mucho más alterada de cómo se hallaba al haberse marchado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Esta asintió.

-Sí… Voy a ver a Kate. Y a mis padres… –Emmett abrió la boca, pero ella siguió hablando.- No te preocupes… Son cosas mías… Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos. –Se puso de nuevo la chaqueta que había dejado sobre la silla al entrar, con un rápido movimiento.- Hazme un favor y cuida de él. No tardaré.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación como un vendaval.

Emmett miró el espacio vacío que había dejado Alice y suspiró resentido. Se giró hacia Aidan y lo miró preocupado: a pesar de todo, su amigo seguía bañado en sudor, el rostro crispado en una mueca de dolor y los labios apretados, como si estuviese a punto de gritar pero no quisiese hacerlo.

-Aidan…- Se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo, pero éste también estaba ardiendo. – Tío, ¿qué te pasa? Me estás acojonando…- Aidan se movió levemente, pero no dijo nada. Emmett se mordió el labio.- ¿Has comido algo en mal estado? ¿Has tomado algo?- No dijo nada, y él suspiró frustrado.- ¡Necesito que me digas algo! ¿Qué te duele?

Lentamente, Aidan levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho, señalándolo. Acto seguido, la llevó hasta su cabeza y la posó allí, esbozando una nueva mueca de dolor. Emmett no sabía qué hacer. ¿Le dolía la cabeza? ¿El pecho?

¡Un infarto!

Estuvo a punto de golpearse él mismo contra la mesita de noche por tal pensamiento.

-Emm… - susurró Aidan repentinamente. El mencionado le miró asustado y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te duele?

-Be… Bella…- Suspiró.

-No… soy Emmett…- Joder, vaya momento elegía…

-Bella… - Emmett pensó de nuevo, y esta vez más seriamente, la idea de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesilla.

-¿Quieres que la llame? – Aidan asintió.

Comenzó a rebuscar por la habitación el teléfono móvil de su amigo, que había vuelto a quedarse traspuesto pero agitado. Observó de refilón como su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente durante varios momentos puntuales, en los cuales estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero estos finalizaban tan pronto como comenzaban. Como si algo los ocasionase. Quizás sí que debería llamar a un médico…

-Estoy de vuelta… -Alice volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Joder… No han pasado ni diez minutos…- Esta suspiró.

-He llamado a Kate, pero me han dicho que está en el hospital trabajando, y mis padres están fuera, por lo visto ocupándose de una muestra de arte que tiene mi padre dentro de varias semanas… Así que, no me queda otra solución más que esperar… -Se sentó en la cama, al lado de su hermano.- ¿Y él? ¿Qué tal sigue? – Emmett suspiró fastidiado, molesto por no poder decirle que había notado cierta mejoría.

-Igual. Y ha preguntado por ella, por Bella… - Miró a Alice, quien seguía con la mirada fija en el rostro de su hermano, preocupada.- Alice, ¿qué hago? ¿La llamo? – Ella negó.

-No… Es mejor que sigan las cosas tal y como están, hasta que uno de los dos se digne a hablar con el otro…

-¡Él ya ha dicho que quiere verla!- Exclamó ofuscado.

-No. Lo ha dicho, no te lo niego, pero no estamos cien por cien seguros de que lo haya dicho totalmente consciente… ¿o ha tenido un momento repentino de lucidez en el cual te ha confesado que quería verla?- Emmett no dijo nada ante tal despliegue de aplastante lógica: Alice era la mejor en ello.- Esperaremos a que esto pase…

-Lleva seis días así… - Ella señaló los antibióticos y analgésicos que Emmett había dejado sobre la mesita.

-Haremos uso de ellos. No mucho, pero lo suficiente… Dan… Vamos a ir un momento a la cocina, a prepararte algo… ¿necesitas alguna otra cosa?- No dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Alice suspiró y, haciéndole una señal a Emmett, ambos se marcharon dejándolo completamente solo. Aunque él estaba a miles de años luz de esa realidad.

...

...

_-No lo entiendo, hijo, de verdad…- Miró a la mujer con los ojos entristecidos, sintiéndose un completo miserable._

_-¿Qué es tan difícil de entender, mamá? Tengo que hacerlo. Se lo debo a él…- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas._

_-Pero… Es una Swan… _

_-¿Y qué?- El rostro de su madre se ensombreció._

_-Ya lo sabes. _

_-No, no lo sé. ¡Estoy harto de esta maldita disputa! ¡Harto de que lo paguéis conmigo! – Su madre se levantó, mirándolo fijamente y enfadada._

_-Entiende que no podemos hacer nada. Las cosas están como están. No van a cambiar por tu simple capricho, por querer darle a una desconocida, hija de quien ya sabes, todo lo que algún día tendrá. ¿Le molestará mucho pasar alguna penuria ahora? Lo dudo. Es una niña, no se dará cuenta de nada…_

_-Tiene quince años, mamá. Quince. Me sigo viendo obligado. _

_-Pues cumple con tus "obligaciones", pero tendrás que hacerlo exento de esta familia. Bajo tu responsabilidad…- Se levantó de golpe y golpeó la mesa con sus puños._

_-¿Me estás dando la espalda?-Su madre también se levantó._

_-No hijo… Te estoy dando a elegir… O ella, o nosotros: tú verás.- Tuvo la respuesta clara en poco más de cinco segundos._

_-Genial. Voy a hacer las maletas. Siento haberos causados tantas molestias, pero ya no volverá a ocurrir. Me haré cargo de mi dinero, mis responsabilidades, como tú dices…_

_-De acuerdo.- dijo ciertamente dolida.- Pero… algún día volverás…- Se marchó de la sala y él cerró los ojos, con dolor._

_-O no mamá… O no._

_..._

_..._

Una violenta sacudida volvió a agitar su cuerpo, el cual se relajó, pero no tuvo demasiada tregua.

...

...

_-Llegas tarde… - Dejó su mochila bajo la barra y sonrió al encargado._

_-Lo siento Martin… Estaba ocupado.- El hombre le miró exasperado y suspiró._

_- Es la octava vez en dos semanas… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - Se encogió de hombros._

_-Te aceptaría un aumento de sueldo…- Ambos rieron._

_-Como si tú necesitases de eso, so cabrón…- Miró el local, apenas lleno por lo temprano de la hora, pero pensó con alegría que poco a poco la gente iría llenando el lugar: en cuanto subiese a tocar y cantar la maravilla musical que tenía delante y cuyo contrato estaba bien firmado y guardado. – Por lo demás, ¿todo bien?- Asintió._

_-Sí, todo bien…- Mintió descaradamente, pero no quería preocuparle._

_-Genial… - Miró hacia el pequeño escenario, en donde uno de los técnicos de sonido le hacía señas para que se acercase. – Bueno, me toca seguir a lo mío. Luego estamos. –Se despidió de él con aquella falsa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tan bien fingida por la misma amargura que lo carcomía interiormente. Él había sido el culpable de todo, y a pesar de que los años habían ido pasando, no podía alejar de su mente tal idea. Y cada vez se hundía más._

_Se hallaba completamente solo, de no ser por su trabajo, el cual había aceptado más que otra cosa, para poder distraerse un poco. De lo contrario, se tiraría vigilando a la niña toda su vida, y ya iba siendo hora de comenzar de nuevo._

_Sólo el pensar en ella fue suficiente como para que la llama de odio a sí mismo se reavivase y siguiese quemándole._

_..._

_..._

-Alice… -Gimió. –Alice…- Nadie acudía.

...

...

_-¿Qué tal estás?...- Su voz llegó triste desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_-Bien… Lauren es insoportable, pero no me queda otra…- Intentó sonar divertida, pero escuchó sus palabras ahogadas contra el auricular._

_-No queda mucho. Apenas dos meses… Estaré contigo, te lo juro…-Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, resignada._

_-Dos meses… _

_-Sí… - rió.- Además, ¿Qué haremos después? –Ella calló varios segundos, hasta que consiguió articular palabra._

_-¿Cómo que qué haremos después?- Él sonrió divertido._

_-Claro… ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? ¿Roma? ¿París? ¿Venecia? Sé que podrías caerte al agua y liarla, pero nado muy bien…_

_-Hasta que una góndola te lleve por delante…- Ahí le dio la razón._

_-No soy tan despistado pero… admito que sería plausible._

_-Muy plausible.- Dijo ella. Notó que reía por el tono de su voz.- Aunque partirías la barcaza en dos… Si diese con tu cabeza.- Se ofendió falsamente._

_-Uy, ¡perdona! "Señora hago-lo-que-me-viene-en-gana-sin-importarme-que-me-diga-mi-novio-de-que-quizás-no-debería"…- Tomó aire.- Que sepas que con eso último he estado a punto de ahogarme…_

_-Ir a buscarte a la salida del trabajo no es nada que me acarree demasiados problemas…- Se quedó en silencio.- Tengo que dejarte. Alguien se acerca… _

_-De acuerdo. Hablamos luego, ¿te parece?- Ella dijo un leve "sí".- Te quiero…_

_-Y yo a ti, Edward._

_..._

_..._

-Bella…


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?- Preguntó mientras revolvía las verduras en la sartén.

-¿Lo más interesante? Un crío con unas tijeras clavadas en la mano… Literalmente.- Jasper puso los platos sobre la mesa con cuidado, y siguió con los cubiertos.- Ha sido divertido, pero admito que me ha dolido incluso a mí. - Bella murmuró sordamente, sin decir nada en concreto mientras servía la cena. Se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un poco del humeante plato.- ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Los chavales, bien? – Asintió mientras tragaba.

-Sí, bien… Les he dejado dos semanas para que decidan qué es lo que quieren hacer para el festival de artes de verano. - Jasper bebió de su refresco y rió.

-¡Tienen hasta verano! Dios, eso es una eternidad Bella… Exactamente… entre ocho y nueve meses, ¿no?- Asintió.

-Sí, pero me gustan las cosas bien hechas. Y cuanto antes empecemos, mejor.- Jasper rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más.- Además, así le dan un poco al coco… les vendrá bien. - No dijo nada. Sabía que, después de todo, tenía razón.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la encimera y se levantó a por él. "Aidan"

-¿No lo coges?- Bella suspiró, con el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, sin que dejase de sonar.

-No.- Dijo rotunda. Llevaba ya varios días recibiendo llamadas, no lo suficientes para molestarla, pero sí para incomodarla.

-¿Por…? –Miró la pantalla del teléfono.- Ah…- Comprendió.- Vale. - Bella esbozó una mueca de sarcasmo y el móvil dejó de sonar. Intentó seguir cenando como si nada, hasta que tras un minuto, el mismo nombre apareció en la pantalla y la vibración reanudó su sonido. Sin embargo, Bella se limitó a pulsar la tecla que silenciaba el teléfono y este dejó de sonar, aún y cuando seguía iluminándose con cada tono. Nuevamente, cesó.

Cuando el aparato emitió la molesta vibración por quinta vez, Jasper suspiró exasperado.

-Vale, cógelo. Dios, va a volverme loco. Si tanto llama, será por algo importante.- Dijo molesto. Bella se mordió el labio, pero cuando el aparato dejó de sonar, y a los cinco segundos comenzó de nuevo, se dio por vencida. Descolgó la llamada y acercó el teléfono a su oreja.

-¿Sí?- Su voz sonó más dura de lo que había querido.

-_Bella, soy Alice…-_ Miró a Jasper preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Su voz temblaba cuando emitió su respuesta.

_-Sí… es Aidan…. No sé… no sé qué le pasa. -_ Notó claramente que o bien estaba llorando, o a punto de hacerlo.- _Bella, tienes que venir…-_ El estómago le dio un vuelco.

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué? Yo no pinto nada ahí. - Y en cambio, una parte de ella deseaba ir.

_-Por Dios, dejad ya esta tontería. No hace más que preguntar por ti. Estamos esperando si tú puedes relajarlo un poco antes de que nos veamos obligados a llamar a un médico. _

-¿Un… un médico? – Alice suspiró.

-_Bella, si te digo que está mal, no es por exagerar. No sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva así._ – Bella, sintiéndose de nuevo rastrera y mezquina por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, contestó sin rodeos.

-De acuerdo. Voy para allá.- Alice le dio la dirección, se despidió, colgó la llamada y se levantó. – Jazz, lo siento, pero tengo que ir…- Él la miró tristemente. Ahora que todo parecía haber vuelto a su cauce, volvía a pasar. Volvía a aparecer.

-¿Es algo malo, verdad?- Quiso decir que no, pero la verdad fue más rápida. Asintió mientras sopesaba su expresión, que por primera vez en años, no le dijo nada. – Pues vamos… Te llevo.- La primera idea fue el pensar que él quería acudir para asegurarse de que las palabras de Alice eran ciertas, pero no vio ningún atisbo en su mirada de que eso fuese así: de hecho, no creía que Jasper fuese capaz de pensar así de ella. ¿Pero, y ella misma? No tenía duda alguna de que sí. Jasper pensaba demasiado bien de ella.

Salieron del apartamento y apenas tardaron veinte minutos en personarse en la casa de Aidan, en la cual se veían todas las luces encendidas y un silencio abrumador. Bella tocó el timbre y Emmett abrió la puerta, suspirando.

-Menos mal. - Sonaba realmente preocupado, tanto que sintió que las manos se le humedecían del sudor de los propios nervios. – No te hubiésemos llamado de no creer que algo podrías hacer Bella… lo siento. - Dijo mientras les dejaba entrar y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Bella?- La cabeza de Alice se asomó por una de las habitaciones y clavó su mirada en ella, aliviada, pero se tensó cuando vio a Jasper. – Y… compañía.- Ella lo recordó al momento. Era el mismo chico que la había librado de Mark aquel día en la discoteca. Con una risa ufana interna, se sintió estúpida.

-Es mi prometido, Jasper. - Hizo las presentaciones rápidamente.- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo está? – Quiso suavizar las cosas.- Alice, si no te importa, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes…- ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!, gritó una voz en su interior. Se sentía más hipócrita que nunca.

-Sí. - Se obligó a mirar a Bella para no delatarse. Dios, había sido realmente gilipollas…- Por aquí. - Jasper decidió que sería mejor dejarla sola. Se arriesgaba, nuevamente, a empezar aquel juego que no le resultaba para nada agradable. Pero, como siempre, la decisión estaba en sus manos y no pensaba jugar sucio. Era cosa suya, nada más. – Se ha espabilado en este último rato pero… creo que sería mejor que hablaseis.

Bella siguió a Alice hasta una de las habitaciones: la pequeña duende prefirió quedarse fuera, quizás para darles un poco de intimidad, quizás tan sólo porque no quería meter baza y terminar complicando las cosas. Fuese la razón por la que fuese, Bella no le dio muchas más vueltas.

-Dios…- Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando vio a Aidan en aquel estado. – Qué…- Se acercó a él y apoyó la mano sobre su frente, la cual estaba cálida.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Él abrió los ojos y la contempló sonriente, a pesar de las pequeñas gotas de sudor que pendían de su piel.

-Ja, sabía que ibas a venir…- Le arreó un manotazo en el hombro, enfadada.

-Si no estás mal, ¿para qué tanto teatro? – Estuvo tentada de largarse, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, como si nunca hubiese estado.

-Lo lamento, pero te juro que no ha sido hasta ahora que he empezado a darme cuenta de las cosas. - Ella se mordió el labio por su propia impertinencia.

-¿Desde cuándo has estado así?- Aidan suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-No sé si decir, días o años… Parece que ha parado… por ahora.

-¿Quieres que te vea Jasper?- Sabía que no le negaría ayuda a nadie, nunca. Quizás le molestaría por ser Aidan quien estaba necesitado, pero esa vez era cuestión de mera supervivencia. Los pensamientos desmedidos, sin-sentido, podían esperar.

-¿Está aquí? –La pregunta salió con un tono enfadado, sin que él mismo pudiese evitarlo. – Da igual. Estoy mejor… Creo que sobreviviré. - Bella apartó la mirada, buscando una excusa para marcharse.

-Bueno pues… Si ya está…

-Bella. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Sabía que la incomodaría, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Sí, claro. Dime. - Temerosa de que pudiese formular, esperó pacientemente. Él, suspiró y buscó las palabras adecuadas para suavizarla.

-Me he dado cuenta de… que desde que me contaste tu historia… Jamás me dijiste su nombre. - Se sintió estúpido, realmente, estúpido.

-¿Quieres saber su nombre?- Repitió, incrédula. Él asintió. Se dio por vencida: de todas maneras, ¿qué sentido tenía ocultárselo? -Edward. Se llamaba Edward.

.

* * *

.

-¡Aidan! – Dijo su hermana mientras él cogía una chaqueta y algo de dinero.- Hace dos días que estabas tirado en la cama atontado total. ¿Y ahora esto? ¡Espera al menos a que lleguen!

Él negó con firmeza.

-No. Tan sólo quiero ir a mirar unas cosas. - Alice se mordió el labio.

-Si mamá y papá se enteran de que has estado en casa así sin motivo alguno…- Aquello le fastidió de sobremanera.

-¿Sin motivo alguno? Los tengo de sobra. Estaré sólo una hora o dos, nada más. – Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de entrada, su hermana se interpuso en su camino, cerrándole el paso.

-¿Y si voy contigo? – Negó.- ¿No sería mejor que esperásemos por si vuelven?- Volvió a negar y suspiró exasperado.

-Alice… Sabes que me estás haciendo creer que hay algún motivo extraño por el cual no debería ir a casa… ¿verdad?- Su hermana frunció el ceño y negó.

-No.-replicó cortante.- Ve si quieres. Tan sólo te estoy aconsejando que esperes a mamá y papá. Pero allá tú. Carga con las consecuencias de su próximo enfado. Yo no quiero saber nada. - Se apartó de la puerta y Aidan se encogió de hombros. La verdad, era que le daba igual si estaban allí o no mientras él la visitaba.

-¿Vas en taxi?- Abrió la puerta.

-No. Quédate tranquila. Me llevará Emmett y luego se marchará para abrir la tienda. - Dijo, fastidiado. Llevaba ya más de una semana en la cual no había ido a trabajar, y sabía que le debía eso a su amigo, ya que estaba llevándolo todo como sólo alguien que lo quería podía hacer. Él lo esperaba a la salida de su casa, con su coche arrancado y su socarrona sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Ya era hora macho… Mi novia tardaría menos. - Aidan cerró la puerta y rió.

-Lo haría si tuvieses, capullo. ¿Todavía no le has echado el ojo a ninguna?- Emprendió el camino y Aidan se acomodó en el asiento.

-No… No tengo tanta suerte como tú. Bella… quién lo diría.- Silbó y Aidan se sintió molesto.

-Ya… Bella… No vayas por ahí, por favor. - Emmett aceleró en una recta y giró a la izquierda vertiginosamente.

-¿Por aquí no? Se va más directo…- Aidan miró por la ventanilla, bufando exasperado.

-Imbécil. Con el tema de Bella. - Emmett abrió la boca, pero él fue más rápido.- No quiero tocar ese tema… por ahora. - Le miró de reojo, por miedo a apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-¿Os peleasteis?

-No entiendes lo que es no querer hablar del tema, ¿verdad?- Negó, ahora riendo.

-Perdona. Pues bueno… ¿Y Kate?- Aidan suspiró. No se daba por vencido. Si no era una de sus preocupaciones, le hablaba de otra anterior. - ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Eh… no. Por ahora. Se largó al segundo día de haberlo… dejado.- Sonaba raro incluso para él.- Aunque así, estoy muy bien.

-Viéndote estos dos últimos días, cualquiera lo diría. - Espetó.

-Calla y conduce.- Emmett rió entre dientes y siguió conduciendo hasta que, quince minutos y varias evasiones de atascos después, paró frente a una enorme casa en uno de los barrios, a las afueras de Londres, totalmente plagado de pequeñas casas, jardines enormes y sin apenas ruido. La casa de Aidan era una pequeña villa de tonos azulados, con un enorme jardín y dos pisos de altura. Ya casi ni recordaba el ambiente que es aspiraba en el lugar, el remanso de tranquilidad que esa zona podía llegar a ser en comparación al resto de la ciudad.

-Vamos, ¿no?- Dijo su amigo una vez hubieron aparcado frente a la casa. Asintió y salieron del coche.

Se encaminaron hacia el solitario edificio. Sus padres seguían fuera por los problemas derivados por la exposición de arte de su padre, con lo cual tendrían el tiempo que necesitasen para buscar lo que fuese que le probase su teoría.

Entraron en la casa y aquel olor que ya no recordaba impregnó toda su mente. Ni siquiera recordaba como olía su propia casa, pensó frustrado. La cosa pintaba peor de lo que creía.

-Vale… ¿Qué buscamos? – Emmett puso sus brazos en jarras y contempló el enorme salón.

-Eh… - Eso mismo. ¿Qué buscaba?- Por lo pronto… tú busca documentos. Eh… informes médicos o de cualquier tipo, libro de familia… lo que sea. De cualquier año. - Su amigo frunció el ceño y le miró.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Aidan suspiró.

-Tú haz lo que te digo. Todo se verá. – Emmett se dio por vencido y, suspirando, se acercó a uno de los muebles del salón y comenzó a abrir cajones y sacar papeles y carpetas de ellos. Aidan dejó de prestarle atención y fue a otro de los arcones. Sacó varias cajas de uno de ellos, todas fechadas y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-Eh… No hay derecho tío… Eso es más cómodo. - Aidan se echó a reír.

-Estás acostumbrado. Así que, a callar. – Murmurando palabras de fastidio en voz baja, Emmett siguió rebuscando entre los papeles. Aidan destapó una de las cajas y sacó un pequeño libro de una de ellos. Lo abrió, y la imagen de su hermana y él en un parque de atracciones, hacía poco más de dos años, lo asaltó. Miró la imagen de al lado. Sus padres, sonrientes, saludaban a la cámara con un par de globos de aspecto infantil en otra de sus manos. Pasó a la siguiente página.

Una boda de los hijos de unos amigos de sus padres, una de las últimas reuniones que los había unido. Le seguían varias imágenes más de aquel día, todas de la misma índole. Kate aparecía en alguna, ni siquiera recordaba que ella también había asistido a la ceremonia.

Siguió mirando más álbumes con menos fijación, pasando por alto los detalles y tomando en cuenta las fechas. En un punto concreto, sus imágenes se detuvieron. Su vida aparecía estancada en uno de los álbumes, pero no podría concretar la fecha ni aunque hubiese querido. La angustia comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo.

-Tío… ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálido…- Aidan levantó la vista del álbum y le miró, asustado.

-No existo Emmett. En un punto de mi historia, no soy nadie.


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_AVISO: Visto que estos días no he actualizado, hoy os dejo dos capítulos seguidos. Y si alguien simpático me lo pide por review, esta noche dejo otro ;)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

-¡Ya va! – Jasper intentó retirar la cacerola del fuego tan rápidamente que sintió un calor súbito en las yemas de sus dedos, continuada por la sensación de quemazón. Apartó con violencia la piel de la fuente del calor, pero el daño estaba hecho. Se llevó los dedos a la boca para mitigar la sensación de ardor mientras iba hacia la puerta, maldiciendo a quien quiera que estuviese llamando con tanta impertinencia y urgencia. El timbre volvió a sonar.- ¡Que ya va! – Abrió la puerta enfadado y dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando la pequeña figura delante de él se irguió.- ¿Alice? - La hermana de él. Ésta entró hecha un vendaval, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas empujándole, echó el cerrojo y la pequeña cadena dorada.

-Así mejor.- Jasper la miró asustado, mientras ella lo cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el salón, en donde lo obligó a sentarse, sin dejarle mediar palabra alguna. Era increíble la fuerza que parecía tener a pesar de su tamaño. Ella en cambio, comenzó a caminar presurosa, trazando una línea recta de poco más de dos metros, que seguía una y otra vez.

-Qué… ¿qué pasa?- Alice suspiró y lo miró asustada.

-Ya no puedo más. – Él no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que ella siguiese. Fuese lo que fuese, era mejor no interrumpirla.- Venía en busca de Bella, pero luego he recordado que estaría en el trabajo, y no quería molestarla. Aunque quizás hubiese sido mejor. Pero…. – Le miró suplicante.- Quizás tú me puedas ayudar mejor.- Jasper intuyó por donde iban los tiros.

-¿Está él…? ¿Otra vez?- Alice negó, pero acto seguido pareció dudar.

-Ay, ¿Jasper?- Este asintió.- No lo sé. El otro día, cuando estuvisteis, parecía que era simplemente, eso, algo que había pillado, un virus, un malestar general, con delirio, eso sí, pero temo que sea algo más fuerte. - Estaba tan nerviosa que Jasper se alarmó cuando tuvo que tomar aire para respirar.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Café o… té? Creo que eso es lo que os gusta aquí. - Alice rió, ciertamente divertida.

-¿Café? Ya soy de psicología alterada, ¿acaso quieres que me dé algo? – Jasper sonrió, por su lógica. Lo último que necesitaba era algo que la estimulase con su estado de nervios.

-Quizás… ¿un refresco…? Eh… ¿zumo? ¿Tila? – Parecía estúpido, pero tampoco quería parecer un maleducado.

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien…- Sí, y quizás un broncodilatador, pensó desesperado al ver como se esforzaba por respirar acompasadamente. Fue a la cocina a toda prisa, llenó un vaso de fría agua y volvió al salón, en donde, a pesar de que se había sentado en el sofá, ella no parecía poder relajarse. Bebió un largo trago de agua y suspiró.- Vale… Mejor.

-Sí… y ahora…- Quizás si lo decía conseguía sosegarse.

-Sí… Joder, voy a parecer una lunática.

-Te sorprendería las cosas que he llegado a ver… Venga, cuanto antes lo digas, mejor. - No sabía si hacía bien en impulsarla a que le contase algo que quizás sólo incumbía a Bella, pero no podía negar las ansias que tenía de saber si era algo relacionado con la copia del antiguo amor de su prometida. Era rastrero, pero en cierto modo, no creía hacer nada malo por sólo escucharla.

-Sí… -Miró fijamente el vaso de agua, que temblaba tanto como sus manos. Jasper llevó una de sus manos hasta su muñeca y la asió con suavidad. El temblor pareció relajarse, pero también aprovechó para tomarle el pulso, muy acelerado. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba nerviosa de verdad, no era fachada.

-Me estás asustado… mucho. Y creo que esto tiene que ver con tu hermano y Bella, ¿verdad?- Aquella frase construyó la verdad que hacía tiempo había temido, pero parecía ser la única manera de sonsacarle alguna palabra. Ella lo miró fijamente y, tras varios segundos que se le hicieron interminables, asintió.

-Sí… Bella tiene que saberlo… Tiene que saberlo o… todo saldrá mal. - Jasper se asustó aún más, si es que ya era posible. Sintió la cabeza pesada como si esta estuviese hecha de plomo.

-Qué… ¿qué tiene que saber? – Alice tomó aire.

-Aidan… No… No es Aidan. - Jasper soltó de golpe su muñeca y la miró, asustado. ¿Cómo que…? ¿Cómo que…? ¿Aidan no era Aidan?

-Vale… no lo capto.- Rió con nerviosismo.- Aidan… no es Aidan. -Ella asintió, mirándolo asustada y sopesando en su expresión si la creía o no.- Explícame eso.

-No… no lo sé. Sólo sé que, Aidan no es Aidan. Mis padres lo adoptaron… hace varios años.- Jasper sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta. – Y… Bueno, les llegó una carta… en la cual se les informaba de la muerte de un pariente de mi abuela, el cual había dejado huérfano a un hijo, y en coma. Pensaron que sería un niño, pero cuando lo trasladaron al hospital, descubrieron que tenía 23 años, había tenido un accidente de tráfico y estaba destrozado… - Jasper se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar trazando círculos alrededor de la mesa de cristal del salón.

-Vale…- volvió a intentar reír, pero esa misma risa se quedó pegada en su garganta.- Esto es…. muy raro…

-Lo sé… Pero cuando apareció Bella y… comenzó a… tener esas… imágenes… Algo en ella le recordaba a su pasado y…

-A ver, a ver… más lenta. ¿Su pasado? ¿Cómo que su pasado?- Sentía ganas de gritar y pegar a alguien, tanto que tuvo que apretar los puños.

-Sí… cuando lo encontramos… Bueno, él… no recordaba nada… y…- La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Se sentó y suspiró con violencia, dejando reposar su cuerpo contra el blando sofá.

-Alice… no sigas. Por favor, no sigas.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo… Jasper, mi hermano, vendrá con preguntas para Bella. Si ésta relata más de lo que sea que le ha estado contando hasta ahora, podría… atosigarlo. Tú lo sabes. No sé que se cuece en su cabeza, pero un exceso de información… podría volverlo loco. - Jasper bufó y esperó varios segundos hasta recuperar la voz y poder continuar hablando.

-La cosa es…- dijo, con dolor en sus palabras.- Que Aidan, no es quien cree. Bella está haciendo que recuerde cosas que él no creía haber vivido… - Alice asintió, y Jasper se irguió y la miró fijamente.- ¿Me podrías decir quien fue la gilipollas que le llenó la cabeza de recuerdos en cuanto despertó del coma? ¿Quién se dedicó a construirle una vida? Porque te aseguro que en medicina es una soberana gilipollez y algo muy peligroso. - Ella lo miró, confusa y Jasper se sintió aún más alterado.

-¿Cómo?

-En las amnesias, el recién afectado tiene tales vacíos en su mente, que resulta muy fácil llenarlos con cualquier información falsa. Si ha estado todos estos años creyendo haber vivido una vida que no ha existido… Alguien sabía más del tema de lo que parecía. - Alice, quien sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro, se sintió hundida y traicionada.

-Alguien… ¿le creó los recuerdos? – Él asintió.

-Eso, o se hizo a su nueva vida mucho más rápido que la gente normal. - Alice quiso creer que era así. No quería ni imaginarse que significaría lo contrario.- Alice… ¿se lo digo a Bella? – Ella asintió.

-Por el bien de Aidan… sí..- Jasper suspiró y cogió su mano.

-De todas maneras… gracias por contármelo. Pero… tengo que pedirte algo… antes de nada.- Alice asintió. Sabía que aquello sería un nuevo punto de inflexión en Bella. Lo sabía y lo temía.

Nuevamente, no tenía opción.

.

* * *

.

-Yo he pensado en que podríamos hacer algo de teatro, con música, coreografías y demás. Una historia. – Uno de los chicos miró a Alexandra exasperado y negó con firmeza.

-Me niego, sobre todo si es ella –la señaló- quien repartirá los papeles. La conozco. Nos irá a molestar a todos. - Alexandra le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-Yo no tengo porqué repartir nada. Es una idea… Si te gusta, bien, y si no, te diré que te puedes meter tu opinión por el…

-¡Eh, eh!- Rió Bella.- Creo que nos ha quedado a todos bastante claro, Alex, gracias…- la joven se sonrojó y varias risitas de más resonaron levemente en el aula.- No me parece mala idea, así que, gracias por tu aportación. – Le sonrió, consiguiendo que la chica se azorara más. Miró al resto de la clase.- Bueno, ¿alguna otra?

-Eh… ¿Manifestación musical en contra de los festivales?- Bella rió acompañada por el resto de los alumnos.

-No sería mala idea. Pero, si no queréis liaros a hacer un proyecto de fin de curso, es la mejor opción. Además…- enarcó una ceja.- Así perdéis clase, traéis música, nos reímos un rato… Y nadie nos podrá decir nada por hacer el gamberro por aquí. - Algunos asintieron, ya convencidos por la idea.

-Entonces… dejamos por ahora en el aire, la idea de un musical… algo especial. Ya veremos. - Asintieron. –Por lo demás… ¿Quién de vosotros me dice quien es el autor de "El lago de los cisnes"? Venga, es facilita…

Mientras la hora avanzaba, Bella vio complacida como finalmente, los chicos parecían estar aprendido algo realmente: contestaban a las preguntas con seguridad y acierto, prestaban atención, participaba, y daban ideas para todo lo que se les propusiese. Las notas habían mejorado considerablemente, y la señora Francis estaba que trinaba, por el hecho de Bella hubiese sido capaz de domar a aquella fieras. Ella prefería hacerse la ilusa y no dar dato alguno: era consciente de que sólo conseguiría complicar las cosas.

Dio por finalizada la clase antes de la hora, ya que los chicos consiguieron terminar el temario aplicado para aquel día y vio que lo merecían realmente. Jacob la saludó de pasada mientras caminaba hacia la salida: una pelea en uno de los pasillos clamaba su atención, y aunque le dio rabia el no poder pararse, dos alumnos con dientes de menos podría acarrearle serios problemas.

Suspiró mientras caminaba calle abajo, con la mirada gacha y sintiendo los pies tan pesados como el plomo. Llevaba ya varios días con aquella sensación de agobio, de pesadez.

-¿Me persigues?- Levantó la mirada y bufó fastidiada. Otra vez no…

-Tengo la sensación de que "tú" – dijo con énfasis- me acosas a mí.- Siguió caminando y Aidan imitó su paso, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros de manera despreocupada y la camisa azul remangada hasta los codos.

-Bueno, podría ser. -Bella se detuvo, se giró hacia él y se obligó a no mirarle. Observó la acera mientras hablaba.

-Mira Aidan… Eh… En serio, no te sigo, ni sé a qué juegas. Ya sabes lo que hay, así que no veo motivo por seguir con este tira y suelta. – Su silencio fue motivo suficiente como para alzar la vista y mirarlo. Nuevamente, los ojos verdes hicieron que su alma sufriese aquella fuerte sacudida: se sorprendió al comprobar que esa vez sus ojos parecían mirarla de manera muy diferente.- ¿Qué?- El frunció el ceño.

-… Nada. -Pero seguía mirándola fijamente, sin pestañear. Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, apartó la mirada en contadas ocasiones, pero él parecía dispuesto a mirar en el fondo de su alma con fuerza. Como si quisiese verlo todo.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?- Aidan no dijo nada: en cambio, pareció concentrarse aún más en su escrutinio. Estaba tan tenso que Bella comenzó a preocuparse.- Vale… Esto es raro. Muy raro. ¿Aidan? – Él seguía a lo suyo.- ¡Aidan! – Pareció reaccionar y mirarla de nuevo, con sus ojos. Bella le miró confusa.- ¿Qué pasa? – La seriedad se borró de su rostro y sonrió levemente, pero esa misma felicidad no le llegó a los ojos.

-No… Nada. Me he quedado… atontado. Nada más. - No le convenció.

-Vale…. Genial. –Aturdida, desvió la mirada y siguió caminando.

-¡Bella!... Espera… Eh… Dentro de tres semanas… es Navidad.

-Aha…

-Me preguntaba si… bueno, tú y… tu pareja estáis aquí solos. Y… Bueno, por si queríais pasar alguna noche con nosotros… Solemos salir por ahí, sí, pero me refiero a cenar y eso. - Volvió a mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé si será buena idea. Las cosas… no van bien, y no quiero complicarlas. - El rostro de él se ensombreció levemente.

-Y me imagino, no sin motivos aparentes, que la culpa es mía. - Bella negó fervientemente.

-No, no… Es mía…

-Ya… -Bella no mentía bien.- Bueno… tú… piénsalo, y coméntaselo a… él. Dime lo que sea… o a mi hermana. - Asintió.

-Claro. -No quiso alargarlo más.- Nos vemos Aidan…- Observó como en sus ojos volvía a dibujarse aquella mirada inquisitoria y eso la impulsó a acelerar el paso.

Aidan se cruzó de brazos mientras la veía alejarse. Fuese lo que fuese que había intentado, había sido un completo fracaso, pero no se rendiría. Simplemente, no había abordado el tema desde la perspectiva adecuada. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo y dedicación. Pero las cosas, fuesen las que fuesen, iban a cambiar.

Bella, por su parte, llegó a medio correr a casa, preocupada por ese cambio de parecer en Aidan y aquellas miradas reprobatorias. Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y dejó caer la mochila en el rellano del apartamento, apoyándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. El peso de su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras suspiraba y creyó relajarse. Momentáneamente.

-¿Jasper? – Apenas habían pasado diez segundos, cuando éste apareció a su encuentro. Su expresión no le gustó nada a Bella. Seriedad. Preocupación. Alerta. Miedo. Mucha más preocupación. Y el miedo, con más fuerza aún. Tanta, que incluso ella misma lo sintió. - ¿Qué…? ¿Pasa algo?- El día tenía toda la pinta de ser demasiado largo.

-Bella… tenemos que hablar. Y esta vez, en serio. – Resignada, suspiró.

-De acuerdo.


	27. Capítulo 27

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

-Quiero que vengas conmigo. - Dijo mientras cogía su chaqueta y la cogía de la mano. Bella no se movió, y él tiró de ella.- Vamos…

-No. No puedes decirme que tenemos que hablar en serio, y luego llevarme por ahí. Lo que sea que tengas que decírmelo, dilo ahora y deja de darle vueltas. - Se sintió dura y ofuscada, pero el día parecía dispuesto a terminar peor que nunca.

-No Bella… lo que tengo que decirte, tienes que verlo… Incluso tengo que verlo yo.- Enarcó una ceja confusa y dejó de ejercer fuerza alguna. Jasper terminó arrastrándola con facilidad por la puerta y salieron del apartamento a toda prisa. Bella seguía el paso de Jasper asustada, denotando cada vez más los nervios que lo consumían.

Fueron hasta el coche, mientras ya casi anochecía en el cielo londinense, aunque el sonido de la calle aún no se había disipado del todo. Jasper arrancó sin decir nada y salió a toda prisa calle abajo, conduciendo con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Bella no quiso decirle nada, no por temor ni ningún otro sentimiento negativo, sino porque quería darle su espacio para que él decidiese hablar o seguir sumido en aquel nervioso silencio.

Frenó con brusquedad y salió del coche con la misma brusquedad. Bella se quitó el cinturón y salió con la misma velocidad, teniendo que casi correr para alcanzarlo. Escuchó el pitido del cierre automático del vehículo, pero Jasper no se giró para nada más. Ella miró el edificio que se extendía ante ellos. El hospital…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí…?- Preguntó mientras cruzaban las puertas y caminaban por la entrada hasta uno de los ascensores. Una vez se hubieron cerrado las puertas, Jasper suspiró.

-Quiero comprobar una cosa, nada más. Luego te lo aclararé todo. - Bella no dijo nada mientras observaba su expresión. Mantenía la mirada clavada en las puertas cerradas del ascensor, los labios apretados y el rostro sereno… aunque no lo estaba.

El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso.

Se encaminaron por uno de los pasillos que quedaba a la izquierda, ya casi a oscuras y con varias enfermeras y enfermeros rondando por él: los familiares de los pacientes ya comenzaban a marcharse y varios de ellos se despidieron de Jasper, quien no se demoró en demasía con ello. Sacó unas llaves, abrió una de las puertas, indicó a Bella que podía entrar y, acto seguido, entró y cerró de nuevo con llave.

-Vale, esto cada vez me está descolocando más…- Le dijo mientras él se sentaba en un escritorio, detrás de un ordenador de sobremesa y lo encendía. Bella ni siquiera se fijó en el despacho en el cual estaban, ni en la decoración, ni en nada más: sus ojos no se apartaban del hombre que esperaba pacientemente que el ordenador arrancase.

-Espera…- Comenzó a teclear algo rápidamente, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. – Volvió a esperar y, poco después, sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, lo leyó y volvió a teclear con fuerza. Algo se le escapaba.

Vio como sus ojos azules se movían raudos leyendo.

-Bella… Ven.- Le señaló uno de sus lados y ella caminó hasta allí, asustada. – Mira esto. Puede que nos aclare más de lo que nos creemos. - Bella desvió lentamente su mirada de él, a la brillante pantalla del ordenador.

-Qué… ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban de una línea a otra.

-Esto…- enfatizó.- Es el historial médico de Aidan Brandon. - Confusa, volvió a mirarle.

-Sí… ¿Y? – Jasper cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Qué, si te fijas bien, su historia médica comienza el 3 de Septiembre de 2004.

-Sí… ¿y…¿ - El aire comenzó pesar en sus pulmones cuando su mente intentó atar cabos pero ella intentó impedírselo.

-Lo evidente. Una de dos: o una gran coincidencia hace que el historial médico de ese chico comience días después del accidente de coche que mató a Edward, o por una extraña razón… no hay Edward Cullen alguno enterrado en Nueva York.

-No…- Rió incrédula.

-Bella, está claro. Algo tuvo que suceder, pero es evidente que no es lo que tú y yo sabemos ni la versión que tenemos. El parecido, sus ademanes… todo eso, no puede ser una mera coincidencia. Aidan es…

- Jasper, déjalo…- Le cortó. Miró una y otra vez la pantalla, pero su rostro seguía igual de serio.

-Lo siento mucho corazón. Pero tenías que saberlo o terminarías volviéndote loca. No podemos seguir evitando esto y menos ahora, sabiéndolo. Tenemos que investigarlo más a fondo aunque creo que esto nos aclara mucho el asunto.

-Jasper, no. En serio, para ya. – Sentía que iba a vomitar.

-Bella… Por Dios…

-No…- los ojos comenzaron a cargársele de lágrimas, pero una parte de ella se negaba a creer nada de tal índole.- Jasper, no puede ser… No puede ser…- El aire comenzó a escaparse de su cuerpo. – Me ahogo…- Gimió. Jasper se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella.- Me ahogo…- Sollozaba con tal fuerza que el pecho comenzó a dolerle. Dolía todo, dolía demasiado…

...

...

_-Me ahogo…- Se vio de nuevo, en el pasillo, con su mundo destrozándose. – Me ahogo…_

_-¡Llamad a Lively! – Gritó alguien. Se había arrancado una de las vendas de su brazo, deshaciendo el coágulo y haciendo que una herida allí comenzarse a sangrar con fluidez.- Bella… -Alguien golpeó su rostro, pero fue más consciente que nunca antes del motivo. Muerto, Edward estaba muerto. – Bella, mírame…_

_-¿Bella?- Un médico se acercó a ella y apartó el pelo de su rostro._

_-Edward.- Siguió llorando con más viveza. - Edward…- Escuchó un suspiro._

_-Lo siento Bella. Lo siento mucho._

_..._

_..._

-Edward…- Una vez más, su mundo se destruía, caía roto en pedazos y la oscuridad la envolvió.

.

* * *

.

-¿Has conseguido algo? –Negó.- Te lo dije.

-Ya… - Alice chirrió los dientes mientras cogía su abrigo.

-Voy a mudarme a un piso cerca de aquí, Aidan. Va siendo hora de que me independice, y creo que necesitas que esté cerca para ayudarte…- "y vigilarte", pensó fastidiada. Un paso en falso, y lo echaría todo a perder.

-No hace falta, puedes quedarte. - Pero Alice ya negaba.

-No. Quiero tener mi propia casa, me bastará con estar cerca. Además, a ti no te importa a quien me tiro y a quien no…- Aidan se echó a reír inevitablemente.- Así que… pasado mañana… comenzaré a traer todo…

-¿Ya lo has comprado?- Alice sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Soy mucho más rápida, lista y espabilada de lo que crees… Está todo listo…- Él asintió, ausente, y, en cierta manera, deseoso por tener a su hermana un poco más cerca de lo que ya era normal. Siempre la había echado de menos, y esas últimas semanas en las cuales se habían visto con más frecuencia que nunca, había estado muy cómodo, muy seguro.

-Pues… ya sabes…- le sorprendió darse cuenta de que tenía miedo de quedarse a solas, por primera vez en años: tenía miedo de la propia soledad, de su mente. Temía estar volviéndose loco con aquellas visiones que no sabía de dónde venían… o eso creía.

-Sí. - Alice abrió la puerta de la casa y Aidan sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral cuando aceptó que tendría que estar solo. Comenzó a angustiarse.- ¿Estás bien? – Su hermana lo miró preocupada y él intentó sonreír.

-Eh… sí… Y no… No te preocupes, márchate. Estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?- Estuvo tentado de decirle que no, que prefería que se quedase allí con él una noche más, y así poder hacerle compañía, pero acto seguido desechó esa idea: no podía comenzar a depender de nadie más. Había estado años apegado a Kate: no quería tener que estar pendiente de nadie más, aunque esta fuese su hermana. Necesitaba comenzar a volar en solitario.

-Sí… Mañana estaremos, en la tienda si eso. - La había dejado abandonada durante más de una semana, con lo cual le debía a Emmett bastantes favores.

-De acuerdo… Cuídate. - Se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa y la puerta se cerró. El silencio se adueñó de todo. Todo. Odiaba el silencio. Le permitía escuchar sus pensamientos con más claridad, permitía que él mismo se aturdiese.

Miró la puerta por la cual Alice había salido durante casi un minuto más, para después auto-obligarse a apartar la mirada y volver a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico en busca de algo para poder cenar, pero la visión de la comida tan sólo consiguió que su estómago se revolviese. Después de todo, no tenía cuerpo para nada.

Vagando sin rumbo alguno, terminó en el salón, con la mirada fija en una de las ventanas, observando la oscura noche. Pensando en los últimos sucesos de esos días y la negativa de sus padres a hablar con él… Teléfono móvil apagado… Era un detalle que Aidan no creía que fuese pura coincidencia. Algo ocultaban y no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Por otro lado, tenía otro asunto pendiente, un asunto que iba en completa línea con su estado emocional: Isabella. Bella. Una parte de él, le gritaba que ella tenía algo que ver con todo ello… Su mano voló hasta el pequeño teléfono inalámbrico de la casa, mientras buscaba en la agenda del teléfono móvil el número de Bella. Marcó su número con dedos temblorosos.

Un tono… Dos tonos… Tres tonos… Cuatro tonos… Buzón. Maldijo en voz baja mientras colgaba. ¿Dónde tendría el teléfono? A ciencia cierta que era realmente despistada, eso le había quedado claro…

Volvió a llamar.

Misma respuesta.

Bufó fastidiado y se dejó caer contra el sofá, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en él. A saber donde estaba… quizás había salido a algún lado… O… estaba cenando… o… quizás a esas horas, ya estaba dormida… Sintió un escalofrío súbito cuando se la imaginó durmiendo, con su largo cabello castaño y ondulado cayendo en cascada entres sabanas blancas, sus ojos cerrados descansando plácidamente y sus labios esbozando una pequeña y preciosa sonrisa de felicidad y seguridad… con él…

_-Edward…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa bajo su pecho y se irguió. Se estaba volviendo loco, todo tenía cada vez menos sentido… Escuchó nuevamente a Bella decir el nombre de aquel que había sido parte de ella, como si se tratase de una macabra broma. Algo no encajaba.

Y Bella…

Una parte de él, suponía conocerla… mucho más de lo que creía.

.

* * *

.

La puerta se abrió y aquellos ojos azules que tanto odiaba se clavaron en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Espetó de malas maneras, interponiéndose entre su visitante y su casa. Alice frunció el ceño, mirándola despectivamente.

-No pienso entrar en tu nueva pocilga o madriguera, así que ahórrate las malas maneras. No servirán para nada.- Abrió la boca para replicar.

-Kate, amor, ¿Quién es?- Dijo una voz en el interior, cortándola. Enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a la ex zorra de Aidan.

-Podría venir a regodearme, pero algo me dice que poco te importa que mi hermano te haya mandado a tomar por culo… Así que, vengo a prevenirte. - Kate enarcó una ceja.- Hablo en serio Kate… - Esta no dijo nada más.- No tienes porqué meter baza.

-Eh… Idiota, relájate. Tu hermano, me da igual. Me es indiferente.- Alice la miró incrédula.- ¿Acaso no ves lo que he tardado en resurgir de mis cenizas?

-Eh… Venga ya. – No se lo creía. No después de todo los sucedido estos años.- Me estás diciendo, que después de todo este tiempo, después de todas esas estúpidas amenazas, ¿ya está?- Asintió.- Vale, creo que me he perdido algo. - Kate sonrió irónicamente.

-Te has perdido mucho enana, demasiado. Pero dime… ¿qué razón debería tener para liarlo ahora? Después de todo… las cosas no han cambiado. Es asunto suyo.

-Ya…- No supo porqué, pero prefirió ahorrarse el detalle de comentarle que su hermano estaba recordando cosas. Quizás sería demasiada información, y no estaba dispuesta a regalarla de tal manera.- Pues… sigue… divirtiéndote.

-¿Está con otra?- Dijo de golpe. Alice la miró aturdida.

-¿Qué?...- Sacudió su cabeza para despejarla.- Eh… no… Y es más… ¿qué más te da? Tú a lo tuyo. - Se alegró de haberse librado de ella para siempre.

-Sí… yo a lo mío. - Sonrió de manera fría y calculadora y Alice se apiadó del chico que estaba con ella dentro. – Y… Alice…- La invitó a hablar con la mirada.- Hazme un favor: desaparece de mi vista.- Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-No sabes el bien que me hará eso. Posiblemente viviré más cuanto más lejos de la maldad…- La sonrisa de suficiencia de Kate se borró de su rostro. – Que te vaya… Eso mismo. Que te vaya.- Kate no dijo nada más. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y perderse dentro de su casa. Alice, fuera de ella, suspiró. No había ido tan mal como había supuesto.

Kate había tenido bazas de sobra para poder destruir a su hermano, y era precisamente ese poder, el que le hacía desconfiar de esa repentina tranquilidad: de un día a otro, lo dejaba pasar, como si no supiese nada. Algo le decía que la zorra de ella sabía más de lo que decía. Siempre lo había pensando, pero ahora veía como esa creencia se iba acrecentando y reforzando en su mente. Kate no era quien parecía.

-Maldita hija de…- Gruñó mientras volvía hacia el taxi que la esperaba arrancado.

Tendría que… estar más pendiente de otras cosas. Primero y ante todo, hablar con Bella. Se preguntó si Jasper lo habría hecho, sintiendo que el estómago se volcaba cuando pensó en él. Si aquel día en la fiesta se había sentido estúpida, ahora no era menos. Se sentía idiota, como nunca. Y le dolió aún más al pensar que Bella, incluso aunque la conocía de tres días, era ya su amiga. No podía pensar en él de tal manera.

Maldijo al mundo por ser cruel: por unir a quien no debía y traicionar a quien más se amaba. Aidan. Bella. Jasper. Ella. Menudo grupo.


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_AVISO: Bueno, como al menos una personita me lo ha pedido en los comentarios... Otro capítulo hoy, para compensar lo de estos días ^^ ¡Un beso! _**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

-Bella, si no te tranquilizas, te inyectaré lo que sea… - Sus manos se movían violentamente sobre la camilla, mientras otro joven intentaba cogerle la tensión.

-¿Cuánto lleva despierta?- Preguntó una chica. No veía nada. Por más que quería intentar ser razonable, su mente escapaba de toda lógica. No podía ser. Aidan. Aidan. Aidan… Edward. Dolió, el pecho dolió y gimió como hacía años no hacía. Todo volvía. Todo.

-¡Bella! – Jasper gritaba pero ella no reaccionaba. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la obligó a mirarle, pero sus ojos estaban ausentes. –Joder… Joder… Por favor Bella… Por favor… Mírame o algo… -Sentía que se hundía, como si caminase sobre arenas movedizas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó una enfermera, que intentaba sujetarla por todos los medios. Las extremidades de su cuerpo parecían haber cobrado vida propia.

-Está en estado de shock… -Sentía que las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro mientras la miraba. Otro médico cargaba de una pequeña ampolla un sedante. En aquel momento, era lo que necesitaba. Era lo único que iba a aliviarla.

-Agarradla o no podré…- Se desgarró cuando tuvieron que abrazarla con más fuerza y vio como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Se sintió más miserable que nunca, más estúpido. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decírselo así? ¿De qué clase de masoquismo hacía gala? Estúpido, estúpido…

-Bella perdóname… -Besó su temblorosa cabeza, pero acto seguido su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse como si se hubiese quedado dormida de nuevo. – Perdón, perdón…

Finalmente, no tendría más remedio que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad…

...

...

...

_-Eh… ¿zafiros? – Edward la miró como si estuviese loca._

_-¿Zafiros?- Acto seguido se echó a reír.- No… no queda bien.- Bella se cruzó de brazos._

_-No entiendo porqué. _

_-Mm… Evidente…- Retiró un mechón de su castaño cabello de su rostro, metiéndolo tras su oreja. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda cuando sintió su contacto contra su piel.- No puedo estar hablando del desamor y soltar que le regalaría un zafiro… No es buena letra para una canción. - Frunció el ceño._

_-Puedes compararlo con… la fría piedra… o un corazón helado. - Edward fue entonces quien contrajo el rostro.- Ahora lo ves, ¿verdad?- Dijo picaronamente._

_-Bueno… puede que tengas razón…- Ella sonrió victoriosa._

_-Muchas veces, pero te cuesta reconocerlo. - Edward agachó la mirada y sonrió aunque quiso evitarlo.- No sé que tengo que hacer contigo…- Dijo con falsa frustración._

_-¿Quieres que te lo diga?- Dijo mirándola sin moverse. La impresión que causó en ella su mirada la dejó sin aliento, con la boca abierta y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Asintió lentamente.-… Bésame… _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno… No me habías contado nada de eso…- Ángela alzó las cejas, impertinente y curiosa. – Así que… Edward… Cullen… Cullen tía, Cullen… de la familia de los Burdock. - Bella asintió, sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapase de sus labios.- Y vaya, vaya con el hijo de los Cullen…- Dijo mientras recorría su cuerpo, apoyado en la barra del bar, de arriba abajo. Bella le atizó un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

_-Va a darse cuenta.- Dijo entre dientes._

_-Vamos… míralo. Si no se ha dado cuenta, es gilipollas… Pero no creo que lo sea… ¿verdad? Tú no lo eres. - Rió._

_-No, no lo es. - Suspiró mientras miraba como la camarera sonreía mientras Edward pagaba. La expresión era de tal embelesamiento que, en lugar de sentirse celosa, el orgullo la rebosó: era suyo. Por más que otras se metiesen en medio, Edward siempre sería suyo. Se lo había jurado y confiaba en su palabra más que en nada. Podían mirarlo todas las mujeres del mundo…_

_-¿No te entran ganas de pegarle una buena patada en el culo a ésa?- Dijo Ángela refiriéndose precisamente a la mirada que aquella joven le dirigía._

_-No… Me entran ganas de ir donde él, besarlo como si fuese lo último que voy a hacer, y sacar una foto a su cara…- Dijo riendo.- Me da igual. Sé lo que hay.- Edward se acercó a ellas con tres cafés, llevándolos como mejor podía. Incluso a medio tambalear por ello, seguía resultando abrumadoramente atractivo. Joder._

_-Ya llego…- Con la lengua entre los dientes, dejó los tres cafés sobre la mesa de madera.- No ayudéis no…- Bella rió._

_-Lo haces muy bien tu solito. Además…- Miró detrás de él.- Creo que alguien cerca de aquí está disfrutando de lo lindo con la visión de tu perfecto trasero. - Edward frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién? –Bella sonrió._

_-La camarera._

_-Las tres chicas de la mesa de la esquina. - Dijo Ángela._

_-La chica que está esperando que su novio salga del baño. - dijo Bella fijándose en ella. También se lo comía con la mirada._

_-Sí…- miró por detrás de él.- Las dos nuevas que acaban de entrar. - Edward se giró lentamente y se fijó en el bar. Varios rostros se volvieron avergonzados y él las miró de nuevo, mientras Bella y Ángela sonreían.- ¿Lo ves?_

_-Vaya…- Se encogió de hombros y miró a Bella mientras esta daba un sorbo de café a su taza.- ¿Te molesta?- Ella negó mientras dejaba el recipiente sobre la mesa.- ¿No? Vaya… - Suspiró.- Tienes… café… aquí…- Se inclinó hacia ella y su rostro se fue acercando al suyo hasta que sus labios se unieron. Lo que Bella pensó que sería un beso liviano y corto, se convirtió en algo más cuando Edward enredó sus manos en su cabello y la acercó aún más a él. Perdió la noción del tiempo, del lugar y del resto del mundo. Su lengua hacía estragos sobre la suya, no dejándole demasiada tregua para poder hacerse cargo de la situación, pero por mucho que quisiese hacerlo, sabía que, si él quería, intentaría a toda cosa llevar el control… Sintió que daba vueltas, que se elevaba sobre el nivel del mar… Aquella noción perdida volvió cuando él se separó levemente de ella y sonrió contra sus labios, mientras los suyos seguían ardiendo con fuerza._

_-Genial tío…- Dijo Ángela, riéndose.- Acabas de joderles la tarde a una docena de chicas del bar. - Su sonrisa se amplió aún más._

_-Me gusta dejar las cosas claras…_

_-Como el agua…- Dijo Bella. Edward volvió a besarla más suavemente. _

_..._

_...  
_

_..._

_-Cuéntame más… cuéntame cómo lo hacías.- Rió._

_-¿Cómo lo hacía? _

_-Sí… Escalabas por las paredes… eh… Tenías un satélite para ti solito que me seguía a donde quiera que fuese…- Edward sonrió, arrebatador._

_-Sí… El satélite era yo. A veces no sabía ni porque lo hacía. - Recorrió con sus dedos la distancia entre su frente y su mentón, pasando por sus mejillas y suspiró.- Supongo que, a fin de cuentas… Era lo que quería. Y no me arrepiento._

_-No quiero quedarme aquí._

_-No tenemos más remedio. Sólo un poco más de tiempo… _

_-Bella, Phil se acerca. - Edward se levantó de golpe de la cama y se fue hasta la ventana._

_-¡Joder! ¡Usa la maldita puerta! – Bella se acercó a él corriendo, pero él negó mientras se echaba a reír y descolgaba una pierna por el balcón._

_-¿Tienes idea cuantas veces he querido hacer esto? Eso de entrar por las ventanas es de héroe medieval… Es divertido. - Se descolgó del todo y dejó las piernas balanceándose hacia fuera._

_-¡Bella!- La voz proveniente del pasillo sonó más enfadada que de costumbre y ella entornó los ojos, exasperada nuevamente. _

_-Divertido será si te partes la espalda y Phil te encuentra agonizando en el jardín.- Volvió a reír divertido._

_-No me pasará nada…- Y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada más, se descolgó finalmente por la barandilla y desapareció de su vista. -¡Te quiero!_

_-Genial…- Se asomó al mismo y Paul llegó a su lado.- Está loco. Como una cabra…_

_-Shhh…- Escuchó de nuevo. Por lo visto, seguía rondando por allí._

_-¡Lárgate! – Le espetó con el susurro más alto que pudo reproducir. Mientras escuchaban sus apresuradas pisadas alejarse por el jardín, Paul se echó a reír._

_-Todo hay que decirlo. Es un puntazo de chaval. - Bella le miró, desconfiada._

_-Creía que te costaba ver la relación. -Su amigo se encogió de hombros._

_-Debo decir que no me gustó esa idea de saber que había estado todos esos años siguiéndote sin que yo me diese cuenta… Pero supongo que, si no lo hice, fue porque tampoco quería hacer nada malo. Y si puede ayudarte y librarte de…- Señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta.- Pues, mejor que mejor. No me preocupa. Es más, me alegra.- Una divertida sonrisa asomó en sus labios.- Además, se le ve… bueno para ti. Es lo único que me interesa.- Bella sonrió a su vez._

_-Gracias Paul…- Él apretó su mano cariñosamente. Un golpe resonó de nuevo en la puerta.- Y ahora…. A los leones…_


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

-Jasper, no te tortures…- Brenda, una de las enfermeras del hospital, masajeaba su espalda en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarlo.- Ya pasará…- Él negó mientras apretaba sus manos entorno a su cabeza, ya demasiado cargada.

-No… Dios… - Se restregó las lágrimas con las manos, pero la impotencia seguía consumiéndolo como si fuese lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento. Era el único sentimiento que tenía derecho a sentir. Alzó el rostro y se fijó en su amiga.- No sé… No sé porque lo hice… No tenía que haberle dicho nada… Nada…- Brenda lo miro, aturdida.

-¿Qué le dijiste para que se lo tomara así? ¿Para tanto fue?- Jasper asintió, pero no quiso dar más detalles del tema. No a ella.

-Brenda… ¿podrías dejarme a solas?- Ella lo miró dudosa, pensando seriamente si sería buena idea el dejarlo solo en esa situación.- Sólo quiero… pensar. Nada más, te lo prometo…-Finalmente, Brenda asintió y se levantó.

-Con lo que sea, te avisaré… Si se despierta o… te llama, o lo que sea. - Él asintió, verdaderamente agradecido. Sin decir nada más, tan sólo con una sonrisa de ánimo, Brenda le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y se marchó, dejándolo solo en el despacho. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, la desesperación se hizo aún más patente en él.

La coincidencia era demasiada. Por un momento, y tras atar todos los cabos, se planteó seriamente si decirle la verdad o no, si darle a conocer sus sospechas. ¿De qué habría servido ocultarle la realidad si finalmente, su propio corazón le hubiese llevado de vuelta a él? Y aún peor… ¿cómo era posible, si es que algo así entraba en los límites del razonamiento, que Aidan fuese en realidad Edward? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo?

No tenía sentido. Edward había muerto, Bella había estado en el funeral, había sido testigo de todo… Sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, estaban convencidos de que su hijo estaba muerto. ¿Cómo podía ser entonces que estuviese en la otra punta del mundo? ¿Qué tipo de macabra coincidencia era la que lo había hecho aparecer en la vida de Bella cuando todo marchaba bien?

Egoísta.

Se sentía como un maldito egoísta. Quería la felicidad de Bella, pero maldecía a Aidan Brandon por haber aparecido en su vida, o incluso a Bella por haber querido seguir con esa extraña relación. Pero él no era mucho mejor que ellos dos. Él había sido quien le había insistido en seguir viéndolo, en conocerle, en saber más de él para que ella misma descubriese que no era Edward. Pero era Edward. Después de todo, era él.

Y su mente volvió a la vertiginosa razón. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo había pasado algo así?! ¿Y él? ¿No recordaba, nada? ¿Nada? Quizás una parte de su subconsciente le había estado señalando a Bella todo ese tiempo, y quizás por ello había insistido tanto en estar con ella también. Dios, ¿qué cojones sabía él? No era psiquiatra, no sabía nada del tema. Lo básico, pero la mente era tan complicada, tan sorprendente… Tendría que averiguarlo…

O no.

¿Qué ocurriría tras eso? ¿Querría Bella seguir adelante con él, o en cambio intentaría probar suerte con Aid…. Edward? Dios, dolía pensar en esa frase de tal manera. Aidan. Edward. Era demasiado confuso, y si él sentía algo así, no quería ni imaginarse el dolor que le habría infringido a Bella con aquella obtusa verdad. No quería ni imaginarse el desasosiego y tortura mental a la cual estaba sometida. A la cual él la había sometido.

A su lado, algo comenzó a vibrar. El bolso de Bella. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todos sus pensamientos, seguía llorando. Era demasiado, ya no podía más. Necesitaba liberarse, terminar con todo de una vez. No podía seguir viendo como perdía a la mujer que amaba por un recuerdo… que finalmente había resultado ser un presente completo. Edward era su pasado, era su presente, y sería su futuro… para siempre. Lo había intentado ocultar bajo la máscara de un amor que no existía para ella. Lo había intentado, no podía negárselo, pero el esfuerzo había resultado vano. Finalmente, tenía todos los pedazos de su corazón en las suelas de los zapatos. Y los seguiría pisando, no sabía durante cuánto tiempo.

Extrajo el pequeño móvil y contestó a la llamada, dispuesto a decirle a su interlocutor que por favor, llamase más tarde.

_-¿Bella?-_ Preguntó una voz temblorosa. Jasper suspiró. Quizás tampoco tenía que darle largas.

-Alice…- Suspiró, ciertamente más aliviado.

_-¿Jasper?-_ Este no dijo nada, asintiendo con su silencio. No sentía ni fuerzas para explicarle lo que había hecho. No tenía fuerzas, ni se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para asimilar que había dejado a Bella en un estado catatónico que lo aterrorizaba.- _¿Dónde está Bella?_ – Más silencio.- _¿Va todo bien?_

-Alice… Estoy en el Royal Brompton. - Su respiración cesó.

_-¿Ha pasado algo? ¡Jasper!...-_ Él sintió que su boca se secaba.

-Es…. Bella…- No pudo decir que había sido culpa suya: la culpa le carcomía, y le incapacitaba a la hora de poder explayarse. No podía, no quería.- Está… ingresada…

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-_ No pudo hablar y Alice supo que hacer al instante.- _Voy para allá. Ahora. _

-Alice, no hace…- Varios pitidos seguidos de su voz le indicaron que iba a hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Sorprendentemente, no se sintió mal, ni incómodo por la idea de que fuese para estar allí con ellos. Quizás necesitaba tener a alguien cerca… pero… ¿Su hermana? ¿O quien fuera que fuese de Aidan? ¿De Edward? ¿Estaría al tanto Alice de la historia, estaría a tanto de quien era en realidad? Dios…

-¿Jazz?- Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se había entreabierto y que Michael, uno de los enfermeros de la unidad de vigilancia intensiva, lo miraba aprensivo.- ¿Cómo vas? ¿Necesitas algo?- Jasper negó, levantándose.

-¿Se ha despertado? ¿O algo? –Michael negó.

-No. Está estable, pero la hemos dejado con un pequeño nivel de sedación, lo suficiente como para que descanse y no se altere más. Por lo demás, todo igual…- Jasper asintió y estiró sus brazos. Se sentía completamente agarrotado, todo. El cuerpo, los sentidos, su mente… No daba para más.- ¿Quieres verla? – Le miró con tristeza y asintió. No sabía si verla en qué estado la había dejado lo ayudaría o lo mortificaría más, pero era una manera de aliviar su culpa, de maldecirse viendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

Caminaron juntos por el largo y silencioso pasillo. Los familiares comenzaban a llegar a las habitaciones: las ocho y media de la mañana. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del paso de las horas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había pasado una noche completa en vela, sin cesar de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Le dolió la cabeza de solo pensarlo, pero evadió el tema en cuento estuvo frente a la entrada de la unidad y Michael se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso. Suspirando, cruzó la puerta y el olor a esterilidad, desinfectante y hospital le invadió por completo. Brenda le esperaba allí, son una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Estás mejor?- Dijo que sí, a pesar de que no se encontraba para nada más aliviado. Al contrario: la angustia y el ahogo lo consumían cada vez más. No sabía si podría soportarlo.- ¿Quieres entrar o verla por el cristal? Como veas, como puedas…- Ella lo había calado desde el principio, y se sintió estúpido cuando balbuceó dudoso.

-Yo… -Miró hacia la zona de los boxes, en donde los pacientes seguían dormidos, o bien demasiado graves como para poder decir o hacer nada. – Creo que… verla… - Brenda lo miró complaciente y lo acompañó hasta una de las zonas, dejándolo a solas cuando se paró frente a una de las cristaleras.

Cerró los ojos torturado cuando la vio. No le sorprendió la paz que reflejaba su rostro, no le sorprendió sus extremidades descansando flácidas sobre la cama, ni el pitido del monitor de las constantes vitales, ni los sueros que conectaban con la vía de su brazo: el brillo de sus mejillas, los ríos de lágrimas que recorrían su piel, fue el detalle que lo heló. A pesar de todo, a pesar de la sedación, de su estado de inconsciencia, lloraba. Fue más de lo que pudo soportar y, en menos de dos minutos, se vio obligado a dejar aquel lugar.

Se dejó caer contra la pared del pasillo, quedándose sentado contra ella, con la mirada fija en la blanca puerta que tenía enfrente. Perdió el rumbo del tiempo, el rumbo de la lucidez. Cada vez dolía más. Quiso gritar, quiso salir corriendo de allí, quiso acercarse de nuevo a ella y sacudirla, gritándole para que se despertase, para que viese la realidad de la situación y acabase con el sufrimiento de ambos de una maldita vez.

-Jasper…- Escuchó una voz ante él. Levantó la mirada y el par de ojos azules, tan torturados como los suyos, le devolvieron la expresión.

-Alice…- Se agachó a su lado. Ella, como acto reflejo, cogió su mano y la apretó entre las suyas. Él no lo deshizo, sino que se limitó a dejar que el calor de su piel relajase la frialdad de la suya. Los minutos pasaron, sin decir nada, ambos sentados contra la pared y con la mirada fija en la nada. El tormento seguía cerniéndose sobre él, la preocupación, sobre ella. Tras ese tiempo, él suspiró.

-Voy a dejar a Bella.- Dijo rotundo. Alice le miró fijamente, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Dijo de golpe.- ¿Por qué? – Él sonrió, indiferente pero decidido.

-Es lo mejor. Para ella. – No podía decirle la auténtica razón.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Es lo mejor para ti?- Seguro de ello, asintió.- Joder…

-Alice, esto es superior a mí. No puedo seguir así… Tu hermano…- Estuvo tentado de decir Edward, pero necesitaba más pruebas, necesitaba comprobarlo, asegurarlo antes de poder afirmar nada más.- Tu hermano… - Ella lo miró, algo enfadada.

-No te atrevas a echarle la culpa a Aidan. Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. - Jasper negó.

-No le estoy echando la culpa…- Aunque podría hacerlo. Pero bien sabía que él también tenía parte de responsabilidad en todo ello.- Sólo que… tu hermano es lo que Bella quiere. – Alice se apartó de él, cada vez más confusa.- Y yo lo sabía… Siempre lo había sabido.

-No… Bella no es así. - Rió nerviosa.- ¿En serio crees que podría… enamorarse de mi hermano… así sin más? ¿Estando contigo?...- Jasper no dijo nada- No me lo creo. No puede ser.

-Alice.- Dijo rotundamente.- Hay una conexión especial entre ellos.

-No se conocían de nada…

-En serio. La hay.

-No.- Jasper rió, repentinamente divertido por su cabezonería. Estaba claro que ella no sabía mucho más del asunto de lo que le había contado en un principio.

-Ya lo verás… Poco a poco… Ya lo verás. - Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, suspirando. Había hablado en serio cuando había dicho que dejaría a Bella. Habían hablado, habían dejado claro que seguirían hasta que ella se aclarase: ahora sabía que, después de todo, no necesitaría pensarlo mucho más. Edward estaba vivo. El amor de su vida seguía vivo. Él la liberaría de toda atadura para que pudiese retomar aquello que había sido tan cruelmente interrumpido años atrás. No vacilaría, no daría mil vueltas: era lo que ella quería, aunque jamás se lo dijese. Y él… él necesitaba comenzar de nuevo, necesitaba batir las alas de nuevo para poder seguir volando sin estrellarse. Si seguían así, sería demasiado tarde para él.

-Entonces…- susurró ella.- ¿Qué harás?- Él habló sin abrir los ojos.

-Esperaré a que se recupere. Lo cual no será muy tarde… Está en estado de shock, pero es cuestión de varias horas, un día a lo sumo, que reaccione de nuevo…- Y temía el momento de su despertar, lo temía más que nada.- Y entonces, hablaré con ella. Le expondré lo que creo, lo que es mejor para ambos… Y romperé el compromiso. La quiero… pero ella no a mí. Se está engañando y va siendo hora de que eso cambie.

-Ya…- Alice no encontraba las palabras con las cuales responderle. No entendía nada. Nada.- Sigo sin comprenderlo. Nada. Apenas se han visto unas diez veces. No puede… no puede ser que haya sido tan fuerte…- Rió irónico.

-¿Qué me dirías si te digo, que creo que se han visto más de diez veces? Bastantes más, diría yo…- Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿A escondidas? ¿Juntos? ¿Infiel? No.- No pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-No, no… Bella jamás me sería infiel. Confío demasiado en ella, me lo cuenta todo, yo se lo cuento todo…- Su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo, repentinamente. –Me refiero a… antes. Mucho antes. Antes de que Aidan…. Entrase en tu vida. Antes de todo.

-Antes…- Repitió ella, atando todos los cabos.- Dios… -Le miro fijamente.- ¿Te refieres a su vida anterior? ¿A la que supuestamente no recuerda?- Asintió.- Joder… ¿cómo? ¡Bella no me ha dicho nada!- Respondió ofendida.

-Puede que ni siquiera ella lo hay querido ver.

-Venga ya… -Todo, todo era cada vez más claro.- O sea… que… la persona de su historia… ¿mi hermano?- Jasper asintió.- Ni de coña. No puede ser tan… drástico. No. Mucha coincidencia. No puede ser.

-No lo tengo claro…- Del todo. Por lo demás, era casi imposible tener en mente otras teorías.- Necesito más tiempo, más… datos. No puedo asegurarlo del todo.- Alice se llevó una mano al pelo y apoyó la cabeza contra la palma, mucho más confusa que nunca.-Tenemos que atar todos los cabos… Y hablar con ellos.

-¡No! –Le cortó Alice.- Aidan no debe saber nada. No podemos decírselo así…- Jasper asintió.

-Lo sé. Información concisa y a pocas cantidades. – Alice asintió.- No puede saberlo Alice. No puede saberlo o lo tendremos en un psiquiátrico en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿Y Bella?- Suspiró.

-Tiene una ligera idea…- Miró hacia la puerta de la entrada y ella lo comprendió.- Y podremos informarla, pero tenemos que ir con cuidado. No quiero… no quiero hacerle más daño.- Alice suspiró.

-Te lo digo de nuevo. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué pasará contigo?

-¿Yo? Me tocará empezar de nuevo. Mi daño ya está hecho, el dolor asentado. Eso no tiene remedio… Bella y Aidan, sí.


	30. Capítulo 30

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

_-Bella…_

-¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó, espantada por la repentina oscuridad y aquella voz que resonaba en ella.

_-Bella… vamos…_

-¡No! – Agitó los brazos, intentando alejar aquella mancha negra del campo de su visión, pero no pudo disiparla. Maldita oscuridad…

-Bella… Despierta…- ¿Despierta? Estaba lúcida, perfecta… Tan sólo quería seguir durmiendo, seguir en su cama, esperando a que Paul fuese a llamarla para ir al instituto, o recibir una llamada de buenos días por parte de Edward…

-Edward…

-Bella…- ¿Era Edward? ¿Era él quien la llamaba?- Vamos…- Algo comenzó a agitarse en ella, como si el suelo se moviese con fuerza. "Un terremoto" fue lo primero que pasó por su mente tras ese pensamiento. Se sintió gilipollas al segundo.- ¡Bella!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y acto seguido tuvo que cerrarlos. La luz de unos focos demasiado luminosos la cegaba, dificultaba su visión.

-¿Bella…?- Una voz, la misma de su oscuridad, resonó a su lado, y no tardó ni medio segundo en asociarla a su dueño: Jasper. ¿Dónde narices estaba? Abrió los ojos de nuevo, esperando a que se acostumbrasen a tal visibilidad.

-Sí… - ¿Un hospital? ¿Qué hacía en un hospital? Odiaba los hospitales.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para hacer visera. Pudo ver su rostro con más definición, cargado de ansiedad y preocupación. Se asustó en cuanto lo vio.

-Bien… - Siguió escrutando su mirada, que no cambió.- ¿Pasa algo?... – Jasper siguió mirándola fijamente.- Que… ¿por qué…?- Y como si se tratase de un sordo, único y fuerte golpe, toda la verdad llegó a ella repentinamente. Su respiración se paró, el corazón comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad bajo su pecho, y el monitor de las constantes vitales que tenía conectado se volvió loco. Jasper puso una mano en su hombro, pero el proceso que había comenzado en su cuerpo parecía no poder parar.- Dios mío…- Un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta.

-Bella… Tranquila… Por favor, tranquilízate… - Intentó obedecer, pero su mente iba por un lado y su corazón, por el contrario.

-No… no… pu-edo…- Gimió, tartamudeando.

-Respira hondo. Aguanta el aire y vuelve a expulsarlo lentamente…- Hizo lo que le decía, pero no surtió efecto.

-Edward… - Jasper cerró los ojos, dolido. Era evidente que era lo único que tendría en mente, era más que normal. Natural.- Edward… -Rió, con una risa nerviosa que no sentía.

-Bella… Estate tranquila…- El enfado que comenzaba a extenderse en su pecho parecía facilitarlo.

-¿Qué esté tranquila? ¡¿Qué esté tranquila?! ¿TRANQUILA?- Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero Jasper la detuvo.- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila?! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos, en un torrente de cálido líquido.- ¡No puedo! Todo este tiempo… Todos estos años…No puede ser… -Lo miró esperanzada.- Jasper, dime que no es verdad… - Deseó con toda su alma el poder decirle eso, pero no abrió la boca para afirmarlo.

-No puedo Bella… No puedo negártelo. - Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde la herida años atrás cicatrizada, volvía a abrirse a pasos de gigante. Su esencia, la esencia que había traído Jasper con su presencia, volvía a ser tragada por el agujero que se había formado allí tras la muerte de Edward. –Mírame, por favor… - Con la vista nublada, lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...- Borró las lágrimas con su mano, pero estas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, sustituyendo a las anteriores. – Dios mío… ¿Cómo…? – Jasper negó.

-No… No lo sé Bella. No sé cómo, ni porqué. ¿Pero acaso importa?- Clavó sus torturados ojos en los de ella.- Dime la verdad… ¿importa? ¿Importa que sucedió, cuando está vivo? ¿Cuándo todo… vuelve? – Bella lo miró sin comprender, con su mente demasiado aturdida como para poder razonar.

-No… Claro que importa… O no… Necesito respuestas… Necesito saber cómo… Esme y Carlisle… tienen que saberlo…- Jasper negó.

-No Bella. Nadie tiene que saberlo. Nadie por ahora. – Ella lo miró, sin comprender. Las lágrimas seguían surcando su rostro, su cuerpo convulsionando por los sollozos y su piel cada vez más pálida. Estaba claro que lo estaba asumiendo con más frialdad de la debida, quizás a causa de los fármacos o, debido a que era mucho más madura y seria de lo que antes jamás había llegado a imaginar.

-Es su hijo…- Miró nerviosa hacia la puerta, como si esperase que entrase por allí de repente.- Es su hijo… Todo este tiempo… Estaba… Dios mío…

-Bella.- Dijo seriamente.- O te sosiegas, o te juro que llamo a quien haga falta para volver a sedarte. Necesito que me escuches atentamente, ¿de acuerdo?- Clavó sus cargados ojos en Jasper, quien pareció querer asegurarse de que haría lo que le decía.

-De acuerdo…- No tenía más remedio. Necesitaba saberlo. Todo.- Pero… No me lo creo. – Jasper entornó la cabeza y abrió los ojos aún más. ¿Cómo que no se lo creía?

-¿Perdón?- Bella rió, nerviosa pero segura.

-No puede ser él. Es así… El funeral… Estuve en el funeral… Yo lo vi….

-¿Lo viste a él? ¿Dentro del féretro?- Sonaba demasiado macabro, pero necesitaba preguntárselo. A decir verdad, jamás le había dado ese detalle.

-¿Dentro…?- Jasper asintió.- No… No, no lo vi… Pero… hubo una autopsia, y… Carlisle y Esme debieron verlo…

-¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?- Se sentía como si estuviese interrogándola, como si se tratase de un juicio en el cual ella era la acusada. Una vez más, se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio. – Bella, en serio: ¿te hablaron alguna vez de su muerte? ¿De qué pasó durante los días en los que estuviste en el hospital, y los que transcurrieron hasta el funeral?- Bella se quedó pensativa varios segundos, pero poco después, negó.

-No… No hablamos… No era un tema agradable…- evidentemente – y… durante los trece días que transcurrieron hasta el funeral, no tuvimos…

-¿Perdón?- Interrumpió, asustado. Bella le miró, confusa.

-Que no tuvi…

-No.- Le cortó.- ¿Trece días? ¿Desde el accidente hasta el funeral? –Bella asintió y Jasper no pudo hacer más que reírse y mirarla, incrédulo.- Vale, ¿no te resulta un poco raro?- Comenzó a enfadarse y se cruzó de brazos al contestar.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo demasiados conocimientos en cuanto a temas de esa índole. Ni falta que hace.- Jasper suspiró, concediéndole esa.

-Cuando se dejan esos periodos de tiempo, tan largos, suele ser porque la causa de la muerte no está clara, y se necesita llevar a cabo una investigación. Si Edward murió en el accidente, como se dijo, o bien poco después, no creo que tuviesen que investigar demasiado. Por tanto…

-No tenía sentido esperar tanto…- Asintió.

-Eso es. No sé qué pasó, ni aún más porqué, ni nada… Sólo que todos los hechos llevan a la misma conclusión. Y por Dios, ¡el parecido! ¡Es imposible que coexistan dos personas iguales, en todo! Físico, forma de ser… -Bella se dejó caer contra la almohada y suspiró.

-Vale… Tengo que averiguarlo. Tengo que saber si es él, y qué pasó…

-Creo que el hecho de que sea él, es más que evidente.

-No es seguro.

-No empecemos.- Bella se mordió el labio y volvió a tragarse las lágrimas. No sabía cómo era posible el sentirse tan lúcida después de haber atado los cabos de esa manera.

-Voy a volverme loca Jazz…. No sé porque, pero lo creo así. No voy a poder con esto. No voy a poder verle… - Jasper apartó sus manos de la cama, y miró al suelo, sintiéndose un miserable.

-Vas a poder verle. Tienes que verle.- Lo necesitaba.

-No…

-Bella… Le quieres.- Dijo rotundo. Ella giró su cabeza de golpe y le miró fijamente, asustada.

-No… No… Yo quería a…

-¿A Edward? ¡Bella! ¡Es Edward! – Sentía la sangre hervir bajo la piel.

-No… Joder, es… Dios mío…- Las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo.- Dios mío… Dios… - Jasper la miró, pero ella tenía su mirada fija en la pared que tenía delante, sin apenas moverse, llorando en silencio. Se sintió aún más miserable.

-Bella… Hay algo más que quiero decirte… - Ella no dijo nada, sino que siguió mirando vagamente la blanca pared.- No quiero que sigamos con esto. Quiero… quiero romper el compromiso. –Escuchó un jadeo proveniente de su garganta, pero no se atrevió a mirarla. El sentimiento de cobardía cobró más fuerza que nunca.

-… ¿Qué…? – Dijo. No creía haber escuchado bien, no podía haber… no. Jasper no. Era lo único que tenía, su único amarre…- Jasper… ¿qué?- Él suspiró, derrotado.

-Ya me has escuchado. No quiero que sigamos juntos. Tú no quieres que sigamos juntos.- Bella le miró horrorizada.

-No es verdad.- Jasper suspiró, frustrado.

-Lo es Bella. Y no quiero ser un hipócrita contigo: sigues enamorada de Edward… después de todo este tiempo.- Bella fue a replicar, pero Jasper fue más rápido.- No tienes que negarlo, ni excusarte. Siempre lo hemos sabido.

-Pero…- Jasper levantó la mirada y se acercó a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Bella… No seas tonta. La vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad. No la desperdicies quedándote conmigo. Ambos sabemos que no es lo que tú deseas… Y… a fin de cuentas, no creo que fuese lo más recomendable para mí… Lo sabes. - Ella sintió que sus lágrimas empapaban las manos de Jasper, pero él no las apartó.

-Jasper, por favor…- Su voz sonó tan lastimera y desesperada que estuvo a punto de rectificar sus palabras y decirle que se olvidase de Edward, se marchasen de allí de nuevo y empezar de cero. – No… No me dejes…- A pesar de su amargura interior, sintió un repentino deseo de sonreír.

-Bella… no te estoy dejando. Te estoy liberando. Es un término diferente… No puedo dejar un corazón que nunca ha sido mío. - Se rompía palabra a palabra, pero era lo que sentía, lo que pugnaba por decir.

-No me hagas esto… ahora no… - Besó su frente suavemente y habló contra su piel.

-Me lo agradecerás… quizás ahora pienses que soy un cruel desalmado…

-No creo que seas un cruel desalmado. - Esa vez, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya me entiendes. Pero quizás ahora pienses eso… y después te des cuenta del favor que te estoy haciendo… Podrás rehacerte. Tienes tiempo, tienes tiempo para conocer a… Edward… si es que eso es posible. - Ella movió los labios pero no fue capaz de decir nada.- No me alejaré de tu lado. No voy a desaparecer, ni nada por el estilo. Bella… Seré tu amigo si así lo quieres, estaré ahí para apoyarte, pero no puedo… no puedo ser algo más, no puedo entregarte más de mí mismo. -Ella volvió a sollozar, pero Jasper se dio cuenta de que parecía haberlo aceptado con más facilidad de la cual había supuesto.- Lo siento…- Negó con fuerza contras sus manos.

-No, yo lo siento. Si hubiese sido más realista, si hubiese… hecho las cosas bien, no habría pasado nada aunque Aidan se hubiese cruzado en mi vida… No hubiese… pasado nada, no estaríamos así.

-La vida es una caja de sorpresas. - Sonrió levemente. Ella volvió a suspirar.

-¿Y tú qué? – Le sorprendió escuchar las mismas palabras de Alice en ella.

-¿Yo? Hacía semanas que lo tenía asimilado. Desde que apareció… Siento no haberte confesado mis miedos, pero no podía… no quería que tuvieses una preocupación más. No quería… que estuvieses pendiente de mí cuando eres tú quien importa. Y la decisión está tomada. Por ambos… -Le guiñó un ojo, cómplice, aunque triste por el desenlace.- ¿Verdad?

Sopesó durante varios segundos aquella afirmación. ¿Había tomado ella misma la decisión a pesar de no habérsela planteado nunca? ¿Había sacado a Jasper de su vida, de tal manera que ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta? No. Definitivamente, Jasper no estaría jamás fuera de su vida. No después de todo ese tiempo. Pero… ¿y su corazón? ¿Estaba en él? Es más… ¿había estado alguna vez en él? La respuesta, a pesar de ser dolorosa, no tardó demasiado en llegar.

No.

-Dios… - Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo tragarse la sensación de traición que se abalanzaba sobre su pecho.- Madre mía…

-¿Tengo razón, verdad? Suelo tenerla, pero aquí… he dado de lleno. - Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. Bella no pudo más que asentir.- No pasa nada. En serio. Podremos con ello… De todas maneras, somos adultos. Es lo que toca.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Jazz… Perdóname…- Él la abrazó como pudo, a pesar de los cables y la postura.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte: y no lo digo para que te sientas mejor. Es lo que creo. Todo saldrá bien, y estaré a tu lado para apoyarte. Alice también. Está al tanto de todo y sabrá qué hacer.- Bella asintió, aliviada por un parte, y asustada por otro.

Se volvía a jugar todo en una apuesta de la cual no sabía si saldría victoriosa.

Desde luego, dada la situación, no llevaba las de ganar.


	31. Capítulo 31

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

-¿Has estado ingresada? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – La taladró Rosalie en la sala de profesores.- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? ¡No nos hemos enterado!- Bella suspiró y le dio un largo sorbo a su café.

-Ni falta que hacía. Una preocupación menos.- No quería que la gente se enterase. Por suerte, había estado tan sólo un día más hasta que estuvo plenamente recuperada, y para cuando estaba en casa, no creyó que mereciese la pena el preocuparlos con algo ya pasado. – Ayer a la tarde ya estaba en casa.

-Ya pero, joder, si estamos, estamos para todo Bella… No lo vuelvas a hacer. - Se cruzó de brazos delante de ella.- ¡Promételo! – Bella sonrió.

-Prometido. La próxima vez, lo primero que diré será eso, que os avisen. Por si las moscas… - Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en la mesa. Se quiso matar.- Joder… -Descolgó.- ¡Hola Ángela…!- Esbozó con tono inocente.

_-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE NARICES TE HABÍAS METIDO?!_- El grito lo tenía bien merecido. Desde que había llegado de Nueva York, apenas había hablado con ella una vez y con Paul, poco más de dos. Sabía que le dejaban tiempo para que pudiese acomodarse a su nueva vida, sin llenarla de recuerdos de su pasado. - _¡NO SÉ NADA DE TI TÍA! ¡NADA!_

-Perdón, perdón, perdón…

-_Ya, ya… perdón. Ahora. _- Se mordió la lengua. Se merecía todas y cada una de las que estaba recibiendo. Estúpida, más que estúpida.- _Joder… Te patearía el culo bien fuerte, pero es lo malo de tenerte en la otra punta del mundo. Dios… ¿qué tal todo?_- Miró a Rosalie de reojo, pero ésta no se dio cuenta.

-Bien, todo bien. Las clases me van muy bien, la gente por aquí bien…

-_Ya te has olvidado de nosotros. Lo sabía…-_ Negó para sí misma, como si esperase que ella pudiese verlo. – _Encima, que te llamo a estas horas de la madrugada, para poder hablar contigo sin despertarte, así me tratas… Muy bonito._

-¿Qué más quieres saber? – Ángela suspiró.

-_Pues no sé chica. Que me cuentes si ya tienes ese asqueroso y cerrado acento inglés; qué tal está Jasper; que hacéis en vuestro tiempo libre… no hace falta que me des detalles de eso último… y todo eso…_

-Todo bien… Es que es así. - Dijo antes de que pudiese replicar.- No me ha pasado nada interesante. - "¡Mentirosa!"

-No _sé porque me da… que me estás mintiendo.-_ Ángela la calaba demasiado rápido.- _Pero bueno, tus motivos tendrás… Así que, no me molestaré en preguntarte. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras._

-Lo sé. Prometo llamarte pronto…

-_Quizás_ _nos veamos antes, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos una boda pendiente…-_ Canturreó. Bella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. No era capaz de decirle que el compromiso se había roto y que no habría boda. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de asimilarlo ella misma.

-Sí… De todas maneras, ya te llamaré. - Ángela no pareció captar la acidez de su tono de voz.

-_Más te vale… Además, Esme está como loca buscándolo todo para la fiesta previa y todo eso. _- A Bella se le aceleró el corazón.

-Ang, dile que no hace falta. Que la llamaré para concretar, pero que aún no haga nada, por favor…- No quería que luego se llevase la desilusión de su vida.

-_Vale, vale… Espero que me haga caso…_- Sonaba a una despedida en toda regla.

-Dale recuerdos a Carlisle, Esme, Paul y Ben, ¿de acuerdo?

-_Claro… Cuídate. -_ Bella sonrió irónicamente.

-Sí… - Y con un corto "adiós", cortó la llamada.

-Vale. – Escuchó en cuanto dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué ha pasado? No me engañes. He visto tu cara. Algo no van bien…- Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y hundió ésta entre ellas, dejando que un débil sollozo escapase de sus labios. Alguien tocó la puerta de la sala, pero Rose fue más rápida.- ¡Fuera! ¡Está ocupado! – El pomo giró y Rosalie se envalentó aún más.- ¡He dicho que largo! – Quien quiera que fuese, cesó en su intento de entrar. No le gustaría estar en la piel de nadie que estuviese enfadado con ella. – Bells, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es cosa de Jasper?- Cuando no era Ángela, era Rose. Genial. Suspiró.

-Se ha acabado. Rompimos hace poco… Apenas veinticuatro horas después de haberme ingresado. - Su amiga abrió la boca sorprendida y posó una mano suavemente en su espalda.

-Joder… ¿y eso? ¡Qué cabrón! ¡Estando ingresada!...- Se mordió el labio, pero no se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, sino de haberse dejado llevar.- Vale, lo siento. No sé qué ha pasado pero… Mira, no hace falta que me cuentes si no quieres, pero quizás te haga bien.- Animada por el hecho de poder contar con alguien más con quien, al menos desahogarse un poco, alzó la cabeza, se apartó el cabello del rostro y comenzó a hablar.

Omitió todos los detalles referentes a su pasado y a Edward. Se limitó a confesarle que Jasper y ella habían roto por la confusión que ambos sentían a lo que a sus sentimientos se refería. Si Rosalie le creyó o no, fue algo que no supo, ya que no dio indicios de querer saber de más.

-Bella… si necesitas cualquier cosa… Sabes qué tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?- Asintió. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no encontraba valor suficiente para ello. Verle. Ver a… Edward. Sin volverse loca, sin levantar sospechas en él, sin destrozarle lo que fuese que tenía en su mente, lo que fuese que le impedía saber quién era ella y quien era él. Sintió una impotencia tan abrumadora que no pudo más que envolverse el pecho con los brazos y aferrarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Rosalie la miró de refilón pero no dijo nada más.

Llevaba las últimas veinticuatro horas preguntándose como afrontaría ese momento. Como mirarle, qué decirle, que… que todo. No podría creer que se trataba de Edward hasta que no volviese a verlo. No podría creer que él… su vida, todo lo que anteriormente había hecho que su destino cobrase forma, estuviese allí delante de ella. Y aún más, aún no se había planteado las razones que le habían llevado a terminar en Londres, con una familia que él supuestamente recordaba y con un pasado.

No tenía ni idea de medicina, biología, y aún menos de procesos neuronales. No entendía cómo era posible que Edward estuviese vivo, pero con los recuerdos de Aidan. Tenía una vida, una vida anterior repleta de… momentos, pero él no daba indicios algunos de no sentirlos como parte de él.

¿Y si estaban confundiéndose? ¿Y si todo era una maldita casualidad, un mero cúmulo de coincidencias que les estaban llevando a precipitarse en la conclusión equivocada? No podría soportar algo así. El sólo pensarlo le dolía de manera indescriptible. Tenía que ir con cuidado, tenía que ante todo, conseguir información. Lo peor era no saber… como hacerlo… o sí…

-Emmett…- Rosalie la miró extrañada.

-¿Emmett? ¿El amigo grandote del rubio chulazo?- Bella asintió, sin pensar en el término usado para referirse a Ai… Edward. Un estremecimiento sacudió su columna vertebral.- Tía, ¿no es un poco pronto para pensar en otros?- Dijo divertida, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. Pero necesito hablar con él… -Rosalie miró el reloj de la pared.

-Tengo una hora libre. Si quieres te acompaño.- Asintió. Es más, pensaba pedirle un favor que podría sacarla de un apuro previo. Cogieron sus bolsos, las chaquetas y se encaminaron por los pasillos hasta que salieron a la calle. El día no era frío, pero tampoco hacía una temperatura agradable: aunque el cielo estaba encapotado, pequeños rayos de sol se asomaban por las nubes, cual miradas vergonzosas. Bella recibió la luz de uno de lleno, pero no sintió calidez alguna. Es más, otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como si hubiese estado expuesta a una corriente de electricidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Rosalie seguía demasiado pendiente, pero le restó importancia. Era normal que se preocupase por ella después de las noticias recibidas: una ruptura no era un tema alegre, pero no se sentía… mal. Se sentía odiosa de pensar algo así, pero lo cierto era que la ruptura con Jasper no la había destruido, como bien había creído en un primer momento. Dolía, eso por supuesto. Su vacío aún no era patente porque aún vivían juntos, pero él mismo se había ofrecido a mudarse en breves, en cuanto consiguiese una casa cerca del trabajo y cerca de Bella: cumpliría su promesa de no dejarla sola, de seguir con ella hasta que todo ese tema se aclarase. Quizás esa sensación de cercanía era lo que le impedía concebir aún lo que perdería una vez él se hubiese marchado de su lado, aún más. Posiblemente, el vacío, la soledad, serían más insoportables que nunca.

Pero el tema clave conllevaba demasiadas horas de pensar y preocupación. El tema más importante, no le dejaba espacio para pensar en nada más, para darle vueltas a su propia vida. Tenía que averiguar todo, y sobre todo, antes que nada, tenía que cerciorarse de que Aidan, era Edward. Demasiado surrealista.

Su huracán mental era de tal magnitud, que ni siquiera se percató de que se hallaban frente a la entrada de la tienda de música hasta que la propia Rosalie le propinó un ligero codazo y señaló con la mirada la puerta.

-¿Entramos o nos quedamos observando el brillo del cristal?- Bella contempló el local leves segundos más y se giró hacia ella, suspirando. Ahí entrarían en juego las ganas que Rose tendría de echarle una mano.

-Rose, tienes que hacerme un favor. - Su amiga frunció el ceño, pero no mostró señal alguna de negación o resentimiento. La instó a seguir hablando con su silencio y Bella así lo hizo.- Necesito que entres y te asegures que Emmett salga sin que Ed…- Se mordió el labio y Rose alzó una ceja. Como no cuidase su lenguaje, terminaría por delatarse ella misma.- Sin que nadie más se dé cuenta…- Si hubiese cambiado por "Aidan", el fallo hubiese quedado más patente.

-¿Y eso?- Bella la miró fijamente, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que aún no estaba lista para contarle aquello a nadie.

-Necesito hablar con él sobre algo importante. Y no te preocupes, no serás la última en enterarte. - Tarde o temprano tendría que confesarle la verdad, tendría que contarle que era lo que estaba sucediendo… Sabía que tendría que pasar si la ruptura no le afectaba como era natural. Sería demasiado llamativo, y definitivamente, sus dotes artísticas habían quedado guardadas en el baúl de los recuerdos de su vida anterior.

-De acuerdo…- Rose se resignó y no hizo más preguntas. Con paso firme, se adentró en la tienda, en donde no tardó en localizar al enorme mastodonte, hablando con una de las clientas, cruzado de brazos y gesto de evidente fastidio… Evidente para todos, menos para la chica que seguía hablando. Miró de un lado a otro y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Rose, quien no hizo señal alguna hasta que se acercó a ellos, dándole un respiro a la joven, que se calló, expectativa y molesta por la interrupción. Rosalie la miró especulativa pero no le dijo nada.

-Emmett…- Esperaba no meter la pata con el nombre, ya que no le gustaba errar y menos en cosas tan sencillas.- Necesito que salgas fuera. - La chica, de cabello rubio platino y ojos demasiado maquillados, clavó su mirada en Rose, quien siguió sin apartarla de Emmett. Acto seguido, ella también la desvió hacia el chico.

-¿Tu novia?- Emmett la miró sorprendido y, antes de que Rosalie pudiese negar la pregunta, él la tomó de la mano y asintió.

-Sí, así que, si nos disculpas…- Se limitó a arrastrar a una sorprendida Rosalie hasta el otro extremo de la tienda, lejos de la mirada de la chica y secándose el sudor de la frente de manera teatral.- ¡Media hora! ¡Sin exagerar! ¡Esa cría lleva comiéndome el tarro sin siquiera mencionar nada de música! ¡Joder! – Miró por encima de su hombro, pero la chica, tras lanzarles varias miradas de enfado, se alejó y salió de la tienda, con paso presuroso y gesto serio. Emmett suspiró.

-Vale…- Rosalie se las apañó para librarse del agarre de su mano, usándola para subir la tira de su bolso con disimulo en su hombro. – Y después de esto… - Emmett sonrió.

-Te invitaría a comer por hacerme un favor así, pero me temo que estás aquí por algún otro asunto, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió y él siguió hablando.- Es más, creo recordarte de algún otro sitio…- Afirmó de nuevo.

-Sí, en una fiesta, hace ya algún tiempo. Soy amiga de Isabella Swan… ¿te suena? – Este asintió. Como para olvidar su nombre, después del embrollo mental que tenía Aidan a causa de ella.

-Sí, por supuesto… ¿Ocurre algo?- Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Lo ignoro, pero por si te sirve de alivio, está fuera.- Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Aidan no está. Tenía que ir… a no sé que del juzgado o… yo que sé. A mirar cosas. A saber.

-No. Ella quiere hablar contigo. A solas. No me digas porque, no tengo ni idea…

-¿Conmigo?- Aquello lo aturdió aún más. Bella y él jamás habían tenido más relación que la que los unía por ser ambos amigos de Aidan. Nunca habían hablado mucho más que para gastarse alguna broma absurda, ni con la suficiente confianza como para poder salir a tomar algo juntos, ni en grupo. No entendía que venía aquel repentino interés, pero algo le dijo que todo ello tenía un motivo concreto, un motivo que no tenía por qué ser bueno y él cual tendría un nombre bien definido: Aidan. No estaba seguro de querer meterse en esos asuntos.

-¿Es por Aidan? – Dijo involuntariamente. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Te he dicho que no sé qué quiere…- Emmett se mordió el labio y se sintió estúpido, pero no supo si fue por el tono de voz de la chica o porque se sentía realmente intimidado por ella. Acto seguido, bufó con sarcasmo. ¿Intimidado él? ¿Por una chica? ¿Desde cuándo? Volvió a observarla con más detenimiento, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Desde luego, aquella mujer era precisamente eso, una mujer. Y menuda. Sonrió de manera bobalicona, y Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-¿Algo más? ¿Quieres que te saque la información de alguna manera que no sea verbal? - A Emmett se le ocurrieron varias maneras, pero cerró el pico.- Y no, no pienses en lo típico. Tengo dos buenos amigos que me ayudan en caso de encontrarme con indeseables…- Miró sus manos, que retorcía de manera peligrosa, pero aquello le hizo sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya… Así que te va lo duro, ¿eh?- Rosalie rió con malicia y se acercó a él, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-No lo sabes tú bien…- Emmett jadeó y se apartó aturdido. Rosalie rió entre dientes.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de la comida?- Ella se encogió de hombros y se giró, sonriendo.- ¡Eh! ¿No deberías darme alguna respuesta? Para no reservar en vano, y todo eso…- Ella se giró y enarcó una ceja.

-Habla con Bella, y quizás me lo plantee. - Le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió bobaliconamente.

-¿Dónde has dicho que me esperaba?


	32. Capítulo 32

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

-Aidan Brandon. B-R-A-N-D-O-N. Brandon. Con B.

-Un momento…- La señora comenzó a teclear de nuevo en su ordenador con gesto distraído, aparentando haberle hecho caso. Aidan sabía que no era así. Ella comenzó a tararear y él suspiró.

-¿Sería demasiado inconveniente que intentase que todo esto fuese más rápido? Tengo algo de prisa.- Dijo con acidez. Todo aquello estaba a punto de rebasar el borde de su paciencia.

La mujer le contestó con voz monótona, como si mismamente le hubiese informado del tiempo que haría esa semana en Inglaterra.

-Señor, estas cosas llevan su tiempo…

-Lleva casi una hora. Me ha pedido mi nombre seis veces, ha introducido mis datos cinco, he tenido que bajar a sacar fotocopias de mis documentos personales dos veces y usted se ha ido a beber café tres. ¿Eso es el tiempo que lleva? Déjeme el maldito ordenador y yo mismo lo haré. - Ella le miró con indiferencia por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Siempre puede volver la semana que viene a recoger todo.- Aidan bufó.

-No puedo. Necesito esa información ya. YA. – Ella le sonrió con malicia.

-Pues espere. ¿Entiende? Espere.- Maldiciendo en voz baja, comenzó a caminar por la pequeña sala, sin ser capaz de sentarse en ninguno de los sofás: ninguno se le antojaba cómodo, y sabía que terminaría rondando por el lugar una y otra vez. No podía estarse quieto, no podía…

...

...

_-¿Y quieres que falsifique esto?- Asintió._

_-Sí… Lo necesito para esta misma noche._

_-Ya sabes que hacer algo así es ilegal…- Asintió, conocedor de las leyes de su país. El hombre le miró especulativo y él se limitó a extraer un fajo de billetes de su chaqueta y dejarlos caer sobre el escritorio de madera, con un fuerte y sordo ruido que hizo saltar al ocupante de la silla que había tras la mesa._

_-¿Esto lo hace legal? – Los ojos que lo miraban brillaron._

_-¿Tienes diez minutos? Es lo que necesito._

_-Tengo prisa…_

_-Ya veo ya. Muchas ganas has de tener para esto…- Miró el documento por encima de sus gafas y suspiró.- Vale chaval, esto es pan comido. Espero que lo tengas claro, porque una vez hecho, no puede ser disuelto tan fácilmente…- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de divertida malicia mientras tomaba un folio y un bolígrafo. Él sonrió, pero feliz._

_-¿Acaso crees que no conozco ese detalle? Es eso lo que quiero. Que sea para toda mi vida…_

_..._

_..._

Sacudió la cabeza, y aquella escena se perdió entre las docenas que apenas podía recordar. Odiaba la sensación de vacío que dejaban en su mente, pero eran como si se tratasen de pequeñas visiones que nada tenían que ver con él, con la pequeña diferencia de que conseguía verla con más nitidez que un sueño. Algunas se quedaban bastante claras en su cabeza, pero otras iban y volvían, repitiéndose con mayor fluidez cuando un suceso le traía a la mente alguna frase o hecho de esa misma escena. Suspiró con pesar y miró el reloj. Las doce de la mañana. A ese paso, cerrarían el registro y aún no tendría la información que quería.

-¿Señor Brandon?...- Siseó la mujer.

-Sí…- Se acercó con paso acelerado al mostrador, y la mujer le dejó varios documentos encima del mismo, por enésima vez.

-Tiene que revisar estos documentos de nuevo. Y necesito verificar su nombre para…

-¡Un momento! – Aidan asió el puente de su nariz con fuerza, evadiendo las ganas de gritar y de decirle a la mujer un par de perlas. - ¿Me está diciendo que una vez más, no puede darme ningún dato? ¿Nada?- Ella asintió, con el rostro de piedra mientras él hablaba entre dientes para no alzar la voz demasiado.

-Sí, así es. No puedo facilitarle los datos hasta que todo sea correcto. - La paciencia desbordaba…

-¡¿Y serían tan amable de decirme que cojones es lo que está impidiendo que pueda facilitarme mis propios datos personales?! – A pesar de lo alterado del tono y el vocabulario, consiguió hablar sin apenas alzar la voz, con lo cual la mujer se levantó, y le señaló uno de los puntos del documento que estaba más a su vista.

-¿Ve esto? Su fecha de nacimiento reza como el día 25 de Marzo del año 1983.- Aidan asintió, dándole la razón.- No puedo recuperar sus datos porque la base me confirma que es incorrecta. Y claro, tengo que comenzar de nuevo cada vez que falla, y dado que he de cambiar el sello de lectura del documento cada vez que lo introduzco…- Aidan la paró en seco.

-¿Eso qué significa?- Ella enarcó sus cejas y lo miró, confusa.

-Eso significaría que, según nuestra base de datos, no hay ningún Aidan Brandon nacido ese día aquí, en Londres, ni en ningún otro lugar de extensión inglesa. Entonces, como verá…

-¿Ningún Aidan Brandon? – El corazón se le aceleraba bajo el pecho. Ella siguió mirándolo, imperita.

-No. Ninguno.

-¿Es eso del todo seguro?- Más miradas inquisitivas seguidas de latido desenfrenado.

-Del todo. Si quiere sus datos, tráigame…- Él comenzó a recoger todo del mostrador, con prisa, frenético. Alargó la mano y también guardó los documentos que la mujer tenía cerca del ordenador.- ¡Eh! No puede llevarse…

-¿Perdón? Son mis datos. O algo así…- Dijo, confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar.- Me los llevaré donde me plazca, así que…- Recogió todo, lo amoldó bajo su brazo y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. La mujer aún despotricaba contra él mientras descendía los peldaños a toda prisa, hasta salir a la calle y respirar un aire que no olía a oficina. Para su pesar, sonrió. Algo no cuadraba, pero poco le importaba.

Enfado.

Fue un sentimiento que comenzó a embargarlo repentinamente, cuando miró a su alrededor y se fijó en la gente que caminaba por la calle. No sabía por qué, pero comenzó a sentir que no era parte de eso. No sabía de qué era parte. Y no sabía por dónde tenía que seguir. No sabía qué hacer.

Sus padres. Eran los únicos que podían darle una respuesta a todas sus dudas. Era lo único que necesitaba, una pista más… sólo una…

-¿Mamá?- Habló a través del teléfono mientras sentía como las manos le temblaban.

-_Ah… hola Aidan… Hijo, ¿qué tal?-_ Se mordió el labio mientras miraba como un coche intentaba aparcar delante de él.

- Bien… eh… - no quería alargar el asunto demasiado o su madre buscaría una excusa para colgarle, pensó con fastidio.-Sí… oye… ¿podríamos quedar un día…? ¿Para hablar?- El silencio se hizo patente por de ella, mientras Aidan esperaba pacientemente.

_-¿Ocurre algo?_ – Suspiró.

-No… - Dudó- Bueno, sí. Pero preferiría hablarlo en persona, contigo y con papá, si no te importa.

_-Me estás preocupando…_ - Natural.

-Bueno mamá, si no fuese nada no querría hablar con vosotros… - No quería preocuparla demasiado, pero no tenía más opción.- Es mejor que… nos veamos… cuando volváis.

-_Aún nos quedan unos días aquí hijo…-_ Aidan bufó fastidiado.

-Pues te agradecería que fuese en cuanto volvieseis… - Sharon se lo planteó varios segundos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido negarle aquella reunión.

-_De acuerdo. Te llamaremos en cuanto volvamos…-_ Sonrió satisfecho.

-Gracias.

_-Hasta luego hijo…_

-Hasta luego mamá… Besos a papá…- Sin decirle nada más, ella colgó. Él se removió incómodo. Por algo se empezaba.

El siguiente paso, ya era ciertamente más confuso.

.

* * *

.

-Que sepas que gracias a ti esa rubia me va a acompañar a cenar.- Bella sonrió.

-¿Rosalie? ¿En serio?- Emmett asintió, feliz.

-Sí…- Parecía un niño con un caramelo, con un juguete nuevo.- Y ahora… dime… ¿qué querías? –Bella se sentó en uno de los asientos de la cafetería en la cual habían entrado y Emmett la imitó.

-Sólo… sólo quería hacerte una… una pregunta… o quizás alguna más, pero por lo pronto, sólo una. - Emmett enarcó una ceja y la miró suspicaz.

-Dispara.- Ella sonrió aliviada.- Es algo relativo a Aidan, ¿verdad? – Asintió.

-Sólo… ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo conoces? Quiero decir, de vista y eso. - Emmett se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Pues… hará unos…siete u ocho años… Más o menos… ¿Por?

-No… por nada. - Emmett enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tú también? –Bella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Yo también qué?

-Con todo eso del… pasado y mierdas. - Ella le miró confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Emmett se limitó a bufar y cruzarse de brazos, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

-A ver… A Aidan se le ha metido en la cabeza que no existe. - Bella se sintió aún más confundida.- Sí… Dice que hay un momento en su vida en el cual deja de existir… - Ella abrió la boca, pero él fue más rápido.- No me preguntes a que viene eso, porque no lo sé. Llegó a esa conclusión al buscar en su casa unos documentos y mirar varios álbumes de fotos. - Bella sintió que la sangre se helaba en sus venas.

-Álbumes…- Emmett asintió.

-Sí. Me tuvo toda la tarde buscando papeles, y luego se marchó a toda prisa, andando, sin dejarme siquiera tiempo a hablar con él…

-¿Lo has vuelto a ver? – Asintió.

-Sí, ha estado en la tienda, pero ausente. Es decir, está, trabaja las horas que le corresponden y se marcha a toda prisa. No habla, ni me dice nada, ni nada por el estilo. Lo conozco, sé que se le pasará y por eso no me tiene preocupado… Pero sé que no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos, así que… eso.

-Emmett…- Le cortó ella.- Tienes que hacer que desista de esa idea. No tiene que buscar más información personal. No puede encontrarla, nada…- La boca se le secaba por momentos.

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo así? Ya te he dicho que no quiero meterme en sus asuntos personales Isabella…

-Bella. – Le corrigió ella al instante.- Perdón. Tú… hazme caso. No le haría bien alguno.

-No te sigo.

-No lo harás… por ahora. Tan sólo créeme. Tiene que distraerse, pensar en otras cosas… No puede saber nada más. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar intentándolo. - El hecho de que estuviese en ello le revolvió las entrañas.

-¿Acaso crees que me hará caso? Aidan hace lo que le da la gana, y cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien lo persuada para que se olvide del tema…- Ella no dijo nada, sino que lo miró asustada y Emmett tragó saliva.- Joder, me estás asustando… Hoy mismo ha ido al registro a buscar información. - Ella cerró los ojos como reacción.

-¿Acaso es tan persistente?- Nuevamente, se sintió estúpida por preguntar algo así. Edward era así de insistente. Siempre lo había sido, su forma de ser no tenía por qué haber cambiado nunca. Ahora se daba cuenta del porqué del parecido psicológico. No era parecido, era el mismo. Cada vez estaba más segura y cada vez estaba más asustada. Irracional. Nada tenía sentido.

-No lo sabes tú bien. -Sí, sí que lo sabía, pensó fastidiada.

-Tómalo como un favor personal Emmett… Es más que nada, por él. No sabemos cómo podría reaccionar ante… nueva información. –Él enarcó una ceja.

-Todo esto me… me suena a chino. Pero no estoy seguro de querer saber nada más.

-Haces bien. Tarde o temprano lo sabrás, pero… por ahora… es mejor, que él se mantenga alejado de todo lo que sea que está buscando. - Si podían retenerlo un par de semanas, hasta que descubrieran todo, y luego ir poco a poco… Emmett pareció ablandarse.

– Bueno… haré lo que pueda. Pero no puedo asegurarte que me vaya a hacer caso. Aidan es así… Y si se ha encabezonado con eso… ya lo verás… Es más, lo descubrirás tú solita en breves.

-¿Ah sí? – Él rió.

-Claro.- La miró como si no captase lo evidente.- Vamos Bella, ¿no te has dado cuenta?- Ella desvió la mirada, violenta.- Tienes loco a Aidan desde el primer día, joder. No lo dice, no lo demuestra, pero lo conozco como si lo hubiese parido.- Saltó orgulloso.

-Deja el tema…- Replicó ella cortante.

-Si no estuvieses con el tío ese…- Dejó la frase inacabada, pero Bella tenía suficiente imaginación como para terminarla ella solita.

-Ya… - No se atrevió a decirle que ya nada. Estaba sola.

-Lo dicho. Intentaré lo que sea, pero… mira, sinceramente, quiero explicaciones cuanto antes. Aidan es mi amigo y no me gustan los juegos a escondidas. Es más, quiero enterarme de todo esto enseguida… De hecho, creo que tu amiga, Rosalie, no tendrá problema alguno en contármelo. - Fue su turno de sonreír.

-Rosalie no sabe nada, y de hacerlo, estoy segura de que tendrías que esforzarte bastante en hacerle hablar. - Se estiró ufano.

-Que poco me conoces. - Rió orgulloso.- Siéntete contenta de que Aidan te ha echado el ojo primero, porque si te llegas a desmayar delante de mí…- Bella alzó las manos, haciéndole parar.

-Para. No quiero saberlo, en serio.- Sonrió a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer seria.

-Mejor.

-Con lo que sea… ¿me dirás?- Preguntó ella. Él, evaluó lentamente como la preocupación que mostraban sus ojos eran reales, viendo que algo gordo tenía que haber tras todo ese embrollo como para que hubiesen de pedirle ayuda a él. Si tenía que entretener a Aidan por su propio bien, como si tenía que llevarlo al circo a las tres de la madrugada. Asintió.

-Pásalo bien con Rosalie.

-Primero tendrá que decirme que sí…- Ahora ya no era tan optimista.

-Uy, lo hará. No eres el único que sabe hacer tratos…


	33. Capítulo 33

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

-No tienes por qué irte…- Le instó mientras él cogía sus dos maletas y las dejaba fuera de la entrada.

-Tengo que hacerlo Bella… Ya lo sabes.- Se mordió el labio mientras le veía ponerse la chaqueta y asegurarse de que llevaba todo lo necesario.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estoy…- Jasper sonrió agradecido.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. Ya te dije que no desaparecería .Estaré por aquí cerca, lo prometo. Sólo será una noche de hotel, mañana mismo tengo pensado comprar un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de aquí…- Se sintió contrariada por haber aceptado que él se mudase.

-Jazz, puedo irme yo, no tienes por qué…

-Eh, ya basta. Ya dije que no hacía falta. Ante todo, soy un caballero, todo un gentleman inglés….- Rió. La miró levemente.- ¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió.- Me alegro… Después de todo, así será más sencillo para ambos… sobre todo para mí. - Dijo con tono nervioso.

-Lo siento…- Él negó.

-No sientas la verdad. Me reconforta el ver que no me equivocaba, y desde luego, te deseo lo mejor Bella. Eso siempre.

-Ya lo sé…- Jasper sonrió por enésima vez, y vio aliviada como ciertamente parecía más relajado. – Adiós Bella…- A punto estaba de marcharse y cerrar la puerta, cuando ella volvió a reclamarle.

-Jasper…- Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó el anillo de compromiso del dedo y se lo tendió.- Toma. Quiero… quiero que esto pueda ser digna de otra. Yo no lo soy.- Él miró la pequeña joya sin comprender.- Por favor…- Se acercó a ella, tomó la mano que asía el anillo y cerró sus dedos en torno a la fina plata.

-No. Es tuyo. Ese era el anillo que elegí para ti. Quédatelo, como recuerdo mío. – El frío de sus manos invadió la temperatura de su piel.- Eso es lo que yo quiero.- Bella miró su mano, resignada y asintió. Él acercó su rostro al suyo y deposito un suave y leve beso en su frente, quedándose allí anclado durante apenas unos segundos. Jamás le había costado tanto despedirse de alguien, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella, sabía que era la única solución.

-Adiós…- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse y tomar las maletas.

-Adiós… - Y con esas últimas palabras, se marchó escaleras abajo, y Bella no entró en casa hasta que no escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose y el coche arrancando. Una vez el sonido del motor se perdió en la ya creciente noche, cerró, se dejó caer apoyada contra la fría madera y se echó a llorar.

Jasper… Jasper… Jasper… Jamás podría perdonarse lo que le había hecho. Pensó en todos esos meses de felices preparativos, todos esos sueños que ella se había encargado de destruir, todas las promesas que había roto, todo el daño que había hecho por su propio egoísmo. Pero… ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que Edward hubiese aparecido? Edward… Dios, era Edward… No podía encontrar mayor lógica a ese pensamiento, ya que ese suceso era una total incoherencia. Estaba muerto y, sin embargo seguía vivo.

Se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. El silencio del apartamento la abrumaba, la asustaba. Su soledad seguía en aumento, pero aquel lugar tan sólo ayudaba a acrecentar aquel sentimiento. Sola. Sola. Sola… Ni siquiera oía el ruido de la calle, nada. Y sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella y la dejaba clavada en el suelo, sin poder moverse ni un ápice. Jamás se había planteado el sentirse así sin Jasper. No sentía el dolor de su pérdida como prometido, como su pareja, como su amante… Lo echaba de menos como su amigo, como alguien con quien contar cuando estaba asustada, cuando estaba perdida. Le había hecho perder el tiempo.

Un repentino y fuerte ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad bajo su pecho, se levantó de golpe y pulsó el botón del teléfono del portal. Jasper debía haber olvidado algo, después de todo. Se secó las lágrimas a toda prisa con la manga de la camiseta, queriendo evadir la sensación de ridiculez que la embargaba.

-¿Sí?...- Una suave voz llegó desde el aparato.

_-Soy yo…-_ Abrió y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría madera. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo hasta que el timbre sonó en el interior. Apartó su piel de la puerta y la abrió.

-Sea lo que sea, podría haber ido yo a… - Levantó la mirada.- … -Aidan, Edward, o quien quiera que fuese, la miraba desde el resquicio que había dejado. La última inhalación de aire se quedó estancada en sus pulmones. Tras todo, tras todo lo que había pasado en apenas tres días, era como volver a verle por primera vez.

Sus ojos verdes, sus eternos ojos, la volvían a mirar, siempre lo habían hecho, pero ahora ella sabía que jamás los había perdido. Su mirada seguía estando cargada de la misma intensidad que años atrás, su rostro tan perfectamente cincelado y dolorosamente pulido como siempre. Sus labios… sus labios entreabiertos, de tono rosáceos, perfectos, esbozando una pequeña mueca de sorpresa. Seguía siendo él, siempre lo había sido. Y ella había estado más ciega que nunca…

Fue como el efecto de un imán cuando se acercó a él y, alargando las manos, temblorosas, recorrió la piel de su frente, de sus sienes, sus pómulos… intentó memorizar de nuevo su rostro, queriendo que su alocada mente pudiese asimilar que el Edward de sus recuerdos y el que tenía delante era el mismo. Sus ojos vagaron por su rostro, por sus ojos, su boca, su cuello… Rió nerviosa.

-Tú… - Él la vio sonreír y no pudo evitar imitarla, confuso.

-Sí, no he cambiado mucho en tres días…- Sus ojos chocaron de nuevo con los de él, y se apartó, violenta. La cruda realidad volvió a ella. Aidan era Edward, pero para ese chico, ella no era nadie. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia casi al instante.

-Ya… Dios, no sé. Perdóname. – Él cambió su expresión, y la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?...- Ella no dijo nada.- Alice me ha contado que…- Sorbió la nariz, patéticamente.- Bella, lo siento… en serio. No sé qué ha pasado, pero… cualquier cosa, ya sabes. Como siempre. - Sí, como siempre, pensó ella dolida. Como siempre había hecho Edward.

-Ya… Dios… - Clavó su mirada en sus ojos verdes, pidiendo desesperada que la reconociese. Pidiendo con toda su alma que fuese capaz de reencontrar en su mirada cualquier cosa, cualquier detalle que le llevase de vuelta a ella. Y por fin se dio cuenta, en ese mismo momento en el cual él la miraba, que todos esos años jamás habían pasado para lo que ella había sentido. Que Jasper siempre había tenido razón. La dolorosa y malvada razón, pero la correcta, al fin y al cabo. – Lo siento…- Apartó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y Aidan interpretó su emoción a la ruptura. Sabía que lo haría, Edward lo haría. Siempre él por debajo de todos…

-Venía a… secuestrarte, por así decirlo. Una escapada. Pero no sé si es el mejor momento…- Y nuevamente, volvía a hacerlo. Ella sonrió al recordar todas esas escapadas nocturnas, a cualquier hora, siempre los dos. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos, y ahogar la impotencia que sentía? Quiso gritarle quien era ella, quien era él, pero la voz de Alice resonó en su mente… Podría colapsarlo. Enloquecerlo. Todo a su tiempo…

-No… quiero decir… sí… es perfecto. Lo necesito. - Él sonrió, con la misma chispa viva de Edward. Fijó su mirada en ella varios segundos, pero la apartó en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso mismo.

-Genial… Te espero… - Ella asintió y se apresuró a coger de su habitación una fina chaqueta. El efluvio de Jasper aún seguía en el ambiente, pero tras esos minutos, ya no surtieron el mismo efecto. El dolor seguía allí, la culpa, patente, pero el sentimiento había cambiado. Se echó a reír cuando la vio, pero no dijo la razón.- ¡Vamos!- Mucho más animado. Como lo recordaba.

Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa, hasta detenerse frente a un coche de color negro, un Hyundai. Aidan sonrió divertido.

-Se lo he robado a Alice… - Frunció el ceño divertido.

-¿El tuyo? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Nunca he tenido. - ¿Otra pista más? - ¿Subes? – Asintió, pero acto seguido, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando él entró en el coche y cerró su puerta. La suya aún permanecía abierta, pero sus manos no se movían. -¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó él desde el interior. Bella apenas pudo balbucear.

-No…- Y sí. La última vez que ambos habían subido juntos a un coche, él había "muerto". No realmente, pero a fin de cuentas, el sufrimiento seguía en su mente. Se auto obligó, de un momento a otro, a superarlo, a traspasar ese miedo. Después de todo, Edward no había muerto. Después de todo, él estaba allí. Con ella. Dios, era una maldita locura. Sin pensarlo más, entró en el coche.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Ella se abrochó el cinturón mientras asentía.- De acuerdo… - Arrancó el coche y condujo a marcha moderada. Le gustó el comprobar ese detalle. No tenía ganas de sustos. Cruzaron la noche londinense en silencio, aunque en ciertos momentos le pareció percibir señales de tensión por su parte. Intentó no mirarlo, no fijarse en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta del sentido del tiempo, él ya había aparcado y se giró para sonreírle.

-No se me ocurría ningún lugar mejor…- Desabrochó su cinturón y salió del coche. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, abrió su puerta y la ayudó a salir. Desde luego, daba la sensación de estar más lenta que nunca. Su cerebro iba más lento de lo normal.

El Támesis. Desde que había llegado, ni siquiera se había acercado a pasear un poco por su orilla, ni disfrutar de sus paisajes… Pero de noche, era diferente. De noche, Londres era un mundo completamente distinto al que se veía de día. La superficie del agua brillaba a causa de todas las luces de la ciudad, levemente en calma, rota por las suaves ondas que parecían salir de la nada. A lo lejos, el edificio del parlamento británico, en donde resaltaba el famoso Big Ben, le resultó mucho más imponente de lo que jamás había pensado. Era como un gigante dorado que se alzaba sobre la ciudad.

-Bienvenida a la noche londinense… - Y antes de que pudiese dar un paso más, mirar nada más, él cogió su mano y la arrastró hasta la barandilla que rodeaba el cauce del río, en donde apenas se veía gente. Divisó a lo lejos varias personas, algún grupo pequeño, pero nada más. Comenzaron a caminar por aquel recorrido, sin que él soltase su mano en ningún momento.

Su silencio decía más que sus propias palabras, y en verdad Bella prefería que él no dijese nada. No podría soportar el escucharle hablar sin conocerla, no podía escucharle nada sin que él supiese que era Edward. No podía con ello, no quería poder. Su silencio conseguía mantener prendida su esperanza.

-¿Y esto sueles hacer por las noches?- Dijo cuando ya no pudo soportar más el estar exenta de su voz. - ¿Pasear?- Él rió.

-No… Emmett, yo y un par de colegas solemos ir a algunos bares… los típicos pub's… ya sabes. - Le guiñó un ojo, divertido.- Pero poco más. Aquí, la fiesta termina pronto. Pero siempre hay un par de lugares a los que puedes acudir a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Ya…

-Hay bares en los cuales puedes escuchar Jazz, Rock… - Sonrió al hablar. Bella se estremeció al recordarlo a él sobre un escenario. – Podemos tirarnos las horas muertas ahí…

-Y… - estuvo tentada de morderse la lengua.- Tú… ¿tú nunca has intentado subirte a uno? ¿A un escenario? – Aidan… o Edward, se echó a reír.

-Creo que se me daría bien tocar la pandereta. O dar palmadas. Emmett podría hacerme los coros. - Ella no tuvo más opción que sonreír.

-Ya…- No quiso darle más vueltas, ni forzar nada. Siguió caminando con él a su lado y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Y vuelves a hacerlo…- Dijo él, repentinamente serio.

-¿El qué? – Dijo ella, distraída.

-Cambiar tus emociones. Es como si quisieses reprimir algo. – Y una vez más, daba de lleno.- ¿Ocurre algo? Bella, si no estás cómoda, te llevo de vuelta a casa sin problemas.

-No… No es eso. – Él se detuvo en seco, asiendo su mano con tal firmeza que ella también tuvo que detener su caminar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Y… si no quieres contestarla, no lo hagas. En serio. Pero llevo dándole vueltas a la cabeza semanas…- Bella tragó saliva.

-Dime.

-Tú… Tú y yo… ¿Nos conocimos antes?- Se le secó la boca.- No sé porqué… pero me da la sensación de que… te conozco más de lo que creo. Como si… Como si tú si supieses quien soy, pero… yo no quién eres tú. – Rió nervioso.- Suena muy estúpido, lo sé, pero es la sensación que tengo. - Bella serenó su rostro y suspiró.

-Pues… no. No. No nos conocemos. Vamos, hasta ahora. – Aidan no pareció convencido.

-Ya… Y a pesar de eso, no se me va de la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto.- Dijo ella, levemente.

-Lo sé. – Aidan, suspiró. – Y… ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta? Bueno, quizás dos… - Ella asintió. - ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué habéis roto? – Acto seguido, cerró los ojos.- ¿No funcionaba?...- Bella sonrió sarcástica.

-No… No era… el adecuado…

-¿Y a quien se supone que esperas?- Bromeó. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

-He crecido con cuentos de hadas, así que sigo esperando al príncipe azul…- suspiró.- Pero, visto lo visto, me conformo con su escudero…- Aidan rió.

- Los príncipes existen… Sólo que tienes que encontrar al adecuado para una princesa como tú….- Le miró sorprendida y acto seguido sonrió.

-¿Lo has pensado tú solito?- Rió ufano.

-Sí, he de admitir que me ha costado, pero es mío… - Fijó su mirada en la superficie, repentinamente en calma. –Bella…- su voz ya no era tan divertida.- Ahora en serio… No hace falta que me contestes, ya te lo he dicho. Pero no somos tontos. Ni tú, ni yo… Y antes de lanzarme a hacer conclusiones precipitadas y erróneas, quiero que tú me lo digas… Y cesar en mi empeño, si así lo quieres. No creo que tenga que ser mucho más claro… - Por segunda vez, sintió que el corazón se le helaba.

-¿Qué?...- Susurró, sin poder mirarle.

-Bella…- Sintió que su mano alzaba su mentón hasta obligarle a mirarle. Las esmeradas verdes, causaron el efecto deseado.- Dime que no sientes nada por mí, más allá de lo normal. Dímelo.


	34. Capítulo 34

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_AVISO: Sé que he estado una semana sin actualizar. No sé si habréis visto el comentario que dejé, pero vamos, lo aclaro por aquí. He estado varios días enferma y luego otros cuatro fuera de casa, así que no he podido actualizar nada de nada. Como compensación, a partir de mañana y durante una semana, habrá actualización doble todos los días, para compensar por los que he faltado. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestra comprensión ;)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

-Aidan, déjalo. Ya sabes lo que hay, desde el primer día.

-Sí, lo sé, pero una cosa no quita la otra. ¿Sigues enamorada de él, o… o has visto la "otra parte"? – Volvió a desviar la mirada, violenta, a pesar de que él no quitó la mano de su rostro.

-He visto la "otra parte"…- Que en realidad, no existía.

-Genial…- Para su sorpresa, sonrió y, apartando la mano de su mentón, siguió caminando.

-¿Genial? ¿Y ya?- Dijo ella, a medio correr hasta llegar a su altura y volver a posicionarse a su lado.

-Sí. Y ya. Vamos, no creerás que va a ser tan fácil… -Dijo él, con evidente socarronería. – Esto hay que trabajarlo más.- Se echó a reír.

-¿Me preguntas eso, y ahora me vienes con estas? ¿Qué tienes, un trastorno de personalidad múltiple?- Ella misma se rió de su propio chiste: trastorno, y con razón de sobra.

-Me gusta pisar sobre seguro. Nada más. – Su mano chocó con la suya mientras caminaban y él volvió a atraparla. Bella sintió como el calor invadía la piel de sus dedos, enlazados con los de él, y no se sintió incómoda. – Además, ¿Qué dirías después? ¿Que fui una bestia? No. No, no me va ese rollo. Las cosas, a su tiempo.

-Ya… - Suspiró.

-Y cambiando de tema… o algo así… y perdóname la pregunta…

-Al paso que vamos, tendrás que ir a confesarte veinte veces antes de que termine la noche. Te estoy perdonando demasiadas preguntas.- Él sonrió, divertido. – Pero bueno, supongo que una más, no hará daño a nadie…

-Espero. – Se mordió la lengua durante varios segundos, pero no le dio más vueltas. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Bella, era su capacidad para ser directa, para decirle lo que pensaba sin andarse con rodeos, ni aplicar dobles raseros. Fue eso mismo lo que le dio el último impulso.- ¿Tú y Jasper… nada? ¿Nunca más?- La pregunta dolió, pero no tanto como había supuesto en un principio. Quizás incluso le dolía más la ausencia de ese sentimiento, el darse cuenta de que no era capaz de sufrir su marcha como debería.

-Nada. Nunca más. Se acabó. - Inconscientemente, la mano en la cual aún llevaba en anillo de compromiso se retorció sobre sí misma. No había sido buena idea quedarse con el anillo, a fin de cuentas. Quizás Jasper no lo había hecho por ello, pero el tenerlo con ella era tan sólo un signo más de su frialdad para con él.

-¿Sinceramente? No diré que me parezca mal…- Bella bufó fastidiada. El Big Ben estaba cada vez más cercano, el brillo que desprendía la cegaba cada vez más.

-¿Podrías decirlo claramente y dejarte de rodeos? Me fastidia…- Él se limitó a esbozar su ya tan típica sonrisa torcida.

...

...

_-A veces me caes mal._

_-Sabes que no._

_-Lo sé…- Susurró. Ya empezaba. Aquel tira y afloja la tenía en un sin-vivir. Era como si quisiese alejarle de él a cada momento, pero poco después decía algo que dejaba en evidencia que no era así. – Y no sé que es peor…_

_-Edward… Hazme un favor; déjalo. Sólo conseguirás que piense lo que no es. Y no me gusta andar con esas chiquilladas…- Bella vio de refilón que asía el volante con más fuerza de lo normal, tanto que incluso sus nudillos se empalidecieron._

_-Bella… -Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero estos contenían ciertamente deje de acidez.- Quizás pensando lo que no es, aciertes lo que realmente es. – Bella le miró frustrada._

_-¿Qué me quieres decir?- En esos momentos era cuando más le hubiese gustado poder darle una patada en su perfecto culo._

_-¿Qué quieres entender? Pues eso mismo._

_..._

_..._

Era la misma conversación. De nuevo, con tintes distintos, pero igual en esencia.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué no pueda dar con las palabras adecuadas para no parecer un loco perturbado? Siento decepcionarte, pero la situación no es la más común. Tú ya me entiendes.- Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritarle un "Edward" lo bastante alto como para que la escuchasen en Irlanda.

-Por lo pronto… - Miró hacia otro lado.- Si no te importa, prefiero dejar las cosas como están… No…- Lo miró de nuevo y acto seguido se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.- Joder, Aidan, no me pongas esa cara. - Su mirada le recordaba demasiado a Alice, con ojos de cordero degollado, cambiando repentinamente el tono de la conversación.- ¡No voy a caer!- Se cruzó de brazos, pero él no cedió.- ¡Aidan!- Eliminó la expresión de pena de su rostro y se rió.

-El vivir con Alice tiene sus ventajas. Te aprendes todos sus truquitos de embaucadora universal… en eso no hay quien la gane.- Dijo con cierto tono de fastidio.- Y no me cambies de tema… Veo que tú misma eres experta en eso.

-Hago lo que me interesa.

-Por supuesto.- Con tono solemne, se irguió y la miró con superioridad. Bella rodó los ojos y se limitó a seguir en silencio. No quería seguir por ese camino.- Bueno… tú verás. Pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano…- Dejó la frase en el aire y ella se estremeció. Tarde o temprano… Temprano, tan temprano que él ni se acordaba. Genial.

-¿Tarde o temprano qué?- Él se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- Desde el día en el que habían bailado juntos en la fiesta, nunca después lo había tenido tan cerca. Nunca desde que era Edward. Se alejó un paso, pero él dio uno más. Las manos le sudaban, el corazón le palpitaba en las sienes y la garganta se le secaba.

-Por favor…- Pidió con tono lastimero. Si seguía así, si sólo se acercaba un paso más… Aidan mismo intuyó el peligro y su incomodidad, y decidió darle ese espacio. Tampoco quería abusar.

-De acuerdo. Me retiraré dos pasos y esperaré a que tú misma los des. No tengo prisa. – Volvió a lucir su esplendida sonrisa y Bella se mordió el labio con disimulo. Era impredecible, como siempre. En cierta manera, le alegró ver que el Edward que ella había conocido se entreveía en la personalidad de Aidan. Pero no dio los dos pasos.

-No. – Él se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué eres tan persistente?- Él esbozó una traviesa mueca de burla.

-Porque soy un cabezón de cuidado, y estoy orgulloso.

-Se ve. No hace falta que lo airees a los cuatro vientos.

-Sigues desviándote del tema.

-El tema, ya lo he cerrado.

-Por hoy.

-No. Cerrado.

-Por hoy, te repito.

-Aidan…

-Bella…

-…

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Eres, muy, muy cabezón.

-Lo soy cuando quiero conseguir algo.

-¿Y qué se supone que es ese algo?

-Tú. Dios ¿tan poco evidente resulta? – Su estómago se contrajo.- Bien, veo que ahora lo has asimilado de un modo más realista. – Bella suspiró, queriendo librar la tensión que atenazaba su cuerpo, pero esta no se alivió ni lo más mínimo.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Dime que he de hacer para que te des cuenta y te juro que lo hago.

-No…

-Voy a dejarme de tonterías. Apareciste en mi vida y lo cambiaste todo. De arriba abajo, y si al principio te creí una loca, al final el loco he resultado ser yo, porque así me has vuelto. Y si tengo que rondarte y hacer lo que sea, para que te des cuenta de que tus sentimientos no difieren de los míos, lo haré: pero, sinceramente, dudo mucho que eso haga falta… - Enarcó las cejas.- ¿Me equivoco? – Bella no dijo nada.- Vamos Bella, sólo te pido una respuesta a eso. Un sí, o u no. Nada más.

A pesar de haberse alejado, lo sentía tan cerca que tuvo que respirar varias bocanadas de aire para sosegarse.

-Bien… -Dijo por fin, con un suspiro.- No te niego que… algo hay. Pero no lo tengo claro. –Mentira, mentira, mentira…

-Venga, soy algo más que un simple parecido…- No lo sabía él bien. No tenía ni idea, pensó con ironía.

-Lo sé…

-Algo es algo.

-Conténtate con ello.

-Por ahora.

-Dios, a veces eres odioso…- Dejó entrever sus blancos dientes.

-También lo sé. Sólo tienes que hablar con Emmett. - Bella se mordió el labio y reanudó su caminar, bordeando de nuevo el camino que trazaba el Támesis y metiéndose un mechón de pelo rebelde tras la oreja. Aidan no tardó en alcanzarla. – Vale, quizás me he pasado un poco…- Bella negó.

-No. Pero… entiéndeme. Hace apenas… unos días que yo y Jasper ya no… nada. No somos nada como… dos. Y…- Se mordió el labio.- El hecho de pensar en alguien más como, algo más, no me resulta precisamente… atractivo. – Mentira. Era el hecho de saber que era Edward, lo que le impedía hacer o decir nada más. No quería cagarla, claramente hablando.

-Bien. Tómate tu tiempo. Puedo esperar. - ¿Así de fácil? Se sorprendió. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía en su interior que aquella conversación no había hecho más que empezar. Que Ai… él, no había cerrado el tema del todo en su mente.- Bueno… No sé… Pues vayamos por otros lares. ¿Qué tal con… las clases?- Ella notó claramente como él forzaba su voz, intentando buscar alguna otra excusa para evadir el tema.

-Pues… bien. Tengo pendiente un concurso de talentos… en Julio, más o menos. - Alzó la ceja mientras hablaba y le miraba.- Por lo demás, todo bien. Controlados, simpáticos y muy agradables… - quiso zanjar cuanto antes esa cuestión.

-Ya…- Dijo él con aire ausente. Tal y como ella se temía, él seguía dándole vueltas a la misma cuestión.

-Aidan, si tienes algo más que preguntarme, sobre el tema anterior, hazlo. Deja de comerte la cabeza o terminarás poniéndome de los nervios.- Él la miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y la misma mirada que días atrás, clavándose en ella. Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, pero evitó hacer movimiento que así lo indicase.

-Creo que te lo dije antes.- Dijo rotundamente.- Tengo la… no horrible, sino asfixiante sensación de que te conozco de antes. – Los labios de Bella se despegaron levemente, pero él apenas se dio cuenta. – Y… es frustrante. Es frustrante tener esa sensación, pero en cambio no haber… nada. No sé si sabes a que me refiero. - Bella se rió irónica y él esperó pacientemente su respuesta, aún y cuando los nervios hacían que sus piernas temblasen.

-¿Me lo preguntas en serio? ¿Tú, que…?... – Bufó.- Mira, da igual. La cuestión es que sí, que sé a qué te refieres.

-¿En qué sentido?- Instó él.

-¿En qué sentido? En el sentido de que tú er… -¡Error! -… que te pareces a él. Punto. No sé cómo es que me preguntas si entiendo lo que es ver a alguien y creer conocerle. La diferencia es que yo sí sé de qué creo conocerle. Es así. – Aidan se rascó la cabeza.

-Ya… el parecido…- dijo entre dientes.

-Eso mismo.

-Edward era… ¿verdad?- Escoció. Escoció mirarle a él mientras decía su propio nombre. Se limitó a asentir.- Ya… - No sabía cómo seguir con el tema. No sabía por dónde podía conseguir más información, ya que ella parecía demasiado reticente a dársela. – Es por eso que te dedicas a la música, ¿no? – No sabía que le impulsó a preguntar algo así. Bella frunció el ceño y lo miró dudosa. ¿De dónde narices había sacado eso?

-Eh… sí. Más o menos. Él era músico. Fue la manera de conservarle… en cierto sentido. Una manera absurda, pero la cual me ayudó a seguir.

-Ya…- volvió a repetir Aidan por enésima vez.- Músico…

-¿Podrías dejar de repetir todo lo que digo con esa voz? Parece como si estuvieses planeando algo por cada palabra que digo.- Rió nerviosa, pero su mirada le indicó que no se había equivocado demasiado, y no tardó en alertarse.- Vale… ¿qué narices estás planeando? No me engañes. Conozco esa mirada.- Mucho más de lo que él se creía. Lo veía claramente, en sus ojos: su mente no paraba.

-Nada.- Dijo con voz inocente. Bella bufó de nuevo.

-En serio… Sea lo que sea, desiste. Deja mi pasado en paz. - Por ahora. Era lo único que le pedía, tiempo para averiguar todo.

-No es tu pasado el que voy a revivir Bella, eso tenlo por seguro.- Dijo él, mientras desviaba su mirar al enorme reloj que cada vez tenían más cerca. –Es el mío… - Miró las enormes agujas y suspiró.- El tiempo… es asqueroso cómo pasa el tiempo. Y aún peor darse cuenta de que no has hecho nada. - Dijo, pensando en voz alta. Bella apenas prestó atención a esas palabras.

-¿El…? ¿El tuyo?- Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber escuchado mal.

-Sí…- Dijo él, sonriendo nervioso.- Quizás ahora… no lo entiendas, pero tal vez… dentro de un tiempo… Cuando tú misma te aclares, podremos abordar el tema de nuevo y dejar claros ciertos puntos.

-¿Ciertos puntos?- Le pinchó ella.

-Sí. Pero… todo a su tiempo.

-¿Qué planeas?- Él sonrió de nuevo, de manera enigmática.

-Por lo pronto… me voy fuera. Un tiempo, no sé cuánto. Necesito pensar.

-¿Adónde irás?- Él se encogió de hombros.

-A donde recuerde.


	35. Capítulo 35

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

-Sigue sin cogérmelo…- Dijo Alice tras colgar el teléfono por enésima vez. Bella se acomodó en el sofá y suspiró, ya resignada.

-Déjale.

-Lleva fuera casi un mes. Me carcome los nervios… Mis padres están nerviosos y no es para menos. - Frunció el ceño.- Aunque en cierta manera, me da igual. Si hubiesen tenido el valor de…

-Alice, no va a descubrir nada…

-No lo entiendo… -Siguió su amiga sin hacerle caso.- No sé qué pistas tiene, ni que es lo que le ha impulsado a…- Fue entonces cuando captó el sentido de sus palabras y se giró hacia Bella.- ¿Cómo que no va a descubrir nada? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que descubrir? – Bella se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues… yo que sé. Lo que sea que es de su pasado…- Alice sonrió nerviosa y frunció el ceño.

-Veamos. Mis datos son escasos amiga, pero no soy tonta… - La miró socarronamente.- Mi hermano se ha tirado… digamos que unos ocho años tan tranquilo… y resulta que cuando tú apareces, con tu historia, es cuando empieza a sospechar de su vida y a tener esas… "visiones", las cuales estoy segura de que son recuerdos.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar. - Dijo Bella, poniéndose súbitamente nerviosa y levantándose del sofá. Alice fue más rápida que ella y se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiese escapar a la cocina.

-Yo creo que sí. Vamos… Si Jasper confió en mí, no sé porque no puedes hacerlo tú. Todas las piezas encajan. Él me dijo que entre tú y Aidan había una conexión un tanto… especial. Vamos… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Edwin?

-Edward.- La corrigió de improvisto. Quiso morderse la lengua en cuanto cerró la boca, pero ya era muy tarde. Alice sonreía con malicia.

-Eso… vamos… se huele a kilómetros. Aidan es Edward, ¿verdad? Lo sospecho, pero necesito la confirmación. – Bella no dijo nada.- ¡Vamos Bells! Ya no te lo pido como amiga, sino casi… ¡casi como una hermana!- La broma no tenía gracia.- He guardado durante años ese secreto, así que no lo iré contando por ahí. Y créeme, que me gustaría saber que al menos hay alguien que sí tiene información sobre su vida pasada, antes de que por ignorancia se vuelva del todo loco.

Bella se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso tenía otra salida? Alice había demostrado con creces el ser una persona de total confianza al guardar el secreto que sólo compartían ella y Jasper, y al cual Emmett se acercaba peligrosamente. La desaparición de Aidan había sido tan repentina que él y Rosalie estaban más perspicaces que nunca.

-Vale.- Dijo Bella, ofuscada.- ¿Qué más quieres saber? ¿Que aún no me lo creo? ¿Que la persona a la que más quería y a la cual consideré muerta durante años, está viva? ¿Que no sé por dónde abordar este tema? ¿Que no sé qué hacer, que decirle, sin que se vuelva loco? ¿Sin que se enfade? ¿Haciendo que entienda algo que ni yo misma comprendo?- Alice mudó la expresión, pero Bella vio el atisbo de emoción que emanaba su mirada.

-Dios…

-Sí, eso mismo.- Dijo ella, con cierto atisbo de fastidio. Era evidente que la situación le podía, que no podía ser más insostenible.

-Entonces… ¿es él? –Lo veía venir.- ¿Mi hermano es… tu Edward?- Le lanzó una mirada envenenada que fue la única afirmación que Alice necesitó.- ¡No me jodas!

-No, no te jodo, pero es así. Así de simple y a la vez complicado. Como puedes ver, no todo es un camino de rosas en mi vida. - Alice torció el gesto.

-Lo sé, no creas que alguna vez he pensado algo así…

-¿Por qué pareces menos sorprendida que yo misma? Es como si lo hubieses estado esperando…- Le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla evidente. Bella se limitó a seguir mirándola esperando una respuesta.

-Quizás el hecho de saber que Aidan… o Edward, visto lo visto, no era quien él creía, me ayudó a ser más fría y consecuente con lo que eso acarrearía. Imaginaba que, a pesar de todo, tarde o temprano ocurriría algo así. Eso es lo que no me sorprende… Pero la casualidad, la coincidencia de que seas, precisamente tú, quien haya desencadenado algo así, es algo que todavía me sorprende y abruma. – Bella rodó los ojos. – Bueno, y también que Jasper mencionase algo… hace un tiempo. - Se disculpó con la mirada y Bella no le dio más vueltas. Aún así, Alice se sintió estúpida por no haber podido averiguar más de lo que sabían en aquel momento, por haber seguido ciegos. Ahora, tenía que aguantarse y ver como Aidan desaparecía sin dejar rastro en busca de un pasado que no sabía si encontraría, no lejos de Bella.

-Sí, bendita casualidad…- Dijo con ironía.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber acabado en Londres? ¿Hubiese sido mejor no saber que estaba vivo?- Dijo con aspereza. Bella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hubiese sufrido así de no saber que seguía vivo? Ponte en mi situación Alice. Yo creía que Edward estaba muerto, y dentro de mis posibilidades y limitaciones, me había hecho a la idea: puede que sea una hipócrita por decirlo así, pero Jasper había sido mi salvavidas… y quieras o no, la impotencia que siento ahora, es algo que me supera. El hecho de saber que lo tengo delante, que me mira con sus mismos ojos, que está ahí pero no lo sabe, es casi peor que creerle muerto. Quiero gritarle que estoy aquí, que me conoce, quien es él… - Alice la miró con tristeza.- Pero no puedo. No puedo y eso me está matando. No sabes… lo que siento cuando le miro y recuerdo al chico de 20 años al que conocí. Al chico que me hizo… ser quien soy. – Suspiró.

-Es un asco…- Dijo su amiga. Bella, se permitió sonreír levemente.

-Un completo y maldito asco.

-Y claro… tampoco podemos decirle nada.- Bella negó con firmeza.

-No. Si mi sola presencia ha desencadenado lo que tú bien afirmas, no quiero ni imaginarme que podría ocurrirle si le soltásemos todo de repente. No sé si podría soportarlo…- Se quedó varios segundos en silencio, tiempo en el cual la mente de Alice siguió tan activa como siempre, hasta que llegó a una verdad abrumadora.

-Bella… ¿Qué pistas tiene mi hermano? ¿Qué sabe Aidan de tu historia?- Ella la miró sin comprender e hizo memoria. No tardó en atar los cabos.

-Sabe… su nombre, Edward… su profesión…

-¿Sabe lo que os ataba? ¿Vuestra relación?

-No… creo, pero lo imagina. Le dije que había estado enamorada de él… Creo que el dolor era evidente las primeras veces que hablamos, y él no es tonto.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Aid… Edward, no es para nada estúpido. Se lo estará oliendo. Es más… La madre que lo par… Con perdón.- Dijo mirándola y sonriendo con disculpa.- Es capaz de haberse marchado al culo del mundo a buscarse… a sí mismo, quiero decir.

-¿A buscarse?- Alice asintió mientras cogía su teléfono.

-Sí… Todas esas visiones… no ha hablado con nadie sobre ellas. ¿Quién nos asegura que no haya visto algún lugar y se haya empecinado en encontrarlo?- Bella se alarmó automáticamente.

-¿Ir a buscarlo? ¿Nueva York?- Alice asintió, mientras seguía con el aparato pegado a su oreja. Poco después, suspiró.

-Nada. O bien no tiene el móvil encima, o sabe para que lo estoy llamando…

-Tenemos que pararlo. Si ha ido allí, se encuentra con sus padres o…

-¿Sus padres?- Bella se mordió el labio. Debía ser difícil imaginarse a Aidan con alguien que no fuesen los padres que ambos habían compartido hasta el momento.- Sí, me imagino que será una broma un tanto macabra.

-Una broma, o una razón más que suficiente para sufrir un paro cardíaco. -Bella se quedó callada, repentinamente sorprendida. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera había pensado que quizás… con un poco de suerte…- Kate…- Alice la miró fijamente y negó.

-Ni de coña. Está de viaje, no volvería con esa zorra, no después de…

-No, no.- Le paró Bella antes de que siguiese.- Digo que… Aid… bueno, tu hermano conoció a Kate justo después de su supuesto accidente. - Alice asintió.- ¿Y si ella sabe algo? ¿Y si tiene más datos, y si sabe cómo llegó hasta aquí?

-Bella, Bella… para el carro. Estoy segura de que Kate estaba al tanto de su estado mental, pero de ahí a acusarla de ser la instigadora de todo…

-No.- Desmintió.- No digo que sea la instigadora, sino un simple peón. Puede… puede tener algo que ver, pero sin saber del todo… todo. - Alice enarcó una ceja.

-Lo dudo. Es mala, ¿pero tanto?- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, sois vosotros los que la conocéis desde hace tiempo.

-No… No lo creo. No es buena persona, ¿pero que ganaría con ello? ¿Qué se llevaba a cambio?- Bella enarcó las cejas y la miró con evidencia, sorprendida porque su amiga no hubiese captado lo evidente.

-Vamos… dinero… a él… Y a saber que más.- Alice rió nerviosa.

-No. No lo creo. Kate… sabía lo de la amnesia, pero… ¿estar al tanto de todo? Lo dudo.- Miró hacia el suelo y se mordió el labio. Bella la miró fijamente, y ató cabos rápidamente.

-Vale… ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Alice…- La instó mirándola. Ella no levantó la mirada del suelo, sino que se limitó a bufar y suspirar seguidamente. Esperó pacientemente mientras su amiga intentaba explicarse.

-Vale… Kate… como ya he dicho, sí que sabía que Aidan tenía ese fallo memorial. Sabía que había una parte de su vida…- Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada.- vale, ciertamente, casi toda su vida, que no recordaba. Y… digamos que sabía cómo jugar sus cartas… -Suspiró de nuevo.- Digamos que desestabilizaba su estado mental… Quizás con tonterías, no sé que hacía, pero siempre conseguía que volviese con ella, crisis tras crisis…

-Crisis…- repitió Bella, absorta.

-Sí… crisis. No eran peleas importantes, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Aidan se replantease mil veces qué hacer con su vida. Pero siempre, siempre volvía. Siempre. Y un día… me cansé. Por aquel entonces, yo no tenía idea alguna de que Kate estaba al tanto de todo… todo lo de Aidan. Le dejé las cosas claras.

-¿Pelea?- Alice sonrió levemente.

-Bueno… Creo que ya has podido comprobar que no tengo pelos en la lengua. Y fui tajante con ella, sobre todo a lo que el estado de mi hermano se refería. Estaba cansada de verle desgastado, enfadado y cansado, así que, le dije cuatro cositas a ella. Fue entonces cuando me lo largó todo, todo sobre mi hermano. Lo que sabía de él y de su estado. Lo que sabía que podía hacerle. Kate es enfermera, y añádele a eso que no tiene de tonta ni medio pelo. –Bella se frotó la frente, como si eso le ayudase a pensar más claramente. La situación estaba volviéndose cada vez más enrevesada.

-Si sabía todo eso, ¿Quién nos asegura que no sepa más?

-¿La fe en la bondad del ser humano?- Dijo Alice con tono inocente.

-Ya. Dejé de creer en eso hace mucho tiempo… Al menos, en la mayoría de los casos. - La imagen de Jasper llegó hasta ella como si le hubiesen sacado una fotografía repentina. Automático. Se preguntó, sin premeditarlo, qué estaría haciendo en ese mismo instante.- No lo sé Alice… Me gustaría pensar que me equivoco, y de hecho, espero que sea así. Pero no olvido que me dijiste aquel primer día, ¿sabes? Lo de que tuviera cuidado con ella… Sé que tengo que tenerlo, pero algo me impulsa a creer que sabe algo más.

-Ya. Pero eso…- Alice la miró y sonrió con pesar.- Eso puede esperar. Ahora mismo, me preocupa más que mi hermano pueda estar camino a Nueva York, delante de la puerta de la que era su casa o hablando con gente que podría liarlo aún más. Eso es nuestra prioridad Bella. - Ella asintió.

-Pues dime tú qué hacemos. ¿Llamar a la aerolínea y preguntar por él? –Soltó con una risa nerviosa. Alice la miró fijamente y, de repente, sonrió.- Eh… era broma. No se puede hacer algo así…- La miró suspicaz.

-Vamos a ver Bells…- Dijo con voz melosa.- Si conseguí averiguarle a Jasper el número de identificación del historial médico de Aidan en menos de una hora… ¿cuánto crees que me costará averiguar esto otro? Me ofendes…- Volvió a marcar las teclas del teléfono móvil y esperó pacientemente con el aparato pegado a la oreja, mientras sus piernas se movían nerviosas.

-Eh… Buenas… -Dijo con voz suave.- Perdone pero, ¿podría ser que me felicitasen en plan de vuelo de una persona en concreto? Sé que la información es privada y…- ahí Bella perdió el hilo, pues Alice comenzó a hablar a toda prisa, levantándose a caminar por el salón y a sonreír sin cesar. Se imaginaba que se trataba de algún chico, ya que le estaba resultando bastante fácil ganárselo. Tras varios segundos más, la miró y sonrió más abiertamente.- Sí, gracias, espero…- Le hizo la señal de la victoria con los dedos y siguió caminando, durante un rato más, hasta que se quedó paralizada en el sitio.- ¿Está en…? ¿Está usted seguro?... Claro… -Su expresión mostraba asombro en proporciones desmesuradas.- Mu… Muchísimas gracias, de todos modos. - Y colgó.

-¿Has averiguado algo? ¿Sabes dónde está?- Alice la miró entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Sí… me han dicho a donde cogió el vuelo, hace casi un mes. Pero es lo único que me han podido averiguar. No pueden seguirle la pista pues podía haber usado otra aerolínea perfectamente, y estando en otro país, es mucho más difícil conseguir la información.

-Vale, pero dímelo: ¿Adónde se ha ido? ¿Nueva York?- Alice negó.

-No. Cogió un vuelo a Sídney, Australia.- Le dijo con voz monótona. Bella la miró sorprendida.

-¿Sidney? ¿Australia? ¿Qué narices…?

-¿Hace en Australia?- Alice terminó la pregunta por ella. Bella asintió. – Ni idea. Pero esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Tiene algún recuerdo que podría llevarle allí? – Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No que yo sepa. Quizás hubo algo que jamás me contó, pero por lo demás, a Edward no se le había perdido nada allí.- Bella suspiró, sonriendo. – Bueno, podemos estar tranquilas. No está en Nueva York…

-No te confíes Bella. Ha ido a Australia pero… ¿Quién nos asegura que aún esté allí ahora mismo?


	36. Capítulo 36

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

-¿Estás bien? Te veo algo estresada. - Jacob puso delante de sus ojos un vaso humeante y sonrió.- Toma, chocolate. Te vendrá bien. - Bella dejó los papeles a un lado, cogiéndolo y estirándose en la silla.

-Gracias… Y sí, estoy estresada. El concurso…- suspiró.

-Bella, aún quedan muchos meses por delante. Tienes tiempo de sobra. Además, siempre podemos echarte un cable si ves que no se os ocurre nada. Es un maldito concurso de talentos, con que hagan unas caretas en vivo y en directo, será suficiente… - Bella sonrió. Agradeció el gesto de Jacob, pero bien sabía que en realidad sus nervios tenían una razón muy diferente. Sabía que podría encontrar cualquier cosa para que los chicos hicieran pero la idea, el saber, que él seguía fuera, era algo que la seguía carcomiendo, día a día. La consumía, y eso comenzaba a notarse.

-Ya… gracias Jake. - Este sonrió.

-No hay de qué. - Miró hacia la puerta de la sala de profesores y bufó.- Te dejo. Voy a ver si doy una vuelta por ahí, a vigiar a los locos esos. No me fío ni un pelo de esta calma…

-Es la que precede a la tormenta. - Dijo ella, queriendo distraerle un poco.

-Sí… Más me vale tener un buen paraguas…- Bufó.- Luego te veo, ¿te parece?- Ella asintió.

-Claro… - Él le sacó la lengua y se marchó, dejándola sola. Apartó los papeles de la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, mirando el reloj fijamente. El segundero se movía casi con parsimonia, más lenta de lo normal, o eso le parecía. Era como si el tiempo estuviese a punto de comenzar a ir hacia atrás. Sintió como una náusea se adueñaba de su estómago y su garganta, y por ello cerró los ojos. Aún no sabía cómo había evitado que los nervios hicieran estragos en ella. Tenía más control del que creía.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar apenas se levantó para estirar las piernas. Miró fijamente la pantalla del aparato, que no marcaba número alguno. Era desconocido, pero un aleteo en el pecho la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Sí? – Dijo susurrando.

-_Hola Bella…-_ Se apoyó en la mesa, para evitar que el ligero temblor de piernas, que poco a poco iba en aumento, la hiciese caer al suelo. - _¿Qué tal estás?_

-Aidan…- Una ligera risita al otro lado del teléfono la hizo reaccionar.- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

_-Sí, todo bien. Aún sigo fuera, de viaje. Pero estoy bien…_ - Bella se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver? – Escuchó un suave suspiro.

-_Aún no lo sé Bella. No miento, aún necesito… tiempo… y pensar. _

-Pensar…- Dijo ella, repitiendo sus últimas palabras.- Ya…

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Dijo con tono divertido.- _¿Ya me echas de menos? Creo que habíamos quedado en que necesitabas un poco de tiempo. Vaya, vaya…_

-Cállate anda. – Bella habló con tono ligeramente molesto. Aidan volvió a reír.

-_De todas maneras… te avisaré cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?_

-De acuerdo…-Su voz perdía fuerza por momentos.

_-En serio Bella, no te preocupes. Todo irá bien.-_ Aquella parecía haberse convertido en su frase tabú. Siempre, siempre estaba ahí, era como volver a vivir la primera noche en la que conoció a Edward. – _Cuídate…_

-Y tú… - Y acto seguido, él colgó. Ella en cambio, se quedó con el aparato pegado a su oreja, aún asimilando que acababa de hablar con Edward. Aún le costaba creérselo. Aún le costaba una barbaridad no pensar en él como Aidan, pero era más que evidente que, en el fondo, seguía siendo él. Siempre lo había sido, lo había sabido desde el primer momento.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida. - Rosalie cerró la puerta a sus espaldas una vez hubo entrado.

-¿Eh? Sí… Sí, estoy bien. - Rosalie enarcó una ceja y se sentó en una de las sillas, apartando de esa zona de la mesa todos los cuadernos que había y dejando, sobre la misma, un enorme ramo de rosas blancas. – Uy… ¿y eso? – Dijo Bella, repentinamente sorprendida. – No me digas que… - Para su completa sorpresa, vio como las mejillas de Rosalie se tornaban rojas, a la par que fijaba su vista en las flores.

-Sí… Son de… - Se le quebró la voz y sonrió. Bella la imitó.

-Emmett. Genial. –Dijo con sincera alegría.- Me alegro, de verás. – Rosalie suspiró.

-Sí. No lo sé… Es raro de narices. No la situación, él. No es mi tipo para nada… Es un bocazas, tonto para lo que quiere, demasiado espabilado para mi gusto… y todo eso, pero aún así…- los ojos se le iluminaron.- Tiene algo que… no lo sé. Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Dios… -Acarició con sus dedos una de las flores.- Felicidades. En serio. – Rosalie se encogió de hombros, nerviosa, pero feliz. Acto seguido, bajó de su nube personal y la miró seriamente.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Sabes algo de Aidan? – Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero entonces recordó que justo momentos atrás, esa negativa había desaparecido.

-Sí… ha llamado.- Rosalie la miró atónita. Habían pasado tantos días desde su marcha, que parecía haber desparecido de la faz de la tierra. Le costaba creer que hubiese noticias de él. Después de tanto tiempo.- No, no me ha dicho donde está, ni cuándo volverá. Pero bueno, está bien. Eso sí me lo ha dicho…

-¿Nada más? – Negó. – Vaya… Dios, me da rabia que yo tenga tanta suerte y luego pase esto. - Fue Bella la que se encogió de hombros entonces.

-No hay nada que hacer. Es lo que toca. El Karma… Por lo visto, aún no me toca nada bueno. Bueno, tenía a Jasper… - Se encogió al volver a pensar en él. No lo había visto desde entonces, pero sabía que era mejor para él. La había llamado varias veces, y a pesar de ponerle al tanto de la situación, había preferido no verle. Le ahorraría sufrimiento a él, pero tenía claro que tarde o temprano tendrían que verse cara a cara. Cuando él estuviese preparado.

Ella se había sentido una completa gilipollas al darse cuenta de que no lo echaba de menos tanto como había supuesto, ni siquiera tanto como echaba a Aidan de menos. Se maldecía por ello, pero no podía controlar lo que sentía, y aún menos lo que comenzaba a renacer en ella. Los sentimientos que creía muertos, seguían allí vivos y coleando. Seguían tan fuertes como el primer día, sólo que aún estaban medio dormidos.

-Ya… pero eso no cubría el cupo de sufrimiento que has tenido. - Bella se estremeció.

-No digas eso Rose… Jasper era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo… Lo mejor…

- No digo que no lo sea. Sólo que quizás… no lo sé Bella… Aidan era lo que te deparaba… y he ahí…- Sonrió medio disculpándose.

-Por favor… basta.

-Lo siento. - Bella se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable por mostrarse tan arisca con ese tema.

-No… Joder, no es por eso Rose. No… Dios, perdóname. No quería sonar tan bruta. – Rosalie sonrió levemente.

-Bells, no pasa nada…

-No, sí pasa. –Dijo ya, harta.- Tienes razón. Y es lo que más me molesta. Jasper era lo mejor que me había pasado en años, lo mejor. Pero jamás lo amé. ¿Quererle? Como a nadie. Pero no lo amaba, no como había amado a Edward. - Rosalie alzó las cejas.- Ya te contaré. Y entonces, cuando todo ya estaba estable, cuando había encontrado una paz espiritual que yo creía merecida… Apareció Aidan y lo alteró todo. Todo. Y sí… podría ser que sintiese por él algo más fuerte y fuera de lo común… Y me seguiré engañando como siempre. Seguiré cabreada conmigo misma por ser una imbécil de mierda que no supo decirle a Jasper la verdad desde un principio y la cual ahora tiene que soportar que Aidan, se haya largado y me haga tener los nervios alterados. – Respiró. Rosalie la miró asustada.

-Eh…- tartamudeó.- Vale… O sea… estás muy pillada por Aidan eh…

-¡No! ¡No estoy pillada por Aidan! ¡Estoy enamorada de Edward! ¡De mi Edward! ¡No del nuevo! – Sintió que el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-¿El nuevo? ¿Aidan?- Bella asintió y, mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a hablar, largándolo todo. Pudo ver como la expresión de Rosalie cambiaba de expresión cada dos por tres. Como pasaba de la tristeza cuando le relató la muerte de Edward a la serenidad cuando relató cómo conoció a Jasper. De la sorpresa cuando le relató la conversación que tuvo con él a la salida de la fiesta, a la extrañeza cuando le contó la aparición de Aidan, y su parecido con Edward. Pero su rostro no pudo disimular la enorme sorpresa y asombro cuando le dijo que efectivamente, habían descubierto que Aidan en realidad, era Edward, para pasar al desconcierto cuando le dijo que aquella era la razón por la cual Jasper había roto el compromiso. Apenas dejó de hablar, tomó aire y observó el rostro de su amiga. Esperó pacientemente a que reaccionase, cosa que hizo con una sacudida de cabeza y un aleteo de sus párpados.

-Vale… Entonces, está claro que Aidan es… -Tragó saliva.- Ed… Edward.- Bella asintió.- ¿Lo sabe él?- Se mordió el labio. Aquello era precisamente lo que más le preocupaba.

-No… Bueno, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta… Lo sospecha.

-Y todo este tiempo… ¿Supuestamente quien era? ¿Cómo ha sido?- No podía imaginarse a alguien viviendo otra vida que le era totalmente ajena, sin recordar nada y creyéndose hasta el más mínimo recuerdo falso. Porque esa era la única respuesta que le encontraba a dicho problema. El chaval no recordaba nada porque ya tenía su vida montada.

-Según me contó Jasper, el inculcarle cualquier tipo de recuerdo justo después de despertarse del coma en el que se hallaba, podría haber alterado la percepción de su propia identidad. Quizás fueron sus padres adoptivos, quienes por pena decidieran hacerlo, pero él está convencido de que tiene que haber más detrás de todo eso. Se encabezona en decir que de no ser así, no habría motivo alguno por el cual traerle desde Nueva York hasta aquí haciéndole pasarse por muerto. - Rosalie se rascó la barbilla.

-Sí, y lamentándolo mucho, he de darle la razón. Yo también creo que… en todo esto, hay gato encerrado. ¿Qué motivos…? – Bella se mordió el labio de nuevo. Ella parecía ser la única persona que quería creer que todo era una maldita casualidad, pero por lo visto, no estaba más que engañándose, y en el fondo lo sabía. Simplemente, no quería pensar que pudiese haber gente de tal calaña, gente tan malvada que quisiese hacer un daño de tal magnitud. Porque, fuese la razón que fuese, el daño estaba hecho y más que hecho. Un dolor así no podía ser reparado, el sentimiento de pérdida no podía ser borrado del corazón de un día para otro. Y aún menos cuando el Edward encontrado, no era el mismo. No era aquel muchacho de veintidós años que había conocido. Ni él sabía quién era. Y eso ya, lo despersonificaba.

-No lo sé… No sé qué motivos ni quien… No… No puedo concebir a alguien tan… malvado. No puedo.

-Pero lo hay. Sea quien sea, ha jugado con todos los que creéis que Edward está muerto. Y aún más con él. No quiero ni pensar que ocurrirá cuando él se entere, cuando sepa que alguien le hizo algo así. - El corazón de Bella comenzó a martillear con demasiada fuerza bajo su pecho. No quería ni pensar en que posiblemente, Edward estaría a punto de averiguar todo.- ¿Eso es lo que ha hecho? ¿Irse a…?- Rosalie tuvo claro lo que Bella y Alice habían estado hablando días atrás.

-Eso creemos. Lleva más de un mes fuera, hoy ha sido el primer día que ha llamado… Y no sabemos dónde anda. Ni que está haciendo. Y aún menos, con quien. A saber…

-Tendríais que ir a buscarlo.- Dijo a lo loco.

-No podemos. Tendríamos que recorrernos el mundo entero, porque no tenemos ni idea de donde está.

-Joder.- Dijo con brusquedad, quedándose pensativa varios segundos. – Entonces… ¿Qué? -Esperar a que vuelva y rezar para que no haya averiguado nada.

-Sí, es como en las películas, ¿no? ¿Se volvería loco si se lo dijésemos todo de golpe?- Bella asintió.

-Posiblemente. Vamos, cabría esa posibilidad, pero no vamos a correr el riesgo.

-¿Y sus padres?- Rose parecía dispuesta a agotar todas las opciones.

-De viaje también. Están recorriendo Inglaterra con la exposición de uno de los representados de su padre, pasando por todos los museos del país. No saben cuándo volverán, pero Alice está segura de que es una manera de no dar la cara, a pesar de que según ella, no tienen nada que ver en las razones por las cuales Edward acabó aquí. Ella asegura que recibieron la carta y nada más, que en ningún momento le dieron más vueltas porque todos los documentos estaban en orden.

-Ya… o sea… tenemos involucrados a quien sea que lo haya montado, médicos, abogados, y a saber que calaña más… ¿no?- Bella se estremeció ante aquella verdad y asintió.- Joder… esto va a ser complicado… muy complicado… y hay algo gordo detrás. No sé qué, pero algo gordo… ¿para qué hacerle pasar por muerto? ¿Qué ganaban?- Bella esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Edward no era un chico que tuviese falta de medios, y era… quiero decir, es heredero de la empresa de sus padres y su fortuna… pero ellos siguen vivos, sería estúpido matarlo para quedarse con nada suyo.

-¿Venganza?- Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No creo que tuviese enemigos lo suficiente importantes como para hacerle esto. - Las ideas se agotaban. Rosalie suspiró rendida. – Sí, esto es una mierda: bienvenida a mi mundo.- Sonrió con ironía y ambas se callaron; aquello ya era algo que pasaba de castaño oscuro. – Vamos… te invito a un café. Lo necesito. - Rosalie asintió y recogieron sus cosas. Abrieron la puerta. Las cosas pintaban ya de por si mal…

-Vale…- Emmett las miró horrorizado.- Aidan, Edward… ¿Qué significa todo esto?- O como bien decía Murphy, siempre podían ir peor.


	37. Capítulo 37

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

-Chico, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Un café o chocolate? – Aidan negó con una sonrisa. La mujer le devolvió la expresión y se encogió de hombros. – Lo que sea, dime, estaré ahí un par de horas más.

-Muchísimas gracias…- Ella le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y se alejó, moviendo su cuerpo rechoncho con gracia y firmeza. Aidan suspiró y volvió a hojear el periódico mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se apartaba el poco pelo que le llegaba a la frente de ella. Siguió indagando entre los artículos del mismo hasta que, una vez más, se dio por vencido y apartó el viejo papel de su vista. Aquello no tenía sentido.

-Si buscas algo, puedo ayudarte…- Una chica joven lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. No tendría a lo sumo, más de veinte años, pero aún así lo miraba como si él no fuese un extraño en aquel lugar. Volvió a sonreír con cortesía.

-No creo que puedas, pero gracias…- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que estés aquí? – Señaló el reloj que pendía sobre una de las columnas: las nueve de la noche. La biblioteca permanecía abierta hasta las once, con lo cual aún tenía algo de tiempo por delante. Lo mejor era que, a partir de las nueve y media, los estudiantes que acudían a estudiar allí desaparecerían. Y siendo viernes, con más razón.

-Creo que podré soportarlo. Ya sabes… Cafeína.- Ella asintió y señaló el par de vasos vacíos que había cerca de su montón de apuntes, desordenados.

-No es sano. Produce hiperactividad, insomnio, nerviosismo…

-Dolores de estómago, posiblemente se me pondrá la cara roja y mearé más. Sí, gracias, conozco sus efectos…- Dijo de nuevo sonriendo.

-¿Estudiante de química? – Negó.

-Medicina. Lo era, al menos. Dejé la carrera hace varios años.- Abrió levemente la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Y aún lo recuerdas?- La pregunta fue tan acertada que él bufó divertido.

-Sí… pero no todo. - Volvió a sonreír.

-Ya… suele pasar. ¿Memoria a corto plazo? – Aidan asintió.

-Sí, más o menos.

-Ya. Bueno… piensa que la memoria es la función cerebral que se forma por las sinapsis neuronal… así es como supuestamente se consigue recordar las cosas. Los recuerdos son la expresión de que has aprendido algo. Así que, enhorabuena. Lo de la cafeína lo repasaste más que yo.

-Conoces la teoría mejor que yo.

-Digamos que me he tirado las últimas horas intentando encontrar la manera de engañar a mi cerebro, aumentar esas sinapsis y estudiar más. Y el café… no es la solución. Pero me he resignado. Al menos, no tendré la sensación de que no lo he intentado… - Sonrió.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Amber.

-Ai… Aidan. Aidan Brandon. – Ella volvió a esbozar su sonrisa.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?- Él negó.- Inglés. Se te nota a leguas… Por el acento y eso. – Él se llevó de nuevo una mano al pelo e intentó alborotarlo, pero por su largura, le fue imposible. Quizás debería dejárselo un poco más largo… - ¿Se puede saber que te ha traído hasta Nueva York? –Él torció su sonrisa y se pensó un segundo que decir.

-Busco a… a un amigo. Creo que… murió hace algunos años, y es por eso por lo que estoy revisando todo esto. Archivos, periódicos… Para ver si pone algo.

-¿Y cómo va? – Él suspiró, fastidiado.

-Nada bien. No he encontrado nada. Pero no puedo quejarme: sólo tengo su nombre de referencia, con lo cual… - Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Nada más? Apellidos, nombre de sus padres, su dirección…- Aidan negó.

-Lo conocí en Londres. Después, le perdí la pista, pero hace poco que… que quise saber que había sido de él. Una… una chica, una amiga en común…- o eso creía él.- me puso sobre la pista de lo que podía haber pasado con él, pero aún así, quise asegurarme. Dado que en Londres no iba a conseguir ningún dato sobre él, decidí venirme aquí… A su hogar. - Al que creía que era su hogar. Un maldito recuerdo, y el haber visto la maldita estatua de la libertad no tenía porque significar nada. Sabía que en París había una réplica más pequeña, y era por eso que había estado allí perdido casi un mes, sin haber conseguido respuesta alguna.

-Ya… - Amber se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su lado, sentándose en la silla que quedaba vacía a su izquierda.- Vale… ¿Hasta dónde has revisado? – Él la miró, enarcando una ceja.

-¿No tenías que estudiar? – Ella se encogió de hombros.

-El examen está suspendido sí o sí. La verdad es que poco me importa sacar un cuatro que un cuatro con cinco. Ya ves tú… - Él la miró fijamente y al observar que parecía ser tan obstinada como él mismo, se rindió.

-He revisado los periódicos que hay desde el 1980 hasta el 1985. Sí, son pocos, pero no llevó aquí ni una semana… Y entre encontrar hotel, buscar bibliotecas y… - Se disculpó.

-No es por desanimarte, pero piensa que bibliotecas de archivos hay unas cuantas en Nueva York…- Su estómago se cerró.

-Ya… Pero no me queda otra. Tengo que averiguar qué pasó.- Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿Tan importante es?- Por un momento, vio el rostro de Bella en su mente.

-Muchísimo.

-Pues manos a la obra. Lo primero y más importante… único dato, el nombre, ¿verdad? – Él asintió- Pues desembucha chaval, que por hoy nos quedan dos horas.

Y acto seguido, comenzaron a revisar los periódicos, día a día, mes a mes, año tras año, durante aquellas dos horas que les quedaban. Apenas hablaron, sino que se limitaron a hojear los papeles como si les fuese la vida en ello. A las once menos cinco, la señora Blanchett, la amable bibliotecaria preocupada por las horas que metía aquel joven en la biblioteca, fue a avisarles de que estaba a punto de cerrar.

-Bueno…- Le dijo Aidan mientras la mujer cerraba las puertas desde el interior.- Gracias. De verdad. He avanzado mucho gracias a tu ayuda. - Ella sonrió.- Y… suerte mañana… en tu examen.- Ella le restó importancia agitando una de sus manos.

-Da igual. Tengo segunda y tercera convocatoria. Si no es ahora, ya la aprobaré la próxima vez. No se me acabará el mundo por ello y…- Su expresión se tornó seria.- Sospecho que, quizás no tanto, pero que tú necesidad es más de la que aparentas. - Aidan no dijo nada.- Suerte en tu búsqueda… - Y sin decirle nada más, se azuzó la mochila al hombro y se alejó caminando calle arriba, hasta la parada de taxis que él sabía que se hallaba cerca. Él en cambio, tan sólo tendría que caminar dos manzanas hasta llegar a su hotel. En definitiva, había sido una suerte que hubiese una biblioteca tan cerca de su lugar de hospedaje.

La mujer de recepción le sonrió una vez entró en el hall del mismo. Le saludó con un tímido "buenas noches" y acto seguido se giró para ocultar una traviesa sonrisa, y Aidan se alegró de sobre manera el no saber qué pensaba. Se sintió extrañamente a salvo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el sonido que repiqueteaba en su interior en cada piso fue la única sensación que lo envolvió. Llevaba tantos días solo que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ruido externo, desprovisto de voces humanas.

Llegó hasta su habitación en un santiamén, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de él. Acto seguido, lo invadió un pensamiento racionalmente infantil: si la recepcionista quisiese, podría entrar fácilmente en su habitación, por poseer una copia de las llaves de cada una. Quizás fuese una buena idea dejar uno de los muebles de la habitación como barrera para que no pudiese abrir la puerta. Después de pensar en ello, se sintió aún más gilipollas. Como si su problema más importante fuese la recepcionista. Joder.

Pidió algo de comida por el teléfono que conectaba con la cocina del hotel y se sentó en la pequeña terraza, encendiendo el ordenador portátil con el que se había hecho y suspirando. Repetía todas las noches la misma acción, empezando su búsqueda desde el mismo punto y llegando siempre al mismo resultado: nada. No conseguía nada, no había dato alguno. Pero se sentía vacío e inútil si no lo hacía, si no seguía intentándolo. Por Dios, algo tenía que haber, algún maldito dato, una maldita imagen…

Una vez hubo iniciado el aparato, abrió Internet e introdujo la dirección de una página de búsqueda al azar: eso era lo único que cambiaba, la página. Como si alguna de ellas fuese a darle el resultado que buscaba, como si se lo fuesen a resaltar con enorme letras negras:

"**Aidan Brandon comienza a existir el mismo día que muere otro joven en Nueva York".**

Se sentía aún más gilipollas.

Antes de que pudiese ponerse a buscar, alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación y Aidan alabó la rapidez del servicio del hotel. Su estómago ya no sólo rugía por los nervios, y el sustento era en ese momento lo que más necesitaba. Más que una simple taza de café. Acto seguido, recordó a Amber y sintió una enorme ola de gratitud hacia ella. Le había ahorrado el trabajo de al menos, un cuarto de su día, ya que se encerraba en la biblioteca desde primera hora de la mañana y no se marchaba de ella ni para comer. Y eso contando que abrían a las diez de la mañana, y que sentía que apenas avanzaba. Eran los periódicos de más de treinta años, día a día. Sin saltarse ni uno solo, leyendo todos los titulares de los cinco periódicos que archivaban allí. Tan sólo la perspectiva de saber que en otras bibliotecas, habría decenas de periódicos esperando a ser revisados, le hizo sentir una impotencia horrible. No conseguiría nada, no podría encontrarse…

Pero acto seguido desechó aquel pensamiento. No encontraría nada, definitivamente, si ya antes de ponerse a buscar en serio desechaba toda idea de poder encontrar algo. Era inasequible al desaliento, y podría con ello. Aunque tuviese que empapelar todas las calles con su cara y su número de teléfono. Quizás eso no fuese tan mala idea, después de todo… Sería algo a tomar en cuenta si finalmente no conseguía encontrar nada. O salir en programa de televisión. A saber.

"Ya estás desvariando, tío". La voz de Emmett resonó en su mente y suspiró. Su amigo podía haber estado allí para ayudarle, pero en un acto de soberana estupidez, había decidido marcharse sin avisarle. Sabía que estaría cabreado con él, y no le restaba razones: es más, estaría más que dispuesto a recibir un buen puñetazo por su parte en cuanto lo viese, si es que su amigo tenía ganas de ello. Se lo tenía más que merecido.

Alice… La duende se pasaba el día llamándolo, lo sabía, pero la conocía: sabía que podría ponerse a localizar la llamada como una loca; tenía medios para hacerlo y sabía cómo usarlos. Era por ello por lo que había preferido hacer caso omiso a sus llamadas y ponerse en contacto con Bella… Ella era la única con la que podía contar para ello: de hecho, al hablar con ella, las preguntas de las que podía haber salido algo de información se habían quedado en el olvido… Como tantas cosas…

Bella… No se imaginaba cuanto podría llegar a echarla de menos. Así sin más. Había dejado un vacío en su pecho que ni siquiera ella podía imaginar. No había mujer a la que no mirase con que no comparase con ella. Y tras ese pensamiento, fue cuando supo que había algo que no funcionaba, cuando descubrió que aquel vacío no le era algo desconocido. Lo había sentido, pero de alguna manera u otra, había terminado olvidándolo, como otras muchas cosas.

-Bella… -suspiró. Dejó la comida sobre la mesa de la terraza y se resignó. Tenía que estar cien por cien a ello. Pero Bella… Bueno, noventa por ciento. Se podía permitir ese diez por ciento sólo para pensar en ella. Luego ya le dedicaría todo el tiempo que de por si le debía. El que quedaba por venir y el que sospechaba, perdido.

"_Edward"._

Escribió la palabra en la barra blanca del buscador y esperó a que se cargasen los resultados. Fueron, una noche más, desalentadores. Edward Norton, Instrumentos Edward, Edward Hopper, Edward Scissorhands… Comenzó a mirar por encima las demás notas insignificantes, pero no había nada. Nada de ningún Edward como el que él buscaba. Se dejó caer contra la silla, cogió uno de los sándwiches, lo partió por la mitad y se metió uno de los enormes trozos a la boca. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse, pero la parte masoquista de su mente llegó a pensar que quizás eso sería mejor. Quizás, pero no. No tenía ganas de morir tan joven… o vamos, de morir de nuevo. No.

No se rendiría. Él no era así. Así que, probó suerte con otro buscador, añadió nuevas palabras, las restó, releyó artículos ya vistos otros días, dio un paso más en su proceso de aprendizaje de la biografía del actor Edward Norton, y nuevamente, volvió a bufar. El hambre incluso había desaparecido, pero se obligó a terminarse lo que había pedido. Sabía que el día siguiente sería igual de duro y que necesitaría tener la mente despejada para lo que fuese que encontrase.

Apagó el ordenador.

Se levantó de la silla y encendió el televisor que quedaba frente a la enorme y fría cama. Pasó los canales rápidamente y lo paró en una de esas típicas series americanas que sólo veía en los programas de recopilación de la televisión inglesa. Estaba cargada de un humor tan estúpido que casi le resultó insultante, pero se contentó pensando que era lo típico de allí y que a esas horas, no encontraría nada mejor. Fue precisamente eso lo que le ayudó a quedarse dormido sin soñar.

.

* * *

.

El despertador sonó a las ocho y media y estuvo tentado de mandarlo por la ventana a tomar por saco, pero acto seguido recordó donde estaba y aún más importante: para que estaba allí. No tardó en ducharse, tomar algo en la cafetería del restaurante del hotel y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llevaba diez minutos esperando, apareció la señora Blanchett, sonriendo al verle.

-¿Tan pronto por aquí? – Aidan sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho leer. – Dijo con voz inocente, a lo que ella no replicó, sino que se limitó a abrir la puerta y él le cedió el paso. La mujer encendió las luces pertinentes y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo de todas las mañanas.

-¿Nada de café hoy tampoco?- Negó. – Bueno, antes de que desaparezcas, lo conseguiré…- Aidan no dijo nada, ya que sabía que posiblemente terminaría cediendo. En diez minutos, volvía a estar inmerso en los periódicos.

-Ejem, ejem…- Dijo una voz delante de él.- Dije que la cafeína era mala… -Amber lo miraba con un par de bolsas encima de la mesa.- He traído chocolate, té de todo tipo, leche manchada e incluso botellines de agua. Por si las moscas.- Aidan abrió la boca.- Y sí, he venido a ayudarte, así que… ¡ni mu!


	38. Capítulo 38

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

-¿Carlisle? ¿Podría hablar con Esme, por favor? – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo, mientras Rosalie y Alice seguían con la mirada su caminar, sentadas en el blanco sofá de su salón.

_-Claro Bella… Espera un momento. -_ Escuchó como la llamaba a voz de grito y apenas un minuto después, el sonido del teléfono móvil pasando de unas manos a otras.

_-¿Sí? ¿Bella?_ – Suspiró e intentó detenerse, pero sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle.

-Sí, Esme… hola. - La voz de su interlocutora se llenó de alegría.

-¡_Bella! ¡Qué alegría hablar contigo! ¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿El trabajo, bien? ¿Jasper? ¿Cómo es que no habéis llamado antes? Hay tanto que tengo que contaros…-_ Bella la cortó antes de que siguiese.

-Espera, espera…- Dijo, con una sonrisa involuntaria escapándose de sus labios.- Hay algo que… deberías saber. - Alice le hizo el gesto de la victoria con una sonrisa y Rosalie rodó los ojos. Asintió firmemente y Bella suspiró.

_-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis bien?-_ Preguntó Esme, ahora ya preocupada.

-Sí, sí, estamos bien…- Se mordió el labio. No se le daba bien comunicar cosas como aquella, noticias de tal magnitud, cuando de su familia se trataba. "Mi familia…" pensó fastidiada. Lo peor era que ellos no sabían hasta que punto lo eran. Ahora. – Es sólo… es… sobre la boda…- Esme puso el grito en el cielo.

_-¡No me digas que estáis preparándola sin avisarme! ¿Habéis adelantado la fecha? ¿Cuándo queréis que vaya?-_ Como siempre, Esme en su mundo feliz, pensó dolida por lo que tenía que contarle. Sabía que le arruinaría toda la ilusión que había en ella por el enlace.

-No, no, no es eso…- Alice bufó exasperada y Bella le dedicó una mueca. Ya le había advertido sobre el carácter de Esme y lo difícil que sería decirle aquella verdad. Por eso no quería ni imaginarse como le dirían que Edward seguía… vivo. Tendría que tener a su lado un desfibrilador o una inyección de adrenalina. A saber.

_-¿Qué?_ - Suspiró y fue a por todas.

-No hay boda Esme. Hemos roto el compromiso…- El otro lado de la línea se sumó en un profundo silencio.- No… Jasper y yo ya no estamos juntos.- Dijo rotundamente. Sus amigas la miraron anhelantes, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Sabía que a Esme le costaría varios segundos hacerse a la idea. O minutos. Esperó pacientemente.- ¿Esme?...- No dijo nada. Volvió a morderse el labio.- Esme, lo siento… Lo siento mucho.

_-¡Dios mío!_ – Dijo entonces, casi gritando. Bella saltó levemente del susto.- _¿Qué voy a hacer con las tres mil rosas que había encargado? ¡No me cabrán todas en casa!_ – Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y saltar por la ventana.

-¿Tres mil rosas? ¡Esme! Ni siquiera sabías la fecha; ¿cómo las habías reservado? – Farfulló algo que no entendió y miró a Rosalie y Alice desesperada.

_-Entonces… ¿no hay boda?_

-No.

_-¿Pero por qué?_ – Dijo con tono lastimoso. Casi pudo imaginarla con sus ya tan conocidos pucheritos. Hubiese hecho buenas migas con Alice, sin dudas.

-Pues… porque la cosa no iba.

_-Jo…_

-¡Esme!

_-¿Qué?_ – Bella rodó los ojos.

-Nada…

_-¿Y casaros y un divorcio Express?_ – Debía estar de coña.

-Esme, me estás tomando el pelo.

-_Claro…-_ Pero tras su tono de voz, pudo distinguir casi con claridad impoluta que no era así.

-Pues eso… No se lo he dicho a nadie más de allí, así que…- Ella la entendió.

_-Claro, yo les pondré sobre aviso, no te preocupes. _ - Bella entornó la mirada.

-Avísales. Nada de falsas esperanzas. No me caso y no me caso. ¿De acuerdo?...- Silencio.- Esme…

_-¿Sí?-_ Preguntó ella con tono inocente.

-¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Bella con firmeza. Esme resopló.

_-De acuerdo… prometido. -_ Como una cría, pensó con fastidio. _– Y… dejando ese tema ahora… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – Ya había dejado el tono infantil y Bella lo agradeció.

-Bueno… Todo iba bien. Pero poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad, no era eso lo que queríamos.- Tenía la excusa muy bien preparada.- Y decidimos que sería mejor dejarlo por ahora, y estar un tiempo alejados. Pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que… la cosa no funcionaba. Yo no quería a Jasper, como algo más que a un buen amigo. Y ya…

_-¿Y él que tal está? _

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… Se ha llevado la peor parte, -y tan peor- pero por lo demás, sé que lo superará. Es fuerte…- El que más.

_-Ya… Bueno… Pues…-_ Sabía que estaba decepcionada, pero ahí ella no podía hacer nada. – _Ya veré como hago para desmontar todo. _- Se sintió culpable, pero era lo mejor.- _Y_ _ya te llamaré con lo que sea, aunque más te vale tenerme al tanto de todo… Aún no descarto una próxima boda…_- Se echó a reír y a pesar de que Bella también sonrió, no lo hizo divertida.- _Cuídate mucho Bella. Y dale recuerdos a Jasper, a pesar de todo. Es un buen chico._

-Lo sé…-Dijo suspirando.- Mándales un beso a todos por allí Esme. Diles… diles que los echo de menos. Y que les quiero.

_-Claro Bella… Hasta pronto_.- Ella también se despidió y acto seguido, colgó. Mientras suspiraba, se dejó caer al lado de Alice, y ellas dos también resoplaron.

-Esto ha sido una mierda.- Les dijo, sin mirarlas. La televisión apagada comenzaba a tener un efecto estúpidamente hipnótico en ella.- Estaba ilusionadísima. Y ahora… -siseó.

-¿Y qué le ibas a hacer? No tenías más remedio Bella… Peor hubiese sido que hubiese aparecido aquí con todo listo para una boda que no iba a celebrarse nunca. - dijo Alice.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga.- Remató Rosalie.- Casarte… Dios, es algo muy trabajoso. Además, soy nula a la hora de idear despedidas de solteras, así que, eso que me ahorras…- Alice tenía su respuesta más que lista e incluso se sintió ofendida por esas palabras.

-Yo hubiese podido organizar todo eso. Todo.- Rosalie la miró y le sacó la lengua.

-Pues te dejaré todo el trabajo sucio a ti, para la próxima.- La mirada de la joven duende se iluminó y sonrió.

-Te tomo la palabra. Genial…- Bella casi se la imaginó frotándose las manos, como si se tratase de un villano que ha descubierto el plan maestro que lo llevará a una victoria segura.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Rose.

-¿Ahora que de qué? – Bella se hundió aún más en el mullido sofá.

-Ahora… la verdad es que no sé. Estamos atadas de pies y manos… Mientras Aidan siga a su bola por ahí… Paciencia.

-Yo ya no tengo de eso.- Dijo Bella resoplando.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ¿Sabes los estragos que puede hacer la impaciencia en alguien con mi personalidad? Aún no sé cómo no me he pateado medio mundo buscándole… Me va a dar un mal, eso es lo que tengo claro. – Alice se tiró del pelo.- ¡Ahhh! Dios. Lo mato. Cuando vuelva, lo mato. Casi dos meses… Espero que se lo esté pasando bien, porque si no, me lo cargo. Literal Bella, lo mato.- La miró con gesto envenenado.

-Otra vez no, por favor.- Alice se vio obligada a sonreír.

-Pero esta vez, de verdad.- Bella la imitó. Al menos, había podido hablar del tema sin sentir el dolor que se adueñaba de su pecho cada vez que lo nombraba. – Oye Alice, ¿y tus padres qué? – Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Más de lo mismo. Ellos sólo saben que recibieron la nota, nada más… O eso dicen. Y permíteme decirte, Bella, que confío en ellos. No creo que tengan nada que ver con la vida anterior de mi…- suspiró. – de mi hermano, o de Edward, vamos. Sólo que están asustados por su reacción, porque reniegue de ellos o algo. Y los entiendo. Pero bueno, todo será cuestión de hablarlo cuando el imbécil este aparezca.

-Te noto un poco tensa, eh…- Le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tú a callar, Emmettina. Que ya te conozco. - Rosalie le sacó la lengua. –Aún no sé qué has visto en el mastodonte ese. En serio. No… no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.- Rosalie suspiró teatralmente.

-Es un trocito de pan…

-De pan duro.

-No… de pan con azúcar, miel con dulce de leche…

-Eh… Rose, para. En serio. Voy a volverme diabética. Te lo juro. – Bella se carcajeó. Hacía apenas un mes que las tres habían comenzado a salir juntas y siempre la hacían olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Eran como la medicina para sus males; Victoria no había podido unirse al grupo por hallarse ausente en una reunión de profesores en Birmingham, pero en cuanto volviese tanto Bella como Rosalie sabían que no tardaría mucho en unirse a ellas.

-Estoy muy aburrida… -soltó Rose. - ¿Os hace ver alguna película, o algo? Podíamos pedir para cenar pizza. La pena es no poder beber un rato tranquilamente, porque no quiero una multa de las gordas.

-Joder, Rose, quédate a dormir. En serio.- Alice ya llevaba asentada casi una semana. Desde que Aidan se había marchado y ya no tenía a nadie de quien estar pendiente, le parecía estúpido permanecer en su casa sola y alejada de todo el mundo. Bella no había tardado ni dos segundos en ofrecerle quedarse allí hasta que quisiese y en realidad, agradecía su presencia. Odiaba el silencio y la soledad. La ayudaban a sumirse de nuevo en su propia oscuridad.

-¡Eso! ¡Fiesta de pijamas! Maquillaje, manicura, peluquería, exfoliación… ¡Dios, que ganas! – Alice ya comenzaba a organizar una de las suyas en su alocada mente.

-Pediré pizzas…- Dijo Bella mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba a buscar una guía de teléfonos.

-Voy a revisarte los DVD's, y hoy, me dejáis elegir.- Dijo Rosalie con firmeza a su vez.

-Y yo… ¡yo voy a prepararlo todo! Bella, te robo algo de ropa para Rose; no creo que le resulte cómodo dormir con vaqueros.- Sonrió y antes de que ella le pudiese decir nada, desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

No tardó ni dos minutos en pedir un par de pizzas de tamaño familiar. Estaba muerta de hambre, pero se debía sobre todo a su malnutrición: apenas comía durante el día. El estómago se le cerraba como si le pusiesen un candado y tirasen la llave. Por la noche, cuando por fin estaba con Alice y conseguía relajarse, gracias a que ella también compartía su principal preocupación, conseguía llevarse algo a la boca. Ese día, quizás por estar con Rosalie también, era cuando más vivas sentía sus ganas de comer. Y lo agradecía.

-Voy a ser infantil…- Dijo Rosalie cuando Bella volvió al salón.- "Hook". Vais a hartaros de Peter Pan. Me encanta ese personaje. - Bella se acercó y cogió el DVD: ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía.

-Debe de ser de Jasper. Con eso de ser pediatra, me imagino que le gustará pensar como los críos y sentirse de vez en cuando como Peter Pan… -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estuviste ayer con él?- Bella asintió.

-Sí… Por lo visto, le va genial. Van a hacerle jefe de la planta y está pensando formarse en cirugía infantil también. O algo así. En realidad, no sé cómo van esas cosas. Pero bueno, le veo… mucho mejor.- Rose entendió que se refería sobre ellos dos y la ruptura y sonrió.

-Me alegro… En serio. Es un buen tío.

-Lo es…- Era la segunda persona que le decía en menos de una hora lo mismo, como si necesitasen recalcárselo. Ella ya sabía de sobra que Jasper era una buena persona: dudaba mucho que pudiese haber alguien mejor que él, o de haberlo, que ella se lo fuese a encontrar. – Es un sol. –Rosalie alzó una ceja.

-Ya, pero a ti te van más las lunas, ¿eh? Edward…- Bella cambió la expresión y frunció el ceño.

-El día que le vea, - le costaba aún horrores referirse a Aidan como Edward, y no entendía por qué- le cortaré la cabeza y la usaré como baqueta para bombos.

-Ya… eso dices ahora. - Rosalie le arrebató la caja del DVD y extrajo el disco de ella, para acto seguido introducirlo en el reproductor.

-Déjalo… - Dijo con tono amenazador. Rosalie se limitó a reírse de ella.

-Bueno, ya está… -Alice volvió y dejó un montón de ropa sobre el sofá. – Me da igual que os pongáis, pero más os vale poneros cómodas. – Bella rodó los ojos. Pasase lo que pasase, ya bien podía ser un huracán como el fin del mundo, Alice siempre tendría el modelito perfecto para cada ocasión. Incluso para dormir.- Ay… Mascarillas…

-Me niego a que me conviertas en una tostada andante. Ni de coña.- Pucheritos. – Alice por Dios… ¿habrá algún día en el que no tengas que hacer ese gesto? Me pone de los nervios.

-Por favor… Dame ese gusto… ¿no ves lo preocupada que estoy? ¿No ves que necesito alguna distracción para poder digerir todo lo de Aidan?- Bella frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-¿Me lo dices en serio? Uy, perdona, aquí servidora es de piedra. Yo no estoy preocupada, que va… Visitaré a Edward en el psiquiátrico, si es que no es él quien tiene que hacerlo. Yo también me estoy volviendo loca.

-Pero dado que tú no pides distracción alguna, déjame… - Bella se mordió el labio, pero acto seguido escuchó el timbre de su puerta y le sacó la lengua.

-Pizzas… -Anunció feliz. Cogió algo de dinero y fue directa a la entrada. Abrió la puerta mientras escuchaba a Alice y Rosalie discutir sobre el pijama, pero esa expresión se le borró cuando miró el rellano y vio que éste estaba vacío.- ¿Hola? –Preguntó al oscuro pasillo. Genial… Ya estábamos con las bromitas. Fue a cerrar la puerta, pero algo le impulsó a mirar hacia el suelo.

A sus pies, descansaba, aún retorciéndose, una pequeña serpiente descabezada.


	39. Capítulo 39

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

-Vale, admito que es un poco surrealista, pero…- Amber siguió caminando mientras él miraba nerviosamente sus pies.

-Es lo que creo. Vamos, todo me lleva a esa conclusión, y por más que le doy vueltas…- Ella chasqueó los labios y dio un sorbo al café que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Pero qué motivos lleva a una persona a hacer pasar por muerta a otra? Quizás… quizás sea la respuesta equivocada Aidan. - Él negó con seguridad.

-No… No recuerdo nada, nada de lo que era mi vida antes de lo veintitrés años. O sea… sí, tengo recuerdos, pero no me suena haberlos vivido. No tengo más datos míos propios, mis padres me dan esquinazo y no puedo contar con nadie.

-En Londres.- Matizó ella.

-En Londres. Aquí, al menos tengo algo de ayuda.- Dijo sonriendo. Amber le había ayudado durante las últimas tres semanas, pero había resultado catastrófico y contraproducente. Casi averiguar nada más, parecía que cada vez se alejaba más de saber la verdad. – Y ahora, a ciegas…

-Aún tenemos por revisar más de una década de periódicos. Puede que allí haya algo. -Suspiró.

-¿Y si no hay nada? ¿Y si ahí no hay ningún Edward? ¿Qué haré después? ¿Volver a Londres con todas estas dudas? Nadie más que yo puede responderlas. Y Dios… -Se pararon ante un semáforo y Amber se rascó la cabeza, pensativa.

-Quizás… Podríamos intentar buscar en algún hospital, o…

-¿Pretendes que nos colemos en un hospital a robar información? –Preguntó con tono irónico.- Creo que eso nos podría acarrear… ciertos problemas.

-La verdad es que… sí, unos pocos.

-Además… busca los últimos Edward muertos aquí en los últimos años. Algo que ni siquiera tengo seguro, pues no sé si fue aquí donde… murió, o morí, o lo que sea que pasó. Sigo a ciegas. Mierda ya, joder.- Dijo exasperado.

-Esto es una basura...- Coincidió ella.

-Y tanto.

El semáforo se puso en verde y emprendieron de nuevo su caminar, sorteando a la gente que caminaba en contra de su dirección. Esa era una de las cosas a las que Aidan les había cogido manía: al tumulto de gente con esas prisas injustificadas. Se agobiaba más en la calle que dentro de cualquier otra grande superficie.

-Y… dime. - Dijo Amber con tono más bajo, más suave. – Cómo… ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Es más… ¿estás seguro de que… de que tu teoría es cierta?

-Eh… no. No estoy seguro de nada. Pero… he atado todos los cabos, todas las visiones que he tenido, todos los datos, y algo me grita que todo está unido y que soy esa persona. Necesito saberlo, necesito parar esas visiones. Necesito… recordar, sí o sí. Borrar lo que creo que es mentira y recordar lo que no… lo que no sé si siquiera es realidad o no.

-¿Pero cómo… cómo lo sabías todo? ¿Qué desencadenó todo eso?- Aidan cerró los ojos momentáneamente y se quedó en silencio varios segundos. No le había contado a Amber toda la verdad. No había mención alguna de Bella, no quería dar más datos de los necesarios. Se había limitado a decir que sus recuerdos partían de un momento definido de su vida, que habían empezado a suceder sin orden alguno y que él era quien se había preocupado por buscarles un sentido, que no había contado con más ayuda que la de su hermana y un amigo. Otra mentira, pero no podía involucrar a nadie más.

-Ya te lo dije…- Dijo con voz ausente.- Fue cosa de… no lo sé. Empezó todo después de…- Kate, pensó con fastidio. Todo empezó el día que dejó a Kate.- Después de una ruptura. Puede que eso fuese el desencadenante, pero no lo creo. De todas formas, Kate y yo no…- Se quedó a media frase. ¿Kate y él qué? Kate… - Kate…

-¿Sí…? – Le instó Amber. Aidan sacudió la cabeza, sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza.

-No… nada. Por un leve momento llegué a pensar que quizás ella tenía algo que ver con todo esto, pero la conocí después de la fecha en la que empieza todo. La fecha en la que empieza mi vida… o tengo esa sensación. – Se convenció a si mismo.- Sí. Nada, Kate no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Y esa repentina seguridad?- Se encogió de hombros.

-No es mala persona. Es… egoísta, celosa e hipócrita, pero no la creo capaz de hacerme nada así. Es más… Es uno de los datos contradictorios de toda esta historia. Si Kate hubiese sabido algo, me lo hubiese dicho…- dudó, mirándola.- ¿no lo crees?- Fue entonces Amber quien se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, no la conozco. - Sonrió, instándole a tranquilizarse.-Pero sí, supongo que no tendría sentido alguno que te ocultase algo así… Vamos, razón no tendría. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué saldría ganando ella?- Aidan se echó a reír.

-Sí, es verdad. De hecho, nunca he visto que le sobrase el dinero, así que no creo que haya tenido compensación económica alguna…- Intentaba verle el lado gracioso, pero un claro sentimiento de angustia se reveló momentáneamente en su pecho. Pero no, no quería creerlo. Se obligó a guardar ese sentimiento en el cajón de su memoria y tirar la llave. Kate no era así. Podía ser todo lo manipuladora posible, pero no hasta tal punto. No y no.

-Y cambiando de tema… ¿Tienes pensado volver a… a Londres?- Aidan sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué? ¿Me has cogido cariño y ahora no quieres que me largue?- Le espetó. Amber le dedicó un mohín y alzó el mentón, altiva.

-No te creas tan importante. Simplemente, me lo preguntaba, como bien puedo preguntarme el tiempo que hará mañana. –Aidan ladeó la cabeza y siguió caminando, mirando hacia el vacío de la calle.

-Pues… no lo sé. Quiero averiguar algo, cualquier dato… Pero día a día, parece que me alejo más y más de mi objetivo. No consigo nada, no avanzo y todo es un paso hacia atrás. Estoy temiendo tener que conformarme con quedarme con la duda y dejar pasar todo esto. - Se rascó la cabeza.- Quien sabe, quizás es sólo una idiotez pasajera y… soy Aidan Brandon, así sin más. No lo sé.

-No te rindas.- Le espetó ella.- Si tienes la duda, y aún más, nadie es capaz de aclarártelo, algo hay. - Lo aclaró rápidamente.- No te estoy diciendo que esto no sea, "esa idiotez pasajera"… pero, ¿y si no lo es? ¿Y si tienes razón? ¿Te quedarás con la duda el resto de tu vida? – Lo sopesó durante apenas dos segundos, pues ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

-No. No soy así. Me gusta ir con todas de frente, y si tengo que llevarme el golpe, llevármelo a primeras y no recibir luego el rebote.

-Una postura valiente. – Sonrió.

-Sí… y temida. Pero no me queda otra… -Llegaron a la tienda de libros y entraron. La mirada del guardia de seguridad se clavó en Aidan, quien bufó molesto.

-No le culpes. - Le dijo Amber mientras subían al primer piso por las escaleras mecánicas del recinto.- Con esos pelos…- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y lo desordenó.

-¿Qué tienen de malo? – Lo tenía bastante más largo, pero no creía que eso le diese aspecto de pandillero en busca de bronca.

-El desorden. Muy, desordenado. ¿Ya te peinas?- Él esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Creo que ese es el menor de mis problemas, y sí, me peino. Pero yo que sé, se desordena. Nunca me había…

_-Te regalaré un peine por Navidades.- Dijo ella riéndose._

_-No me hace falta. Es así. No puedo hacer nada. ¿Prefieres que me lo rape?- Dijo sonriendo a su vez._

_-Ni se te ocurra. Es como una seña de identidad. No podrías ser tú con el pelo corto. Vamos, o sería… raro._

_-Por favor… ¿una seña de identidad?_

_-Sí… como tus ojos. Es un verde que atonta.- Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_-¿Mis ojos te atontan?- Avergonzada, ella asintió._

_-Sí… Vamos, ¡parece mentira! ¿No te has dado cuenta?- Ciertamente, un poco, pero jamás se había planteado que pudiesen causar tal efecto en ella. La creía más dura en cuanto al poder de seducción.- La mirada… -La miró fijamente.- ¡Esa mirada! Por favor….- Apartó la suya, violenta._

_-Dios… - divertido, persiguió sus ojos con los suyos.- No te imaginas lo que voy a divertirme sabiendo eso…- Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos, aturdidos. _

_-No serás capaz.- Él enarcó las cejas._

_-¿Qué no? Vamos…- volvió a mirarla intensamente.- Sabes porque lo hago… - Ella también enarcó las cejas._

_-En serio, hay ocasiones, en las que te aborrezco en serio. _

_-Yo no hay ocasión en la que no te quiera. _

_-Edward… -Pero antes de que dijese nada, selló sus labios con los suyos._

-¿Aidan? – Amber sacudió su brazo mientras le guiaba por el pasillo. – Dios, ¿estás bien?- Él al miró aturdido y sonrió.

-Sí…

-¿Otra vez?- Asintió.- Parecía que ya habían cesado, pero es escuchar alguna frase o palabra que me traiga algún recuerdo… y zas. – Se colaron en una de las filas de estanterías, ajenos al resto de los clientes.

-¿Qué has visto?

-Nada… Una pequeña conversación, de una persona metiéndose con mi pelo.- Dijo riéndose levemente.- La verdad era que resultaba divertido.

-¿Le has visto la cara esta vez?- Negó.

-No. La voz era ciertamente aniñada, y los ojos… marrones. – Y se lo olía, pero no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas antes de tiempo.- Marrón chocolate, del tono de la tierra mojada.

-¿Los conoces?- Su mente fue mucho más rápida que su voz.

-No.

-Mierda…- Aidan se echó a reír y cogió uno de los libros de la estantería. Era novela histórica, algo que no le apetecía leer para nada. Lo dejó en la misma repisa y siguió mirando. Mientras tanto, Amber no le quitaba ojo de encima y finalmente, se vio obligado a girarse y mirarla a su vez.

-¿Qué? – Ella frunció el ceño.

-Sé que… sé que escondes más de lo que parece.

-No escondo nada, Amber.- Ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Vamos…

-Es la verdad.- Ella dio dos pasos hacia él. Los dos pasos.

-Aidan… - Se acercó aún más hacia ella y él sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando su rostro ya estuvo mucho más cerca que nunca, la asió por los hombros con firmeza y suspiró.

-Amber… No. No lo hagas. – Ella le miró fijamente, pero no se apartó. Para su sorpresa, sonrió.

-Ya… En cierta manera, ya lo sabía. Y para que te enteres, no pensaba hacerlo. Pero sé que tú mismo necesitabas… ver qué podía ocurrir si lo hacía. – Susurró. A Aidan le pareció increíble que nadie apareciese por allí, sorprendiéndoles por estar tan cerca el uno del otro.- Tengo la impresión… es más, estoy casi segura de que… hay alguien, ¿verdad? – Él se quedó ensimismado durante varios segundos.

-¿Alguien?- Asintió, mientras ella apoyaba su frente contra su pecho.

-Sí… -Rió contra la tela de su camiseta.- Parece que no, pero se te nota. Tienes un brillo… algo raro. Dices que no sabes cuándo volverás, por el hecho de tener que descubrir algo aquí, pero sé que en cierta manera, te mueres por volver. Y eso sólo significa que tienes a alguien esperándote, ¿verdad?... –dejó caer.

Sí. O al menos, eso creía. Ella estaría en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida si así lo prefería…

-Sí… hay alguien. O eso creo.- Amber se apartó de él y le miró confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "eso creo"?

-Bueno…- Dijo Aidan, sintiendo un calor súbito en las mejillas.- Ella y yo… no somos nada. O sea… no… nada. – Se sentía estúpido intentando explicarse de aquella manera.- Es algo extraño. – Se sintió algo incómodo hablando con Amber de ella, pero no tenía más alternativa.- Pero… creo que la quiero.

-¿Otra vez el "creo"?

-Sí… Es nuevamente esa misma sensación. ¿Sabes? En otro momento, quizás hubiese necesitado conocerla más, hablar con ella, verla muchas veces… para poder decir que siento algo. Pero… no he necesitado nada más. No he necesitado aliciente alguno para… sentir eso por ella.

-¿Has escuchado eso del "amor a primera vista"? – Asintió.

-Sí, pero es algo más fuerte. Es… algo que ya conocía.

-¿De tu otra vida?- Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero la quiero. Es lo único que tengo claro… y temo volver y no encontrarla esperándome, pero si es así, lo respetaré. Me arriesgué a venir aquí a descubrir mi vida a riesgo de perderla, pero sé que si todo se aclara, quizás… quizás sea todo más fácil.- Amber se apartó de él totalmente.

-¿Y ella? ¿Te quiere?- Casi denotó un tono de histerismo en su voz, pero su mirada le indicó que posiblemente había sido producto de su imaginación.

-No lo sé. No sé si me quiere o… simplemente le doy pena. – Ella fue a replicar.- Es difícil de creer pero… Es más fácil estar enamorado de un recuerdo que de una ilusión.


	40. Capítulo 40

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

Sus piernas se balaceaban nerviosas de un lado a otro mientras se hallaba sentada en la sala de espera. Fijó su mirada en las blancas paredes y dejó que su imaginación vagase por su mente, pero todos sus pensamientos le llevaban a la misma imagen: la serpiente descabezada en el rellano de su puerta. Su largo cuerpo serpenteando aún con vida sobre la alfombrilla de entrada mientras sus piernas perdían la poca fuerza que las sujetaban y se dejaba caer al suelo, no asustada, pero sí muy impresionada.

-Señorita Swan… Ya puede pasar.- Ella miró a la enfermera y asintió. Se levantó como bien pudo y entró al despacho. Apenas cerró la puerta, Jasper se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me lo ha contado Rosalie. ¿Cómo estás?- Bella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los sillones, al lado de él.

-Bien…- Jasper enarcó las cejas y le miró, preocupado, poniéndole acto seguido una mano en su frente, pero no pareció denotar nada extraño. –En serio, estoy… tranquila. –Él se relajó.

-¿Seguro? – Asintió de nuevo, y poco después, sonrió.- En serio, no me sorprende. Siempre has demostrado ser más valiente de lo que aparentas.- Bella no dijo nada.- Por lo demás… ¿se sabe algo nuevo? – A ella le agradó ver que en sus palabras ya no parecía haber dolor ni resentimiento alguno.

-Aún nada. No sabemos ni siquiera donde está, y el temor principal es que se haya ido a Nueva York. Pero no tenemos más pistas. Es esperar, a que aparezca o… algo.

-Ya… Con un poco de suerte para él, no dará con ningún dato importante y volverá. - Bella asintió, pero algo le decía que no tendría tanta suerte. – Bella, ya lo verás… - Sonrió y aquella expresión la reconfortó levemente.- Por lo demás… ¿qué tal llevas el concurso de talentos? ¿Alguna idea? – Negó con firmeza.

-Nada. Creo que un musical o algo así sería una buena idea, pero creo que a estos no les hará mucha gracia.

-Bueno… ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Ya lo verás…- Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- Bells… recuerdas que te dije que podías contar conmigo para lo que quisieses, ¿verdad? – Asintió.- Pues lo recalco. Lo… lo de la serpiente es algo nimio, seguramente una broma de mal gusto de alguien que se quería divertir a costa de otros… Así que, no le daremos más vueltas. - Suspiró.- Pero… sé que el tema de Aidan es mucho más complicado, mucho más confuso. Y así, estaré ahí para apoyaros… a ambos.

-Ya lo sé Jasper…- Susurró ella. – Y te lo agradezco. Pero bueno, todo se verá cuando… cuando vuelva.

-Sí… -Susurró él a su vez. Alguien abrió la puerta tras tocar en ella dos veces.

-¿Dr. Withlock? La señora Lawrence ya está en la sala de espera.- Jasper asintió.

-Lo siento Bella, tengo que dejarte.- Ella se levantó y sonrió.

-No pasa nada. Tus pacientes tienen prioridad. – Dijo con tono de burla.

-Tú también lo tienes, tonta. –Cogió su bolso y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Ya lo sé. Pero dale. Todo va bien.- Él asintió.- Te llamaré cuando sea, o hazlo tú. Estoy disponible las veinticuatro horas al día. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… Cuídate.

-Igualmente… -Bella dejó paso a la señora Lawrence, que llevaba a un niño de apenas tres añitos en brazos y ésta le sonrió. Jasper le dedicó una mueca y la enfermera cerró la puerta. Después de eso, sintiéndose de nuevo sola, dejó aflorar el agobio que sentía.

Sí. Quizás lo de la serpiente había sido una mera broma, pero eso no tenía porqué significar que estuviese menos nerviosa. De hecho, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Quizás fuese una tontería tal y como Jasper le había dicho, pero para ella, totalmente paranoica después de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, todo tenía un trasfondo un tanto más macabro.

Salió del hospital con paso lento y tortuoso, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, mientras la imagen de la serpiente seguía en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Llegó a la conclusión de que, cuanto antes se distrajese, antes se olvidaría de todo. Como si eso fuese fácil, pensó fastidiada.

Cogió un taxi a pocos metros de la salida del hospital y dio la dirección de la tienda de música de Emmett y Aidan. Quizás verle y hablar con él, o mirar algo de música, podría ayudarla a tranquilizarse y a distraerse. Apenas llegó, se acercó a la tienda y nuevamente, se quedó abstraída mirando la entrada de la misma. Edward había pasado allí el tiempo de aquella vida nueva creada de la nada. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral cuando le asaltó ese pensamiento. Nueve años… Nueve años caminando por aquellas calles con un nombre completamente diferente, con una vida ajena y una historia que era una mentira. La impotencia la embargó por completo, el sentimiento de angustia ante aquella idea. Edward…

-¿Bella? Ey, ¿cómo va todo?- Se giró hacia su izquierda, hacia la procedencia de la voz. Emmett la miraba sonriente, con una funda de guitarra en su mano izquierda y una carga enorme de bolsas en la otra mano.

-Hola.- Le sonrió.- Todo bien…- Se acercó a él y cogió varias de las bolsas que llevaba. -¿Y eso? –Dijo señalando la guitarra.- ¿Una nueva adquisición para colgar por las paredes?- Emmett sonrió divertido y asintió.

-Sí. Un vecino no la quería para nada y me ha dicho que prefería que yo la expusiese en la tienda antes de dejarla coger polvo en algún desván. Así que… - Se acercaron a la entrada y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. En la tienda no habría más de ocho personas, pero dada la hora que era y el ser martes, un día laborable, era más que normal que hubiese poca gente rondando por allí. - ¿Has sabido algo de Aidan, aparte de la llamada del otro día? ¿Ha averiguado algo?- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea…-Desde que Emmett se había enterado de todo tras aquella charla con Rosalie, la verdad es que Bella estaba mucho más tranquila. Se daba cuenta de que aquel problema no sólo era cosa suya, sino que Emmett tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar también al tanto de lo que ocurría con su mejor amigo, y aún más tras descubrir que le habían hecho, ocultándole su identidad hasta entonces.

-Bueno, ya aparecerá. Es así de cabezón. Bueno…- La miró mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre el enorme mostrador.- Tú ya lo sabes. Mejor que yo, seguramente…- Dijo riéndose nervioso.

-No te creas.

-O sí.- Empezó a sacar de las bolsas varios paquetes.- Pero bueno… lo que sea que tenga que pasar, pasará. No quiero darle más vueltas porque sé que Aidan hará lo que crea conveniente. Ya lo verás.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya… -Miró con deleite la guitarra.- Oye… -miró a Emmett sacándole la lengua. - ¿te importa? Total, si luego vas a colgarla por ahí…- Emmett sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Adelante, toda tuya. – Bella quitó la funda de ella y se sentó en una de las esquinas del mostrador, de espaldas a la gente que estaba allí comprando. Estaba ciertamente desafinada, pero no demasiado para lo antigua que parecía ser. La madera estaba algo tocada, pero el color seguía intacto, los dibujos plateados que la decoraban seguían brillando y las cuerdas estaban en buen estado. Movió los pistones levemente hasta que consiguió el tono correcto.

-Guay…- Dijo feliz. La verdad era que la música era lo único que parecía poder distraerla en ese momento y agradeció en silencio que aquel vecino de Emmett le hubiese regalado aquella guitarra, quizás…

Comenzó a tocar varias notas sueltas, desvariando finalmente en una de las canciones que Edward solía tocar, la primera que le escuchó en aquel pub en Nueva York, y la que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Aún se acordaba de lo mucho que le había afectado su presencia cuando lo tuvo tan cerca de ella, tras su actuación.

Tarareaba absorta, dejándose llevar, con los ojos cerrados y la mente vagando por su mundo feliz, el mundo en el cual Edward nunca se había marchado, un mundo en el cual no había ningún problema, ni serpientes, ni falsas muertes.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese mismo instante? ¿Estaría recorriendo las calles que lo habían visto crecer hasta aquel fatídico día? ¿O estaría perdido sin saber dónde buscar, sin saber donde recordar? ¿Estaría solo o acompañado? La voz se le quebró cuando pensó eso y la canción terminó en ese momento. La angustia comenzó a alentar los latidos de su corazón y sintió una estúpida humedad cubriendo el velo de sus ojos. Agachó la cabeza hacia la guitarra y se tragó las lágrimas. Edward estaría bien, tenía que estarlo.

Dejó de tocar.

-Qué pena…- Dijo una voz a su espalda. Bella se giró y su mirada dio con otros ojos que no había visto hasta entonces, de un color azul cielo fuerte. Su cabello era de un tono rubio dorado con destellos de la misma tonalidad, tez clara y rasgos suaves y simétricos. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos sencillos vaqueros, y su pose denotaba una despreocupación que le resultó envidiable, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y en su mirada una mueca de diversión.- Era realmente bonita. Muy sobrecogedora…

-¿Me…? ¿Me estabas escuchando?- Él asintió. Bella sintió que la sangre subía a trompicones hasta su cara y cubría sus mejillas, colmándolas de un calor que le resultó insoportable. Lo que le faltaba.- Vale… Esto… no suelo tocar en público.- Aclaró, para justificar su reacción.

-¿No? –Preguntó él, sorprendido.- Deberías.

-Que va… Tengo miedo escénico. Y no, no pienso hacer nada para superarlo…

-Nuevamente, una pena. – Ella no dijo nada, sino que se bajó el mostrador y dejó la guitarra apoyada contra el mismo. – Soy Demetri… - se presentó el chico en cuestión. – Demetri Vals. – Le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó, por mera educación.

-Isabella Swan. Bueno, Bella…- Le aclaró.

-Bella.- Repitió él. – Encantado. – Ella no dijo nada, sino que cogió el instrumento y lo metió de nuevo en su funda, cerrando la cremallera y dejándola sobre el mostrador para que Emmett hiciese con ella lo que tuviese previsto hacer. – Vaya, veo que eres una persona de pocas palabras, ¿no? – Ella se limitó a sonreír cortésmente.

-No… Bueno, sí… Soy muy poco dada a hablar… así por así.

-Ahora entiendo lo del miedo escénico. Viene de serie, ¿verdad? – Ella asintió.

-¿Bella?- Emmett salió de la trastienda y se quedó mirándola fijamente.- Vaya Demetri… tío, que rápido te amigas con la gente. - Bella miró a Emmett y de nuevo a Demetri, sin comprender. – Ah… Bella, este es Demetri; lo contraté para que me ayudase con la tienda, ya que Aidan está ausente y no sé cuándo volverá. Necesitaba un par de manos más, ya sabes…- Volvió a sonreír mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Ah… eso lo explica todo. - Demetri la miró y sonrió con una mueca de disculpa.- ¿Has hablado con Alice?- Le dijo ella divertida. Aún recordaba que su amiga había calado rápidamente a la gente con la que había trabajado Emmett, sin equivocarse ni una vez.

-Sí… y tengo su aprobado.- Dijo Emmett riendo.

-¿Te refieres a la pequeña duende de pelo negro y actitud alocada?- Dijo Demetri con una sonrisa. –Bella asintió.- Sí, tras un examen exhaustivo ha decidido que soy de fiar, así que… Me uno al club hasta que Aidan vuelva. – Parecía más informado de lo que parecía y taladró a Emmett con la mirada. Este negó y Bella tuvo claro que su amigo no había hablado más de la cuenta.

-No te fíes chaval, como lo hagas bien, quizás te unas al club para un tiempo largo…- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me importaría. - Dijo mirando significativamente a Bella. La verdad es que aquella chica no estaba nada mal y que quizás, con un poco de suerte y si pasaba con Emmett algo más de tiempo de lo normal, pues…

-Dale tío… Esos carteles no van a colgarse solos.- Le dijo Emmett, divertido pero serio. Demetri sonrió a su vez y se marchó a hacer lo que le habían dicho.

-Vaya con el jefe Emmett… Menos mal que no trabajo para ti. Me daría auténtico pavor el tener que aguantarte dando órdenes y demás… Así me caes bien. – Él sonrió con malicia mientras miraba como Demetri comenzaba a desenrollar varios carteles y descolgaba los viejos. La tienda comenzaba a estar cada vez más repleta de gente.- Oye Em… ¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda? Esto en nada se pondrá hasta arriba…

-¿Estás de broma? Claro que necesitamos ayuda… Por eso pretendo conservar a Demetri aunque Aidan vuelva, para poder llevarlo todo entre los tres. Aidan y yo seremos los administradores, sí, pero el trabajo sucio también lo hacemos nosotros, así que… nos vendrán bien más manos.

-Yo hoy no tengo nada que hacer, así que si quieres… Puedo echaros un cable.- La mirada de Emmett se iluminó.

-¿En serio harías eso?- Bella asintió.

-Claro. Tú dime más o menos qué tengo que hacer, y haré lo que pueda… - Le miró seria. – Pero sin tonterías eh… Nada de ser un mandón conmigo, porque te crujo a la mínima… o aún peor, haré otro tipo de trato con Rosalie.- Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Hecho.

-Guay…

-Bueno pues… si quieres… échale un cable a Demetri con los carteles.- Vio de refilón como el pobre no era capaz de acertar a colgar el cartel de un grupo de música de la manera adecuada, ya que no era capaz de sujetar una de las esquinas sin que otra se despegase. Bella se acercó riendo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo mientras cogía una de las esquinas inferiores que caía.

-Sí… - Pegó la otra esquina mientras hacía equilibrismo sobre la pequeña escalera.

-Espera, déjame a mí. – Se subió por el otro lado de la misma, y como pudo, enganchó una de las esquinas superiores con la cinta adhesiva que Demetri le pasó.- List…- Estaba a punto de bajarse cuando su pie resbaló del escalón y estuvo a punto de caer, antes de que las manos de aquel chico que acababa de conocer la sujetasen. Le miró asustada por su agarre, pero antes de decirle nada, él sonrió y la soltó. – Gracias… -susurró.

-No hay de qué.

-He aquí otra de las razones por las cuales no podría subirme a un escenario… como ves, el riesgo de caída es muy alto. – Ambos se bajaron de la escalera y Demetri la llevó a otro de los postes.

-Sí… ya lo veo.- Bella lo miró fijamente. Su mirada había cambiado, pasando de aquella diversión pura a otra que ella no supo descifrar. - ¿Estás bien?- Él sacudió su cabeza, suspiró y sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo.

-Sí… - Pero detrás de aquella afirmación, había algo más.

-Oye… Demetri… Mira, Emmett, yo, y otro grupo de gente solemos salir por ahí… de vez en cuando y oye, si quieres venirte, por mí no habría ningún problema.- Y algo le decía que por el de Emmett tampoco.

-¿Eh?- Su mirada se iluminó de nuevo.- ¿Salir…? Claro. – Sonrió de nuevo y cogió otro de los carteles.

Pero antes de seguir con el trabajo, Bella vio claramente como aquella sombra volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su mirada.


	41. Capítulo 41

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

Una fría llovizna caía empapando de manera irremediable a cualquiera que hubiese sido demasiado incauto a la hora de elegir bien su atuendo para salir a pasear. Aidan no había sido uno de los más listos aquel día, y la cazadora prácticamente parecía haber sido sacada de una lavadora instantes atrás. Un coche pasó a toda velocidad por su lado y salpicó el agua de un charco de importantes dimensiones, justo hacia su posición. Maldijo en voz baja por su mala suerte, pero eso no le evitó que los pantalones oscuros se volviesen aún más negros por la humedad.

-Mierda. – Espetó con brusquedad, haciendo que una señora de aspecto regio se girase hacia él y le mirase con desprecio. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y le devolvió la mirada, a lo que ella alzó el mentón y siguió su camino.

Genial. Desde que tenía el pelo más largo, parecía que todo el mundo lo tomaba por una especie de delincuente juvenil, o no tan juvenil, y las miradas reprobatorias se sucedían con una frecuencia casi alarmante. Pero sin saber porqué, no tenía para nada pensado cortárselo. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía más él… de esa forma. Un tanto raro, pero algo que no podía evitar.

Siguió caminando hacia una de las bibliotecas que también frecuentaban. Apenas les quedaban una década para revisar en la anterior, pero por si acaso ya estaba buscando más archivos en otra. Prefería asegurar otro lugar de búsqueda, para no perder el ritmo de la misma.

En una de las esquinas, un grupo de tres personas armados con dos guitarras y una especie de batería casera, tocaban una canción de aspecto alegre y con mucho ritmo, pero nuevamente, la gente parecía demasiado apresurada para pararse a mirar y a disfrutar un poco, pasando de largo y lanzando miradas de desdén a los tres muchachos que tocaban empapados. Él se detuvo. No tenía prisa alguna, ni siquiera tenía por qué ir hasta la biblioteca, pero al menos quería… quería detener un poco su propio tiempo con esa pequeña parada. Aunque no sirviese para nada.

Los chicos seguían el mismo ritmo, sin mostrar signo alguno de cansancio por él, sobre todo gracias al ritmo enfermizo que llevaba el supuesto batería. Siguieron con ello varios minutos más, hasta que llegaron a un apoteósico final que nadie, aparte del mismo Aidan, aplaudió. Fue más humillante ver el desinterés del público que el ser él el único que estaba allí detenido. Los chicos le lanzaron una mirada de agradecimiento y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos para tocar la siguiente canción cuando…

...

...

_-¿No estás listo? ¡Edward!_

_-Tío, ya estoy llegando…- Tarde, tarde… sólo llegaba cinco minutos tarde, nada más._

_-¡Pues venga! El local está lleno y estamos sin espectáculo._

_-¡Martin tío! Si no dejo de hablar por teléfono no voy a poder aparcar, ¡joder!_

_-¡Vale, vale! – Sin despedirse, ambos colgaron a la vez._

_Siguió conduciendo durante dos minutos más, hasta que llegó frente al local. Fuera del mismo, la multitud comenzaba a agolparse, bajo las brillantes luces que formaban las letras del pub. Dejó el Volvo aparcado de mala manera en un hueco en el que ni siquiera entraba de manera correcta, pero no tenía tiempo. Una multa más, una multa menos… no le importaba. Sacó la guitarra del maletero y salió corriendo hacia la entrada._

_-¡Eh tío! ¿Dónde te crees que vas? ¿Dónde está tu pase?- Se giró._

_-¡Joder Rudolph, tío, soy yo! ¡Déjame pasar! – Le dijo al agente se seguridad que permitía la entrada a quien debía y se la negaba a quién no. _

_-Mierda Edward, perdona… - Escuchó varios gritos de protesta cuando lo dejaron pasar sin hacer cola, pero también escuchó la voz de Rudolph por encima de las demás.- ¡Es la mascota del local! –Cabronazo…- ¡U os calláis o no entra ni Dios ya! – Los gritos cesaron casi al momento._

_-¿Dónde te habías metido?_

_-Había un atasco de mil demonios…- Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba de cualquier manera tras las cortinas del escenario._

_-Los chicos ya estaban preocupados…- Vio desde la parte posterior, entre las cortinas, como sus compañeros ya estaban preparados, hablando entre ellos pero con todo ya listo. Martin relajó su expresión y le palmeó la espalda.- Vamos tío, tienes ahí a las groupies… - Frunció el ceño._

_-Vete a tomar por culo. – Le espetó. Martín se limitó a sacarle la lengua y empujarle al escenario…_

_..._

_..._

-¡Eh tío! ¡Ten más cuidado! – Se giró de golpe para encararse a quien le había empujado y le miró fijamente.- Eh vale… Tranquilo, estoy bien…- Aidan le miró confuso. ¿En serio para tanto era? Vio como el hombre que se había chocado con él se alejaba a toda prisa, evitando a la gente como bien podía y mirando hacia atrás.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, repasó mentalmente la visión que acababa de tener. Las luces de neón del pub, el nombre del mismo, refulgió en su cabeza como si estuviesen gritándole el nombre: Oxford Pub. Oxford Pub, Oxford Pub, Oxford Pub… Repitiéndolo, levantó la mano y un taxi se paró acto seguido a su lado.

-¿A dónde?

-Oxford Pub.- Le dijo sin dudarlo.

-Oxford Pub… No sé donde está…- Aidan maldijo interiormente.

-Ni yo. Pero necesito llegar allí sí o sí.

-Brooklyn o Manhattan… - Pensaba el taxista para sí mismo. En eso, era algo que Aidan no podía ayudar, ya que tan sólo había visto el nombre del pub, no de la calle ni barrio, ni nada. – Bueno… Probaremos… si tan importante es, claro. ¿Te hace?- Aidan asintió sin dudarlo. Claro que le hacía. Necesitaba encontrar ese lugar como fuese.

-¿Y el GPS?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa. El taxista se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír.

-Consecuencias de la crisis.

-Pensaba que los taxistas teníais un mapa en la cabeza.

-En Nueva York, o llevas años trabajando, o más te vale tener uno de papel a mano… en el cual no aparecen los nombres de los bares. – Con una carcajada sonora, el hombre aceleró y cruzó las calles de Nueva York tan rápido como los semáforos y demás circulación se lo permitían. Aidan mientras tanto, miraba por las ventanas del coche como los edificios de la ciudad pasaban veloces por ambos lados, y repentinamente le asaltó la sensación de que había estado allí con anterioridad. Y por una vez, casi estuvo seguro de que era así, ya que la visión del pub confirmaba sus sospechas: él había estado allí, pero no como Aidan. Casi lo tenía claro.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo, mientras el taxista seguía conduciendo como un loco: he ahí otra de las características de la ciudad que tan poco le gustaba, pero a la cual en ese momento no le hacía asco alguno. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes.

_-¿Dónde andas? Estoy en la biblioteca desde hace rato. -_ Se mordió el labio. Sí que tenía prisa: no recordaba que había quedado con Amber para seguir con todo a las cinco.

-Amber, lo siento. Llegaré un poco más tarde. Me ha surgido… un improvisto. Pero en cuanto lo solucione, iré para allá. - En cierta manera, esperaba no solucionarlo y poder averiguar ya de una vez por todas todo. Estaba algo harto de la situación.

_-No pasa nada Aidan… Empezaré a buscar yo, no te preocupes.-_ Le dio las gracias.- _De todas maneras, llámame con lo que sea_. – Se despidieron y volvió a introducir el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Siguió mirando el paisaje pasar mientras el tiempo pasaba, y perdió la noción del mismo una vez dejó su mente vagar por la última visión. Músico… ¿podía ser que…? No, jamás lo había intentado, ni siquiera pensado. Ni de coña.

-Chico…- Quizás, si se animaba…- ¡Eh, chico! – Aidan sacudió su cabeza y miró al frente.- Ya estamos…- Señaló hacia su derecha: sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando divisó las mismas letras que había visto instantes atrás en su visión. Oxford Pub, en un tono plateado con un reborde de color rojo, que se iluminaba por las noches. Las letras contrastaban en el fondo negro, bajo el cual se veía la enorme entrada al pub, con las también enormes escaleras cubiertas por una alfombra de color rojo. Había cuatro o cinco personas fuera del establecimiento, conversando entre ellas. Aidan no pudo asegurar que fueran parte de los trabajadores del mismo, con lo cual decidió que lo mejor sería entrar al mismo.

Pagó al taxista y le dio las gracias sinceramente. Él hubiese tenido serios problemas para encontrar el lugar de no ser por él, y eso que tampoco estaba seguro del lugar en el cual se encontraba el pub.

Mientras se acercaba a la entrada, sintió una nueva sacudida traspasar su columna vertebral. La visión, aquel momento en el cual las letras se acercaban a medida que en aquellas imágenes él también se acercaban, volvía a reproducirse ante sus ojos, sólo que de día y con mucha menos gente. Suspiró cuando se detuvo frente al primer escalón de la escalera de entrada. La gente que había allí cerca no dio muestra alguna de ser parte del negocio y Aidan, sin pensárselo dos veces, se decidió a entrar.

Subió las escaleras y traspasó la enorme puerta de madera, la cual se hallaba en ese momento sin seguridad alguna, no como en su visión. La puerta se cerró a su espada, y la luminosidad del pasillo que conducía al salón principal menguó hasta ser sólo procedente de las pequeñas lámparas que pendían de las paredes del pasillo, tapizado de un tono rojizo oscuro y con docenas de cuadros colgando de las paredes. No supo porque sabía que el salón se hallaba al final de aquel ancho corredor, pero era algo que tenía claro. Las imágenes de los cuadros eran en tonos blancos, negros y grises, y mostraban a grupos, gente tocando en el escenario que imaginó que estaría allí también, firmadas y sin firmar. Por lo visto, por el lugar habían pasado bastantes músicos y cantantes. Sintió otra sacudida en el estómago.

...

...

_-¿Esta es nueva?- Le preguntó a Jackson._

_-Sí. Esta última es de Andy Slater, pianista… Estuvo aquí hace unos meses, pero nos ha llegado hoy la foto firmada. La verdad, es que ni siquiera sabía que se la habían sacado…_

_-La verdad es que no sale muy favorecido. - Matizó mientras recorría con la mirada la cara del hombre, con el cabello moreno y corto apenas siendo visible por la luminosidad de la foto. Daba la sensación de que su cabeza se cortaba de manera abrupta, con una pose orgásmica mientras tocaba el piano con una rapidez visible gracias al enfoque de la cámara._

_-Hombre, no sale tan mal…- Le dedicó una mueca de burla._

_-Si algún día me sacáis una foto a mí, intenta que se me vea la cara lo menos posible. Para evitar que algún capullo haga comentarios sobre mí. - Jackson le palmeó la espalda._

_-Sí tío, tranquilo, me ocuparé de que tu cara no se vea y que ningún capullo como tú se acerque a verla…- Se rió._

_-Más te vale._

_..._

_..._

Se fijó en la misma foto y la firma que le precedía. Andy Slater. Tocando el piano con aquella cara de puro disfrute y gozo personal: por un leve momento, casi esperó a ver aparecer a aquel chico, Jackson y repetirle aquellas mismas palabras. La imagen seguía siendo tan ridícula como la recordaba.

-Cómo la recordaba…- Repitió lo mismo que acababa de pensar en voz baja y se apartó asustado. Aquello… aquello ya era demasiado raro. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la imagen y seguir caminando por el corredor. Y tal y como había previsto e imaginado, apenas lo terminó de cruzar, llegó al enorme salón de forma redonda que había visto ya tantas veces. El escenario era tan grande como había visto, y alrededor del mismo se disponían las mesas redondas sin orden concreto, con diversos niveles desde los cuales poder ver el espectáculo con mayor comodidad.

Las imágenes con los cuadros, seguían su recorrido por la pared del salón, forrada con el mismo color rojizo y con las mismas lámparas iluminando la estancia. Toda esa iluminación le daba al lugar un aspecto tétrico y misterioso, rodeado de sombras, y con apenas seis personas sentadas en las mesas. Una suave música, jazz, sonaba de fondo, dándole al lugar un ambiente aún más teatral, como si se tratase de una película. Lo peor de todo, era darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, no le resultaba desconocido. Para nada.

Su mirada siguió vagando por el local mientras caminaba lentamente entre las mesas. Dos personas le miraron fijamente y cuchichearon en voz baja. Aidan no les hizo caso alguno. Su atención se había centrado en otra cosa. En un cuadro, mucho más grande que el resto, y por supuesto, más llamativo. Mucho más.

Al contrario del resto, aquella imagen resaltaba por los tonos dorados que la formaban. La tela rojiza que debería haber rodeado el cuadro había sido arrancada, dejando ver la pared que quedaba tras de esta, pero de la cual apenas se divisaba el color. Sobre esta, había escrito algo, en diferentes posiciones, con diferente tipo de letras, dibujos y señales. Mensajes. El corazón le latía a mil por hora bajo su caja torácica.

No era capaz de clavar los ojos en la imagen, a pesar de que ya la había visto, pero la descripción le resultaba atemorizante. Era un joven, de apenas unos veinte años, sentado sobre un taburete que se hallaba sobre el escenario, con una guitarra entre sus manos, y el micrófono pegado a sus labios. El pelo le caía a mechones sobre la frente, y apenas se le veía el rostro; sus ojos se dejaban entrever ligeramente entre las sombras creadas por la caída del cabello y se hallaba absorto en su mundo. Aidan levantó la mano y recorrió el cristal que cubría la imagen, sin una mota de polvo. Se notaba que lo limpiaban día a día.

Nuevamente, su mirada vagó por la imagen hasta detenerse en una de las esquinas de la misma, donde había un pequeño mensaje escrito con letras plateadas, grabadas sobre marco de madera.

_**Edward Cullen (1982- 2004)**_

_Te llevaste tu música allí donde el resto de los mortales no podremos escucharla. Allí donde estés, allí donde deleites con tu voz, iremos. Mientras tanto, te llevamos y te llevaremos siempre en el corazón y en el recuerdo._

Volvió a llevar la mano hasta recorrer el rostro del chico que mostraba la imagen.

El suyo propio.


	42. Capítulo 42

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

El aire comenzó a agolparse en sus pulmones. Sus ojos volvieron a vagar por el rostro de aquel chico, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era posible, de que aquel no podía ser él. Pero lo era. Lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el primer momento.

-Edward Cullen.- Su verdadero nombre, su apellido. Allí estaba, lo que había estado buscando durante ese tiempo. Lo tenía delante de sus narices pero… estaba muerto. Edward estaba muerto y él estaba vivo. No… Edward no podía estar muerto si él estaba vivo. El muerto era Aidan, alguien inexistente. Alguien que no era nadie. Él no era nadie, y en otro mundo, sí. – Edward… Cullen… - volvió a repetir en voz baja, sintiendo que la impotencia que tanto lo amenazaba lo embargaba por completo. – Edward…Cullen…- dijo con rabia.

¿Quién narices era? ¿Cómo podía estar muerto en Nueva York? ¿Qué había pasado, que había sido de su yo anterior? ¿Cómo había acabado siendo Aidan Brandon?

Apoyó sus manos contra la pared y apoyó la cabeza contra el cuadro de su persona. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, los puños se cercaron entre sus dedos y un gemido de desesperación escapó de su garganta.

-Dios mío…- No era nadie. No tenía nada. Tenía un pasado inexistente, un presente falso y un futuro incierto. A oscuras, a ciegas. Se replanteó todo, toda su vida. Los pocos años que recordaba con claridad, y un sentimiento que ardía como el fuego comenzó a corroer sus entrañas. Quien… ¿Quién le había hecho eso? ¿Quién lo había sabido todo desde un principio y se lo había ocultado? ¿Quién había sido el artífice de tal engaño? ¿Quién había sacado provecho de hacerle aquello? Por Dios, ¿quién?

Un dolor lacerante se abrió paso en su pecho e intentó atar cabos. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera, alguna maldita manera de averiguar qué había pasado. Reprimió el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, hasta llegar incluso a sentir el sabor de la sangre en ella. Le habían engañado, estafado… su vida no era nada… nada…

-Ey, perdona…- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Como pudo, se irguió intentando sosegarse, pero la rabia que sentía no podría aplacarla ni con toda la valeriana del mundo. – Ya no solemos dejar que la gente se acerque a ese cuadro. - Se giró estúpidamente y se encaró a su interlocutor.

-No tenía ni idea… lo siento.- Observó como el chico en cuestión abría los ojos como platos y daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Aidan entrevió claramente como sus manos comenzaban a temblar, y como sus ojos marrones pasaban de su cara a la imagen que quedaba a su espalda, y de nuevo a su cara. Aidan conocía a ese chico. -¿Jackson?

La expresión del joven se congeló y se quedó paralizado. Aidan no mudó la expresión; estaba demasiado alterado como para hacerlo, como para poder pensar con claridad y saber qué pasos tenía que dar. Aquello era una total locura, algo imposible de asimilar. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Pero el chaval, que no tendría más de veinti-muchos años, seguía mirándole como si tuviese delante un fantasma. Y en cierta manera, así era.

-No puede ser…- Balbuceó Jackson. Aidan torció el gesto y bufó.

-Cuéntame algo nuevo.

-Estás muerto. – Sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Yo me siento muy vivo.- Intentó bromear, pero se sintió idiota.

-No eres Edward.- Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-No, no lo soy.

-Pero eres… él. Lo eres. Eres igual. -Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.- No puede ser. No eres Edward… no lo eres…

-No soy nadie. Esa es la verdad. No soy Edward, pero a la vez, sí lo soy. – Sintió la garganta seca, irritada y lacerante. Jackson lo miró como si estuviese loco.

-No te entiendo, no sé… no sé quién eres. Dios mío…- Se llevó una mano al pecho, bajo el cual su corazón latía tan rápido como el de Aidan.

-Cuéntamelo tú. Necesito saber quién era… Jackson… Por favor. - Le imploró, rogando porque no lo tomase por un mentiroso o un loco.- Tú me conocías.

-Estás muerto.- Repitió.

-He estado muerto nueve años. Hasta hoy.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Martín… tengo que ir…

-Ve.- El chico desapareció corriendo, híper ventilando mientras se llevaba la mano una y otra vez al pecho. Después de ese momento, Aidan se vio algo liberado, vio que quizás la respuesta estaba cerca y se echó a llorar.

.

* * *

.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Tío, Jack, ¿Qué has fumado?- Miró a Jackson mientras este caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho.

-Martin, hazme caso. Es él. Es Edward. Está ahí fuera. Te lo juro.

-Eh… Vale, déjalo ya, quieres. Bastante jodidos anduvimos cuando pasó todo como para que ahora empieces con estas gilipolleces.

-¡MARTIN! ¡ME CAGUEN LA PUTA! ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE EDWARD CULLEN ESTÁ AHÍ FUERA! –Martín se levantó hecho una furia.

-¡IMBÉCIL! ¡EDWARD CULLEN ESTÁ MUERTO, MUERTO Y ENTERRADO! ¡¿TE ENTERAS, NIÑATO DE MIERDA?!- Jackson le miró envalentonado.

-Vamos. Ten un par de huevos, sal ahí fuera y díselo tú a su cara. ¡A SU CARA! ¡DÍSELO! ¡Vamos! – Martin rodeó su escritorio y salió enfadado al salón. Ambos se acercaron con paso presto hasta el chico que estaba de espaldas a ellos, apoyado contra la pared, al lado del cuadro de recuerdo a su amigo, rodeado de las firmas de toda la gente que había acudido allí a rendirle su pequeño homenaje. Y ahora, ese gilipollas aparecía haciéndose pasar por él… iba a matarlo.

-¡Eh tú! ¡¿A qué viene esa tontería de Edward Cullen?! –El chico se giró.- ¡No tienes derecho a…!... – Se le trabaron las palabras. La voz se le secó y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Las piernas se le paralizaron y sintió que un temblor que poco tenía que ver con el frío se extendía por su cuerpo, aunque ciertamente la temperatura parecía haber descendido de repente y sin motivo. Abrió la boca, la cerró varias veces mientras intentaba asimilar lo que sus ojos tenían delante. No… No podía ser. – Dios… - Se fijó en él. Jackson, no le había mentido. Aquel chaval era un maldito calco del que había sido el músico estrella de su bar años atrás. De su empleado. De su amigo.

-Buenos días a ti también. – Intentó sonreír, pero aquel hombre no varió la expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Quién se supone eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un maldito fantasma? - La sangre le huyó del rostro a medida que sus ojos observaban el par de orbes esmeraldas tan inconfundibles. Los había visto mil y una veces. Su pelo cobre, peinado de la misma manera que la última vez que lo vio. Su expresión, su cara, su todo. O bien era Edward, o era una copia hecha por… no, no podía ser. No podía ser una copia. Eran demasiado iguales… Pero no, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Aidan Brandon… o era. – Dijo el chico, con voz monótona. Habría podido distinguir ese timbre de voz entre miles. No había duda alguna.- Y por lo visto, hace nueve años era Edward Cullen… Anthony…- Dijo en voz baja. Anthony… -Edward Anthony Cullen…- dijo susurrando. – Me acuerdo de eso. - Sonrió de manera sarcástica. – Dios mío… Soy Edward… Yo soy Edward…

-¿Acaso… lo dudabas? –Le preguntó el recién llegado, a quien también conocía. Martin. Su jefe, su ex jefe. Le miró con una expresión inescrutable. Le costaba horrores hacerse a la idea de la realidad que ahora lo rodeaba.

-No lo recordaba… Martin…- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y los dos hombres sintieron un nuevo estremecimiento recorriendo sus espaldas. Eran sus mismos gestos, sus mismas expresiones. – No lo recuerdo… Todo. –Martin se acercó a él y, con la mano temblorosa, la posó sobre su hombro.

-¿Dónde has estado? – Aidan vio como de sus ojos pendían dos brillantes transparentes, los ojos cargados de lágrimas.- ¿Dónde cojones has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde? – Una de ellas se desbordó por uno de sus marrones ojos. Aidan sintió que los suyos volvían a humedecerse de nuevo, sin saber muy bien porqué.

-No lo sé…- se le quebró la voz.- Perdido. Ya no sé… no sé qué me ha pasado.

-Pero todo este tiempo…- Jackson también se acercó.- Todo el mundo cree que estás muerto. No… Dios, no puedo creérmelo… - Martin no pudo reprimirse más y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando caer las lágrimas que se había tragado durante todos esos años.

-Dios mío… Dios… Edward… - Aidan, Edward, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por sus propias emociones. Ya no podía más, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba la verdad de una maldita vez. Se separó de él al momento, la cara roja y los ojos ya cegados por las lágrimas, y asió su rostro entre sus manos. – No has cambiado pequeño cabrón…- dijo con la risa entremezclada con el llanto. Aidan no pudo evitarlo y rió levemente, sin saber porqué.

-Eso sí, estás mucho más viejo…- Vio como Jackson estaba igual que su jefe. Ni en sueños se había imaginado jamás que terminaría así, reencontrándose con gente que pensaba que no conocía y que en el fondo, sabía que habían sido seres muy queridos. Se sintió dolido y apesadumbrado por no poder recordarles pero a la vez contento de sí poder sentir el sentimiento de felicidad al verlos de nuevo. Los recordaba levemente, sabía que los había querido y que quizás, en el fondo de su otra persona, aún lo hacía. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de haber recuperado una de las muchas cosas que le habían faltado.

Durante varios minutos más, se limitaron a mirarlo y seguir intentando convencerse de que Edward era el chico que estaba delante de ellos y de que no había otra explicación alguna. Aidan ya tenía la certeza de que él era Edward. Edward. Ni siquiera le gustaba demasiado el que era su verdadero nombre. Martin y Jackson intentaban convencerse de que ante ellos había una persona de carne y hueso que estaba viva y coleando. El maldito estado de shock les hacía verlo todo de manera más fría, pero casi era imposible.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Dónde has vivido? Nueve años… Nueve malditos años… Dios mío…

-Londres. – Jackson casi se echó a reír.

-Ya decía yo que el acento era demasiado cerrado y raro. Pero no me lo explico. ¿Te largaste tú? ¿Te hiciste pasar por muerto? Y si has hecho eso, ¿por qué? Tío, ¡tenías que haber dicho algo! – Aidan le paró los pies.

-Eh, eh… No, no… He ahí el problema. Ya os lo he dicho. -Ambos le miraron asustados.- Yo… yo os conozco. Os conozco, pero no os recuerdo… al menos, no del todo.

-¿Amnesia?- Asintió.

-Eso parece. Los últimos meses he tenido ciertas… visiones… Que son las que me han ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. - Ambos le seguían mirando atontados.

-¿Pero nada? ¿No recuerdas nada? – Se encogió de hombros.

-He recordado el pub. Recordé Nueva York. Mientras tanto, he estado buscando a algún Edward que hubiese muerto aquí años atrás, pero no he dado con nada. Y después de mirar la fecha, he visto que aún no había llegado a ese año, a los sucesos… Así que, era cuestión de tiempo ver ese nombre en algún periódico y atar todos los cabos. - Martin negó.

-No hubieses encontrado nada. Tanto tus padres como la familia Swan estipularon que no querían que saliesen los nombres de los implicados en ningún lado.

-Mis… ¿mis padres?- Ambos le miraron.

-Sí, tus padres. - Aidan sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

-¿Mis padres están vivos? ¿Aquí?- Volvieron a asentir.

-Sí. Como todos, creen que estás muerto y se han hecho a la idea… aunque les costó. Pero no tenían más remedio. - Jackson volvió a mirarlo asombrado.- Pero… ¡es increíble! Aún me cuesta pensar en ti como Edward y asimilar que lo eres… Edward… Estuvimos en el entierro… en el funeral… Es increíble.

-Chicos. Nadie más puede saber que sigo vivo. Por ahora. Nadie más. Por lo que vosotros sabéis, Edward Cullen sigue muerto aquí, en Nueva York.

-¿Y en Londres?- Aidan asintió.

-En Londres es donde podré hacer más presión, a mis padres adoptivos, a mi hermana y a la gente que me ha conocido durante estos últimos años.- Kate. Pensó acto seguido. Y por supuesto, Bella. Bella tenía que darle unas cuantas respuestas. – Pero antes, tengo que averiguar que ocurrió. Quien me… quien me hizo eso, quien me dejó así, y allí, solo… - Martin y Jackson se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos.

-No… no sé si podremos disimular todo esto. - Dijo Martin.

-Tenéis que hacerlo. Os lo pido como favor personal, como un favor a… Edward. A mí.- Dijo derrotado. No tenía más sentido seguir engañándose. Tenía la confirmación que tanto había esperado, la confirmación de su pasado. Sería lo que daría forma a su presente y a su futuro, así podría reconstruir toda su vida.

-Se intentará…

-Gracias…- Dijo, mientras pasaba la mirada de nuevo por el pub, ahora ya vacío. Martín se había ocupado de desalojar todo el establecimiento para poder hablar tranquilos. – Tengo que pediros otra cosa… Necesito… saber… - Tragó saliva.- Donde se supone que estoy enterrado… La lápida. Necesito verla con mis propios ojos. - Ambos le miraron confusos y Jackson no dudó ni un segundo en darle la dirección. – Gracias de nuevo…

-Ten cuidado. Tu madre suele ir mucho por allí. - Él asintió.

-Me cuidaré, no os preocupéis.- Los dos siguieron mirándole.- Chicos, soy de verdad. En serio. Y… cada vez estoy más seguro de todo. Creo que las cosas van a ir bien… Vamos, que creo que podré… averiguar más. Antes de volver y empezar a poner mi mundo en orden.

-Te estaremos esperando… Aún tienes un escenario pendiente. - Se echó a reír.

-No sé tocar. - Dijo mientras ellos se relajaban un poco.

-Sí sabes… Sólo que no lo recuerdas.

-Será eso…- Admitió.- Chicos, antes de marcharme… Una última pregunta… El día de mi accidente… ¿Iba alguien conmigo? ¿Resultó alguien herido en el accidente? – Jackson asintió.

-Claro. Isabella, Bella, Swan. Tu novia por aquel entonces.- Aidan sintió que el corazón se detenía bajo su pecho y que al segundo, comenzaba a latir con mucha más fuerza.


	43. Capítulo 43

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

Edward Cullen comenzó a recoger su ropa del hotel. Edward Cullen buscó cualquier objeto personal a fin de no olvidarse nada allí. Edward Cullen seguía vivo, y Aidan Brandon había muerto, había desaparecido, tal y como había estado hasta nueve años atrás. Ya no tenía sentido alguno seguir llamándose así. Pero antes de nada, antes de intentar aclarar por términos técnicos quien era, tenía que descubrir muchas más cosas. Tenía que averiguar, investigar y preguntar. Ahora que sabía la verdad, le daba igual gritar a los cuatro vientos que ya no vivía más en la inopia.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Ya no daba para más. Necesitaba que alguien, alguien que supiese todo, le aclarase todo de una maldita vez. ¿Pero quién era ese alguien? ¿Sus padres? ¿Alice?... ¿Bella? ¿Era la misma Bella de su pasado o una maldita coincidencia que se llamasen igual? ¿Podía haber sido un mero nombre el desencadenante de todos sus recuerdos? Lo dudaba. Lo dudaba mucho. Estaba 99 % seguro de que esa Bella, era la misma Bella.

-¿Soy gilipollas? ¡Se apellidan igual! – Joder. Era más que evidente. Pero… ¿sabía ella que él era Edward? ¿Acaso… acaso conocía ese dato? Dios, ya no sabía ni que pensar, pero tenía que hablar con ella sí o sí. En parte, esa era una de las razones por las cuales tenía tanta prisa por volver. Por ella. El teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar.

_-¿Señor Brandon?_

-Sí…- Por últimas veces ya.

_-Tiene una visita. ¿Le permito subir? Dice llamarse Amber Chadwick. _

-Claro.

Amber había sido su gran apoyo tras conocer la verdad. No había hecho demasiadas preguntas cuando lo vio llegar completamente empapado y con cara de confusión. Fue ella quien intentó tranquilizarlo cuando se puso a gritar como un loco, presa de la desesperación. Fue ella quien no le dejó hundirse, mandarlo todo a tomar por culo y volverse contra toda su vida anterior.

-¿Ya preparando todo?- Asintió mientras ella cerraba la puerta, una vez hubo subido.

-Ya casi terminando… Sólo tengo que pagar la cuenta del hotel.

-¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo? – Dijo sentándose en la cama, a su lado. Cogió el billete que había encima de la mesita de noche, al lado del teléfono, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a mirar la hora Edward contestó.

-A las once de esta noche. – Vio de refilón como la mirada de Amber se ensombrecía.- Siento irme tan repentinamente, pero era algo que ya tenía previsto… si ocurría algo así.

-Aidan…- La miró, pero al momento se hizo a la idea de que más le valía comenzar a alejar aquel nombre de su mente. Si le habían ocultado la verdad durante tantos años, él no tenía por qué seguir con la mentira. Si habían hecho con él lo que les había venido en gana, él haría más de lo mismo.

-Dime.- Dijo mientras se azuzaba el pelo y suspiraba.

-Voy a echarte de menos. Mucho.- Quiso aclararlo.-No por… por motivos diferentes a los que te estarás suponiendo… sino porque me he acostumbrado a estar contigo y ayudarte con todo eso. Y ahora se me hará raro volver a estudiarme todos los nombres de las enzimas…- Sonrió.

-Podrás con ello. - Ella asintió.

-Claro que podré. Lo he hecho contigo, esta vez no tendrá porque se diferente. Si he podido con esto, puedo con todo.

-Me alegro de haberte servido para probar esa fortaleza…- Dijo divertido y sonriendo. – Veo que no he sido tan inútil como he creído.

-Aidan, no eres un inútil. Sólo has tenido que lidiar con una situación a la que poca gente se ha visto sometida. No te… no te tortures. Por lo pronto… vuelve, averigua lo que puedas, recupérate y luego ya… Luego ya harás lo que debas hacer. No quieras abarcar más de lo que puedes. – Asintió, a sabiendas de que tenía razón, pero aún así no se alivió el sentimiento de agobio que eso mismo le preocupaba.

-Lo sé. Ya pasará, me imagino. – Amber sonrió.- Y… oye, quería pedirte algo. Antes de marcharme… - Ella esperó, paciente.- Quiero… visitar un lugar. No he podido ir y la verdad, no he querido ir hasta ahora, pero… necesito hacerlo.

-Claro. Tú dirás.

En cinco minutos, ligeramente abrigados, salieron del hotel. Volvió a sentir la mirada de la recepcionista clavada en su espalda, ahogándolo. Parecía incansable en su intento de llamar su atención, algo en lo que no estaba teniendo éxito alguno. Había personas que resultaban inasequibles al desaliento.

-Se ve que algo quiere, ¿eh? – Edward se echó a reír y se azuzó las gafas de sol, para proteger sus ojos de los lacerantes rayos que se entremezclaban entre las pocas nubes que aquel día había en el cielo. El tiempo no era caluroso, pero al menos no llovía.

-Bueno, si veo que algún día… Ya sabré donde venir a buscarla.- Dijo levantando la mano y parando uno de los taxis que corrían a toda prisa por la calle.

Notó a Amber ciertamente cabizbaja en el transcurso del camino hasta su destino, pero él no dijo nada sobre el tema. Sabía que le dolía el hecho de que se fuese a marchar en poco más de unas horas, ya que los lazos que habían formado durante aquel mes se había hecho algo visible diariamente, y el pasar de eso a la nada, era algo que a él también le molestaba.

-Sabes… Podrás venir a visitarme a Londres siempre que quieras. Con tal de que llames un día antes para avisar. - Dijo para animarla. Ella sonrió, pero aquella alegría no llegó a sus ojos.- Amber… Lo sabes. Me voy, sí, pero no me voy a olvidar de esto.- Le dio un pequeño toque con el dedo en la sien.

-Ya sé que no te vas a olvidar joder…- El taxi paró en seco y el conductor les indicó que ya habían llegado. Edward pagó el precio del trayecto y ambos bajaron del coche. – Pero…- Dijo mientras se posicionaba a su lado y comenzaban a caminar por la acera. – Me preocupa que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora… Me preocupa… Es más, me preocupas.

-Estaré bien. Tengo un amigo que es como un armario empotrado, ¿recuerdas? Él me defenderá si los otros niños intentan hacerme algo.

-Eres un imbécil. – Frunció el ceño, divertido.

-Eso es algo que me repiten constantemente. No conseguiréis hacer que me lo crea.

-Es una pena. Tenía esa esperanza… Va siendo hora de que te hagas a la idea. No sólo eres Edward, sino que también eres imbécil. – Se echó a reír.

-Bueno, cuidado. Posiblemente sea contagioso.

-Me lo creo…- Llegaron frente a una enorme verja de color negro, la entrada formada en la enorme valla del mismo tipo, la cual cercaba un enorme prado de un tono verde esmeralda. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío cuando posó su mirada en ella, recorriendo con la vista los diferentes niveles de la misma.- ¿Vamos?- Le instó Amber. Él miró al suelo, violento y acto seguido asintió. Mejor hacerlo cuanto antes que alargar el momento hasta sentirse imposibilitado de dar otro paso más.

Comenzaron a caminar por el camino que bordeaba la extensa alfombra de tonos verdes, en silencio y sin mirar más allá de lo que sus pies pisaban. No quería, no se atrevía a levantar la vista y fijarse en las lápidas que los rodeaban. No se atrevía a hacerlo por si veía su nombre antes de lo normal, por si veía su imagen en cualquiera de ellas. Le daba pavor, terror hacerlo. Sentía que de hacerlo, el hueco abierto bajo sus pies se ensancharía aún más y posiblemente terminaría cayendo en él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Edward asintió, pero sintió que la boca se le secaba por momentos y que las piernas le flaqueaban. Quizás no había sido buena idea; de hecho, aún estaba a tiempo de darse media vuelta y…- Ni se te ocurra. Vamos a hacer esto. Lo necesitas, créeme. Venga…- Amber lo asió del brazo y le propició la fuerza que parecía faltarle, impulsándole a seguir andando.

Caminaron durante cinco minutos más, cruzándose por el camino con gente que se hallaba o bien visitando a sus seres queridos, como bien ya volvían de hacerlo. El ambiente no era nada agradable, no era nada atrayente, pero no le resultaba doloroso, porque no tenía recuerdos de ninguna marcha que le hubiese dolido. Le resultaba increíble saber que los que habían sido sus seres queridos lo habían sufrido sin motivo alguno.

-Aidan…- Susurró Amber repentinamente. Él la miró, pero sus ojos estaban clavados metros más adelante. En cuanto sus ojos dieron con la fría piedra, con la inscripción de su propio nombre en ella, sintió que los ojos se le secaban y que el mundo dejaba de girar de repente. Todo desapareció, no escuchaba ni veía nada más.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**1982 – 2004**_

-Dios mío…- Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular. Lentamente, se acercó como bien pudo hasta la lápida y se agachó a su lado. Acarició levemente la fría imagen que había al lado del nombre. – Soy yo… Otra vez… soy yo…- Recordó la imagen del pub en el cual había descubierto parte de su historia, pero aún así no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Madre mía…- Escuchó decir a Amber a su lado.- Es verdad… Es igual. Igual que tú, ahora mismo. - Volvió a contemplar la imagen. Esa vez, sí que podía ser más palpable el parecido, ya que tenía el pelo por poco, tan largo como en la imagen. El rostro había cambiado en los signos del paso de los años, pero por lo demás, las facciones eran las mismas, los mismos ojos, la misma nariz… todo. Exacto.

-Esto es demasiado…- Dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de nuevo e intentaba estabilizar el suelo bajo sus pies a base de mantenerse en pie sin moverse. – Demasiado…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible? No lo entiendo… Entonces, ¿quién está aquí enterrado? – Sintió que la cabeza se le partía en cien pedazos, pero ni por esas conseguía encontrar algo coherente en toda esa trama. Él seguía con la mirada fija en la imagen frente a él, en su propia fotografía. – Aidan, vámonos…

-Espera…- Miró la inscripción que había en la lápida, pero no era muy diferente a las típicas: "Tu familia y amigos jamás te olvidarán"… Pero le sorprendió la pequeña clave de sol dibujada bajo su fotografía. Por lo visto, había sido más aficionado a la música de lo que jamás había llegado a plantearse, incluso después de haber estado en el pub. "No tengo aficiones", le dijo a Bella hacía ya tiempo. No es que no las tuviera, sino que no las recordaba. Como tantas cosas. Siseó.

-Aidan… No te está haciendo nada bien el estar aquí. Ya tienes la prueba que querías: tu imagen, la lápida y la historia de tus amigos del pub. No tienes porque martirizarte así. Ya está…- Ella lo asió por el brazo y le impulsó para ayudarle a levantarlo. Se dejó arrastrar como bien pudo, pero las piernas le pesaban una barbaridad.- Cuidado…- Lo apartó del camino de un grupo de personas con las que estuvo a punto de chocar. – Perdón… - Escuchó decir a Amber tres o cuatro veces, pero aún así, no podía volver a su mundo real.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Amber abrió la puerta de un taxi que ni siquiera había visto detenerse.

-Volvemos al hotel. A tomar un café o algo. - Siguió dejándose arrastrar. No podía evitar que la imagen de la lápida siguiese apareciendo en su mente de manera intermitente, intercalada con la fotografía del cuadro del bar. No era capaz de vislumbrar nada, ni de fijarse en los edificios que dejaban atrás, ni de descifrar la preocupada mirada de Amber clavada en su sien derecha. Nada más. – Aidan, deja de pensar…- Le abrió la puerta del coche y volvió a ayudarle a salir.

-No puedo…- La recepcionista del hotel los miró con gesto enfadado, fijándose en la mano de Amber asiéndolo del brazo, pero él no se sentía especialmente preocupado por aquello.

-Te daré un buen golpe como no lo hagas. – Torció el gesto.

-Es más… rabia. Es rabia, estoy muy enfadado, ¡pero no sé con quién!- dijo en voz más alta de lo normal. Varios de los clientes del restaurante del hotel lo miraron con expresión asustada, pero no dio indicios de haberse dado cuenta de ello. – No lo entiendo, no entiendo porqué.

-Pudo ser un error del hospital…

-No, aquí hay algo más. ¿Qué ganaban con hacerme esto? ¿Quién ganaba?

-Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas…

-Ya. Pero es lo inevitable. Y tarde o temprano lo averiguaré. Y cuando lo haga…

-¿Venganza?- Dijo ella divertida mientras le encargaba dos cafés a la camarera.- ¿Te volverás loco y comenzarás a matar a diestro y siniestro? No quiero ser cómplice de eso… - Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No, no haré nada de eso. Pero me aseguraré de quien haya hecho esto, pague por ello. Y no sólo por mí, sino por mis padres biológicos, ya que no imagino lo que debieron sufrir tras todo esto. O mis amigos, como los chicos del bar, de quienes me alejaron sin miramientos. Y de…- Bella pensó rápidamente.- y de los demás. No puedo dejarlo estar, tengo que hacerlo por ellos…

-Lo entiendo… - Amber miró sus manos.- ¿No es demasiado azúcar?

-¿Eh? Ah…- Dijo mirando los cuatro sobres vacíos que había dejado al lado de la taza.- No… no lo sé. Es una manía, siempre echo mucho azúcar… - Amber sonrió más abiertamente.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos. En serio. – Él también rió.

-¿Tanto como azúcar echo al café?

-Más joder. Bastante más.

-Bueno, siempre puedes ir a visitarme. O vendré yo, ya lo verás.

-Más te vale… O si no…

-¿Si no?

-Tus ya de por si extrañas sinapsis, dejarán de suceder…- Se echó a reír y dio un largo sorbo a su café.


	44. Capítulo 44

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

-Mal, mal, mal… Tienes los dedos del tamaño de mazorcas de maíz.

-¡Pero quiero aprender!

-Emmett, cariño, quizás no sea lo tuyo…

-Jo, Rose, no me quites la ilusión…

-No te estoy quitando la ilusión, tan sólo estoy siendo realista.

-Emmett, no es que estés haciéndolo mal…- Dijo Bella sonriendo.- Sino que dependiendo del grosor de los dedos, suele costar más o menos llegar a los trastes… En tu caso, un poco más… pero creo que podrás…

Emmett intentó tocar otro nuevo acorde, pero de nuevo sonó como un gato al que acababan de pisarle la cola.

-¿Aún nada? – Demetri se echó a reír mientras dejaba la bandeja con refrescos y cervezas encima de la mesa de su apartamento.- Emmett, ríndete. Quizás la batería sea mejor para ti.

-¿Tú crees?- Se le iluminó la mirada.

-Sí… Tu fuerza bruta sería perfecta para ello. - El timbre sonó con fuerza en el interior de la casa.- Oh, vaya. Me imagino que...

-Alice.- Dijeron Bella, Emmett y Rosalie al mismo tiempo. Demetri se echó a reír y fue a abrir la puerta, desde donde entró como un vendaval la pequeña duende.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – Dejó varias bolsas sobre la mesa y poco le faltó para derramar los vasos que ya había sobre la misma.

-¡Ten más cuidado! – Le espetó Demetri.

-Tú a callar. Aún no te trago del todo… - Él le sacó la lengua.

-Sí que me tragas, pero tienes que tener alguien contra quien despotricar. Y si como me han dicho, tu hermano está fuera, y Emmett ya tiene a Rosalie, es normal que tengas que hacerle la puñeta al único que queda libre… o sea, yo.- Ella frunció el ceño.

-No te pases.

-Sabes que tengo razón.

-Tú siempre tienes que tener razón.

-Y te fastidia de sobremanera que siempre la tenga.

-¿Podéis dejar de discutir?- Dijo Emmett, dejando la guitarra a un lado y estirándose.- Parecéis un maldito matrimonio.

-¡A callar! – Gritaron los dos a la vez. Emmett se enfurruñó.

-¿Veis? Lo dicho...- Se sumió en un inquieto silencio mientras miraba como Demetri y Alice se miraban enfadados. Bella y Rosalie, meras espectadoras, aguantaron las carcajadas hasta que no pudieron más y comenzaron a reír escandalosamente. Emmett comenzó a ponerse rojo y Demetri y Alice fruncieron el ceño.

-Joder… - Bella se dejó caer contra el sofá de nuevo.- En serio, vaya tela… Dios… - Los demás no dijeron nada.- Oíd chicos… ¿Cuándo narices vuelve Victoria? ¿No debería estar ya aquí?- Dijo intentando sosegarse.

-Está con Jacob, revisando los resultados de la convención donde ha estado, y creo que han quedado esta noche para ir por ahí a tomar algo… -dijo Rosalie. – Me imagino que más nos valdrá estar también disponibles o me matará. Victoria enfadada… - bufó. – Mal rollo.

-Pues nada. - Bella vio como Emmett se levantaba de golpe del sofá.- ¿Dónde vas?

-Móvil…- Dijo sacando el aparato de sus vaqueros y riendo.- No tardo…- Se marchó del salón y se encerró en el baño.

-Y luego dicen de las mujeres…- Rosalie entornó los ojos.- Es peor que yo misma. Llevan tres días dándole la lata con un concierto que quieren dar en la tienda.

-¿Un concierto en la tienda?- Rose asintió.

-Sí. Es por eso que se le ha metido en la cabeza el querer aprender a tocar la guitarra… Dice que le resulta penoso tener una tienda de música y no tener ni idea de ello. Es un grupo relativamente nuevo… Se supone que darán un pequeño concierto acústico en la tienda para promocionarse, y Emmett ha aceptado, sólo que estando solo Demetri y él llevándola, es mucho lío. Le he dicho que podíamos ayudarle, pero me ha soltado que aún tiene otros detalles que pulir. -Bella asintió.

-Repíteselo. Yo me animo a echarle un cable. Total, un día más o menos… Me imagino que de necesitarlo, Jacob me daría una dispensa. Y si no, le diré que quiero usar eso como método de enseñanza con los chicos. - Dijo con tono travieso.

-Les estás dando una libertad que da miedo…- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, y digamos que saben más de música que antes. El último examen lo han aprobado todos. Todos. Y no era precisamente fácil. Así que, el señor Black, -dijo con tono solemnemente ridículo.- no tiene de qué quejarse. No creo que tenga pega alguna que ponerme si le digo eso… Aunque de todas maneras, no hará falta.

-Si hace falta, yo también me apunto…- Demetri miró a Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dices que no me soportas, y en cambio, quieres ir a mi trabajo a incordiar. Quédate en casa chupando cristales, que harás algo más de provecho…- Si las miradas asesinasen, Demetri ya estaría más que enterrado.

-Haré lo que me venga en gana. Y tú ten cuidado; aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz. - Sus ojos brillaron, amenazadores.

-Eh… Dem… Créela. Está loca. - Matizó Emmett, volviendo del baño.

-¿Ya?- Emmett suspiró y asintió.

-Quieren establecer una fecha, pero yo no puedo asegurar cual será. Quieren que el disco esté ya disponible en la tienda el día del concierto, pero aún me falta la confirmación de la distribuidora para el envío. Hasta que no lo tenga, no puedo darles una fecha…- suspiró.- y no lo entienden. Me exasperan. –Se sentó al lado de Rosalie y ésta le pellizcó el brazo con cariño.

-Ya lo solucionaremos. - Él la miró tiernamente y Bella se sintió incómoda a su lado. Su propia situación era lo que volvía tensa cualquier escena amorosa.

-Bueno…- Dijo Demetri rompiendo el momento.- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

-¡Vamos a jugar a los bolos!- Emmett resquebrajó él mismo la bonita estampa con Rosalie con aquel grito.

-¿Bolos? ¿Conoces alguna bolera? – Preguntó Alice.

-Claro… Aidan y yo solíamos ir allí con Jack y Jamie, hace ya unos meses. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hace bastante que no sé de ese par de mamones, desde que empezaron a trabajar…

-A lo que íbamos…- Alice le cortó el rollo de malas maneras.- Esta noche, ¿qué? ¿Os apetece ir a cenar a algún lado?

-Me da igual.- Respondieron Bella y Emmett a la vez. Ambos sonrieron.

-Genial. Me gusta elegir…- Sin decirle nada a nadie, se levantó del sofá en busca de una guía de restaurantes. Demetri la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿No deberías pedir permiso antes de ponerte a cotillear en casas ajenas?- Le espetó con malicia. Alice le contestó sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Sí… pero como es tu casa, me da igual pedir permiso… ¿O acaso no quieres que mire? ¿Tienes algo que esconder? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eeeehhh? – Demetri se ofuscó.

-Que te jodan.

-De nada. – Sonrió de manera divertida y comenzó a retirar libros de una enorme balda que había cerca de la enorme televisión de plasma. A los pocos segundos, ya hojeaba uno enorme, sacaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba a toda prisa.

-Bella…- susurró Emmett por encima de Rosalie. A pesar de que ésta los escuchaba, actuaba como si no lo hiciese.- ¿Qué tal estás? Después de aquello y eso… - Bella recordó sin remedio la pequeña serpiente descabezada de su rellano.

-Ya está casi olvidado… Me contento con imaginarme que sería cosa de una broma de mal gusto, tal y como lo comenté con Jasper. Creemos que alguien sabe un tanto lo ocurrido con Aidan y que sea algo de celos o así… Ya sabes. Tonterías. Me hubiese preocupado más si me hubiese encontrado a una niñata histérica buscándome.

-A mí me da que es cosa de la zorra de su amiguita… Kate. Esa de la que me hablaste.- Dijo Rosalie mirando fijamente otro punto alejado de ellos. Era un pensamiento en voz alta, pero aún así Emmett abrió la boca sorprendido y negó nervioso.

-¿Kate? Estáis locas. Kate no sería capaz de hacer algo así. La conozco demasiado bien… No. Definitivamente no la veo descabezando una serpiente.

-¿La serpiente?- Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que habían terminado alzando la voz hasta que incluso Alice podía haberlos escuchado.- Eso es cosa de Kate. Estoy casi segura.

-¡Alice!- Dijo Emmett horrorizado.

-No macho, deja de defenderla. Es una mala víbora, así que lo de la serpiente le viene que ni pintado. Pero en parte, por eso estoy tranquilla. - Llegó hasta ellos y se sentó a los pies de Rosalie, apoyando la espalda contra sus piernas.- Es tan cobarde que no hará nada más que eso. Se limitará a intentar meter miedo hasta que Bella se retraiga y mande a paseo a Aidan…

-Bella no hará eso.- Dijo Rosalie con seguridad.

-Sí, más le vale…- Remató Emmett.

-Por eso.- Siguió Alice con sus deducciones.- Kate tan sólo quiere marcar su territorio, quiere que Aidan siga solo para luego, quizás intentar de nuevo algo con él. Lo ha tenido tantos años comiendo de la palma de su mano que cree que las cosas seguirán igual. Nada más. Ya se dará cuenta de que esto no es un mero capricho.

-¿Veis? – Dijo Bella, sonriendo e intentando restarle gravedad al asunto.- Es por eso por lo que no estoy nada preocupada. Si Alice está tranquila, yo también. No hay nadie mejor que ella calando a las personas.

-Chúpate esa, chaval.- Le dirigió a Demetri. Este volvió a bufar exasperado.

-Vete a tomar por culo enana.

-Corriendo. – Miró al resto.- Por lo demás, ya tenemos reserva. También para Victoria, Jacob y los demás, así que, más nos vale ir tirando.

-¿No habría que avisarles?- Dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba y cogía su chaqueta del respaldo de uno de los sillones.

-Me ofendes. Ya está hecho.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé.

-¿No tienes abuela?- Le espetó Demetri. Emmett estuvo a punto de mandarlos a paseo a ambos, pero nuevamente, Alice fue más rápida.

-Te recuerdo que vas a pasarte el resto de la noche cerca de mí…- Le miró amenazadora.- Más te vale cuidar tus espaldas, rubio.

-¡Rubio! – Exclamó Rosalie, divertida y mirando a Bella. Ésta captó enseguida a que se refería su amiga, recordando aquella noche en la discoteca, cuando había comparado a Jasper como "el rubio" y a Aidan como "el rubio chulazo". Los demás no captaron la broma, pero estaba segura de que en cuanto se encontrasen con Victoria, algo organizarían entre las dos.

Salieron de la casa aún soportando las bromas de Alice y Demetri, y Bella casi estuvo tentada de marcharse caminando hasta el restaurante en el que cenarían cuando vio como Demetri se montaba en el Hyundai rojo de Alice. ¿Acaso les gustaba estar peleando constantemente?

Tuvo que aguantar las burlas que se dedicaron durante todo el trayecto, hasta el punto de estar tentada de ponerse a cantar en voz alta para dejar de escucharlos.

-¿Podéis dejarlo de una maldita vez? –Les espetó ya cansada.

-¡Es ella!

-¡Es él! – Gritaron a la vez.

-Ya… -Entornó los ojos. Pero para su propia suerte, pronto aparcaron y pudo salir corriendo del coche, al menos caminar más rápido gracias a que ese día había preferido unas cómodas deportivas y una gabardina negra de tela fina, ya que no hacía mucho frío. Alice la había mirado de mala manera al verla aparecer, pero había evitado su mirada toda la tarde. Divisó a Emmett y Rosalie en la entrada del restaurante, con gesto preocupado.- Buenas…- siseó Bella.- ¿Pasa algo?...

-Me han llamado de la central del seguro de la tienda. Han saltado las alarmas, y si no os importa, voy a ir en un momento…Tardaré un poco, pero visto que Jacob y los demás no han venido, creo que me dará tiempo…

-¿Puedo ir?- Le preguntó Bella desesperada cuando vio como Demetri y Alice se acercaban con gesto enfadado.- Por favor, no los soporto más. - Rosalie rió.

-Si son muy divertidos…- Dijo feliz.

-Pues quédate tú con ellos. Jacob apenas los conoce, y les dará vergüenza encontrarse con ellos solos… Así que… me llevo a tu novio. - Bella arrastró a Emmett hasta su coche, mientras este esbozaba una mueca de perversa diversión que no supo descifrar. A saber…

-No creo que haya pasado nada…- El gesto de Emmett volvía a ser ciertamente de preocupación.

-Espero…- Dijo mientras giraba en una rotonda.- Ahora que las cosas nos van bien, me jodería bastante tener que pagar daños y demás… o andar con movidas con el seguro. - No tardaron en llegar a la calle en donde se encontraba la tienda. –Mierda… - Soltó Emmett. –Esto es lo que odio de un sábado por la tarde en Londres… no hay donde cojones aparcar. - La calle estaba a rebosar de coches.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí atrás había un sitio libre!

-Mierda otra vez…- Sabía que tendría que dar la vuelta para poder volver a ese mismo sitio.

-Ya lo tengo. Déjame aquí, bajaré yo, aparca y ven a la tienda. –Emmett le tendió las llaves.

-Ten cuidado. Si ves algo raro, no entres. No quisiese tener que dar parte por asesinato. - Paró el coche y Bella se bajó. – Daré la vuelta aquí y aparcaré donde pueda. No tardo…- Bella asintió y echó a correr calle abajo, hasta la tienda, en la cual, para su asombro, estaban las luces encendidas. Seguramente sería un mecanismo de la alarma, para que quien quiera que entrase se viese sorprendido por la repentina luminosidad.

Pensó eso, hasta que entró en la misma, cerró la puerta, y las luces se apagaron.


	45. Capítulo 45

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

Tragó saliva mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado bajo su pecho y se giraba de nuevo hacia la salida. Las puertas automáticas no se abrieron e intentó introducir la llave en la cerradura de seguridad, pero el temblor de sus manos no le permitía acertar en el agujero de la misma.

-Joder…- susurró. Asustada, intentó volver a hacerlo, y por fin consiguió insertar la llave, aunque cuando la giró, no ocurrió nada y aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Algo estaba pasando, y quien quiera que hubiese entrado allí, sabía con qué jugaba… ¿o sería otro mecanismo de acción de la maldita alarma? ¿Encerrar dentro a quien intentase salir? Esperó que así fuese, ya que por suerte, Emmett estaría al caer, y…

Pasos.

Dejó de respirar como mecanismo automático de su propio miedo. Los pasos eran claros, audibles y resonantes entre las altas paredes de la tienda. Ya había oscurecido en la calle, y la luz de las farolas de la misma no le ayudaba precisamente demasiado. Además, si encendía el móvil, quien quiera que estuviese dentro… Dios, no quería ni pensarlo…

Los pasos resonaban en el fondo de la tienda, como si quien quiera que estuviese allí estuviese paseando. ¿Acaso jugaban con ella? ¿La habían visto entrar y lo estaba convirtiendo en un sufrimiento previo a su pérdida absoluta de cordura?

La serpiente… La maldita serpiente. Quizás, quizás era la misma persona, algún loco perturbado o… a saber. Dios… Dios, quería salir, necesitaba salir… Se giró hacia la puerta de nuevo, mirando hacia el exterior y rogando con toda su alma que alguien pasase cerca de la tienda. Emmett… por Dios, ¿dónde estaba Emmett?

Los pasos se acercaban. Se giró de nuevo hacia la oscura tienda: el halo de la poca luminosidad de la calle apenas llegaba a las primeras partes de las estanterías, lo cual aún sumía la parte trasera en una oscuridad aún más tétrica. O bien se movía, o daría con ella allí… Pero si lo hacía, no podría ver a Emmett cuando este llegase y avisarle de que algo ocurría.

Si era necesario, le atizaría una buena patada al intruso. Lo mandaría a Plutón de una buena torta. No tenía problema alguno para hacerlo, y conocía la técnica.

-Como te acerques…- Dijo con voz amenazadora, aunque sintió que ésta le temblaba.- Te aviso. No voy a escatimar en reventarte la cara. Te lo juro. No te reconocerán ni en tu casa, imbécil…- La intimidación podía llegar a ser su mayor amiga o su enemiga. O bien lo acobardaba, o lo envalentonaba… Escuchó una risa divertida. Bien, no era el primer caso…

Se preparó para golpear, a medida que los pasos se acercaban. Incluso podía jurar que escuchaba su respirar, su cuerpo moviéndose… y algo perturbándola. Se sentía fría y precisa en caso de tener que atacar, pero algo en su cuerpo le impedía moverse. Una sensación de horrible familiaridad…

Divisó los pies, ataviados con un par de elegantes zapatos de color negro, unos vaqueros tan oscuros como el betún del calzado y una camisa azul claro. Y después…

-No puede ser… - Los blancos dientes refulgieron en la penumbra. El corazón comenzó a martillear con mucha más fuerza, produciéndole un dolor lacerante en el pecho. Se llevó una mano automáticamente allí, intentando recuperar el control de sus propios latidos. –Aidan joder, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! – Su sonrisa desapareció acto seguido.

-Lo siento…- Dijo con voz suave.- Sé que dije que te avisaría, pero bueno, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

-Y tanto… casi haces que me dé un infarto.

-Lo siento.- Repitió. Ella se acercó a él, viéndole con más claridad y se detuvo a apenas veinte centímetros, fijándose en su pelo.

-Está… mucho más largo.- Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndoselo.

-Bien, me encanta la bienvenida. Lo digo por la emoción y eso. - Dijo con ironía. Ella frunció el ceño y él volvió a sonreír.- Y sí… crece con rapidez… y así… estoy más… a gusto. Más natural.

-Sí…- Y más Edward, pensó con dolor. Ahora sí que era sumamente igual. Era exactamente como él. Parecía haber vuelto a aquellos años en los que lo conoció, aquellos años en los que era su Edward. – Aidan… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo fuera? ¿Y aquel cuento de Australia…?- Él la miró fijamente, disculpándose con la mirada.

-También he de pedir disculpas por eso. Sabía que Alice iba a intentar dar conmigo, así que compré ese billete a Australia y viajé con una línea extranjera hasta París.

-¿París?- Él asintió.

-Sí… y luego a Estados Unidos. - El latido se aceleró aún más.

-¿Estados Unidos…?

-Sí…

-¿A… a qué…? – Él volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo.

-Bella… ¿puedo pedirte… algo? Un pequeño favor. Sé que quizás… quizás te niegues, y lo comprenderé… pero… me serías de gran ayuda.- Bella tragó saliva.

-Me estás asustando… ¿ha pasado algo…?

-Bueno… aún no. –Volvió a sonreír misteriosamente.

-Aún no…- repitió.- ¿Y… qué… qué querías? – Él le tendió una mano.

-Ven. No me hace gracia hacerlo a la vista de cualquier curioso de ahí fuera. - Dijo mirando serio hacia el exterior. Bella miró por encima de su hombro y volvió a mirarlo a él.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró y tendió su mano hacia la de él. Él la arrastró hacia la penumbra y se apoyó contra una de las columnas; o al menos, eso pareció. - ¿Y bien…? -Él suspiró.

-Quería pedirte… es más… quiero… quiero que des los dos pasos. Sólo esta vez. -Su voz sonó tan segura que su cuerpo se estremeció.

-¿Los dos pasos…?- Dijo dudosa.

-Sí… ¿recuerdas la conversación, la noche antes de irme?

-Sí…- Claro que la recordaba. Cada detalle.

-Pues… sólo eso. Luego abriré las puertas y podrás… no volver a hacerme caso nunca. Lo aceptaré. - Ella frunció el ceño, a pesar de que no podía verla con definición.

-¿Por qué esas prisas ahora? – Él habló sonriendo.

-¿Por qué dejarlo para más adelante?... Sólo esta vez Bella, es lo único que te pido… Sólo esta vez…- Gimió. Se sintió tan sumamente acongojada que dio un paso sin pensárselo. – Uno más… sólo uno más…- Dijo él, susurrando. Y Bella volvió a dar otro paso.

Las manos de él se cercaron en sus brazos y la atrajo hasta él, hasta que la distancia entre los dos se redujo a la nada. Pasó una mano por su espalda y un estremecimiento sacudió su espalda.

...

...

…_Una de sus manos se deslizaba por sus bucles de color castaño, mientras ella seguía abrazada a él con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer en esa situación…_

_..._

_..._

Acercó su rostro al de ella, sintiendo que el aroma a fresas que emanaba su cuerpo se introducía en su mente, y notó la tensión que denotaba su cuerpo, el miedo que emanaba cada poro de su piel y el impulso que aún así evitaba que se acercase aún más a él.

...

...

…_Ella apartó sus labios de los suyos y los deslizó por encima de su boca, alterando la sensibilidad de los nervios de aquella zona, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese y que sus ansias de besarla de nuevo aumentasen…_

_..._

_..._

Evadió ese impulsó que la retenía y ella misma dio el paso definitivo. Los labios de él entraron levemente en contacto con los suyos, un solo roce, apenas el primer toque que lo desencadenó todo. Su mente desconectó con la realidad, olvidó esos últimos nueve años, olvidó todos los meses de dolor, todos los meses de recuerdos sin sentidos de él con ella, pero aquellos momentos olvidados, volvían a él a medida que los segundos pasaban.

_..._

_..._

…_La obligó a entreabrir sus labios mientras la besaba con la misma intensidad que su cuerpo le pedía. Las manos de ella se incrustaron en su piel con una fuerza que no hacía más que enardecer su propia pasión, y sus brazos estrecharon aún más el cerco de su encierro…_

_..._

___..._

Hundió sus manos en su cabello, acercándola aún más a él y profundizando el mismo beso, mientras la tensión que había en el cuerpo de ella, se desvanecía a pasos de gigantes y sus propias manos se anudaban en su espalda, uniéndose a él de la manera más cercana posible. Él se giró rápidamente y apoyó la espalda de ella contra la columna, encerrándola entre la fría piedra y su propio cuerpo.

_..._

_..._

…_Sus manos tiraron de su pelo mientras la tumbaba sobre las sábanas ya revueltas y dejaba de tener constancia de donde empezaba su cuerpo y donde terminaba; empezaba a deshacerse, comenzaba a perder su cordura, de la misma manera que ocurría siempre que estaba con ella, siempre que la tenía entre sus brazos y ella le correspondía de la misma apasionada manera…_

_..._

___..._

Aspiró con fuerza para intentar que al aire entrase en sus pulmones y le permitiese pensar con claridad, pero todo se nublaba, todo perdía su sentido, Bella le hacía perder su yo, su capacidad de permanecer en el mundo real; lo trasportaba a las mismas puertas del paraíso, y sólo con un beso… Tan sólo con un beso… Ella entreabrió sus labios.

_..._

_..._

…_-Por Dios… -gimió contra su pelo mientras deslizaba sus labios por su suave cuello y recorría con ellos la tersa piel que se alzaba y bajaba con el mismo ritmo de su rápida respiración. Deslizó una de sus manos desde su garganta hasta la curva de su cadera, hasta su espalda, y volvió a estrecharla contra él, mientras que de su garganta escapaba de nuevo un gemido estremecedor que tan sólo lo encendió aún más… _

_..._

___..._

Exploró su boca hasta que no quedó ningún lugar de esta que la suya no hubiese recordado, mientras su lengua se esforzaba por conseguir la victoria en aquella desigual batalla, en la cual ella era consciente de la verdad y él experimentaba de nuevo lo que ya había sentido hacia años… Ahora recordaba ese momento… Ese sólo momento… El primero de tantos…

-Dios… -gimió contra sus labios, pero ella misma no se alejó ni un centímetro y volvió a besarlo.

_..._

_..._

…_-Te quiero…- Gimió contra sus labios y ella sonrió. Se lo repetía cada vez que podía, hasta hacerle ver que sus palabras estaban cargadas de toda la sinceridad de la que él mismo disponía. Era su verdad, era la verdad que más clara había tenido jamás… _

_..._

___..._

Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, hasta llegar a su cuello y enlazarlas allí, encerrándolo aún más, aunque no había mejor cárcel que esa. La rabia por haberla perdido todos esos años aumentó de manera sobrecogedora, sintiendo que ese mismo sentimiento se hacía dueña de su cuerpo. Por alguien, alguien sin escrúpulos, alguien que… alguien en quien no quería pensar, había estado alejado de ella nueve malditos años. Nueve… Se apartó de ella, lo suficiente como para que sus labios quedaran encima de los de ella, pero sin moverse ni un ápice. Suspiró, dolido por la situación, por lo vivido, pero… a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría, todo en lo que se había visto envuelto… jamás había sido más feliz. Jamás recordaba haber sido tan feliz.

_..._

_..._

… _Lo estaba volviendo loco. Loquísimo. Un enfermo dependiente de toda ella. Intentó suspirar para aliviar la sensación de ahogo que lo embargaba, para poder liberar la tensión que comenzaba a acumular… Pero tan sólo consiguió que un gemido se ahogase en su cabello y que ella hundiese sus dedos en su piel, lo besase con más fuerza y lo llevase al borde de la misma locura…_

_..._

___..._

Entrecerró los labios de ella entre los suyos, succionando esa zona de tersa piel, mordisqueando las puertas del aliento de ella. El dolor por el sentimiento de pérdida seguía allí, pero se aplacaba cuanto más cerca la tenía, se marchitaba cuanto más se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de esos nueve años, ella siempre había estado escondida allí, escondida en su mente, en su corazón, y que por fin comenzaba a recuperar todo ello. Se alegraba al saber que ella siempre había sido la parte que le había faltado, que su vacío era el hueco quedado tras la ausencia de su esencia.

_..._

_..._

…_- Te están llamando… - Dijo ella contra su boca._

_- Ya colgarán. - Dijo él volviendo a besarla._

_-Podría ser importante…- Volvió a apartarse, pero él hundió sus labios en su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.- ¡Edward! – El intento de grito le hizo reír y apartarse._

_-Si es importante, volverán a llamar. - El teléfono dejó de sonar en cuanto cerró la boca.- ¿Ves?_

_-Eres imposible…- Él besó la punta de su nariz.- Aún no sé porque te quiero…_

_-Me quieres porque… porque sí… Te gusto… Te parezco atractivo, bien psíquica o físicamente… Y porque… te vuelvo loca._

_-Que poca estima te tienes…- Dijo con tono irónico._

_-No más de la que te tengo yo a ti Bella… no más…- Y volvió a besarla._

_..._

___..._

-Bella…- Susurró contra su boca. – Mi Bella…

-Edward…- Él suspiró mientras sonreía.


	46. Capítulo 46

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

-Aidan… digo, Aidan.- Sintió que las venitas de sus mejillas estallaban de golpe e intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió. No se movió ni medio milímetro de su posición.

-No… Edward. Es Edward…

-Ya me entiendes. – Él volvió a sonreír.

-No, tú no me entiendes a mí. – Bella lo miró sin comprender.- Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad? O al menos, los últimos meses… Sabías que yo no era… Aidan…

-Pero si…- Él negó y besó sus labios para acallarla, algo que surtió efecto.

-Edward Cullen. – Le miró asustada.- Mierda, no. Edward Anthony Cullen. ¿Es así, no?- Dijo ciertamente divertido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo sé. Sencillamente, lo sé. Y también sé quién eres tú… y aún más quién soy yo. Lo he visto, ¿sabes? Ahora mismo…

-¿Qué has visto?- Cada vez tenía menos sentido todo.

-A ti. A mí. No sé cuándo. Una habitación, paredes azules… Una ventana a nuestra izquierda, un cuadro con un paisaje sobre el cabecero de una cama de sábanas blancas… Tu pelo, igual de largo… -Sonrió.- Tus ojos, mirándome mientras te abrazaba y tu piel contra la mía…- Un estremecimiento volvió a sacudir su espalda y cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la suya.- Tus labios contra los míos, como hace un momento… Tu sonrisa despreocupada, a mi lado, abrazada a mí. - Ella no podía cerrar los ojos, sino que miraba al vacío asustada. Era él… Era él y ya lo sabía.

-Dios mío… Dios, Dios, Dios…- Él rió, sintiendo que la rabia estaba a punto de desaparecer.- No puede ser.. Sencillamente, no puedes…

-¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo? – Tenía la verdad tan cerca, tenía todo su pasado volviendo de tal manera, con ella delante de sus ojos… Y no lo veía. – Bella, ¿cómo puedo demostrarte que soy Edward, pero a la vez que sigo siendo Aidan?- Bella se apartó de él y le miró fijamente. Eso era algo que ella no necesitaba saber: ya lo sabía. Lo que no comprendía era como él conocía todo eso.

-No… no tienes que probar nada.- Edward se llevó una mano al pelo, nervioso.

-A ver… No tengo muchos datos todavía…- Dijo sintiéndose tonto.- Pero… trabajaba en un pub de Nueva York, el Oxford Club, tocando allí… Mis amigos aún siguen allí.- Una súbita punzada le atravesó el estómago, recordando sus caras de sorpresa cuando lo vieron.- Tocaba la guitarra, o eso creo…

-Y el piano…- dijo Bella susurrando, sin poder contenerse.

-¿Ah sí? Tendré que probar eso…- Respondió divertido y alegre de darse cuenta de que quizás ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de lo que le estaba contando.- Pues… Estuve allí. Recordé ciertas cosas… ciertos días puntuales. Y luego, estuve en el cementerio…- Bella cerró los ojos al recuerdo de aquella lápida que tantas veces había visitado.- Allí estaba… mi foto… una clave de sol al lado de la misma…

-La grabó Martin, tres años después.

-De eso sí que no me acuerdo… -Bromeó.

-No tiene gracia.

-Lo sé…- La abrazó con fuerza y sintió como las lágrimas que momentos antes había visto pender de sus ojos marrones ahora se deslizaban por su cuello. – Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

-Nueve años… - Sintió que aquella sensación de ahogo y angustia que la embargaron durante tantos años volvían a ella.- Nueve años sufriendo…

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué culpa tienes tú? – Se apartó de él y enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente.- Ni siquiera… ni siquiera podías saber nada…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bella? ¿Por qué todos esos secretos? – Preguntó dolido.

-¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú? No podía decirte nada, no podía… ahondar en ese pasado que no recordabas. Y si… ¿y si después de creerte muerto, te volvía loco yo misma? No podría perdonármelo jamás. Ya me costaba seguir día a día, después de lo ocurrido, como para tener que cargar con algo así…

-No me hubiese pasado nada… No me hubiese marchado.

-¿Y me hubieses creído? Te conté lo que pensaba cuando te vi por primera vez, no guardé nada de mi pasado… excepto los recuerdos que me dolían a mí misma. Era mi vida, y tú eras un desconocido total que se parecía a… a ti mismo. Dios, qué raro suena todo esto. - No pudo evitar sonreír con fastidio.- Te conté todo, y aún así llegaste a pensar que estaba loca… Imagina si llego a decirte que tú eras Edward, pero que no recordabas nada, y que yo era quien era… Posiblemente en lugar de tomarme por loca, me hubieses conseguido una habitación en el psiquiátrico más cercano.

-Posiblemente… pero sigo creyendo que estás loca.- Le dijo para aliviar la tensión.

-Eso ya me lo decías mucho antes.

-Ya lo sé…

-¿Lo sabes?- Él se llevó un dedo a la sien y se apuntó con él.

-Todo está aquí…- Dijo con una mueca de diversión.- Guardado y mostrándose a cuentagotas, pero está. Es cuestión de tiempo… y ayuda. - Su expresión se tornó seria.- Porque Bella, necesito ayuda para acordarme de todo. Tengo que hacerlo, y, por supuesto, descubrir las razones que llevaron a quien quiera que fuese a hacernos esto. - Volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente.- Aunque la verdad, ahora mismo, no tengo mucha prisa… Si tú estás, claro.

-Claro que estaré.- Le dijo decidida y apartándose de él. –Pero tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado. No sé… no sé quien está metido en esto y quien no… Sé perfectamente que Alice y tus padres no tienen nada que ver con todo esto…

-¿Has estado indagando por ahí? –Bella asintió.- Me alegro. Me alegro de que ya que yo he estado perdiendo el tiempo dos meses por ahí, aquí la gente no se haya quedado de brazos cruzados.

-Dos meses… ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Australia?- Preguntó divertida. – París… no sé qué hacías allí…

-No te lo creíste, ¿verdad?- Bella negó.- Ya lo sabía… Pero me imaginaba que Alice le daría vueltas, y más aún con todo este tema, así que tuve que dejar pistas falsas, como ya te he dicho antes. Y me fui a París… He de admitir que me fastidió viajar hasta allí y no poder disfrutar de la ciudad, pero por más que busqué allí, por más lugares que visité, no pasaba nada. No había recuerdos. No había nada.

-Pero… ¿por qué París? – Edward sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

-Pues… porque vi la estatua de la libertad… y bueno… - Bella se tragó las ganas de reír. – Fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió, así cerca, y decidí que si allí no daba con nada, iría a la estatua más famosa de todas… Y premio…- Recordó aquel día, caminando por la calle con los músicos tocando en aquella esquina…- Tuve una pequeña visión y vi el letrero del pub. Así que, di con él… y cuando llegué, me encontré con Jackson y Martin. Sabía quiénes eran, pero no los recordaba… y la imagen… la imagen colgada allí, con todas esas firmas… dedicatorias…- Sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.

-Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero te conocía mucha gente por aquel lugar… Gente del oficio.

-Sí… Y eso es aún peor, ya que así será más difícil descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto… Cuanta menos vida social, menos sospechosos.

-Veremos qué pasa… - Él asintió, queriendo dejar el tema de una vez por todas. Ya tendrían tiempo en averiguar qué había ocurrido, pero antes, quería recordar todo lo que pudiese. Quería acordarse de ella al cien por cien.

-Y Bella… - Ella alzó la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos.- ¿Y ahora qué? Quiero decir…- Volvió a sentir aquel calor en su rostro.- Tú y yo. ¿Qué va a pasar? – Miedo…. Terror. Si le daba más detalles, se arriesgaba a llevarse una negativa que podría terminar de hundirlo. Necesitaba que ella estuviese a su lado para poder seguir adelante con todo eso, pero a la vez… necesitaba tenerla a su lado como siempre lo había hecho, en su otra vida. Lo que sea que había quedado olvidado por el accidente sufrido, se había quedado grabado en su memoria, oculto, pero estaba saliendo a la luz.

-¿Cómo que qué va a pasar?- Dijo confusa.- Pues eso. Estaré contigo, ya te lo he dicho. Tenemos que descubrir todo lo que pasó, porqué y demás, y claro, después de todo…

-No, no, no. Sigues sin comprender. Tú y yo. – La miró con intensidad, queriendo demostrar con su mirada lo que las palabras no podían explicar.

-¿Tú y yo?- Se le quebró la voz.

-Claro. Mira… yo… Ya te lo dije: tenía la sensación de conocerte de antes. Y… bueno, estando en Nueva York… descubrí que no sólo era eso… ¿Recuerdas el día en el que te llamé?

-Claro… estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto y tu llamada fue lo único que nos tranquilizó a todos.

-Pues… Ese día creía que me estaba volviendo loco. Me asaltaban los recuerdos de mí mismo con otra persona, pero no era capaz de verla con claridad, salvo los ojos… Tus ojos. - Susurró.- Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de no poder ver el rostro, el corazón me martilleaba con fuerza al finalizar cada visión. -Sonrió de nuevo.- ¡Y me sentía furioso conmigo mismo! Furioso porque tiempo atrás te había dicho a ti que sentía algo más que una simple amistad y de repente… ¡me estaba enamorando de alguien que no conocía! Lo sabía porque no había día que no pensara en esos recuerdos, en esos momentos que recordaba… Y volvía a enfadarme aún más cuando veía tu rostro, ambos pensamientos tan separados…

-¿Enamorando?- Preguntó ella divertida, pero Edward sintió un horrible sentimiento de desazón cuando escuchó ese tono de voz.

-Sí… ¿suena estúpido, eh? O para mí, raro, ya que en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que me pudiese pasar algo así. A mí me gustabas, me gustabas mucho. Más de lo que jamás pude llegar a creerme. Y el comenzar a sentir esas cosas… No me gustó nada, pero más por ti. Porque yo me sentía feliz… Llegué a la conclusión de que tú simplemente me recordabas a alguien que me avivaba esos recuerdos. Y me sentí aún más cabreado. Te quería, pero amaba a mis recuerdos. Y en cierta manera, algo me decía que tú tenías mucho que ver con ellos.

-Y tanto…

-Sí… Estando en Nueva York, vi tus ojos en uno de aquellos recuerdos, la primera vez que los veía con tanta definición, tan claros y tan tuyos. Me sentí estúpidamente feliz, pero aún necesitaba el dato que lo confirmase, un dato que me dio Martin cuando me dijo que tú… que tú ibas conmigo en el coche… aquella noche. -Bella apartó la mirada levemente, pero fue un gesto que no duró.- Y a los pocos días, volví y… después de lo de hoy, y haberte visto con tanta claridad en ese recuerdo… Ya no tengo dudas.- Otra sonrisa escapó involuntariamente de sus labios. –Eres la misma.

-No sabía que… habías recordado tanto.

-Mucho más. - Ya habría tiempo.- La cuestión es… para mí eres la misma, pero para ti… ¿lo eres? ¿Sigues siendo la misma? ¿Soy yo el mismo para ti o el tiempo… ha hecho lo predecible? ¿Ha podido contigo? –Ella abrió la boca, aunque él volvió al ataque.- De todos modos… Te lo dije en aquel entonces: soy muy persistente para lo que quiero… y tú no eres excepción.

-No creo que haga falta…

-¿Ah no? – Preguntó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora bajo su pecho. Sintió que una estúpida alegría se hacía dueña de él.- ¿Y eso?

-Como si no lo supieses. - Engarzó sus brazos tras su espalda y la apoyó contra su pecho.

-Me gustaría oírlo. Dame tan sólo esa pequeña satisfacción… Me será suficiente para los próximos… dos minutos. Luego ya veré qué te pido.

-Te quiero. – Le espetó ella.

-¿A Edward o a Aidan?

-Acabas de demostrar que, a pesar de todo, Aidan es tan imbécil como Edward, así que, la diferencia es mínima.

-Me va la vida en ello. Siempre que no lo demuestro, duermo mal.

-Te creo. Años atrás hacías lo mismo, así que… - Suspiró y miró fijamente sus ojos verdes, aún incrédula de que a pesar de todo, lo tuviese delante de ella, sabiendo quien era él. – Dios… No me lo creo. -Él suspiró.- Lo siento, lo siento, pero… después de todos esos años, todos los lugares en donde podías estar… Y te encuentro. Te encuentro… -Cerró los ojos y se auto-obligo a posar los pies sobre el suelo firme e intentar analizar la situación con lucidez. Pero no podía. Edward estaba con ella. Ya no era Aidan, era Edward. Su Edward. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Nadie va a separarme de ti de nuevo. – Bella sonrió.

-Si ahora apareciese un ejército de pingüinos corriendo por la tienda, no me resultaría nada raro, después de esto. Creo que estoy en una maldita nube.

-Me gustan las nubes. - Volvió a bromear y acercó su rostro de nuevo hacia el suyo, pero ya no había tensión alguna en su cuerpo. Sus labios se mostraron tal dulces como… como creía recordar, como lo había imaginado y visto instantes atrás. Ella deslizó sus manos tras su cuello enredando sus dedos en su pelo. –Bueno…- Susurró Edward contra sus labios, sonriendo.- Habrá que ir a cenar, ¿no?- Dijo riendo. Bella le miró confusa.

-¿A cenar…?- Asintió.

-Sí. Emmett va a enfadarse conmigo si te tengo más rato aquí encerrada… - Se separó de ella, pero sus dedos se enredaron con los suyos y fue hasta el mostrador, a accionar el mecanismo que desatrancaría las puertas.

-¿Enfadarse contigo?- Edward sonrió y Bella sintió que las piernas se le volvían de mantequilla.

-Sí… Aunque no lo parezca, no sois los únicos que sabéis mentir bien. Emmett lleva compinchado conmigo todo el día… aunque aún no sabe la verdad.

-Habrá que decírselo, ¿no?- Su mirada se tornó traviesa… muy traviesa.

-Pues habrá que buscar una buena manera de hacerlo.


	47. Capítulo 47

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 47**

-¡Ya era hora! - Les espetó Rosalie cuando entraron al restaurante. Les esperaba apoyada en la barra exterior del mismo.- No hacía falta que me quedase, finalmente Alice y Demetri han hecho muy buenas migas con Victoria, Jacob, James y Seth. No he tenido que hacer más que presentarles. Así que… - Les tendió una copa que rebosaba un líquido de color transparente.- ¿Queréis?- Emmett negó.

-Aún es pronto para cogérmela. Tenemos toda la noche por delante. -Dijo divertido. – Ah, por cierto… ¿para cuantas personas ha hecho Alice la reserva?

-Creo que para diez… por si acaso.

-Genial. Estaremos justos.

-Ya, porque… - Rosalie dejó la copa sobre la barra y los miró, contando mentalmente.- No… somos nueve. ¿Falta alguien aún?

-Sí… - Susurró Edward entrando y sacudiendo la cabeza para apartarse los mechones de pelo que le molestaba.- Yo. Me ha costado aparcar más de lo que creía.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto? – Le miró confuso, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Perdona?

-Qué cuando has vuelto… -Repitió Rosalie.

-Eh… No me entero de nada. No he vuelto, he llegado hoy aquí, pero… Bella, ¿Quién es?

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Vaya con el rubio chulazo. - Dijo mirando a Bella y con el ceño fruncido.- Aidan… ¿no? – Le miró de nuevo a él, pero este frunció el ceño.

-No, Perdona, creo que… te has equivocado. Yo no soy Aidan.

-Ya… -Dijo entornando los ojos.

-En serio. Ellos te lo pueden decir…

-¿No es Aidan?- Dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella.- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan callado? –Le espetó a Emmett.

-¿Yo? Yo no digo nada…- Pero tenía las orejas rojas como la sangre.

-Ya… Más os vale decirme que está pasando aquí. -Miró a Edward con fijeza.- Tú, -remarcó.- eres Aidan. Y vosotros dos… ¿qué narices pasa?

-Que yo no soy Aidan…- Le dijo con tono cansado.

-Ya.

-Joder. ¿Se lo podéis decir? – Bella rio entre dientes.

-No… no es Aidan.- Rosalie, pasó de mirarla con enfado a hacerlo con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo que no es Aidan? ¿Acaso estamos tontos?

-Rose… no es Aidan. – Emmett habló tan seriamente que Rosalie no pudo más que mirarlo confusa.

-Vale… ¿entonces quién es?- Miró a Edward.- ¿Quién eres, so listo?- Rosalie y sus frases tan directas, pensó Bella divertida.

-Edward. Edward Cullen.- El rostro de Rosalie perdió todo color y miró a Bella y Emmett asustada, muy asustada.

-¿Cómo que…? ¿Edward?- Bella asintió y ella sintió que las piernas se le volvían de la consistencia de la gelatina. Sencillamente, no podía ser. Bella no podía estar tan tranquila después de todo, si es que él era… ¿Era Cullen? ¿Se apellidaba así? No… debía ser otro apellido parecido, pero no el mismo…

-Sí Rosalie… Este es Edward.

-Pero… - Emmett tuvo que morderse el labio para aguantar la risa.- Pero… ¿Edward?... Eh…- miró a Bella significativamente.- ¿Edward? ¿Edward, Edward?- Bella asintió.- Pero… ¿no estaba… eh… eso?

-Puedes hablar tranquilamente delante de él. -Dijo Bella mientras Emmett se apoyaba en la barra para poder reírse a gusto. – Lo sabe todo.

-¿Todo, todo? – Rosalie seguía con su vocabulario en clave.

-Todo. – Dijo Edward.- Lo siento, se lo hemos hecho a Emmett también y su cara ha sido un poema… pero la tuya…- Bella ahogó una carcajada con su mano cuando Rosalie pasó la mirada de uno en uno.

-¿Eres Edward?

-Soy Edward.

-¿Y Aidan?

-Bueno… también.

-No…

-Sí… - Ella se apoyó contra la barra.

-¿Lo sabe?- Bella asintió. -¿Todo? – Repitió el gesto.- ¿Todo todo?- De nuevo.- ¡Dios!

-Dios no. Soy Edward.- Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-Pues sí que es tan payaso como decías. - Dijo mirándolo fijamente. Edward se giró hacia Bella.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Asintió solemnemente.

-Es la verdad. Lo eras… y bueno, lo eres. – Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, pero Edward frunció el ceño.- Ya irás descubriendo más cosas a medida que recuerdes poco a poco el resto…

-¿Qué recuerde? – Rosalie estaba atónita.

-Sí, bueno… Digamos que al final, pasó lo que nos temíamos y… Se enteró de todo. - Emmett entornó los ojos y lo miró enfadado.

-Rose, no te preocupes. No has sido la única a la que se lo han colado. De hecho, Bella, muy amablemente, me ha sacado una foto que me imagino que no tardará en mostraros, para que todos os jactaseis de mi cara de idiota.

-Entonces… ¿cómo tenemos que llamarte? ¿Aidan? ¿Edward? – Él esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-La verdad es que… me gustaría habituarme a mí yo real.

-De acuerdo. Edward. Guay. No te asustes si te llamo Aidan cada dos por tres hasta que me haga a la idea.

-El muy gilipollas no podía estarse quieto… aquí.- dijo Emmett, mirándolo fijamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Así que… se piró a Nueva York, metió las narices donde quiso, empezó a ver cositas que hicieron que su pobre cabecita le doliese mucho, y luego volvió. Le largó a Bella todo, y luego me dieron el susto a mí. – Entornó la mirada aún más.- Cabrones.

-Somos inocentes…

-Sí, tan inocentes como… como… como… Yo que sé. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Madre mía… No me lo creeré hasta… dentro de… no lo sé…

-Sois tal para cual ¿eh? - Les dijo Edward a ambos. – Tan elocuentes como nadie… - Emmett le arreó un manotazo en el hombro.

-Tú a callar, mamón. Ya no sé como narices llamarte. Eso sí, más te vale que, por muy desmemoriado que estés, sigas igual que hasta ahora, porque si no…- Rosalie sonrió con malicia.

-Dos amigos… gancho izquierdo y gancho derecho.

-Exacto. – La miró amorosamente.- Como me conoces cariñin.

-Corazón… Yo también conozco a esos dos amigos, así que, córtate un poco.

-Lo siento.- Edward ahogó una carcajada.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa, por qué tardáis tanto en…? – Alice asomó su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta que daba al comedor y parpadeó varias veces, mirando a Edward.- Eh… ¿hola? ¿Aidan? – Le costó varios segundos reaccionar, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y sonrió abiertamente. Antes de que nadie más pudiese reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre él gritando y saltando.- ¡Aidan! ¡Aidaaaaaaaaan! ¡Has vuelto! – Él sonrió a pesar de tener planeada la broma para todos, pero con Alice era imposible hacer nada de eso, hasta que…- Por cierto.- Abandonó la expresión de felicidad y la cambió con tal brusquedad que, una vez más, la reacción fue imprevisible.- ¡Eres un pequeño cabrón! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte así como así, sin avisar y dejando pistas falsas?! ¡Voy a matarte! – Los pequeños puñetazos que le atizaba en el pecho le hacían reír en lugar de hacerle daño.

-Alice, Alice… para. Tenía sus motivos. - Se giró hacia Emmett enfadada.

-¡Tú, mastodonte! ¿Acaso lo sabías y no dijiste nada?- Él negó rápidamente, alejándose de ella dos pasos.

-Yo no sabía nada Allie, nada…

-¡¿Seguro?!

-Seguro…- La voz le tembló levemente. Ella se giró de nuevo hacia Edward.

-¿Y tú? ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Australia?! ¡¿AUSTRALIA?! ¡¿No había sitios mejores, eh?! ¿Por qué no la Antártida?

-Allie, fui a…

-¡Me da igual a qué fuiste! – Casi podía ver las lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.- ¡Me la suda! ¡Te largaste sin avisar, sin decir nada, dejándonos a todos preocupados! ¡Eso no se hace! ¡No se hace! – Arrancó a llorar, pero no por ello parecía más sosegada.

-Alice, tiene motivos…- Dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella y asiéndola por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué motivos?! ¿Cuáles? ¡Joder ya!

-Chicos… yo hablaré con ella…- Rosalie se apartó de Alice y Edward la asió del brazo.- Vamos Alice…

-¡No! – Dijo ella enfadada.

-¡Alice! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Vamos! – Le dijo Edward, alzando levemente la voz. Ella se acalló al instante y por fin, se dejó arrastrar. La arrastró del codo hasta la salida, bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett, Rosalie y Bella. Los tres suspiraron cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos y entraron al comedor, en donde Demetri, Jacob, Victoria, James y Seth ya estaban esperando.

-Chicos, casi no llegáis…

-Ha habido… más de una sorpresa inesperada.

-Y tanto.

Entre Emmett y Bella relataron lo acontecido, omitiendo los detalles más importantes para evitar desvelar más de lo necesario. Ya habían planeado contar que Aidan desde hacía tiempo sabía que sufría amnesia, y que había estado en tratamiento para conseguir recuperar sus recuerdos, pero que no había sido hasta hace unos meses que había empezado a surtir efecto. Se contentaron con decir que por fin había recuperado parte de la memoria, para sorpresa de todos, y que sobre todo ya había recordado quien era, pero que aún estaban indagando en su pasado para recuperar todos sus datos. Pero ante todo, que no podían decir mucho más de ello, para evitar malentendidos y cotilleos entre la gente que al menos, lo conocía un poco. Y aún menos tomando en cuenta que todavía tenían por delante averiguar las verdaderas razones de todo ello.

Para cuando Alice y Edward volvieron, ya habían pedido sus correspondientes menús, pero la mirada de la pequeña duende los asustó tanto, que ni Demetri fue capaz de burlarse de ella. Estaba pálida como la nieve, con la mirada brillante y la boca semi-abierta en signo de sorpresa. Edward en cambio, volvía con una mirada divertida y feliz. A pesar de ello, en cuanto él se sentó en la silla, los demás clavaron sus ojos en él.

-¿Y bien…? – Dijo tras coger la carta del menú y suspirar.- ¿Ya habéis pedido? – Todos murmuraron en voz baja, sin decir nada en concreto y Edward levantó la mirada.- Eh… ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno… Evidentemente, sí que pasa… Pero… No sé si…- Sonrió y le restó importancia al asunto.

-Chicos, podéis hablar de ello libremente. No me molesta.

-¿Seguro?- Dijeron Seth y Jacob a la vez.

-Segurísimo.

-Guay.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Le susurró Alice a Bella mientras Edward hablaba a su vez con Emmett. - ¿Te lo dijo?- Bella frunció el ceño.

-La verdad es que Emmett y él me tendieron una trampa. Em ya sabía que andaba por aquí, pero me hicieron una encerrona en la tienda, y así Edward me aclaró todo… todo lo poco que sabía, pero suficiente para saber quién era.

-Tía, no me creo que sepa quién es. Y que esté tan tranquilo…- Bella miro de reojo a Edward… su Edward, pensó de nuevo completamente idiotizada.

-No lo está. Está contento por haber obtenido respuestas, pero no por ello se ha olvidado del tema. Intentaremos averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto, pero ante todo quiere recuperar toda la vida pasada que pueda. Sus recuerdos…

-¿Y a ti?- Preguntando ya con su tono de voz más común.

-¿A mí?- Sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-Recuperarte a ti. Y no precisamente como amiga… - Sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Eh… A mí no tiene porqué recuperarme, Alice… - Bajó el tono aún más.- Yo siempre he sabido que… a fin de cuentas, yo jamás fui de otro que… de él. No tiene que recuperarme porque yo, ya soy suya. Así de simple.

-¡Oh por Dios, qué bonito! – Gritó Victoria: había estado tanto tiempo alejada de todos, que Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba al acecho.- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Ya estáis juntos? ¿Tú y el rubio chulazo? –Alice intentó acallarla con la mirada, pero no fue capaz o Victoria no lo captó.- La verdad es que me pegas más con él…- Finalmente había conseguido llamar la atención de Edward, quien la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.- ¡Oh Dios, qué bonito!

-Victoria…- Dijo Rosalie entre dientes.- Te estás equivocando.

-Que no, que no…- dijo la pelirroja felizmente.- Que la acabo de escuchar… ¡Bella, dilo en voz alta! – La mencionada no sabía dónde meterse.

-Venga Bella… dilo. – La instó el mismo Edward.

-A ti te voy a dar después dos leches…- Ella se ofuscó y se hundió todo lo que pudo en el asiento.

-¿Sí? –Rio.- Que pena… Porque… -Miró a Victoria.- Has dado de lleno. Quiero a Bella. Es más, estoy enamorado de ella… Desde el primer momento que la vi ahora… y antes.


	48. Capítulo 48

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

-Eso fue ciertamente, innecesario. – Le dijo mientras caminaban calle abajo.

-No… Quería marcar mi territorio.

-¿Tienes complejo de perro? – Bromeó.

-No… pero si te hubieses fijado en cómo te miraban Jacob y Demetri, no hubieses podido quedarte de brazos cruzados y calladita. - Su mano chocó con la suya por su caminar, y enredó sus dedos entre los de ella. – Además… ¿acaso he mentido? Así, se han enterado todos de a una.

-Ya… Pero no lo sé. Quizás deberíamos haber esperado un poco antes de decir nada.

-Bella, tan sólo he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti, no que vayamos a casarnos o que ya lo hayamos hecho. Tranquila. Es algo sin importancia, y así nos evitamos discusiones futuras… No me gustaría llevarme mal con Jacob y Demetri.

-Por favor… Jacob es mi feje, y Demetri es un amigo, nada más.

-Puede que para ti sea así, pero para ellos…- Bella enarcó una ceja, divertida.

-¿Estás celoso?- Él frunció el ceño y siguió caminando.

-Para nada. Por eso he hecho lo anterior. Me evito los celos. ¿Inteligente, verdad?

-Muchísimo.- Dijo ella con tono irónico.

-Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa. – Por cierto…- dijo tras varios segundos de silencio y removiéndose el pelo.- Siento haberte robado a Alice de nuevo. Me imagino que esta noche me tocará sesión intensiva de conversación con mi…- Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, confuso.

-Edward, es tu hermana. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, siempre lo será, y le dolería comprobar que ya no piensas en ella así. Te quiere… Y le haría mucho daño que por haber descubierto todo esto, tras dejar de ser su hermano de una manera legal, también lo dejas de ser en lo que a sentimientos se refiere… Alice es fuerte, pero eso le dolería. Mucho.

-No… Alice ha sido mi hermana, es mi hermana y siempre lo será. Eso no lo cambiará nada.

-No te digo que lo vaya a hacer. Pero no dejes que salga a relucir. Te lo pido por ella, por mi mejor amiga…

-Miedo me daríais las dos juntas. - Comentó él con tono bromista.

-Somos dos angelitos. – Edward esbozó un "ya" sarcástico. – Pero lo dicho…- Le miró mientras caminaban y él le devolvió la mirada. Sus verdes ojos, enmarcados por esas pestañas negras, seguían siendo de la misma profundidad que siempre, quizás más ahora que sabía quién era. Y el pelo…- Por cierto, ¿y ese pelo? Es un cambio totalmente radical aunque no lo parezca en demasía eh… - Él se encogió de hombros.

-Pues… no lo sé. Me dio por no cortármelo y ya.

-Antes… vamos, cuando tenías veinte años, lo llevabas parecido, quizás un poquito más largo, pero apenas nada. Dos o tres centímetros más…

-Ya… me vi en las fotos, y fue por ello por lo que en cierta manera, vi el parecido. Supongo que mi propio subconsciente fue quien me llevó a hacerlo.

-Estás mejor así.

-¿En serio?

-Sí melón… Pero no te lo creas demasiado. No quiero inflar tu ego más de lo que por sí ya está.

Pronto divisaron el apartamento de Bella, cuya entrada quedaba tras la parada de un autobús bajo la cual había varias personas esperando. Dos chicas que había bajo la mampara de la misma miraron a Edward de arriba abajo, y Bella bufó.

-Ah, ¿ahora me entiendes?- Bella se giró hacia él y se paró en seco, a pocos metros de la entrada de su casa, mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Qué? – Y antes de que pudiese decir nada más, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sus labios se unieron a los de él. Ahogó una pequeña risa en su garganta, pero no pudo llevarla más allá porque Bella intensificó el beso de tal manera que sus defensas se vieron barridas como la brisa más ligera. Sus manos se anudaron en su cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Se sintió en el cielo, en el paraíso…

-Tienes suerte de que haya prometido a Alice volver pronto para hablar…- Dijo mientras se separaba de su boca y mordisqueaba levemente su labio inferior.

-Siempre puedes decir que nos perdimos.

-¿Crees que se lo creería?- Dijo repentinamente emocionado.

-¿Sinceramente? No. – Edward se echó a reír y se abrazó con fuerza a ella. Las chicas que anteriormente lo habían mirado ahora murmuraban en voz baja mirándolos fijamente.- Bonito detalle el de restregarles a las pobres chicas eso de…- Se quedó callado y Bella esperó a que terminase la frase, pero eso no ocurrió. Finalmente, tuvo que apartarse de él y mirarlo, pero seguía con la vista clavada en el vacío y sin moverse.

-¿Edward?- Este no dio indicio alguno de haberla escuchado, pero Bella no se puso nerviosa. Se supuso lo que le estaba ocurriendo y finalmente, él mismo sacudió la cabeza y volvió en si.- ¿Estás bien?- Él desvió la mirada del punto anterior y la clavó en sus ojos marrones, sonriendo.

-Sí… He tenido otra… - Bella sonrió también, al verlo tan relajado.- Estábamos en un bar… con una chica… ¿Ángela?- Bella asintió.- Sí… y había unas cuantas chicas… mirándome y tú… - Ella también recordaba esa escena.- Fue divertido.

-Dejando muy claro tu territorio, vaquero.

-¿Ves? Eso viene de antes, así que, no sé porqué te has sorprendido tanto.

-Por tocarte la moral, sólo por eso…

-Ya veo, ya. - Miró su reloj y suspiró.- Tengo que marcharme… -Ella asintió, resignada.- ¿Te veré mañana? Domingo… - Después de haber vuelto de viaje, tenía tantas cosas que contarle, tantos datos que compartir, tantos recuerdos que reunir…

-Claro. Llámame o ven aquí, como quieras. Estoy cien por cien libre.

-Genial. - Alzó su mentón y besó suavemente sus labios antes de irse. Le dolía la idea de tener que dejarla allí, sola, pero primero y ante todo necesitaba hablar con Alice antes de desconectar de aquella locura durante un tiempo. Necesitaba descansar su mente, recuperarse y después ya encontraría a los responsables. Si había permanecido a ciegas nueve años, por estar así un tiempo más no le ocurriría nada malo.

Les costó despedirse horrores, pero cuando Bella comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su apartamento, estuvo tentada de darse un par de bofetadas para despertar de aquel sueño. Edward no podía estar con ella. Edward de nuevo. Sentía unas ganas inusitadas de gritar, de saltar y correr hasta caerse muerta de cansancio. Sentía tal angustia, una angustia feliz en el pecho, que pensó que este se iba a rasgar. Era un sentimiento tan diferente al anterior… al miedo, a los nervios… Estaba mucho más tranquila, pero a la vez, mucho más asustada en el sentido de temer despertarse en cualquier momento y darse cuenta de que no era real. De que Aidan seguía fuera, ella seguía sola y seguía igual de preocupada.

Pero al entrar en casa y escuchar a los pocos segundos el timbre de la calle sonar, se disiparon todas sus dudas.

-¿Sí?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

_-¿Te he dicho que te quiero? –_ Le escuchó susurrar.

-¿Te digo las veces que lo has hecho ahora, o años atrás?- Escuchó su traviesa risa desde el aparato.

-_Espero que fuesen muchas…-_ Bella no dijo nada, confirmando dicha frase.- _De todas maneras, quedan muchas más… muchas. _

-Eso espero…

_-Te veré mañana…_ -susurró.- _que descanses…-_ Con otra nueva sonrisa, y los pies más en el suelo que nunca, ella también le dijo adiós. Definitivamente sí. Estaba de vuelta, de nuevo en su vida y, para regocijo propio, vivo. Estaba vivo. Suspiró y se internó en el pasillo, pero al dar el tercer paso, su pie crujió contra algo. Levantó el mismo y se agachó a recoger el trozo de papel que había pisado. No recordaba haber dejado allí nada parecido…

...

_No le cuentes a la gente todo lo concerniente a Aidan o Edward. Simplemente por vuestra seguridad. No es una amenaza, sino un consejo. Cuidaos._

_..._

Bella no tuvo duda alguna de que iba a seguir esa advertencia.

.

* * *

.

-Ya era hora. -Edward cerró la puerta.

-Leches, déjame disfrutar un poco de mi recién recuperada identidad…- Vio de refilón como el rostro de Alice se ensombrecía, pero le restó importancia al saber que ella misma terminaría por darse cuenta de que aquello no significaba cambio alguno en su relación. Se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Alice y se estiró cuan largo era.- Estoy agotado…- Hubiese resultado demasiado macabro decir que estaba muerto.

-Ya… Después de dos meses fuera… Con esos pelos…- Dijo bufando.

-No estoy tan mal. - Alice frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué te sirve ligar ahora que estás con Bella? – Dijo sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

-Ya… pero bueno… La verdad es que estoy mucho más cómodo así. - Alice no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Edward la miró de reojo, pero esta no parecía muy dispuesta a dar el primer paso, con lo cual decidió ir a por todas.- Oye Allie… ya lo he comentado con Bella… y quiero que tú también lo sepas… que, a pesar de todo esto, sigo siendo tu hermano. No pienso cambiar eso, ni voy a dejar de quererte ni un ápice por haber recordado todo eso eh…- Ella asintió, ausente.- Alice, hablo en serio.

-Eso, hasta que te aparezcan más hermanos, o tus verdaderos padres se enteren y…

-Alice, no tengo más hermanos. – Martin y Jackson le habían facilitado esos pequeños datos.- Y la verdad, contigo tengo más que suficiente…- bromeó. – Alice….

-Qué…- dijo exasperada.

-Hablo en serio. Tú has sido mi hermana esos años, lo eres ahora, y lo serás siempre. Joder… -Dijo hastiado también.- Eres una cabezona de cuidado. No me extraña que Bella haya aprendido eso de ti. -Eso fue el punto que reclamó su atención.

-¿Ha aprendido de mí? ¿Recuerdas como era antes?- Otra sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

-Eh…- Dijo Edward algo más tranquilo al ver que respondía.- Pues sí… Bueno, a ver, no del todo, pero en cierta manera… sé que era… testaruda, pero no hasta el punto que ha demostrado desde que la conocí como Aidan. Y sé que tú tienes bastante que ver.

-Tú la conociste antes que yo. Así que, yo no influencié para nada. Culpa tuya.

-No… Fue a partir de conocerte a ti, que empezó a ser más indagadora, a darle vueltas a todo… ¿o me equivoco, señora "llamo a los aeropuertos para saber el destino de mi hermano"? – Alice le sacó la lengua.

-Fue por una buena causa. Bella estaba nerviosa.

-Ya, y tú no… ¿verdad?- Preguntó con tono meloso.

-No. A mí me daba igual.

-Alice…

-…

-Venga…

-Que cansino eres macho... –se enfurruño.- Joder…

-Venga…- Pucheritos.

-No me imites.

-Es lo que tiene vivir contigo. Se aprenden estos truquitos. -Rio.- ¿Ves como sí que eres mi hermana? Me aprendo tus cositas… - Le pellizcó en el brazo. – Y me puteas igual que los hermanos mayores, sólo que en el caso contrario. Me usas de modelo para tus movidas modistas… - Le enarcó las cejas, dándole a entender de que aquello era todo un sufrimiento.- ¿Eso lo haría alguien que no es tu hermano?

-Mi novio.- Edward entornó la mirada.

-Alice, la confianza da asco… y en nuestro caso, es vomitiva. Ya lo sabes.- Espetó.

-Ya lo sé Aid… -suspiró.- Edward. -Éste sonrió, alentándola.- Pero… me da miedo que después de todo, ya no seas el mismo… Que te haya perdido.

-Allie… - Dijo ya serio.- Piensa que ahora soy… un dos por uno. Sigo siendo Aidan, tu Aidan, pero a la vez, soy el Edward de Bella. Es así. Yo soy como soy, era así como Edward y he seguido siéndolo como Aidan. Es todo lo que debes comprender. No voy a renegar de mi familia ni nada por el estilo. Tú eres mi familia, papá y mamá lo son. Y ahora que lo pienso… tendré dos padres y dos madres. Eso sí que es raro. - Alice sonrió a su pesar.

-Ya… tendrás dos herencias. - Bromeó.

-Sí… Y el doble de cumpleaños que recordar.

-Y con esa memoria…- Siguió el juego.

-Miedo.

-Mucho. - Alice por fin se giró hacia él y suspiró.- No te quiero perder. Eres mi hermano… Mi otra mitad, aunque hayan sido nueve años… Pero han sido los mejores.

-Y los que nos quedan… -Le guiñó un ojo.- Piensa que con Bella, ganas otro maniquí…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No me hace falta que estés con ella… Ya tenía pensado obligarla a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?- Le miró suspicaz.- Ah… vale. No he dicho nada. ¿Cómo podrías tú, oh reina del chantaje, obligar a hacer algo a alguien? – Dijo con tono sarcástico.- Es casi impensable.

-Ya te vale… - Le asió del brazo y apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro.- Yo te sigo queriendo igual. Seas Aidan o seas Edward… Aunque me tendré que acostumbrar a llamarte así.

-Tiempo al tiempo. No te responderé si me llamas Aidan… Y ya verás.

-Habrás cambiado de nombre, pero sigues igual de capullo.

-No eres la primera que me lo dice. –Alice entornó los ojos y sonrió.

-Ni seré la última.


	49. Capítulo 49

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 49**

-¿Una serpiente? –Edward esbozó una mueca de disgusto mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de Bella, recostada en su regazo en el sofá de su casa. – No sabía que te gustasen esos bicharracos…- Simuló un escalofrío.

-No me gustan… es más, me… dan miedo, pero no muertos. Eso me impresiona, no me asusta. - Cerró los ojos cuando sus manos acariciaron la piel de su frente y descendieron por su nariz, hasta sus labios.

-¿Una broma de mal gusto?- Dijo en voz muy baja.

-Eso espero… Pero no quiero pensar más en ello.

-Y yo no quiero que te preocupes en vano Bella… no le des más vueltas. Si fue o no una broma de mal gusto, se sabrá tarde o temprano. Ahora… Olvídate de todo eso. Estamos juntos de nuevo… y eso es lo que importa.

-¿Recuerdas todo? – Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Te recuerdo a ti. En realidad, no necesito nada más.- Acercó su cabeza hasta la suya y unió sus labios con los suyos. Aún le resultaba extraño el saber a ciencia cierta de que anteriormente también había sido suya, pero para él era en parte como besarla por primera vez, o segunda, dado el caso. Daba igual las veces que fuera: siempre le ahogaba la misma sensación de abrumo cuando lo hacía. Ella deslizó sus manos tras su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella, pero él tuvo que apartarse riendo. – Mi cuello no es de goma…- Bella se echó a reír.

-Lo siento… Mucho tiempo, ya sabes… Yo también empiezo a recordar cosas.- Edward sonrió. – Buenas… y no tan buenas. - Edward le sacó la lengua.- Dios, no sabes cómo te echaba de menos… cuanto he podido añorarte… durante cada día de estos nueve años. Intentando superarte día a día… Y sin poder hacerlo…- Suspiró.

-Todo sufrimiento tiene su recompensa…

-La mejor.- Dijo pasándole sus dedos por su cabello, el mismo de Edward, el que hacía su parecido aún más palpable… parecido… ¿Qué parecido? Jamás lo había habido. Era simplemente Edward. Sonrió de nuevo ante esta tonta revelación nada nueva.

-Me acuerdo de esa sonrisa… Y de esos hoyuelos… de esa mirada. - El timbre resonó con fuerza en el salón.- Y por supuesto, me acuerdo mejor de esas molestias… -Bella sonrió y se levantó para abrir, pero él tiró de la manga de su camiseta y la devolvió a su lado, en el sofá.- Que piensen que no hay nadie…- Dijo mientras enterraba sus labios en su cuello.

-Saben que lo estamos… Quedamos con ellos. - El subió hasta su mentón, casi a sus labios.

-Podemos decir que se nos olvidó.

-Edward…-Notó como sonreía contra su piel.

-¿Sí?

-Por Dios, para.

-¿Y si no lo hago? – Bella entornó la mirada mientras sus dientes se hundían en su cuello sin delicadeza alguna.

-Pues…- el timbre volvió a resonar.- Emmett te matará.

-Que se vayan a cenar a una pizzería.

-Nos hemos pasado media tarde con la maldita cena…

-Más para nosotros.

-Pero no será lo mismo…

-¿Los dos solos? Aún mejor. – Bella terminó por reunir toda la fuerza que le fue posible y se separó de él.

-Te recordaré todo esto… más tarde. – Dijo mientras reía y se levantaba.

-Espero que lo hagas tú y no deba recordártelo yo mismo… -Murmuró lo suficiente alto como para que le escuchase. Vio de refilón como sonreía y abría la puerta de la puerta principal a través del timbre y también la de su casa.

-Hemos traído compañía… así que espero que hayáis hecho comida de sobra. - Dijo Rosalie mientras abrazaba a Bella.

-No te preocupes… En caso de que nos haga falta Edward está dispuesto a bajar a por las pizzas que sean necesarias…- Edward sonrió ante la mención de la broma anterior, pero Rosalie enarcó las cejas y le miró por encima de su hombro.

-Si es una broma de índole privada, ahorráosla. No me apetece pizza. Prefiero comida mexicana…- Edward se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua, a lo que Rosalie frunció el ceño aún más.

-Comida mexicana será entonces… Porque Emmett tiene un hambre de caballo.- El susodicho se dejó caer al lado de Edward.

-Eso será porque no lo sacias suficiente Rose…

-Tu rubio chulazo me empieza a caer mal Bells… Tiene la lengua demasiado afilada.

-No lo sabes tú bien. – Remató Edward.

-No quiero saberlo… Pero Bella me lo contará. - Dijo con malicia.

-Oh por Dios… dejadme fuera de vuestras bromitas. - Bella les miró enfadada y asió a Alice de la mano para arrastrarla a la cocina, ya que ésta había tardado tanto por la compañía de su gran amigo Demetri, con quien no había cesado ni medio segundo de gastarse bromas bastante bestias.

-En verdad, Edward, Rosalie te repetirá todas las bromas que yo le he hecho a Alice, así que, no cuenta lo mal que te pueda dejar.

-Eso es mentira Demetrio.

-Demetri.

-Demetrio.- Repitió esta, segura.- Aún no sabes lo afilada que puede estar mi lengua también…

-Sí tío, créeme, lo está…

-¡Emmett!

-No era por eso cariño… Ya me entiendes.

-Sí, eso es lo peor, que te entiendo perfectamente… - Emmett se dejó caer al lado de Edward y le palmeó la pierna con fuerza.

-Bueno tío… ¿qué andabas con Bella? ¿Poniéndoos al día?-Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo demasiado evidente. – Porque… yo no veo que avancéis en la investigación. - Él enarcó una ceja y contestó en el mismo tono.

-Claro que no avanzamos Emmett… hay cosas más importantes que recordar que a los subnormales esos. - No quiso dar demasiadas pistas por Demetri, el cual no sabía hasta que punto conocía la historia.- Pero no te preocupes… avanzaremos… ya lo verás… y gracias por preocuparte. - Su amigo le atizó un puñetazo en el hombro.- Tío… - dijo frotándose el brazo.- No te me emociones.

-Cojones, me alegra ver que sigues siendo el de siempre…

-Este es tonto y no tiene remedio…- Dijo Alice volviendo de la cocina con los platos.- Rose, ¿estás segura de tu relación con él? Aún estás a tiempo.

-Estoy delante.- Dejó los platos sobre la enorme mesa.

-Por eso mismo lo digo Em… porque estás delante y prefiero que conozcas la cruel verdad. Para ti, claro. Rose tiene material suficiente como para encontrar cualquier otro buen partido.

-Demetrio tiene razón. Eres insoportable.

-¡Eh! Demetri joder… Vais a cambiarme el puto nombre. - Dijo el aludido enfadado.

-No hombre… ya que no puedes cambiar de cara, pues cambia de nombre. Es lo mínimo que podías hacer.

-Alice, en serio, al final de la semana, te mataré. ¡No te he dicho nada!

-Para cuando lo hagas.

-Vale…- dijo Bella en cuanto vio el panorama.- Allie, te dejo esto aquí,- dijo dejando cubiertos, vasos y servilletas.- y ve cuando quieras. No me apetece ver vuestro espectáculo de nuevo. Me lo sé de memoria. – Su amiga se disculpó con la mirada, pero viendo que Demetri estaba a punto de volver a increpar, se largó corriendo a la cocina.

-Insoportables…- masculló mientras abría el frigorífico para sacar las bebidas.

-No todos. - Sonrió mientras las dejaba sobre la encimera y se giraba.

-No, no todos…- Edward se acercó a ella y besó sus labios.

-No sabes la rabia que me da tener que contenerme delante de ellos.

-Nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas.- Enarcó una ceja.

-Podría tomarte la palabra… - Bella se encogió de hombros. – No, no quiero que se despierten rumores por… bueno, no ha sido mucho tiempo desde que… ya me entiendes.

-Edward…- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.- Jasper ya sabe lo que había… -Él sonrió con una clara mueca de disculpa.- De hecho, fue él quien me abrió los ojos con todo este asunto… Así que, deja de darle vueltas… Él es el primero que quiere que yo sea feliz. Y no le va a importar que sea contigo, créeme. Sabe por todo lo que pasé.

-Lo siento…- Bella se apartó riendo de él.

-¿Podrías dejar de disculparte por todo? ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien te enterraste y te hiciste pasar por muerto? Déjalo ya. No conseguirás que te crea culpable. – Él esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Siempre puedo seguir intentándolo.

-Ya te cansarás.

-No… - sus manos volaron hasta su mejilla y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel que la cubría.- No creo que pueda cansarme nunca… -Volvió a besarla mientras ella enlazaba sus manos en su espalda y sentía que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Bella sintió que se mareaba, pero todo se debía a la ya conocida sensación de pérdida del sentido espacio- tiempo que la embargaba siempre que tenía a Edward más cerca de lo sanamente recomendable.

-Podíais dejar eso para más tarde…- Dijo Alice mientras entraba en la cocina y ellos se separaban rápidamente. – Vaya ejemplo le das a tu hermana.

-El mejor. – Dijo Edward sonriéndole.- Además… ya veo que tú y Demetri… - carraspeó teatralmente.

-¿Perdón?

-Venga Allie… te conozco. -Ella frunció el ceño mientras cogía las botellas que Bella había dejado con anterioridad sobre la encimera.

-Poco, por lo que veo. Ese tío es un capullo. No es mala gente, pero un capullo.

-Ya claro…- replicó él con tono meloso.- Y seguro que también es coincidencia que sólo lo haga contigo… ¿verdad?...

-Eso es porque soy la única con suficiente ingenio como para replicarle.

-Eso es mentira.- Dijo Bella ofendida.

-…

-Lo sabía.- Espetó Edward mientras cogía una de las fuentes con la comida.- Típico. Ya verás Bella, lo negará hasta la saciedad, pero ese tío le pone. Mucho.

-La verdad Ed, es que Demetri no está nada mal. - Este se giró hacia Bella y le miró sorprendido, a lo que ella sonrió.- ¿Qué? Es lo que pienso…

-Espero que sólo lo pienses… Aún no tengo claro si me gustaría compartirte. - Se intentó rascar la barbilla con el hombro en un intento patético de parecer receloso.- ¿Antes lo hacía? – Ella negó. – Vale, veo que eso no ha cambiado…

-¡Anda, largo! – Alice le empujó tan ligeramente que Edward estuvo a poco de estamparse con la pared de enfrente. – Pesado. –Bella sonrió. – Y tú no rías tanto, señorita felicidad. Va siendo hora de que cenemos: me muero de hambre.

Riendo a sus espaldas, Bella cogió lo que pudo y lo llevó hasta la mesa, pero no fue tras tres o cuatro viajes que todo estuvo listo.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre el primer concierto acústico que tendremos en la tienda…- Dijo Emmett mientras Bella se sentaba frente a él.

-¿Aún sigues con eso?

-Evidentemente.

-Pensé que era mentira, por lo de aquel día.- Él negó con la cabeza, falsamente ofendido.

-No, para nada. Es algo que quiero…- miró a Edward y Demetri.- que queremos, llevar a cabo. Será publicidad de más y vendrá bien para dar a conocer un poco más el sitio.

-Genial. Quizás ese día me pase con alguno de los chicos.

-Ah no… quizás no. Te pasas con críos o sin ellos. Vamos… - Respondió de nuevo Emmett.

-Vale, vale. - Edward giró su cabeza para fijarse en Bella, sentada a su lado, pero esta hacía equilibrismo sobre la silla para sacar el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo.

-La próxima vez lo dejaré fuera… - Con un último esfuerzo, consiguió extraerlo.- ¿Diga?- Dijo antes de que terminase de sonar.- Eh…sí… sí… ¿Quién es? ¿Te lo pa…? – Apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró, confusa.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó él con suavidad.

-No lo sé… Han preguntado por mí, luego por Aidan y acto seguido han colgado. - Ella lo miró preocupada, pero él negó. No merecía la pena.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije? O bien son bromas o…

-Alguien cree que lo habéis descubierto.- Rosalie terminó la frase por ellos.

.

* * *

.

-¿Está allí? ¿Con ella?

-Sí…

-Mal, mal, mal… Si lo descubre, si empieza a indagar…

-No lo hará. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Pero es ella.

-Todo se verá.


	50. Capítulo 50

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 50**

-¿Sigues preocupada? – Le dijo Edward mientras terminaban de recoger la mesa. – Deja de darle vueltas… Después de todo, el que debería estar muerto soy yo, con lo cual… -Bella le golpeó con un trapo en el brazo.

-Imbécil.

...

...

_-¡Al agua no!_

_-¡Al agua sí! _

_-Serás… - Antes de que terminase la frase, la tenía sobre el hombro, pataleando como una cría, con paso firme y derecho hacia el agua. – Oh Dios… - Dijo Bella cuando vio el agua cristalina rompiendo bajo ella, contra las piernas de Edward.- ¡Voy a constiparme!_

_-Yo te cuidaré. _

_-Pero tendré fiebre. Y dolor de cabeza. Estaré insoportable. Edward… ¡da la maldita media vuelta!_

_-Mmm… No. – Dijo rotundo y con una sonrisa en los labios, parado aún con el agua llegándole a las rodillas. – Voy a bajarte. _

_-Eso.- Le leyó las intenciones rápidamente._

_-Bella… Tienes dos opciones. Una. Te metes tranquilamente conmigo, sin montar escándalo, portándote bien y dándome un beso. Dos. Sales corriendo…- a leguas veía que eso era lo que tenía previsto hacer.-, y asumes el riesgo de que te coja y te meta al agua de golpe. ¿Qué prefieres?- Ella se enfurruñó sobre él._

_-Eres insoportable._

_-Gracias. – Suspiró divertido.- Venga, elige. El tiempo corre en tu contra… Tic, tac…_

_-La primera._

_-Bien…- Sonriendo, la deslizó hasta sus brazos y la apoyó sobre la arena. En cuanto sus pies traspasaron el agua, se asió a él con fuerza.- Es agua, no ácido… _

_-Está fría._

_-Te la puedo calentar en medio minuto.- Le miró y acto seguido se sonrojó.- ¿Qué?_

_-Imbécil…_

_..._

_..._

Se echó a reír.

-¿Pasa algo?- Él terminó de recoger los platos, aún carcajeándose.

-¿Te da miedo el agua?

-Eh… no. - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Él la siguió aún riendo.- ¿A qué viene eso?

-La playa… - Bella se giró hacia él y Edward observó aún más divertido como se sonrojaba. – A eso me refiero.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto? – Dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas.

-Pues estábamos en… -Enarcó ambas cejas y después sonrió con malicia.- vale…- dijo captándolo.- ¿qué es lo que no he visto? Porque, sinceramente, no había nada por lo que sonrojarse ni ponerse tan nerviosa. - Ella sonrió, intentando disimular.- Bella…

-Nada. Me daba miedo el mar y tú jugabas con ello. - Dijo mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente.

-No me lo creo…- Tarareó.

-Es la verdad… - Interpuso la mesa entre ella y él, pero Edward comenzó a rodearla, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo. – Que hagas esto… me pone de los nervios. - Dijo mientras seguía girando alrededor de la mesa. – Por Dios… ¿puedes parar?- Esbozó una mueca de perversa diversión.- Para. – Cogió una cuchara que había encima de la mesa.- Pienso tirártela. Te lo juro. Y tengo muy buena puntería cuando estoy nerviosa. Atino incluso con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Nerviosa? – Bella se mordió la lengua por tenerla más larga de lo comúnmente normal.

-Sí. – Volvió a amenazarle con la cuchara, pero sólo consiguió que Edward se carcajease aún más. – Oh Dios, ¡apaga ese fuego! – Edward se giró hacia la vitrocerámica, pero acto seguido se dio cuenta de eso mismo. ¿Qué fuego había allí? Se giró, pero Bella ya había echado a correr.

-¿Fuego? La madre que la… - Giró alrededor de la mesa a toda prisa y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse mientras Bella se reía y asió el pomo con fuerza, pero lo había atrancado. –Venga… no haré nada. Te lo prometo.- Cruzó los dedos.

-Como si no te conociese. - Dijo ella a través de la puerta.- Tienes los dedos cruzados. No es la primera vez…- Edward sonrió y los descruzó.

-Ya decía yo que esto me sonaba de algo… - Rio. –Vamos, en serio. No haré nada. No quiero… que te de un infarto por los nervios. Sal.- Escuchó como el mecanismo del cerrojo desatrancaba la puerta y volvió a girar el pomo, pero ella seguía atascando la puerta. –Vamos…

-Edward, te quiero a encerrado en la otra punta de la casa.

-¿No te fías de mí? – Y con razón.

-¿En este caso? No.

-Bien…- Se alejó dos pasos.- Me iré… - Siguió caminando.- Sigo alejándome…

Bella abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó al pasillo, pero Edward parecía haber cumplido su promesa. Aún así, no podía evitar que su corazón latiese desbocado simplemente por la idea de aquel maldito juego. Tenía la sensación de que la estaba vigilando, pero no podía evitar salir a buscarle. La puerta de la habitación de invitados estaba cerrada, pero aún así no terminaba de creerse su cuento.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de puntillas, pero no se escuchaba nada más que los sonidos propios de la casa. Llegó hasta la habitación de invitados y apoyó suavemente la oreja contra la fría madera. No se escuchaba nada.

-¡Ja! – La asió por la cintura y la alzó en brazos mientras Bella lanzaba un grito de exclamación. – No sé cómo te lo has creído…

-¡No lo he hecho! ¡Oh Dios, bájame!

-Pídelo por favor.

-¡Por favor!

-Mmm… me lo he pensado mejor. No.

-¡Edward!

-Vamos… es divertido. – Le palmeó la espalda y él bufó, pero la diversión era más palpable en tal gesto que el más mínimo dolor. – Está bien, está bien…- La dejó en el suelo y ella se apartó hasta la pared. – Te da miedo el mar, las alturas… ¿siempre era así? ¿Qué más temes? – Ella enarcó la ceja e intentó zafarse, pero él interpuso sus brazos en sus dos únicas vías de escapatoria.- Bella… vamos. Tú lo sabes todo de mí… pero yo… necesito más datos.

-¿Más datos? – Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, pero no por él, sino por el hecho de tener que revelar sus miedos a alguien que ya los conocía de antes, aunque no los recordase. Él asintió.- Pues… No me da miedo el mar… Me da miedo lo que representa. Es demasiado grande y… -Suspiró.- Mira, no lo sé. La inmensidad, el miedo a perderme en él. Eso es lo que me atemoriza, no me asusta el agua. Ahogarme en toda esa agua, eso es lo que me da miedo.

-Sabes nadar… Eso lo recuerdo. No te vas a ahogar, si no te alejas de lo seguro. Pero de vez en cuando, nos viene bien… el peligro. – Sonrió.- Ya sabes. Aventuras.

-¿Y mi seguridad? – El volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. –Ella imitó su expresión.- Pero prefiero que me llames "Edward" a llamarme "seguridad".

-Luego… las alturas. No me dan miedo. De hecho, me encantan los parques de atracciones y todo eso… Incluso adoro las montañas rusas. Pero… nuevamente es inseguridad. Por lo visto, lo único que me da miedo es todo lo que me recuerde a eso. Además…- se ofuscó.- ¡Sigue sin ser… miedo! Simplemente, no me gustan.

-Ya…

-Pero… yo que sé. Hay otras cosas que me asustan más. Por ejemplo… los coches. Desde el accidente… me dan miedo. – Edward cerró los ojos.- Eh… los sitios… vacíos, silenciosos… me dan pavor. Por eso Alice tuvo que quedarse conmigo este tiempo… - La miró de nuevo y sonrió.- Y fue de gran ayuda.

-Me lo imagino.- Se echó a reír.

-Sí. Mira… todos esos miedos se formaron a partir de todo eso… De todo lo que pasó. Fue… duro. - Vio como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de una brillantez dolorosa.- El miedo… el miedo que pasé tras aquello… Esa fue mi peor pesadilla. Todas las noches soñaba con esa noche. Todas. – Él deslizó sus brazos hasta las manos de ella y las asió con fuerza.

-Ya sabes que… eso no puedo remediarlo. Nos quedará para siempre.

-Lo sé… - Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y él la detuvo con sus dedos, dejando su mano sobre su mejilla. Bella alzó su mirada y observó con detenimiento la perfección de sus ojos verdes, aquellos que recordaba con tanta definición. Él vaciló levemente, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y deslizó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, mientras Bella se quedaba paralizada en el sitio, a pesar de que sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que comenzaba a marearse.

Continuó acariciando con delicadeza aquella tersa piel, con las manos de ella pendidas de sus muñecas, temiendo caerse al suelo. Separó su boca de la suya, pero tan sólo para mirarla levemente. Bella abrió los ojos y volvió a leer en su mirada lo que hacía años sabía que estaba escrito: volvió leer lo mismo. Y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él.

Sus manos descendieron por sus brazos, que aún enmarcaban su rostro y los deslizó hasta su espalda, mientras Edward entreabría sus labios y profundizaba aún más el beso. Bella sintió que en su estómago se abría un hueco que succionaba lo que fuese que había allí, como si algo comenzase a agostarse en su interior. Llegó a la conclusión de que era su cordura la que la abandonaba a pasos agigantados, mientras las manos de él se deslizaban por su cuello, por su pecho y por su vientre hasta deslizarse bajo la camiseta que llevaba. El frío contacto de sus manos hizo que se estremeciese, pero pronto se acostumbro a tal temperatura, tan pronto como sintió que cada poro de piel que él tocaba ardía.

Se apartó de él y alzó los brazos en un gesto primitivo que le invitó a deshacerse de la roja camiseta y dejarla caer a sus pies. Sin decirle nada, ella deslizó sus manos por debajo de la suya y también se deshizo de ella. Ambos comenzaron a sentir que el control del que eran poseedores comenzaba a disolverse como humo en el viento y Edward volvió a besarla con fuerza, pero ella no tardó en responder.

Bella le abrazó con fuerza mientras las manos de él se encargaban de deshacerse del sujetador, que cayó al suelo de la misma manera que el resto de prendas. Cuanta más piel quedaba al descubierto, cuanto más contacto había entre ambos, más sentían que aquella sensación era tan placentera como dolorosa. Altamente combustible al más mínimo contacto.

Ella enlazó sus manos tras su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible, pero él la cogió en volandas antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier otro movimiento y empujó la puerta de la habitación de invitados, que volvió a cerrar con una simple patada.

Posándola sobre el suelo, sus manos volaron hasta el cierre de sus vaqueros y estos también se deslizaron hasta el suelo, dejándola tan sólo a su merced con lo poco que quedaba de su ropa interior. Bajo sus labios hasta su cuello y recorrió su garganta, memorizando cada centímetro de piel, recordando cada poro de la misma. Recorrió la piel de su espalda arañando suavemente con sus uñas aquella zona, bajando por ella. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció cuando él delineó con sus dedos el borde de su ropa interior y deslizaba una de sus manos por el hueco entre la fina tela y su piel.

Bella dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por la oleada de calor que comenzaba a sentir. Había intentado guardar tantos recuerdos de su pasado con Edward, que lo que sentía cuando se entregaba a él era algo que sentía confuso. Se sintió cohibida cuando sus manos deslizaron lo que quedaba de su ropa interior por sus piernas hasta que cayó al suelo, y se apartó de él. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, bajó sus manos por su vientre hasta el cierre de sus pantalones, de los cuales se deshizo con rapidez.

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los músculos de su vientre, que se contrajeron cuando los posó sobre los mismos. Siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a la situación. Continuó deleitándose con las líneas perfectas de su pecho, de sus fuertes hombros y de su cuello. Su agitada respiración era la melodía perfecta para aquel momento y la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando posó sus ojos sobre sus verdes esmeraldas, la mejor visión que le podía haber dedicado jamás.

-¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia…? – Le preguntó entre jadeo y jadeo. Él besó su frente, su nariz y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de contestar sobre los mismos.

-Porque esto lo recuerdo… - La besó con avidez, repentinamente sediento de ella, y los brazos de Bella se cerraron entorno a su cuello y su cabeza, cercándolo a ella. La condujo hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron contra la cama de la habitación y se dejaron caer sobre la misma. Edward deslizó una de sus piernas entre los muslos de ella, mientras mordía su cuello y ella se removía bajo su cuerpo. Bella clavó sus uñas en su espalda cuando él recorrió con su boca la corta distancia entre su clavícula y su pecho, gimiendo de placer cuando sus dientes de cerraron entorno a uno de sus pezones.

Una de las manos de Edward se deslizó por el interior de sus muslos y comenzó a delinear los pliegues de aquella zona, deteniéndose cada vez que la escuchaba jadear y finalmente teniendo que volver a sus labios por la pura necesidad que sentía. Su lengua se enredó con la de ella sin darle tregua para nada más, pero cuanto más feroz besaba ella, más feroz se volvían sus caricias sobre su sexo.

Bella tuvo que ahogar varios gemidos en su garganta, mientras uno de los dedos de él se abría paso y se introducía lentamente en su interior, a la vez que Edward hundía sus dientes en la borde de su mandíbula y descendía hasta su cuello. La sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo mientras sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en su piel y su espalda se arqueaba por los espasmos. Él terminó de librarse de su propia ropa interior antes de que ella pudiese recobrarse del todo, y la besó de nuevo. Ella reaccionó deslizando sus manos tras su espalda y estrechando su abrazo tanto como pudo. Quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible de ella, respirar su aroma, ver sus ojos lo más pegados a los suyos, sentir el latido de su corazón contra el suyo propio. El calor de su piel…

Él embistió mientras su lengua aún se hallaba enredada con la de ella, lo cual la obligó a jadear repentinamente y arquear su espalda. Edward posó sus labios en el cuello expuesto y lo besó con ansia, mientras ella asía con fuerza la tela que cubría la cama, intentando infringir allí la fuerza que su cuerpo le obligaba a profesar.

Los gemidos de ella no hacían más que enardecer su propia pasión, que sentía en aumento a medida que sus embestidas también lo hacían. Se obligó a ahogar sus labios en su espeso cabello, mientras ella hundía sus dientes en su clavícula y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ahogando nuevamente los jadeos. Sentía tantas ganas de gritar que aquella era la única manera de contenerse, la única manera de intentar seguir con los pies en la tierra mientras él se encargaba de hacerle tocar el cielo. Él seguía embistiendo, hundiéndose todo lo que podía en ella, todo lo que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar y su ansiad e asimilar. Las manos de Bella lo asieron de su cabello y lo obligó a dejar sus labios contra los de ella, mientras le besaba, entreabría sus labios y recorría con ansia cada recóndito escondite de su boca. Edward deslizó sus brazos por su espalda y la estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo que cada vez estaba más cercano a perder cualquier último resquicio de locura.

Tras un periodo de tiempo que a Bella se le hizo afortunadamente eterno, sintió como un calor casi sofocante la embargaba desde el centro de su cuerpo hasta la última neurona de su cerebro y como dejaba de pensar con claridad durante varios segundos, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y sacudía contra el de Edward. Poco después, él llegaba al cielo con ella.

Después de tantos años, no había podido olvidar ni un ápice el tacto de su piel, el sabor de la misma y el aroma que desprendía cada poro de su cuerpo. Dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho, donde notó su acelerada respiración y su acelerado corazón. Sintió la mano de ella en su espalda, pero cuando la miró aún estaba con los ojos cerrados e intentando recuperar el aliento. Sonrió y mordisqueó uno de sus pechos, lo cual la hizo estremecer de nuevo. Comenzó a subir por él hasta su cuello, a su oreja, a su mejilla, y finalmente, a sus labios, donde depositó un suave beso.

-Esto ha sido… demasiado.- Suspiró ella, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

-¿Me he pasado? – Dijo con un tono falsamente inocente.

-Muchísimo.- Respondió Bella con el mismo tono. Él se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo, hasta que tuvo toda la piel a su alcance contra la suya propia, su pecho contra el suyo. Él besó su nariz y se separó tan sólo unos pocos milímetros.

-No tienes… ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que te quiero. Sí, soy un pesado, cargante, que no cesa de repetir lo mismo, pero necesito hacerlo para asumir todo lo que puedo llegar a sentir por ti… - Ella sonrió.- De hecho, no sé como narices he vivido estos nueve años sin ti a mi lado. Cuando lo pienso…- simuló un escalofrío y ella enterró su rostro en su cuello, suspirando. A Edward se le puso la piel de gallina cuando sintió su aliento contra su piel.

-No habrá segunda separación. Eso tenlo por seguro.

-Lo sé… Y me gustaría asegurarme eso.

-Hazlo.- Dijo Bella volviendo a besarlo. Cuando se separaron, él la contempló con deleite y sonrió.

-Cásate conmigo.


	51. Capítulo 51

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 51**

-Dame un poco de esa mierda. - Dijo Edward mientras le robaba el café a Emmett.

-Alguien no ha dormido mucho, ¿verdad? – Le atizó un codazo mientras le pasaba una carpeta con las cuentas de la tienda.- Nada tío, no te quejes…

-No lo hago. Es más, es mutuo.- Dijo riendo y recordando esos detalles.

-Me alegro. Me alegro de que os vaya de puta madre, en serio. Ya era hora.- Revisó la carpeta por encima y la dejó sobre otro montón, sobre el mostrador. Una chica se acercó a pagar un par de discos y Emmett le atendió rápidamente, tiempo que Edward dedicó en pensar cómo abordarle.

-Oye, Emmett…- Le susurró mientras bebía un poco más del amargo café. – Quería… -dijo esbozando una mueca de asco.- Dios, le falta azúcar… bueno, eso. Quería… preguntarte una cosa. Pero sin compromisos eh… - Su amigo le miró asustado, con las cejas enarcadas y las manos repentinamente paralizadas.

-No te pases con la confianza tío. Quiero a Rose. No te me declares ahora.- Bromeó.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo con falsa pena.- Entonces… Quizás mejor no te digo nada.- Dijo mientras se volvía a centrar en los papeles con las cuentas y Emmett le miraba fijamente.

-Venga, suéltalo.

-No, no… no hace falta. Ya me buscaré a otro si eso. Quizás Demetri… o bueno, Jacob… no lo conozco demasiado, pero serviría. Qué pena, qué penita…

-Edward tío, - aún le costaba horrores pensar en él con ese nombre, pero intentaba hacer el esfuerzo para que su amigo se sintiese bien – lárgalo. ¿Qué narices quieres? – Edward volvió a negar.

-Que nada hombre. –Se rascó la barbilla.- O quizás podríamos contratar a alguien para que lo hiciese… total, no creo que sea muy caro.

-¡Mamonazo! ¿Hablas o te hago hablar? ¡Hostias ya! – Le espetó quitándole la carpeta de las manos y dejándola de malas maneras fuera de su alcance. Varios clientes de la tienda se giraron hacia ellos con gesto enfadado, y Emmett se disculpó con la mirada como bien pudo, a pesar de que acto seguido volvió a encararse a Edward. - ¡Estoy esperando!

-Nada…

-Me caguen…- Se levantó, casi tirando la silla al suelo, le agarró como bien pudo del cuello, inmovilizándolo y comenzó a restregar sus nudillos con fuerza contra su cuero cabelludo.- ¡¿Vas a soltarlo, o te doy?! ¿Ves para lo único que sirve tener el pelo largo? ¡JA!

-Tío…

-¡NADA, DILO! ¡VENGA!

-Joder…- Comenzaba a doler de verdad.

-¡SIGO ESPERANDO EDDIE! –Gritó.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Para! No diré nada, en serio.- Emmett dejó de hacerle aquello, pero no le soltó por mucho que intentó desligarse de él.

-Venga. Ya.

-Cabrón… Vale.

-¡VENGA!

-¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MI TESTIGO!– Respondió con el mismo tono de voz. Emmett dejó de forcejar con él, les hizo un gesto de tranquilidad a los testigos de aquella escena y miró a Edward aún sin soltarle.

-¿Cómo? – Edward bufó en aquella postura, pero Emmett no relajó su abrazo.

-Testigo tío, testigo.

-¿Testigo? ¿Qué narices has hecho? No me mola eso de juicios. Ya sabía yo que no podías haber averiguado todo lo que sabes hasta ahora a base de hacer cosas legales. Lo sabía, si es que no se te puede dejar sólo.

-Estúpido. Voy a casarme. Imbécil.

-… - Emmett apartó sus brazos de él y se irguió mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Cómo? – Aturdido, sacudió la cabeza, pero Edward no mudó su expresión.

-Eso mismo. Voy a casarme.

-¿Cuándo?- Dijo sin terminar de cerrar la boca.

-Aún no hay fecha, pero no pienso tardar demasiado. No voy a perder a Bella una segunda vez.

-¿Con Bella?- Edward rodó los ojos.

-No gilipollas. Contigo; te lo pensaba pedir hoy, pero como me has dicho eso de Rosalie me he cortado un poco.

-¡¿Vas a casarte?!

-¿Tu poder de asimilación de nueva información funciona con retardo?

-¿Pero a casarte? Con eso de… trajes elegantes, flores, tarta nupcial y… ¿juerga? ¿Sí?

-Me encanta tu definición de boda. Pero sí. Algo por el estilo.

-¡¿En una iglesia?! ¡¿Podré organizarte yo la despedida de soltero?!

-Ni de coña. Macho, ¿no piensas felicitarme ni nada? – Antes de que terminase la frase, Emmett lo estampó contra él mismo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se apartó, Edward casi pudo atisbar un deje de emoción en sus ojos.- Eh… no me llores. Eso sí que no lo soportaré. – Le dijo con tono amenazador.

-No, no… no pienso echarme a llorar. Al contrario: no sabes cómo me alegro de que hayas… Hayas sentado la cabeza. Y más con Bella… Aunque lleváis juntos… ¿cuánto?

-¿Exactamente? Casi ocho meses, descontando estos nueve años.

-Digo ahora, imbécil. –Edward sonrió.

-Este año… casi un mes. – Emmett se rascó la barbilla.

-Es poco tiempo eh… - Dijo pensativo.

-Em. Aunque llevemos juntos apenas un mes, yo siempre he estado con ella, desde hace nueve años, y ella ha estado también conmigo. La perdí una vez… y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo. Pienso atarme a ella de todas las maneras posibles y no voy a escatimar en medios. La quiero.

-No, no…- dijo volviendo en sí.- No es por eso. Digo… que si tú, llevando poco más de dos semanas con Bella ya le has pedido matrimonio… ¿Rose no se enfadará cuando se entere? ¿Debería yo pedírselo? – Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que se enfade… pero no seas tonto: si quieres, te ves preparado, hazlo. Si ella lo está, no habrá problema alguno. – Sonrió satisfecho.- Mírame a mí. – Emmett también sonrió.- Bueno, y a lo que te había preguntado antes… ¿Lo harás? ¿O tengo que seguir buscando alguien que me haga el favor?

-¿Tú eres tonto?

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

-Bien que haces… - Le arreó un manotazo en el hombro y Edward bufó por la fuerza del impacto. – Que el traje sea negro. El resto de colores te queda de culo.- Rompió la emoción del momento como siempre hacía.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad. Siempre que alguien no me recalca lo mal que me queda la ropa, bien sea Alice o cualquier otra persona, me siento mal. No te jode…

-Alice se alegrará mucho de que vayas a casarte…- dijo con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.- Mucho, mucho…

-Sí… Pero créeme: Bella solucionará esa parte del problema. Estoy casi seguro.

.

* * *

.

-Mamá… ¿Va a hacerme daño?

-Danny… no te va a doler… - El crío esbozó un ligero puchero mientras miraba a Jasper coger el fonendoscopio. Este se giró hacia el niño y le sonrió.

-Como mucho, esto estará muy frío. No te va a doler, ya lo verás. – Se acercó a él, pero el niño se agarró aún más fuerte de la mano de su madre.- Mira. – Jasper se colocó ambos auriculares del aparato en los oídos y posó la fría superficie en la palma de su mano.- ¿Ves? No duele. ¿Crees que si doliese me lo pondría yo en la mano? – El niño, miró su mano, a él, y luego negó. –Entonces… ¿me dejas? – Aún dudoso, el niño asintió.

Jasper se sentó delante de la camilla en la cual estaba tumbado y comenzó a auscultarle, posando el estetoscopio sobre la piel y viendo como el chiquillo finalmente sonreía por su frialdad.

-Te lo estás pasando pipa, ¿eh?- Dijo él quitándose los auriculares y dándole una palmada en el brazo. Danny sonrió y asintió de nuevo. – Toma enano, te lo mereces.- Sacó un caramelo y se lo tendió.- Y para mí…- sacó otro.- otro. ¿Me lo merezco, no crees? No te he hecho daño.- El niño asintió por tercera vez y Jasper se metió el dulce en la boca.- Vamos, vístete y te daré otro. Menos mal que no tienes caries, o tu madre me daría una paliza.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – Le preguntó ella asustada.

-Nada. Me temo que simplemente se ha resfriado un poco. Por lo demás, está muy bien. Un poco bajito para tener tres años pero…- dijo mirándolo y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Soy alto! – Jasper se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio.

-No sé yo… ¿comes verduras?- Danny asintió.- ¿Seguro? – lo hizo de nuevo.- Bueno… Me lo creeré… sólo por esta vez. Quizás cuando vuelvas la semana que viene para mirar ese catarro, veamos si has crecido un poco más. Más te vale hincharte a verduras hasta entonces.

-¿Caramelo? – Jasper se lo lanzó.

-¿Qué se dice? – Dijo su madre, sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-De nada. – Escribió rápidamente en un papel y se lo entregó a ella.- Dele una cucharada de este jarabe antes de irse a la cama. Se pondrá bien.

-Tiene usted la letra muy clara… - Jasper sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Soy único en mi especie.

-No lo dudo.- El niño saltó de la camilla y le tendió la mano a su madre.- Pediré cita para la semana que viene.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en una semana Danny…Acuérdate: verduras. - Este sonrió, y antes de que ambos saliesen por la puerta, le sacó la lengua, gesto que Jasper también le hizo. Sonriendo, se sentó de nuevo tras el escritorio y comenzó a teclear los datos obtenidos en la valoración de Danny. Apenas terminó, Susan, otra de las médicos de su planta abrió la puerta y se asomó por resquicio de la misma.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?

-Tranquila. Todo el mundo parece estar sano. – Dijo con tono irónico.

-Mejor…- Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.- De todos modos… tienes otra visita pendiente.- Enarcó ambas cejas.- Una chica. Joven. Muy mona. Y dice que no se va a marchar hasta que te vea… Y por su edad, no es una paciente… ¿Te vas vuelto un rompecorazones y no me has avisado? ¿Tengo que insistirte más? – Jasper se rio.

-Primero tendrás que perfeccionar tus técnicas de flirteo. – Chasqueó los labios.- Siguen sin funcionar.

-Seguiré intentándolo.

-Como veas… -Se estiró en su asiento cuanto pudo.- Dile que pase. No tengo a nadie más hasta dentro de… quince minutos.

-De acuerdo Casanova. Te dejo con… tu amiga. - Jasper le dedicó una mueca y Susan se marchó dejando la puerta entreabierta. A los pocos segundos entraba una mujer, de una veintena de años, morena, con los ojos azules y vestida elegantemente. En seguida supo que no la conocía de nada, así que se levantó y estrechó la mano que ésta le tendió tras cerrar la puerta.

-¿Señorita…?

-Kate Howard. ¿Jasper Withlock?- Este asintió y ella sonrió.- No ha sido difícil encontrarle.

-¿Ah no?- Ella negó, sentándose delante del escritorio.

-No. Digamos que basta con preguntar con cualquier pediatra extranjero, asentado este año en Londres y joven.

-La veo muy informada acerca de mi persona.

-Sí… Bastante. - Vio que sus ojos azules vagaban de un lado a otro de la consulta y esperó pacientemente. – Y bueno… Quería hablar con usted… por un tema un tanto espinoso.- Ella enlazó sus dedos en su regazo y los miró largo y tendido. Volvió a dudar y Jasper decidió darle el empujón que necesitaba.

-Estoy casi seguro de que no ha venido aquí a preguntarme alguna duda de índole médica, señorita Howard. Así que, estaré encantado de escuchar lo que tenga que decirme. –Pareció surtir efecto, ya que ella fijó su mirada en él y Jasper atisbó un leve amago de sonrisa.

-Claro. -dijo ésta mientras se aclaraba la garganta.- Resulta que… estoy aquí para… - volvió a dudar, pero algo pareció animarla a seguir hablando.- para hacer con usted, un trato. Una alianza, por decirlo de otra manera…

-¿Alianza?- Parecía estar hablando de una guerra y el ser parte de ambos bandos.- No sé a qué se refiere. – El rostro de ella se endureció. – Por favor…- la instó a seguir hablando.

-Estoy segura de que conoces a Aidan Brandon. – Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa. Ni en sueños se imaginaba que ella tuviese algo que ver con todo eso. Asintió tontamente mientras su cerebro mandaba la orden de cerrar la boca. – Bien. Por lo tanto, también conoces a Isabella. – Jasper comenzó a sentirse incómodo.- Sé de que habló, y es más, con quien… Sé que eras tú para ella… sé que era ella para ti… y es más… sé que te dejó.- A la mierda formalidades, pensó él. – Y sé que, posiblemente, lo hizo por él. ¿Verdad?

-Si fue por eso o no, es algo que no es asunto mío.

-Lo es, y lo sabes.

-Mira.- Parecía estar hablando con más seguridad que antes.- No sé si están juntos o no. Y por lo que a mí respecta, Isabella es libre para hacer lo que quiera. Si está con Aidan o no, no es asunto mío. Te lo repito. Ella y yo ya no somos nada, y está asimilado. – O eso esperaba.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No sois nada?- Lo dudaba. Si sabía tanto, era casi probable que estuviese al tanto de si lo estaban o no, algo que ni él sabía.

-No. Ella y yo hemos tomado caminos diferentes, y es algo que respeto.

-Que respetas, pero te duele…

-Eso… señorita Howard… no es de su incumbencia. – Dijo con cierta molestia. – Además, no veo en que podría beneficiarle yo.

-Eso es, muy sencillo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de recuperarla.

-¿A cambio de Aidan?- Dijo con lógica.

-No. Eso es algo que no tengo seguro. Pero no voy a correr riesgos. Sé que supuestamente Aidan y yo… ya nada. Pero no pienso dejar pasarlo, como si nada. Hemos estado juntos casi ocho años. No voy a rendirme ahora.

-Eso, como ya te he dicho, es algo que a mí no me importa. – Ella sonrió con ironía.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Vas a perder a Isabella así como así? Sigues enamorado, ¿verdad?- Jasper no contestó.- Lo estás. Te costará superarlo, ya que no me creo que lo hayas hecho... Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que ambos podamos volver con la persona a la que queremos… ¿y piensas rechazarla?

Ambos se sumieron en un incómodo y tenso silencio.


	52. Capítulo 52

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 52**

-Primeros de marzo chavales. Va siendo hora de que empecemos los ensayos.

-¡Aún no tenemos nada!

-Lo tenemos. Vamos a hacer un número musical, cantando.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso mismo.

-¡No!

-¿Se os ocurre algo mejor? Será sólo un número musical, nada más. Alegraros de que han decidido acortar la actuación porque habrá más participación de lo esperado.

-¡Bien!

-Sí, sí… bien. Así que… para mañana quiero temas. Ideas para crear algo. Me da igual que la canción que elijáis sea conocida. Lo único que os pido, es un poco de originalidad.

-Si no nos queda otra…- bufó Jessica.

-No, no os queda otra. Es lo malo de que yo sea profesora…- dijo con falsa indignación.- Supongo que hacer un examen con la señora Francis hubiese sido mejor… sé que en el fondo, lo está deseando, lo veo en sus ojos cuando os mira. Si por ella fuese, a estas alturas estaríais todos suspendidos, para que lo sepáis.

-Vieja estú…

-¡Eh! – Le cortó Bella antes de que se sobrepasase.- No estoy sorda. – Volvió a dirigirse a la clase.- Más os vale darle al coco, o terminaréis cantando vestidos de florecitas.- Los miró amenazadora.- Y creo que me veis perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así… - Alguno que otro tragó saliva. Sí, era capaz.

-Pero no sabemos cantar ni nada…

-No es cuestión de ser un cantante de ópera ni nada por el estilo chicos… será en grupo, con lo cual, nadie cantará mal, y nadie cantará bien. Nos los pasaremos bien. Eso sí… lo que hagamos, será en secreto. No quiero que Jacob nos ponga pegas a la hora de preparar lo que sea… Ya sabéis. – Hubo un murmullo de conformidad y Bella sonrió satisfecha. Había pensado que sería bastante más difícil convencerlos.

-Por lo demás, quiero que os leáis el tema dos para pasado mañana. No habrá examen ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero que lo comentemos entre todos, ¿de acuerdo?- El murmullo se repitió de nuevo y ella continuó con la clase.

La verdad era que en los meses que llevaba dando clases allí, le habían hecho sentirse más satisfecha de lo que jamás se había llegado a imaginar. Los chicos habían avanzado muchísimo, sabían lo normal para chavales de su edad, y había conseguido que muchos de ellos comenzasen a variar su lista de reproducción. Incluso había escuchado a varios de los presentes tararear canciones de compositores que ella misma les había enseñado, en voces e instrumentos de cantantes y músicos más conocidos y actuales. Jacob podía estar orgulloso de ella.

Y él bien que lo estaba. La idea de la muestra de habilidades había sido al principio, una espina clavada en la planta de sus pies, una duda que lo carcomía y una idea que temía. No sabía si ellos, esa clase, sabrían comportarse de manera adecuada mientras actuaban o mismamente, mientras el resto lo hacía. Finalmente, había sido Bella quien había despejado todas sus dudas. Su profesionalidad, seriedad, y sobre todo, el buen ambiente que se respiraba en sus clases, eran los puntos que lo habían llevado a tal conclusión. Había sido la mejor adquisición hecha por el centro en años, por mucho que la señora Francis murmurase malhumorada cada vez que Jacob se lo recalcaba y le instaba a que adoptase los medios que Bella había tomado. Pero aún así, nada parecía sacarla de sus trece, y las clases que seguía impartiendo seguían siendo las menos valoradas por los alumnos. Había llegado a pensar que debería tomar las medidas oportunas si su metodología no variaba.

Recorría los pasillos, respirando feliz la tranquilidad que emanaba ahora el segundo piso, concretamente el área en la cual se hallaban en ese momento. Meses atrás, solía tener que visitarla tres o cuatro veces en una misma mañana, para imponer algo de orden en aquella clase endemoniada. Ahora, no se oía más que el sordo murmullo de los alumnos hablando tranquilamente entre ellos mientras las clases se impartían y esperaban a que sonase el timbre que les permitiese la salida del centro. Algo que no tardó en suceder, pero como el resto de días, todos salieron en orden, hablando entre si y sin montar escándalo alguno. Incluso varios de ellos le saludaron con una sonrisa. Se preguntó a qué tipo de chantaje habría recurrido Bella para conseguir que los chicos simpatizasen con él.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su aula, agitando a la altura de su cabeza los panfletos que llevaba en su mano. Bella le miró confusa y él entró en la clase.

-Son los programas de las actividades que habrá el día de la muestra. Me los han mandado a mi correo electrónico hoy.- Bella se acercó presurosa a él y se los arrebató ansiosa, mirando por encima los planes.

-¿Y todo esto?- Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Han decidido unificar los tres colegios de la zona, para que las actuaciones sean en el teatro que hay a dos manzanas de aquí. Durante el día, habrá actividades en los tres centros e incluso muestras en la calle, y por la noche, están planeando dar algún que otro concierto en una de las plazas. – Ella le miró sorprendida y volvió a mirar los programas.

-Joder. Qué bien os lo montáis.

-Digamos que, en parte, Emmett tiene mucho que ver.

-¿Emmett?- Le preguntó aún más sorprendida.

-Ajá. Se ha comprometido a financiar varios de los espectáculos, así como el concierto nocturno… Por lo visto, las cosas le van más que bien.

-Lo tiene más que merecido.- Jacob asintió y Bella le tendió de vuelta los panfletos.- Bien… ¿Se han establecido ya el orden de actuación de cada clase?

-No. Aún es muy pronto, no se han estipulado ni siquiera la duración de cada uno. Esto…- dijo alzando de nuevo los programas – es tan sólo para guiarnos un poco. Nada está decidido, las cosas podrían cambiar. Aún estás a tiempo de decidirte a actuar y eso…- Dijo con tono persuasivo. Bella negó enérgicamente.

-Ni en bromas.

-Ya se verá.

-Te aseguro que no. Parece mentira que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de lo cabezota que soy, señor coordinador. No pienso cambiar de idea.

-Tal vez Edward encuentre la manera de persuadirte. –Bella le apuntó con un dedo amenazadoramente.

-Tú. Como se te ocurra, es más, como simplemente te ronde la idea de hablar con él para que me chantajee, me persuada, o lo que sea que quieres que haga, te juro que ese día te la liaré. Recuerda que tengo un ejército de rebeldes preparados para volverse demonios en cuanto les dé permiso…- Nuevamente, él sabía que era muy capaz de eso.

-Bueno. Ya encontraré la manera.

-Me da igual. – Se alejó varios pasos, hasta el marco de la puerta.

-Bien… Te veo el viernes… - Bella entornó los ojos.

-No estés tan seguro. –Jacob le sacó la lengua y se marchó. Ella, ciertamente fastidiada por el afán ajeno de verla subirse a un escenario que temía, comenzó a recoger sus cosas sin prisa alguna. A Edward le tocaba la jornada intensiva que tanto odiaba, con lo cual, tendría que pasarse todo el día en la tienda, así que, tenía tiempo de sobra para dedicárselo a ella misma. Decidió que tal vez iría de compras, o llamaría a Alice, o quizás sería hora de mirar algún coche. Ella misma había insistido en el que el Mercedes se lo quedase Jasper y ya iba siendo hora de adquirir uno para ella y para Edward. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Alice si Edward volvía a robarle el suyo.

Se encontró con Victoria a la salida del instituto, quien no dudó en detenerse.

-¿A casa?- Le pregunto la pelirroja mientras caminaban hacia el jardín exterior.

-No. No sé. De compras. Voy a llamar a Alice.

-¿Dónde anda metida Rose? No la he visto en todo el día… - Bella abrió la puerta de la salida y saludó al guarda de seguridad que había en la entrada, quien le sonrió.

-Excursión con su aula. Estarán fuera hasta el mañana, jueves.

-Entonces, será cuestión de llamar a Alice y hacer planes… - Bella asintió.

-Sí, además… Tengo que hablar con ella. Y bueno, contigo. Pero me vendrá bien si nos acercamos a su tienda… y vemos si puede salir, o lo que sea… Quizás le apetezca ir a comer a algún lado.

-Genial. Vamos, te acerco.- Se acercaron al coche de Victoria y pronto estuvieron de camino a la boutique de Alice, a unos veinte minutos de donde se hallaban, a velocidad moderada. Bella esperó con ansia que Alice estuviese libre ese día, o tal vez, no demasiado emocionada. Aún no sabía nada de la boda. Había conseguido ocultárselo cinco días, pero tanto Edward como ella sabían que la pequeña ya comenzaba a olerse algo, aún y cuando no había habido pedida de mano oficial, ni anuncio de compromiso, ni tan sólo un anillo que así lo probase. Tanto mejor.

Victoria aparcó a pocos metros de la tienda, con sus enormes escaparates y la gente entrando y saliendo. Desde luego, Alice no podía quejarse de falta de clientela ni nada por el estilo. La mitad de la gente que paseaba por el lugar, se detenía a mirar sus modelos, y muchas de ellas, terminaban entrando. Aquello encendió en su cabeza la duda de la disponibilidad de su mejor amiga. Dudaba mucho que en esa situación, pudiese permitirse el lujo de ir a comer con ellas. Pero para su sorpresa, estaba ciertamente equivocada.

Había unas diez chicas con camisas y pantalones negros atendiendo a los clientes que rebosaban en la tienda y Alice estaba detrás del mostrador principal hablando con una de ellas, mientras otra se encargaba de cobrar las prendas adquiridas. Apenas se la veía estresada, sino que sonreía contenta y tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones, en un gesto de infinita tranquilidad.

-Sí que se la ve ocupada…- Dijo Victoria con ironía. Fue entonces cuando Alice captó su presencia en la tienda, se disculpó con la chica con la cual hablaba y llegó casi saltando hasta ellas.

-¡Habéis venido a visitarme! –Victoria frunció el ceño.

-Sí, algo por el estilo… Pero ya vemos que estás ocupada.- Alice la miró confusa.

-¿Ocupada? Esto es algo normal…- Dijo con tono orgulloso. - ¿Estáis libres? Podríamos ir a comer a algún lado.

-¿Puedes largarte dejando todo esto?- Ella asintió.

-Claro. Tengo plena confianza en mis empleados. Henry se hará cargo de todo, ¿verdad guapo?- Un chico altísimo, rubio y con los ojos azules a más no poder, asintió seguro, volviéndose de nuevo a la chica a la que estaba atendiendo.- Me fío de todo lo que hace.

-¿Ha superado la prueba?- Le preguntó Bella con malicia.

-Con creces.

-Entonces, me parece bien… Pues nada. Recoge lo que necesites y vámonos a algún lado a comer… lo que sea.- Alice palmeó contenta y desapareció por una de las puertas, camino a la trastienda, atestada de cajas y envíos aún sin desempaquetar. Salió de nuevo a toda prisa, se despidió con un pequeño y alto grito que sobresaltó a más de un cliente y las tres salieron fuera de la tienda.

-Me alegro de poder salir un poco antes hoy…

-Si acabas de decir que esto es típico.

-Sí, pero aún así, me alegro de haber salido. Me estaba aburriendo.- Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿Os importa si nos acercamos antes a mi casa? Quiero cambiarme antes de salir, y coger algo de dinero…- En verdad, quería coger los documentos necesarios por si se acercaban finalmente al concesionario para mirar algún coche. Victoria asintió y condujo hacia su casa, en Marloes Road.

–Sube tú, y así podremos esperarte aquí en doble fila. – Bella salió disparada del coche y cruzó la carretera a toda prisa, hasta llegar al portal y abrir la puerta con la misma facilidad que la del ladrón más avispado y con un buen manojo de llaves en sus manos. Subió hasta el segundo piso, pasando por alto el ascensor y entró rápidamente en el apartamento.

Dejó la mochila con el material escolar encima del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación a medio correr. Sintió una ligera vergüenza cuando contempló la cama desecha y recordó la razón por la cual estaba así, y por la cual no había tenido tiempo de hacerla esa mañana. Había tenido las manos ocupadas en otro lugar.

Abrió la mesita de noche y sacó los documentos ya preparados desde hacía tiempo. Los guardó en su bolso y de nuevo salió del apartamento, se aseguró de cerrarlo bien con llave y voló escaleras abajo. Estuvo a punto de chocar con una persona que subía y le pidió disculpas mientras volvía a reanudar su descenso.

-¡Eh! – Escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente y volvió a disculparse.

-Lo siento, de veras. Tengo un poco de prisa y…

-¡¿No piensas saludar a tu amiga?! ¡La madre que te parió! – Bella abrió la boca sorprendida y se detuvo de lleno.

-¡¿Angela?!

-¡No! ¡Tu tía! – Esta sonrió y se lanzó sobre ella.

-¡Oh Dios, Angela! ¡Angela! – La abrazó con fuerza. Tras varios segundos más en los que no la soltó, ella se apartó de Bella y la miró.

-Joder, no has cambiado. Estás un poco más blanquita, eso sí… - le dijo entornando la mirada.

-¿Cuándo has venido? ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? ¿Y Ben? ¿Carlisle, Esme? ¿Paul?

-Eh, eh, para el carro… antes de nada, quiero que me invites a tomar un café. Estoy muerta. Además… quiero novedades. Todas. Y cuando digo todas… es eso. TODAS.


	53. Capítulo 53

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 53**

-O sea, que Jasper, ¿nada de nada?- Negó mientras Angela dejaba las cosas en el recibidor de su casa y se apartaba el pelo del rostro.- Pues vaya…

-Ya ves. - Tecleó a toda prisa un mensaje claro y directo para Alice.

"_Bajo ahora mismo. No estoy sola. Ni una palabra sobre Edward o Aidan. Aún. Luego os lo explicaré"._

Quería evitarse problemas a la hora de sorpresas indeseables con Angela y su pasado: primero, quería prepararla para aquella noticia.

-¿Pero por qué tía? Si os iba genial…- Bella volvió a cerrar la puerta del apartamento y ambas se dirigieron a la calle.- Ah, y no te preocupes por eso. Tengo reserva de hotel desde esta misma noche. Estaré una semanita, nada más. Pero tengo previsto volver para ver tu gran actuación con los chavales del instituto. Y ahí sí que me traeré a Ben conmigo. Ha estado malhumorado toda la semana desde que le dije que me venía.

-Si hubieses avisado, podría haberte hecho hueco en casa…- Dijo abriéndole la puerta del portal. – De hecho, puedes quedarte.

-Da igual. Tengo ya la reserva pagada. No quería ser un agobio para ti, y es por eso por lo que decidí hacerlo así. De todos modos, no pienso despegarme de tu culo durante el día, si es lo que estás pensando. - Bella se echó a reír.

-Por lo pronto, vamos a ir a comer a algún lado. Tengo un par de amigas que quiero que conozcas.

-¡Oh! ¡Hiciste vida social! Ya le dije yo a Jasper que no te resultaría tan difícil…- Dijo ella con una mueca de diversión dibujada en su rostro.

-Sí… - Aún estaba planteándose seriamente cómo le diría la verdad sobre Edward. Por lo pronto, esperaba que ningún imprevisto la dejara entre la espada y la pared.

-Bueno, pero cuéntame…- Salieron del portal y se encaminaron hacia el coche de Victoria.- Cómo te va, qué es de tu vida… qué planes tienes, qué andas haciendo ahora… qué tal las clases… ¡todo!

-Todo bien…- Dijo con una sonrisa mientas le abría la puerta del coche.- Angela, te presento a Victoria…- La aludida sonrió.- y a Alice.- La pequeña duende hizo un gracioso gesto con su mano.- Victoria da clases en mi instituto y Alice lleva una tienda de moda cerca de aquí… - Cerraron las puertas y Victoria se puso en marcha de nuevo.- Teníamos pensado ir a comer por ahí y luego pasar una buena tarde… pero si quieres conocer la ciudad o algo, dime y cambiamos lo que sea. - Angela habló con tono ofendido.

-Lo que me faltaba. He venido a hacer visita, no a ser una carga. Ya sabes que yo de compras, soy una mujer feliz. – A Alice le brillaron los ojos y Bella temió lo que fuese que podría ocurrir entre ellas dos. No eran precisamente imanes opuestos, pero ella tampoco se creía eso de que se atraían. Una unión entre ellas, y sería su perdición.

-Por lo pronto, voto por comer en algún sitio tranquilo, y luego ya decidiremos qué hacer. ¿Tenéis pensado algo?- Se detuvo en un semáforo.

-Pues…- Dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio.- Yo tenía pensado… acercarme a algún concesionario. – Las tres la miraron con el ceño fruncido.- Joder, ya sabéis. Le dije a Jasper que se quedase con el coche…

-¿Qué clase de pareja al romper, se regala pisos y coches? No lo entiendo. – Dijo Victoria con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

-Pues ella y Jasper.- Aclaró Angela.- Podrían regalarse una ciudad entera si así lo quisieran… pero supongo que el coche y el piso les quedaba más a mano.- Bella le sacó la lengua desde el asiento delantero.- ¿El Mercedes? ¿Le diste el Mercedes?- Asintió.

-Pagamos mitad y mitad, con lo cual…

-Ya tía. Pero da igual: sea el tío que sea, no puedes dar un coche. Es inadmisible.

-Él me cedió su parte del piso. - Y eso era una buena tacada. Angela se hundió en el asiento.

-Vale… entonces me callo. Joder con el doctor… - Bella sonrió. – Por cierto, ¿qué es de él? ¿Dónde anda?

-Está en el hospital Royal Brompton, cerquita de aquí.

-¿Ya indefinido? –Volvió a asentir.

-Sí. Pero la verdad, es que no hemos hablado de qué haremos… o sea, qué hará él. No sé si se marchará, o se asentará definitivamente aquí. Aunque, me parece que ya ha comprado un piso, definitivamente. Y la verdad, me alegra que se quede… necesito tenerlo como amigo. Aunque sea eso. - Le producía dolor el pensar qué podría llegar a suponer él una vez supiese que ella y Edward ya estaban juntos. Aún no había dicho nada, tan sólo lo sabían aquel reducido número de amigos y aún así sentía que era demasiada gente. Pero, pensó, ya lidiaría con eso más adelante.

Terminaron comiendo en un restaurante cerca de un pequeño centro comercial que quería visitar Alice. Se contentó de ver como Angela y ellas dos parecían congeniar bien a primeras, ya que hubiese resultado incómodo tener que estar pendiente de que su amiga no se sintiese rechazada, pero no hizo falta preocuparse por ello. Eran tan parecidas que no dudaba en que terminarían congeniando tanto como lo había hecho ella misma con las dos.

Mientras ellas seguían conversando, Bella se ensimismo para poder pensar qué hacer una vez hubiese llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a Angela. No quería engañarla, y tomando en cuenta que iba a quedarse allí una semana, no quería hacer pasar a Edward por algo así. No quería ni se lo merecía. Había estado ajeno a su verdadera vida nueve años, y por una parte, ella quería que recuperase lo máximo que se podía permitir de su pasado. Conocer a Angela no le haría daño alguno, ni supondría cambio alguno. Era su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Por otra parte, cabía la posibilidad de que en algún descuido, Angela le hablase a Ben, o a Paul de Edward. Y qué decir de Esme y Carlisle. Bella y él aún no habían concretado la manera en la cual se daría a conocer en Nueva York, en la cual se presentaría ante sus padres. Lo que más temía ella ,era una reacción desmesurada por parte de Esme, ya que había estado muy sensible por todo ese tema, y hacía apenas dos años que lo había superado plenamente. No sabía qué tipo de reacción le supondría el ver a su hijo, vivo. Tenían que ir con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, y era por eso mismo que aún no habían planeando nada.

Esme y Carlisle… se preguntó que estarían haciendo en ese mismo instante, si alguna vez se habrían preguntado si cabría la posibilidad de que Edward siguiese vivo… y estuvo tentada de pegarse una buena torta a sí misma: si habían soñado con esa posibilidad, eso debía haber sucedido en los primeros meses, no ya. Ahora, sería una maldita locura, y eso sería precisamente la perfecta definición de la situación que podría darse en caso de que supiesen la verdad.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le dijo Alice en voz baja mientras Victoria y Angela seguían hablando.

-En… ya sabes. Como… como sobrellevará todo esto… y si debería decírselo o no… ¿qué opinas?- Le dijo esbozando una ligera mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Es de confianza? –Bella asintió.- Pues hazlo. Si tú crees que merece saberlo, y que no correréis ningún riesgo con ello…

-Ya pero… ¿cómo lo hago?

-¡Eh! ¿De qué narices habláis? – Les interrumpió Angela.

-No, de nada. - A pesar de la mirada de condescendencia de Alice, Bella decidió que no era el momento más oportuno para hablar del tema. Se limitó a dejarse llevar de nuevo por los temas de conversación que salían mientras cenaban y dejar el otro para más tarde.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan?...- Dijo Victoria mientras salían del restaurante.

-¿Os importa si hacemos primero lo del coche? Creo que cuanto antes vayamos a eso, antes tendremos la tarde libre para hacer lo que nos venga en gana…- Las tres se mostraron conformes y se dirigieron hacia el concesionario más cercano, no sin que antes Alice revisase aquello que había ido a hacer al centro comercial.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y se disculpó con la mirada de las chicas.

-¿Sí?- Nada de saludos a pesar de que ya sabía quién era.

-_Ya sabes… Estaba pensando en ti… y luego me he dicho… "¡Eh, qué gilipollas!" y te he llamado: es de tontos pensar en ti cuando estás tan cerquita._

-Ya…- Dios, odiaba no poder referirse a él de ninguna otra manera.

_-Bella, ¿estás bien?-_ Dijo captándolo a la primera.

-Eh… sí. ¿Te importa si hablamos luego?- Victoria la miró de refilón y comprendió al instante lo que ocurría, así que, comenzó a hablar con las chicas antes de que se diesen cuenta de lo extraño de la conversación.

_-No claro, luego hablamos… ¿pero todo bien?_

-¿Eres tonto? – Dijo con una sonrisa.- Claro que todo está bien. Estás tú. Es suficiente…

-_Eso ya me suena más a ti.-_ Denotó por su tono de voz que también estaba sonriendo.-_Entonces, no te preocupes. Luego te veré._

-¿Vais bien?- Le preguntó refiriéndose a la tienda.

-_Perfectamente. Hay bastante gente, pero he de admitir que Demetri es más competente de lo que creía… Yo que pensaba poder putearle por ese lado… Me ha jodido pero bien._

-Es buen chaval. Dale una oportunidad.

_-El día que deje de mirarte de esa manera, o se decida con mi hermana, entonces, se la daré. Todas las que quiera. Cuando deje de codiciar lo que es mío._

-Se lo dejarás claro ya sabes cuándo.

-_Claro…-_ notó que volvía a sonreír.- _Aunque hay que establecer fecha. No quiero seguir refiriéndome a eso sin tenerlo por seguro aún. Quiero poder señalarlo en el calendario, y de manera bien vistosa._

-Eso ya lo hablaremos… - Victoria enarcó una ceja, posiblemente acertando en sus suposiciones, o acercándose peligrosamente.

_-Te veo luego._

-Claro…

_-Te quiero._

-Sí… luego hablamos. - Se mordió la lengua por no poder devolverle su misma despedida, pero se lo explicaría más tarde. En ese momento, no tenía más alternativa. Edward colgó y ella suspiró.

-¿Todo bien?- Le dijo Victoria con suavidad. Bella asintió.

-Todo perfecto.

-¿Seguro?- Asintió por segunda vez. -De acuerdo…

-¿Os importa si dejamos lo del coche para otro día? Se me han ido las ganas de… eso…- Alice echó su cuerpo hacia delante, hasta quedar al lado de la cabeza de Bella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que te me has desinflado de un momento para otro?- Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé…- Estaba agobiada. Quería decirle a Angela la verdad y no sabía cómo y, para colmo, había hablado con Edward de esa manera. Sabía que él lo comprendería, como siempre, pero no sabía cuántas veces tendría que darse esa conversación hasta poder tener una completamente normal delante de cualquiera. Esa incertidumbre la estaba ahogando.- Pero no… simplemente es que estoy cansada. Tengo varios trabajos que corregir…- Alice supo al instante que se estaba yendo por la tangente, y que posiblemente le estaba dando vueltas al asunto concerniente a Angela, y por eso mismo no quiso seguir dándole vueltas y accedió a cambiar de planes.

Finalmente la tarde fue entretenida, pero sin llegar al punto de agobio al que la solía someter Alice cuando estaba animada: Bella se maldijo por lo desconcertante de la situación, ya que finalmente no fue capaz de decirle, ni a ella, ni a Victoria, ni a mucho menos Angela, que Edward y ella se habían comprometido… por segunda vez, pensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Y rezó, para que esa vez fuese la definitiva.

-¿Esto es así todos los días?- Dijo Angela mientras conducían de vuelta a casa.

-¿Te refieres al movimiento al que nos ha sometido Alice?- Preguntó Bella como si la mencionada no estuviese presente.

-Ajá.

-Esto es poco. Se ha suavizado por mí, pero de normal, suele estar mucho más loca. Creo que hoy se ha tomado su medicación.- Dijo divertida y disculpándose con la mirada. Sabía de sobra que a Alice le gustaban las tardes con más movimiento, y por supuesto, sabía el sacrificio que una así le habría acarreado.

-Mañana no será igual, bonita. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente…- Supo al instante que se refería al motivo por el cual habían quedado para hablar, pero no dijo nada más. Ya tendrían tiempo, aunque sabía que, cuanto más tardase, más duros serían sus métodos de tortura.

-Claro… Os llamo. Mañana es mi día libre, así que…

-Pásalo bien…- Le dijo Victoria mientras salían del coche.

-Claro… -Sin decirse nada más, Angela y ella cruzaron por el paso de peatones hasta la parada de autobús que quedaba delante de su casa, y su amiga suspiró.

-Recogeré mis cosas e iré hacia el hotel. No quiero darte la murga por hoy; veo que estás cansada…

-No lo sabes tú bien… -Angela esbozó una mueca de disculpa.- No, no es por ti, estúpida. Son otras cosas… el concurso, y todo eso.

-Y él, ¿verdad?- Bella la miró confusa mientras le cedía el paso al portal.

-¿Él?- Ella asintió.

-Claro. No te me hagas la tonta, yo no lo soy. Sé perfectamente que hay alguien.

-Vamos…

-¿Por qué hay entonces una chaqueta de tío en el perchero de la entrada a tu casa? – Bella la miró asombrada.- Me he fijado antes… -Le sacó la lengua.- Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

-No te lo creerías…

-¿El qué? ¿Qué estés con un tío? Joder chica, ni que te resultase algo tan difícil.

-Ya te contaré, ya…- En algún momento más tranquilo, pensó entrando en casa.

-Más te vale. Me hace falta una charla seria, tía. Las echo de menos. Con Ben no puedo hablar de estas cosas, Esme está demasiado loca como para poder hablar con franqueza y el resto de chicas de Nueva York, no te hacen justicia. Te echo de menos, leches…

-Y yo a ti, tonta. Claro que tendremos una charla…- sonrió.- Pero creo que tanto tú como yo, necesitamos descansar hoy. - Angela asintió y cogió una de las maletas, mientras Bella se hacía cargo de la otra.- Vamos, te acompaño…

-No hace falta.

-Que sí, joder. Aunque sea hasta que te montes en un taxi o algo. No quiero que te pierdas.

-¿Te recuerdo que la falta de orientación es un problema exclusivamente tuyo?

-No hace falta. Siempre lo he tenido claro, pero has de saber que he mejorado en estos últimos meses. Aquí… bueno, en lo que son… tres barrios más lejos de aquí, ya no me pierdo. Eso sí…- esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del portal.- Sácame un poco más lejos, y ya no sabré volver.

-Lo dicho.

-Gracias por tu franqueza Ang, la echaba de menos.

-De nada, ya sabes que lo hago encantada…- Ambas se echaron a reír y Bella suspiró. Quizás… quizás no debería dejarlo para más adelante.

-Oye Angela… he de contarte una cosa.- Bella tragó saliva, intentando tranquilizarse. Había comenzado a ponerse irremediablemente nerviosa.

-Dispara.

-Pues…- Las palabras más coherentes no parecían precisamente eso mientras las pensaba en su cabeza.- A ver… Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas todo lo concerniente al tema de… de… Edward…? – Su amiga la miró confusa y asintió.- ¿Sí? Pues… ha pasado algo raro… y… -miró por encima de su hombro y suspiró.- Mira, quizás sea mejor que lo veas tú misma.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó Edward a espaldas de su amiga. Angela se giró.

Y gritó.


	54. Capítulo 54

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_AVISO: Chicas, me voy fuera unos días de vacaciones, así que hasta el martes que viene o así, no podré actualizar. Intentaré hacerlo antes, si cojo algo de internet en el fin del mundo (que es a dónde voy). Por lo pronto, os dejo varios capítulos ^^_**

* * *

**Capítulo 54**

-Creo que el pitido en los oídos me durarán un par de semanas.

-¿Es un puto fantasma?

-¿Un puto fantasma podría hacerte esto?- Se acercó a ella a todo correr y le pellizcó un brazo.

-¡Dios!

-Bebe un poco más anda… te hará falta. Escucho latir tu corazón desde la otra punta del salón.

-Edward… - Dijo Bella mirando preocupada a su amiga.

-¡No le llames así! – Gritó ésta.

-¡Es mi nombre!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Estás muerto!

-Enhorabuena Bella, te acaban de llamar necrófila.

-Edward… - La regañó esta, pero él esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Eso significa que…?- Los miró a ambos y abrió la boca.- ¡Venga ya!

-Sí…- Dijo Bella sintiéndose molesta. Angela se hundió en el sofá.

-Madre mía. Esto es demasiado… Demasiado. - Cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras Edward miraba a Bella y ésta se encogía de hombros, instándole en silencio a esperar.- Vale…- dijo tras varios segundos.- Entonces, resumiendo: tú estás vivo.

-Sí, veo que después de casi dos horas de conversión, vas haciéndote a la idea… Y por si te interesa, el pitido sigue aquí.- Dijo señalando con brusquedad sus oídos.

-Sí, la verdad es que es plausible: sigue tan payaso como lo recordaba. – Edward rodó los ojos.- Has estado… amnésico.

-Aún lo estoy.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme terminar?! – Él enarcó las cejas y Bella siguió expectante.- Vale… "estás" amnésico. Te encontraste con él, como por arte de magia. - Dijo mirando a Bella. Ella asintió.- Y él comenzó a recordar… entonces, tú te oliste que había algo raro, y estuviste dos meses en Nueva York, investigando… Y llegaste al Oxford Pub. Tú…- volvió a señalar a Bella.- Sabías lo que había gracias a Jasper y a la hermana… a Alice. Y cuando volviste, con la confirmación de quien eres, se lo contaste… ¿y retomasteis lo vuestro?- Asintieron a la vez. – Jo-der. – recalcó.

-Es un resumen cojonudo. – Dijo él suspirando.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- Le preguntó Bella, ansiosa.

-¿Qué qué pienso?- Respondió Angela, rascándose la barbilla.- Que es muy raro… Porque claro, ¿qué tiene de normal que este mentecato termine en Londres con una vida que supuestamente no era suya, engañado y haciéndole pasar por otra persona? – Lo miró de lleno a él.- ¿Hiciste algo en tu otra vida que obligó a alguien a querer verte desaparecido?- Edward sonrió.

-No que yo recuerde.- Angela entornó la mirada.

-Yo siempre dije que este tenía cara de mafioso. Estoy segura de que no te contó nada de eso Bells…

-Yo creo que lo sé todo de él.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Vale… eh… necesito pensar en todo esto con tranquilidad.

-Nadie te dice que no lo hagas.

-Creo que…- dijo levantándose.- Me va a costar.

-Quédate a dormir.- Le dijo Edward.- Tenemos habitaciones libres por si quieres quedarte. –Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que me apetece quedarme cerca por hoy? Ni de coña tío.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Qué parte de, "soy Edward", no entiendes? No he vuelto de entre los muertos; nunca lo he estado. Dios, Bella, ¿va a ser así con todos? Creo que si hacemos un anuncio por televisión será menos traumático para todos.

-Digamos que Angela nos ha pillado por sorpresa.

-No, si yo por mi parte, no pienso decir nada. Esto os lo dejo a vosotros: no quiero ser la causante de un centenar de infartos en Nueva York. - A Bella le vino a la mente de manera automática el rostro de Esme, y se contrajo. Si esa había sido la reacción de Angela, no se podía ni imaginar cómo sería la de Esme o Carlisle. No podría soportarlo. – Así que… por hoy, me largo a mi hotel.

-Angela…- dijo Bella preocupada.

-Tía, no te preocupes.- Sonrió.- Estoy bien… asumiéndolo. - Miró a Edward de refilón.- No cabe duda alguna de que es él… Más mayor pero…- Se acercó a su oído.- Déjame decirte que también está más bueno. Así que, ¡aprovecha! –Bella se apartó de ella y la miró sorprendida, expresión a la que su amiga respondió con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Claro. A ver… es raro. Pero… ¿qué otra explicación coherente hay?

-¿Podríais dejar de murmurar como si no estuviese presente? Si queréis, me voy a la cocina y ya.

-No, si yo ya me iba…- Dijo Angela cogiendo su chaqueta.

-¿Estás segura? Te repito lo de la habitación… - Ella volvió a negar.

-En serio, no hace falta. La recepcionista de mi hotel se cabreará como llegue tarde, ya lo verás…- El recuerdo de la recepcionista de Nueva York, hizo que Edward bufase con sarcasmo. Esperaba que al menos, la de Angela fuese chica, o sino Ben, tendría más motivos para cabrearse…

-Ben…- susurró.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó Angela confusa.

-Te has acordado de él…- Susurró Bella. Edward asintió y su amiga lo miró asombrada.

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿Te has acordado de él ahora?

-Sí. No… no con todo detalle, pero sí… sí lo he recordado de estar contigo. - Bella sonrió.

-Joder. Sí que impresiona. ¿Y es así siempre?

-Momentos puntuales en los que un motivo en concreto me trae un nuevo recuerdo. Como ahora.

-Bua. Eso no me lo quiero perder.- Dijo Angela sonriendo.

-¿Ya no me tienes miedo? –Entornó la mirada.

-No te tengo miedo… sólo que entiéndeme: asusta. Tú no has tenido que convivir durante casi diez años con la idea de que habías muerto… Y enterarte de que sigues vivito y coleando.

-Tiempo al tiempo.

-Sí… bueno…- Los miró y sonrió más relajada. Aquella expresión también relajó a Bella: a fin de cuentas, su amiga por fin parecía haber asimilado lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizás no fuese tan difícil contárselo a los demás, eso sí, una vez hubiesen transcurrido los primeros treinta minutos de gritos, juramentos sin sentido y rehuidas al pobre chaval. Les había costado horrores que Angela se sentase para poder escuchar las explicaciones pertinentes. – Lo dicho. Mañana te llamaré, así que ten el móvil a mano. Y tú… - Le tocó con lentitud la frente con uno de sus dedos. – Ojo con lo que haces. Habrán pasado nueve años, pero te sigo teniendo vigilado… mafioso. – Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Anda, lárgate, antes de que llame a mis subordinados y les mande hacer un trabajito… -Dijo con tono amenazador, que no surtió efecto en Angela.

-Si están buenos, mándame a tantos como quieras. Ben no se enterará…- Se echó a reír mientras cogía una maleta y Edward se hacía cargo de la otra, bajo su atenta mirada. Bajaron hasta la parada de taxis que había cerca de su casa y se marcharon una vez le indicaron al taxista la dirección correcta y el coche desapareció entre las calles de Londres.

-Bueno…- Dijo Edward cogiendo la mano de Bella y encaminándose hacia el piso.- No ha ido tan mal. Después de todo, podíamos haber terminado la noche en un hospital…- Bella bufó y asintió.

-No sé qué recordarás de Angela y qué no, pero siempre ha pecado de ser una persona coherente y poco impresionable. Lo de hoy la ha asustado por ser la situación que era, pero su reacción ha sido mínima. Es por eso por lo que aún no canto victoria. Sigo temiendo la reacción de personas más cercanas a ti.- Pensó acto seguido en sus padres, y Edward, a pesar de no conocerlos, hizo lo mismo. No concebía la idea de hacerle daño a dos personas que no conocía, o para el caso, que no recordaba.

-Bueno, eso ya iremos arreglándolo poco a poco. Pero hay algo que ha dicho Angela que me ha… enfadado… o extrañado.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Bella mientras él abría la puerta del portal y subían las escaleras.

-Eso de que alguien quiera verme desaparecido.

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos… Un error médico no puede desencadenar tal situación Edward.

-Ya… Pero… ¿quién nos dice que no quieran hacerme desaparecer del todo ahora?- Dijo con un tono de agonía en la voz.

-No te va a pasar nada. – Entornó la mirada.

-Sigues siendo tan inocente como siempre, por mucho que parezca que no… No temo por mí. Ya he muerto una vez, la segunda no dolerá tanto. - Intentó bromear, pero la expresión de Bella le hizo desistir.- Y si quien está detrás de todo esto, ¿decide ir a por ti, por haberme… hecho recordar todo? – Bella se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de casa.

-¿Y si mañana salgo, y tras sufrir el atropello de un autobús, me pasa por encima una estampida de animales que han huido del zoo, me cae un meteorito en la cabeza y luego alguien barre mis cenizas y las echa a la basura? – Dijo con ironía.- Como empecemos a pensar en nuestros posibles futuros, te sorprendería saber todos los sustos que puedo llegar a tener en un mismo día…- Edward finalmente, sonrió.

-Eso no te lo discuto.

-Eso mismo… - Suspiró y ambos dejaron las chaquetas en percha de la entrada.- Bueno… ¿qué te apetece cenar? – Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me lo preguntas en serio? – Bella sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

-Hablo de comida, estúpido.

-No me puedes acusar de pensar en otras cosas, si no defines o matizas aquello a lo que te refieres.

-¿Sabes? Hay momentos, como este, en los cuales eres más Edward que nunca. Más que nunca. De una manera exagerada.

-¿En serio? – Él se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Asintió.

-Mucho. – Sus labios casi se rozaban, pero él se limitó a dejar que fuese ella quien diese el paso. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ella no apartaba sus marrones ojos de los suyos. Finalmente, los cerró, y le besó suavemente, pero esa suavidad pronto se vio mermada. Sus brazos se deslizaron por su espalda con fuerza y tiró de su camiseta con fuerza, estando a punto de arrancársela. Él se apartó de ella jadeando y se deshizo de su camiseta y de la de ella en poco más de diez segundos. Llevó una mano hasta su cabello, recogido bajo su nuca y deshizo el nudo, dejándolo caer por su espalda como una cascada. Las manos de ella ya hacían estragos en sus pantalones, tirando de su cinturón con fuerza.

La asió por sus muslos y la cogió a horcajadas, llevándola hasta el salón. Se dejaron caer sobre uno de los sofás y pasando sus manos tras su espalda, le pegó a él tanto como pudo. Sus manos recorrían su pelo ansiosas, mientras su boca seguía indagando en la suya con ahínco. Tuvo que apartarse para poder tomar aire e intentar recobrarse, pero ella no le dio demasiada tregua. Levantándose levemente, Edward aprovechó para deshacerse de sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa, así como de la de ella.

Besó su mentón, descendiendo hasta su pecho mientras acariciaba con sus labios la suave piel de su cuerpo. Sus pezones florecieron bajo sus caricias, pero no se demoró demasiado allí. Estaba demasiado encendido como para poder pensar con coherencia que hacer y que no. Besó su liso vientre y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su punto más ardiente, se detuvo y suspiró. Bella gimió y él no pudo evitar sonreír con divertida malicia.

-Edward, ¡por Dios! – Dijo jadeando. Él subió de nuevo hasta su boca, presionando con fuerza sus manos contra su cuerpo y volvió a detenerse a apenas dos centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Qué?- Dijo él divertido, jugando con su excitación.

-¿Que qué?- Susurró ella.

-Ajá…- Besó sus labios levemente, para apartarse de nuevo, y ella se quejó, pero el peso de su cuerpo le impedía moverse con fluidez.

-Por favor… -gimió. Él sonrió y repitió el mismo gesto.- ¡Edward! – Él llevó su boca hasta su oreja y mordisqueó el lóbulo de la misma para después susurrar contra su oído.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de hacer eso…- dijo ella con un gemido.

-¿El qué? – Preguntó juguetón.

-Eso. Incitar. – Sonrió de nuevo.

-Me gusta hacerlo… - dijo con tono meloso.

-Eso lo sé muy bien… - Él chasqueó los labios y la miró con intensidad.

-Eso no es justo… - Ella se preparó para preguntar, pero él contestó antes de que lo hiciese.- Tú… recuerdas todos estos momentos… y yo no. Lo justo es que me ayudes a hacer memoria… - Besó su cuello con lentitud, demorándose en recorrer cada centímetro de aquella piel. Aquello tan sólo hizo que las palabras de Bella se quedasen ahogadas en su boca y no fuese capaz de pensar con coherencia. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Edward la penetró con fuerza.

Bella soltó un ligero grito de sorpresa que él mismo ahogó con sus labios. Se apartó de ella sólo para poder ver su propio placer olvidándose del resto del mundo. Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró, perdiéndose en sus mares esmeraldas. Él seguía embistiendo sin cesar, haciendo que segundo a segundo sintiese que se perdía más y más. Su mente comenzó a desconectar y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para intentar que sus pies siguiesen en la tierra el máximo de tiempo posible. Pero cuando se trataba de Edward, la tierra dejaba de ser tierra y el cielo dejaba de serlo, para fundirse en un lugar aún mejor: su propio paraíso.

El ritmo de sus jadeos aumentaron al mismo ritmo que lo hacía su caminar hacia el infinito. Edward intentó seguir pensando con coherencia pero sentía que poco a poco se iba abandonando de la misma manera en la cual ella lo estaba haciendo. De hecho, no era capaz de establecer donde comenzaba su cuerpo y donde terminaba el de Bella. Ya no tenía consciencia del lugar en el que estaba, ni el momento, ni nada más: sólo que ella estaba a su lado. Su epifanía momentánea fue que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Ya lo tenía todo. A la mierda sus recuerdos si ya la tenía a ella. Le era más que suficiente.

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como una especie de agonía intensa se hacía hueco en sus estómagos mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían. Por un leve segundo, fueron nada. Fueron nada y lo fueron todo, uno para con el otro. Bella jadeó y sintió que las extremidades de su cuerpo dejaban de funcionar; ya no le respondían. Fue Edward quien se movió primero, acomodándose en el sofá de manera que ella misma pudo acurrucarse sobre él y dejar que Edward la abrazase.

Casi le sorprendió ver una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro cuando se volvió para besarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esa cara de idiota? – Él suspiró.

-Dejando a un lado que es la cara que tienen la mayoría de los tíos después de esto, ni que decir tengo cuando la mujer eres tú… Mi cara de idiota está mucho más justificada que la del resto.

-Creo…- dijo ella pensativa.- ¿Qué se supone que eso es un cumplido, no?- Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No necesito hacerlos. Tú ya sabes que para mí eres perfecta.

-Déjalo. Conseguirás que se me suban los colores.

-Eso me gusta. Ruborizada estás adorable.

-¡Ya vale!- Edward se echó a reír.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… No diré nada más. - Suspiró y besó su cabello. Bella se permitió unos minutos más en aquella postura, pero luego se irguió.

-Bueno, y ahora ya… ¿Qué hay de la cena? Estoy muerta de hambre.- Dijo falsamente ofendida.

-¿La cena? Pues… - él se giró vertiginosamente y la dejó bajo su cuerpo.- Pues… No sé tú, pero a mí me apetece repetir plato…- dijo con una sonrisa. Bella no pudo evitar imitarle.

-Bueno… digamos que yo tampoco le haría ascos a otra ración.

Y Edward volvió a besarla.


	55. Capítulo 55

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 55**

-No me puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer esto.

-Los chicos necesitan un poco de inspiración. Creo que eres la persona perfecta para ello.

-Sí, ya… -Le mostró las bolsas con las que él iba cargado.- ¿Y me puedes decir el porqué de tener que acarrear todo esto? –Bella torció el gesto y sonrió.

-Es material necesario para ensayar hoy. Para dar ideas y eso.

-Ya… y… ¿para eso soy imprescindible? –Asintió.

-Claro. Digamos que… les he hablado a los chicos un poco de ti… en lo que a términos musicales se refiere, claro.

-Bella…- Dijo Edward mientras entraba por la puerta que ella abrió.- Aparte de que eres profesora de música, no sé que otro ámbito de nuestra vida podrías contarles… -Dijo con sarcasmo.- Además, ¿debo "recordarte" – dijo con énfasis – que yo no recuerdo nada de esa parte de mi vida? ¿Cómo quieres que les hable de algo de lo que no me acuerdo?

-Lo harás bien. Tan sólo… invéntate lo que sea. Sólo necesitan a alguien que les motive… y qué quieres que te diga…- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.- Tú motivas a cualquiera.

-No sé si agradecerte los cumplidos o enfadarme por esto. En serio. – Cruzaron el pequeño teatro del instituto y llegaron al escenario del mismo. Bella dejó la guitarra que llevaba a la espalda al lado de una de las sillas, cajas y demás materiales que había allí y Edward hizo lo mismo con las bolsas que llevaba. Le sorprendió comprobar que en la mitad del tablón había un piano de cola enorme, negro como el ébano y con aspecto de no haber sido tocado nunca.

-¿Y esto?- Bella enarcó las cejas, divertida.

-Es un instrumento musical que se llama… piano.- Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Antes también era imbécil?- Bella le miró con gesto significativo.- Genial, prefiero no saberlo. Pero aparte de eso… ya sé que es un piano. Mi pregunta hacía referencia a que no comprendo qué hace aquí un piano. Así de simple. – Bella sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía. –Miró el enorme instrumento y se acercó a él.- Me imagino que habrán estado ensayando los alumnos de la señora Francis. Tengo comprendido que van a hacer una pequeña representación de una ópera, o algo por el estilo. Será que les cuesta demasiado sacar y meter el piano todos los días, así que, se ahorran tiempo dejándolo aquí. – Acarició la pulcra tapa del mismo y la levantó.

-¿Sabes? – Le dijo Edward mientras se posicionaba a su lado.- Aún no te he escuchado tocar. Nada. – Abrió la boca al comprender lo que acababa de decir.- ¡Joder! ¡No te he visto ni tocar la guitarra, ni el piano que tienes en casa, en estas semanas! ¿Cómo puede ser? – Bella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Tampoco me lo has pedido, ni he creído que fuese absolutamente imprescindible.

-Bueno, pues te lo pido ahora. –Tiró de ella hasta que se sentó en el asiento que quedaba ante las teclas.- Venga.

-Eh… -Le miró mientras se sentaba a su lado.- No pienso tocar nada. Cualquiera me escucharía, y los alumnos están a punto de llegar.

-Venga Bella…- Le dijo mirándola fijamente. Sabía perfectamente que ocasionaba su mirada en ella, pero al ser también conocedora de tales efectos, ella apartó la mirada.- Un poco.

-Edward, tengo miedo escénico. No pienso tocar.

-Estoy yo solo.

-Lo haré en casa, no aquí.

-Pero aquí… es más… impresionante. Imagínate la acústica que tiene que haber aquí. Por supuesto, en casa no vas a conseguir que suene igual, por muy grande que sea el salón… Sólo con la abertura hacia el público, la resonancia será mayor y… - Se calló abruptamente.- Vale… ¿cómo narices sé yo eso? – Dijo mirando al vacío.

-Te lo he dicho. La información la tienes, pero hay que buscar. Irá saliendo. - Le sacó la lengua.- ¿Te animas tú? Parece que vas recordando… - Edward negó.

-Ni de coña. Aún no sé si soy capaz de distinguir una guitarra de una balalaica y me pides que toque esto.- Dijo mirando ofuscado el piano.- No puedo con ello.

-Algún día… - Él sonrió.

-Algún día.

-Echo de menos escucharte cantar, que lo sepas.

-Estoy desafinado.- Dijo bromeando.

-Eso lo dudo mucho. Es cuestión de que pruebes.

-El día que tú te subas a un escenario delante de cientos de personas, ese día, te juro que yo también lo haré, después de ti.

-Te tomo la palabra.

-Lo he jurado y lo cumpliré, pase lo que pase.- Satisfecha, Bella cerró la tapa del piano y sonrió.

-Bien. – Él también se vio obligado a sonreír, a respuesta de su propia felicidad.

Las puertas del fondo del pequeño teatro se abrieron y entraron sus alumnos, hablando entre ellos, con las mochilas a las espaldas y montando un jaleo más bien digno de un centenar de personas.

-Podéis dejar las mochilas en los asientos detrás de las primeras filas chicos. Sentaos en las delanteras. – Sin dejar de hablar, hicieron lo que se les dijo.

-Me siento como un intruso, que lo sepas.- Le dijo Edward entre-dientes.

-No seas estúpido. Son buena gente. Le caes bien a todo el mundo.

-Seguro…- Que le dijese eso mismo a la gente que le había hecho pasar por muerto nueve años. Dudaba caerles demasiado bien a ellos.

-Eh… Venga gente, a callar. Va siendo hora de empezar la clase de hoy. – Todo guardaron silencio, y ella observó divertida como varias miradas se dirigían a Edward, se miraban unos a otros y volvían a mirarle. Él en cambio, dejaba vagar su mirada del suelo a Bella, y de Bella al suelo, esperando pacientemente que desviasen su atención hacia la actuación y así poder sentarse en algún lado y permanecer ajeno.

-Vamos a seguir la idea de Mallory…- la susodicha sonrió y varios le miraron ofuscados.- Eso os pasa por no pensar. Os avisé que quería ideas, y sólo trajisteis cuatro. Se eligió la más original y plausible. Es tarde para arrepentirse.

-Voto por hacer una nueva votación. La idea de vestirme de Mickey Mouse me atrae ahora más…- Dijo Chuck.

-Tarde. –Edward sonrió de refilón y Bella vio con diversión como varias chicas también lo hacían al verle.- Bueno… Os quería presentar a alguien que se ha prestado a echarnos un cable estos días… Es músico, pero por motivos personales, por ahora no va a poder demostrarlo.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo Jessica, quien no había apartado los ojos de encima de Edward.

-No se atreve.- Dijo Bella picándole y haciendo que él la mirase con la mirada entornada. – Algún día lo hará. – Edward siguió sin decir nada. – Es Edward Cullen, así que, espero que os portéis como debéis y no me dejéis en ridículo, o Jacob no nos dejará que venga a clase a ayudar. ¿De acuerdo?- Asintieron. – Por lo pronto…- dijo divertida.- Hemos traído unas cositas… así que…- dijo cogiendo una de las bolsas y desparramando su contenido en el suelo. Los chicos se encogieron ante esa visión.- En marcha.

-Jamás había visto a unos adolescentes asustados de tal manera ante una idea así.

-Que tú recuerdes.- Le dijo ella. Edward sonrió.

-Créeme. Recordaría algo así. Ha sido épico. Enhorabuena. – Sonrieron.

-Gracias.

-¿Bella? – Ella observó sorprendida como Jasper la esperaba a la salida del instituto.

-¡Jasper! – No se esperaba para nada su visita.- ¿Cómo tú por aquí? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le abrazaba. -¿Qué tal estás? – Este sonrió.

-Bien, todo bien. ¿Tú que tal todo?- Sonrió.

-Muy bien, gracias…- Vio como él miraba por encima de su hombro a Edward, quien se había quedado a varios metros de distancia para concederles un momento de privacidad.

-¿Lo sabe?- Bella asintió y Jasper esbozó una extraña mueca de supuesta alegría.

-Estaba claro que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. –Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Ha sido mejor así. No podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, ni que siguiera sufriendo por unos recuerdos que no sabía de donde procedían.

-¿Lo saben Carlisle y Esme ya?- Bella negó.

-No sabemos cómo decírselo. Tengo miedo de que sus reacciones puedan ser más graves de cómo han sido las vistas hasta ahora. Angela está aquí, y ya lo sabe también…- Jasper se sorprendió gratamente.

-¿Angela está aquí?

-Sí. Llegó el miércoles, estuvimos ayer con ella enseñándole un poco la ciudad, y como hoy tenía clase, no he podido verla, pero quedaré con ella esta tarde y cenará en casa de Rosalie, que quiere contarnos como le ha ido durante la excursión, y siendo viernes, aprovecharemos para salir por ahí un rato… Aunque de todos modos, puedes venir si así lo deseas. Vendrán los demás también. – Jasper la miró pensativo.

-No me importaría, la verdad. Hace tiempo que no los veo. – Bella sonrió.

-Pues llámame luego y quedamos en algún lugar en concreto para ir todos juntos…- Él asintió y sonrió.

-Tío, -dijo refiriéndose a Edward. – acércate, que no muerdo. Lo que haga Bella es caso aparte… - Edward, menos tenso, se acercó a ellos. -¿Todo bien? ¿Esa cabeza?

-Mejor que nunca, gracias.- Dijo aceptando la mano que Jasper le tendía.- ¿Tú?

-Todo bien. –Suspiró.- Chicos, os dejo. Me he acercado porque tenía que venir a visitar a un paciente aquí cerca, pero se me acaba el tiempo. Bella, te llamo esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió y Jasper se despidió con un sencillo ademán de su mano, se metió en el Mercedes aparcado a pocos metros de ellos y se marchó de allí.

-No ha sido tan raro como podría esperar. – Dijo Edward asiéndola con fuerza de la mano. – Al principio he temido que se abalanzara sobre mí y me diese la paliza del siglo, ¿sabes?- Dijo bromeando.

-No lo habría hecho. Jasper no es así, y fue gracias a él que se descubrió todo. Me duele comprobar que tras todo lo ocurrido, lo he dejado un poco… abandonado. Eso va a tener que cambiar. – Le miró queriendo evaluar su posición para con ese tema, pero no obtuvo expresión de irritación ni molestia alguna.

-Por mí genial Bella. No se merece menos. – Ella aún no comprendía cómo podía haber sobre la tierra alguien tan noble como Edward y Jasper. Comprensivos a más no poder. Había dado con dos joyas.

-Me alegro de que lo entiendas.- Le dio un suave beso y él sonrió cuando ella se separó.

-Voy a entrar un momento a dejar las llaves del teatro, y vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?- Edward asintió. – Te dejo a cargo de todo esto.- Le dijo entregándole su bolso y alguna bolsa.- No tardo nada.- Le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia la entrada del instituto.

Edward comenzó a caminar haciendo un recorrido de tan sólo varios metros, por no alejarse demasiado de la vista de Bella en caso de que saliese del recinto, absorto en sus pensamientos. La verdad era que la clase no había ido nada mal, tras los primeros minutos en los que se había sentido realmente incómodo. A pesar de que Rosalie y Victoria siempre habían dicho que los alumnos de aquella clase de Bella eran unos monstruos, estos no le habían dado tal impresión. Incluso le habían caído bien, y no le importaría repetir la experiencia.

Sintió como dentro del bolso de Bella su móvil comenzaba a vibrar, pero hizo caso omiso a la llamada. Si era importante, volverían a llamar tarde o temprano, una vez que Bella ya hubiese salido.

Por otra parte, se preguntó si sería mala idea intentar hacer lo que Bella le había dicho, el asunto del piano y demás. Ni siquiera se lo había planteado en un principio, pero quizás sería un aliciente más para recuperar más recuerdos perdidos. Había conseguido recordar varias escenas y momentos de su vida, pero no eran muy importantes, y la mayoría se ceñían a su supuesta época como músico y a sus momentos con Bella. Se decía a si mismo que era eso lo que recordaba con mayor viveza porque posiblemente, esos habían sido los momentos más felices y fuertes de su vida pasada. Y no le extrañaba.

El teléfono, que había dejado de vibrar una vez colgaron, volvió a hacerlo. Bella tardaba ya, pero tenía paciencia. Pero quizás era Angela. Quizás había pasado algo.

No. Volverían a llamar.

Pero cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar por quinta vez y Bella aún no volvía, Edward decidió que podía ser algo grave que requería su atención. Era un número desconocido, pero le dio igual.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Bella?_ – Era la voz de un hombre.

-No, ahora mismo no está. ¿Quería dejarle algún mensaje?- El hombre al otro lado de la línea suspiró.

_-Eh… sí… ¿con quién hablo? _

-¿Con quién hablo yo? – Preguntó él, desconfiando.

_-Soy su socio en la empresa que lleva, un amigo. Es algo relacionado con el negocio._- Respiró tranquilo. Bella ya le había comentado que trabajaba con gente de confianza, gente que había contratado tras el accidente. Su implicación en el mismo era nula. _-¿Quién eres tú?_

-Edward. – Dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Quiere que le diga algo de su parte?

_-Eh…_ - balbuceó el hombre.- _Sí…_ - Más silencio.

-¿Oiga?- Preguntó Edward.

_-Sí, perdón… Esto… eh… Dile que… que me llame. Cuanto antes… A este número, ella ya sabe…_

-Claro. Se lo diré en cuanto vuelva.

_-Gracias… Edward._

-De nada.- Y colgó.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, ocho de la mañana en Nueva York, Carlisle colgó el teléfono y, sin motivo aparente, se echó a llorar.


	56. Capítulo 56

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 56**

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Edward asustado.

-No… no ha sido nada grave. Habían perdido unos documentos importantes, pero dejé una copia en otro directorio, y ya les he explicado cómo llegar a ellos. - Le miró desconfiada mientras se abrochaba una sencilla camisa y suspiró.- Edward… ¿te dijo su nombre el hombre con quien hablaste? –Aún no había podido decirle nada, pero no pensaba ocultárselo. No sería justo para él.

-No. Me dijo que era un compañero tuyo…- La miró asustado.- ¿He hecho algo mal?- Bella negó.

-No, no. No es eso.

-¿Entonces? Me estás preocupando… -Canturreó.

-Creo…- dijo lentamente – y hazme el favor de no enfadarte, asustarte o… lo que sea, que… mira, ese… hombre… era tu padre. – Edward dejó de moverse y la miró fijamente, sorprendido. Abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada, y Bella se acercó a él asustada. –Edward, ¿estás bien?- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente, pero en su mirada no había nada fijo. Vacío.

-¿Mi…? ¿Mi padre? – Vio como sus ojos se volvían ligeramente más brillantes, pero él siguió demostrando la entereza de la que siempre hacía gala. Su fortaleza, la que ella recordaba.- Dios mío… -Se dejó caer contra la cama y siguió mirando a la nada, asustado. – Mi padre… mi padre…- repetía como un autómata. Bella se agachó frente a él y le apartó el pelo de la frente, nerviosa e intentado explicarse.

-Lo siento, siento tanto no haberte avisado de esto…

-No sabía que trabajabas con él… - Dijo él confuso.

-Sinceramente no creo que fuese un dato imprescindible amor… Por eso ni se me pasó por la cabeza. – Edward cerró los ojos.

-No te preocupes. No debería sorprenderme tanto. A fin de cuentas, te llevas mucho con ambos, ¿verdad?- Dijo mirándola de nuevo fijamente. En sus ojos ya no había brillo de emoción alguno, habiendo recuperado ya el control de sus sentimientos.

-Sí. Mucho. Son como mis padres también… - Él sonrió inevitablemente.

-La verdad, me alegra escuchar eso. - Él comenzó a reaccionar aún más y pasó sus manos por su cintura, abrazándola. – Perdón por estas reacciones… -Bella suspiró fastidiada contra su pecho.

-Me enfadaría en verdad si no las tuvieses. Eres humano, me asustaría que te mostrases frío como el hielo con todo esto.

-Bella, no sé cuando, ni como lo haremos, pero… me gustaría conocer a mis padres. Necesito hacerlo. Eso es algo que todavía me falta. –Bella se apartó ligeramente de él y asintió.

-Lo haremos. Eso te lo prometo. – Edward asintió y sonrió, besándola. Al principio cautelosa, ella respondió a su beso atrapando su pelo con sus manos y atrayéndolo tanto como pudo a ella, hasta que él tuvo que parar y separarse.

-Es una pena que hayamos quedado. Pero si empiezo, no dejaría que te levantases de la cama en una semana.

-Lo sé muy bien. No sería la primera vez.- Bella se echó a reír y Edward la miró, sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- Asintió.

-Estuve cinco días viviendo en tu apartamento en Nueva York, sin salir de allí. Mis padres se enfurecieron a más no poder, pero tú estuviste allí cuando volví, y amenazaste a mi padrastro… Él no pudo hacer más que dejarme volver como si nada.

-¿Así era yo antes?- Asintió.

-Eras todo un superhéroe. Y lo sigues siendo.

-Creo que me gustará recordar esos cinco días… -Dijo con tono meloso y abrazándola de nuevo.

-Lo harás. Pero ahora…- dijo riendo y apartándose de nuevo de él.- Tenemos que marcharnos.- Edward sonrió también y terminó de abrocharle la camisa mientras sonreía. Era un tanto raro verle poniéndole ropa y no arrancándosela.

-¿Sabes? Me resulta un poco extraño saber que Jasper va a estar ahí y tú yo lo estaremos como… como pareja.

-Lo extraño será que dejes de comportarte como tal delante de él, cuando fue él quien nos unió y me abrió los ojos. Creo que se sentirá mal si te ve frío conmigo. – Edward la miró sin decir nada más, sabedor de que tenía razón, como tantas otras veces. Sería una manera de despreciar el regalo que Jasper les había hecho a ambos.

Se marcharon juntos, de la mano, dos manzanas más lejos del piso de Edward en donde habían estado hasta el momento, y donde habían quedado con Jasper, para dirigirse a casa de Rosalie.

-Por cierto, Edward…- Dijo Bella cuando ya divisaron el coche de Jasper esperándolos.- Voy a comprar un coche en breves. Y creo que deberías venir conmigo, ya que será para los dos.

-Claro. Tú me dirás cuando. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-Te avisaré. – Él apretó un poco más su mano.

Jasper les saludó de manera informal y se pusieron en marcha a casa de Rosalie, antes pasando a recoger a Angela a su hotel. Esta saludó de manera efusiva a su amigo, sin hacer mención alguna al pasado que había quedado en el olvido, ya que no se quería arriesgar a avivar recuerdos no gratos en ninguno de los presentes.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Emmett y los demás, ya estaban todos allí. Por lo visto, a fin de cuentas, el retraso había sido inevitable, pensó Edward divertido. Su amigo lo saludó con su bien conocido manotazo que a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo, y su hermana con otro gesto bastante parecido pero no tan agresivo.

Jacob y Victoria también rondaban por allí, al igual que Demetri, atento a cualquier posibilidad de poder fastidiar a Alice, quien le lanzaba miradas de sospecha cada dos por tres. Y aunque en el primer momento, tanto Angela como Jasper se mostraron ciertamente silenciosos por vergüenza, poco a poco consiguieron abrirse al resto, y en poco estaban riéndose y charlando con todos como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-Me alegro de que hayáis aclarado las cosas, Bella…- Le susurró Jasper tras ver de refilón como Edward besaba su sien antes de irse a beber algo.

-Era inevitable.- Dijo ella, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Lo sé. Yo te quería… pero él te ama. Se ve de lejos…- Sonrió, y Bella le imitó.

-Siento que las cosas no fuese como estaban planeadas… pero era algo que no podía ocultar Jasper. – Él sonrió afablemente.

-Bella, no es culpa tuya, ni mía. Las cosas se dieron así y ya está. No te tortures, yo estoy muy bien.

-Me alegro.- Dijo ella mucho más tranquila. Jasper se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el sofá en el cual estaba sentado. No quiso darle más vueltas a ese tema, con lo cual se contentó con hablar animadamente con Alice. Emmett mientras tanto, tenía otros problemas, problemas que discutía con Demetri.

- Te digo que los recibos eran claros. Una de las partes tiene que ser ingresada a nombre del instituto Marloes antes de fin de mes, o Jacob me matará.

-De eso es mejor que te encargues tú. Yo de cuentas no sé nada Em…

-Tío, ¿es que sólo vales para colgar carteles? – Alice se metió en medio.

-¿Acaso creías que valía para algo más? Es por eso por lo que pasó la prueba tan fácilmente: siendo tan inútil, es casi imposible que haga nada mal: para eso, tendría que saber hacer las cosas bien… ¿verdad cara-huevo?

-Alice…- dijo este alargando la vocal final de su nombre y mirándola fijamente.- Voy a hacer como que no te he escuchado, pero luego tendré unas palabritas contigo. – Ella enarcó una ceja.- No, no, no me mires así. Luego ya hablaremos.

-¿Debería asustarme? No lo consigues nenaza.

-Demetrio, no te metas con Alice. Podrá contigo.- Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Lo peor es que lo sé. Pero ya veré lo hago con esta renacuaja.- Alice abrió la boca para replicar, pero Demetri se levantó con gesto altanero y se marchó a la cocina, donde sobresaltó a un Edward que estaba bebiendo una copa. - ¿Todo bien?- Edward bebió un trago y a punto de atragantarse, lo dejó sobre la encimera.

-Sí… -Tosió.- Joder macho, no te esperaba. La próxima vez… yo que sé, llama o algo…

-Lo siento…- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Todo bien?- Edward asintió.

-Todo perfecto.

-¿Con Bella? – Él enarcó una ceja, ofuscado.

-Aún más perfecto…

-Bien… -Demetri sonrió mientras él también se servía un vaso de algún líquido en el que Edward no se fijó. – La verdad es… que todo esto es un poco raro… O sea, no me malinterpretes… toda vuestra historia…- rió – antes eras uno, y ahora otro…

-Ya ves.

-¿Se puede saber cómo ha pasado algo así? – Edward sonrió, pero no se confió.

-Eso es algo que es asunto nuestro Demetri…

-Claro, claro. No pretendía inmiscuirme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia… - Edward sonrió, desconfiando.

-Será mejor, sí.

-Bien…

-¿Chicos?- Bella entró en la cocina y ambos sonrieron.- ¿Debería preocuparme porque estéis aquí hablando a solas…? – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a Edward.

-No… Edward se me ha declarado, pero le he dicho que jamás podría hacerte algo así.

-Sí, algo por el estilo…- Dijo el aludido tomando a Bella por la cintura. – Me tendré que conformar contigo.- Sonrió y besó su sien.

-Si no hay más remedio…

-Os dejo. Tengo que ir planeando como meterme con Alice. Eso sí…- le dirigió una severa mirada a Edward.- no la defiendas. Quiero que se valga ella solita.

-Lo hará Demetri, te aseguro que lo hará. Nadie puede contra mi hermana. No vas a ser más que ella, ni tú ni nadie… - Dijo con un tono bromista. Aún así, Bella atisbó otro mensaje en esas palabras.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- Y se marchó por donde había entrado. Bella se deshizo del abrazo de Edward y se le encaró.

-Vale… ¿qué ha pasado?- Él no apartaba la mirada de la puerta por donde Demetri se había marchado.

-No sé porqué pero…. Hay algo en ese chico… que no me… no me encaja.

-Es de fiar. Alice así lo cree.

-Alice puede haberse equivocado…- Dijo Edward, suspirando.

-No lo ha hecho desde que la conozco.

-Ya… pero no sé que es. Algo… algo me hace… pensar que no es quien suponemos.

-Deja de hacerte mala sangre Edward… Ya verás cómo no es como piensas. – Él la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tú piensas bien de todo el mundo: eso es lo único malo que tienes. Que confías en todo el mundo, Bella.

-Te tengo a ti para que desconfíes del resto.

-Buen punto…- Enlazó sus manos en su espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, hasta que apoyó su frente contra la de él.- Oye… por cierto… Aún tenemos que concretar cierta fecha… ¿Recuerdas? – Bella sonrió.

-¿Una fecha? Hay que concretar muchas más cosas. Si será civil o religiosa… Si sería conveniente contárselo a tu hermana…

-Hay algo que ya tengo concretado: iré de negro. Si no lo hago, Emmett me matará.

-De negro será.

-Bien… más… Me gustaría que no me lloviese ese día. - Bella frunció el ceño.

-Edward, eso es difícil: es Londres. Aquí llueve cada dos por tres: será un milagro que ese día nos haga buen tiempo, así que… no te cierres a eso. – Eso era el fastidio de vivir allí.

-Bueno… pero que sea verano: así la luna de miel nos caerá en buena temporada.

-Como veas… Verano… ¿Julio?

-Julio.

-Bien. El día… ya lo decidiremos. Julio. Me gusta ese mes…- dijo ella con una risita. – Eso sí… tenemos mucho que arreglar para ese momento: quiero que tus padres estén en la boda, y será difícil que no se enteren que me caso con alguien con tu mismo nombre e igual a su hijo… Así que… habrá que ir pensando cómo hacemos eso.

-Ya…- La perspectiva de conocer a sus padres lo alegraba, pero también lo inquietaba de sobremanera: ¿cómo lo recibirían? ¿Se asustarían? Y aun peor… ¿los recordaría? Eso le daba auténtico pavor. El tenerlos frente a frente y no ser capaz de atarlos a su pasado. Se imagino el dolor de su madre, de su padre…

-¿Algo más? –Él asintió.

-Quiero una fiesta de compromiso como Dios manda. Nada de salir corriendo como…

...

...

_-¿Cómo que te largas a las Vegas? – Metió un par de pantalones y algunas camisas en la maleta y siguió rebuscando en los cajones._

_-Sí. Voy a casarme._

_-¡¿A casarte?! – Edward asintió._

_-Sí. Bella no puede esperar más, ni yo tampoco: estoy harto de que la maltraten así… y se acabó. He aguantado muchas cosas de sus padres, pero todo tiene un límite. No voy a dejar que machaquen su dignidad hasta que puedan con ella._

_-Joder tío, ¡vaya huevos tenéis! _

_-Ya ves… Martin, no sé cuando volveré. Quiero llevármela este último mes fuera… para evitar posibles represalias por parte de Phil y Renèe. No sé de qué son capaces, pero sé que no se van a rendir. No apareceré por el bar en un tiempo. Eres libre de despedirme o no, pero ahora mismo, Bella es mi prioridad. – Martin asintió y le lanzó una chaqueta que encontró colgada en una silla._

_-Tranquilo, no pienso despedir a mi músico estrella. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Vuelve cuando esté todo solucionado…_

_-Lo haré._

_..._

_..._

-¿Estás bien? – Bella tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sí… No… No sabía ese dato… - Dijo con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Íbamos a casarnos? ¿En mi pasado? – Bella lo miró sorprendida, apartándose de él.

-Sí… creía que ya lo sabías. Pensé que Martin te lo había dicho. - Él negó.

-No… me dijo que ibas conmigo el día del accidente, pero nada más.

-Íbamos a casarnos… En las Vegas, cuando sucedió… Un coche nos dio las largas y nos deslumbró; lo teníamos tan cerca que nos hizo perder el control del coche y… bueno, que pasase eso. Ya sabes.

-Yo… temía… temía que Phil… - Bella cerró los ojos.- Y Renèe pudiesen hacer algo. Se lo dije a Martin horas antes de marcharnos… Quería que nos marchásemos de allí juntos, tras la boda, a cualquier lugar alejados de ellos… y luego el coche…

-Edward… - Dijo Bella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.- No. Phil no sería capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Querer matarnos?- Dijo sofocando una risa irónica.- No. No lo veo haciendo algo así. Y Renèe… soy su hija. ¿Cómo iba a querer matarme mi propia madre? – Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lanzó un quejido.

-¡Dios! No sé, ¡no sé! Intento hilar todo, pero esto es cada vez más extraño. Ya no sé de quién fiarme… Me imagino que al mínimo recuerdo de cualquier persona, sospecharé de ella… Es un asco.

-Pues sí… -Edward se relajó.

-Y a lo que íbamos. Así que… ¿nos íbamos a casar antes? – Bella asintió.- Veo que no era tan estúpido como me querías hacer creer. ¿Cómo si no iba a querer casarme contigo cuanto antes? Era muy listo… - dijo con una divertida mueca.

-¿No lo sigues siendo? – Le siguió la broma.

-Mucho. Te lo he vuelto a pedir, ¿no?

-Quizás la lista sea yo por haberte dicho que sí de nuevo.

-Plausible.

-Julio.

-Julio.

-Bella…- Ella desvió la mirada y la clavó en la puerta de entrada a la cocina.- Como… Cómo es… ¿Cómo es eso de…? ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE TE VAS A CASAR, Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA?! ¡EDWARD, YO TE MATO!


	57. Capítulo 57

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 57**

Angela se marchó a Nueva York tras prometer una y otra vez que no iba a decir nada sobre la verdad descubierta, ni siquiera a Ben. Y aún menos a Esme y Carlisle, y más tomando en cuenta el desliz que había tenido Edward.

Les costó tres días que Alice se dignase a hablarles de nuevo por no haberle contado que se habían comprometido, pero aún les costó más hacerle prometer que no diría nada hasta la fiesta de compromiso, la cual se celebraría en Mayo. No querían hacerlo a todo correr, ni dejarlo para más adelante: además, aún tenían pendiente el entrar en contacto con sus padres. Y eso lo tenían que planear con cuidado… mucho cuidado.

Las cosas iban relajadas, poco a poco, paso a paso. Bella descubrió que su relación con Edward era ahora, tras todos esos años separados, más fuerte de lo que lo había sido nueve años atrás. Era una conexión que no habían tenido antes, y que ahora los fortalecía. No eran una pareja común, no eran una pareja como las que se podían ver en el resto del mundo. Muchos días Bella sentía que lo quería hasta incluso el dolor, hasta la agonía: se le encogía el estómago y se ahogaba cada vez que pensaba en él, o mismamente, cada vez que lo tenía delante.

Edward en cambio intentaba olvidar todos los recuerdos dolorosos que iba recopilando y de los cuales era mejor no saber nada: intentaba dejar a un lado las imágenes de Bella sufriendo desde niña, e incluso cuando lo llamaba para contarle alguna nueva bestialidad que le habían hecho o bien sus padres, o cualquier otro desgraciado. Le producía dolor el ver como la vida de la persona a la que más amaba no había sido precisamente un camino de rosas, a pesar de haber tenido más medios que nadie para vivir. Se dio cuenta de que el dinero, no tenía nada que ver con la calidad de vida que llevaba su poseedor. Bella era el mejor ejemplo. Había tenido más que suficiente, y no había sido feliz. Se alegró al darse cuenta de que quizás él había tenido algo que ver con la felicidad que ahora ambos tenían.

La preparación para el concurso de fin de curso seguía, los chicos finalmente habían aceptado la idea de Mallory e incluso parecía que se estaban esforzando en serio con el desarrollo de la misma. Edward había acudido a alguna clase más para ayudarles con la letra de la canción que estaban preparando, pero para pesar de Bella, no parecía haber recordado nada de su vida anterior como músico. No sabía por qué, pero esa parte de su pasado parecía estar más escondida que ninguna. Le fastidiaba, porque sabía perfectamente que su música era su gran potencial y no era capaz de recuperarlo. A cambio de eso, recordaba momentos que sabía que lo atormentaban en cierta manera. Era algo que Edward no podía ocultarle. Sobre todo cuando hablaba en sueños y se despertaba sobresaltado. Bella no podía hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza e intentar aclarar sus recuerdos…

...

...

_-¡Tío! ¿Qué narices te pasa hoy? – Rudolph lo miró asustado mientras Edward tiraba su guitarra de mala gana contra uno de los sillones del camerino que compartía con sus amigos tras el escenario._

_-¡Nada! _

_-Menos mal...- Edward se tiró del pelo._

_-¡No me sale nada tío! ¡Nada!_

_-¿Te ha pasado algo?... – le preguntó preocupado Jackson apareciendo en la estancia._

_-A mí no. _

_-¿A la chica?- Asintió._

_-Se ha metido en una pelea. – Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos._

_-¿Cómo que se ha metido en una pelea? _

_-Sí. Un par de gilipollas se metieron con una amiga suya, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ridiculizarlos en el instituto. Van a ir a por ella… Lo veo venir. Tendría que estar vigilándola, no vaya a ser que…_

_-Ed… es una cría. Son broncas de adolescentes.- Edward negó._

_-Bella no es una adolescente. Quizás sí de edad, pero por lo demás… Es demasiado seria, y cuando se mete en algo, lo hace hasta el final. Sé que los chavales no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados._

_-Te vas a meter en un lío si haces algo._

_-Esos idiotas son mayores de edad. Puedo darles un buen susto sin que eso me salpique.- Jackson no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-¿Cantos años tenía la chica? _

_-Ha cumplido diecisiete hace poco. _

_-Me da que para alguien ya ha dejado de ser una niña…_

_-Ni de coña.- Le espetó Edward. – Pero no voy a dejar que nadie la toque. Sólo eso._

_-Lo dicho…_

_-Dejadme… -les dijo bruscamente.-Necesito pensar…_

_-Claro…_

_..._

_..._

Y sin saber porqué, se despertó de golpe, sudando y con el latido de su corazón acelerado sintiéndolo en las sienes. Bella se despertó también, asustada.

-¿Qué? –Se incorporó y se sentó a su lado, pasándole los brazos por su desnuda espalda y atrayéndolo hacia ella.- ¿Otra?- Asintió.

-Sí… Pero ya está…- Decía siempre, intentado evadir la sensación de agobio y angustia que le embargan sin saber porqué, y se relajaba cuando ella lo abrazaba y lo acercaba tanto como podía a ella. Saber que a pesar de todo, ella estaba a su lado, que lo apoyaba y le ayudaba a asumir esas visiones, era lo que le impulsaba a seguir soportándolas. Ella era quien conseguía que los latidos de su acelerado corazón se relajasen y pudiese volver a descansar.

Y una y otra vez, los recuerdos no le contaban más de lo que él ya sabía.

.

* * *

.

-Tío, tienes muy mala cara… -Edward bostezó y sacudió al cabeza, intentando despejarse.

-Últimamente estoy más nervioso que nunca.

-¿A causa de…?- Dijo Emmett dejando la pregunta en el aire.

-A causa de no sé. No sé porque estoy así. Me da la sensación de que me olvido algo…- Su amigo bufó y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué te olvidas de algo?- Se carcajeó.- ¡Vamos, no me jodas! Lo raro sería que te acordases.

-Mierda, ya sabes a que me refiero. Es como si mi cabeza intentase advertirme sobre algo y no me diese cuenta.

-Tú lo que estás es paranoico perdido macho.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad.- Dijo Edward abruptamente.

-Siempre es un placer…- Sonrió, pero sabía que Edward no se había quedado tranquilo.- A ver… ¿has hablado con Bella sobre esto?- Asintió.

-Sí… Pero ella cree que simplemente es un proceso por el cual debo pasar hasta que recuerde lo que sea que sea necesario.

-Pues ya está. No sé porque le das más vueltas. - Respondió Emmett ofuscado.

-Pues porque no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos. Quiero tenerlo todo en orden…

-Ni yo tengo las cosas en orden: no quieras abarcar más de lo que puedes.

-No lo intento. Simplemente pasa que, se acercan fechas importantes y quiero tener las cosas claras… - Su amigo frunció el ceño.

-Ni que necesitases aliciente alguno para decidir si casarte con ella o no. Es más, ya es tarde para echarse atrás tío…- dijo con un tono de humor absurdo. Edward frunció el ceño y se tragó las ganas de atizarle una buena colleja.

-Quiero aclararme en lo concerniente al accidente y todo eso, so bestia. Creo que tanto Bella como yo mismo, necesitamos saber de una vez qué pasó. - Emmett suspiró y bebió un trago de la cerveza que tenía escondida bajo el mostrador.- Se supone que no se puede beber alcohol en horas de trabajo…- Le espetó con malicia.

-Eso es una norma que sólo se le aplica a…- Buscó con la mirada por la tienda- a Demetri. Tú y yo, podemos incluso cogernos la cogorza del siglo. Lo que son gajes del oficio para unos, son ventajas para otros.

-Ya…- Se rascó la barbilla y se fijó en Demetri, ordenando varias hileras de álbumes de música varias estanterías lejos del mostrador.- Oye Emmett… a ti… ¿te da buena espina este tío? – Le miró sin comprender.- Me refiero a que… Bueno, Bella dice que estoy paranoico perdido, -dijo recordando las anteriores palabras de su amigo.- pero yo no dejo de sospechar de él…

-Creo que te estás confundiendo eh…

-No, si es posible… Pero yo que sé tío… A veces… Me da la sensación de que me mira mal.

-Eso será porque le gustas. Eso es lo que tiene de raro. O bien le gusta Bella y te odia…- Espetó con malicia.

-No seas gilipollas. - Le dijo. No podía dejar de bromear ni cuando estaba intentando contarle algo serio. Había veces en las cuales no se podía hablar con Emmett. – No es por Bella, eso no me preocupa… pero… tío, fíjate algún día. Cuando lo tengo cerca… me siento vigilado. Además, es muy raro que se metiese a la tienda justo cuando yo no estaba.

-Yo lo conocía de meses atrás.

-¿De cuantos?- Le preguntó, perspicaz.

-Unos cuantos… ¡Tío Edward! ¡Deja de hacerte mala sangre! Conseguirás que vea conspiradores por todos lados…

-No es por eso…

-Nada, corta el rollo. Estábamos hablando de otra cosa… - Se quedó pensativo varios segundos hasta que retomó el hilo de su conversación anterior.- Lo de Bella y lo concerniente a tu pasado… ¿En serio pretendéis poneros a buscar ahora, después de haberlo dejado de lado por este tiempo, justo antes de casaros?- Edward frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué más os da esperar unos meses más? Es más, ¿para qué queréis averiguarlo ya? Lo pasado, pasado está.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ni Bella, ni Alice ni yo creemos que quien quiera que nos hizo esto se vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados. Creemos que tarde o temprano aparecerá, pero al no saber en qué condiciones lo hará, lo queremos atrapar cuanto antes.

-¿Ahora os va el rollo policíaco? – Se mofó Emmett.

-No. Nos va el rollo precavido, nada más.- Dijo Edward con lógica.

-Vale, punto para ti…- Sonrió.- ¿Y ya tenéis algún sospechoso?

-Yo muchos. Cualquier persona que aparezca en mi vida de repente…- miró a Demetri- o cualquier persona que vea en mi pasado. Me dan mala espina todos.

-Tío… hay mucho que hacer… mucho que investigar. – Edward bufó fastidiado.

-Ya lo sé. Demasiado. ¿Cuánta gente podría haber implicada?

-A saber.

-Es una pregunta retórica. Mete en el saco a policías, médicos… mis padres…

-¿Aún no has hablado con ellos?- Negó.

-Le dije a Alice que finalmente no les dijese nada. Quiero pillarlos por sorpresa si es que saben algo que me están ocultando. He dejado de estar todo el día detrás de ellos, y mi hermana les ha dicho que era por otro motivo muy diferente. Estoy esperando que se relajen para atosigarlos de nuevo, como hay que hacerlo… -Emmett apoyó su mejilla contra la fría mesa y frunció el ceño.

-Ya te lo dije una vez. No veo a Sharon y a Justin como los malos de todo este asunto.

-La que tampoco me da buena espina, es Kate.

-¡Ya estamos! – Se levantó de golpe.- Kate fue tu novia durante un montón de años. ¿La ves capaz de ocultarte algo así?

-¿Esa pregunta va en serio? –Le dijo con sarcasmo.- No sé de que es capaz Kate, por eso no me fío ni un pelo de ella. La veo perfectamente capaz de hacerme algo así.

-Que va…

-Espera y verás. Entre ella y Demetri…

-¡Y dale con Demetri!

-Calla…- Dijo temeroso de que el susodicho les hubiese oído.- No sólo ellos. El padrastro y la madre de Bella… Phil y Renèe… Por lo que sé y he recordado, no me tragaban. Ni a ella.

-¿Su propia madre? Venga ya…

-Sí. Parece una locura, pero su propia madre se comportaba como un animal con ella. No sé si ambos serían capaces de hacernos algo así… - Emmett negó.

-Quien quiera que fuese el culpable, quería algo más. No podía ser sólo por despecho…

-También…

-Tendría que tener demasiados escrúpulos para hacer algo así.- Dijo con lógica.- Ha tenido que salir ganando algo… o bien económicamente hablando, o bien por su propio bien… ¿Recuerdas haber estado metido en algo raro? – Edward entornó la mirada.

-No empieces como Angela. Jamás he sido un mafioso, eso lo tengo claro, así que, córtate.

-Hombre, cuando estás serio, algo de cara de Al Capone tienes eh… -Edward siguió mirándole fijamente y Emmett sonrió.- Vale, vale… -Cambió de tema- no sé tío. No se me ocurre nada más. Contratad a un investigador privado o algo…

-No sería mala idea. Pero sé que Bella no cree que nadie de esas personas esté implicada, así que, no podría contar con ella para algo así. No tenemos por dónde empezar.

-El hospital.- Dijo Emmett bruscamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Id al hospital en donde estuviste ingresado años atrás, y pide tu historial.

-Creo que eso es algo privado…- Emmett torció el gesto.

-Tío, quien dice pedir, dice robar. O Jasper podría ayudaros, si es que accedió a tu historial como Aidan hace unos meses, ¿no?- Edward asintió, dándole la razón. Quizás podían empezar por ahí…- Hablando de la reina de roma… - Bella entró en la tienda.- Mira a quien tenemos aquí. -Pero algo en su expresión la hizo cambiar la suya y que su sonrisa desapareciese.

-Ha pasado algo…- Susurró Edward a su lado, quien se levantó de su asiento a toda prisa y salió a su encuentro. Estaba blanca como la nieve y con expresión sorprendida.- Bella, ¿qué ha pasado?- Ella habló como una autómata, mirándole fijamente.

-Tengo que volver a Nueva York…

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Edward… mi madre ha muerto.


	58. Capítulo 58

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 58**

-No debería afectarme tanto. -Dijo Bella mientras cogían el taxi a la salida del aeropuerto, para ir a la que había sido su casa tiempo atrás. Se imaginaba la cara de Paul y su mujer, Carla, cuando apareciesen allí… y se imaginó también las explicaciones que tendría que volver a darle: su mujer sabía del tema, pero seguramente no se sentiría tan extrañada de tener a Edward a un metro, ya que no lo había conocido mientras había vivido allí.

-Era tu madre… Es más que normal que te afecte.- Bella negó, ayudando al taxista a meter el equipaje en el maletero del coche.

-No. No era mi madre. Puede que fuese ella quien me dio la vida, pero desde luego, jamás se portó como tal. Conmigo era un auténtico monstruo Edward, no sé si recordarás…- Él se disculpó con la mirada, pero ella le restó importancia.- Créeme. Es mejor si no te acuerdas.

-Quizás sea mejor así, sí…- Dijo abriéndole la puerta del taxi.

-Tengo que hacer esto con cuidado Edward.

-¿Paul?- Ella asintió. Y le había comentado sus preocupaciones en el avión, durante las largas horas de viaje.- Yo haré lo que tú me mandes. No sé cómo reaccionarán…. Tú los conoces más que yo.

-Paul lo hará bien… Vamos, una vez le explique todo y le demuestre que no estoy loca.

-Si te cree loca, apareceré en plan, "tachan" y no tendrá más remedio que creerte. –Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me quedo más tranquila… - Edward cogió su mano sobre el asiento del taxi y se la apretó con fuerza. Odiaba tener que dejarla sola ante esa situación, pero era algo que ella misma le había pedido y hecho prometer. Además, él tampoco conocía a Paul como Bella, y sabía que ella podría lidiar con él.

-¿Lista? – Le dijo una vez se hubieron bajado del taxi, con las maletas en la calle a pocos metros de la enorme casa de Bella.

-Creo que no… - Le sonrió para tranquilizarle.- ¿pero acaso me queda otra? – Edward también sonrió y besó su sien. – Te llamaré una vez haya hablado con ellos. Espero que no tarden demasiado en creerme…- Dijo pensando en voz alta.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Edward se limitó a vagar por la calle de un lado a otro, oculto tras las gafas de sol que se había llevado consigo para precisamente eso: disimular. No sabía por qué, pero sentía las miradas de la gente que transitaba por aquella zona clavadas en él, aunque no podía pasar menos desapercibido con gafas de sol durante un día más que nublado, a ya principios de Abril. Pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo reconociese. Aunque, por más que le daba vueltas a los recuerdos recuperados durante los últimos meses no era capaz de revivir ninguno que tuviese lugar en aquella zona. Quizás una vez que viese la casa de Bella las cosas cambiasen… Escuchó un silbido. Bella se asomaba por la entrada del jardín por el cual había entrado a su casa y sonreía, con o cual se relajó bastante más. Parecía que las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

-¿Y bien?

-Ningún problema. Creo que mi cara le ha dejado claro que no estoy loca… Pero… te advierto que de por sí, es serio. Amable, pero serio. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y me temo que es capaz de pensar que eres un perturbado que me ha estado siguiendo y finalmente se ha operado la cara para parecerte a Edward.- Él la miró asombrado.- Sí, en serio.

-Joder… Vale, avisado quedo… Tendré que demostrarle que soy yo… - Ella sonrió.- ¿Crees que una prueba de ADN será suficiente?

-Creo que bastará… Venga, vamos…- Asieron las maletas y se dirigieron a la casa, pero pasó tal y como él había sospechado momentos atrás…

...

...

_Miraba su reloj impacientemente, temeroso porque ya se estaba haciendo realmente tarde y Bella no terminaba de bajar. ¿Habría pasado algo?..._

_-Vamos Bella…- pateó el suelo nervioso, paciente y volvió a mirar la ventana de su habitación, pero esta se hallaba firmemente cerrada y no se apreciaba movimiento alguno en su interior. ¿Sería buena idea irrumpir en la casa y sacarla de allí como hiciese falta? Se puso nervioso sólo de pensar que el desgraciado de Phil le hubiese puesto la mano encima…_

_Algo que desechó en cuanto la vio salir a medio correr de la casa, cerrando la puerta en las narices de alguien que no llegó a distinguir, y sonriéndole en cuanto lo tuvo cerca. Se cuidó de besarla allí por nivelar la reacción desmedida de su madre o su padrastro, aunque le hubiese encantado restregar a su hermanastra la felicidad que ambos compartían._

_-Llegas tarde…- Le dijo abriéndole la puerta delantera del Volvo y dejándole paso. Ella le contestó una vez él se hubo sentado en el asiento del conductor._

_-Lauren me tenía atosigada. He estado a punto de mandarla a Australia de una patada, cruzando el océano atlántico, África y parte de Asia…_

_-Sí que le ibas a dar fuerte…- Dijo poniendo el marcha el automóvil y saliendo a toda velocidad de aquel barrio. _

_-No lo sabes tú bien… - Edward suspiró, fijándose de repente en su antebrazo y tragándose la rabia que lo embargó repentinamente._

_-Bella… ¿Qué tienes en el brazo? – Le dijo todo lo tranquilamente que pudo. Ella, alertada, miró donde sus ojos señalaban y Edward vio como abría los ojos levemente por la sorpresa, pero que recuperaba la compostura minutos después._

_-¿Esto? Me he arañado. _

_-No me lo creo.- Le espetó con dureza.- ¿Así te atosigaba Lauren? ¿Te ha clavado las uñas? – Bella enrojeció._

_-No es nada._

_-Ya… - dijo con sarcasmo.- No es nada. No es nada, porque no puedo darle un par de sopapos por ser tía._

_-Edward…_

_-Ni Edward ni mierdas Bella. Como siga así, voy a tener que meterme en medio. Te lo juro. Si hasta ahora no lo he hecho, ha sido por, en cierta manera, respetar tu vida privada lo máximo que podía. Pero ni de coña voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados si sigue así. _

_Bella no dijo nada más. Sabía bien que tenía razón, y no iba a discutir con él cuando sus argumentos tenían la fuerza natural que debían tener en un tema así._

_-Mira…- siguió él – siento ponerme así contigo… -Cogió una de las manos de ella con la suya, que anteriormente había aferrado en volante con una fuerza casi enfermiza, en el regazo de Bella.- tú no tienes culpa ninguna… Pero entiéndeme a mí: no soportaría que te pasase algo._

_-Lo sé… Y sabes que yo pienso lo mismo.- Edward torció el gesto, ligeramente divertido._

_-Pero yo puedo defenderme bien, me da igual si yo me llevo también parte del leñazo… tú en cambio, agachas la cabeza y esperas el siguiente golpe, sólo para que este no le llegue al que se cobija bajo tu sombra. No te dejes atosigar. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte, pero sé que tú tienes fuerza de sobra…- le dijo con cariño. _

_-Tan sólo pretendo llegar a los dieciocho cuanto antes, poder cobrar mi herencia, y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes… Ya verás como entonces no tendré que soportar a ninguno de esos tres. - Dijo refiriéndose a Renèe, Phil y Lauren. _

_-Cada vez menos…- Le sonrió Edward, fijando de nuevo su mirada en la carretera._

_-Cada vez menos._

...

...

Sacudió su cabeza para aclararse y darse cuenta de que había vuelto al mundo real. Bella se había quedado parada frente a la casa, esperando a que él se recuperase. En los pocos segundos que tardó en reaccionar e ir a su lado, consiguió ordenar un poco ese último recuerdo.

Finalmente, parecía que la que se sobrepasaba con Bella era la tal Lauren, que por lo que sabía, bien podía ser su hermana o hermanastra, aunque se decidía más por esto último. Jamás la había escuchado referirse a ese nombre y estaba casi seguro que de haberse tratado de un lazo de sangre, no habría evitado esas preguntas. Tendría que ir poco a poco…

-¿Listo? – Asintió, y siguieron caminando hacia la entrada. Luego ya le haría las preguntas pertinentes después.

Paul les esperaba en el recibidor, con su mujer a su lado, con una ligera mirada de sospecha, tal y como Bella le había dicho a Edward instantes atrás. Incluso él llegó a pensar que Paul debía estar montándose la paranoia del siglo en su mente mientras le veía aparecer. Pero en seguida recordó al enorme hombre que acompañaba a la pequeña Bella en todos sus recuerdos. Él hombre que siempre había estado allí. La expresión de sospecha se desvaneció en cuanto habló levemente con él y se convenció de que era real, pero su nerviosismo era patente en cada momento en el cual Edward lo miraba o le hablaba: se imaginó que Paul debía pensar que estaba hablando con un fantasma, o algo por el estilo, y se compadeció de él. Por lo menos, el amigo de Bella no había tenido que verse a sí mismo en una lápida, pensó con sarcasmo. Aquello sí que era descubrir la verdad a lo bestia, y no con alguien que te fuese aclarando todo… Pensó repentinamente en Amber cuando pensó en ese alguien que podía ayudar. Ni siquiera la había avisado de que había vuelto tan pronto a Nueva York, y aún mucho menos que finalmente estaba consiguiendo poner todos los puntos sobre todas las íes.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a ir al funeral?- Le preguntó de repente Paul, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-No… -Miró a Bella, quien suspiró.- Ella dice que no le importaría, pero creo que será mucho más prudente quedarme aquí, o al menos, no aparecer por la iglesia ni el cementerio. Hay demasiada gente que nos conoce.

-Aún no comprendo cómo…- Dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Ni nosotros, pero lo averiguaremos.- Respondió Bella segura.

-Sí, no me cabe duda alguna… Y claro, contad con nosotros para lo que queráis.- Dijo Paul con firmeza.- Si he ayudado a Bella siempre que he podido, esta vez no va a ser menos. Pillaremos a quien sea que haya hecho esto… Conozco muy buenos abogados…- Bella sofocó una divertida risa.

-Paul… tenemos los dos bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos de Nueva York… ¿y crees que necesitaré abogados? Tenemos un centenar, de los mejores. Con eso no tendremos problema alguno… Sino con el hecho de no saber quién es de fiar y quién no.

-Yo lo soy.- Dijo alarmado.

-Como para no saber eso…- Lo tranquilizó Bella. – Simplemente, queremos ir con pies de plomo. Todo a su tiempo.

-Claro… - Miró el reloj que había encima de unos de los antiguos muebles del salón. Edward vio en seguida, con cierta ironía, la inexistente relación entre la Bella que había habitado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y la Bella que había conocido él en Londres: tan sólo había que diferenciar las dos maneras de decoración de ambas casas, cuan diferentes eran. No le extrañó que, en cierta manera, quisiese romper lazos con aquella otra vida.- Chicos, va siendo hora de que nos preparemos para ir al funeral… -Bella asintió.- Y Bella, déjame decirte, que estoy muy orgulloso de que te muestres así de fría. No se merecía menos.

-No era mi madre. Esme lo es…- Miró de reojo a Edward, quien no dijo nada.- Igual que Carlisle y tú. O Sarah…- otra de las sirvientas que habían tenido de toda la vida- Esos dos monstruos, nada. Aunque permíteme decirte que me encanta la idea de encontrarme cara a cara con Phil y Lauren. - Y sabía que Edward odiaba no poder ir a ver su cara si lo reconocía: él había sospechado de su padrastro en todo momento, y sabía que era una ocasión despreciada para poder pillarle.

-Pues ya sabes… sabéis… -aclaró mirando a Edward- donde está todo. Es tu casa. – Le guiñó un ojo.

Media hora después, Bella terminaba de retocarse en la que había sido su habitación durante tantos años, mientras Edward miraba las fotos que había en los pequeños muebles y en las cuales se podía ver a Bella con diferentes edades, casi siempre acompañadas por Paul.

-¿Y este? – Le dijo señalando una foto bastante más antigua, en las cuales ella tendría unos ocho años, y en la cual estaba acompañada por un hombre diferente.

-Es Charlie, mi padre…- Le dolió ciertamente comprobar que aún le faltaban tantas cosas por recordar cuando ni siquiera reconoció a su padre. – Es el día de mi cumpleaños…- dijo señalándole el gorro que Charlie escondía de mala gana tras su espalda.- Le obligué a llevar ese espantoso gorro durante toda la fiesta… con la condición de que no saldría con él en ninguna foto.- Sonrió al recordarlo. –Siempre me imaginé que para esta, no tuvo tiempo de esconderlo. - Edward frunció el ceño.

-Es realmente feo… el gorro, digo.

-Lo sé. Por eso le obligué a llevarlo.

-Pequeña granuja.- Bella le guiñó un ojo mientras se abrochaba la gabardina negra y se metía un mechón rebelde tras su oreja derecha.

-Te veré en unas horas.

-Claro… Saldré a dar una vuelta. - Ella lo miró asustada.- No te preocupes. Estuve aquí una temporada y no pasó nada… Quizás me acerque a ver a Jackson y Martin al pub, y llamaré a la amiga que me ayudó con todo el tema cuando estuve… -Bella asintió, recordando a la chica de la cual le había hablado.

-Pero tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad? – Él asintió.

-Me portaré bien.

-Más te vale. –Besó sus labios suavemente antes de sonreírle y salir de la habitación. Edward suspiró.

Cuanto había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Lo que no sabía, era cuanto más podían cambiar las cosas.


	59. Capítulo 59

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 59**

La ceremonia religiosa fue sencilla, sin demasiada pomposidad, y le sorprendió ver a tanta gente que parecía querer a su madre, pero una parte de ella le gritaba de mala manera que eran mera apariencia lo que les obligaba a estar allí, por cumplir. Nadie deseaba estar en algún lugar así. Y la mitad de la gente que veía, no le sonaban para nada. Paul estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo junto a Carla, su esposa, sin apartarse de ella ni un ápice.

No fue hasta que fueron al cementerio, que los vio.

Pudo comprobar cómo Phil estaba bastante desmejorado, pero eso no le restaba para el siniestro aspecto de ogro con el cual lo recordaba. Se dio cuenta de que no se habían visto en casi tres años, pero tampoco lo había echado de menos. Se había llevado su vida, a su madre, y su propia adolescencia. Eso era lo único que le debía: el haberla ayudado a hacerse más fuerte. Nada más.

Lauren seguía con la misma cara de zorra con la cual la recordaba. No le sorprendió para nada el que la llamase así en su mente: después de todo, esa tiparraca jamás había significado para ella nada. No la consideraba su amiga, y aún menos su hermana. Era una víbora. Pensó, que quizás se podía haber llevado bien con Jessica Stanley y rió por lo bajo. Par de estúpidas.

Quizás lo que más la consternó fue observar la expresión de pena que asolaba el rostro del que era su padrastro. En verdad parecía afectado por lo ocurrido, pero Bella no se fió. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuándo le había dado él muestras de ser un actor consumado? Todos los días, pensó con fastidio.

-Isabella, lo siento tanto…- Eran palabras vacías que no cesaba de escuchar, antes de que el susodicho fuese al encuentro de Phil y Lauren a repetir las mismas palabras. Comenzó a sentir que estaba en un sueño y se descubrió pensando en la última vez que había estado allí, vestida de negro y por una muerte de alguien que quería. Edward.

Porque ella quería a su madre. Para su desgracia, había sido Renèe la que jamás había mostrado un ápice de amor por ella, pero por muchos desencuentros, peleas y palabras horribles que le había dirigido, seguía siendo su madre biológica. Tenía que sentir un poco de cariño por ella, bien quisiese o no.

A menudo la excusaba diciéndose que había sido la influencia de Phil lo que la había hecho tratarla así. Pero entonces pensaba en Charlie y descubría que su madre jamás había actuado como tal, que por eso se sintió tan sumamente abandonada cuando murió, y aún más cuando Renèe anunció que volvía a casarse. Nunca le demostró nada.

Y eso era lo que le dolía. Jamás había conocido a su madre. Había tenido que buscar una madre externa, un cariño lejos de su propia familia para poder sentirse querida en algún lado. Paul y los demás trabajadores de la casa habían aportado enormemente a esa felicidad, pero sin dudas habían sido Ángela, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y sobre todo, Edward, quienes la habían hecho sentirse como nunca. Renèe se había convertido en un fantasma en su corazón. No había cabida para ella como alguien que le hubiese brindado amor. Sólo la ataba el mero lazo de la sangre. Nada más.

Siguió intentando rememorar aquellos momentos felices junto a ella mientras el féretro descendía bajo tierra, pero estos seguían sin aparecer. Recuperó cumpleaños, fiestas, navidades y eventos, pero no aparecían por ningún lado. Se había escondido de Bella como el hielo se debería de esconder de los rayos del sol. Congelada, así había estado toda su vida. Se lamentó el no haber podido hablar con ella por última vez, quizás para preguntarle el porqué de su actitud para con ella.

No pudo evitar llorar. ¿De pena? Posiblemente, pero no de dolor. No podía haber dolor en la pérdida de algo que jamás había tenido. La añoraría, claro estaba, pero no echaría en falta su amor. No lo había conocido.

Paul vio sus lágrimas y le tendió un pañuelo, que Bella rechazó. No pensaba llorar mucho más.

Observó de reojo que Phil la miraba fijamente, con una expresión que no supo ni quiso desentrañar, con frialdad, incluso con ira. Lauren jugaba con uno de los anillos que llevaba en sus finos dedos, y aquella muestra de poca educación le hizo tener ganas de ir hasta ella y abofetearla. Parecía mentira que hubiesen convivido todos esos años juntas. Ya que ella no había recibido nada de amor por parte de Renèe, al menos esperaba que aquella que sí lo había recibido mostrara algo más de respeto. Pero Lauren no tenía idea alguna del significado de respeto. Nunca lo tuvo.

Recordó como ella había sido quien le había comunicado la noticia de la muerte de Edward, como si estuviese viviéndolo de nuevo en ese mismo instante, ante la tumba de su madre.

...

_-Pues eso… Por lo visto no tuvo tanta suerte. Murió. Horas después. Digamos que se llevó la peor parte del golpe…_

_..._

La sangre le hervía bajo la piel. Las ganas de gritarle que no estaba muerto, que estaba vivo, se desvanecieron de golpe cuando atisbó la melena color caramelo de Esme cerca de la posición de su hermanastra. Iba vestida de un impecable y sobrio negro, elegante pero sin dejar de ser respetuosa, pero llevaba su rostro descubierto, el pelo suelto y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio dibujada en sus bonitos labios en cuanto vio a Bella. Llevaba demasiado tiempo ansiando ese reencuentro.

Se abrazó a ella con fuerza en cuanto la tuvo a su altura y aspiró el aroma del perfume de la mujer que sí la había querido.

-Te he echado de menos…- Le susurró al oído mientras frotaba su espalda, contacto que la reconfortó al instante. Las lágrimas que aún seguía derramando se detuvieron.

-Y yo a vosotros…- Dijo, esperando ver a Carlisle a su lado. Pero no era así.- Vaya… Creía que Carlisle… -Esme negó.

-Ha preferido quedarse en la empresa que venir al cementerio. Últimamente está más sensible que nunca Bella… Me imagino que no quería recordar… y venir aquí…- Dijo, dejando inconclusas muchas de las frases. Pero Bella ya sabía a qué se refería, y aún peor, sabía perfectamente que estaba equivocada. Pero aún no podía decirle la verdad, no todavía.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Qué tal estás?- Le dijo ella acariciando una de sus mejillas y secando el húmedo recorrido que las lágrimas habían dejado en ella.

-La verdad es que estoy bien…

-Me alegro… ¿Te quedarás unos días más? –Le dijo sin poder ocultar el ansia tras esas palabras.

-Eh… sí…- Miró a Paul de reojo, quien como tantas veces, permanecía con rostro inescrutable y sin decir nada. - Creo que unos pocos días aquí me vendrían bien… tan sólo para ponerme al día con la empresa y eso, pero no puedo tardar en volver. El trabajo allí y demás…- Esme asintió.

-Comprendo, comprendo… - sonrió sin poder evitarlo.- Sólo que, me hacía falta tu compañía. - En aquel preciso instante, el sacerdote comenzó a hablar, terminando la ceremonia iniciada en la iglesia momentos atrás y Bella se despidió de Renèe para siempre. No sería más que otro recuerdo del cual intentaría sonsacar los mejores sentimientos posibles.

Dijo a Esme que la llamaría en cuanto supiese qué hacer y cuánto quedarse, pensando que primero tendría que hablar con Edward.

Y por primera vez en años, se marchó del cementerio sin pasar por la tumba del hombre que había creído muerto.

.

* * *

.

-¡Mirad quien ha vuelto!...- Dijo con una sonrisa Jackson cuando vio a Edward aparecer en el pub. - ¡Tío, que susto, pensaba que vendrías más cambiado o algo! ¡Con otros nueve años encima o así!

-No, sigo con mis treinta y un años… Hostias, sí que son años.

-Pues sí…- Martín dejó una caja sobre el escenario y se acercó a saludarles.

-Pero sigo aparentando veinti-pocos, admitidlo… - Jackson rió entre dientes.

-Mentalmente, sí, incluso menos.

-Gracias.- Dijo Edward entornando los ojos.

-¡Veo que eres más tú que nunca! – Le espetó Martín dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Me alegro… - Sonrió de nuevo.- Bueno… ¿nos presenta a tu amiga?- Edward sonrió y le instó a Amber que se acercase. Hizo las presentaciones pertinentes pero Jackson no pudo callárselo.

-Macho… Después de todo esto… ¿Qué pasó con Bella? ¿La has vuelto a ver? Es más, ¿te acuerdas de ella?- Le espetó con malicia. Edward sintió que enrojecía y agachó la cabeza.- Uyy, aquí ha pasado algo raro y el señor no nos ha contado nada…- Se mordió la lengua. Ni siquiera le había contado nada de eso a Amber, ni la razón por la cual había vuelto. Le había dicho que tan sólo estaba de paso, algo que en cierta manera, no era mentira.

-La volví a ver…- Decidió que poco importaba si sabía o no la verdad ya.- De hecho, fue ella quien… quien me encontró.- Jackson abrió la boca sorprendido y Martin dejó caer la carpeta que tenía en la mano. – Eh, no exageréis…

-¡Como para no! ¿Cómo que fue ella quien te encontró? ¿Cómo que… cómo?

-Está aquí, conmigo. - De perdidos al río, pensó con fastidio.- Ha muerto su madre… y decidí acompañarla. A ella la recuerdo, igual que a vosotros ya… -Quería que supiesen que ya había podido establecer sus rostros a una etapa de su vida.- y bueno… digamos que hemos retomado lo nuestro desde donde lo dejamos… hace nueve años.

-¡Dios!

-¡No pierdes el tiempo!

-No tiene gracia…

-¿Qué no? ¡Si se lo contamos a Peter, le da algo! Tendrá de qué reírse por los próximos meses…

-Sigue sin tener gracia.- Pero los dos chicos seguían a su aire.

-¿Te acuerdas como se ponía cada vez que llegaba – señaló a Edward- mosqueado por algo relativo a Bella? ¿Cómo se descojonaba de él? ¡Esto sería grandioso!

-Si queréis, -dijo Edward con ironía- también podéis escribir una puta canción sobre ello. Quizás os forráis.

-Oye, no sería mal tema… -soltó Amber, callada hasta el momento.- "Chico desmemoriado recupera al amor de su juventud por casualidad"… Es muy bonito, Eddie…

-¡Sí, podemos poner Eddie como nombre dentro de la canción! – Jackson se echó a reír.

-¿Os hago los coros?- Siguió Edward con saña.

-¡Madre mía!- Más risas.

-Tío, tu amiga me cae bien- Concluyó Martin. - ¿Amber, no? ¿Quieres ver la colección de fotos ridículas de este menda?- Lo señaló con mala uva- Las tengo todas guardaditas… Y sé que a Jackson le hará mucha ilusión verlas… ¿vienes Eddie? – Este levantó el mentón, ofuscado, y negó.

-Nada, iros vosotros. Quiero ver si recuerdo el salón más. Prefiero estar solo que acompañado por vosotros tres… ¡cabrones! –Entre risas, se marcharon en dirección al despacho de Martin, a pasárselo en grande a su costa, pensó Edward con fastidio. Se alegró de no recordar esas fotos ni las anécdotas que las acompañarían.

Suspiró y se apoyó contra el escenario. Le daba demasiada rabia el no poder recordar nada de la vida que había llevado entre esas cuatro paredes, pero más le enfadaba aún que no supiese qué hacer para recuperar esos recuerdos. Iban y venían como bien querían.

Alicientes. Siempre que recordaba algo, necesitaba tener un eje central que lo desencadenase. Quizás… si conseguía dar con uno de esos ejes, algo que le obligase a recordar, sí o sí…

No supo porqué, pero quizás esa idea fue la que lo impulsó a girarse y acercarse al acceso al escenario, algo que sí recordaba. Lo había visto demasiadas veces en su mente, pero jamás había ido más allá, jamás se había visto encima de la tarima. Miró hacia atrás antes de cerrar la puerta, pero a esas horas, el pub estaba vacío. Y desde arriba, no tendría problema en ver si alguien entraba o no…

Con paso firme, subió las pocas escaleras que separaban el piso inferior del escenario y se coló en la parte trasera de las pesadas cortinas que cercaban el espacio para actuar. Nada. Allí no había recuerdos, o su mente seguía evadiéndolos… Tendría que ser algo más bestial.

Una guitarra.

Eso le hacía falta. Aunque fuese tenerla en las manos, para ver si así… Recordó que Martin había estado manoseando algo instantes atrás, una carpeta con partituras, que con suerte… Se asomó entre las cortinas y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír y dio gracias a la persona cuya actuación estuviese prevista para esa noche: lo tenían todo listo y él se aprovecharía de ello sólo un momento.

Había una guitarra, en un soporte al lado de un taburete en uno de los lados del escenario, y casi fue directo a cogerla, pero nada sucedió cuando la tuvo delante. Hasta que la tocó y sintió un extraño calor en los dedos. Ahí sí. Recordaba haber tenido una alguna vez entre las manos, no como objeto decorativo, sino como algo más. Reconocía el tacto…

Seguía solo. No pasaría nada si lo intentaba y no podía con ello. No había testigos, nadie se daría cuenta… Y si salía bien, sería un gran paso.

Se sentó en el taburete con el instrumento entre las manos. No tenía ni idea de qué narices estaba haciendo, pero seguía sintiendo ese impulso que le incitaba a seguir con aquella idea. Posicionó los trastes en dirección a su mano izquierda. Se sentía gilipollas, pero cerró los ojos evadiendo aquella sensación.

Había estado antes así mismo. Pero no veía el local vacío, sino que estaba atestado de gente. Había un grupo de chicas en la parte delantera del local, pero vio a Bella sonriendo en una de las esquinas, entre las pesadas cortinas entre las cuales él había estado instantes atrás y no pudo evitar, que aún con los ojos cerrados, sonriese. Era un recuerdo que no había acudido a él como el resto, sino que él lo había buscado. Seguía consciente, sabiendo que había perdido la memoria, pero ese momento lo recordaba porque él lo había decidido: sabía que podría abrir los ojos, y seguiría en el pub, en aquel mismo año, pero recordando que en su pasado había estado allí. Quizás no era tan, tan difícil…

Tocó una de las cuerdas. Sonaba fatal. Giró uno de los pistones. Volvió a tocarla. El sonido mejoró y sonrió satisfecho, como un crío. Accionó una por una las seis hasta que el sonido le gustó. Se atrevió e hizo sonar más cuerdas a la vez. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había dado con varios acordes de los que jamás antes había tenido noción alguna. Una ligera risa salió divertida de sus labios.

Levantó la mirada, y sus ojos chocaron con otros que lo miraban asustados desde el centro del pub.

Sus mismos ojos, en el rostro de otro hombre.


	60. Capítulo 60

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 60**

Sus manos se quedaron paralizadas contra las cuerdas de la guitarra y sintió que su corazón subía hasta su garganta y latía allí con fuerza. El hombre seguía congelado, mirándolo fijamente, sorprendido, con sus manos cayendo en sus costados. Edward pensó que ni siquiera parecía estar respirando, como si estuviese conteniendo todo el aire en sus pulmones. Sabía perfectamente quien era, pero en cierto sentido, lo desconocía. Volvía a embargarle la misma sensación de cuando se había reencontrado con Jackson y Martin: la sensación de conocerlos pero no poder recordarlos. Sabía que quería a ese hombre, pero no porqué.

Ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a dar el primer paso, ni a decir la primera palabra. Edward se limitó a dejar el instrumento, lentamente, apoyado contra la silla en la cual estaba sentado y a levantarse. Pero no podía acercarse. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de aquel hombre, y la temía más que nada. Ahí no había habido preparación alguna, ni sabía por dónde abordar el tema: le fastidió de sobremanera darse cuenta de que hasta ese momento, había sido prácticamente Bella quien se había encargado de esa parte de su historia. Él sólo se había enfrentado a la verdad en aquel mismo lugar, meses atrás, y no la había llevado precisamente bien. Desconocía cómo lo haría su padre.

Su padre.

Las palabras sonaron extrañas en el eco de su mente. ¿Saldría corriendo? Esa hubiese sido la reacción más racional dado el caso. ¿Pero recordaba que su padre fuese así? ¿En verdad se hubiese marchado dejándolo allí solo, y con su mente urdiendo mil teorías y repleta de dudas? Volvía a dudarlo. Sabía que era en eso en lo que ambos se parecían. Edward jamás había dejado nada por imposible, siempre lo había llevado todo al límite, sin importar las consecuencias: esa era la razón por la cual había comenzado con Bella y finalmente había seguido pasase lo que pasase. De no ser así, se hubiese aterrorizado y no hubiese seguido indagando, hasta descubrir que no era quien creía.

Lo escuchó respirar de repente, como si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarse y en ese mismo instante respirase por primera vez tras esa sensación. La conocía perfectamente. De sus ojos verdes, exactos a los suyos, se desprendieron las transparentes lágrimas que había guardado y recordado esos últimos días y se dejó caer contra el suelo, de rodillas. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y gimió.

Edward saltó del escenario y se acercó a él, presa del pánico. Se recordó a si mismo que tal verdad podía acarrear consecuencias graves a la salud de los que habían estado a su alrededor durante su anterior vida y se limitó a arrodillarse a su lado, sin tocarlo. No quería desencadenar nada más, porque sabía que, de hacerlo así, jamás se perdonaría hacerle daño. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, ni le importó. Tan sólo esperaba algún tipo de reacción por su parte, un mero movimiento que delatase que su estado no era desproporcionado a lo que asemejaba.

Finalmente, separó sus manos de su rostro, levantó su cabeza y lo miró, fijamente, con los ojos brillantes pero ya sin lágrimas algunas. Había dejado de sollozar, pero Edward pudo atisbar que estaba más que aterrorizado. Para él, su presencia allí debía ser una especie de aparición fantasmal, pero le sorprendió la frialdad con la cual él mismo estaba llevando todo eso. Quizás esa incapacidad de reaccionar era lo que tanto le sorprendía incluso al mismo Carlisle. Pero recordaba las veces que Bella le había dicho que tenían que tener cuidado con la manera en la cual hablarían del tema con gente que estuviese al cien por cien implicada con ellos dos. Y se había encontrado con la persona con la cual debería tener más cuidado, eso sin contar a su madre, a quien ni siquiera recordaba. Quizás había habido alguna visión…

¿Pero de que servían ya dichas visiones, si tenía frente a frente a quien más había ansiado conocer desde que supo toda la verdad? Era como un extraño conocido. Sonrió ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que la expresión le venía como anillo al dedo.

-¿Quién se supone que eres…?- preguntó Carlisle con un hilo de voz, con fuerza suficiente como para que sólo él pudiese escucharlo, a pesar de que, por suerte, estaban solos en la sala. Edward se pensó seriamente que contestar. ¿Le mentía y le hacía creer que era mera casualidad su parecido consigo mismo? ¿O se lanzaba a los leones directamente? ¿Cuál era la solución?

Abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de contestar nada. Carlisle siguió mirándolo fijamente hasta que Edward agachó la mirada, incapaz de decir nada coherente.

-No lo entiendo…- prosiguió de repente Carlisle.- No lo entiendo, no comprendo nada… deberías estar muerto…- su voz estaba cargada de tal frialdad y incredulidad que Edward sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda una vez hubo escuchado tales palabras- Los médicos nos lo dijeron… la policía… el entierro…

-No lo sé… -Fue lo único que Edward pudo decir. Carlisle siguió mirándolo, pero él no levanta la cabeza.

-Mírame. Te lo pido por Dios, mírame.- Edward obedeció y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los orbes verdes de su padre. Éste lo observó atentamente, pero todo iba encajando como debía ser. – Aquella llamada, ¿eras tú?- Asintió lentamente.- Ese fue el punto de partida… Esa nimiedad… -Susurró dolido. Edward no supo qué contestar. Bella le había informado de que Carlisle no era para nada estúpido y que podría atar cabos, pero que la falta de información era una carta que ellos jugaban. Se habían equivocado. Su padre prosiguió.

"-¿Cómo podía haber escuchado la voz de mi hijo muerto?- hablaba con la misma sensación de estar en modo automático y que alguien le estuviese obligando a hacerlo, sin sentimiento alguno. Eso confundía a Edward, ya que le era imposible imaginarse la reacción que tendría una vez hubiese asimilado la verdad.- ¿Y cómo era posible que algo me hiciese pensar que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño? Fue una corazonada… "

"Llamé al hospital y pedí tu historial… Pedí todos los análisis, todas las pruebas, todos los datos concluyentes de la autopsia y no había nada claro. No había determinación alguna al firmar la ficha de defunción. Consulté con un amigo de Boston, sin decirle quien era el paciente: me dijo que no había habido contusión ni traumatismo alguno lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocasionar una muerte instantánea. ¿Podía haber sido una hemorragia interna la que hubiese ocasionado tal desenlace? – Hablaba para sí mismo en voz alta – Imposible. Hubiesen sido necesarias varias horas para que se produjese una muerte, y según el informe, tú habías fallecido media hora después del accidente, a causa de traumatismos irreversibles. Mentira. Todo mentira…"

Parecía que comenzaba a darse cuenta de la verdadera realidad.

-Estuve casi un año en rehabilitación, por una fractura en la columna… -Carlisle cerró los ojos dolorido y Edward comprendió que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar, y cuando volvió a hablar, supo que la emoción embargaba cada una de sus palabras.

-Han sido diez años. Diez años para superarlo, pero sin llegar nunca a poder asimilarlo. No podía creer que mi único hijo… me negaba… me encerraba en mi trabajo, urdía la máscara de la mentira y frialdad para que el mundo se olvidase de mí, para que el tiempo siguiese su curso y que tarde o temprano me llevase de vuelta a ti…

-Estoy aquí…

-Edward…- el susodicho asintió.- No te reconozco… No sé quién eres, pero en cierta manera, siempre supe que no podías estar muerto… Y a pesar de los años, sigo viendo en ti a aquel chiquillo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me daba pero al que tanto quería.

-Lo siento…- No sabía ni qué podía decir para poder disculparse por haberle hecho sufrir en momento que no recordaba. No podía ni moverse. Carlisle vaciló y las lágrimas se desprendieron lentamente.

-Vine aquí simplemente para impregnarme de tu esencia. Siempre supe que adorabas este lugar, que aquí venías a liberarte… -Miró de reojo el cuadro que aún pendía de la pared, tan equivocado.- Y miraba tu imagen y me maldecía por no haber estado jamás contigo aquí… Haber perdido tanto el tiempo y de repente, perderte también a ti, quedarme estancado aquel maldito día… - Él siguió en silencio, pensativo y paciente. – Y ahora… - se le quebraba la voz, pero parecía dispuesto a terminar lo que fuese que tenía que decir. – Te tengo de nuevo aquí… y… - su rostro mostraba ahora tal pena que el estómago de Edward se contrajo- y creo que me estoy muriendo… porque no tiene sentido… Nada de esto. - Sintió que ya no podía más. Estaba viendo ante sus ojos como el mundo de su padre se derrumbaba sin control, como perdía la entereza y la seriedad con la que lo había visto instantes atrás y como se daba cuenta de la locura que impregnaba toda aquella situación.

Se acercó a él, evadiendo aquella fuerza que lo hacía vacilar minutos atrás y lo abrazó con fuerza. Los brazos de Carlisle se estrecharon a su alrededor cercando el abrazo y se dejó caer como un muñeco derrotado contra el pecho de su hijo.

.

* * *

.

-¿Dónde se ha metido este chaval?- Preguntó Paul en cuanto llegaron de nuevo a casa.

-Dijo que iría a dar una vuelta y con una amiga que conoció cuando estuvo aquí hace unos meses.- Dijo Bella, quitándose la negra chaqueta y dejándola en uno de los percheros de la entrada- Ya volverá. Es mayorcito, sabrá cuidarse.- Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-No digo que no. Pero Phil no me gusta.- Dijo rotundamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Esas miradas… esos gestos… No me gustan Bella, para nada: es como si supiese la verdad y estuviese esperando que apareciese él por allí.

-Qué dices…- le dijo ella con tono bromista, aunque el de Paul no era para nada así.

-Lo que oyes. Tú estabas demasiado ocupada hablando con Esme y sobrellevando todo esto, pero he aprendido a ver y callar. Y observar sin que nadie se fije en mí. Y créeme cuando te digo que Phil estaba más pendiente de ti que del ataúd de su mujer, con perdón.- Bella negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía porqué disculparse.

-A saber…

-No. A saber no, Bella. Estaba pendiente. Creo que sabía que Edward estaba ahí.- Ella lo miró atónita y negó firmemente.

-Ni de coña…- se dejó caer en el sofá y se acomodó allí.- Phil no.

-Phil sí.- Dijo Paul situándose frente a ella y frunciendo el ceño.- Tienes la manía de sólo ver lo bueno y tragar con todo, por eso no ves la realidad: Phil es una mala persona Bella. No me extrañaría que fuese él el culpable de todo esto.

-No lo creo.

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo para estar seguros.

-Claro… sería una visita deliciosa: "Phil, tú no me soportas y yo a ti tampoco, pero… mira, por casualidad, ¿no matarías a mi novio y lo llevarías al culo del mundo para hacerme creer que jamás lo volvería a ver, por motivos que estoy segura de que me explicarás amablemente?"… -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es una opción.

-Es un error.

-Pues déjalo en mis manos…- dijo con voz autoritaria.- Digamos que lo único que me hacía respetarle levemente era el respeto que le tenía a tu madre gracias a Charlie, así que, ahora no me ata nada. Puedo atizarle si quiero que me cante una ópera prima.

-No será necesario.

-Qué pena…- dijo con falsa tristeza.

-Paul…

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No haré nada.- Bella lo miró amenazadora, pero sabía que Paul cumpliría con su parte del trato. Carla, que había estado ausente todo ese rato mientras preparaba un tentempié, apareció con una bandeja repleta de pequeños sándwiches, pero Bella se abstuvo de comer nada: el estómago se le había cerrado a cal y canto tras mantener aquella corta conversación con Paul y darse cuenta de cuanta razón tenía.

Phil había tenido motivos de sobra para querer deshacerse de Edward, aunque su muerte no le hubiese ocasionado más que el placer de verla derrotada a ella. Aunque todo hubiese sido diferente si ella hubiese muerto: la única heredera legal sería Renèe, y todo su dinero hubiese ido a parar a manos de su madre y su marido. ¿Pero en verdad era tan poco escrupuloso que sería capaz de matarla por dinero?

Sí. La respuesta fue instantánea y clara. Phil habría querido matarla. Pero no lo había conseguido, con lo cual, el haber hecho desaparecer a Edward debía haber sido obra de alguna mente más maquiavélica. Phil no se hubiese conformado tan sólo con infringirle tan nimio daño. Hubiese preferido seguir maltratándola tanto psicológica como físicamente hasta la saciedad. Tenía que haber algo más, algo que se les escapaba…

-Bells…- la sacó Paul de su ensimismamiento.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Esme? – Se dio cuenta de que no había pensado de nuevo en ella. Y lo peor era darse cuenta de que tenía que encontrar una solución a ese problema cuanto antes.

-No lo sé… Esperaré a hablar con Edward y juntos decidiremos como lo hacemos. Pero tienen que saberlo. Edward quieren que estén ya al corriente de todo para la boda y poder…

-¡¿Qué?! – Medio gritó Paul. -¿Cómo que boda?

-Eh… -Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de su desliz.- Mierda. Sí.-Supo que ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándoselo, no a ellos.- Edward y yo nos vamos a casar. Pero aún no hay anuncio oficial. Ni nada más que el haber aceptado su proposición.

-¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirlo?

-Estamos esperando a ver si podemos aclarar un poco todo esto. - Carla se levantó cuando escuchó el timbre sonar y Bella se tranquilizó al saber que posiblemente sería Edward quien llamaba. – Hablar con Carlisle y Esme, contárselo todo: tienen más derecho que nadie a saberlo…

-Bella…- escuchó la voz de Edward en la entrada del salón.- Creo que podemos ahorrarnos la mitad de eso. - A su lado, vio a Carlisle, sonriente, mientras Edward la miraba feliz y despreocupado con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su padre.


	61. Capítulo 61

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 61**

-Estás muy guapa cariño. - Le dijo mientras metía uno de sus ondulados mechones de cabello tras su oreja.

-No sé el porqué de todo esto… Lo veo incluso exagerado.- Le dijo mirando su impoluto traje, negro como el carbón y su corbata verde.

-Tenemos invitados…

-Carlisle, es Bella. Creo que incluso podríamos cenar en pijama, con unas pizzas y viendo una buena película…- Él frunció el ceño y le dedico una mueca a su esposa.

-Amor, sabes perfectamente que tú jamás cenarías en pijama… ni aunque estuvieses sola.- Esme abrió la boca para replicar, pero tuvo que cerrarla al darse cuenta de la razón que tenía su marido.- Además. No vamos a cenar en casa. Salimos.

-¿Salimos?- Carlisle asintió y Esme le retocó el nudo de la corbata mientras él terminaba de abrocharse los puños de la camisa.

-Sí. Vamos a ir a un restaurante bastante nuevo…-Ella arrugó la nariz.

-Esto me suena a treta vuestra.

-Un poco. Digamos que te llevamos a cenar a un sitio en donde te de tanta vergüenza armar escándalo que te lo pienses un par de veces antes de gritar.- Le dijo con sinceridad.

- Dime pues, qué es eso que me puede llegar a hacer gritar, y así estaré preparada.

-Es una visita sorpresa.

-¿Jasper? – Carlisle negó.- ¿No? Vaya.

-Alguien mejor…- Aparte de los tres médicos y cuatro enfermeras a los que había pagado una cena justo al lado de la mesa donde ellos se sentarían, preparados para cualquier emergencia. Le dolía haberlo hecho, pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer para controlar sus emociones. Eso, y el sencillo plan que su hijo (aún sonaba raro pensar en esa palabra de nuevo, como algo real) había urdido con su ayuda y la de Bella.

Bella… aún tenían tanto que hablar hasta que estuviesen al tanto de todo lo concerniente a esos nueve años desconocidos para ellos… Pero no le había parecido justo atosigarla de preguntas tras el susto inicial que la joven se había llevado al verlos a los dos aparecer juntos en el salón de su casa. Se había puesto tan pálida que Edward había tenido que salir corriendo para asegurar su bienestar, pero finalmente todo había sido un leve susto y ella aceptó de buena gana la nueva situación, e incluso se sintió aliviada. La regañó por haber llevado el peso de esa preocupación ella sola, pero al mismo tiempo comprendió que para ella había sido lo más difícil que había asimilado en esos últimos tiempos. Era valiente, siempre lo había sabido, pero la manera en la cual había llevado todo, se lo dejaba aún más claro.

El siguiente paso, era contárselo a su esposa.

Esme siempre había sido una mujer valiente y, aunque le había costado superar la muerte de Edward, lo había hecho totalmente, al contrario que él: como bien le había dicho a Edward el día en el cual se lo encontró en el bar, cual aparición fantasmal, él no había sido capaz de asimilar aquella supuesta realidad y había guardado sus sentimientos bajo llave, en su corazón, dejándolos allí anclados hasta el día en el que no pudiesen ser guardados durante más tiempo. El día había llegado, pero la mecha que los había hecho explotar no había sido la resignación de aceptar la muerte de su hijo, sino el descubrir la verdad. Seguía vivo.

Vivo.

Verle caminar, hablar, sonreír, era algo que había pensado que jamás volvería a ver. Había guardado todas sus fotos excepto las que Esme había querido conservar, había cerrado a cal y canto la habitación en la cual había vivido hasta que decidió marcharse de la enorme casa a aquel pequeño apartamento en el centro de la vida de Nueva York. Todo había quedado paralizado el día que murió. Ahora, el reloj se había puesto en marcha otra vez, aunque con nueve años de diferencia. Nueve, ya casi diez, pensaba con desesperación. Se había perdido nueve años de la vida de su único hijo; es más, alguien había hecho que se los perdiese, y que él mismo no fuese consciente de nada. Pero ahora, como un milagro, la vida le devolvía la oportunidad de disfrutar de cada momento con su hijo. Había tanto que contarse… Pero quería que él lo hiciese, con su madre a su lado.

Bendijo el que Mathew, uno de sus empleados, perdiese por un error los documentos que le habían obligado a llamar a Bella para pedirle ayuda. Siempre había sido precavida, y sabía que tendría alguna copia en algún lado. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de Edward respondiéndole, la misma voz con la que había soñado día sí y día no, el asunto de la llamada pasó a segundo plano y se centró en aclararse a sí mismo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió era que posiblemente, toda aquella pena reprimida había terminado pasándole factura y que se había vuelto loco. Pero poco después pensó, quizás erróneamente, que no podía estar loco si él mismo era consciente de esa perturbación.

Después, llegó a la conclusión de que habían sido imaginaciones suyas, y que el que el chico se llamase Edward era una simple coincidencia de la vida. Pero no podía dejar de atar el timbre de voz, al nombre. Podía sonar exagerado, pero habría podido distinguir a su hijo, entre un millón de voces gritando a la vez. Lo había escuchado cantar en su habitación millones de veces, desesperado por poder dedicarse a su música en cuerpo y alma. Lo había escuchado cantarle durante más de una hora cuando tenía diecisiete años, cuando le prohibió ir a un concierto de uno de sus grupos favoritos. Aún recordaba cómo se sentó a su lado durante la cena, y con todo su orgullo, comenzó a cantarle todas y cada una de las canciones que se sabía de dicha banda. Pero él era de hielo, y aguantó toda la cena, sin inmutarse. Pero le sorprendió ver como Edward no se daba por vencido.

La semana siguiente, le robó el coche y se marchó al concierto, que aquel grupo repetía en una ciudad cercana. Y aunque cuando volvió, Carlisle le echó en cara que se hubiese escapado para "beber con una panda de borrachos que no saben cantar y cuya música sonaba peor que un gato siendo castrado", Edward se limitó a dejarle las llaves en la mano, sonreír y decirle "gracias", para luego subir a su habitación y dejarlo a él en el rellano con la boca abierta. No sólo le había quedado claro que no había hecho nada fuera de lugar, sino que tan sólo había acudido al concierto para poder disfrutar del grupo. Pero aún así, siguió sin tomarlo en serio.

También recordó cuando vino con todo lo acontecido con la hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella. Como tras la muerte del que había sido su rival empresarial, se encabezonó con cuidarla, como si se tratase de una hermana pequeña. Por más y más que le preguntaban el porqué de tal idea, él se limitaba a decirles que ya era mayor de edad y que sabía perfectamente qué tenía y no tenía que hacer. Se pasaba el día fuera para volver a altas horas de la noche, con su guitarra a todos lados. A Esme casi le dio un infarto cuando vio como varios transportistas dejaban en la mitad del salón de su casa un piano de cola enorme que el mismo Edward había comprado. No pudo replicarle nada cuando él apareció en casa, ya que le dijo tranquilamente que si se deshacía del instrumento, él seguiría comprando nuevos hasta que se cansase de hacerlo: sonrió y le espetó que no podría encontrar compradores para medio centenar de pianos. Se dio por vencido una vez más.

Su cabezonería muchas veces lo sacó de quicio. Aquellos detalles que a algunos padres no les hubiesen molestado, a él le escocía en cada resquicio de cordura y seriedad. Su único hijo ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a seguir con el negocio familiar, el que tanto le había costado sacar a flote. ¡Y por si fuese poco, su propio padre, le legó toda la fortuna y la empresa cuando apenas tenía quince años, como si supiese que su nieto terminaría por darse por vencido, abandonar la música y asentar la cabeza! Pero cuanto más crecía, más se daban cuenta de que ese día jamás llegaría.

Las discusiones se sucedían con una frecuencia que comenzó a ser insoportable, porque Edward no parecía dispuesto a cambiar: seguía en su intento de proteger a la joven Swan, dejando el resto del mundo aparte, y cuando no era nada concerniente a ella, se apegaba a la música como si fuesen polos atrayéndose. Cuando no iba en dirección a la chica, iba en dirección a su música.

Le sorprendió cuando un día lo escuchó tocar el piano desde su estudio y tuvo que admitir que lo hacía bien. Más que bien. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había escuchado jamás tocar en casa, así que era prácticamente imposible que hubiese ensayado allí. Cuando le preguntó, él se limitó a contestarle que "aprendo rápido". Su hijo no era tan tonto, pero Carlisle seguía pensando que estaba desaprovechando su vida, y aún más cuando les anunció que se marchaba de casa y que tenía trabajo. Intentaron convencerle de que en la empresa tendría más futuro, que no necesitaba dinero para subsistir y que quizás podría estudiar algo de provecho. Él les hizo caso omiso y siguió con sus planes.

Apenas le veían. Pasaban los meses y ya no volvía a casa, hasta que un día lo descubrieron paseando por el Central Park, de mano de una joven de cabello castaño y mirada oscura; estuvo tentado de ir para tener una pequeña conversación de tono no muy agradable con él, pero la expresión que vio en su rostro lo dejó fuera de juego. Vio como cada vez que miraba a la muchacha sus ojos se deshacían, como parecía no darse cuenta de que en el mundo había más gente. Era como si fuese su mayor tesoro, como si fuese su posesión más preciada, lo único que le importaba… Y se detuvo. No pudo seguir avanzando hacia él, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado y que él no era nadie para romperle aquella felicidad. Se dio cuenta de que quizás, a pesar de todo, a pesar de aquella vida que él creía inadecuada para él, para un miembro de la tan respetada familia Cullen, era el único que estaba luchando por sus sueños y consiguiendo hacerlos realidad.

Fue a verlo actuar. Volvió a quedarse maravillado, y nuevamente tuvo que luchar contra sus prejuicios y volver a admitir que era realmente bueno en ello. Y no le sorprendió ver a la misma muchacha siempre a su lado, y aún menos descubrir el mismo sentimiento que había en la mirada de su hijo, en los ojos marrones de ella.

Le hablaba a Esme de ella, de él, de cuan enamorado y feliz lo veía. De lo real que se le veía cuando estaba sobre un escenario, de lo orgulloso que estaba…

Hasta que una llamada de teléfono de un hospital les anunció la terrible noticia.

Desde entonces, se había congelado y maldecido durante todos los días de aquellos últimos diez años. Había adoptado a la única persona que había sido capaz de hacer feliz a Edward, y descubrió cosas de su hijo que nunca antes había sabido. Bella le habló de él, de sus gustos, de su pasión por la música… y descubrió que tanto él como aquella chiquilla no sólo compartían el dolor por la muerte de Edward, sino que por alguna extraña razón, no podían arrancarse la espina que quedó clavada en sus almas, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de incluso romper con aquella maldición que separaba a los Cullen de los Swan y volverse más fuertes que nunca. A pesar de todo.

La tercera conclusión a la que llegó tras la llamada que lo desencadenó todo, era que quizás la vida le estaba ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad, y que quizás podría haber algún hueco vacío en toda esa historia. Y lo había.

Aquella corazonada le había devuelto a su hijo. Aquella ansia de volver a verlo tocar sobre un escenario, lo había hecho ir hasta el bar en donde tantas veces lo había visto tocar a escondidas, feliz de formar parte de su mundo aunque él no lo supiese. No le importaba el saber que no era capaz de recordarle, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Se había acordado de Bella, así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que fuese capaz de retomar su vida anterior al completo. Y le ayudaría. Cumpliría su sueño de vivir por la música. Esta vez, él no sería un impedimento. Al contrario.

El verle de nuevo, nueve años después, sobre el mismo escenario, con una guitarra entre las manos, riendo como un niño cuando las cuerdas sonaban, había sido la única confirmación que había necesitado para darse cuenta de que esa tercera conclusión era la correcta. Por ello mismo, por aquella espina clavada en su corazón, había sido capaz de asumir aquella realidad de esa manera. Sintiéndose el hombre más feliz que nunca.

Aquella espina había sido la esperanza que aún conservaba en su corazón.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se ponía la americana y miraba a Esme, colocándose un pequeño broche de perlas que cerraba sobre el negro y elegante abrigo que se había puesto sobre el elegante vestido verde. Le hubiese gustado ser sincero con ella y poder decírselo todo sin más rodeos, pero quería que fuese su hijo quien pudiese ser el primer espectador del reencuentro con su madre. No le quitaría eso.

-¿Estás listo?- Ella asintió.- ¿Todo bien?- Se quiso asegurar antes de nada.

-Claro. ¿Debería no estarlo?- Carlisle frunció el ceño y se pensó dos veces lo que iban a hacer antes de marcharse.

-Esme… Esta noche… quiero que estés tranquila… y… -Ella frunció el ceño.

-Vamos a ver… ¿crees que diciéndome que esta noche quieres que esté tranquila, voy a relajarme? Estás consiguiendo que me ponga nerviosa. ¿Qué habéis montado tú y Bella? –Carlisle sonrió.

-Nada, nada. Es sólo que… bueno, han pasado ciertas cosas. Y es una sorpresa, pero… tienes que tener la mente abierta, ¿de acuerdo?- Las arrugas de su entrecejo se multiplicaron.

-Si piensas ofrecerme alternativas a ciertos aspectos íntimos de nuestra vida marital, déjame decirte que no quiero experimentar. Me gustan las cosas tal y como están. - Él no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¡No es eso, exagerada!

-Espero…- Carlisle se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente. –Te veo muy feliz…- Y supo que eso se le haría extraño tras ver el cambio de su comportamiento en lo que a los últimos días se refería, y a lo que había visto en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

-Tengo mis motivos.

-¿También lo serán para mí? – Carlisle asintió.

-Espero. – Ella sonrió cuando vio su expresión relajada.

-Entonces, vamos.


	62. Capítulo 62

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 62**

-Deja la maldita corbata de una vez Edward. Estás consiguiendo que me den taquicardias.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- Masculló él dejando las manos sobre la fría barra y mirando al camarero, que esperaba pacientemente su pedido.

-¿Edward?- Le instó Bella. - ¿Vas a tomar algo?- Aún tenían varios minutos hasta que Esme y Carlisle apareciesen.

-Eh… -La miró dudoso y volvió a la mirada al camarero, paciente y aún sonriente. – Una tila. Doble. O triple, como veas…- El camarero comenzó a marcharse pero Edward lo llamó de nuevo.- ¡Eh, perdona! –El chico lo miró- ¿Podrías traerme unos cuantos sobres de azúcar? Unos cuatro o cinco. - Le dijo para sorpresa del joven. Este asintió y se marchó a preparar lo que le había pedido.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – Él asintió, pero ella no se lo creyó.- Vamos, tiemblas más que un flan en mitad de un terremoto. Saldrá bien…

-Ya claro. Díselo a los cuatro médicos y demás que están cenando con un armamento de medicación y utensilios debajo de la mesa. –Los miró frunciendo el ceño y suspiró.- Es increíble que pueda ser la causa de que a mi madre le dé un infarto. Me doy asco sólo de pensarlo.- Bella acarició su espalda y negó.

-Esme es fuerte. Podrá con ello. Mira Carlisle.- Edward negó.

-Bella, no lo viste aquel día. Por un leve momento llegué a pensar que le estaba dando un ataque o algo… No sé cómo pude ser capaz de reaccionar. No sé cómo pude hablarle….Dios… -Miró nervioso hacia la salida y luego a Bella, de nuevo.- Aún estamos a tiempo de retirarnos, ¿verdad? Quizás no ha sido tan buena idea como habíamos planeado… - Ella entornó la mirada.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta hacer una reserva en este restaurante?- Él negó.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de él.- Dijo, sin poder evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciese en sus labios.

-Bueno, pues una barbaridad. Y ni te cuento lo que cuesta reservarlo al completo para nosotros… - Él se mordió el labio.

-Siento tener que haceros esto. No me gusta que la gente se gaste cosas en mí…- dijo con sinceridad. Nunca había tenido demasiado dinero y no lo había necesitado… que lo recordarse.

-Deja de sentirte mal. Te dejaré que me lo devuelvas algún día.- Bromeó.

-Cuando pueda.

-¿Eres tonto? Te pertenece la mitad de la empresa. Tienes dinero de sobra para comprarte Londres y el derecho de patearle el culo a quien quieras. Además… tu familia está muy bien vista en la sociedad de aquí. Te acogerán como al hijo pródigo y nunca tendrás que pedir favores, sino que te los pedirán a ti. - Le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa y al segundo el camarero dejó a su lado la infusión con un pequeño cesto repleto de sobres de azúcar.

-Gracias…- le dijo Edward con tono ansioso. Volvió a mirarla a ella.- Se te ve muy convencida de ello. – Bella frunció el ceño.

-He visto como se juega a ese juego de hipocresía, y he movido mis fichas. Poco a poco aprendes qué hacer y qué no. Nunca confíes en nadie de la alta sociedad, pues todos querrán tu amistad a cambio de trabajos que no siempre estás dispuesto a hacer, sobre todo en lo que a malversaciones se refiere. Tienes que intentar estar siempre alejado de especulaciones, o esos rumores podrían arruinarte.

-Tomo nota. –Ella asintió, pensativa.

-Nunca debes decir lo que piensas, al menos que tengas las ideas claras y éstas no te hagan arrepentirte de haberlas dicho. Hay que tener cuidado…

-¿Estamos hablando de esta sociedad, o del tema del capullo que nos hizo esto?- Dijo él con amargura. Bella sonrió tristemente.

-Para el caso, podría ser lo mismo. Pero en lo segundo, nada de fiarse hasta que encontremos al culpable… en el primero, nada de fiarse, nunca.

-Entendido.

-Bien…- sonrió, mirándole.- No eres mal alumno.

-Poco a poco… - Bella asintió y él besó su frente.- Creo que…- le dijo volviéndose hacia la tila.- Esto me va venir como agua al sediento. - Comenzó a echar sobres de azúcar a la humante taza, mientras Bella torcía el gesto.

-Hubiese sido más sencillo si hubieses pedido azúcar con tila. - Él sonrió con malicia y removió el contenido.

-¿Recuerdas el primer día que tomamos un café, cuando yo era Aidan? –Bella asintió.- No te dije nada, pero tu cara fue un poema…

-Echaste una cantidad que me asustó y me sorprendió. Me recordaba tanto a tus gestos…

-Eran los mismos.- Ella le sacó la lengua mientras él daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero por aquel entonces, yo no tenía ni idea. La más mínima coincidencia me sorprendía.

-Te dije que bebía café porque necesitaba estar despierto…- Ella volvió a asentir.- Porque dormía mal por las noches y luego por el día, necesitaba estar al cien por cien…

-Y yo te dije que también tenía problemas para dormir. - Edward dejó la taza, hizo un gesto de asco y se giró hacia ella.

-Sí, pero nunca me dijiste que era lo que te impedía conciliar el sueño.

-Eras tú…

-Gracias.- Le dijo con sarcasmo. Ella le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Imbécil… Además, ya te lo conté. Tenía pesadillas en las que recordaba la noche del accidente, y era por ello por lo que me daba miedo dormir. Saber que podía despertarme gritando tu nombre por el terror, con Jasper a mi lado, no era algo que me resultase muy cómodo. - Y Edward lo veía normal.- Había rachas… en las que podía llegar a tirarme dos semanas soñando eso. Cuando las veía venir, me tomaba medicación para el resfriado de los críos, y me dejaba hecha polvo. Así dormía sin soñar, pero seguía despertándome intranquila.

-Han remitido. –Bella sonrió.

-Desde que te conocí. – Él también lo hizo.

-Las mías desaparecieron desde que empecé a soñar contigo, semanas después de conocerte. Así que, me ayudaste como Aidan y me salvaste como Edward. – Le dijo tiernamente.- Tengo mucho que agradecerte. Demasiado.

-También te lo cobraré… Aunque de otra manera. - Le dijo con pícara diversión. Le alegró ver que había conseguido que en cierta manera, se relajase. Pero sabía que aquel estado no duraría todo el rato. Edward volvió a dar otro trago a la tila.

-Esta mierda es psicológica…- dijo en voz alta algo que era claramente un pensamiento.- Si pienso que todo esto será sencillo, lo será. Pero no, soy como soy, y le doy veinte mil vueltas a las cosas…

-Eso antes también era así.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Y ahora. ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que eres muy reacio a cambiar de opinión, y que cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza peleas por ello hasta que consigues lo que te propones?

-Cierto.- Concedió él. – Pero… esos…- señaló al grupo de médicos.- No ayudan precisamente a que esto…- señaló de vuelta la infusión.- haga efecto.

-Puedo atizarte un buen golpe en la cabeza y dejarte tonto un rato.

-No sería mala idea, pero tengo la cabeza muy dura.

-Cierto.- Repitió ella. Suspiró y cogió con fuerza su mano.- Saldrá bien. No sé porque, pero tengo esa corazonada. Y Carlisle también. Va siendo hora de que tengamos un poco de suerte, ¿no crees?- Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que la suerte me estuvo evitando hasta el día en el que te encontré, así que no puedo decirte con seguridad que la fortuna crea que ya me ha dado bastante.

-Con todo lo que nos ha pasado, la suerte nos debe demasiados buenos momentos.

-Volverán…- Miró su reloj.- Llegan tarde. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Carlisle ha pensado que sería mejor no hacerlo? –Bella negó.

-No, no es así. Lo hará, llevará esto hasta el final. Él nunca le ha ocultado la verdad a Esme y esta vez no será diferente. Sé que ella se alegrará de saber que sigues vivo.

-Voy a infartarla. Estoy casi seguro de que esto podrá con ella…

-¡Deja de pensar eso! –El no pensar en esa posibilidad era lo que en cierta manera le estaba ayudando a ella misma a hacerse a la idea de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. – Lo único que nos hace falta es que Carlisle no se olvide de nada. ¿Te mandó Emmett lo que le pediste?- Edward asintió.

-Ya están. –Sacó un pequeño sobre y se las dio a ella.- Bendito Internet.

-Le debemos una.

-Sí… -Sonrió él.- Bella, asegúrate de ir poco a poco… y con cuidado. No quiero… - se mordió el labio. No quería que le sucediese nada a su madre, a su madre biológica, pensó con dolor. Se odiaba tanto por no poder recordarla con claridad…- Tú ya lo sabes. - Ella le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-Para mí es como mi madre, ya te lo dije. Cuidaré de ella…- Él esbozó un suave gracias y miró hacia la puerta que daba paso al almacén.

-Ven a buscarme cuando esté lista. – Bella asintió.- Buena suerte…- Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó con suavidad, hasta que ella misma tuvo que agarrar sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio. Se separó ligeramente de ella, sonriendo, mientras Bella hablaba contra sus labios.

-Si no quieres que el infarto me dé a mí, lárgate cuanto antes.- Él se separó y se alejó a paso vivo hacia el almacén, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella en cambio, se dirigió a la mesa de la reserva y preparó todo, tal y como habían quedado. Fue toda una suerte, porque apenas terminó de hacerlo y volver a su sitio que la entrada se abrió y Carlisle y Esme entraron sonrientes.

-Así me gusta, que no tardes en organizar estas cenas…- Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.- ¿No hay nadie más? ¿Sólo ellos y nosotros?- Señaló la mesa del grupo de sanitarios, dato que ella desconocía.- ¿En esta época del año? – No se le escapaba ni una.- Esto es raro.

-Esme, por Dios, déjate de paranoias y limítate a disfrutar de la velada, ¿de acuerdo?- Lleva todo el camino insistiendo que si he traído a Bryan Adams para que nos cante una canción mientras cenamos, pero le he dejado claro que no es eso. Pero… ella sigue en sus trece.

-Carl, sabes que ese hombre me encanta. No me quites la ilusión de creer que esa es la sorpresa que me has preparado.

-Nada. A lo suyo. –Esme abrazó a Bella.

-Como siempre cariño…- la miró con dulzura de arriba abajo.- Preciosa, como siempre. Más de lo usual, lo cual me hace sospechar… ¿es un nuevo pretendiente? – Bella miró de reojo a Carlisle- ¿Es eso? ¿Voy a poder seguir organizando una boda? – Cogió de las manos a Bella pero su expresión se entristeció cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba anillos.- Vaya. Pues no. ¿O ha sido tan precipitado que no le ha dado tiempo a comprarte uno? – Bingo.

-Esme, ¿tantas ganas tienes de que me case?- Ella asintió, sin darse cuenta de que Bella había evadido la respuesta de la pregunta anterior.

-Muchísimas. Quiero que me des niños pequeños a los que cuidar como si fuesen mis nietos. No me quites esa ilusión tampoco. Bastante malo ha sido lo de Brian Adams… - miró de reojo a su marido, quien entornó la mirada.

-¿Pasamos a cenar?- Dijo Carlisle intentando llevar adelante el plan. Esme asintió y se encaminaron hacia la mesa que habían reservado, apartada de miradas ajenas pero preparada por si sucedía algún improvisto.

Cuando llegó a su sitio, Esme miró con desconfianza el objeto que había en el lugar donde debería haber ido la vajilla.

-¿Y esto? ¿Empezamos con las sorpresas?- Carlisle asintió.

-Queríamos recordar ciertos momentos de nuestras vidas, ahora que Bella está de vuelta sólo por unos días…- Explicó. Bella asintió a su vez y se sentó en su sitio, haciéndolo poco después Esme y Carlisle.- Y sí, es parte de la sorpresa.

-Bien… - Recorrió con sus dedos la suave piel que recubría el libro que ahora tenía delante de ella y lo abrió, para acto seguido sonreír.- ¡Dios mío! ¡No recordaba que Carl fuese así de feo de pequeño! – El susodicho esbozó una mueca de descontento.

-No era feo.

-¿Qué no? – Dijo ofendida. Le tendió el álbum a Bella.- Míralo tú y dímelo Bella… ¿verdad que era un cardito muy mono?- Ella asintió.- No como yo…- dijo al mirar otra imagen. – Era mucho más mona de lo que soy ahora.- Carlisle fue a replicar pero Esme lo acalló con la mirada.- No me digas lo contrario, sé de lo que hablo.

"Oh, aquí estoy cuando mis padres se casaron por segunda vez. Eso es algo que aún no hemos hecho cariño, y si Bella no lo hace, tú serás quien lleve el esmoquin que elegí para Jasper… pero a tu medida, claro. -Siguió pasando las páginas y comentando las imágenes hasta que sus ojos de repente, se ensombrecieron y Bella supo a que parte había llegado. –Vaya…" –Carlisle miró la imagen. Era la primera foto que tenían de Edward, poco después de su nacimiento. Esme estaba en la cama del hospital, con rostro cansado y Carlisle a su lado, besando su frente mientras el rostro de Edward, del bebé que había sido, se desdibujaba por el llanto. Estaban todos tan jóvenes que Bella sintió que se le contraía el estómago.

-Me gusta esta foto…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz. – Fue un día muy duro…- sonrió a leves penas. – Pero mereció la pena. -Pasó la página y volvió a sonreír con nostalgia – Su primer cumpleaños…- siguió pasando y volvió a reír, esta vez algo más alegre. Los recuerdos no eran dolorosos para ella- su quinto cumpleaños… ese día le tiró con el trozo de tarta a Carlisle cuando abrió su regalo y vio un libro, cuando lo que él quería era un piano de juguete.

-Aún saboreo ese maldito chocolate.

-Carlisle odia el chocolate. –Explicó Esme. –Pero creo que eso es después de que Edward le diese de lleno con aquel enorme trozo. Tenía una puntería magistral… ¡Mira, ahí está la foto!- Efectivamente, en la imagen se apreciaba el rostro compungido de Edward y el de Carlisle hasta arriba de un liquido marrón que se deslizaba hasta su camisa. – Fue un día, muy, muy divertido. Finalmente consiguió el juguete…- Y se le veía en más imágenes con él, allá donde fuese, y en algunas incluso tocándolo, dándole unos golpes que debían de haber sonado a cualquier otra cosa que música.

-El día que empezó en el instituto… -Dijo con orgullo.- Se vistió elegantemente en casa y yo lo dejé ir orgullosa, pero en cuanto llegó al centro se cambió con la ropa que había llevado en la mochila…- Se veía a un Edward adolescente, con su expresión aún infantil, con unos vaqueros raídos y una sencilla camiseta blanca. El resto de compañeros, vestían de manera demasiado elegante para su gusto. – No se parecía a ti de pequeño Carlisle. Era guapo. En cambio, cuando creció, se convirtió en tu copia…- Y Bella estaba más que de acuerdo. Aún recordaba el sentimiento que la embargó cuando vio a Carlisle por primera vez aquel fatídico día, en el cementerio. El dolor que sintió.

-Aquí empezó a dejarse mostrar…- Aquel ya era un Edward que Bella conocía un poco más. En la playa, con sus amigos, su guitarra, su aspecto desgarbado y juvenil, su sonrisa, su cabello alborotado y su expresión despreocupada. Así lo había conocido ella. – Aunque era todo un caballero…- Se le veía en otras imágenes mucho más elegante, con trajes, acompañado por gente con el mismo aspecto y sus padres. Siguió pasando imágenes, hasta que se detuvo en una en concreto.- Este día…- Le señaló la imagen a Bella.- Edward volvió de tu instituto…- sonrió.- Te habías metido en un lío con un… -miró a Carlisle.- ¿qué fue lo que gritó cuando llegó a casa el día anterior?

-Dijo que iba a clavarle palillos bajo las uñas a un tal Josh, que le iba a dar de guitarrazos hasta que no supiese ni cómo se llamaba y que después iba a meterle la baqueta de la batería de Jackson por el… - Carlisle lo recordaba bien. Recordaba cada momento con su hijo, fuese cual fuese.

-Vale, ha quedado claro. - Dijo Bella riendo y recordando.- Josh Clarkson. Era un matón de mi instituto. Se metía conmigo por… por no tener padre y una madre que no me quería.- Dijo con frialdad. Esme y Carlisle la miraron, pero ella sonrió.- No pude defenderme porque estaba rodeado de sus amigos y la solución hubiese sido peor que la enfermedad… Así que me dejé… humillar… La verdad es que días después, se portó muy amablemente conmigo y no volvió a decirme nada.

-¿No se compró Edward una guitarra nueva por aquel entonces?- Bromeó Carlisle. Esme sonrió también.

-No, pero al día siguiente volvía muy feliz. Creo saber porqué.

-Siempre cuidó de mí… - Dijo Bella con nostalgia. Siempre lo había hecho, y seguía haciéndolo.

-Sí… -Esme siguió mirando y su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse.- Oh… Estas… son del 2004… -su último año.- Eran las últimas que nos envió, del bar en donde tocaba y algunas más tontas… - En una, alguien le había sacado una foto completamente dormido en el rellano de su casa.- Esa noche estaban discutiendo por temas de la banda. Se aburrió y se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada… y así terminó. Creo que le resultó una broma muy divertida que mostrarnos, con el titulo… "Así terminé anoche. Mamá, no te preocupes. El alcohol en buenas cantidades me ayuda a componer". El muy capullo….

-Sabíamos que no era verdad porque esa noche estuve en el bar y lo vi tocar, y lo escuché hablar con sus amigos, instándoles a ir a hablar a su apartamento. Además, nunca se le dio bien mentir.

-No…

-Esta es la última…- dijo Esme con un deje de nostalgia. - La tenía en su cámara de fotos, el día del accidente…- Bella vio que era una foto que Angela les había hecho a ambos mientras estaban en la playa, con la puesta de sol de fondo, con un efecto precioso. Le emocionó saber que esa era la última imagen que ambos habían tenido de su hijo durante tantos años y comprendió la razón por la que Edward le había pedido aquella foto el día anterior.- Y la mejor, déjame decirte. Mis dos felicidades… - fue a cerrar el álbum, pero la mano de Carlisle la detuvo.

-No, espera. Hay más.

-¿Más? – Este asintió y Esme volvió a abrir el pesado libro, repleto de nuevos recuerdos.


End file.
